Death is just another beginning
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: Aalexia kept her secrets safe until Hector appeared in her door step.Soon,fate will bring her to Troy in the arms of the Heir to the Trojan Throne and before long,in the midst of a raging war.Achilies will seal her fate by sacrificing his.Death is undone.
1. Chapter 1

**Death is just another beginning**

**By Impossible Avenues**

"My lady, two men at the gate… they are asking for refuge for the night!" the old woman dragged her rags across the kitchen floor. Aalexia turned around wiping the dirt off her hands on the brownish apron. The tin kettle gurgled inwardly under the cap; the light from the burning logs crept on the old woman's face turning the wrinkles around her eyes into small sand dunes like the ones on the shores of Troy. Her weary eyes urged Aalexia to help her with her demand.

"Let me take a look! You sit right here and watch for the fire not to get too strong! Aalexia smiled as she passed her by, already thinking how to proceed with the strangers.

Old Adrastos came closer as she approached the bid wooden gates. The lamp in his hand was barely shining in the thick darkness. She knew she should've changed the oils in all the lamps! It was too dangerous without light at night! She gently padded her servant on the shoulder as they pulled on the door handles. The creepy sound of the rusty hinges made her quiver. It was very late, what would these strangers want at such an hour in the night?

"Yes…" Aalexia looked carefully at the men standing in front of her. She tried to pierce through the darkness and see whether there was anyone else with them. Or hiding behind them. Her face must've been so blunt and weary that both men felt compelled to take the blue hoods off and let her faces into the light. Aalexia succumbed to a short breath when her eyes lay on the younger man now staring at her with eyes as black as the night. She quickly switched to his companion, a bearded man with a scar above his left eye.

"My Lords, how can we help you at this late hour?" The men looked at each other for a second.

"We've been travelling all day. We need to get to Troy. We were caught in a desert storm out on the Eastern shores close to the lagoon and now the night caught up with us. The horse are wasted and we need shelter for the night. We don't need much, but a rag to sleep on a ball of hot soup, if your mistress approves. We will leave at first light."

Aalexia scrutinized him all the way. She tried to keep her sighing to a minimum, She hated not being of help but there was too much at stake to risk having two strong men that looked more like warriors than average citizens in her house. The younger one probably saw the indecision in her eyes and intervened.

"We are not looking to make trouble. We are honest people."

Aalexia wished she had the entire conversation alone with the bearded man so she doesn't have to look in his eyes.

"I am sure… We need to be careful." She managed a shy smile.

"That storm is probably coming this way. It always does, with the winds in the lagoon… they always push the storms this way!" Adrastos agitated the lamp in a direction outside the gates. The little flame in the lamp almost disappeared.

"Adrastos!..." Aalexia tried to keep his hand steady and the flame alive. "Well, maybe that's more reason for you to continue your journey at night than to be caught by the storm here! It's rather far from Troy"

"Not with a pair of good rested horses is not! But if we go on now we won't last the night. There is no other way and there is not another house for miles" tried to pursue her the older man of the two.

"There is the noble Aeneas a bit further, he is surely much better of a choice than us. We do not have much to offer…"

"We don't ask for much… and I'd rather stay here than… than with noble Aeneas. We would like to try a rural hospitality for a change" His smile made her wish he put his hood back on. Looking at him, Aalexia missed the worried look the younger man's companion gave him. She looked at Adrastos. Adrastos, squirmed an invisible dot on the wooden gate then spoke firmly.

"I say let them in. The storms are bad. Do you have any food with you?"

Aalexia jumped.

"Adrastos! Please forgive him My Lords… we have enough! No need to bring anything" Damn it, she just accepted taking them in! She sighed again lowering her chin to her chest in defeat.

"We have lentil!

Aalexia's eyes sparkled with joy for a moment. Lentil! That meant she could finally cook the meal father loved so much! The kids would be cheerful about it! But she couldn't dare ask.

"Come on in!"

Adrastos opened the gates and the men hurried the horses inside. What beautiful horses, Aalexia thought. She couldn't distinguish much from what was on the horse but they were beautiful specimens! Not a lot of people could afford such a breed! They took them to the stables and tied the strings on an ox cart close to the entry. Then they followed Aalexia and Adrastos inside. The lady inside as spinning the meat chunks in the big rusty pot with a huge wooden spoon.

"Please call on your Mistress so we can thank her for her hospitality! We do not wish to get you in any trouble!"

"She will not mind…" Aalexia watched them hang their hoods behind the kitchen door then sat at the table in a corner. Aalexia noticed the fine blue wool in the hoods. These men were more mysterious by the minute. She passed them by and across the kitchen to take the old woman's place next to the fire.

"Adelia, please bring me some of the parsley we got today."

"But My Lady, we have so little of it…" Aalexia smiled.

"It's all right. We have guests and we can all have a good stew for lunch tomorrow!"

She caught a glimpse of the two men staring at her.

"My Lady we are sorry…" they both stood up at once. "We did not know…"

"No worries…" Aalexia smiled again. It wasn't in her nature to be grumpy. "The stew will be ready soon and then we can all seat down and eat. My… my people, they eat with me. But I will set a special table aside for you in the dinning room so you have some peace and quiet."

"No! We enjoy a good company after such a long and barren trip!" The young man kept her eyes on her with stirred curiosity. Probably wondering how the Mistress of the house ended up dressed like a peasant, with dirt on her apron and under her finger nails. Aalexia took a deep breath at the thought. He looked like a merchant. A wealthy one probably. And with a secret; there was something about him so educated and so calculated. She couldn't put her finger on it. But at least he didn't look dangerous. Not to her.

Soon enough the kids were all gathered around the table, the old women herded them all in a corner trying to keep them under control. In vain; it was an endless dispute where the children always won. The elders gathered too facing each other at the table ready to retell the same war stories as before. Aalexia, she knew them all but she loved going through it night after night. The two men set in the opposite corner from her.

"My apologies My Lady for not having introduced us. I am Adrias and my younger companion is Hector. We travelled from Mercca along the coat to check on the merchant roads and see what the Mycenaean brought new to Troy's shores."

"I am Aalexia and these are my helpers here at the property. You've met Adrastos, he is my father's most appraised General and Adelia, without whom I wouldn't be able to make it through the day!"

"Your father was he the infamous General Lorianis! I had the honor to fight at his side in the battles against the Hittites years ago, in King's Priam armies."

Aalexia startled. She looked the Adria in the eye seeking for her hidden truth.

"How is he?" I haven't heard from him in a while and surely I completely forgot about his daughter. Time must've cheated on me, because the last time we met, me and him, he told me of this devilish little child he had, a boyish character he had a hard time taming. Is this that child?" Adrias smiled looking at her.

"Very much so!" approved Adrastos with a mouth full of stew. "She hasn't changed much since!" The few teeth he still had assembled the funniest crooked smile Aalexia had ever seen. She couldn't get mad at him, but she had to keep him from talking too much.

"Not really… I did grow up a bit" Aalexia kept her nose in the ball trying to keep Hector's inquisitive look off her face.

"How is he?" Adrias' question was expected, yet she shivered nonetheless when answering.

"Rather ill. Hasn't come out much lately. He has lost track of time and memories. At times, he doesn't even recognize me…"

"I see. I would've loved to pay him a visit. But given the circumstances it is maybe better than he rests."

"I would very much appreciate your understanding. He is not what he used to be, and it's enough of a shock for us to cause pain to others that remember him otherwise"

"Needen't worry…" Adrias looked sad for a moment but the kids' hustle and bustle at the end of the table soon captivated his attention.

"My lord" Adrastos took over the reins again. "If you fought with My Lord Lorianis you must remember the lentil soup!" Aalexia nodded. Adrastos would never get that soup!

"Ah, but of course! The lentil soup!" Adris seemed as caught into the soup matter as her old helper.

"It's an old war recepy, it's not even the best dish. What's so special about it?" Aalexia expected a different answer from Adris than she always got from Adrastos.

"But it's a memory soup! How many nights did we not dwell on it waiting for the clothes to dry in the camp fire, hidden in the woods! How many times did we not go seeking the lentil in farmer's fields, stole it and then fed ourselves while waiting on the dunes for the arriving war ships?"

"Greatness!" Adrastos had just found his new "lentil soup" partner he had so long yearned for. Aalexia struggled to keep a laughter under control. Hector seemed to have trouble with it.

"Fine. Let us a lentil soup tomorrow. Adrias, you and respectable Adrastos here can cook it for us!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yeyyyy!" at least the kids were pleased.

The answers came at once simultaneously. The two men looked at Aalexia waiting for a reason why not!

"We will have the lentil soup, but I advise that I cook it so that these two warriors have their time to chat over a glass of wine and spin memories from the old days. How is that?"

"She is a deceiving one, I tell you!" Adrastos winked at Adrias slowly chewing on his stew.

"Very much so… but she might be right. Let the ladies handle the kitchen and let us handle weaponry!"

That word pretty much finished the conversation as Adrias and Adrastos never stopped talking about their war memories and souvenirs. The night was warm and pleasurable and Aalexia found herself enjoying herself more than she had in a long time. Hector laid back after cleaning dry his ball of stew and listened humored to their stories. The women took the kids to sleep and soon Aalexia excused herself for the evening.

"Adrastos, please show our guests their rooms upstairs. If you need anything, me and Adelia are at the end of the corridor and Adrastos is downstairs. I hope you rest well."

"Most greatfeul My Lady for hosting us! Very kind of you!" Adrias bowed to her and so did Hector who kept his eyes on her as she went up the stairs following the dim light of the candle in her hand.

Adelia put the fire in the chimney to sleep and with a mumbled excuse she went to her room. Adrastos saw the men to their rooms and before long the house sank in soundless sleep. Aalexia staid up longer not being able to sleep. Half worried about the two men half worried about one man. His features had stuck to her retina like a leaf stuck in the hair after a crazy horse back ride. Frustrated she tossed on the opposite of the bed and closed her eyes. But the memory had its own retina and his image was still there. She rejected it and rocked herself to sleep.

At the other end of the corridor Hector stretched his tired back on the woolen covers. They were harsh and itchy, but it didn't matter. He didn't feel it. The big chestnut eyes glittering in the lamp light still haunted him. And the way she bit her lip when she felt cornered. He smiled thinking how soft they looked; her lips. He supported his head on his hands pushing his chin upwards. He thought he'd get more fresh air like this because he suddenly felt warmer inside. Outside the wind was howling. He knew the storm was getting closer. And he wished it didn't go away by the time woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"By the Gods!" Adrastos pushed his white hair backwards trying to keep it still. "Look at this mess!" He stood in the door way to the kitchen looking at the disaster in the back yard. The stacks of hay were scattered everywhere outside the barn and some of the tools were hit to the ground. He could barely keep the door open. He retreated inside and the door slammed behind him.

"No, you are not!"

"What woman?'

"You are not taking a step more with all the sand on you! I'm not feeding the kids with sand you crazy old man!"

"What are you talking about woman? Is just a few grains! When I was their age I aet fruits off the ground and never got sick! You protect them too much! They'll never make it this way!"

"Ah shut up and shake it off you or you're eating on the door step today!"

"What's going on?" Aalexia's sweet voice stopped the quarrel. She looked around while putting the apron on. She couldn't have worn anything less attractive than what she had on. But she couldn't care less. Wool may not look expensive but it kept warm and didn't break easily.

"Have you seen what's outside?"

"I have Adrastos!" she wasn't happy with it, but then again there was nothing she could do about it. "Let it be. It's how the Gods want it. Stay here with Adelia and make sure the kids stay inside too! We'll lose them if they go out in the whirl! I'll go feed the animals and check the yard!"

"Let me help you!" The voice behind her took her by surprise. With all the bad weather and her many thoughts she had almost forgotten about her guests. Hector was standing in the door way and he gave her shock. Her sight must've become poorer in time because she did not remember him to be so tall, nor so handsome. The day light changed her indecent thoughts about him in pure nightmares.

His black hair swept down in curls to his shoulders, strapped in leather straps and metal pins, falling gently around the powerful neck muscles. His tanned skin matched beautifully the deep black eyes and the black beard. Men rarely shaved like this. Either they ha long beards or none at all. His was somewhere in the middle, made her want to touch it. And what a pair of sensual lips, perfectly contoured under the trimmed beard. He outran her visibly, with his broad shoulders and imposing stature. It must've been a while now that she was staring. She hated herself for it, but she didn't regret it.

"Ahhhh… no, it's terrible outside!"

"Child, what are you saying! She is so skinny! Eat more I tell her but she won't listen! The wind will blow her off her feet! Do be kind My Lord and help her out!" Adrastos was not helping.

"Don't worry Adrastos. I won't let her off my sight!" Now that was _not _reassuring for her. He put his hood on and so did she, but Aalexia still dreaded having him help her with her choirs.

He opened the door and she sneaked outside keeping close to the wall of the house. He caught up with her covering her partially with his body trying to keep her away from the wind. She couldn't make out much of what was going on because of the sand being blown in all directions. She put some tools back on the way to the stables then went to the barn and loaded in a small cart two sacs of grains. Hector grabbed the cart and pushed it to the stables leaving her behind to care for the chickens.

"Where is the water? We should give some to the horses!" Hector yelled trying to cover the howling.

"There is a well in the garden, but I am not sure how we can lift the lid! There's probably sand all over it!" Aalexia tried too look at him while talking but it was difficult. She wasn't even sure if she heard.

"Let's try. They look thirsty. Guide me!" Aalexia moved forward to the back of the house. Soon they found the lid and indeed it was covered with sand, but Hector grabbed on the ropes and pulled up. The handles moved but the lid didn't. Aalexia kneeled and started cleaning feverishly the lid with her hands. Hector pulled one more time putting all his force into it and the massive lid finally moved. But he couldn't lift it all that high. Aalexia looked at him. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Wait! I have an idea!" But the way he looked at her told her he did not understand. She got up and leaned towards him.

"I'll get a lever to put it underneath!"

"A what?" Their faces were so close and yet the words got lost in the vortex around them. A gash of wind blew in Aalexia's back pushing her into him. Hector freed his hands immediately and caught her in his arms. His hood fell off and now, eyes closed he hid his face in the air coming from underneath her hood. Aalexia ignored his arms around her and stretched forward to get hood back on. The layers of clothing were pushed forcefully aside by the ill-intended wind and she had a hard time pulling it back o. She finally managed it, but by the end of it they looked like they had been swept through a sea of sand and then tossed in a stack of hay. Aalexia grabbed the bindings to the hood and held tight, while Hector tried to keep hers in place with his forehead, keeping her so close that you couldn't say there were two people in that jostle of material. She tiptoed yelling in his ear:

"I'll get a lever!" He let go of her hood turning is head around to see her. Now she realized how close they were. The force of the wind or the force of his arms around her did not make a difference. She just knew she was pinned to him and couldn't be pushed around by the blasts. If it weren't for that wretched wind than she could actually enjoy his face from so close!

She let go and turned away. Hector was taken by surprise and didn't get a chance to stop her. In a minute she vanished in thin air.

"Aalexia!"

Minutes passed by and no sign of her. Soon though he could see her tinny silhouette in the storm. She looked like she was fighting an army! Hector reached for her. She showed him the lever and then he tried again. This time the lid came off higher and she managed to stick the lever and keep it open. Then hurried at Hector's side and they both pulled on the ropes. The lid came off completely but right when they wanted to stop one of the rope snapped and they both fell on their backs. The sand invaded their nostrils and mouths and Hector hurried to gather her from the ground, get the water and leave to the stables before they were left breathless and the sand went to deep in the well.

They finished quickly and ran back inside the way they came out. The kitchen seemed a heavenly place after such a rush.

"What's that smell?" Adelia turned around staring at Adrastos.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"Well, who else?"

"Woman!"

Aalexia looked around as she felt it too. Then she saw Hector's clothes. A big brown blot covered his entire back. She got close; horse manure! Her eyes widened and then she backed off. His beautiful blue hood… Hector watched her than turned around to see himself.

"Oh… I am the lucky winner!"

Aalexia couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, trying to cover her mouth and look ore decent about it. But at no avail. Adrias had joined her and so did Adrastos.

"Thank you!" Hector seemed amused himself.

"Ah don't worry about young master, a little hot water and you'll be just fine! I'll have the bathtub ready in no time!"

"Thank you!" Hector took the hood off and threw it in a corner. Aalexia took her father's hood from behind the kitchen door and gave it to him.

"It's not much but it should the job!" She smiled when he handled it to him.

Hector looked at her mildly and put it on.

"I have to go back to the stables! I will be right back"

Aalexia didn't have the time to ask why. When he came back he brought the lentil with him.

"We promised Adrastos a lentil soup. So here it is!"

Aalexia rose from the fireplace and took the small bags of lentil. Adelia was cheerful and rushed to wash it and get ready.

"It looks like you'll be joining us for lunch too!" Hector and Adrias smiled.

The kids busted in the room with wooden swords attacking the king's soldiers. Adrias plaid the game and soon they were all over the house. Hector was happy to just sit in his corner watch the women get launch ready. Aalexia shinned in the fire light and her rosy cheeks blushed more with the heat from the hot ashes.

They lay the table on and little by little they forgot about the storm raging outside, laughing over a steaming bawl of soup.

"Why don't you come to Troy with us. New merchants have come and we could help you get a good price on goods." Hector tried to put it as mildly as he could without offending her. He saw they were short of money. They were short of almost everything.

"That's very kind of you, but I cannot leave just like this. As you have probably seen, there are not many men to keep the place safe and we need to be vigilant. I usually send Adrastos and a few others to do the shopping while I stay home."

"And what could you do against an attack?"

"You'd be surprised…" Aalexia smiled more to herself.

""Them kids always stealing from the garden! The soil is barren enough, it takes a whole season of hard work and irrigation to make anything grow there… and then they come to take it!" Adrastos burst with anger.

"But we've managed!" Aalexia tried to reassure him and the others. Hector watched her for a little and observed the worry in her eyes, even though she was good at dissimulating it.

"I understand… I guess desperate situations call for desperate measures, and humans are good at improvising!"

"This laddie here surely is!" Adrastos nodded towards Aalexia who smiled embarrassed.

They soon finished lunch and before long the storm calmed down. The time came for her guests to get ready for their journey back to Troy.

"My Lady we cannot thank you enough for your generosity!" Adrias bowed and held her hand to his forehead.

"Glad to be of service. We apologies for not having more…"

"It was more than we needed!" His voice took all her attention. Hector took her hand and held her tight for a short moment. Enough to take the sleep away from her for the following nights. She could only nod and follow them as they slowly disappeared along the coast.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lady. There's an army at the gates…" Aalexia looked at Adrastos a little annoyed.

"An army? Adrastos!"

"Noooo, take a look! I haven't gone mad!"

Aalexia crossed the yard making a flock of chickens run wild through he hay stacks. She pulled the gates forcefully waiting to see an empty road or a bunch of beggars. But there they were. 10 or more horsemen in their shinny official armors. She had seen Trojan soldiers before when she was younger, her father had plenty of these kind of friends, but she didn't remember them to be so good looking nor so sharp. The one that held the signs of a commander dismounted and approached her.

"Aalexia, daughter of General Lorianis?"

"Herself!"

"My Lady, you have been summoned to the court under King Priam's orders!"

Aalexia stood motionless for a minute trying to search in her mind that one aspect she was missing in his statement.

"Something wrong?" her voice trembled faintly.

"Not to my knowledge My Lady. I was told to come here and inform you. We will stay here until you return."

"You'll stay here?"

"Yes My Lady! Me and my men, to guard the property."

Now she was stunt. What was going on? If she was to come back then whatever this was about, it was not about her father, nor the property. But then what? She had kept such a low profile for years now, who could have stirred all this? Aeneas! Him and him alone could have come up with some ridiculous story to drag her to the court! That man disserved to die! The commander saw the rush of feelings and tried to calm her down.

"I wouldn't worry My Lady. Nothing serious most likely." She looked him in the eye. They appeared sincere so she believed him.

"I will get ready in a moment… Please do come in."

An hour later she was on her horse riding to Troy. She looked back through the open gates at her people. A hand full of souls that were now left in fright thinking of what would happen if she didn't come back.

The road brought back memories and she stopped several times to admire the Aegean Sea bend on the edged coasts, the dunes slowly shaping the shores of the most famous and powerful city on the Eastern coasts. Her father used to bring her here often to visit the temple of Apollo built as watch post up on a cliff above the tormented waves. The Gods. She had lost faith in prayers and gained trust in her own strength. Soon the high walls of Troy with its beacons rose in the horizon. She felt the heart sink lower in her chest not being able to guess what her "visit" was about. She passed through the huge gates and she seemed not to recall the heavy iron bolts. _Our walls have never breached, not in 450 years of history_ her father used to say. And how could they when they stood taller than the dunes of sand, stronger with each soldier guarding them?

She passed the long row of columns and the grandiose statues of Apollo in the Market Square and approached the Castel from the front gate. She reluctantly dismounted and addressed one of the guards. Minutes later she was escorted into the palace while her horse was sent to the royal stables.

"My Lady…" A tall skinny woman with a very refined air welcomed her. She didn't seem to be royalty but she surely was living inside the palace from the way she behaved and how she was dressed. "I am Illithia, keeper and administrator of the royal kitchen."

"Kitchen?" Aalexia tried not to look impolite but the mystery to her visit kept growing.

"His Majesty, Kind Priam has a special dinner tonight and he heard rumors of a special soup that you make and he'd like to have that. You come with excellent recommendations!" And she smiled vividly.

"The lentil soup!" She almost laughed. "I am sorry, but that cannot be! It's… for crying out loud, it's a tasteless soup fed to the men on the battle field! Why would he ever want that for a special occasion?"

"I do not know My Lady but he specifically required it and he specifically asked for you to make it!"

"Ok…" she sighed. "Whatever pleases his Majesty…"

"Please follow me. I will show you what we have and you tell me if you need anything else. We need to start preparing right away and if there is anything missing I can still send the girls to the market!"

"It's a lentil soup! I need… lentil!" she gave up. What was going on was hilarious and the only thing that kept her from having a serious laughter attack was the thought of ten fully armed men in her front yard.

The kitchen was beyond her most exotic dreams. Not only that she had everything she needed, but so much more. She could cook so many special dishes here! She had almost forgot how to cook something by the book because she was always missing so many of the ingredients! But no time to complain now!

"It looks like I have everything I need!" she stopped in front of 5 sacks of fresh lentil. "Some fresh parsley, pepper, salt some home made noodles and we should try some chicken with this one! How many people are we talking about?"

"Not many this time! About 30!"

"Perfect! That's how many I've got at home so I know the quantities!" Aalexia was so pleased with herself.

Before long she was in the middle of everything with maids running around to help her. The soup was slowly boiling when Illithia showed up and asked her to follow her. They passed through long corridors and went up two stairs and finally stopped in front of a golden door with blue paintings on it.

"Please! His Majesty awaits!"

"His Majesty! You didn't tell me…!"

"He wishes to see you!"

"Like this!" But Illithia only smiled.

"Fine…" It couldn't get any worse!

She slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The opulence of the room overwhelmed her. Hidden by the white veils, the King sat in his chair admiring the splendor of his land as it lay in front of his eyes.

"Step closer child!"

His voice was so soothing and sounded so wise. She came close, enough to see the beautiful dark blue in his royal robe. He turned his head around and the mildest blue eyes she had ever seen set upon her. The white hair contoured a long oval face of a perfect white. That striking blue kept alluring her closer.

"Don't be afraid! It is my honor to receive the daughter of one of my most decorated generals! It seems like just yesterday we faced the enemy together! I heard he is not well… age catches up with all of us." He stood up and took her hand. "But don't you fear of it child, death is just an end for another beginning and that beginning is what you make of it!" His eyebrow rose pointing out his words. Feeling that parental caress on her hand threw Aalexia back in time when her father could still look her in the eyes and tell her _I know your face… Aalexia_. But that was gone now. The King must've perceived her sadness so he rushed to take her out of it.

"But this is not why I have called for you! Tonight we celebrate life and memories; tonight we celebrate our soldiers, those men that, just like your father, are now carrying the weight of the kingdom on their shoulders and the lives of many who wait for their return!"

"And how does this simple lentil soup help with the celebration?" she did not dare look him in the eye. The king laughed.

"You might think it's nothing! But is what kept the men fed during the exhausting times of war! We all need to remember the hardships we've been through, how bad it can be so we can cherish the present and the goodness we have now! That's why I wanted you to prepare this special soup for me!"

Aalexia didn't ask who told him she knew how to make the soup. To her mind there were plenty of wives and widows out there who knew how to make it! She must've ran out of luck if they picked her for the job.

"I am honored to assist your Lordship! It has given much pleasure to father's old general, Adrastos, too!"

"Adrastos! The undaunted one! Even his name speaks for him! Another fine man that stood at my side too many times for me to remember! How is he?"

"Every now and then he behaves like an old man… "the King laughed and it remembered her of her father again. "But usually he is just acting like a general! And makes of the house his battle field! It's hard standing in his way!"

"I am sure!" he sighed while moving to his desk. "My child, I would like you to seat with us tonight, this is why I have called you now"

"My Lord, I couldn't possibly! I do not belong…"

"Hush! You belong next to those you feed; you belong next to your people! You are Trojan, are you not?"

"Very much so, My Lord!"

"Then there is no point in discussing it any further. Do not worry about rank and statute… Illithia will surely help you with all that…" he smiled and waved her out of the room. She bowed slowly as she closed the doors. Illithia was still there.

"I will have clothes ready for you. Make sure you finish a bit earlier so we have time to give you a good bath and sort your hair into a more human look" and she smiled.

Aalexia didn't feel offended; she very well knew the kind of octopus-hair she had! She nodded and ran back into the kitchen. She tried focusing on the soup instead of the up-coming evening, but she hardly managed.


	4. Chapter 4

The person looking back from the mirror was not her. Illithia watched her enthusiastic. How did she manage to tame her hair that way! Long silky black curls gathered together in this most complex web of leather straps and golden rings; it had never been this combed. And that dress must've been made by someone who had secretly taken her measures! It was a perfect fit. It looked like a long black veil fitting perfectly to her body from the shoulders down to the ground, strapped to her waist with golden lace. Gold and black seemed a successful combination on her tanned skin. Illithia put some dark powder on her eyelids and a rosy pinkish cream to her cheeks and lips. She was metamorphosed! Her father wouldn't have recognized her this way. I am kind of pretty, she thought to herself. But so unlike her everyday life. She looked at her hands and saw the blisters hardening on her palms. So much for beauty! Illithia made her snap out of it.

"We should hurry, you are expected!"

More corridors and more stairs, all amazing to her view. They finally arrived in front of the dining room and when the doors opened she blocked. Pools of crystal blue were carved in the floor and the water was shinning with the fire flaming from the oil lamps. Soldiers stood at each corner and red flowers blossomed in the evening air. The white curtains were gently blown by the sea breeze as it stroked the terrace. In the middle, a long table filled up with goods and around it about 30 men, all dressed up and having a good time. She managed to see a woman or two somewhere in between. They seemed to be at ease with so many men around. Well, she didn't have a problem with that either. Her problem was the women. She heard how nosy and bitchy the court ladies could be and she didn't want to go there!

At the end of the table stood the King and he rose the moment she came in.

"Gentlemen, I am honored to have with us tonight the daughter of our beloved General Lorianis, courageous and loyal defender of Troy! I've heard so much of his daughter and his late wife, may the Gods care for her on the other side! And for once the rumors are true! Her beauty proves her as a true descendent of the Corvini!" The way the King looked at her made her blush. So much recognition of her beauty and of her ancestors, the Corvini, from her mother side. She smiled shyly. "Come! Seat with us and taste this wonderful food you've cooked for us!" Ok, that still made her want to laugh, but she refrained as she took a few steps closer.

"Right here, at my right, next to my son, Hector!" And that's when her heart skipped a beat. Let it be just a coincidence of name! She prayed for a second but the Gods rejected her plea. Her eyes slowly turned towards the man who rose from the King's side and it seemed to her he was moving way too slow. Hector stood tall as she remembered him, dressed in the same royal blue as his father, wearing the royal insignia around his neck. He was too good to be true. She must've gone pale because Illithia pushed her gently towards him. Hector smiled as she came closer. He stepped aside showing her a spot next to him. There were no chairs, just a long wooden bench, which inevitably got her so much closer to him when seated. He took her hand and helped her seat. As soon as he let go she folded her arms in her lap and tried to shrink if possible. Hector kept smiling trying to look like he didn't observe her useless attempts to have a far off position from him. From across the table, Paris, his younger brother noticed the scene with amusement. Priam, nonetheless, saw a promising outcome to the event and his smile was different. He stood up with a glass of wine in his hand.

"To the many Apollonians that are now waiting for us on the other side of the river Styx! For the many brothers who gave their lives for us to breathe another day! For those who have fallen and those who will follow in their footsteps! Taste this food before you and remember how hard it is to keep your people, your family and your country safe and learn how to be better men! Let the bitterness of this rough lentil soup be the reminder of what it takes to keep your sons and daughters secure and wealthy!" The cups were raised and the voices of everyone lingered in the air or long after the glasses were emptied.

"My King, I am sorry to disappoint you, but this food is less rough than I remember it! If I were to taste this soup back when we were praying to the Gods to spare us another breath, I would've done much better!" A general laughter filled out the walls. Then everyone tasted it and hummed in pleasure.

"I don't remember any meat in it! The cook wasn't that generous with us back in the day!" said another.

"I am sorry, I thought that due to the occasion a little something extra wouldn't upset you! Aalexia tried to apologies for the chicken.

"No worries My Lady! We all need it now that we're missing flash from the bones!"

"That's not flesh you're talking about! Maybe fat!"

"You aren't that skinny yourself! Never were, so watch it old man!"

And the humorous quarrel went on and on and until the King would put them all at ease reminding them that none was in the same shape as they were years ago.

"True, but look how life is surprising us! We should never take it for granted! One day Aalexia here is at her property, by the way how far away from Troy is it dear? And another here she stands with us, enjoying this fine lintel soup!..." the woman's voice put everyone to silence. The tone in her voice foresaw nothing good. Aalexia tensed sensing the irony in her words. Then a strong hand lay on her back warming its way up to her shoulder blades. She took a quick look at Hector. He seemed not to notice his caress on her.

"A fine dinner that she was so generous to prepare for us tonight, helping us bring homage to the glorious dead! And death is something you don't get to experience very often from the tailor's shop in the market… unless he is too expensive!" The laughter and Hector's hand on her tense muscles made her blush less than expected. She felt sorry when he retracted his palm and continued eating. She peaked again. He must think she's made of porcelain! Still, it felt nice to see him care.

The dinner lasted for another hour or so and she learnt how to relax and have a good time. The war stories were not much different than what she heard at home but she still loved the enthusiasm with which they were told, like they just happened yesterday. The King retired to his chambers, but not before thanking her one more time for her assistance with the event. Aalexia felt happy for the first time since she's been at the court.

"Aalexia… I believe you'll be our guest for the night!" Hector's voice torn that happiness apart. She sighed and felt warm all of a sudden. Such a stupid adolescent reaction of her!

"I guess I will. It's too late for me to ride back home… but I will leave tomorrow at first light"

"Do not worry for your house. I've sent… my father sent his best men." Aalexia smiled. She now knew it was him that planned this entire visit to the palace. He knew she wouldn't have left her people alone and come to Troy.

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you to have my property protected while I am away."

"I'm pretty sure they had just as much fun there as we had here tonight. They didn't miss anything with Adrastos there!"

"Of that I'm sure!" Aalexia smiled.

"Have you ever been to the palace before?"

"No, never this close. I've seen it from afar or from the market. It's impressive!" And Aalexia took another look around her.

"Come, I'll show you around" and he slowly guided her towards the entrance. She didn't have the chance to make up some childish excuse and get away from him. And then again how can your refuse the Prince of Troy, the Heir to the Throne?

She thought it was never going to end and then again he did not want to it end, they visited so much that it was probably very late in the night when they reached the highest point of the palace. A terrace facing the sea shore, high above the watch towers. The view was incredible even at this late hour in the night. The city below glimmered in the orange light of the lamps and few people roamed the streets. She could distinguish the guards in the towers and the city gates. The breeze was stronger here and Hector took his robe off and wrapped her in it. His strong perfume invaded her nostrils so fast and so powerfully she almost sank her face in the material to have more of it. But she refrained just in time. Hector was still holding tight to the material making sure the wind won't blow it off.

Aalexia tried not to look him in the face nor observe his hands right under her chin.

"Adrastoswas very unhappy with noble Aeneas. Why is that?" his question came completely unexpected and she didn't have an answer ready. So the truth came out instead.

"I am continuously hunted by his constant infatuation and greed!" She tried to excuse herself by saying it in a whispered voice, but Hector smiled nonetheless.

"I see. He wants to marry you"

"You could say so…"

"He seems like a good catch. He is one of the richest men in the land and his armies are strong in fight."

"Riches are of no interest to me and … I've heard the rumors…"

"Rumors?"

"That he is violent not only in his affairs but also with his servants and the people around him"

"Few are not!"

"Do you batter your soldiers for not winning wars and your servants for spilling the wine?" Aalexia faced him but rapidly went back to watching her feet.

"No. But you can't depend on rumors."

"I don't. He's been at the property in several occasions and it is what he inspires to me that makes me not want him. He is just not what I'm looking for!"

"And what are you looking for?" He got so close that she couldn't escape his eyes any longer.

"Nothing." But it looked like she wanted to add something more. Hector didn't push her. "I'd rather suffer awaiting for a man to return from battle, not knowing whether he is alive or not than suffer watching my children and the people around me be handled brutally for spoils and ego!" her voice sounded so bitter it gave Hector a shiver down the spine. She talked as she had already experienced it even though from his researches she had never been married nor was known to have been with a man. Aalexia stared blankly in his eyes lost in her own thoughts to be able to grasp his approach. He stroked her cheek with the back of his palm slowly moving down to her chin. That's when her eyes came back to life and saw how close he was. Her lips parted but nothing came out and when he raised her face to his she only rejected it in her mind.

Hector took a second to scrutinize her face for a sign of resistance but there was none. Yet she looked like every moment she might flee. He slowly grabbed her by the wrist with his left hand making sure she stays, then bent down to kiss her lips. And when he did, she felt the eyes burn and her lips too dry to respond so she did nothing. She could barely picture the scene where the Prince of Troy, the same one who was battling the sand to feed the horses, the very same who because of her had fallen into horse manure, was now kissing her like they've known each other for much longer than 3 days. Her self preservation instincts kicked in and her body coiled under the pressure of the kiss, even though he had hardly touched her mouth. She could barely breathe and she wasn't sure if her legs were giving up on her because of fear or desire.

But Hector saw it coming and releasing her wrist, encircled her waist and pressed her against him deepening the kiss. She moaned when she felt no room in between their lips, his short beard caressing her upper lip and chin. His breath was so warm and soft, contrasting with the power and tension she felt from his body molding on hers. That dress was useless, so transparent! Her wool dress at home wouldn't have betrayed her this way!

Hector let go for a second just to adjust his position and fell back to her lips this time adding more pressure. Aalexia closed her eyes and held tight to his shirt. His robe fell of her shoulders and he didn't keep it from falling. Now her naked back was exposed to his touch and when she felt it she arched back at him. Hector's senses kicked in at full speed, his mouth opened on hers and what he wanted to be an innocent kiss became a search for her inner corners.

With both arms he gathered her against his chest, lowering her head backwards when his tongue infiltrated sinuously through the lips reaching her insides. And then again he tasted her lips, slowly, gently; with such torture it made her want to help him finish it faster. She pressed her mouth to his to stop him from playing. That only arose him more and he went back to searching the sweet corners of her mouth. His scent was all over her, his hands were holding her prisoner to his chest and she felt it was minutes since she last breathed! Hector swallowed drily and let go of her lips for a minute, burying his face in her hair. He felt his heart striking into the rib cage like mad and he tried to remember when was the last time a woman had done that to him from a kiss alone. Then he felt pushed aside. He smiled trying to make her look him in the eye. And when he succeeded she was blushing all over.

"My Lord!" The voice behind them killed the smile on his face. He closed his eyes for a second trying not to loose it. Then turned around.

"Yes."

"The King has asked for you"

"This late?" Hector became serious.

"The Western shores are under attack, you're due to leave tomorrow at sun rise for Alicinia." Hector quickly evaluated the situation in his mind.

"I'll see my father in a minute" then he turned towards Aalexia.

"Must you go?" her voice was feeble.

"Always" he reached for her but she backed off.

"I should leave you… I've taken too much of your time anyways…" then she skipped and ran down the stairs.

"Aalexia!" Damn it! She tried to catch her but he knew he didn't have the time. He watched her shadow disappear down the stairs. Now more than ever he wanted to kiss her again and his groin was pulsating with that wish. He felt frustrated but smiled to the thought. He went back in another tunnel and to his father's chambers. It looked like the new day was bringing him more than a hand full of social and legal problems to take care.


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard they are battling like wolves on the Western shores!" Adrastos rummaged through the ashes caught up in his thoughts. Aalexia watched him caught in her mind web as well. She heard nothing of Hector since she fled the palace that morning after he kissed her.

"The shores are in good hands Adrastos!"

"Yes… The Hittites are wretched creatures, I tell you, that young Prince better be careful!" After she had told them about her palace adventure Adrastos kept mentioning him in almost every conversation. It looked like he had a crush on the prince. It amused Aalexia to see Adrastos in such a fatherly mood.

"I believe he has fought them before. This is not his first time on the battle field."

"It's up to the Gods to keep us safe!" Adelia added as she rolled the pumpkins on the kitchen table.

"It is not up to the Gods Adelia!" Aalexia replied rather roughly. "They are not fighting the battles for us! It is up to the edge of his sword and the strength of his arm!"

"You should not mock the Gods Aalexia…"

"How many of our enemies desecrated Apollo's Temple and Apollo didn't strike them down? The Gods are to be feared and respected but we need to remember as long as we are down here we have to handle life on our own!" Adelia watched her unwillingly but she agreed somewhat to Aalexia's point of view.

"Where is Hefaistos? He should've arrived by now! We need the wood to repair the irrigation system! The storm broke a few pillars" Adrastos was impatient with his friend.

"He will be here soon enough. It's a long ride my friend!" Aalexia smiled trying to comfort him.

The rumble in the yard outside let them know that he Hefaistos was finally home. Aalexia hurried to help him unload the wood.

"How have you been My Lady?"

"Better than you probably!" she smiled looking at the old man slowly pulling the horses around. "Was your journey safe? Any news from the market? I hope the price for the winter seeds is down because we need to buy some soon!" She took one of the boards and pulled it from the cart.

"Easy My Lady! Don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"Hefaistos, how many times have we done this before?"

"Too many for a tinny woman like yourself!" Aalexia smiled. So considerate of him!

"Not that tinny Hefe!" He giggled.

"Oh Lord! I almost forgot!" Hefaistos dropped the board and ran to her.

"What?"

"I heard news from the battle field!" He looked so excited all of a sudden.

"Ok… So?" she worried. She worried more than she used.

"Prince Hector is back in the palace!"

"Finally! Did they all come back?"

"No, they say the armies were left behind. He will return to Alicinia in the next few days."

"Why is he back then?"

"They say he was wounded and needs to recover for a couple of days then he will ride back"

"Wounded?"

"Well, he's been there for two weeks! War can get to you in a day, less in two weeks! I heard the Hittites plaid it nasty! They always did but it looks like now they are up front with their miserable back stubbing techniques!"

"Easy Hefe! Easy…" Aalexia thought for a moment.

"Do you think I should go to Troy?" She wanted him to say yes.

"If you can help My Lady, I guess it's a good thing… and then you can check on the seed prices yourself. You're a far better negotiator than I am!" Aalexia nodded. But the seed prices had just dropped a few scales down on her priority list.

"You should take some of that orchid dust I brought you a while ago!" Adrastos dragged his wounded leg as he approached them. "The one that I brought for your father!"

"Do we still have it? Is it still good?"

"That medicine is timeless! And if Prince Hector is really hurt it will help him cure faster! But you must go now! See what happens when you don't consider the notion of time?" and he pointed at his leg. Aalexia sighed and patted his shoulder.

"You're good Adrastos, you're good!" the old man smiled and hugged her unexpectedly.

"Better get your horse ready! That Prince needs your help! He always did!" Aalexia pocked Andrados as she passed them by on her way to the house.

"Make sure you put my sword on the saddle ok?"

"I always do" mumbled Andrados as he turned towards the stables.

"So much for helping Hefe with unloading the wood… me and my big mouth!"

"Ah stop complaining you grumpy wasted sack of meat! Put some stamina into it! It's not alive! It won't bite you!" Andrados hurried so Hefe doesn't have time to throw something at him. Because he was good with throwing.

The road seemed longer this time and none of the scenery around made her loose focus on what she had to do. Aalexia rode like the wind to Troy and in a few hours entered the busy gates of the city. It always took the breath away from her looking at the sheer size of this town. And now the very center of it held her most precious gem. She felt kind of stupid thinking of Hector as to a precious belonging of hers, when she had to share him with an entire nation. She rode through the streets, passed the market, and even though she itched with looking for the seeds she wanted so much, she knew she had to be somewhere else now. Then, when she reached the palace she had second thoughts. The magnitude of the building made her remember how small she actually was. In all aspects; and that maybe it wasn't her place to offer medicine and support to a man that surely had the best medical attention in the kingdom anyways. She reined in the horse keeping him steady and ready to go back and out of the city. She saddened to her own decision. She really hoped she'd see him again. She kicked the horse gently and turned around to leave.

"My Lady!" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't tell. Adrias was riding towards her as she had turned towards the exit.

"My Lord Adrias!"

"I am no lord My Lady, but a mere helper of the Princes and King!"

"You highly underestimate yourself!" Aalexia smiled mildly.

"What brings you to Troy?"

"I… I came to check on the prices for the winter seeds. I need that soon and I was hoping for that better deal you were mentioning a while ago. Then I heard news of the war and I thought father at home would like to know more."

"I see" And they looked at each other for a silent moment.

"Has he returned?"

"Prince Hector?"

"Yes" she tried an indifferent look but her eyes were obviously asking the question for her.

"Is he all right?" Come on, tell me what I want to know! Adrias smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself! I am sure he will be pleased to see you. He needs some distraction from all the bloody adventures he's been through for the past two weeks!"

That was not the answer she was looking for.

"I shouldn't bother him, he surely must rest if he is to return to the battle field. Plus I am sure there is plenty on his mind…" she refrained from mentioning the other "distractions" around the palace that might help him forget.

"I insist. It would do him good to see a familiar face…" and he signaled his soldier to take care of her horse while he helped her dismount. She really wasn't sure this was a good plan.

"Follow me." They entered the palace and before soon she found herself in a more remote wing of the building. A whole way filled with armors and flaming torches stretched before them. Not a sound anywhere.

"He likes his privacy" Adrias answered her unspoken question.

"His study is rather far away from his father's."

"Oh but this is not his study. We're going to his chambers"

Aalexia stopped abruptly trying to articulate something. Adrias turned around and reading the panic on her face smiled reassuring her.

"He needs to rest, he's been in the study all day yesterday until late last night"

"Then why am I?..." but Adrias silenced her as they approached the heavy golden doors. A short knock and Adrias stepped inside. She could hear him talk but couldn't make up what he was saying. A moment later he invited her in.

"I leave you to it now. It's been good seeing you again My Lady! He's waiting for you."

Aalexia barely bowed to Adrias' words when he turned and left leaving her in front of Hector's bedroom. She slowly pushed the door open. And it opened faster and wider than she expected it to. She saw Hector standing further away with his back on her, polishing his armor. He was naked from waist up, with just a small dark covering around him. Her jaw blocked. She knew that a situation could always be worse than what she thought it to be, but this was worse than worse. Hector turned around and his eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

"I didn't hear you enter! I am sorry! Aalexia please come in! I am sorry you had to see me here, I hope I didn't offend you…"

Aalexia blushed thinking of what he meant.

"I didn't know these were your chambers, Adrias… we just met out in the street, I was looking for grains and he insisted and here I am…"

His eyes burnt her. She knew he was waiting for more than that. For the truth.

"I was wondering how you were…" she finally gave in to the one thing she really wanted to say. His smile broadened. He put back the armor and moved towards her.

"Just a little tired… I am sorry I have received you dressed improperly. Let me… put something on!" Her eyes widened as she didn't need to be reminded of it. All she had been doing was look at his muscles tense and flex under the tanned skin and at the way his fingers grasped the armor. She must've been transparent to him because he stopped mid way and came right in front of her.

"My shirt is behind you…"

"Oh yes, I am sorry." He passed her by and put it on. She followed his every move until he came back to her.

She looked straight into his chest. Then up his strong neck and to the inflexible chin. And up to his warm, yet demanding eyes. Aalexia lost will and power.

"I heard you were wounded…" She sighed. She had just betrayed herself.

"Almost." And he showed her a few bruises and cuts on the back of his arms. "You can't escape them all!" she traced with her eyes everything he showed her leaning forward wanting to touch. Then she corrected herself into a more decent position. The moment their eyes met he surprised her.

"Why did you run from me?"

She trembled, thinking of the truth and maybe that was the best answer.

"You shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have been there."

"Should have done what? Kiss you?"

Aalexia fretted changing position in front of him as he again got closer and closer to her.

"Yes."

"I had barely touched you" his smile was provoking her.

"Barely? If that was barely then what…?" Ok, wrong turn, wrong question… but too late!

"Allow me!" Hessian removed whatever distance was in between them and took her in his arms.

"No! This is not right! I am not…"

"You are not…" but he didn't let go of her, in fact he started kissing her hair down her temples, further to her cheek bones, lingering a bit more to make her feelings curl around his warm breath on her sensitive skin. She swallowed with difficulty.

"I am not for you…!" and she believed she said it so decisively that she even dared look him in the eye. Those black eyes that pierced through her brain like poisonous arrows. He stopped for a second sustaining her look.

"Can I decide that?" Then kissed her right under the right eye, so tenderly she couldn't believe such a strong man could be so gentle. She shivered and he sensed it. He fit her to his body again.

"You left me longing for you that night"

"I left you attending to the state affairs…"

"Right…" And like back that night he forced her to look him in the eye.

"I would like to kiss you… again, if possible. I wish I had more decency and will to resist it but you are undoing my best of intentions, so…"

Her head pumped with questions, of why and why her and how come but it all came down to his lips so close to hers, to the determination she felt in his body, to the answer her body was sending and that couldn't be hidden or denied.

"You shouldn't…"

"But I will nonetheless" And he did. He took her lips with his in such a simple and straight move that she couldn't resist it. All sort of feelings invaded her mind, emotions of shame and blame, pleasure and lust and she didn't know which one to believe. All this turmoil because of one kiss!

Hector kept his lips pressed on hers for a moment longer waiting for her to calm down and relax.

"I am not here to get you in my bed" That was right under the belt and she saw a wave of red pulsating in her cheeks. She wished she vanished! "Look at me Aalexia. There… I know my way around the world better than that. If I wanted it, I'd have tried harder. And no, it's not a mistake. I know what I'm doing and who you are. I didn't plan on kissing you in the tower, it just happened, that's what you inspired me to do. And so, accidently I found out that the best way to get the truth out of you is to kiss you"

Aalexia tried to understand.

"It would have taken forever to make you say that you came to Troy to see me!" and he laughed. "But like this, I knew it right away! You're too straight forward to be able to hide it…" She blushed and hid her face at his collar bone.

"They told me you were wounded and I brought you medicine" She still felt ashamed thinking she could offer her insignificant help to him.

"You did?" he looked at her with so much love on his face that it made her back off.

"A little bit…"

"Keep it for another time. My time will come for sure one day…" His eyes darkened with the prospectus of such a grim day.

"Don't say that…" He caressed her face just like before.

"This is the natural course of life… one must also die"

Aalexia became agitated. Death was something she didn't deal with very well. Hector wrapped her back in his arms.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You seem tougher than this you know?"

"I am… but death frightens me because it takes away everyone I love …"

"It hasn't if you're still thinking about them. Then they're still with you."

She looked him in the eye. That right there disserved a reward. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, just a little longer than she had planned for.

"Right now _you_'re frightening me more…" She rapidly turned away and towards the door. "Stay out of harm's way please…"

Hector looked at her playfully.

"It's the second time you're running away from me. The second time you're leaving me, longing for you." She blushed that even her ears turned red.

"Don't!"

"Remember… third time is a charm!" he grinned at her in a way that made her want to break down the doors and disappear. She didn't dare answer his provocation, just turned around and left. The cool breeze outside was a blessing to her hot cheeks but inside it didn't help cool down the fire he had stirred. She waited impatiently for her horse, thanked the guard in a rush for his help and rode fast to home.

Hector remained behind her looking at the golden doors. The memory of her sitting there motionless haunted him. He felt a wave of adrenaline rushing through him at a rapid heart beat, just like before an attack. He realized how tense his legs were. She was a step away from him springing for her. It would've taken less than a minute to pin her against the door and claim those lips that now, again, made him call on Aelivia. And Aelivia was always restless when it came to giving him pleasure. But now he would feed on her naked body with his mind set on a different woman.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was thanking the Gods for making it possible to buy the seed but now I'm thinking to ask for more" Aalexia wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve as she looked at the scorched soil. "Not a drop of water all summer long! And it's growing late for any rains to come anymore… Winter will be here soon!"

"We can pomp some more from the well…." Adrastos also looked exhausted from working the land. The ground was so cracked and hardened by the merciless coastal sun that anything hardly ever grew there. And yet she managed each year to grow various crops to feed the people. Troy had many beautiful areas, even a portion of mountains in the North but she was that misfortunate to grow up close to the coast where it was sandy, dry in summer and extremely cold in winter. But her father had the skills to trick nature and she learnt well. The irrigation system was essential to the cultures so she tried her best to keep it functional.

"Yes… I am not sure if there is much left, we've been using it all summer!"

"Well it should be ok, we haven't used it recently and now that the sun is not burning as much, the water was better shielded." Hefe brought two more buckets to help. Aalexia kneeled next to one and sipped straight from the bucket.

"Hmmm… the water is great! Cool and fresh! Let's get to work! We gotta finish before night fall! These are the last seeds and after we water them make sure we have enough corn leaves and branches to cover them for the winter! Hefe and I will bring the water. You and Adelia keep seeding! Kids, stay away from the seedlings, I'll make you suffer if you step on all that work!" the laughter continued, but the kids saw to their business in the front yard.

"My Lady, My Lady… come quick!" One the younger women rushed through the seedlings. Aalexia stood up slowly looking at her. "Soldiers at the gates…" Aalexia dropped the rake and rushed to the gates. A handful of soldiers roamed the horses hastingly and fearfully, peering in the horizon like they were haunted by someone. The horses were nervous and kicked the dirt with their hooves creating a cloud of dust around them. Their armors were bloody and dusty. One of them turned his horse around and came towards her. She recognized Adrias.

"My Lady we need immediate help!" His sweaty temples made her freak out instantaneously. Adrias signaled one of the soldiers who pulled a horse behind him. When he was near Adrias bent over and threw away the covers off the black horse. Aalexia let go of a quick desperate gasp and covered her mouth to refrain a second wave of shock. Hector laid on the horse neck barely hanging in the saddle. Blood was sieving down the metal scales of his armor onto the animal. Aalexia jumped at his side and slowly cleared away the sticky strands of hair covering his face. He opened his eyes for a moment and she saw him smile. But a blunt pain made him close them immediately. She turned around looking at Adrias.

"We need to hurry!"

Adrastos and Hefe had arrived at the scene as well and they helped with the gates. Soon they were all in and while the other soldiers hurried get the horses into the stables, Hefe and Adrias took Hector inside.

"Take him to my room! Adelia change the bed sheets with the ones in my chest! Anuria, boil some water and bring me the medicine bag upstairs! Adrastos bring the kids in!"

"But My Lady…!"

"Now Adrastos! Please!" She looked at the soldiers as they took position behind the gate and next to the walls. Something was coming and she didn't know what. "I want them to be safe!"

Upstairs Adrias dropped his sword to the ground and helped lay Hector on the bed.

"Adrias what happened?" Aalexia was shaking not knowing what to do first. Images of her father in the same situation crossed her mind and hurt her, considerably reducing her organized state of mind. "I thought we were winning the war!"

"And we did! At least all the ships left… then as we retracted the armies on the West shores and prepared to embark for the return trip home Hector thought to check the shores one last time. That's when we came face to face to a search and destroy party!"

Aalexia's heart stopped beating for a moment. Her father told her about these terrific small patrol wards with deadly aims.

"What for?" she could barely hear her own voice.

"To kill Hector. A leaderless army is useless in war. They very well know that Priam is no longer able to lead the armies and that without Hector, we are lost… so they created a diversion. They sent the ships home but left a small army behind to hunt us down. We managed to take half of them down in the first confrontation but the others… they are fierce. We took the Eastern roads behind Troy to avoid ambushing the whole army in this chase. The men are tired and many would have died needlessly!"

Aalexia kneeled at Hector's side unfolding the laces holding together the heavy armor. Her hands were trembling visibly.

"Are there anymore left?"

"We sent a few men ahead with Hector and I staid behind with the rest of them to slow the party down… But they too had divided and while we were fighting some of them the rest caught up with Hector and … He fought like a lion but there were too many of them. Only two men escaped. He was one of them. I tracked him down in time to care for his wounds and get him here. This is what's left of us… but at least there is nothing left of them! I needed to know Hector would be safe so I brought him here… I am sorry to have created so much disturbance My Lady, but he must be safe! I have to ride to Troy at night fall; the King must be worried sick! Plus I have a little something to send the Hittites overseas and let them know that Troy still stands!" Adrias looked enraged.

"It's alright My Lord, you did well in bringing him here, he will be well looked after. I have instructed the women to feed the men and the horses. Get some rest if want to ride so soon!"

"I will stay here and help you!"

"I will do fine… trust me… I had so much of this because of my father that I know how to go about it!" Adrias watched her confused for a minute than put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed hard. Aalexia didn't move giving him confidence. He looked at Hector one last time then he rushed out the door. Aalexia stared for a minute at the wooden door frame, her thoughts lost somewhere in between. Hector pulled her back to reality when he moaned. She bent over and slowly lifted the breastplate, then removed the vambraces and fenders. The material underneath was soaked in blood. She took a knife and cut it to shreds removing it off his body piece by piece. She kept her eyes on his face at all times to tell whether she was hurting him in the process. She soaked a few rags in the hot water and washed the blood and dirt away and then she saw the gashing wound where all the blood was poring out from. A clean blade cut on the right side of his abdomen. She felt dizzy for a second looking at the thick liquid bubbling out the open wound. She swept her forehead quickly to keep the dizziness away and focused. She had to see how deep it was but she was afraid to turn him around. Plus he was too heavy for her to handle. She got close to him.

"Hector… Hector, can you hear me?'

He turned his head around and a pair of crystal dark eyes watched her behind the long lashes. He smiled.

"This is the third time…" he barely managed to speak, but still made her smile.

"You won't be doing any kissing just now!" she gasped for air.

"How about later?" his eyes sparkled in the dusky light. Aalexia watched him lovingly and caressed his cheek. "Promise?"

"I promise I will kiss you later but right now you have to help me! I need to see how deep the wound is!"

"It went through…" his fainted voice haunted her hearing. She stopped for a minute thinking of how serious the wound was. She sighed.

"I need to clean and stitched it! Can you roll over on the other side?"

Hector swallowed slowly and painfully. "I can try…". Aalexia ran on the other side of the bed and kneeled.

"Ok, grab my hand and hold tight. Support your weight on the legs" Hector watched her a bit amused. He was too heavy for her and she was too tinny for him to grab onto her.

"Come on! Stop thinking about it and just do it!" Hector reached with his left arm towards her. She grabbed it with her right arm and held tight. Then he turned around to reach for her with his right arm and that's when he felt the pain climbing at lightening speed up his spine. He screeched his teeth and swept forward to take her hand. Aalexia stood firm on her knees and supported him while he shifted his body from one side to another. His fingers were curled up her arms so strongly that once he let go she had red markings where he had held her. She ignored them and rushed to see the wound. The blade had gone through indeed. As she looked at it she realized it hadn't probably touched any vital organs; it had just gone through the muscle. Still the pain must've been excruciating. She hurried to wash the blood off and powder the open wound with medicine. She needed to close it but she couldn't do it with him awake.

"Don't move I'll bring some home made brew! Adrastos has some from a few years ago… if that won't do I don't know what else will!"

"Aalexia…" his voice faded in the air. She ran back to his side.

"Yes!"

"Forget the liquor! Get a hot iron and burn the wound…"

"I am not going to do that! That's just a brutal and stupid way of mutilating people! Plus it leaves horrible marks!"

"It doesn't matter… it does the job fast!"

"I am not going to put you through more pain!"

"Aalexia… listen to me!"

"No…" Hector saw tears in her eyes. He blinked a few times trying to see if he was mistaken, but there they were; shinning in the sundown. If he had a bit more strength in him he would've got up to kiss the blush on her cheeks and the tears of her eyelids. But he could only nod to her demand and collapse back on the pillow.

Aalexia opened the door and yelled for someone downstairs. Adrastos soon showed up with a bottle of smelly liquor. He gave it to Aalexia with trembling hands. She knew that to him it looked like the end of an era if Hector failed to live through this deed.

"It's going to be all right old friend!" Aalexia hugged him quickly.

"Take good care of him my child… he's all this people has…" then he slowly crawled down the stairs. She returned to the room with a second bottle in case she needed it. She pulled her skirts up to be able to sit on the bed more comfortably and lifted Hector's head.

"Drink…" She forced the bottle through his dry lips and as soon as he took the first sip he choked.

"It's horrible…"

"I know my prince… but you have to drink more!"

Hector looked at her with warm eyes. Her words had just put the first stitch right there. He rested his forehead to her leg for a second than sipped some more of the golden alcohol. It took him a lot of effort to go through half of the bottle…

"I think I've never been this drunk before…"

"I doubt that, but being drunk now it's a good thing…" she smiled mildly. Hector had a flashback of his youth when he used to get drunk as proof of his manhood, sleeping around with merchant wives and whatever other girls fell to his charms. And he had a lot of charm. Aalexia pressed a hot cloth to his wound and the fantasy was blown to pieces. She ignored his sobs and went on pressuring and cleaning.

Then she washed her hands thoroughly and with a pointy needle and a piece of tinny thread she started to suture his wound. She had done this before many times and she didn't feel sick about it. She just felt so sorry for him.

"Can you feel it?" her voice was feeble as she focused more on what she was doing than the question itself.

"Yes… but it's bearable… I could have some more of that horrible drink…" She left the thread hanging form the wound and took the bottle to feed him some more alcohol.

"I think that should do…" she worried not to weaken him too much. She finished closing the wound then she rolled him on his back and started cleaning the entry point of the blade. Now he was able to see her work and he was touched with how careful and meticulous she cared for him. She wiped her hands often because they were slippery with blood and she would watch the wound very closely to see if she fitted the thread tight enough to leave no gaps. A lot of soldiers would've collapsed to the sight of an open wound, but not her. She bent over and broke the thread with her teeth then powdered it with medicine. She lay back on her knees for a few moments, catching her breath. Hector saw that she had removed her ugly apron and was dressed only in a plain brown dress that he had messed more with his blood. Little drops of sweat came down from her neck and on the collar bones, impregnating the light material. He felt like wiping them off her skin. Aalexia turned her sight towards him and looked at him for a few minutes. In silence. Then a deep sigh.

"One more thing… I need to bandage it!" She got up and brought long bands of cloth to wrap around his waist. She put them on the bed side, pulled her sleeves back up and kneeled next to him.

"Can you hold on to me so I can lift you up?" Hector didn't respond. His eyes closed he dangled his head left to right. Aalexia worried; she cupped his face in her palms trying to make him look at her. "Hector… Hector!" When he opened his eyes she realized the alcohol had taken a toll on him and he was no longer connected to reality. He smiled silly. Aalexia breathed in with patience. Intoxicated men were the worst and this prince was no different. She took him by the arms and tried to get them around her neck for him to get a better hold to her. And he did, so strongly he almost collapsed her on top of him. She tried keeping straight to avoid hurting him further. From so close she noticed smaller cuts and bruises to his arms and shoulders; even a few to his face and neck. Blood had dried up his eyebrows, sign that he was in a punch fight.

She manage to get on top of him, her knees to the sides of his body and with an inhuman effort of strength she lifted him in her arms, with him dangling half amused to her shoulders. His cheek pressed against her face, his beard scratched her skin.

"Hector, Hector look at me! You have to hold on straight for a minute!" She stretched for the bands and wrapped them around his waist. It was a crazy effort, it got her tired and his sweaty body had moistured her own clothes. And amazingly, even though he was half way passed out she felt him growing in between her legs and being on his lap definitely didn't give much distance away from him. He mumbled something and held her even closer hiding his face in her hair. His fingers tangled in her dress as he pulled her to his chest.

"Hector stand still… you're going to hurt yourself!" She knew that the alcohol had numbed him completely so whatever the pain – he didn't feel it. He ignored her and kept saying something unintelligible. She tried to lean forward and make him lay back on the bed, but he would cling on her so badly that if he fell so did she. The more she tried the more he put his body weight on her pressing her against his hips until she felt him so close and so much that made her gasp for air. He probably must've felt it too because he lifted his head and watched her in the eye. For a moment there he seemed sober, like their intimate touch had awakened him. But had also awakened his desire more than it did his mind. In a split second he forced his mouth on hers. His hands became iron bars around her waist making her slide completely wrapping him in between her legs. The dress got caught underneath and exposed her legs up to her thighs and she fought to regain control, but it was in vain. His kiss was nothing like before, no longer soft, no longer tender. He didn't kiss her, he possessed her with everything he had and the numbness of his brain gave him so much more power into it. He let his hands roam free through her hair, pushing her head back for him to deepen his hold on her lips. His head moved fast from left to right, never leaving the air touch her lips, not even for a second. She felt small and powerless facing this rush of brute desire. Her hands remained blocked on his back; her legs spread aside his waist. Hector leaned forward still holding her tight and pushed her down on his shaft, now vibrantly pulsating underneath the thin material. Aalexia moaned and he joined her because his wound hurt with every muscle he twitched when holding her.

Aalexia tried to push herself up and away from him fixing her legs on the bed, but all she got was him rubbing some more against her inner thigh. She was hot and slippery in his hands and his mouth had become a sweet prison for her mind. Then a quick sharp pain and his teeth were in her lower lip, slowly chewing on it, his tongue flickered several times, to then go inside her mouth so suddenly, it drew her thoughts opaque. She felt like surrendering; his heavy breath so close to her ears, his hands cupping strongly the back of her head, his lips all over hers, his hips so well imbedded inside hers… Then she heard him moan again with pain and in an instant of realization, she decided his health was more important than his momentarily insanity so she tried to push him again. This time she just squeezed on the wound and the result was immediate. A growl and then a short cry and he let go of her hiding his face back into her hair.

She felt him tighten all his muscles, from head to toe, as pain sprang through his body. She felt bad for doing this to him, but there was no other way. She managed to regain a far off position from him and gently pushed him down on the bed. The moment his back touched the bed covers, he arched with sorrow. She slowly caressed his chest until he relaxed. He opened his eyes and watched her. He couldn't see her properly, but he still felt her body on top of him and his hands grabbed the sides of her legs as she was still riding him. He used his last drop of strength to press her to his hips one more time.

"Evil… I was actually having a good time for once…" he pushed the words out in reproach… Aalexia inhaled without saying a word. His hands kept her prisoner on top of him. She massaged his torso, down on his rib cage and up on his forearms until he lost track and slipped in to the world of dreams. She knew she had to move fast. She got off the bed and threw a few blankets on him; then took care of all the other smaller wounds. She knew that once the alcohol effect would be gone, the pain will kick in as lively as possible. And this little adventure of his would cost him dearly when he woke up. Now all she had to do was keep watch at his side and pray the wound does not get infected. That would have been bad. Very bad. She sat down away from him, backing herself up against the cold wall. It helped cool down the fire inside. She kept her mind off from it while caring for him but now that she had a minute to herself it seemed that her body remembered every single touch and every single kiss he had laid on her. She closed her eyes. Tears surged and her heart sank to an incredible pain-pleasure feeling. Her lips parted for more air. She loved it, but it was not allowed. He probably wasn't even conscious of what he had done. She let herself fall slowly to the ground, knees to her chest. She watched him sleep profoundly. The fire in the chimney made his sweaty skin shine in the golden light. He was such a handsome man; so powerful. She chased away the thoughts and got up. It was time for this mistress of the house to get beyond her lust wishes and assist the Heir to the Trojan Throne get better. An entire nation depended on her. On him. But first she needed to change clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

"My Lady… Aalexia!" Adrastos shook her arm. She slowly regained consciousness. It felt like she had been dragged along the coasts for days, that's how tired she felt.

"My Lord Adrias is back from the palace!" Aalexia's eyes widened as she started to grasp reality. She quickly got up, but her knees had numbed so as she slept crouched at Hector's bedside. She limped her way down the stairs and into the front yard, but not before taking another look at him. He had been very agitated throughout the night. His fever was oscillating and it worried her to death. When light broke in the horizon she collapsed with exhaustion. Now he seemed better, the fever was down but he was overwhelmed with pain and he seemed to ache with every fiber in his body.

"My Lady!"

"My Lord!" Aalexia rushed to meet Adrias. "The fever is down, but he is in pain. I have given him medicine but it will take a while for him to become conscious."

"Thank you My Lady and Appollo for watching over him and you!" I have brought help! We are taking him to Troy immediately!" Aalexia nodded looking at the men behind Adrias. Soon they wrapped him in blankets and rushed him in a carriage. Behind them, Aalexia watched stricken with sadness how the room emptied. One more goodbye and they left for Troy. Hector never opened his eyes. She feared it… She watched them leave from her bedroom window. When the noises stopped she turned around and started gathering the strips of material and the bloody cloth she had used to clean him. Her fingers caressed them for a minute. Then her lonely woman instincts kicked in and rushed to the kitchen to take on the daily chores.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The market was busy and Adrastos had a hard time following Adelia through the crowd.

"Slow down woman!"

"Shut up and keep up! We must rush back home! Poor Lady, who knows how she feels now! She was so pale this morning when we left… and she still has fever! We have to find that damn potion! Do you have the coins?"

"Yes!"

"Well keep an eye on them! These thieves are everywhere!"

"Worshiper of Hades and of no faith, when will you learn how to trust people!" Adrastos was unhappy with Adelia always being over vigilant.

"Hurry up and leave faith to me!"

Somewhere up the street people hurried to the side to let 2 horsemen pass by. Adelia dragged Adrastos to the side as well, keeping him safe. Overprotective too. Hector saw Adrastos from afar and kicked the horse forward.

"Adrastos!" But he didn't hear him. Soon he caught up with them and bent down from the saddle to pat him on the shoulder.

The old man turned around annoyed with the stranger laying hands on him. When he saw Hector he took a step backwards, scared with the apparition.

"Easy my friend. I didn't mean to scare you. I called you but you didn't hear me!"

Adrias who rode beside him smiled.

"My Prince thank the Gods! You are fine!" Adrastos almost dropped down to his knees. Hector dismounted quickly and stopped him from doing such nonsense.

"I had the best of help in my most critical hour… that's what saved me." Hector looked at him in appreciation. He yearned to ask about her. He hadn't seen or heard from her in almost three weeks. But he did remember that night. Not clearly; he wished he remembered more, but the sensation of it, the feeling it gave him was unbearable. It looked like it got memorized somewhere deep in his groin and made him call on his mistresses one time too many.

"What brings you so far from home in this cold? Shouldn't you be telling war stories to the children?" Hector held him firmly by the shoulders encouraging him to speak openly. But Adrastos hesitated and his initial enthusiasm faded away as he looked to Adelia for an answer. Adelia's face darkened and then looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing My Lord. Just thinking that indeed it's a far way from home and it's such a heavy duty for our old bones to ride all the way back…"

"That's ok Adrastos, I will arrange for someone to…"

"Ohhhhhh! Shummocks! " Adelia growled and kicked Adrastos with the elbow.

"Woman! We discussed this!" Adrastos swang his staff through the air in a menacing gesture.

"Shut it old man! It's right to tell him! This is has been going on for too long and was taken too far!"

Hector was now confused but definitely intrigued. He looked at Adrastos waiting. The old soldier sighed and chose his words carefully as he began speaking.

"Noble Aeneas visited the property a few days ago and… well with business as usual, and there was a little misunderstanding with the horses and the land, and… and My Lady Aalexia disputed the matter with one of his men and…"

"Ahhhh Adrastos you old fool!" Adelia burst into anger and impatience with her old partner. She looked Hector straight into the eye. "They wanted to take the horses away! Because of some unpaid debt from back in the day when Lord Lorianis…." And there she stopped and measured her words as well. "From when he was able to handle the property. We paid him little by little, but he is not looking for the fortune! He wants the mistress. And he comes with these pretexts to always upset her. Now the horses!" Adelia's voice broke. "Aalexia didn't let him take them but he unleashed his brutes anyways! Aalexia fought them and … and… well, she's a brave girl, always has been… but you can't face those Tartarus monsters with so little strength… ." Adelia was so fierce with her story that almost burst into crying.

"Fought them? How?" Hector was stunt. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Why, with a sword My Prince!" Adrastos said it like it was routine for a woman to sword fight with men. Hector remained speechless.

"Sword fight? Her?"

"Yes My Lord, she learnt since she was a child… how do you think we've managed all these years after…" Adelia kicked him again. Adrastos stopped abruptly. "She's our hope… and they took the horses too and the injury..."

Hector felt his body beginning to tremble with anger.

"What… what injury do you mean?"

Adrastos and Adelia looked at each other. Adrastos spoke.

"The blade got through her right shoulder…" Hector's jaw fell open. "She got a pretty bad punch in the eye too." Hector took a step back and span around for air. How could a man fight a woman like this? "We came to buy medicine. The fever won't go down…"

"Adrias make sure you take them to the palace and give them a warm meal. I will call the healer. Prepare the horses. We ride at sundown."

Adrastos and Adelia dared not contradict him. They bowed to his will and followed Adrias through the market and into the palace. Hector boiled inside. He called the healer then summoned his father for a short meeting. At sunset they left the palace and rode fast along the dark line of the Trojan coast.


	8. Chapter 8

Hector paced on the hall way counting the bricks on the wall. The doctor was with her for a long time. Was there something wrong? He sighed and approached the closed door again, trying to grasp on whatever it was going on behind it. Nothing. Adrias came up the stairs and followed him silently.

"He's been in there for a while now…" Hector's voice and attitude didn't bring much ease to Adrias who was growing nervous as well.

"I am sure it is nothing My Lord… He just needs to take extra care with her being… more fragile…"

"He bladed her! You did send a messenger to Aeneas, did you? "

"Did so My Lord!"

"He better show his face at the palace!" Adrias did not comment. No one dared disobeying a direct royal order. Not even Aeneas.

The door opened and the doctor stepped out of the room, carrying a vessel filled with bloody bandages. He wiped the sweat of his forehead then looked Hector in the eye.

"She will be fine My Prince. She did very well for such a small delicate thing…" the old man smiled. "She needs rest though. And something to eat at once! But I cannot convince her. She wants to step out of bed, which I strongly do not recommend. I don't think she will be able to sustain herself! I will prepare a potion downstairs for her to take and some medicine for the wound…"

Hector thanked the doctor and after advising Adrias to provide him with whatever he needed, he rushed to be at her side. He slowly pushed the door open. His senses got wrapped instantaneously in the heat inside; a sticky sweet smell took over his nostrils. Her perfume mingled with the smell of blood making it the most overwhelming sensation he's witnessed. Almost like on the battle field, only that there was no perfume there. Just the smell of rotting corpses. His eyes set on her as she lay motionless on the bed. Her dark tanned skin shined with sweat and the only distinction between her and the rotting corpses was that her jugular muscle spammed slightly indicating life did not leave her body just yet. Plus her beauty, her fragility… he could not even begin to picture a reality where she would be lifeless before him. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly ran his hand up the bed covers on top of her body, feeling the warmth coming from underneath the blankets. He reached for the side of her neck and with the tip of his fingers caressed the soft skin on her naked shoulders. Sweaty strands of heir got stuck to her temples, while black waves fell off the pillow to the floor. He gathered a hand full of the black silk and sank his face into it. Her unique perfume captivated his senses and he lost focus for a minute indulging in a moment of pleasure. Her body moved slightly and he shifted attention to her face. He soaked a piece of bandage in the cold water and gently wiped her forehead, down her cheek bones and to her exposed neck. He observed attentively the way her muscles tensed and how the tendons twirled under the pale skin. She was so skinny, yet so fierce. He pushed her face towards hers to examine her left side as well. The moment she turned her head she moaned and Hector was left speechless. And angry. Her left eye was swollen, dark blue with a move bag of coagulated blood stretching from beneath the eye to her eyelid. She couldn't open it but she did blink a few times with her right eye. Her lips parted trying to tell him something.

"Shhhhh…" Hector sighed. He pushed the bed sheets away to take a look at her shoulder. His movement exposed her right breast but she did not seem to notice it. Neither did he for a moment, carefully taking away the bandage from her wounded shoulder.

"By the Gods…" the way he screeched his teeth didn't say anything good. That was some serious cut for such a tinny shoulder, but the blade had not gone through which would've taken weeks to recover, especially with the cold weather outside. The doctor had sutured it and even though there were just three stitches, it must've hurt. He slowly pulled the bandage back on. His palm grazed the side of her breast and it stopped his breathing. His eyes fully blinded by the image of that perfect round globe of softness an inch away from his grasp. A sheer desire ripped though his body and he felt guilty with acting like this with her going through so much pain.

Aalexia opened her other eye and watched him clearer this time. Her right hand came up his and squeezed gently. Hector quickly covered his newly discovered treasure and in a swift move got his knife out.

"Baby, I want you to be very still, ok? Let's help this eye see as well! Now stand still!" Aalexia watched carefully as he bent down approaching her face with the knife. She closed her eye and waited. Hector knew she was going to panic so he made sure he covered her upper body with his to stop her from moving. Slowly he cut up and down her eye in a short precise move releasing the blood cloth from around her eye. A thick dark liquid dripped down her cheek bone and into her hair as he pressed on the cut to force the puss out. Aalexia squirmed underneath him. Hector grabbed the clothing again and washed away the bloody remains. He then stood again on the edge of the bed and with much care he lifted her into his arms, holding Aalexia to his chest. When he made sure she could hold on to him, he cleaned her eye a bit more and soon enough she started to open it slightly until she regained full vision. Now both of those clear chestnut eyes looked at him with the same warmth he had enjoyed and missed for a while now. Hector scooped her closer to him. Aalexia buried her face in the neck hallow and let all tension pass on from her body into his, feeling how all her sorrow slowly disappeared and the coziness of his body took over.

Hector held her strongly trying to make his outmost in disregarding the refined line of her naked back, the smooth curve of her hip resting next to his. The covers were huddled somewhere in between them, leaving little coverage to her back. She started shivering; her body so hot and feverish. He wrapped her up as much as he could but wouldn't give her up from his arms; not yet.

"I've called upon Aeneas…"

A deep breath for air and Aalexia managed to look him in the eye.

"Why would you ever do that! He did not do this to me! I started it… and his man just…"

"I will not have it!" Hector's voice thundered and he didn't mean it to sound so harsh. "No man is ever to touch a woman like this! It was his man and he could've stopped him! He was looking for it!" Hector was almost barking the words out.

"This will not help, My Lord…" Now she tried to reason with him, her voice calmer and balanced. Hector smiled.

"You know me better than that by now. Don't try to talk me out of it! As soon as you are healed I'll send Adrias for you to take you to Troy! That… unless you don't want to come with me now so I make sure you get the best treatment!" He smiled. He did want her to get the best treatment, but more so, he wanted to have her close to him. He had so little time with her and he grew more addicted to her with each rare encounter they had.

"I am already getting the best treatment… you're here…" She blushed when she realized what that sounded like then quickly added. "… with the doctor…" But Hector was already enjoying her slip. He was fixing her in such loving way it disturbed her already numbed senses. "No… please… I am not… I can't right now…"

"To what? Fight me? Like you always do? You promised to kiss me last time I was here and you didn't!"

"But I did!" her voice rose to a higher note than she thought she had in such conditions. Hector smiled, and then the smile turned into laughter.

"I know… I just dread the fact that I don't remember everything. It does give me a feeling of great…" he sighed holding the air in the chest for a moment. "Great… pleasure…" Aalexia swallowed drily. And as he spoke them, the meaning of the words sieved through his nerves down into the very core of those memories he couldn't unfold properly and he found himself stirred and arose like it had just happened yesterday. His eyes darkened as he cupped her face in his palm pulling it closer to his. Aalexia scrambled, her hands gripping on his clothes as she tried in vain to keep her distance.

Her face was slippery to his touch and it drove him mad. He tangled his fingers in her hair immobilizing her movements. He tasted her lips so slowly, like tasting a refined wine and the aroma of her skin made him tremble with uncontrollable desire. He tasted it again and again, each little part of those soft lips, at a time. Until it was no longer enough. His mouth opened and overpowered hers, parting the lips with short and fast strokes of his tongue, moving ever so fierce, like a predator claiming his prey. He groaned from deep inside the throat as he absorbed each of her breaths, biting on her lips as they got swollen with his kiss.

Her back hurt, her shoulder ached with pain and she went feeble in his arms. Hector balanced their weight as he pushed her down on the bed, being careful on how he set at her side, not to hurt her. He didn't let go though. His hands rushed to unbutton the royal broche holding together the cloak and released it on the floor; he pushed the gladiator sandals off his feet as he lay his body next to hers, sinking them both on the covers. Aalexia barely breathed. It was all happening too fast and she could hardly believe it was all true. Minutes before, she laid in agony with unbearable pain and now she lay in agony with unbearable desire. His lips were all over her face, kissing gently each curve and scratch; he used his tongue to draw a wet line along her jaw then ripped a string of moans from her as he plaid with her ear lobe, nibbling on it until he made her arch. Pain bladed through her body but it was no match for the fiery sensation his mouth created on her skin. His hands came to life and grabbed her body in between the folds of the bed sheets. He looked for a way to get to her skin and was visibly stressed out by the covers always getting in the way. He finally managed to rip them off exposing her body to his touch. And when he did, his heart skipped a beat. The image in front of his eyes was hypnotic and it damaged whatever reason he had left in him. His eyes followed the movement of his hand as he caressed her body from the hotness of her hips to the softness of her breasts. Then down again on her rib cage, to her fluttering belly button stopping inches away from the dark curly triangle hiding her femininity and the very core of her essence. His jaw trembled for an instant when he ran his palm on top of the smooth hair soothing her inner thigh.

Aalexia felt her heart explode, her body stiff and yet so soft, ready to melt under his touch, no matter what that touch asked of her. Hector removed his hands from her hot spot, not wanting to put them both in danger of losing their minds. He looked for the covers and after a moment of struggling to untangle them he hid her body away from his hungry eyes. Still he hesitated not tasting a bit more of her before letting go completely. He let the covers fall on her belly and as he did so he bent down and locked his lips around the rosy bud of her breast. Aalexia gasped for air, gathering her legs together in an attempt to keep her hips from going up calling for him. His lips so warm around her sensitive breast, his tongue moistening her nipple, his teeth pulling on it hungrily making her feel empty inside. And only he could fill her. The sinful thought of him taking her made her so hot that fever felt like just a simple rush of adrenaline next to the hot charcoal she was now inside. Hector stopped for a second to watch his work flourish to then lick it thoroughly a few more times until he satisfied his craving for her taste. At least for this part of her body. He kissed both her breasts before, regretfully, pulling the covers on them too. He didn't dare look her in the eye at first, not wanting to scare her. He felt deformed with desire; but when their gaze met he realized she was no better than him. They looked at each other without saying a word until their breaths calmed down and he could relax at her side. His left arm had numbed since he supported his body weight on his elbow trying to not have her deal with it.

Hector lay at her side holding her hand, like teenagers. Then he started nodding in silence. Soon he was laughing. Aalexia watched him carefully.

"I wish I said I was sorry for putting you through more pain… but I am not…" He took a deep breath of air. "I need to make love to you soon or something bad will happen!" his laughter was not contagious this time. He looked at her. She seemed scared, caught somewhere in between loving the idea and trying to figure out the meaning behind his words.

"You silly girl…" he turned around and caressed her cheek. "I don't think I've ever wanted someone the way I want you. Stop fretting about it! Your virtue is safe with me!..." Half the truth. He was her virtue's biggest enemy. And she let him know she knew it. "I would never dishonor you." Aalexia closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I know…But… but you're making me feel things, you're pushing me beyond my limits."

"Your limits? What about _my_ limits!"

"Well it looks like you have rather loose limits…"

"Not when it comes to refraining from something I'm dying to have!" Hector cleared his voice. Aalexia giggled.

"I have never been too much around men. Not like this." Hector smiled.

"Yes, isn't this ironic?" The thought of men brought him back to a more urgent matter. "Aalexia, stay in bed, get well soon. I want you in Troy as soon as possible. I do not want this matter to be forgotten and go unpunished."

"Hector, please you must understand! Aeneas is… a good man I guess, he's just not getting what he wants and… you know how men react when they get stubborn… I don't want anymore trouble with him!"

"There will be no more trouble once I'm done with him!"

"What do you plan on doing? Please!"

"You'll see!" Hector got up and ran the fingers through his hair then turned to watch her. By Apollo, was she a sight for a man to wake up to! His eyes wrapped her with warmth. He bent down to kiss her one more time. This time gently and lovingly. He kept his mouth pressed on hers for a long time before deciding to get up and gather his things from the floor.

"I will leave the doctor here for a few more days. I brought enough medicine… Do what he tells you to! I will see you soon!" He pushed the cloak aside as he went down to kiss her hand. Their eyes met one more time and Aalexia pleaded with him to change his mind. His encouraging smile didn't comfort her too much. The moment he stepped out of the door she wanted him back. The pain in her shoulder was of little stress to her now. But a whole night of crouching under the pain in her groin was a nightmare waiting to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

The High Court was summoned in the Royal Hall. Priam sat in his chair dominating the room with his presence. Hector at his right side and Paris at his left. The army leaders, the High Priest and the courts men formed two parallel rows along the side of the Hall while two scribes sat at the base of the stairs where the royal family was. Te heavy golden doors opened at once and Lord Aeneas stepped in the room along his suite. They all bowed to the crown and waited. A continuous murmur kept the Hall alive while they were all watching carefully the King in expectation. But Priam remained motionless in his chair looking at the doors. Hector remained calm fixing Aeneas with such an attitude that made the Lord lower his gaze from his.

The doorman announced the arrival of Lady Aalexia, daughter of Lord Lorianis and her suite. Adrastos and Hefaistos stopped at the door step while Aalexia continued all the way to the end of the Hall siding Aeneas in front of the royal family.

"I welcome you both, Lord Aeneas and Lady Aalexia!" King Priam finally spoke with a kind gesture towards the two of them. Hector made a visible effort not to stare at her. She was so beautiful in that simple white gown. Her tanned skin shined like gold next to the thin white veil covering it. She wore a shawl to hide the bandage on her shoulder; that pretty much sent him back to reality and made him turn to Aeneas again. He took a deep breath waiting for his father to finish. His turn would come and Aeneas better be prepared for him.

"Certain circumstances bring us here today, circumstances that, if true, must not be taken lightly." Priam was known for his calmness but swift decisions.

"Your Highness I…" But Priam cut him off with a gesture.

"I will ask the questions Lord Aeneas, if that is alright with you!"

"Yes My Lord, please forgive me…" Aeneas bowed to his King.

"I understand that you have had numerous visits to the Lorianis estate for the past years. On what occasions?"

Aeneas faced Priam with confidence.

"To recover some debts My King. Lord Lorianis owes me money and I was just trying to recover my debt."

"So many times?"

"I know the family is not doing very well, financially…" and he tried to make it sound like he cared. "So I tried not to push things too much and have them pay me back little by little."

"How much does Lord Lorianis owe you?"

"Almost 2,000 gold coins…" A wave of comments swiped through the Hall.

"Silence!" Priam's voice brought order to the Court again. "That is quite a sum for an old man like Lorianis to borrow… he seemed more like a reasonable man when it came to administering his property…"

"Well, the debt has been going on for so long that an interest accrued to the amount and…"

"For a man who makes it look like he cares about the welfare of this family, an interest to such a large amount doesn't sound like a helping solution for them, does it? Tell me, how would have the 2,000 coins help you? As far as I am aware you are one of the richest men in my kingdom… I fail to see how this amount, so insignificant to you and so important to them, could have affected you. I tend to believe there is another reason at stake that you do not wish to name…" And Priam smiled that smile that Aalexia saw in Hector so many times before he struck.

Aeneas swallowed with difficulty and avoided the King's eyes. Then, looking up as if he just got courage from somewhere in the marble floor, he faced both Priam and Hector.

"There is, Your Lordship and through it I have just tried to help. I am sorry if I did not know better ways of doing it, but this seemed the most reasonable approach when you have to do with such a complex character, as Lady Aalexia's!" and he gestured towards her, bowing. Aalexia grimaced and took a step backwards.

"Tell me…" Priam's interest was now stirred, but nothing prepared him for what Aeneas had to say.

"Lord Lorianis is dead. And he's been dead for the past four years! There is no heir in that family, just a hand full of old men, women and children. I sought to convince her that the best way to offer herself and her people a better living is to marry me. A more than noble and decent offer from my part, and yet she denied countless times. Thus, I turned to this old debt that otherwise I would have not demanded, to use as an excuse and make her reconsider."

Hector fretted in his chair grabbing the arms of it so strongly that his knuckle went white. That good for nothing sand warm! How dared he! Priam glanced at his son and warned him to stay put. Hector's shoulders loosened up bagging the Gods for a bit more patience. He was so close to his time. Priam then turned around to face Aalexia. She seemed broken. Tears started falling down her cheeks as she fell down to her knees.

"My King… I can explain…" In the back of the room, Adrastos and Heffe kneeled as well, guilty as charged. But Priam stopped her and gestured her to get up. The soldiers at the door helped Adrastos and Heffe up as well. Aalexia was confused; she expected a harsh punishment for having lied for so long. She felt lost with everyone staring at her, blaming her and probably, saying every possible nasty thing. But Priam seemed to not mind the world around them and he turned towards Aeneas again, who was just as puzzled as Aalexia to the King's reaction. He expected an outburst from his part.

"Do you know what I see here, Lord Aeneas?" Priam showed him the girl at his right who looked as scared as him. "I see a woman who managed, for four long years to take care of a whole property on her own, with the precious help of a handful of old men, women and children… And she must've done a very good job if no one ever missed Lord Lorianis, even though we do now that I know he's gone! Maybe the heir you speak of lies right next to you! It may not always come in a muscle shaped form, but it looks to me that she definitely has built up the attitude and feisty character!" He smiled vividly and there was no harm intended in that smile. "I can only feel honored to know such a woman and I hope the many women who've been left alone find the strength to be as strong minded as she is!" He took a moment to look carefully at Aalexia as she wiped the tears off. Color started reappearing in her cheeks and the King smiled again to such a proof of shyness and decency. "What I fail to understand is how you came to believe that hurting her would make her come to you? I think she was rather… unimpressed!" The Hall filled out with laughter.

Aeneas couldn't find his words anymore. His entire strategy of exposing her and finally getting her to admit to his request into marriage had failed miserably. And moreover, it had the exact opposite effect. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. He managed to squeeze in some words.

"I did not hurt her My King… it was a misunderstanding and one of my man got in an argument with her…"

Hector who had watched the scene in complete silence turned towards him. The amazement to the news had only made him loose focus for a minute. The idea that she stood alone with no one to even compensate the hurt inside, if her father were to still be alive, now made him even angrier.

"A man that you controlled! You allowed him to sword fight her! A woman!"

"Sword fight!" This seemed to Priam like a more shocking piece of information than the death of his General Lorianis. He turned towards Aalexia. "You fought him, with a sword?"

"And punched him in the eye too!" Adrastos voiced barely reached up front where the King was. Priam was left speechless.

"My Lady…"

Aalexia felt compelled to explain.

"My father knew his time at home was scarce and we were left defenseless so many times with all the women and children so he taught me how to defend myself and our land and home. He saw it fit to fight for my life. Death makes no difference if I am woman or a man…" she bowed her regard under Priam's inquisitive eyes.

"But a fist fight?" he laughed. "You're so tinny! Is this how you got that big bruise on your left eye?"

"Yes… I didn't duck in time…" The Hall resonated with the King's satisfied laughter.

"She didn't duck fast enough… oh child, that's just out of this world! Hector, you didn't tell me she was so much fun!" He gasped for air and then turned around towards Aeneas.

"Hector is right though. You should have stopped your man from assaulting her, no matter her fighting skills. I leave Hector to make the call as he brought the charges against you. My son…"

Hector stood up facing the crowd gathered in the Hall.

"What Lord Aeneas did was wrong. We should know better than underestimating our women! And more, we should know better, as men, that it is inequitable and immoral to seek a woman already promised to another!" His words made both Aeneas and Aalexia face him with the same astonishment on their faces.

"What?"

"To whom?"

"Me!"

And silence. Such a deep silence that you could hear the noise in the market outside the palace. Priam cleared his voice trying to bring them back to focus.

"My King, did you know of this?" Lord's Aeneas question came most inappropriate, but considering the circumstances and how funny the situation was, King Priam didn't mind it.

"My son informed me of his decision a while ago." A small innocent lie; Hector had just told him the night before, but he trusted his decision and he liked the girl, so what mattered?

Aeneas seemed furious. He took a step forward and Hector reacted to it stepping towards Aalexia.

"Well, My King… Prince Hector just said that we should not seek after a woman without already promised to another. I did not know of your request to her but then again she does not seem to know of it either. So how can she be promised to you, My Prince, if she is not aware of your wishes?"

Crespus, the Army general stood up at once behind Aeneas.

"I shall have your tongue cut off for being so insolent to our Prince!"

"Crespus… leave him! He speaks the truth. Aalexia is not aware of my wish…" Hector turned to watch her. If she had recovered a bit after her secret was revealed, now she seemed to have lost all life in her. "Let us ask her." Hector's voice was undeniable but inside he trembled more than he did in any of his battles. It was time for him to play his cards. He came down the stairs and faced Aalexia, so close that she had to look up at him.

"My Lady…" Aalexia breathed uncontrollable and her heart was beating so loud, the sound of it covered Hector's voice. She fixed him trying to find some balance in his rigid posture. "Marry me!" The words placed a heavy burden on her shoulders and if she thought he caused her thousands of thoughts to collide in her head every time they met, well now there was nothing. Just blank, pure fear, pure reality. Yet she did not want to look around for help. Neither to Adrias, Adrastos nor Heffe. Her lips parted and the air came out swiftly. Her first attempt of answering was disappointing. Meanwhile, Aeneas approached her as well.

"I've meant you no harm… and I am sorry if I caused any…" he barely dared look her in the eye, bowing. His voice brought back the cold memories of her father's death and the struggle she had to put up with because of this secret and Aeneas always hunting her for it! She ignored him and reached for Hector's hands. She held tight trembling and looked him in the eye. She succeeded this time, with renewed strength.

"Yes, I'll marry you My Prince… if you want me!" and she knew she blushed when he smiled. Aeneas groaned and Aalexia took a step closer to Hector to shield herself away. Hector faced his opponent.

"Lady Aalexia has chosen and you can be sure it was of her own will to be my bride. Make sure your man gets at least the same punishment he inflicted on her! Or I'll make sure he does! I will pay you Lord Lorianis' debt but never again do I want to hear of such acts on your behalf! Never!" he straightened his posture and turned towards the crowd.

"Trojans, I give you your future Queen!" and he raised her hand forward in the cheers of everyone present. She felt her shake so he kept his hold strong on her. Priam joined him along with Paris.

"Let Troy start preparing for my son's wedding! Let us all rejoice this glorious day!" Aalexia did not even dare look him in the eye. Or Paris. Or anyone as a matter of fact.

"Sister!" She hesitated before looking. Paris had a wide smile on his face. He embraced her strongly! "You are now my sister! A princess of Troy! My brother always made the right choices! I never believed though he would make the right choice when it came to women, yet he proved me wrong once again!" he laughed with Hector pushing him aside. Aalexia returned the embrace and thanked him by nodding. She still couldn't find the words to express all that was going on inside her soul. A soft hand lay on her shoulder and as she turned around King Priam bowed to her.

"My King!" She hurried to make him stop.

"Let this old man bow to the future of his empire! Because you my child, will be the future, the mother of Hector's children, heirs to the Trojan throne!" He kissed her hands and then placed them back into Hector's. The King's warm eyes brought her some calm after the madness she had gone through. Hector put his arm around her and she leaned against him for comfort. At the door Heffe was trying to keep Adrastos from crying, but his efforts were in vain. The old soldier shed tears of joy! What wonderful news, how beautiful! The children at home will now have more lentil soup to celebrate!


	10. Chapter 10

Illithia rushed into the room caring the veil. The flowers washed wave after wave of perfume everywhere in the room. Aalexia closed the eyes and absorbed the sweet smell deep in her lungs. She avoided going out on the balcony to be seen by the crowds waiting for the royal couple. She did peak. Troy was celebrating. She had never seen the city so beautifully decorated. So many lights and flowers! The royal navy blue was everywhere and the golden cups were out on the tables for the guests to serve on the most refined wine sent all the way from Apollonia for their wedding. She quivered still thinking about it and she was hours away from marrying the Prince of Troy.

Time flew by fast and before she knew it Illithia stepped into the room again, this time she stopped in her tracks admiring Aalexia's beauty. She sparkled in the late afternoon sun. The golden leaf crown put an aura to her dark chestnut hair waving down her bare back. The gold amulets on her shoulders embedded with the royal insignia kept the white dress on her tinny shoulders, but molded in a very sensual way on her breasts, leaving the warmth of the sunny winter day to caress the sides of the soft globes down her ribs to her hips. She hated Trojan fashion! It left her more naked than dressed! And the whole population will be watching her.

Illithia stopped the flow of her thoughts.

"My Lady we must go now… They are waiting for you."

And so they were. The entire royal court led by Priam himself sided as usual by Paris. But this time Hector stood high on the steps under a garland of flowers. He took her breath away the way he stood tall, with the same golden leaf crown on the black curls, with gold bracelets wrapping the fit muscles on his arms. She watched in silence and felt grateful that Paris now took her hand to lead her to the altar; like that she could lean on him and make sure she was steady because she couldn't take her eyes off him. And for once she didn't feel bad about staring. Hector was her husband to be, she should start learning to be comfortable around him. Around all of him. She blushed before the High Priest could even say something.

Hector followed her along boiling inside. He was happy and such an easiness of heart was unlike him, unlike anything he was told to feel and be as a ruler. But she made him happy and proud. She was witty and stubborn and loving, caring and he couldn't have been more blessed. Yet, as the moment came nearer to them getting married, all he thought of was her and the few moments of privacy they had together. He knew nothing could stay in between him and making love to her anymore but he feared he was going to fast for her. Married or not he was not going to push her into it just because he wanted it.

So for the time being he lingered on her perfume as she staid beside him and was fairly happy to hold her hand in his as they exchanged vows and rings. He put the royal seal on her finger and felt proud to see her flourish with happiness. Cheers and rose petals rose to the skies as they walked through the centre of Troy greeting their people. A huge bonfire flamed up in the middle of the market and the royal musicians entertained the crowds until late in the night. Paris had gathered the most beautiful dancers in Troy to enchant the eyes of the guests and soon everyone got caught in the dances forming circles around the fire. The wine kept flowing and so did the wishes for happiness, wealth and long life for the newly weds. A little past midnight, Hector left her side and disappeared into the palace. Aalexia smiled when he kissed her hand but did not follow him continuing to sit at the King's side. Before long Illithia came to her and whispered in her ear.

"My Lady… it is time…please follow me."

She didn't ask. She thought it was part of some other palace protocol she did not know of. She had so much to learn about the life at the palace. Soon enough she found herself walking on the same corridors as before when Adrias took her to Hector's chambers. And indeed, Illithia stopped before the same massive golden doors, bowed to her then disappeared down the corridor. Now she understood what she meant. And immediately she panicked. She did not know what to do, how to react. Hector was her husband, but then again she had never been with a man, she didn't know anything about this and she didn't have a mother to tell her all about it. What if she disappointed him? What if now he discovered she wasn't all that he had seen in her? Nervously, she folded the veil to her dress in between her fingers. Then the golden doors opened suddenly and Hector stood tall in front of her, exactly as she had seen him the ast time she was there. Almost naked. And almost a God if it weren't for him to be mortal, because he had everything else of a God. He smiled and took her by the hand. The doors closed behind her and she tried to hide her panic. She felt him behind her watching in silence. She decided she had to face him with the truth. She turned around and looked him in the eye even though she knew she was blushing to the top of her head.

"I don't know what to do…"

He burst into laughter and held her tight kissing her temples. Then made her look him in the eye.

"I don't want you to do anything you do not want to do… I will wait until you are ready. I know I have forced this marriage on you already!"

"No you have not! You have been very kind in helping me …" Hector smiled and replied her with a gentle kiss.

"You are not the kind of woman to be helped by being forced into marriage. Otherwise Aeneas would have had you long ago…"

"Yes… well, I'm still trying to figure out the part where you decided to make me Queen out of the blue!" Hector could see that she was still affected by it.

"Not really out of the blue" he smiled again, going back and forth around her, observing.

"We barely know each other." She looked him in the eye.

"In terms of time, yes. In terms of everything else, not really."

"What do you mean by everything else?" she fret when asking the question, but she needed an answer to clarify her own feelings. Hector took a moment to put his thoughts in order and summarize what she meant to him in the most coherent and simplest way possible.

"You are everything a woman is not." She laughed shortly. "You're well educated yet your swearing would shame any of my men, you're witty but you play dumb, your kind and sweet but when I turn my back on you, you start battling lords! And you know, what strikes me the most, is how fearful you can be of things! So much courage and yet so much fear in one mind!" He observed her silently. "And then again I like a woman to fight me every now and then." She smiled playing with the veil.

"You might be surprised at what now and then means with me…" her smile turned devilishly.

"Too late now I guess." He laughed in return and took a step forward embracing her. "Don't you want to know what the other part of everything else is?" His turn to play the devil. She blushed but decided to confront him. He liked her defiant attitude because he had the perfect remedy for it.

"What is the other part of everything else?"

"Let me show you…" At that moment Aalexia took a deep breath like right before a plunge in the sea. Hector gave her a moment then kissed her; she kept completely still breathing through her nose like a racing horse.

He caressed her cheek down to the corner of her lips. So much for defiance! But his smile faded as well when he contoured her mouth with his thumb. Her eyes followed the expression of his face and that feeling of want quickened inside her. She took his hand in hers and kissed each finger in turn then looked at him and saw the same raw desire in his eyes.

"I am willing to wait for you if you need me to, but I am not willing to be tortured…" he barely managed to smile with all the sexual tension rising in the air.

"No need to wait. I will not be less ignorant to a man's desire a week from now…" Aalexia remained motionless looking at him. She felt warm inside with the thought that this man would wait for her.

Hector fixed her with such strength it made her bounce back, but he followed her immediately, closer than a moment before. His arms tightened around her, his face molded on hers, his breath soothed her eyelids.

"I've had to do with virgins before, but never with one who plainly tells me she's in the dark." They looked each other in the eye.

"I could lie and look like an idiot!"

"Why don't you just do what you feel like doing?"

"To you?"

"Preferably." They both laughed. "See, I don't know how to handle a situation like this either. I am with a woman, she pretends she's great, she's everything I need, she makes meaningless jokes and I end up having her, pure sex to just wake up to another morning. Yet here I am with you, I want you since I first laid eyes on you, I married you, we're in the bedroom… and what do I do? I'm making meaningless jokes! Who's the idiot now?" Aalexia laughed; leaning forward she tip toed and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that?"

"Something I felt like doing… to you. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Go on…"

"I am not that brave!" She blushed again. Hector took her in his arms again slowly removing the veil from her head and shoulders.

"How about we start with something nice and easy?" He kissed her again, this time long and hard. She inhaled it deep inside savoring the flavor. But the kiss had an adverse effect than what he expected. "Then again I don't think I have that much resilience in me to take it _that_ nice and easy with you… whatever I do, do not let me hurt you." She barely had time to nod when Hector took her mouth again with such force that it made her clench on him for balance. The crown fell to the floor following the veil.

His kiss made her oblivious. Her body automatically copied his moves and when he licked her lower lip she licked his. When his hands came up on the side of her ribs she let hers wonder on his back, grabbing him closer. Hector took hold of her head and pushing it back he kissed her neck, every pulsating vain down to the collarbone, licking inside the hallows at the base of her neck. He then followed the fine line of her shoulders, biting on the soft skin as he fitted her better to his chest. Aalexia dropped her hands to his waist as they got weaker and weaker; she was loosing control.

Hector cleared the way to her body unlocking the amulets on the dress. The moment the last one fell open the dress swirled down her breasts and stopped somewhere low on her hips. The cool evening breeze coming through the drapes hit her naked back with refreshing force. She felt cold, but such coldness she had never sensed before. She was so hot and yet she shivered; but maybe it wasn't the cold. The touch of his arms on her caused her to fret. Her skin got the goose bumps and she felt her breasts hardening. She tried to hide it and Hector was more than happy to be her hide out.

The moment their bodies touched he felt drained of good intentions. He wrapped her so tight for a minute letting every inch of her touch every inch of him so he can balance his thoughts for a second. He wanted this to be good for her; he wanted time for himself to make this right. She disserved it. He went back kissing her, trying to focus on only her lips for a while longer. But the way her rosy nipples grazed his chest, the way they pressed against him, molding and moving all across his muscle made him go mad. He twisted her around and slowly forced her down on one of the tables behind him. She was so taken aback by the change of things she didn't have time to support herself to anything, her arms fell open on the sides and her body was left to the mercy of his hands. Hector slowly fitted himself in between her thighs while arching her back towards him. He took a moment to admire her body so beautiful in the candle light; he freed one hand and trailed a path down her neck, on top of the hardened breasts and to her waist where the dress was pilling up in folds. He couldn't see her face the way her head was falling backwards on the table, but he could see how agitated she was; her chest was going up and down so fast in expectation. He pushed down inside her thighs and lifted her on the corner of the table then holding her ever so tight took over her breasts hungrily. She moaned and arched beneath him and each time she moved made him push inside her legs some more until he laid her body completely on the cold surface of the table. His hands gripped on the sides of the tale holding on to it as he pushed down on her each time more intimately.

Aalexia lost her breath under his weight. The cold table underneath gave her chills while his hot skin on top of her made her burn inside. She couldn't avoid it anymore so she let her legs encircle his waist and he fit perfectly. Her initiative was welcomed with a deep groan in her ear. If her mind wasn't so blown apart by everything he was doing she would've sworn she smiled happily knowing she gave him pleasure. But reason had nothing to do with the way he fed on her flesh, sucking on her breasts, biting down her ribs to her belly button and back again. The way his hips rubbed against hers caused her such urge to have him inside of her she felt ashamed. The very acknowledgment of her desire made her crazy. She tried to get up and ask him to take it slowly but the way her body moved underneath his, made Hector unresponsive to her demand. He stood up for a minute and she heard the material hiss as it was torn off his body, then seconds later she felt his palms running down her belly locking around her hips. She wasn't sure whether to look or not; she opened her eyes and saw Hector standing above her and she could tell he was naked even though he couldn't see him from waist down. He smiled then bent down to kiss her again and as he did she felt him rub against the peak of hair, up her belly slowly sinking in her skin as he laid his weight on top of her. The very sensation of his manhood so close to her core made her panic.

Hector felt her hold on his arms and knew he was pushing her limits. But it was too late to go back; anything he would do from that point forward would scare her. He released her and went down to his knees searching with his mouth the inner hot spot between her thighs. When she felt his head between her legs Aalexia called his name trying to reach and stop him. But Hector moved fast and in one move he placed the sweet soft bud in between his lips stroking it with his tongue, slowly letting her get used to the sensation. Aalexia screamed falling back on the table, her knees bouncing trying to get closer, but Hector held tight and didn't let her move. He kept a clear way to her most secret place; but he was ready to reveal himself every little part of it. He nibbled on her a little longer, and then slowly let his tongue roam up and down her cleft, in slow long strokes. She tasted good, sweet and he found it hard to keep himself from taking more at once. Little by little his moves intensified; Aalexia couldn't hold it together anymore and before long Hector heard her cry and he knew he'd broken her down. But the way she called his name, her body unsteady under his touch broke him as well. A few more gentle touches and he deepened his tongue inside her, ever so mild. She no longer cried his name, she pleaded with him to give her a moment. Hector found it hard to stop. He lifted her off the table and walked to the bed laying her on the golden bed sheets. Her face was burning and she didn't dare look at him. Hector pulled the dress down her legs and took a moment to contemplate on her nakedness. The more she twisted trying to hide the more he wanted to see more. He lay next to her and their complete touch made her moan. Hector took control again pushing himself on top of her, making her body sink in the bed covers. His lips tasted like her and the taste was so provocative she felt aching inside with uncontrollable desire. Hector seemed omnipresent on her body, touching everything from the sides of her neck to the back of her knees, from caressing her breasts to tempering with the inside of her hips. She was quick silver in his hands and all he wanted is to keep her still and make her ready.

He cupped her face in his palms and made her look at him; and when she did he gave her a comforting smile. Aalexia's breathing slowed down now that his body seemed still on hers. She gave herself a moment to enjoy the way her body burnt everywhere it touched his, indulging in the warm feeling of being so fragile in his arms. Feeling safe and sheltered. Hector released her face and traced the curves of her body down to her thighs. He gently squeezed her buttocks in his hands lifting them up to give himself a better angle to access her. At the same time he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her long and lovingly, making her forgetful at what he was doing. By the time she felt him entering her it was too late to stop him. He had a strong grasp on her hips and she felt him sliding inside her, inch by inch. The feeling was scary, like an intrusion she found hard to fit. Her hands automatically went down his shoulders and on his rib cage trying to stop him. But his body weight kept coming down on her taking him deeper inside her. The pressure in her groin increased and she gasped for air for a second when he let her breath. She urged her hands on his hips pushing him back, trying to prevent the pain from growing. Hector bit her on the lower lip diverting her attention for a moment. She moaned getting the lip in between her teeth to suck the pain out. Hector took advantage and in one cutting move pushed himself inside her all the way through. Aalexia's eyes widened, her back arched instantaneously; her mouth opened and a short cry escaped as her hands pushed him feverishly out of her. But Hector was too heavy to even flinch. He gave her time to get used to him, to let the pain sieve through her veins. Little by little she regained the color in her cheeks and Hector kissed each one of them in return, then the soft wet eyelids, down to the her ears.

Then he pulled back and felt Aalexia twist and tense inside making it so much more pleasurable for him. He smiled. She was so tight, so deep, so delicious. Her hands got stuck on his hips but no longer pushed him away. He found his way back in, each time going all the way through. He loved to see her lose her breath underneath him, the way her body craved for his; her core was hot and slippery and Hector had a hard time keeping each move steady and slow. But Aalexia moved and her thighs slipped from his grasp, their bodies changed position and Hector lost track of his movements. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against him so hard it made her cling on his shoulders. He pushed her hair away and kissed her passionately allowing his shaft to take her recklessly, wildly, mindless. Aalexia screamed her head fell backwards; the room span with her and her eyes could no longer perceive light from dark, colors, shades and shadows. She was swirling in a spiral of immense pleasure and it all came from the way he thrust in her, so vigorously, so possessive making it impossible to keep track of the world around. His fingers tangled in her hair while he kissed her more, endlessly, synchronizing his lips with his hips.

His body was focused on her and her alone. From their hips colliding faster and faster into a continuous movement, to her breasts rubbing against his chest, so soft and flexible, to their mouths breathing the same air and her hands holding tight above the pillows. Aalexia's body moved faster than her brained allowed it too. She arched each time he would come down on her, meeting him, easing his way inside, coiling around him. Hector shut his eyes tight. The pleasure surged from his groin and swished up his spine and into his head, making him urge his body to release. Her moans in his ear, the way her skin shinned in the candle light from the effort, the way his body met hers, the way his shaft slid inside her folds with each thrust was a sight that drove him mad. He growled in her ear trying to gain control over the situation. But his body had a mind of its own. His hips wouldn't give up their back and forth movement, slower, faster, deeper, teasing.

"Hector…" his name on her lips, that one word made him lose control completely. She had never said it so swiftly, so out of breath. He claimed her lips roughly making her moan and taking all those moans inside him as he kept ravishing her mouth. He let go of her abruptly going up on his knees and pulling her on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted her up and placed his shaft inside her from underneath. Then slowly let her fall on him, guiding her hips in circles around his cock. Aalexia cried with how deep she felt him, her head fell back and strands of her long hair got stuck on his hands as he kept pulling on her hips. He kissed her jaw line and licked her neck tasting the thin salty sweat layer on it. She put her legs down on the bed balancing her weight in his arms, easing his way to maneuver her on him. His moves intensified and with a powerful grunt he pushed her down on the bed and came in her a few more times before his body collapsed in a violent orgasm. His climax washed through her feeling him arch inside her, feeling his essence invading her groin, warm and pulsating. She felt her heart explode with a joy she had never felt before. Tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes as she embraced him. Hector lay on her motionless; his breathing forceful and loud, as he was trying to regain his strength.

Minutes passed before they were able to get under the covers. Aalexia felt exhausted and the cool breeze of the night made her sweaty body shiver. Hector pulled her in his arms, sheltering her away. He brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her temples.

"All I think about is starting all over again!"

Aalexia giggled with her face buried in his neck.

"I know I hurt you, I wish…" But she put a finger on his lips and sealed them. He kissed that finger and then slowly sucked on each of the other four. Aalexia tried to pull the hand back but he hid it in his and kept it with him.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked at the ceiling but she knew he meant his question.

"A little…" Hector mumbled unhappy. "But it's normal…"

"It's not normal to be as savage about it as I was… But you left me no choice! You're driving me crazy!" Aalexia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hector kissed her back on the rosy swollen lips. He traced the contour of her face with his thumb and smiled. He hid his face in her hair and whispered.

"I am scared to tell you how much I love you."

Aalexia's heart stopped for a second at the sound of the three words. And then a race of heart beats pushed the blood faster through her veins.

"I am afraid too. You are too good to be true. Good things don't last for long."

Hector made her look him in the eye. "Nothing will bring us apart." _But death_ she thought and it terrified her. She embraced him harder.

"I love you Hector, Prince of Troy." She smiled, hiding from him.

"Better not tickle me like that or you won't get any sleep tonight." She smiled again and cuddled closer closing her eyes. Hector blew in the candles next to the bed. The sweet gold light from the torches outside, the shadows on the walls and his powerful heart beat in her ear tucked her to sleep. In the last moments of consciousness she tightened her legs together attempting to control the vibrations of her body still baring the print of his body inside her. Hector stroke her back and before long she lost track of thoughts and for once in such a long while there was nothing out there but warmth, comfort and safety.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three months** into her blissful marriage; three months of heaven on earth; three months during which she had forgotten about death, loss and sorrow. It had only been three months when the bad news arrived with a merchant ship that met Greek soldiers on its route to Thracia. And now 10,000 men stood on the city shores ready to break down the high walls of Troy. Menelaus, the Greek King was forging an empire and the city was standing in his way. Fortune, power and fame were his code. And for that code he was willing to do anything. The war had spilt in their homes two weeks before and Aalexia saw Hector lead the Trojan armies into battle and she felt she wasn't worthy enough in the eyes of the Gods when asking for his safe return over and over again.

The first day of battle gathered soldiers as far as the eye could see facing the gates of Troy. They were so many Aalexia wondered if it was even worth trying to fight back. But Hector planned and played the military strategy masterfully and before mid day he had torn apart the enemy ranks scattering them back to their barracks on the Aegean shores.

Paris witnessed the massacres from inside the palace. He was left out of the fighting; because of his youth and inexperience Hector refused to make him part of such a huge war. Never had any Trojan thought he'd witness such times. The world was watching; waiting to see what would become of Troy and its great city walls. The pressure on the King's shoulders was great and Hector was sharing it evenly.

Each night he would come back to their chambers, each night more worried than the day before. But she could not and did not allow herself to despair because he needed her to stay strong. He was the Heir to the Trojan Throne and she was his only support in such a dark hour. But it was hard for her to keep herself composed.

But tonight he seemed to be at ease. Another small victory; but far from what Troy needed to survive. The Court Council was gathering to seek advice from the King and take further action. The hustle and bustle from the Royal Hall kept the entire palace awake. The chief commander of the armies urged the High Priest to provide them with word from the Gods. Nature and animals around them were supposed to tell them about times to come. And Hector believed the times to come only asked for much caution and reason from their part.

"I must remind you that Achilles did not fight today! That means there must be dissensions among them! An attack from our part would only bring them together! And all we've been trying to achieve will go to waste! Divide and conquer! There is no other way to break such a large army!" Hector stood up at his father's side. The generals contradicted him.

"We made them flee! The Greeks ran back to their king! The might and strength of the Trojan army has proven its worth yet again! We have the finest archers in the land! Let's attack them at day break; the archers will clear the way for us and we will sweep through them like water washes the filth off the coast!"

"High Priest what can you tell us?" The King turned towards the humble servant.

"A peasant saw a hawk with a snake in his claws flying above the village. That can only be a good sign. The poisonous reptiles that have invaded our shores will soon perish! Apollo will not let this go unpunished!"

"We cannot plan our strategy on snakes being kidnapped by birds for food! Achilles desecrated Apollo's temple and Apollo didn't strike the man down! The Gods will not fight our battles, but our men will and I will not lead them to certain death!"

"Hector, do not mock the Gods!" his father raised his voice.

"Father you know I always praised the Gods, but this is a time where we have to take things into our hands and we have to think carefully each step we take! I say we hold our ground and wait for them to attack, let's not give them a reason to unite! I do not want Achilles to join the battle. I've seen that man spear a soldier from so far away! An inhuman throw! The fate of this war might change if he joins in!"

"Let us vote!" The King rose and addressed his council. Hector fell back in his chair when he saw that three thirds of his councilors raised their hands.

"Fine… Prepare the men! We attack at dawn!"

Aalexia stood up all night at his side, watching him silently as he polished his armor getting ready for the fight. Before he left he took a moment to embrace her. He kissed her for so long it almost broke her to tears.

"Promise me you will come back to me! Make sure you do!" He just smiled. He could never make such a promise. Aalexia watched the doors as they closed behind him.

Hours later when the sun was high up on the sky the army returned. Hector looked ravished with pain. He never looked more somber and grim than that day. None of his generals spoke anymore. None of them dared watch him in the eye. Aalexia ran behind him as he walked with long hard steps towards their bedroom. She barely caught her breath when he turned around to watch her.

"I killed a boy today. About Paris' age. He did not deserve to die so young."

"It is not for you to bare his death. Wars are unfair! People die! They all fall regardless of how old or young they are!" Aalexia caressed his arms and shoulders.

"He was his cousin." And his voice sounded so abrupt it scared her. They locked regards and she dared not say his name. "Achilles'." A fear stroke in her heart and she prayed that it did not surface in her eyes. But he knew. He knew Achilles would come for him. He sat on the bed side taking the leg fenders off. Aalexia didn't move. He reached for her and pulled her in his arms.

"Everything will be all right." He kissed her and she cupped his face kissing him until she lost breath. He smiled and held her tight. "I want to show you something." And he led her in the basement of the palace, through the cellars to a small wooden door.

"Do you remember how we got here?" Aalexia nodded. "If something happens this is where you must come. Just follow the corridor and it will take you on the other side of the mountain. It will be safer for you there."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Aalexia was scared beyond imagination, more terrified then when her father passed away.

"Because you must know! Because if something happens you need to hide! If they breach the walls they will kill all the women and children but if _you_ are taken prisoner, it will be worse than death! Aalexia look at me!" Hector shook her to reality. "Save as many as you can, but you get here, do you understand me?"

"Yes…" He breathed in and then took her in his arms.

"Be brave my love! Always be brave!" He kissed her eye lids and then walked her back to the bedroom. He spent the night making love to her, slowly, tasting every inch of her body, memorizing every curve, keeping her so tight against him like he wanted to embody her in himself. Aalexia felt sad beyond understanding. His lovemaking reminded her of a bitter goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke up very early in the morning. She felt very agitated. She went out on the terrace looking at the desert lying at the foot of the city walls. The wind blew mildly, dissipating the small sandy clouds. There was nothing out there, not a sound, not a whisper. The calmness of the view made her unease. Like the silence before a storm. She pulled on the dress to wrap herself more in the veils. She felt cold, shivering with a feeling of expectation she couldn't ignore. Her hair rose and set relentlessly on her shoulders, molding on the vibrations of the wind. She didn't care about brushing it that morning. Hector was no longer in the room and because of his absence she felt the bedroom grow to a bigger size than it actually was.

She watched the shores again. The sand dunes were closing in the horizon hiding the enemy camp from sight. She feared the sand rising from the ground; she feared the sunlight being blurred with their marching towards the city. But nothing happened. It was almost noon and no battle cries were heard yet. No calling to arms. She fretted. Then a noise; afar, in the distance. A chariot slowly closing on the city gates. The black horse stepped lightly dragging the battle cart behind it. One man stood in the cart; his hand on the harness, the other on his waist. He wore black garments and silvery fenders. The black crest on his helmet barely moved as the chariot roamed closer and closer. It was like the wind didn't even touch him. Whatever fear was left in Aalexia got stirred to a maximum. She took a step further out on the balcony to take a better look. Her fingers gripped on the stony edge. The chariot came to a halt and the rider stepped out of it, positioning himself in front of the huge wooden gates. Legs spread, his sword drawn from the sheathe; menacing as he stood there waiting. Still not a sound. Her eyelids closed and as they did, half way through a voice thundered through the stillness of the afternoon.

"Hector!" Her heart froze; her eyelids sank so deep it made her beautiful face frown with pain.

"Hector!" Her jaw trembled and she couldn't find the strength to let go and leave. Wave after wave of adrenaline and panic rippled through her body, hurting with fear and disbelief. And then the man was on the move, drifting left to right, in calculated hard steps, tapping his right knee with the tip of his sword as he paced.

"Hector!" More soldiers came in front of the gates and cleared some of the smaller barricades. That was her queue. She fled out of the bedroom and down the stairs like she was given wings on the soles of her feet. She took the back door corridors leading straight into the market and as he drew near the exit her flight quickened. She was short of breath by the time she reached the outer door. She pushed it aside and rushed into the scorching sun. She took a moment to inhale and look around. The soldiers were slowly lifting the heavy pylons holding the gates together. She took a step further ready to command them to stop. The man outside the tall walls was still calling for Hector and his voice seemed to sieve through the bricks and into her heart. And like a murmur she heard the steps behind her. She closed her eyes listening to each step as it came closer and she felt tears flooding her sight. She slowly turned around to see Hector looking at her. And love was all she could think of. And loss was all she could feel. And his face so perfectly carved by the hands of the Gods was petrified into a peaceful look. Aalexia rushed and grabbed him by the hands pushing aside the helmet and shield.

"Hector, don't do this! You don't have to go! Please! Please!" Her voice trembled and all of her frustration spit out as she roamed around him, touching him, caressing him, embracing him. Finally he looked at her. And he smiled. Such a beautiful smile it made her stop and wonder.

"Please, I beg you, I beg and plead you for what I am worth, do not go! Let him be! You didn't do anything to him! Please Hector, please I beg! I cannot make it without you!" Hector cupped her face and wiped off the flow of tears.

"I love you with every breath I take." He placed a soft long lasting kiss on her lips and hid her in his arms for a moment. So strong the metal in his armor hurt her ribs. When he tried to push her away he rushed back to hold him; she ran her hands on his face, tracing the dimples in his cheeks, the powerful line of his chin. She forced him to look her in the eye.

"Don't go! Don't go!" He wanted to yell but the men around them and the fright she saw in their eyes prevented her from showing them how desperate she really was. She had to be dignifying. She was their queen. And if she fell into despair, what than should she expect of her subjects?

Hector held her hands tight as he gently pushed her aside. He could not let her see the end in his eyes. He had never feared facing an enemy more than he did now. And he only hoped she didn't read it in his eyes. He took the helmet with both hands and fit it on the dark curls, then grabbed the sword tight in his hand and lifted the shield to his chest as he stepped towards the gates. Aalexia stepped back crying bitterly. She felt it was beyond her powers to stop him. To stop this from happening. Behind her Illithia caught her by the shoulders with trembling hands. The soldiers pushed the heavy doors aside and the desert opened in front of her eyes. She saw him; standing there; waiting. Her chest hurt with how fast her heart was beating. Hector stepped in the shadow of the gates and the more he went forward, the more he seemed to disappear and slip from her grasp. Aalexia bounced forward but Illithia's arms around her stopped her in her tracks. More tears came and went as the doors closed behind her husband. She felt exhausted with so much pain and Illithia dragged her upstairs.

Up on the royal balcony Priam sat motionless in his chair staring at the pale horizon. Paris looked stricken as he sat at his left, with his palms pushing down on the knees. Aalexia rushed to the edge; the wind blew much harder up here. The veils of her dress got knotted as they stranded away from her body. Down below, Hector was steps away from his opponent. He had stopped his pacing and was closing in on the Prince of Troy, so slowly, like a predator. Aalexia took a step to her right, trying to have a better view. She pushed the hair aside nervously; the wind was as restless as her. Something was happening and she died to know what it was as none of them seemed to engage the other in combat. Hector followed the man as he turned his back on him. Aalexia scratched the wall clanging on the side of the balcony, leaning forward.

"Aalexia!" Priam's voice resonated through the hot air. "Come! Sit with me!" But her eyes were set on Hector. She finally let go and obediently sat at the King's right side. She folded her hands in her lap and tightened her fingers so hard they hurt. She breathed in and as the air came back out a roaring rose from beyond the balcony.

Achilles charged at full speed, pushing his body up in the air to then fall hard on Hector. He flinched and Achilles sword bit the sand. The Greek Mirmidon stood up and faced Hector. He had his shield up and his eyes set on the warrior. Achilles smiled, a smile he alone recognized. He taunted Hector. He teased him, like you tease the prey into scaring it, weakening it. His attack came swiftly. The way he went at it, with such force and determination made the audience in the royal balcony bleach. Aalexia balanced back and forth in the chair, to the point of fainting. Hector retaliated with renewed force each time his opponent slipped and missed his aim. Or did he? Achilles took a few steps back and threw his helmet to the ground. He shook his head and his golden locks fell down his tanned shoulders. He looked like he was ready to play. Hector had just got his full attention and he always enjoyed a good game. He leaped forth and a step away from Hector he larked thrusting his sword forward. The metal clashed and the sound reverberated through the air again and again, as the blades kept colliding. One jolt and Hector fell to his knees. Aalexia startled and got of the chair. Priam hurried to take her hand and force her to settle down again. She paid no attention to him and it took her a while before she found the calm to take her place at his side again.

Hector let his helmet fall as well as he pressed against the cut on his leg. When he got up she saw it was deep. He dragged his leg behind him as he tried to find a far off position from Achilles and regain his control and balance. Achilles didn't seem to hurry. He took his time, waiting for Hector to pull his strength together. Aalexia knew they were talking but she couldn't make anything of it because of the distance and the wind. She dreaded seeing Hector wounded. She dreaded the hot sun blinding him. She dreaded Achilles walking lively around her husband like a vulture scavenging on a corpse. She fell back in the chair, voided.

Swords went up in the air again and this time Aalexia crumbled inside. Achilles stroke so hard that Hector barely stood his ground. In a few minutes it became clear that attacking was no longer an option for him and she prayed his defense would hold. The way Achilles moved was incredible. He twisted and turned left to right and back and forth so quickly even the eye had a hard time perceiving it. Aalexia ran bewildered and in agony almost collapsing against the balcony wall. Priam stood up but he was too drained to be able to move any further.

The sun burnt but her skin didn't hurt. The wind blew but her eyes didn't sting. The man she loved fell to his knees but she couldn't move. She saw Achilles come near, she saw him turn to then come again and her heart barely made it to the next beat. Her eyes closed and opened so slowly and each time to the same scene. Achilles turned his back on Hector one more time. Yet when he came around his blade speared straight in Hector's heart. The shield fell from his hand. The sword followed. _Look at me baby, look at me!_ Aalexia caressed him with her thoughts. _Look at me for you are not alone!_ Achilles retracted the sword and Hector fell face down in the dirt.

Aalexia backed off into the wall behind her, hiding in the shadow. Tears. Tears and immense emptiness. Tears. Tears and immense pain. Illithia shook her. Tears. Priam fell back in his chair. Tears. She supported herself against Illithia to take one more look. Achillies was tying Hector to his chariot. Her Hector lay dirty facing the heavens waiting for him. In slow motion she brought herself to a state of consciousness that allowed her to move her feet and run. She ran like a mad woman down the stairs and into the market and to the gates. Yelling from the top of her lungs for the doors to open. The soldiers tried to stop her, but she would fight them back with a vengeance.

"Open them I say! Open them! Open them now!" and her screams tore them apart.

And the gates opened. Achilles narrowed his eyes watching carefully the tinny silhouette coming from the shadows. His lips parted with a short breath when she stepped out into the light. A white dress flowing with each step she took, the naked shoulders shinning in the sun as she walked towards him. The long chestnut hair so ravished by the wind it looked like she'd been riding on the shores for hours. Each step forward she took made him take one step back. She was like a vision, so silent and torn. She stopped next to Hector's body. Her eyes set on the man who had just took her heart with him to the grave. The sand had stuck on the sweat covering his face, mutilating that godly beauty she so loved in him. The wound in his chest gushed with blood still bubbling out. She turned her head around sick with the pain. She was afraid to touch him. She feared feeling the warmth left in his body. She made a titanic effort to approach Achilles dragging her small feet alongside Hector's dead body.

Achilles stared at her face and if he ever hated, angered inside, if he ever wanted revenge - that was all gone. This woman humbled him with the warmth in her eyes. With her clear vision and parted dry lips as she gasped for air closing in on her enemy. A step away from him she fell to her knees and faster than he could realize it she grabbed on his hands, pulling down so hard he bent to support her weight. From behind the chestnut mess her hair depicted, her face bloomed, pale and furrowed with tears. She was the most beautiful mad woman he'd ever seen.

"Thank you! I thank you, mighty Achilles for…" and her voice broke. "For taking _everything_ from me." Achilles tried to pull back in shock, but she held onto him so strongly he feared hurting her if he pushed her harder. She crawled on her knees and kissed his left hand. Achilles startled and felt a rush of panic. Such a simple gesture and it struck so much fear in him.

"I kiss the hands who took my husband, my all, I kiss them to remember…" her lips pressed on his right hand and Achilles forced her to her feet, making sure she won't fall again. Their eyes met and he let go of her. Her eyes alone made him feel ashamed. He turned around and took the harness stepping into the chariot.

"Please give him back to me! Let me wash his body; let me give him the funeral he disserves. Give him back to me…" Her voice was barely hearable, yet he understood every single word. He felt at ease being with her back at her. He couldn't stand her eyes set on him. Those mild eyes crying because of his doing. He swallowed in and pulled on the harness.

"Please give him back to me!" her cry became more strident and her fingers clenched on his arm. Achilles seemed unbroken as he scrutinized the horizon. He blinked a few times, fast and short. His face grimaced when looking at her. She made him loose focus. _What was she doing here? Who sent her?_

"Did Priam send you?"

Aalexia shook her head incoherently.

"He killed my cousin!" And the same vengeance that killed Hector surfaced in his eyes again.

"He didn't know, he thought it was you!" Achilles breathed heavily.

"He should've known better than to believe he could kill Achilles!" her answer never came. He looked down from the chariot to see her rummage through the sand. Her voice sounded worn out.

"How many cousins have you killed? How many fathers, brothers, husbands, how many, mighty Achilles?" She freed his arm and stepped away from the chariot. A gash of wind blew away her dress high into the air. The court watched the epic scene in astonishment: the white widow, in the wasteland of the scorching desert heat, looking straight in the eyes of the greatest warrior of their times, while the heir of the Trojan throne lay cold not a feet away from them still baring the marks of Achilles blade in his chest.

Achilles stepped down from the chariot and cut the bonds tying Hector. He pulled his cape and covered Hector's body. And as he did so he took a moment to close the Prince's eyes and clean the sand off his face. _I will see you again my brother…_ Aalexia stood behind him, motionless.

Achilles got back in the chariot and before reining in the horse he turned half way towards her, just enough to glimpse at her barefoot ravished figure.

"Your husband was the best I ever fought!" he paused. "Where I come from the funerals last 12 days. No Greek will attack Troy for 12 days, you have my word." His voice was low and harsh, but Aalexia perceived a shadow of bitterness and as he moved away she watched him blankly.

**12 days**. 12 days; that's all she was given to hold him, to kiss him, to talk to him. 12 days in which she didn't spare a minute without caressing his pale cold face, 12 days where she didn't miss an inch of his dead lips, sealing his mouth with soft tender kisses. 12 days of endless crying and sorrow. 12 nights of haunting through the palace, enshrouded in her black veils like a ghost looking for a way out. And the 12th day came and she watched the fire burn and she saw the flames taking his body and she fell to her knees screaming. And the 12th da**y** went by and her 1st night of loneliness came and she sat alone holding his ashes. Missing him. Missing everything about him. She watched the Aegean shores with her eyes closed and waited for the wind to bring his caress on her bare back as she stood naked on the balcony. The abyss underneath her feet didn't seem that deep anymore and she wished she plunged in if she only had the strength to climb on the edge.

The war raged on. Each night she saw the fires burn. Each night she witnessed the moaning, the mourning, the screaming of the children; of the women waiting – like her. She found refuge in his study, spending hours trailing his life among the leftovers of his presence there. Then one day the cry of a man woke the entire city to live. The Greek seemed to have embarked on the journey back home and left the Trojan lands. Priam and his council hurried to the shores to watch the miracle themselves. Soon they were back, enthusiastic with their find. So finally the Greeks admitted to the power of Apollo and were shamefully sent back to where they came from. The offering to the Gods they left in their former camp stood proof to their redemption. Priam, against Paris' best efforts, took the huge wooden horse inside the city walls. They danced the night away around the fire, singing victoriously, letting their guard down. Aalexia witnessed it all from her chambers. Paris visited her, for comfort, but never succeeded in taking her out of the mists Hector's death had clouded her in. Nothing comforted her anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Unlike other times, tonight was peach black. Yet the moon shinned brighter than a diamond and Troy seemed carved in silvery shapes. The last of the camp fires burnt out around the huge offering the Greeks had left. The men were scattered, here and there, couples were still giggling half asleep and drunk in the corner of the streets.

She alone slept lonely, in her black dress. She slept a sleepless sleep, where her eyes were closed and her mind was wondering looking for him. Little by little she lost sight of him, even in her dreams. More and more he eluded her mind search and time seemed to settle on her memories of him like lead. Yet she fought desperately to keep him alive, the eye of the mind never lied and the image of him smiling was the only thing putting her at ease in her troubled world.

Sounds outside, creeping in the market. Rusty hinges being moved; a swish, almost unperceivable; ropes being sent to the ground, men sliding down, fast and careful. A few chocked screams and then silence again. Aalexia turned in bed, her left hand falling on the side. Her fingers grasped on something imaginary. Her eyelids startled involuntarily.

And then the scream. So ferocious and deep it woke her up to her worst nightmare: her own voice screaming for Hector. The market was on fire and the blaze kept growing. And soon the entire city was a battle field but the odds were one sided. The gates opened and the Greeks were signaled the way was clear. They flooded the streets of Troy like vermin inside a putrefying body, killing everyone in sight.

Aalexia rushed to pull the curtains from her balcony. The devastation lying at her feet added salt to her open wound. The King… Paris! Her people! But she would do nothing because there was nothing she could do. There was nothing left to save. She pulled the curtains again and slowly moved back in bed waiting for them to come. She turned her back to the door so when the time comes she doesn't have to stare death in the eye. She was a cowered, but she was ready; ready to meet Hector again. She closed her eyes as the rumble closed in on the bedroom doors. Outside chaos flamed the spirits.

Achilles cut his way through the men, followed closely by his Mirmidons. He stopped at the palace steps and turned around. Menelaus was making his great entry in the Unconquerable City. He grimaced. He couldn't care less for that sack of wine! His attention was drawn elsewhere. The Greeks were now overwhelming the palace doors and soon enough they pored in a killing spree. He dropped his armor and shield and ran up the stairs, grabbing each woman on his way. None of them was her. He found his way down the intricate palace corridors. A horse came running scared through the narrow passing and almost crushed him.

"Where is she?" the soldier barely managed to speak frightened with the horse neighing, putting his hooves in the air, kicking madly.

"Please don't kill me, I have children! Please!" Achilles threw him to the floor. He grabbed on another woman. Illithia watched him in terror.

"Where is she?" But she kept shaking her head. "Where is she? Hector's wife!"

The woman seemed to know her so he pushed her down the corridor. "Take me to her! Now!" Illithia looked back and she wished she fled but there was no room and the way he pointed his sword at her scared her even more. She took a right turn then up the stairs and soon they were going towards the bedrooms. The Greeks hadn't come that way yet. It was just a matter of time and Achilles knew he had to hurry. Illithia showed him the golden doors and he let her go. But she stared at him for a moment longer pleading with him not to hurt their princess. His eyes urged her to leave while she still drew breath. And so she did and now he stood alone before Aalexia's bedroom.

The doors opened and she gripped on the bed covers waiting to feel the cold blade going through her ribs. _Will it hurt?_ She tightened her hold on the pillow. _Peace… _But silence. And then someone grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. For a moment she felt dozed with disbelief. Achilles squeezed harder on her wrist urging her to follow him. He heard footsteps on the corridor outside and pushed her against the wall, covering her partially with his body. Aalexia remained still. _If you are taken prisoner, it will be worse than death!_

"If you wish to kill me, do it now… and do it here, in my home!" she whispered in his ear. He turned his head around and looked at her carefully.

"I am not here to kill you."

"Imprisonment is worse than death."

"If Menelaus gets his hands on you, _it will be_."

Aalexia grasped on his words and tried to sieve through the meaning. Was he helping her? The way she stared made him sigh.

"You will come with me."

The soldiers burst in the room and Achilles let go of her for a short moment, enough for her to go back and sit on the bed. Achilles turned around with his face smirked with blood.

"Let's go!" and he rushed towards her.

"I am not going anywhere! Especially not with you!" and for the first time since Hector's death her voice seemed to come to life. "I will die if I have to, but I will not leave! This is everything I am left!"

"You have nothing left!" and his voice was so brutal it made her burn with tears. She jumped ready to slap him, with such force and hate that she felt she could take on mountains. But he immobilized her in a spit and forced her against the doors.

"Priam is dead and if he isn't already, he will be soon enough! Paris will never make it! They are too many and Menelaus knows no mercy! His malevolence and hate defy even Hades! A life of slavery, of scrubbing floors and endless nights in his bed and in that of whomever else he pleases – _that's _what's waiting for you!"

Aalexia cried. Their eyes met and Achilles plunged in the crystal clear of her sad vision. How easily she made him succumb.

"Leave me! I want to stay here, where I belong! With my husband …"

"Hector is dead! _I_ killed him!" He saw her break inside and he kept a fix look on her playing his card cruelly. And as expected his words came back flying at him through her fists. He flinched just in time. She may have been weak but she knew how to throw a punch right. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he liked it. But he ran out of time. The light of the torches approaching the corridor exit warned him of the coming danger. He caught her arm and dragged her outside. A hand full of soldiers rushed in. He pushed her back so violently she slammed against the door frame and fell to the ground. He took on two soldiers at once and in a few minutes there was no one left standing. Aalexia managed to get up, wobbling her way back into the bedroom.

"Enough!" Achilles cut her retreat and in one move slapped her with the back of his hand. The world turned dark and the last glimpse of reality was his arms around her. Groundless. Her body light as a feather. Floating.


	14. Chapter 14

Cozy and warm. A fluffy embrace; her body rocked slowly back and forth. She stretched and as her eyes opened, her mind grasped bits and pieces of the surrounding reality. She blinked. Her eyes got used to the environment quickly. There wasn't much light, just enough for her to see the things around. There was something weird about the shape of this roomand the wooden walls. There was light coming through the cracks. And then she heard a splash, like water hitting against the walls. She got up sustaining her body weight on the elbows. She frowned trying to pierce further into the semi-darkness. A few boxes were stacked in a corner along the wall, pepper, garlic and some chunks of meet hang from the ceiling. They too were slowly bouncing left to right. More crates, some shields and weapons thrown randomly in a corner.

She looked where she was standing. It looked like a bed, somewhere up the floor. Her hand ran through the animal skin covering the boards. She was wrapped all over in them. Her shoulders had grown cold since she woke up. And her nose froze too. More and more she understood where she was but she couldn't remember how she got there. She stepped lightly out of the bed and she jumped down because it was too high for her. Her black dress looked like it had been through a war. It was torn and dirty. She tied together one of the golden locks and as she stroke the carving on it, her heart hurt. Troy. _My dear home_. So much had happened. What was she to do? She pulled the locks on her shoulders and pushed the hair back. Her hands. So tinny, so white. They looked dried and bonny. Her wedding band was still there. She took it out easily. It felt like her hands had shrunk. She caressed it gently and then put it back on. And the gold shinned powerfully against the black material. Black. That's what she was like inside; black. Her life had lost all color. She will never wear anything else but black. Black as her soul. Black as the armor of the man who killed her husband. Black as her future.

She stepped towards the flight of stairs she saw at the end of the room. And as she climbed the daylight blinded her. She covered her eyes and stepped outside. A gust of wind forced the hair in her eyes and she lost balance trying to clear her face off. A strong hand supported her for a brief moment. She turned around to see a bearded soldier watching her carefully. Like she was something out of the ordinary; precious. Behind him the sea. And nothing beyond that. The picture grew so much bigger, her eyes filled in with the immensity of the Aegean Sea. Water all around. No sign of Troy. No sign of land anywhere. She took a few steps and leaned against the railing. She sensed the soldier following her closely but she wanted to see the blue waves. She loved the sea, but for once the sight of it did not stir any emotion in her heart. Her shoulders relaxed as she watched the vast blue, the clear skies. Another burst of wind and the cold crept down her spine. She forgot about the winter, she forgot about how winter felt on the sea. She closed her eyes. The wind soothed her inner fire. She turned around and the soldier stepped aside making room for her to pass. The ship black veils flopped in the air. Two rows of soldiers pulled heavily on each side, rowing and stirring the boat in the right direction. _What direction?_

Her eyes fell upon the man standing at the other end. And her mind opened to the image of him like that was their first time face to face. She didn't remember much of him; the golden hair, the swift moves, the harsh voice with the strong accent. And again, the sea behind him. And the sea in his eyes. She stepped forward forgetful at her condition, closing in to inspect that blue depth. She did not remember those eyes. They shinned like sapphires on the dark toned skin. Strands of his blond hair dangled down his face and into his eyelids but his sight never blurred for a moment. The same predator look she'd seen before, but there was no danger, just interest.

She stopped at half way. The veils above her fretted in the powerful wind. Her dress got stolen away from her body but she didn't do anything to stop it from flowing freely around her legs. She resented the cold now more than before. Or maybe it was the way he peered through her with his eyes. Achilles stepped down from the helm and covered her in his cloak.

The way his body moved around her made her acknowledge it; acknowledge his scent, the way his muscles flexed with each motion. How tall he was. Almost as tall as Hector. She gasped for air and pulled back violently. Only Hector made her see such things in a man! Hector, the man this … other man killed… He too was a man but she didn't want to notice. Hector was her only man. There was no other and no other had ever made her look twice. But this _man_ did. She felt guilty and disgusted with herself. She wished to throw the cloak to the floor but the cold in her bones stopped her from acting childishly. She dared look him in the eye and for once he sustained her look without hesitation. And then she wished she hadn't. Achilles turned around and retook his post. She watched his back straighten as he tried to ignore her presence. He didn't look so fierce without the armor on. The dark blue vest and the long black covering around his waist made him look almost human. But there was something in the way he moved that made her think he was ready to charge at any moment.

Aalexia turned around and sat on a crate at the other end of the boat. She folded his cloak tighter around her body and pulled the legs underneath her. Her feet had almost lost color because of the cold. She felt puny and lost, with no where to go. Not knowing what would be of her. She cared less. But what about home? What about Paris and her people? Her house and Adrastos! Hefe! Tears surged and she fought to keep them back. She felt gutted with anger and frustration, with longing to have at least been able to say goodbye to her loved ones. Maybe they stood a chance and made it. Her farm wasn't that close to Troy. Maybe one day she'll make it back, as an old woman.

The bearded man commanded the soldiers to put some back into it and make the boat move faster. The wind grew stronger and they feared a storm coming. She thought of death; of drowning. But she would have loved to die home, in their bed, with his smell in her nostrils, with the touch of the sheets on her finger tips, those sheets that absorbed all the memories of their love making. She took a deep breath and went downstairs. But not before looking at him to see if he was watching her. He wasn't. He was looking over some scrolls and discussed matters with his men.

She balanced against the walls and wooden pylons. The movement of the ship down here was less strong than upstairs. She lifted the lid to one of the crates. Food. All of them were filled up with food. She moved towards the bed and she saw a few garments. A shell necklace; such tinny shells, skillfully assembled together in a very delicate jewelry. She tried to imagine who'd give him such a thing. She couldn't picture him a romantic, a gift giver. She passed her fingers on top of the shinny shells. She put it back then looked at the leather bracelets lying around. She remembered seeing one on his wrist as he put the cloak on her. She grimaced and turned around toward the weapons. Spears, shields, swords. Knives. A wooden structure stood behind them and on it she saw the armor that struck fear in her heart. That armor must've been made for him. It looked imposing and mighty on its own. She feared touching it. She stretched her hand towards the cold metal. She followed the fine pattern carved on its surface. No marks anywhere. No spear and no arrow seemed to have touched it. She looked closely. A narrow line across the armor, from the shoulder down to the chest; her heart got louder – it reminded her of something.

A flashback; Hector span on his heel waving the sword above his head. Then struck hard. She saw Achilles flinch to his right. She thought the blade missed him. Her fingertip followed the line down to where the heart of the Mirmidon lay hidden behind the metal. That's where it stopped. _If it weren't for you!_ And she pressed on the metal wanting to hurt it. _His heart would still be beating now!_ She backed up against the pylon behind her. She couldn't unwind time. She put her palms on her cheeks and the coolness left from his armor cooled down the turmoil inside. She breathed heavily. She felt exhausted. The bed she'd woken up in was probably his. There was no other like it. Only hammocks hanging from the pylons. She would've gladly slept on the cold wooden floor than in that bed again but she felt back broken and slain. The past few days had taken a toll on her. For a moment she wondered for how long they've been at sea. But her thoughts scattered and she slowly dragged her body to his bed. She sat on the side and leaned against the fur. She didn't lift her legs up. She would punish herself with this uncomfortable position for being so weak and sleep in his bed again. She fell asleep immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

Her eyes opened to the same chalky light inside the bowels of the ship. She was comfortably wrapped in the layers of his bed covers again. But that wasn't her first concern. Her head was lighter and the sensation of a clear mind worried her. The missing pain and sorrow, the sleepless nights and the nightmares, where did they go? She came out of the bed and stepped towards the stairs. His cloak was hanging at the foot of the stairs and she grabbed it on her way out. Upstairs the men were rowing feverishly. The Gods seemed to have spared them of the storm. The bearded man was upfront peering in the horizon. She then turned around and saw Achilles sitting on the floor, his back against the crate she sat on the day before. She watched with a childish interest the way his hand moved in gentle circles, stirring the wine in the cup. He sipped and she felt guilty with watching the way the glass touched his lips. She felt thankful for not being so close to him to see more. He turned his head around and looked at her.

Aalexia pulled the cloak up so she can walk and sat at his side, sharing the crate. And for the first time since they've met, they shared a moment together, eye to eye, serene and unspoken. He sipped again from his cup. She breathed trying to control the rhythm of her lungs.

"For how long have we been at sea?"

"A few days." He sipped some more but secretly he watched the cup empty and he feared it go empty. It distracted him from her being so close and he hung on that wine for as long as it lasted.

"You knocked me out pretty good… I don't remember much!" she noticed a trace of amusement in her voice, but it only made him adjust his position at her side and she smiled. Such a powerful man troubled by the thought of having hurt her. She felt light hearted about it. But it was short lived.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He sipped again. "You were asleep for almost two days. But I don't think it was all because of me…" _Lier! _His conscience kicked in. And her eyes only supported his inner struggle. "Greece is a day away. We should reach my home town by morning." He said it in a tired voice, like home wasn't necessarily a good thing for him.

Aalexia pulled closer to the opposite side of the crate.

"I don't know whether to thank you or hate you…"

"Thank me?" he observed her closely.

"For taking me away from my pain world…"

"I caused your pain world and I cannot undo what I've done." He stood up and the wind mingled in his hair clearing the way for those deep blue eyes to reach in the distance. He took the last sip then threw the cup away in the sea. He turned around to leave.

"I am no good to you!" she got up with renewed force; but that force never got through her voice; it trembled. "I am drained and dried. Like a rusty wine cup. I am no match to a trophy worth your victory!" Achilles stopped to consider her words. His head bowed to their burden.

"You are not a trophy. I don't know what you are. An omen." _An omen to my ruin._

Aalexia fell back to the floor watching him leave. She didn't know what to make of the man. Hector was always so kind. Aeneas was always so obviously brutal and inquisitive. But he, he was evilly good. A demigod they said. The bastard child of Zeus. He was a bastard in more ways than one. But why then did she sleep at night in his bed without remorse and fright? She took a peak from behind the crate. He stood tall at the front of the ship, his hands supported against the railing. Such strong arms, such an agile body. Everything about him reminded her of a predator. Lurking, waiting. His head turned and she pulled backwards caught in the act. She breathed nervously. The sea darkened and the waves grew bigger as they approached Greece. But the eye of the storm wasn't in the sea. It was on this ship, and she was deeply caught in it. Her heart sank further in mistrust and uncertainty while the boat cut its way through the foamy billow.


	16. Chapter 16

"Step lively people, come on!" The hustle and bustle of the small harbor made her unease. The soldiers gathered all their weapons and lowered them to the pontoons. The crates were already loaded in the carts waiting on the docks. The sun was shining brightly and she allowed her shoulders to warm up to its rays. She looked around estranged. She felt alienated from all these people. Her eyes ran wild on various items trying to take in as much information as she could. They clothed differently and she felt the need to pull on her drags and cover her body. A soldier came to take the crate in front of her and she rushed out of his way and under the deck. She sat there motionless, not knowing what to do. Achilles had disappeared the moment they touched land. Maybe he wanted to sell her. The thought terrified her all of a sudden. She looked around remembering the knives and grabbed a small one hiding it in the fold of her dress. The danger brought back the rush of blood in her veins and she felt coming back to life, having a purpose to fight for: her insignificant life. Steps on the stairs and she stood up; Achilles bent to be able to enter. Aalexia was taken aback with the way he looked. So radiant and … beautiful. No more black; but this long light blue clothing, embroidered with gold and silver fibers along the chest line. His hair curled down orderly caught in silvery pins, his broad shoulders stood out from the thin material and undoubtedly, she knew she glimpsed at his flat abdomen as it appeared above the waist band. She looked down immediately and reminded herself to hold tighter to the knife handle.

Achilles took a step and straightened his back avoiding hitting his head against the ceiling. He looked at her and felt bad for having cleaned up when she was still dressed in those rags, with that mess of her hair tangled like a broom. But she still looked lovely. She seemed to have shrunk since he took her away from Troy. He feared she might be sick; she didn't really eat and she slept too much. But she kept her fragile beauty; so untouchable to him. There was this strength in her that no matter how big the bags under her eyes, she still looked capable of surprising him He handed her something wrapped in paper. Aalexia stretched her left hand and grabbed it cautiously. She didn't know how to unpack it when holding the knife in the other hand. She looked at Achilles again and reluctantly let go of the little weapon.

Achilles smiled seeing how cautiously she placed it at her side. He crossed his arms against his chest and lay back watching her silently. Aalexia glimpsed at him while tearing the paper. A dress. So beautiful. But a white dress. She walked her palm on top of the soft material. But she would never wear anything else ever again. She must remember how she came to these shores and black will help her memorize the pain and her love to Hector.

Achilles saw how she saddened and he couldn't understand the reason.

"It is not to your liking?"

Aalexia watched him with those big round eyes and he stared as usual, for a short moment.

"It's white… I will only wear black." She stood up and wrapped it back in the paper. She then took a step closer and hand it to him. But Achilles didn't gesture any movement. He quickly licked his lower lip letting his hands fall alongside his body. Aalexia saw it with the corner of her eye, how plentiful and soft his lips looked and pushed the dress into his face, trying to distract herself from the sight of them.

"Mourning time is over." And the way he said it; she couldn't put her finger on it; it seemed like a comforting reproach.

"Mourning time will never be over for me."

Achilles grimaced and took the dress. His lips parted trying to say something but he seemed undecided. "You are not my slave! But you look like one, and I will not have it! I have no time to go get another dress!" and he put the dress on the steps. His jaw muscle twitched and Aalexia knew his temper was escalading.

"I don't mind the way I look. Just leave me your cloak…" She avoided looking him in the eye.

"It's yours!" he turned back abruptly and went up the stairs, grabbing the dress on the way out. He was angry. And Aalexia looked troubled facing his anger. She took the cloak and tried to tame her hair into something more decent.

Achilles rushed on the deck boiling inside. Not even before battle did he feel so stirred up. Black! The funerals were done and Hector was dead, whether she liked it or not; whether she was ready for it or not! And yes, he killed him! If he knew he had _her_ for wife, he wouldn't have done it! She was pure damnation and he was a fool to have spared her life! But now here she was and she was … _mine!_ The word took him aback. But deep inside, he admitted to it. Until fate decided otherwise, she was in _his_ care and he very well knew fate had nothing to do with her being there.

Aalexia hurried up the stairs knowing that she'd probably made him wait and it was enough he was angry, she didn't need to enrage him more. But he was no where in sight. A quick look around the ship, but there was no one. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She slowly leaned overboard and looked attentively. Her lips parted in dismay. The white dress floated silently in the blue waters of the bay. It reminded her of her white wedding gown. It reminded her of her white dress the day Hector died. And the way it floated quietly further and further away from shore, it reminded her how far away she was from home. Black was her color and he'll have to deal with it. She quickly pulled the hood to the cloak on and rushed down the boat.

At the far end of the dock Achilles waited impatiently for her arrival. He had calmed down a bit after throwing the dress away. He needed to keep his emotions under control; she seemed to stir each and every fiber and nerve in him. But until he didn't figure out what to do with her he'd have to dominate his impulses.

Aalexia came in slowly dragging his cloak on the dock completely hidden underneath and he barely helped smiling. He couldn't be upset with her. What a midget of a woman! What a witch! He hated his weakness for her; he hated her for making him feel like a clumsy apprentice! Women never meant anything to him; _neither does she!_ He helped her up in the cart and whipped the horses on the dusty road taking his grief on their backs. Aalexia watched curiously from underneath the hood. The olive trees dangled in the wind on the side of the road. Other than that, there was not much green around. But then again, neither did Troy have much green. They were going along the coast and the scenery was incredible. Better than the sandy shores of Troy actually. She risked a closer look and pushed the hood off a bit. These shores were rocky and high; the waves hit against the stony walls creating a beautiful spectacle of white foam and deep blue against the dark green of the plants growing on the cliffs' crevasses. Little shrines stood here and there on the edges, looking more like a pile of rocks gathered together for a momentarily purpose. Bunches of grass grew tall in the wind surfacing above the pebbles and the dust. Just like the olives, they were of a pale green, burnt by the powerful sun. The road got steep and she wondered where they were going so high above the shoreline.

Achilles watched her enjoying her childish inquisitive attitude and blaming himself for it. Not even as a teenager he hadn't spent so much time sneaking on a girl. But her way of being, so fearful of things made him wonder. How different she was than anyone else he'd known; this Aalexia, wife of Hector, Prince of Troy! Hector was renowned for his skills in battle, his righteousness and straight forward character; he couldn't have possibly chosen for a wife a woman less worthy then his own self! He remembered her stepping outside the gates of Troy. Never had anyone dared come close to him that way. It had won her, her life that day. But her salvation cost him nights of unease and nightmares. The feeling of complete anguish as to why he had risked everything by bringing her along took over his thoughts. She would've been so much less trouble if she were dead. But that pale little face couldn't possibly take the color of death. And he knew about death and death did not fit her. He sat back in the cart pulling on the reigns. They will soon be home and he will be able to take his mind away from her for at least a while.

The road turned abruptly and they stopped in front of a high stone fence, covered in ivy. The sun glittered so strong that the ivy looked almost white against the light brown of the fence. Aalexia shielded her eyes when coming down the cart, watching her step. It was hard manipulating the long cloak and focusing on her steps at the same time. Achilles took a moment to see whether she could manage and then took some of the bags from the cart and pushed them inside the gate and into the yard. Aalexia didn't mind. She was actually glad he didn't come to help her; it gave her more time to look around at her own rhythm. The yard seemed surrounded by a cluster of trees. And from what she could see, there was no one else around. She didn't want to wonder too far away from the cart, but she did venture a few steps away. The fence kept stretching for a while longer and she couldn't see anything passed it, inside or outside. The sound of the gates made her run back just in time to see Achilles looking around for her. A short look and he went on carrying the bags. She felt under watch so she preferred to stay close and not give him any reason to interfere with her. The calmer he was the better her life at his side. _At his side_… that just sounded strange, but for once things around her caught her attention and she didn't give it much thought.

A man stepped outside and took the horse guiding the cart inside the yard. Achilles nodded and she followed him inside. The yard was not as big as it seemed from outside. Dry and barren, no grass or any other ornament or vegetation. Not like the gardens of Troy. She pulled back a bit to that vivid memory. It looked more like a training ground for the soldiers. Some trees under which a few black horses roamed free. Some water basins for the animals, tools and a small shed in a corner. She could see a small gate next to the shed and she wondered where that led. Then her eyes set on the house. It wasn't too big. Not bigger than hers back in Troy. And even though she trembled inside with the sweet image of her home in mind, her curiosity pushed her forward. A few men came in through the gate next to the shed and took the horses through there. And then the cart. So much silence; only the wind blowing and the trees wavering. Such a relaxing sound; like the spastic waves and the murmur of the trees came together in a sweet shimmery chant. She'd never heard it before. Trees were scarce where she came from. The Trojan island was very sandy and sunny. But it lacked a lot of vegetation. And she'd never been in the North where they said the big forests grew.

She saw Achilles standing in the door way of the house and the way he looked told her she should go in as well. The hot sun was becoming unbearable, especially with the black hood on. It was rather warm outside now but she felt better hidden under the cloak. She rushed inside but stopped as soon as she passed the door step. Inside, the house looked nothing like its outside. Aalexia took another look through the open door, catching a glimpse at the scorched soil and almost leafless trees. Then her eyes turned again towards the long corridor in front of her.

Beautiful black carved oil lamps stood tall on each side of the walls and huge clay vases sheltered royal ferns alongside, mixing their shades of green with the powerful red in the tapestry hanged here and there towards the end of the corridor. It all looked so clean. She took a few steps forward and passed by one of the rooms. There were no doors, just a line of strings made of white, black and bluish shells, dangling in the wind, making this irresistible noise. She smiled and stretched her hand to touch them. They chinked like little bells, but so much more subtle and sweeter. She felt like gathering them in her hands and play with them. But she refrained in the last moment when her eyes perceived what was beyond them. The room was rather poorly decorated inside. Just a big wooden table in the middle, scrolls with maps on the walls and cups everywhere. Behind her another room with the same shell made door. A storage room; filled with crates and boxes, food and wine barrels. They were well nicely organized and looked for. She went forward and she discovered two more rooms, decorated with animal skins, tapestry but without much furniture. Just long wooden benches and a table in the middle, and weaponry displayed on the walls. At the end of the corridor she finally found a door. And beyond it there was a huge kitchen, with a big fire place and a stove, lots of pots hanging from the walls and the smell was delicious. Who was doing the cooking? There was no one there, but she did seem to hear some voices from somewhere behind the room. She saw a door leading out. She was about to step that way when Achilles' voice called on her. It was the first time she heard him call her name. And for a second she thought she misheard it. She wasn't sure how he knew her name, but it did not matter. She waited in silence. His voice again; that voice. She closed her eyes and the world took a different form around her as his voice resonated through her brain, calling; calling Hector to his death. A deep sigh and she forced her eyes open. Tears surged and the white of her eyes seemed blurred. She wiped them off nervously and rushed outside the kitchen. Moments like this made her hate him!

She saw the stairs and slowly followed the sound of his voice. Another corridor, but not as long as the one downstairs; and just three chambers. They all had doors and she didn't spend time opening any of them. She found him in the third chamber, at the end of the corridor. When she stepped inside, she stood mesmerized. The room was bigger than any before; the sun was poring in through the terrace outside. But inside it was cool and fresh; the grey curtains took most of the sun's heat off and just let the breeze come inside. The same big clay pots, only that these were painted with intricate war scenes, in black and gold, matching the animal skins on the floor and bed. A few chairs and two tables set along side the wall opposite to the bed.

Achilles stood in a corner arranging his armor on the wooden structure he had brought with him from the ship. She passed him by silently. He slowed down for a bit perceiving her movement behind him but didn't turn around. Aalexia, went up the one step leading to the terrace. She stretched her hand towards the dark curtains and watched captivated as the glowing sunlight played with her hand whenever it escaped the grip of the curtains. She pushed them aside and her eyes shrank as she stepped into the sun. She had a hard time getting used to the light again, but her ears heard the deep drum sound from beneath. She took a few cautious steps before her eyes got used to the outside world again. And when they opened she remained breathless.

Beneath her, the sea. She pulled back a step or two scared at the abyss. But it was so alluring she couldn't resist not coming back, looking down at the mystifying glaze the water crated when breaking against the shores, sparkling in the sun. The house was built right on the edge of the cliff. Trees at the right, trees at the left and the sea up front. Nothing but the vast blue sea. It was such a vibrant scenery, to see the sun bathe in the water, melting colors of gold and turquoise where the seagulls touched the surface of the rippling waves! She remained motionless to the sound and view of it all. She didn't even perceive Achilles behind her. But when he came to her side she flipped back to reality. He offered her a cup of water. And as if she suddenly remembered she was thirsty she drank it all at once. Achilles smiled and drank his.

"Let me show you your room." Aalexia followed him out of his bedroom and into the room across the corridor from his. She stepped in shyly. It was much smaller than his, but bigger than hers back home. It even had a small fireplace of its own. She found herself pleased with the idea. A small table and a chair garnished with a golden cushion. The bed was also covered with animal skins, but unlike his, had a tall canopy on top, shrouding it in a pale white veil. And she too had a terrace. She quickly moved outside hoping to see the same spectacle as before. But her terrace didn't face the sea. It faced a garden that she didn't see from in front of the house. It was probably hidden from sight by the few trees in the front yard. She could still see the sea among the trees, but the garden was beautiful nonetheless. There was this clamberer flower, of a strong pink color, climbing up the walls up to her balcony and she bent over to touch the corollas.

Achilles watched her like when looking for a child. Somehow, deep inside, he wished she'd adjust to his home without much trouble. It'd taken him a long time before deciding to put her in the room closest to his bedroom. She was like a grain of nectar, dangerously melting his senses into numbness; but he couldn't be without it for too long.

Aalexia turned to see him.

"Thank you." She wasn't actually looking at him.

"I hope this is of your liking. Only I get to have black in my room!" and he clearly emphasized the words when mentioning the color. "Adjustments will be made, to suit your needs. Just tell me what you want. I've never had a guest staying here for too long before." _How does the guest of a demigod look like?_ But Aalexia didn't dare think of it. The whole house looked like the perfect place for a single man. The signs of a warrior were everywhere and she felt like intruding. If any woman was ever here she probably never spent more than a night.

"You do not have to do anything special for me. I am used to less than this." Achilles frowned.

"I've seen the riches of Troy, and there was nothing like this in your palace."

Aalexia smiled. "You don't know anything about me Achilles." And she gathered her hands together touching the weft in her palm. Four months wasn't enough to get rid of those!

Achilles didn't say a thing. The truth of her words combined with how his name sounded coming from between those lips of hers, confused him. It was true; he didn't know anything about this woman. And yet he'd done more for her, than he'd done for anyone else.

"I will, in time." His pride conquered his charm. He felt the need to remind her constantly that she will see more of him than she imagined. It was her turn to remain silent. His words had had the anticipated effect.

"Supper will be ready soon. We eat downstairs. Outside. I will send someone to help you… After I'm gone they will show you around the house." And he turned around and left. _Wait! Gone where?_ But he was out of her reach so fast!

She was panicky again. He couldn't leave her alone here. Her head span for a moment and she felt dizzy. She dropped on the bed closing her eyes. In moments she was asleep, with the sound of the troubled sea in her ears.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"My Lady! My lady!" the voice was whispering in her ear. But her eyelids were too heavy to be able to lift them up. She finally managed to turn her head around and crack the eyes open. This butter ball of a woman stood above her, with the kindest smile she's seen in a while. Her little round face reminded her of a motherly figure. "My Lady, supper is ready…"

"Is he still here?" she stretched as much as she could. It was impolite and she felt like a spoilt brat but she couldn't help it. She would've skipped dinner gladly if she could.

"Yes, My Lady. He's waiting for you." Aalexia turned on around a few more times before pushing her body off the bed.

"Fine… I'll walk with you." And she followed the tinny woman downstairs, through the kitchen and on the terrace under his bedroom balcony. The garden around was more beautiful than she'd seen it from her room, but colors were still mingling in front of her eyes. She blinked a few times trying to chase the sleep away. He was seated across the table from her and she was happy to stay away from him.

Achilles observed her as she sat at the far end of the table. Her attitude didn't disappoint him; he'd placed a bet with himself that she wouldn't come anywhere near him. And there she was. If she could she would've probably eaten upstairs! He smiled. Such an unbroken spirit!

The little lady came in and brought the food and another, came with the wine. Aalexia barely had the time to take a better look at this second woman. She was much younger; barely in her teens. But the way her hands shook when poring the wine in his cup made Aalexia wonder. She tried to focus her tired eyes and see whether that was fear or something else. But she was gone before she could even blink. She chased the thought away thinking that she'll have enough time to inspect things once she is sober. She switched focus to him. He was lying back relaxed in his chair, playing with a bob of grapes. He slowly took one and placed it in his mouth with such a calculated move that she wondered whether he predicted all his moves that way. And the way he looked at her … She couldn't tell what it was. Interest, tactic, curiosity, amusement. She sighed. She was too tired for his game.

She reached for a chicken drumstick and slowly began chewing on it. She realized how hungry she was and she did her best to not look completely famished, but Achilles smiled calmly. He knew. Before long she had finished four of them and moved on to the fruits the older lady had brought in for her. Peaches. She loved peaches. She took one and took a big bite. The juice flowed down the corner of her mouth and she hurried to wipe it off. She quickly licked it off the tip of her fingers and missed seeing Achilles eyes sparkle when she did it. There was no more amusement in his eyes; coldness had settled in and he shifted position in the chair.

"I have to run some errands tonight. Fatima will be here if you need anything. She usually stays in the house until late, but if you can't find her, she'll be in the back yard. The door next to the shed." He watched her to make sure she got everything he told her. "I will be gone for a while."

"What does a while mean?" and he smiled for good.

"Tonight." She wondered what emergency could that be if he didn't even take the time to rest during his first night at home. A woman probably. With men, the woman was always the reason. A cheap excuse for their vice; they liked to call it a virtue, but the mischief had more names than one. She pushed the thought aside; she did not care and then again she was so transparent; she didn't want him to see her brainstorming. But Achilles was already guessing what was in her mind. Let her guess! She has a lot to learn about this house…

He stood up and slowly bowed before leaving her. He had barely touched the food. She went on savoring her peaches. She looked back and saw the sun shinning up above the sea. The trees kept it from taking over the terrace. It was probably early afternoon by now. She had lost track of time. She got up and went upstairs. On her way she stopped to thank Fatima for the meal. She just bowed without a word. The young girl turned her head around when hearing her voice. She didn't dissimulate a bit her obvious interest in her. And there was more than curiosity in there. But again, it was too much for her to deal with after her tiresome journey. She closed the door to her bedroom and without taking the dress of she lay on the covers. Sounds coming from afar kept her awake for a few more minutes. She put her arms around her, locking her body away like Hector used to do. As the world faded her eyes moistened and a tear rolled down in her hair.

_My Love, if you only knew how much I miss you_…


	17. Chapter 17

She counted the days for the first month. She counted them all and kept to herself barely getting in touch with anyone around the household. She didn't want to pretend she belonged to that place. But he always insisted she eats with him. He would engage her in conversation, annoying and teasing her. Yet, by the end of the second month she had to admit he was a good companion for a late night chat. And he always brought her peaches and the black dresses she asked for.

The way he saw the world, how he spoke of the Gods, was unlike anything she'd heard before and it intrigued her into finding more. And his confidence gave her renewed trust and reformed her ideas, her feelings sharpened as to her new reality; she grasped on things easier and better. He was doughty and audacious, daring; so unlike Hector who was always a preacher for diplomacy. She remembered the feeling of complete protection she had when Hector held her. She wondered if Achilles ever experienced that feeling; war was everything to him and he was brilliant at it, but other than that he seemed cold hearted and calculated. She resented war and violence, even though they all served some purpose in the natural way of life. Her thoughts were in conflict. Achilles was appealing to her the way light was appealing to flies in the darkness. A flicker too close and you'll get burnt!

She saw him meeting his Mirmidons in the front yard and secretly enjoyed watching their training sessions. She had always been passionate about sword fighting but she was never allowed to actually engage in one, unless necessary. And the way he battled was amazing. She felt bad for feeling that way, knowing that his skills took Hector away from her, but his talent was undeniable. He must've been gifted by the Gods, because no man could ever move that fast. It looked like he didn't even make an effort to fight. He moved like a dancer, in quick light steps, his hands twisting and turning so fast that the blade seemed to come from more angles than one.

She watched quietly wrapped in the shade, seated in the garden chair on the porch how the soldiers wrestled in the hot sun of the afternoon. How he taught them, calmly and amused. She wondered how many women actually got to witness such scenes. A handful of robust men, almost naked, fighting in the dirt with wooden swords or simply their bare hands. She somewhat felt privileged. But then again not a lot of women enjoyed this kind of show. They'd rather enjoyed the men from up close and personal.

"You want to try?" he ended her thoughts abruptly. Achilles stood in front of her swirling the wooden sword in his right hand while reaching for his cup of wine with the other hand. She pushed her self up in the chair crouching. She tried to look indifferent but the way her hands folded in her lap told otherwise.

"I am no match…" and the answered surprised Achilles. He expected her to make some cruel joke about men and their ego and wars and the need for soldiers and all that nonsense she sometimes argued with him about. But not to actually show interest. One more fact about the Princess of Troy he didn't know. Hector must've chosen her for a reason other than her beauty. She wasn't really the fancy rich court ladies type. He could tell from the way she looked at the details in the house, from the way she tided her room. Hector… his name lingered in his mind for a second longer. He saw him through her. His property in front of him … _not mine_.

"Have you ever held a sword before? It's pretty heavy!" he was teasing her again. Aalexia barely contained herself from hasting her answer in his face. She forced her back against the chair.

"Occasionally." Achilles smiled pacing in front of her still sipping on the wine. He then flipped the sword around and pushed it towards her handle first. She looked at the way the sword pointed towards her so still. How his hands didn't hesitate for a second. At the end of the blade, his eyes provoked her from above the cup. She looked at the sword again. She knew all the men were looking at her, and it made her terribly unease. But the urge to hold a sword in her hands again was greater. And maybe show him what she's really made of. She slowly stood up and took the sword by the handle. So gently that Achilles held it a bit longer making sure she had a good hold on it.

She stepped into the sun letting the veils off her shoulders. The midday light embraced her as soon as she took a step outside the roof. She stepped lightly, her dress followed shortly behind her small feet, pushing the small pebbles aside as she approached the wooden structures they used when practicing. She stopped and turned to face him. The sun was in her eye but she was thankful that at least the wind wasn't harsh on her keeping the hair under control.

Achilles admired the challenge but he took his sword reluctantly, not knowing what to expect. Somehow she seemed to know what she was doing. He approached her still holding his glass of wine. But no longer smiling. Her sword came up in a defensive stand and he swallowed narrowing his lips at her gesture. Her shoulders tightened and her back arched making her looking even smaller than she was. Achilles remained undeterred, taking one small step after another, in circles; around her.

A swish and his sword sprang forward. Aalexia saw it in the tenth of a second and shifted her body weight away from its path. An inch closer and it would've been in between her ribs. Her eyes flamed. She'd seen him fight, both in training and in real combat. She saw that change in him. That thing in him that triggered when fighting was no longer amusing, no longer a challenge. But a fight for real. He pandered in between. She gasped uncontrollably but never left him out of her sight. He took another sip and it irritated her with the way he showed off, without spilling a drop when charging. A deep breath and her sword flew up in the air, her wrist rotated and the blade flew towards him from below his waste line. He jumped back, both feet at once. The sand absorbed the wine hungrily. The dust rose from around her dress as she stood motionless, her knees bended and arms stretched in a perfect attack alignment, her eyes on target. Her left palm slowly caressed the blade keeping it still pointing at his belly. She glimpsed at him but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes seemed fixed on the ground holding the cup up in the air, the sword lowered. His jaw twanged and she knew she got his attention. He slowly looked at the cup, turned it upside down and let the rest of the wine flow to the ground. The cup followed with an empty sound. And then he looked at her and her heart backed off in her chest. So this is what Hector saw when fighting him. Hector was much braver than her. She felt like throwing the sword away and run back in the house. This was just a game, no one cared.

Achilles watched her with such a strong desire to just grab the sword from her hands and put her to the ground! His men were starring. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the salty air. It was just a game; he had to be careful not to hurt her. So she knows a few moves; he shouldn't let himself carried away with enthusiasm. But the way she defied him, with those hazelnut eyes of hers! She hated those eyes! He returned into an upstanding position. It was time to scare her a little bit. He pushed the sword against his chest; the sun rays reflected in the blade putting glittering circles around his eyes, deepening the blue watching her now with renewed interest.

Aalexia saw it coming. What she did not perceive was how hard it would come down on her. Achilles charged frontally, no evasive movements just a raw brutal movement right in her face. The blade came down so fast she barely managed to adjust her position and take the hit without letting the blade penetrate her defense. But the force of the blow reverberated through the wooden sword and into her shoulder blades unbalancing her spine, pushing her back. The dress got caught underneath and she fell on her back. She felt a quick stingy pain in her elbows. Achilles threw the sword and rushed to help her up. She pushed him away irritated with the fall. He may have been brilliant at it but she knew she could do better than biting the dust out of the first hit. She grabbed the dress and torn it up to the knee, then went for the sword. Achilles was caught in between smiling facing her stubbornness and having made her fall so hard. She was a handful of bones and flesh and he felt like sheltering her. He bounced back to the feeling. He didn't even protect himself, less others.

"Enough…" The sword came inches away from his face and if it hadn't been for his vigilant eye he would have got the blown right in the temple.

"Hey…" he reached for her but she backed off for a second to then launch forward again. He bent to the ground and the blade swished above his head as he moved down. By the time she retaliated again he had already grabbed his sword and blocked hers with a grunt. "I don't want to hurt you!" She narrowed her lips and eyes and jumped forth. She span on her heels and with a fluent move from the waist she turned together with the weapon as it drew a circle above their heads, escaping his grasp. And then came down flying on him. Achilles rejected the attack and with a similar move assaulted her defense. They twisted and turned, spinning randomly around the yard, attacking openly, trying to catch each other off guard. Achilles made efforts to temperate his strength otherwise she'd run tired too fast. He actually enjoyed this and didn't want to end it so soon. Aalexia felt he was slowing the pace on her and she knew he was doing it because he considered her weak. So she intensified her moves to oblige him keep up his normal tonus. Achilles smiled for good and pushed harder on her. If she wanted it this way, then he will comply.

The men stood aside following each move they made, cheering and whispering among themselves. Achilles had hardly accepted training them every now and then and only for a short while. Things were simple with him. Either you're up for it or you're not. He wouldn't spend any time on you if you didn't prove yourself worth to be part of his small Mirmidon army. But now he took his time to fight a woman.

Sweat came down her temples and the hair got stuck to her shoulders as she continued to rise and fall, bent and bow, flinch or tilt, trying to remember what she was taught. He was fast; he was very fast; sometimes she just went blindly at it as she couldn't really tell where he'd go next. She breathed in heavily. Achilles attacked one more time. By now they had been around the yard twice but their dusty faces shinned with excitement. One more thrust of his sword and Aalexia tripped again. He caught her in mid air and pulled her back. She was barely breathing.

"Enough." And this time he meant it. She stared him in the eye unwillingly. "You need more than a few moves to defeat me." His lips arched mildly and she took that as a challenge for next time.

"All men fall." Achilles laughed.

"But not today!" He took the sword form her hand and went to his soldiers. None of them said a word but they watched with interest.

"Rest. We have time for this tomorrow." And he placed the swords against the fence. The men moved slowly out of the yard and as he was going back into the house she hurried behind him.

"How come you move so fast?" she pulled on the dress trying to keep up with him.

"Because I am who I am."

"And who are you?" And Achilles stopped.

"I am unlike anyone you've ever met or will ever meet." And by the way he said it, she knew he was right. His eyes lowered and he reached for her dress. He stood too close for comfort. He caught the broken material in between his fingers rubbing it gently. Aalexia watched his movement and somehow they crossed sights. She remained hypnotized with his eyes, with the way the dust had settled on his eyebrows darkening his already tanned skin.

Achilles let go and turned towards the kitchen. "Who taught you how to fight? I never met a woman to fight me … outside the bedroom!" and for some reason his smile sent chills down her sweaty spine.

"My father."

"The Trojans are legendary with their defenses. But I don't think there was a noble anywhere among those I fought!" he grabbed a peach on the way out on the terrace. "Fatima, bring me some water and rags!" The woman disappeared back on the corridor.

"My father was a general."

"That might explain the attitude!" he laughed at her grin. He dropped in a chair watching her. He invited her to do the same. And for once she didn't go at the other end of the table but actually sat next to him. He offered her the peach.

"You're treating me like a child." She took a bite looking at him. He picked up one of the pots and drank thirstily the cold water inside. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the pot back.

"How should I treat you like? You're not like any princess I've met, you're not like any woman I know, and you're not my prisoner either. "

"Treat me like a woman you never met before." Achilles growled slowly while stretching his legs.

"I shouldn't treat you like a woman. Period." Aalexia blinked confused. "I don't think I want to and I don't think you want me to, either." His smile faded away. His words slowly sieved through in her mind and her stomach hemmed in. Fatima stepped on the terrace with the vessel in her hands. Achilles pulled his chair closer and took her by the wrist wiping the dust and the blood off her elbows. Aalexia was so taken aback by his gesture that she forgot to chew on the peach. A drop dripped down the corner of her mouth and Achilles removed it with his thumb. Then sucked the syrup of his finger and went on washing her arm. She shut her mouth sealed.

"You are my guest." But for Aalexia whatever else he said from this point forth was meaningless. He was touching her and he never touched her like this, intentionally. She put the peach aside because her other hand was trembling. He took it and ate it all spitting the kernel out, licking his lips so naturally that it made her quiver inside. Was he even aware of what he was doing? And he took her peach! He ate it and she felt stupid for feeling annoyed at sharing a peach. His touch had brought her into such estate of mind, that she couldn't think straight anymore. Achilles finished washing her other arm then cleaned his hands in the vessel.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow you can fight me again if you want." But she didn't answer. She remained numb. "Aalexia…" And he spoke her name so sweetly it reminded her of Hector. She looked at him immediately. There was something in the air beyond the memory of her husband. Beyond her understanding. "I will get a new dress for you. One that you can use when fighting. Black, of course." The spell was broken. His irony made her pull herself back together. She got up facing him.

"Let's do this in the evening. And without the spectators if possible."

"You don't want people to see when you make me fall? Many would pay in gold to see it happen!"

"None more than me!" Achilles watched her dauntlessly.

"I won't show you any mercy."

"I don't want any! I am a fast learner."

"But are you fast enough?" and he pinched her lightly on the chin when he moved out enjoying himself with having the last word.

Behind him Aalexia remained still, slowly tapping on the table with her fingernails. She felt the itching in the elbows and she promised herself that would be the last wound he ever inflicted on her. A flow of wind ravished her hair. The sun was still high in the sky, but less powerful. She sat back down resting her forehead on the table. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the household. She felt exhausted. She didn't realize how much energy he had taken from her in so little time. Sounds faded away. Pottery being pushed around in the kitchen; Fatima was probably getting ready to prepare dinner. The wind again; the wind in the trees around her. And then nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

"I thought you'd cancel the duel for today!" Aalexia didn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed and pleased, swinging the wooden sword around his body waiting for her to get ready.

"Why would you ever think that?" She finished braiding her hair and fliped the tail back as she stepped off the porch. She looked up to the sun inquisitively and unhappy with how bright it shone.

"Maybe because I had to carry you to bed last night" and that smile put an end to her thoughts as she approached him. "You don't remember falling asleep on the table outside, do you?" He almost laughed and she was almost out of breath. It did seem a little awkward waking up in her bed; somehow she didn't recall how she got there in the first place, but not remembering anything at all about him carrying her? She tried not to let her stunt face amuse him further.

"It's been a rough time lately…" But he didn't allow her to become melancholic.

"And it's about to get rougher!" It worked; she switched focus immediately and brought her sword up in defense. The dress he had brought her was much more comfortable to use than the others. But she was a bit worried with how fragile it looked considering the hardships he was about to put it through.

"Now. Attack!" His voice was gentle but firm. She watched him as he stood there, with his sword lowered not even pretending to defend. Her heart accelerated its rhythm. She didn't even know how to start, less think of how to continue. She rushed the blade forth, frontally. He crossed blades with hers and rejected her attempt out of the first. She repeated the move changing angle. Again he was faster than her.

Minutes passed by and she had only managed to move him a few inches from where he was initially seated. The sun was adding heat to her already burning temples. Evenings were hot in Greece. She swept the sweat away with the back of her hand and continued. He fled her sight and attacked her form behind; she managed to turn and escape it just in the nick of time. She launched in the same direction but he'd already changed position and her sword cut through the air aimlessly.

Thirty minutes later and a whole lot of missed approaches and she missed seeing the eyes staring from behind the shed. Her blade flew straight into the bark and the olive tree shook its few leaves to the ground. She groaned and pulled it out forcefully, rolling to the other side, her hand forward, her knees bent for a low frontal attack. Achilles swung for a short moment and when his sword came down on her from the side, the hit made the wood handle in her hand reverberate so badly she lost her grip and the sword fell to the ground. A few splinters in the wood broke through her skin making the soar hand hurt more. She grabbed it with her left hand holding tight until the pain stopped rippling through the arm.

Achilles came closer and clenched his fingers around her little fist adding pressure. That felt comforting. But she didn't dare open her eyes yet; her shoulder still resented the blow and the sting in her palm made her quiver. Fatima brought a bandaged soaked in cold water and Achilles wrapped it around her palm. She watched him without a word. He did the same, only to find pleasure in holding her hand in his and seeing how she did not even twitch when he scrubbed the splinters out. _What kind of princess are you, Aalexia of Troy?_ He bit his lip keeping the question to himself. He let go and gave the sword back to her. It took her a few minutes to ignore the pulsation in her palm as she gripped again on the handle. Achilles licked his lower lip and Aalexia remembered how he always did that whenever he felt a bit uneasy. Something about the demigod that made him almost human.

"Don't try to take me upfront! It will never work!" his sword came up again.

"It will never work with you, but it will work on others!"

"Not even!" and the way he said it disappointed her.

"I've put men down before!"

"Is that how you got that scar on your shoulder?" Aalexia bounced back not knowing he observed her so closely. She did not want to talk about it. "You've been taught by a man to fight like a man. When _you_ are a woman."

"And what's the fault in that?" he enjoyed the way she'd stirred her up.

"You will never have the strength of a man. Even the skinniest one will put you to the ground. It's a fact!" He spit it in her face. But it was the truth and his eyes didn't look down on her in inferiority. She sighed and grabbed harder on the sword. "Compensate the lack of strength with speed. Allure him. Dazzle him. Be unpredictable." She blinked a few times trying to understand the meaning of his words as he swirled around her spelling each word closer to hear ear. She narrowed her lips excited with the idea of playing around; playing around with him.

"Let me see you do it." She took a step forward but then retreated.

"How can I take you by surprise if you're staring at me?" and she was irritated with it. He laughed and put his arms up in defeat then turned his back on her.

"Is this better?" Aalexia mumbled something not very nice and charged. Seconds before her blade hit him he bent. His blond locks swirled in a spiral as he turned around thrusting his sword towards her from the side. She barely managed to avoid it. Achilles nodded.

"I'd kill you so easily and it has nothing to do with who I am or how fast I move! You are _not_ spontaneous! What did you fight before? Where they goats or men? Battling is not about calculation and that sword is not a pen!" He threw his sword and went behind her putting her arms around her waist. Aalexia tried to get out but his hands took hers wrapping them tight around the sword handle. She panicked. But it seemed familiar. The same urge in her blood as when Hector used to tease her with his kissing. Yet again, different. His body vibrated with strength, an eerie fresh ocean smell fell from his hair onto her skin, his arms so fit wrapping hers. She suddenly felt the urge to lean back against him, close her eyes and inhale that perfume. She felt sad. She probably just missed Hector and his presence around her.

"Aalexia!" She startled and turned her head towards him and his eyes trapped hers in that blue lagoon they held inside. There was nothing about this man to remind her of Hector. He was beautiful, but a wilderness kind of beauty, an untamed look, piercing eyes and tempting skin color. If Hector looked like he was carved by the Gods, Achilles looked like a God: cold and implacable. Traitorous and arrogant. Still the depth in his eyes captivated her beyond the glare of his obvious self esteem.

"Focus!" She turned and stared blankly at the wooden blade. "There is never going to be more than two people in a battle. No matter if you're surrounded by an army. And you must think of your sword and his sword and nothing else! The sword is part of you, an extension to your arm." He let go of her suddenly and pulled the sword from her hand throwing it aside. Then came in front of her.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me with your bare hand; open your palm and press it against me as hard as you can!" Aalexia was left staring at him dangling her hands in the air. She reluctantly approached him thinking how she did not want to touch his chest. Her right hand came up slowly and he stopped her.

"Use your other hand" and he smiled pinpointing at her bandage. She grimaced unsatisfied with how sloppy she was and switched hands. Then let her arm sprang forward.

"Easy… you don't want to spread that wrist!" Aalexia looked at him annoyed with his observations.

"I thought you said hard!" and her voice betrayed her irritation. And his laughter only made it worse. His arms opened inviting her to do as she pleased.

Her left arm tensed and sprang forward. Her palm hit his chest hard enough for her to stop her in her tracks. He barely leaned backwards.

"Not hard enough, but it should do…" his smile had warmed up a bit to her attempt. "Do you feel it, the vibration in your muscle! You didn't even hit me with a fist yet the impact goes all the way in your shoulder!" and his hand walked up her arm caressing the shoulder blade and the back of her neck. She tried to remain still while he did that ignoring how his fingers felt on her hot skin.

Achilles found it difficult to pretend. He wasn't used to not being himself; and the thought amused him. He was renowned how swift and straight forward he could be. There was never any doubt as to what he said because he never feared saying what he believed. And he believed her skin was a little too moist at the end of his finger tips and her hair a bit too soft when curling sweaty on the back of his hand. He wished he sank his face at the back of her neck to get a taste of that sweet-almond scent. He retracted his hand.

"Now touch me." And the sense of her so close to him, somehow stopped him from laughing when seeing her face. "Do it. Nice and easy." She retracted her hand then pushed it back forth again this time watching straight in his chest as it got closer. She was fascinated with how the lines of his biceps were so perfectly drawn, wrapping all that force with an astonishing precision. Her fingers made it and she wished she hadn't paid so much attention to details. His skin was as hot as hers, so elastic and so welcoming. It started in the middle of her open palm like a ball of heat to then climb up like fire through her veins. She backed off but he locked her hand against his chest.

A gash of wind ravished through their heir but none of them seemed to notice it. A sudden desire in his groin gripped on his manhood and it felt like a punch in the stomach; it left him without air and his abdomen muscles hardened at the sensation. _What's wrong with you!_ His lips narrowed and his hold on her hand grew stronger. He knew he was betraying himself by letting her feel his heartbeat but he wanted her to know.

Aalexia had never felt this way before. Time never stopped with Hector. And she never felt more drawn to someone than the way he was with this man. So insecure, so charmed, so fearful, so attracted. The way he possessed her with his eyes made her feel like taking the plunge in those eyes. She felt his heartbeat and remembered Hectors'. His wasn't powerful like drums in the deep. His was quick and light, incoherent but steady, rhythmic, like all his moves.

"What do you feel?" And his voice seemed to come from afar hardly hearable. Her lips parted but nothing came out. "No more pain." And the words echoed in her ears and down in her heart and the warmth flowing from his chest into her body changed intensity; comforting. "It's the way you take the hit and the way you give the hit. Same with your sword. Everything you feel, the sword will feel." He slowly let go of her hand holding it a bit longer as it slid away from his grasp.

"Now, charge again. And remember what I told you. Feel! Improvise! Carpe diem!" Aalexia took the sword and waited for him to take his. They were again facing each other, but somehow she didn't feel the pressure anymore. She looked at the sword, at the way her little hands were molding on the handle. He was right. She was too little to take a man on just like that. She started rocking slowly from left to right watching the sword balance at the same pace as her. She felt her palm shaping around the wood, feeling the way it turned in between her fingers with every tinny move. Achilles watched her calmly. None of his men ever had the patience to wait and get ready. But she did. She balanced one more time then let her sword do the moves for her. Achilles took each and every hit coming his way. She didn't hit too hard, just enough to launch against him, but her moves had a different flow and she steered the battle in the direction she wanted. Achilles seemed pleased with her improvement.

"Bend your knees more! You're too far away from me! Are you taking a break? Come on!" She sniffed at his mocking and came closer. Her moves intensified and his reply came back swiftly.

"Don't overdue it, just learn how to move first!" She stopped abruptly catching her breath.

"All I've been doing is running around you like mad! Do we fight or play tag?" Achilles laughed.

"You'll go for the kill when you have your prey ready! Make him tired, make him succumb and then charge!" He grabbed an apple from the table on the porch and then ran back to her. A peach came flying towards her and she caught it in a blink almost dropping the sword.

"Pretty good reflexes…" and he took a bite. She also took a bite watching him. She mumbled trying to sip on the juice flowing out of her mouth.

"I also… I also get tired, with… all this running!" Achilles wiped her mouth but this time he got a slap on the wrist. He laughed and stuck the finger in his mouth sucking on the sweet juice.

"Not as fast as a man would. A man who will _always_ look for that one moment where you stand still, giving him the chance to smash you. It only takes one blow." She listened carefully, eating her peach.

"I will never beat you." And she sounded disappointed with the idea.

"I might let you win one time." Her eyes dared him. "In body combat!" and for once his laughter was contagious. It sounded so unlikely to happen! She threw the kernel at him.

Two of his men rushed in through the gates behind the shed.

"Soldiers approaching My Lord! It looks like Aphareus' men!" Achilles waved them aside and gave her his sword.

"Go inside and stay there!" Aalexia sensed the warning in his voice and didn't argue. She laid the swords against the fence and hurried inside.

"Go open the gates." The men rushed to accommodate his order. Achilles backed off and took one of the spears lying around. As soon as the gates were open he bent to then spring forward at such speed the spear launched almost invisible towards the tree cluster in front of his yard. He straightened his back looking at the trail it left in the air; then slowly went to the porch to pour wine for him and his guest. He sat down and waited. Aphareus never visited without reason. And he could guess his reason now.


	19. Chapter 19

"Achilles!" Aphareus shook arms with Achilles throwing his helmet aside. Then handed him the spear. "I should know better than visiting you announced. One day you might miss the tree!"

"I don't ever miss!" Achilles smiled and embraced his long time friend. One of his very few friends. "Tell me." He gave him the cup of wine sitting next to him on the porch.

"How have you been?" Achilles smiled to the question. Aphareus knew how to talk to him; never pushy; always using the right words. "You left Troy early. You were missed at the celebrations that evening."

"Not by Menelaus I suppose." Aphareus sighed moving the cup from one hand to another.

"By the Greeks whom you spared from certain death through your victory."

"I only opened the way." And oddly, Aphareus read a trace of remorse in his voice.

"I would've aged before my time waiting for that war to end if it hadn't been for your Myrmidons!" Achilles laughed.

"You can't afford waiting Aphareus! The boat man is impatient with people like you and me; even I can hear him calling us from down in the Styx valley. You especially are this close!" And Achilles showed him just as much he has until his life would to come to an end.

"Not all of us are lucky to be born demigods."

"Who said anything about being lucky?" Achilles sipped slowly from his wine. "So what brings a King to my humble door step? I can't believe you came all the way from Ithaca to ask how I am."

"Menelaus is gathering all the Kings to his court in Athens to celebrate the victory and let the people know of our achievements."

"_His_ achievement, Aphareus, his achievement. His tongue doesn't know _our_. Better understand that now than grieving about it later."

"Achilles, you're being too rough on the man. It takes a harsh character to make an empire."

"No Greek ever asked him to forge an empire. And he is not rough, he is ruthless."

"What would you know about the pressure of caring for your country, for leading thousands into battle, for having to make decisions that will affect many? Don't judge easily Achilles. It's his wars that offer your name greatness."

"Menelaus never cared for this country other than gaining immortality for his name by spreading its borders; never led thousands in battle either. His kings did it for him. Like you my friend. And the only decisions he ever made were about him and for him; my name came to be by the edge of my sword, the same sword that won all his victories."

"He does what he must and I do what I must for Ithaca to survive. We cannot afford an enemy like Menelaus."

"You created him. He's your enemy because you helped him become what he is. You're only ripping the awards of your own deeds."

"I have to carry the misdeeds of my forefathers, it is true. But if I must serve in order to rule, then so be it." Achilles looked at him closely.

"If Priam had ruled these lands, you'd be a free man."

"Did you know the late king?" _So he is dead._ Achilles kept silent for a moment thinking of how Aalexia will take the news.

"What happened to Paris?" Aphareus drank his wine and put the cup on the floor.

"We didn't find him. Neither did we find Hector's wife." And he looked at Achilles who kept his eyes on the wine stirring it gently in the cup.

"What need has Menelaus with her?"

"Spoils of war." Achilles set back in the chair; he emptied the cup gurgling down the wine at once.

"He must learn how to share his spoils of war. We've all gained our share."

Aphareus also set back knowing that what he was about to say my cause his friend to become unpredictable.

"He knows of her Achilles. He knows she is here."

"She is here with _me_."

"You know Menelaus. Troy is his and everything that comes with it."

"So he has Troy and everything in it. She wasn't _in it_ when he took Troy." Aphareus turned around to look at him astonished.

"So it was you!" he sniffed rubbing his unshaved beard. "By the Gods, Achilles, they told me and I did not want to believe it! I thought she fled with Paris!" Achilles smiled an uncertain smile.

"And why not?"

"Because she is nothing to you! You've had your spoils of war before! But you never sacrificed a night with us to take one home. You killed Hector and she watched you do it! What woman follows her husband's killer on her own?"

"Let's say I've been very persuasive!" Aphareus nodded in disbelief.

"Is she here?" And Aphareus seemed eager for a moment.

"Aphareus, I care much about you. And I respect you the most out of all the Greek kings. But this is not a matter you should get involved into. Aalexia is mine."

"Menelaus will not have it. And you should not have her either if you don't want to spark more trouble with him!"

"Tell Menelaus to have his celebration, enjoy his wine, enjoy his women, carve statues of himself across Greece to speak about his victory. But tell him to leave me alone."

Aphareus cupped his face in his hands falling back hard in the chair.

"You cannot care for me if you're asking me to tell him this."

Achilles smiled padding him on the shoulder.

"You're good with words. That's why he's always sending you to me. He knows you alone can convince me. You'll talk your way out of it." And he stood up to go get more wine.

"Achilles, he wants the girl."

"How bad does he want her?"

"Why? You want to see him bargain?"

But it never crossed his mind Achilles would be infuriated at the very thought of it.

"Bargain?" he barked the words out. And he was a sight few wanted to have before their eyes. Aphareus grabbed involuntarily on the edge of the chair. He trusted Achilles, but he couldn't trust his anger.

"Why else would you care how bad Menelaus wants her? You'd do anything to see him boil, just to bring him down!"

Achilles took an apple and after playing with it for a moment threw it far in the distance.

"I don't! He will never have her!" Aphareus remained silent. Then slowly got up taking his helmet from the floor.

"At least come to the gathering. Ajax is dying to meet the hero of Greece." Achilles continued to pace trying to calm down.

"Ajax is a good man and worthy warrior."

"Yes he is. And he disserves seeing you there. The men need to see Achilles again. They draw force from you! We lost many and their moral would benefit from your presence in Athens!" Achilles watched him suspiciously. "And you can talk to Menelaus yourself. It would spare my life." Aphareus smiled and Achilles eyes followed. He crossed his arms against his chest leaning against the wall trying to decide.

"I guess my men deserve being there too. They fought this war with me. The victory is theirs as much as it is mine. They do need some distraction." It was Aphareus' turn to pad him on the shoulder.

"Thank you. My journey was worth while. And it is good seeing you again, unscratched and unharmed, as usual."

Achilles walked him towards the gate.

"Tell me, how did he know of her? No one in this household ever said a word. They wouldn't dare."

"Merchants. You must've had people from the market coming to the house bringing supplies." Aphareus approached him, looking around like he was ready to reveal a secret.

"They say she's quite a sight. Long dark hair, slender and silent. Beautiful like a statue from the hidden gardens of Olympus." Achilles smiled for good. "Is it true?"

Now he laughed and took his friend by the shoulders looking him in the eye.

"Aphrodite is but a shadow next to her." Aphareus returned the laughter and embraced him.

"Always mocking at the Gods!"

"Truth hurts!" Achilles held tight on his friend for a second. "It's good to know your back home safe and sound. Is your wife happy with your return?" And Aphareus kicked him. "Stay safe my friend. I will see you in Athens."

"I will send word of when to come." Achilles watched him as he got on the horse. He filled his lungs with air, all the way through until it hurt. She was not longer safe here. Menelaus would come after her just to spike him. He fretted at the mere thought of that animal laying his hands on her.

Aphareus turned around to salute him. And as he rode away he thought of the woman behind those walls. The woman whose name was on everyone's lips in Athens. The Trojan gem that Menelaus craved to add to his crown of victories. The woman who made Achilles leave battle before his name was yelled to the four winds. Achilles, the man with no allegiance and no country. The Hero who gave or took everything from you. _Go talk to the man, he won't listen to me when I speak. He'd rather spear me than look me in the eye!_ Menelaus' voice sounded deeply embedded in his mind. Menelaus could be so mischievous. But not even he could pull the strings on everything. _The men are down, weathered and crushed! You heard them moan for him! So if it is Achilles they want, Achilles is what I'll give them! I need Greece to see its warriors rejoice their victory or I won't be able to gather more for the battle with Alicinia! _Achilles was right. Menelaus' decisions concerned him and his purposes, not the welfare of the country. But Achilles never took responsibility for others. Aphareus smiled. It looked like he might have to now. _Women have a way of complicating things._

Achilles came inside the house to find Aalexia sitting on the side of her bed, motionless. The moment he stepped inside the room she got up looking at him inquisitively and worried.

"Aphareus… King of Ithaca and general in Menelaus' army!"

"So he's back!" he thought he saw her tremble for a moment.

"He is back in Athens."

"What does he want?"

Achilles came in front of her but didn't look her in the eye.

"He wants me to go to Athens, meet with the generals and celebrate the victory."

Aalexia bounced to his words and the sorrow in her eyes burnt his face.

"Did they bring anyone back?" and Achilles closed his eyes for a second. His silence said it all.

"Please tell me what you know." And her voice made him remember the moment they met. Her voice pleaded just like then and his jaw muscle hardened trying to hold himself together while crumbling inside.

"Priam is dead." And he heard her cry. And he looked the other way, turning his back on her. "They never found Paris." But she still cried. He took a deep breath. "They never found you." And he turned around to face her. Those eyes! He would've given the world for those eyes to be less shinny, less mild, less sweet for him to be able to look into them without twitching nervously like a child. Her sobbing stopped but tears kept rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them on by one trying not to look at how those rosy lips shivered gently. "And they will never find you." And that was a promise even though she did not believe it. She was safe with him from others. He wasn't so sure he was safe from him anymore. He left the room with a clouded mind and a pulsation in his groin. A pulsation growing unbearable by the day.

The next day he ordered his most trusty men to stay behind and guard the house and his precious belonging and then left for Athens. She watched him get ready and she saw Hector getting ready for battle. She felt abandoned and lonely. When the gates closed behind him she hid under the covers and forced herself to sleep and forget. A thunder afar and soon the rain whipped the olive tree to the ground. The veils around her bed flew restlessly throwing shadows on her body as she shifted, haunted and tortured in her sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The city was crowded but Achilles was comfortable with the crowds. They knew of him was and always cheered and followed him through the markets. The myrmidons had a hard time keeping the people away from his horse.

Athens! He'd missed Athens! He didn't enjoy where he was going but he loved the ride there! The streets echoed with his name over and over again. Menelaus probably foamed watching it all from his high windows in the palace. He tightened his hold on the reigns steering the horse among the stalls. The children ran alongside his men pretending to fight with wooden swords and yelling victoriously while trying to copy his posture in battle. The women waved long palm tree leaves, throwing flowers in his path, while behind him the old men's eyes sparkled with pride as they watched him pass them by standing tall in the saddle.

By the time they reached the gates of the palace, his Myrmidons had gathered a bunch of flower bouquets. Achilles smiled; and so did his men. The flowers always came in handy when stepping inside the walls of the most sinful palace in Greece. The women poured out of the high golden doors, like honey drops from a rich honeycomb. The Myrmidons jumped off the saddle gathering them in their arms like flowers in a basket. The laughter echoed through the hall ways. Achilles grabbed on two voluptuous blonde and redheaded amazons and stepped inside followed by the hungry eyes of the palace servants. It was a while since he'd laid his hands on a woman and he craved for their attention. He pushed them closer, shoving his hands under the thin material of their dress, pulling on their buttocks. They laughed, cuddling more against his body, kissing the side of his neck.

One of the King's chancellors welcomed them.

"His Lordship sends you his best regards. The gathering will start later in the evening. Until then you are his guests to enjoy the palace and everything else your heart desire!" and he bowed signaling them to follow him. The men all burst into one of the guest rooms, pushing around the girls hanging on their necks, cheering and laughing.

"Where can I find a private spot?" Achilles grinned embracing harder on his two sweethearts. He got a kiss on each cheek in return.

The chancellor saw him outside the room and then led the way through the corridors until they reached a room further away from all the noise in the guest halls.

"If you need anything else, just let the man outside know." And he stepped out of the room closing the doors behind him. One of the girls moved fast and put her arms around his neck pulling on his hair until she captured his lips with hers. Achilles lowered his head more gaining access to her mouth, while striding her back vigorously, making her breasts rub hard against his chest.

The other girl groaned unhappy with being left aside and she moved behind him untwining the straps on his clothes, letting them fall to the ground one by one. Achilles closed his eyes, lifting his head up. The girls took over. Their lips moved on his neck and shoulders, teasing the skin gently, biting and licking as they moved down towards his chest. The girl behind him cleared the way to his groin ripping the covering off. The girl in front gasped for air kneeling in front of him.

He kept his eyes closed searching with his hands for the girl in front of him. His fingers got tangled in her hair pulling her closer to his hips. Behind him, the blonde kissed him down the spine, then on the sides of his hips, folding her hands on his manhood, getting him ready for the other girl to taste.

Achilles moaned struck with pleasure. He missed this. A good war was like good sex, a good opponent in battle was like great sex, but women did a terrific job at turning sex into an oblivious moment of relaxation for him. She felt her mouth take him inside and his fingers clenched harder in her hair guiding her movements around him. The blonde's hands worked magic on him, adding pressure whenever she got a grip on him sliding out the redheaded's mouth. His moans became louder and he forced her up on her feet. His kiss came rough on her swollen lips. It didn't feel enough and he pressed his hands on the back of her head, taking her breath away. The moment he let her go the blonde took over rushing her hands all over him, luring him towards her body. Achilles followed her selfishly, ignoring the redheaded still catching her breath.

He pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her spreading her legs forcefully. She stretched her hands towards him but he pushed them aside pinning her to the bed as he began taking her. He took his time and with each thrust he got in deeper, making her scream still immobilized on the bed. The redheaded came behind him caressing his back, kissing each muscle tensing when pushing himself inside the woman on the bed. He grabbed her with one hand forcing her on the bed next to the other one. He grinned and went down caressing the breasts of both women, passing from one to another, licking and biting, finding his way inside the hips of the second woman. And as he possessed her he went nibbling on redheaded's breasts, biting so feverishly she braced herself holding tight to the bed sheets.

A few more moves and he was bored. He got on the bed and demanded them to come to him. They both got on top of him, back to back, riding his hips. The blonde circled her thighs around his cock a few times before letting him in. Achilles pushed inside heavily, making her pelvis collide brutally against his. He supported his body weight on the bed, pushing on the legs, thrusting inside her so fast and so powerful her breasts rose up and down at a rhythm that made her chest hurt. The redheaded reached down where their bodies met and in between caressing him as he went in and out the other girls' body, she melted her fingers inside her clit moaning unsatisfied with yearning to have him inside her. The sound of the skin slapping on skin resounded through the room. There was nothing but their heavy breaths and that erotic sound of sweaty skin hitting sweaty skin.

Achilles forced the blonde on his chest and grabbed the redheaded by the hips penetrating her from behind. She was taken aback by his sudden move and lost balance. But Achilles had a good grip on her and before long she was oblivious with lust as he pushed fiercely inside her. She supported her weight on his legs, bending down grabbing on his ankles, rubbing his breasts against his knees. Achilles watched the way his shaft penetrated her each time, all the way through, and he intensified his moves enjoying the sight and enjoying being the possessor.

The blonde insisted in taking his mouth, sneaking her tongue between his lips, making him lose focus. His hips slowed down and the redheaded continued the movement on her own, pushing herself down his cock, in circles, deeper and deeper. The blonde's hair covered his face and her sweet choking smell made him sick. He pushed her aside looking for air. He missed that bitter-sweet almond smell, so refreshing and so sensual. He swallowed drily, not knowing how that smell came to his mind.

The redheaded dismounted him leaving the blonde room to take him in her mouth again. His mind hovered on that almond smell a bit longer but the way she plaid with his cock made him forgetful. Yet the taste of that thought lingered and made his heart quicken differently. He lost patience, like a new wave of desire kicked inside him. He got up and flipped the blonde over on her back then grabbed her by the legs, pressing them against his chest. He kept them apart looking down on her cleft, soaked and tender and a strange pain-lust feeling took over him. He rushed his cock inside her with such want he did not recognize. He never looked at her, nor heard her cries as he rode her sturdily. He just watched her entry point and himself going in over and over again. His vision blurred as his hips rocked back and forth in a steady movement. That bitter-sweet smell again. He felt the way his fingers sank in the blonde's skin and remembered his fingers sinking in her waist. Her long dark hair dangling on his arms as he carried her out of the burning city. So light, so fragile, so completely at his mercy. Aalexia. His eyes shut tight, his fingernails went in the woman's flesh, his hips stroke harder. The redheaded stopped touching him and witnessed the Hero of Greece posses that girl with everything he had. So stunningly beautiful, so perfect in his motion, so stirred in his desire. So absent minded in the way he rode her. The woman underneath him wasn't coherent anymore. Her mind lost touch with reality and all she felt was him urging himself inside her. He squeezed so hard on her legs it physically hurt but the pleasure he was giving her was so much more intense, she didn't mind it. She felt him coming. One. Two. Three more thrusts, deep, so deep tears came down her face. And he went out mingling his sperm with the sweat on her breasts. He never opened his eyes. He just fell back on the bed trying to catch his breath. Sex had never been this good. Sex tonight gave him the chills. And sex was great only because he thought of her all along. Aalexia. She and her body, and her hair and her god damn bitter-sweet almond smell.

The evening came too fast. He waited until the girls left the room and then crouched in bed alone, still vibrating from the emotions she caused in him. The men soon knocked at the door and for the first time he didn't feel ready to be appraised and adulated. He just wanted to go back home. To her. To her ignorant, unappreciative, cold reluctant attitude that annoyed him so much! He put his clothes on and followed the men through the palace.

At the end of the hall way, two soldiers pushed aside the heavy wooden doors to the royal ball room. There was nothing appealing about this ball room. Other than the fact that it was so tall, looking more like a cathedral, Menelaus never put too much effort into making it look like a Royal reception room. The walls looked unfinished, with massive stone boulders pilled one on top of each other, covered with tapestry hanging down with golden heavy tassels. Huge columns supported the weight of the wooden ceiling; few tasteless carvings on the columns and nothing on the floor. Menelaus' palace was unlike anything you'd see in Athens. Mawkish, empty, rough. Like him. If you wanted to see what the Greek King was like you had to see the inside of his chambers. Athens abounded in treasures of immense beauty, in sculptors and painters of great talent, in scholars of all sorts and yet he used none to make the heart of the city look like the capital of a great empire. He felt at ease in his dark mazy corridors, stomping around at night, sometimes listening from behind the closed doors to get the pulse of the place. They said he spent hours in front of his chamber wall where he had placed a huge carpet with the map of the empire. He drew imaginary scenarios and conquered nations just by staring at it. Achilles could never understand the man, nor did he try.

The courts men stepped aside letting him pass. The women let go of him as he stepped towards the throne. Menelaus didn't even bother to get up. Achilles stopped standing tall in front of the stairs. Menelaus gestured unexpectedly.

"No bowing to your king! No thanking to your king! No gift for your king!"

"I put a bow on the gates of Troy for you, what other gift do you wish for?"

Menelaus groaned unperceivable, then scratched meticulously his long beard.

"Menelaus conquered Troy, not Achilles! And it is Menelaus' name that will survive time, not Achilles'!" Achilles smiled.

"Keep the walls of Troy and the sands of its shores, I don't need it!"

"That nation owes _me_ allegiance! Something you will never understand!"

"Something you will never get from me!" Achilles paced in front of him in his usual predator style. "You killed half of that nation when you stepped inside its walls. Go on like this and soon you'll find yourself short of subjects!" His smile provoked even the calmest man in the room. And Menelaus was neither calm nor patient.

"You have something of mine."

"I always admired a man who doesn't waste time with small talk!" Achilles threw the cap aside, stretching his shoulders back to feel the sword in between the shoulder blades. He never left without it.

"She is mine Achilles."

"I don't remember seeing Menelaus anywhere close to Hector's body when I last looked!"

"Your business with Hector is not of my concern! Any other King in my army could've done it! Hector's death was in the benefit of Greece and everything coming from that is dedicated to Greece!"

"Hector was the only man who ever put a scratch on my armor! I want to see any of your Kings do the same! And when they do, maybe then, and only then, can you claim your prize over what Hector owned! Greece doesn't need the woman; you do!"

Menelaus pushed aside his longue covering as he measured each step down the stairs. His voice cut through the air with renewed ostentation.

"I will be generous to you Achilles. I will send her back once I'm tired of her!" Achilles puckered his lips for a moment tilting his head letting Menelaus see exactly what he believed of his generosity. "She will be treated well; I am merciful towards my guests."

"Guest? Your most feared enemy's wife, your guest? I've lived enough not to believe it!"

"I am a lonely man Achilles. Never really thought of settling down. Maybe it is time I gave Greece an heir."

"With her?" Achilles' voice had changed timbre; low and rough and edgy.

"If what they say about her is true, I might actually feel blessed to have her at my side."

"She's nothing close to a blessing. She's been cursed to look after her husband's memory for the rest of her life. There is no room for another in that woman's heart!"

"Have you tasted her Achilles? Have you bedded her? Is she as divine as they say she is? Soft and tender like an almond leave, with deep black eyes like the pits of Moria?"

Achilles stopped pacing focusing his eyes on the floor, thinking. And then looked Menelaus in the eye. Menelaus bounced back with disgust.

"So you did taste the forbidden fruit! That's alright! You've only had her for a few short nights, while I will make sure she stays tied up to _my bed_ for as long as those strings will hold!" his words reverberated through the halls; the hatred in the letters gave the goose bumps to audience.

"She never forbade _me_ anything! I'd say she rather enjoyed it! The way she thrust under me tells me she doesn't need a replacement!"

"You ungrateful rascal! You are everything you are because of me! I summoned you to war and it's because of me you're standing here today! I will have my awards and I will have my spoils like I'm meant to! I promise you that by night fall she will be moaning under my body, pulling on my hair bagging me to stop! And she will not remember Achilles once I'm done with her!"

Achilles bounced back and his sword came out pointing straight at the King. Soldiers hurried to build a wall in between them and Menelaus. The fear in their eyes said everything and the way their hands trembled on the spears didn't escape Achilles' eyes.

"I have nothing to share with you my brothers, but if you stand your ground, you will all fall! And he is not worth while!" Aphareus rushed to get behind him. But he didn't dare come too close.

"My friend! It's not helping anyone! Lower your sword!" But Achilles continued to stare at Menelaus' throat with such passion that the first few lines of people close to him backed off making room.

"If she's not there when I go back tonight, you will not see the sun rise tomorrow!" He retracted the sword abruptly and rushed out of the room followed by his Myrmidons.

Behind him Menelaus threw away the wine cup, cursing as it hit the wall with an empty sound.

"Did you send the men like I told you to?" The Aralas approached kneeling.

"Yes My Lord! They were there before he left Lyrnessus."

Menelaus wished for Achilles to have staid longer. To see her dragged in his bedroom and die of a bitter heart and learn what it means to bow! Learn what it means to really hold the power!

Aphareus approached cautiously.

"Did you send men to Achilles' house?"

"And what business is that of yours?"

Aphareaus shook his head smiling bitterly.

"You asked me to convince him to come to Athens only so you can allure him away from her!"

"You'll get over it! He wouldn't have given her back to me otherwise! You heard him!"

"My Lord, you are great and your deeds are mighty, but there is something in your understanding of Achilles that fails you to see the big picture about this man! He is _not_ your ordinary soldier! What you've done today will recoil tenfold!"

"He can't touch me! And once I'll have her, he won't even get close. If he really cares to have her back, then he will stand aside and let me have her! I'll give the damn woman back to him once I'm bored!"

"What if she isn't what you expected? All this hustle would be in vain!"

"That look in his eyes alone, when I told him she'd be mine, was worth the risk!" And Menelaus wished his smile looked glorious but it only appeared warned out and tired. "Now leave me! I must get ready! They will probably be here soon!"

Aphareus watched the king leave the royal hall and saw the turmoil around the courts men. The whispering, the chit chatting; he was angry with himself. He had betrayed Achilles. If Menelaus took Hector's wife from Achilles' house then Athens will wake up to a bloody morning sky.


	21. Chapter 21

The storm felt like medicine to an open wound. She slept throughout most of the day and Fatima didn't have the heart to wake her up for lunch. The house looked deserted and silent. The trees bent feverishly to the ground as the wind grew stronger from the sea. Leaves flew in through the curtains and on the animal skins covering the floor. A few drops of rain sank in the bed covers. She turned around and opened her eyes to a gloomy room. Her fingers pulled on the fur and then released it back again with a sigh. The sounds of the waves braking on the steep shore soothed her sleepy hearing. A few noises outside and she thought the wind was pulling on the wooden frames in the yard. She knew Udores and the other four men Achilles left behind where in the barracks behind the shed. A few more noises on the porch in front of the house. Or maybe they were inside. _How long have I slept?_ She got off bed a little confused with things. It must've been late afternoon from the way it looked. But then again the rain was making the day so much darker. She pushed away the heavy strands of hair and got on her feet. She got out on the corridor and glimpsed at his bedroom. The door was open and she could see the veils from the balcony flying up through the room with each gust of wind stumbling in with the waves. She turned around and dragged her feet along the corridor and down the stairs.

She looked in the kitchen, but there was no one. She craned her neck and fitted the dress better on her necked shoulders. It had gone chillier with all that rain and the storm raging outside. She slowly passed by the guest rooms. She stopped for a second. Her senses were numb with sleep, but something didn't feel right. She took a few more steps. A tinny chink behind her and with the corner of her eyes she saw the shell drape move. The wind. Her eyes fluttered and she rapidly turned to her left. The wooden doors were closed. She felt uneasy. The corridor ended a few steps away and she pulled the dress up stepping lightly towards the hail waiting from across the threshold.

"Come here!" The words came out so fast she didn't have time to blink. Something covered her mouth; she chocked with the piece of clothing being pushed down on her mouth. Her hands reached for the arm forcing her backwards. Her fingernails went deep in the flesh but the arm seemed to be made of steel, harry and muscular. She supported her weight on it throwing her legs up in the air, barely making a sound. Her lungs were burning and she was sweating profusely trying to make some sound come out through her nose.

The image in front of her eyes blurred and she kicked in even more desperately. Her teeth managed to get a grip on the palm suffocating her and bit angrily on the hardened flesh. A groan behind her and she felt the air coming in her mouth for the first time in minutes. She fell to the ground and urged her brain to make those legs move, but she had put everything into escaping and now her body was out of energy. Someone lifted her from the ground at such speed she couldn't grab onto anything. Her arms came up covering her face trying to prevent the cloth from being put in her mouth again. She caught a glimpse of a few shadows moving outside. And her will kicked in so harshly the yell coming out of her lungs stunt her attackers. And again and again; unstoppable.

"Udores!" But her voice seemed to not pass beyond the entrance in the house. She thrust her elbow in the man trying to pin her down from behind. "Udores!" A man showed up in the door way, but it wasn't the man she was looking for. He took a step inside and slowly looked her in the eye. Then smiled wickedly, reaching for the oil lamp above his head. The fire dripped down with the hot oil and it spread across the floor like a snake. Aalexia panicked inside. She looked down and saw the foot of the man behind her. She lifted her right leg and hit him hard on the toes, with all the might that little heal of hers could give. The arms holding her fell apart and she sprang head first in the man in front of her. Her dress caught fire as she made her way through the flaming floor. The man caught her in his arms struggling to lift her up. But she wasn't his usual victim. She pushed herself against his shoulders and bounced back. She hated it but she had to do it. She rushed her forehead hard against his face. Bright colors blinded her as she dropped to the floor again. The blood dripped between the soldiers' fingers as he pressed the palm against his face.

"You whore!" He came down to grab her but she hit him with the oil lamp. The man yelled and ran into the wall opposite her. She looked back and saw her initial aggressor trying to make his way towards her. She got up and ran to the exit still looking back.

"Ah!" The collision was so severe she almost lost balance. She still couldn't see clearly after using her head as a hammer.

"My lady! My Lady!" She focused and through the drops of rain and the gushing wind on the porch she managed to distinguish Udores staring at her. She felt relived. He pushed her out in the yard. The rain whipped her body, sticking the hair to her face and arms. She sat there not knowing what to do. Zeus thundered the skies angrily covering all the sounds. She couldn't tell how many there were. It was getting dark and the clouded sky didn't help either. She rushed towards the shed. One of the Myrmidons came out pushing her into the fence. He took a short look at her then ran towards the house.

She thought she heard a roar. A man stepped through the main gates running towards her. She saw Udores targeting him as he approached her and launched his attack before he even got close. She turned around opening the door ready to disappear behind the shed. A bunch of women and children had come out of the barracks looking frightened at the flames bursting out of the house. She couldn't go in there. If soldiers followed her, they would all be killed. She saw her women and children back home. Their wrinkled faces losing hope. Their dirty little faces being scared and crying. She closed the door and backed up against it. The rain drops cooled her tears off. She kicked the shed open and grabbed a sword. Too heavy. She took another one that seemed smaller and lighter. She got a good grip on the handle then ran to the house. Udores saw her coming and missed seeing his opponent recoil. The blow put him to the ground. Aalexia span and hit the man as hard as she could. He took a few steps to the side. She flipped the hair of her face and braced for the rebuff. The man was large and tall and the way he stepped around her left deep marks in the ground. _Never take a man up front!_ His words sounded strong in her mind. _But I'm scared!_ She was thankful it rained and her tears weren't different from the water dripping down her cheeks. His sword came down hard on her and she flinched like a cowered. _Allure him!_ Her heart pounded in her chest louder than the thunders above the sea. The sword trembled in her shaky hands. _The sword feels what you feel!_ She gasped for air.

Head down, eyes forward, knees bent and the edge of her sword snapped at the man's chest. He managed to back off just in time. _This is it_! She unleashed against him, not knowing how much it was skill, how much fear and part panic but she went at it blindly. The sword cut through the rain curtain landing one hit after another. He was rather agile for such a big man. He crouched then caught her by surprise. His left hand came down hard on her face. When she opened her eyes, she had mud in her mouth and she founded it hard to swallow. Her lower lip bled and it felt ten times bigger its normal size. Before she could even look up to see the soldier strike, someone jumped above her and cut his way. From his war cry she knew it was Udores.

"My Lady, come with me!" One of Achilles' younger men lifted her up. The sword dropped from her hand. Behind them Udores crushed Menelaus' soldier against the fence. He turned around yelling at the Myrmidon next to her.

"Show her to the caves! Don't let her out of your sight!" The young man pulled her away and around the house. As they passed by the shed she saw Fatima come out with a bucket full of water. She tried to stop her but the Myrmidon kept dragging her along. The flames were burning up on the corridor towards the kitchen, eating on the tapestry on the walls. She witnessed the fire take each room in turn as she ran along the exterior wall. Before long they were on the porch outside the kitchen, but the young soldier didn't stop there and continued his chase among the trees. A few more steps and they halted on the edge of the cliff. She bounced back frightened. A few stones broke loose from under her feet and dropped in the black whole lying beneath. She could still see the waves breaking in white foaming lines against the rocks but it was already too dark to see anything else. The Myrmidon pulled her arm demanding her attention. He yelled in her ear.

"Here! Grab on and hold tight! Climb down! The rope will hold!" Aalexia didn't understand what he was telling her at first. She went down trying to see what he was pointing at. There was a rope tied up to a tree. A rope that descended in the abyss below. She watched him in dismay.

"I won't…" He didn't hear it but saw how she shook her head in denial.

"You must! It's safe! Just take it slowly and grab on the wall! Hurry!" And he gently pushed her towards the edge. But her fingers got stuck so hard on his arms he couldn't separate from her. He looked at her and then again back at the house. "I will hold the rope! There's cave down at the bottom!" She knew he was yelling but she couldn't make much of what he was saying. The sound of the rain was bad enough and now the sea below made it so much worse. "Come on!"

She pulled on the dress making sure nothing got tangled and then grabbed the rope with both hands. She looked back and she felt her stomach push up all the air inside. She lowered her head swallowing, trying to keep the sickness under control. She took a step backwards. She was still above ground. One more step back and the wind balanced her body as she felt it go lower and backwards. Another step and her left foot dangled in midair. Her heart cried in shock and fright acknowledging the abyss. She stretched until she touched the rocky wall with her sole. Then pressed as hard as she could until her toes had a good grip on the stony surface. She swirled the rope around making sure it had a loop around her wrists, then grabbed harder on it until it burnt her skin. She was a few steps down the cliff when she looked up. She could see the tree tops battling with the wind and the face of the Myrmidon watching her carefully. She continued slowly, each step at a time, feeling each inch of stone she came across with her feet to see if it was stable. There was no sun; there was no moon. There were no stars. Almost peach black. Tears surged in her eyes again. Peach black like when Troy fell. She didn't understand any of this! Her forehead dripped with water and the sand falling of the vegetation growing in the crags rubbed against her skin. She pressed her head against the cold marble of the slope; and breathed rapidly. She looked up again. The soldier had almost vanished in the darkness. If he was telling her something, she couldn't hear it. She took a few more steps down. The tides came in fast and furious making her dress fly up her legs and on her arms. She tried to shake it away. She felt like she was descending straight into the sea.

The billow hurled closer and louder. She closed her eyes. The rope became unstable and her body shifted left to right. Her elbows hurt as she slammed into the cliff a few times trying to get a grip with her feet. Her palms were sweaty and the rope became greasy. The water from the waves rose with the wind and soaked her clothes, making her heavier as she swung in the air, brushing against the pinnacles.

"Ah!" her dress got stuck on a clew, tearing. And when it let go, she came hard against a jag and hurt her ribs badly. The pain cut through her left side of the body and she let go of the rope. She felt air couldn't find its way inside her lungs anymore. And now her right hand was also slowly slipping. She heard it coming; the tall wave below. She felt it coming like a huge mouth opened, gasping for air, sucking her body in. She let go.

Her back took the worst hit. Her lips parted trying to articulate a moan but she couldn't. She moved a little and she waited for an excruciating pain to take over her body. But other than her already injured rib, nothing happened. Her fingers groped on the soft moist sand under and she closed her eyes thankful she'd made it. She got up and torn the rest of the dress so she can walk. Her feet sank deep in the sand and she felt the sea grabbing on her ankles as she moved further trying to escape it. She went back to the cliff wall and lay against it for a moment. The rain seemed to have slow down but the waves were still huge as they rode the shore. Somewhere in between the grey clouds she saw the moon shine. She looked up. She could see the orange and yellow of the fire lightening the horizon above her head. She pressed her palm against the ribs trying to choke the pain away. Then mobilized her feet and pushed up from the wall.

A swishing sound, blank and stringent and the young Myrmidon fell at her feet in a split second and an inch away from her feet. Her scream reverberated along the jagged walls. She collapsed to her knees, taking his face in her hands. His eyes were still open and he was still breathing. The blood came rushing from the deep cut in his throat, washing away on her hands and into the salty Aegean waters. He choked on the blood a few times before his eyes remained fixed looking at the wall behind her. And Aalexia jabbed him crying; his eyes remained lifeless. She looked for the rope, but she couldn't see it anymore. Then she looked in the direction where his eyes were set. Something sparkled, like water coming down the cliff. She took the knife from his belt and got up following the sparkle. And indeed, water came down the cold wall like a drape of silver powder glittering in the chalky moon light. She touched it and her hand went beyond the wet curtain. She took a deep breath and stepped underneath the icy veil. It was too dark to see anything at all. She stretched her hands stepping carefully. She bumped into a rock standing tall up to her waist. She went around it and as she didn't find any water there she crouched holding the knife to her chest. She put her arms around her, massaging her shoulders down to her hips, trying to keep warm. Her rib hurt and she squeezed on it a little. It felt more like a flesh wound, but she couldn't tell in the darkness. She kneeled, supporting her weight against the rock. She kept her eyes on the waterfall. Nothing kept her warm; but her tears. Nothing kept her safe; but him. _Where are you?_


	22. Chapter 22

He swept through Lyrnessus galloping madly. He saw the smoke rising from the hills and he reined the horse brutally, cursing and screeching his teeth furiously. The men followed close by. Lyrnessus was at two hours ride away from Athens; he made it in less than an hour and a half. The horses were soaked with sweat, steam rose from their heated skin; white foam formed around the harnesses and they chewed nervously on the snaffles. People stumbled and fell to the side of the road as they raced along the shores by the harbor.

Achilles pulled on the cape and let it fall to the ground as he approached the gates. The heavy material dropped heavily at his feet as he dismounted. He took a few steps towards the house then stopped looking at the grim scene. The servants managed to put the fire out but smoke still came out of the furniture inside; the walls on the porch and almost the entire façade of the house were covered in smut, drawing black shapes like the wings of a huge bird taking flight. Achilles sighed trying to control the vibration of his lower jaw. He stepped inside. The corridor was destroyed; everything needed to be redone. The pottery had cracked and had blown to pieces because of the excessive heat; the oil lamps only helped spreading the fire, burning the wooden door frames and the tapestry. He stepped slowly on top of the shell curtains now scattered all over the floor. They sounded like broken skulls underneath his sandals and he took his eyes away from them. Two of the rooms had also been damaged but at least the walls weren't torched badly. The supplies seemed intact except for a few crates that had been placed closer to the door.

A man rushed outside the kitchen and stopped abruptly kneeling on the smoldering ashes. Achilles approached him pushing his head backwards to look him in the eye. The young man swallowed frightened, feeling how the Adam's apple choked him inside. Achilles scrutinized his face without a word. The poor man was barely able to sustain his look with all the injuries his face had taken in. The white of his eyes had turned into a web of bloody capillary veins stinging like hell with all the pain and the smoke around.

"Speak!" But before he even spelled a word, Udores came flying out of the same door, throwing a bucket to the ground. He kneeled as well, bowing humbly. "What happened! Speak!" and there was no doubt of how angry he was.

"A small hunting party My Lord! Royal army! Ten bodies to my count unless… maybe some of them fled… They came in at night fall. We never saw it coming! We did what we could to prevent the fire from spreading!"

"Anyone alive?"

"No My Lord!"

"Where are the rest?" and he meant his men. He left five behind but only two stood at his feet.

"Two have fallen My lord! One is with Aalexia!" and her very name struck him with a cruel acknowledgment of why had come back home so fast.

"Where is she? Where is she?" he asked the question repeatedly without waiting for an answer.

"In the caves My Lord!" Achilles bounced back for a second; his mind grasped on the news and somehow released the pressure inside him for a moment.

"Gather the dead! Help them!" Achilles signaled the men behind him to assist Udores in finding the bodies of the fallen warriors. "And Menelaus' men! Pile them up in the yard!" He passed them by in a split and stormed out of the kitchen running among the trees to the edge of the cliff. It had grown terribly dark. But he knew his way around and stopped just in time before plunging in the immense blue below. He turned around and looked at the trees. The rain had stopped and the moon shone sporadically through the clouds. Just enough for him to count the trees and remember where the rope was tied. He went down on his knees and felt the ground with his hands in search of it. Soon enough he found it and pulled hard making sure it was still in place. Then he rolled it around his wrists and began his descent down the steep slope. He maneuvered the rope skillfully, letting go just enough for him to take short leaps down the rocks, saving time and avoiding injuries. The turmoil of the sea had also calmed down and the Aegean sent its waves gently towards the shore, washing away as they died on the sandy strip.

His feet touched ground and he let go of the rope backing up against the wall. His sword came out glittering in the dark. He stepped alongside the wall keeping his eyes set ahead towards the cave. It was his hide out, his favorite place to stay and meditate. He could find it with his eyes shut. But this time it was different. What if someone had followed them down here! What if there were still here? He saw something in the dark! Something he didn't remember being there. It looked like a slab, long and black. It was too big for the waves to bring in. He closed up on it cautiously. He was as tense as a bow ready to release. He stopped to focus for a minute. He hadn't experienced so much anger in a long time.

He stretched his left hand and touched the slab. The slab turned out to be a foot. His heart pounded harder when he approached to take a better look. The young soldier was still staring at the wall behind him. The sea had washed away the blood and the salt in the water had cleaned the wound deep inside exposing a horrible sight of the slain jugular and muscles. Achilles' eyes closed for a moment as his hand ran down his man's face closing his eyes forever. His jaw was trembling so hard by now that he found it hard to keep his teeth from biting. He risked the sound and pulled the body closer to the cliff and as soon as he laid it down he listened for a moment to perceive any movement. But there was nothing. He could distinguish the entry in the cave but he took his time going that way. He knew that whoever was inside will see him the moment he stepped in. He needed to move fast. His sword came up, his muscles tensed, his temple rested against the cold wet stone as he calculated his next move. A quick launch and he jumped in through the water curtain thrusting his sword forward.

The world had reduced to just the inside of her head. She couldn't feel anything and nothing outside her body could hurt her or make her feel anything. The cold had numbed her body, the pain in her ribs, had slowed down her heart beats. She nuzzled against the cold rock, bouncing slowly trying to keep awake. The fright and the effort drained her and she felt like she'd been locked in that cave for hours and hours. Her eyes closed and the only rumble in her ears was that of her brain still thinking, still remembering the pain in her legs and arms, still replaying the attack. Over and over again. Then a splash and she startled hitting against the rock. She lost balance and fell at her left on the cold sand. She saw something, a figure, contouring against the silvery curtain of water. Her eyes couldn't focus very well. She tried to clench her fingers on the knife handle but her fingers were too frozen to feel anything anymore.

"Ah!" Achilles caught the sound in midair and he swished forth throwing his sword at the enemy. "No…" Her voice was so feeble. He retracted his sword immediately cursing out loud. An inch more and her heart would've rested on the tip of his sword.

"Arghhh!" He hit the sword against the wall and the sound echoed loudly through the cave and in the heart of the mountain.

Somewhere in between being scared and the shock of a blade in her chest, she realized it was him and she almost tripped with joy. So much joy that if she had had the power to get up she would've ran to him. But he didn't seem to be happy to see her. To see her alive. Confusing thoughts overwhelmed her again.

He returned and took her by the shoulders lifting her up. He wished he saw her better but there was almost no light in that cave. He forced her outside through the cold water and she shivered uncontrollably as she passed underneath the cascade. The moonlight revealed what he was looking for. That face, those eyes and that hair that had caused him so much misery. And he wasn't really thinking of Menelaus but more to the misery she was causing inside him. _Why is your face worth my house, my peace, my pride?_ And he thought he said it out loud, that's how stringent the words were in his mind.

Aalexia remained motionless waiting for him to say something. She had never seen him look so fierce, not even when training. He came closer and grabbed her face with one hand turning it left to right examining her. She saw his lower lip quiver undecided.

"You'll stay here until I decide what to do with you!" And his voice was harsh and merciless. She felt no different than a captive. He pushed her aside as he went back to climb the rope. Aalexia opened her mouth trying to ask for something, trying to plead, to tell him about her sufferance, to ask him for kindness. For his hand; for his arms around her to carry her out of there too. But Achilles had gone back to being the cold blooded warrior she saw dragging Hector's body before the gates of Troy. She fell to her knees crying. She was desperate. Powerless, hurt and panicked.

Achilles climbed the wall vigorously driven by an unknown force, caught in between fury and sorrow, blaming and encouraging himself at the same time. Once on top he hurried towards the house. The men were waiting in the front yard. The bodies of Menelaus soldiers were lined up under the olive trees. The women had lit torches in the house and outside making it easier for them to move around. Achilles walked with long hard steps around the dead stopping to hold the hand of his two soldiers at the end of the line.

"Get the fires going! We shall have them burn by dawn!" He remained silent watching their loyal faces. He couldn't understand why they had to die. His soldiers bled and died only for him; but now they bled and died for a woman. A woman who did not even recognize him as a man, less acknowledge his position to her. _Why did I bring her here?_ His words worked against him and with him, and he found it hard to think straight anymore. She had done what no one ever dared doing. She destroyed his home and all she had to do was to exist. He didn't need such annoyances in his life.

"My Lord!" Udores approached him humbly. "We cannot find Memnon!" Achilles watched him without a word. Then pinpointed towards the house.

"He's down there with her. Go get him!" Udores hesitated for a moment.

"What about her My Lord!"

"Leave her!"

"But My Lord it is…"

"Leave her I say! And don't try to do anything behind my back!" His hand came up Udores throat almost lifting him off the ground. Udores nodded quickly. Achilles dropped him as he went to the porch. "Fatima! Wine! Now!"

Udores took a moment to catch his breath then got two of the men to help him with the torches and disappeared behind the house.

Achilles sat down on the floor, backing up against the smut on the wall, looking into the darkness. He was impatient waiting for the sun to rise. It was close to midnight. "Alivean!"

Fatima showed up with a cup of wine. "He's with Udores My Lord!"

"Call him back! And bring me more wine!" Fatima bowed and hurried to see to his orders. Alivean arrived in moments.

"My Lord!"

"Cut their heads off!" and he gestured towards Menelaus' men. "Put the heads in sacks and throw the bodies away!"

"Yes My Lord…" Alivean did not dare comment his orders. Especially when his master was in such a precarious mood. Achilles watched him decapitate the bodies in turn and he rose his cup bitterly to each falling head.

Udores descended the last and followed Arctinus' torch. Soon they saw Memnon lying in the sand next to the wall. Udores kneeled and sighed, while pushing the sweat away from his forehead. Then a sound coming from a bit further caught his attention. He pulled the torch from Arctinus' hand and lit the way. Aalexia stood crouched on the sand. _The Gods have mercy!_ Udores couldn't help not reaching for her. He'd seen Achilles around many women and it made perfect sense to him why he was so desperately angry with having _this_ woman by his side. She was divine in her beauty, frail in figure and gimleted deep inside the most iced of hearts with those big tender eyes of hers.

He kneeled at her side and pulled on her dress trying to cover her naked shoulder. Achilles couldn't understand love from lust and couldn't distinguish the want to protect from the want to have. So he was torn in between. No wonder he was angry. Udores sighed not knowing for whom to care. His master whom he had served a lifetime and whom had always looked after him; or this woman, so strange to him, yet so unlike anyone else he'd seen in his many years of life. She was bound to change something in Achilles' life otherwise the Gods would not allow for all this to happen.

"Arctinus, give me your cape!"

"But…"

"Just give me the cape!" and so he did and he enshrouded her head to toe in it, hoping it was going to keep her a bit warm. She watched him so sad and so silent it made him feel even more impotent to change the odds of her situation. Her lips parted but they were too dry to be able to speak. Udores wanted to say something but nothing came to his mind that would sooth her. He sank the torch in the sand next to her then pushed Arctinus towards the rope site. He asked Arctinus to wait for him until he returned with more ropes to pull Memnon's body up. Soon he was back and while Arctinus attended to his friend's body, Udores hurried to Aalexia.

"Here's some food! And some water!" And he laid a towel on the sand in front of her. "I will come back and change the torch when it burns out." She watched him silently. Udores couldn't tell her. Couldn't tell her that this is how Achilles was. He was volcanic and eruptive, passionate and vicious; they all had to bear with him. But she didn't know.

The two men left carrying Memnon's body up the cliff. She could only hear their cursing and hectic moves as they were struggling up the wall. And then after a while, nothing. She looked at the food but didn't feel like taking her hand from under the cape to eat. She fell on the side, lying on the sand, pulling her feet underneath. The wind blew her hair around on the sand; in the flickering light of the torch, it looked like algae brought to the shore. Only so much softer and volatile.

Up on the cliff the women had started cleaning around the house and the men prepared the pyres for their dead. Achilles never twitched, never moved a muscle. It was his way of being stubborn even though guilt torn him inside knowing she was down there, in the cold. Alone. He didn't even take a look to see whether she was injured. What if she was? What if she was dead by morning? That thought almost made him get up and ask for her. But he forced himself down again. It was with the Gods to decide what to do with her. The Gods who always loved to have the life and death power over everything and everyone. He will not care. She had brought so much madness into his existence. She must be taught a lesson. And Menelaus as well. He closed his eyes supporting his head against the wall. He went on sipping from the wine.

The sea bled in the distance, tracing a line of rippling shades of red across as far as the eye could see. The trees stood tall like black moving shadows gently rocking in the morning breeze. Fatima ran in the yard bringing the coins. Udores took them and approached him. He looked exhausted and sad.

"My Lord…" and bowed offering him the coins. Achilles watched him while he took another sip from the cup. He had emptied almost three flagons of wine in the past hours. He reached for the coins then made his way up supporting his weight against the wall. His eyes were shadowed with weariness and fatigue. He took a few unsecure steps down the porch. He stopped and massaged his face forcefully trying to chase away the alcohol and the grim mood he was in. He went up the ladder and placed the coins on Memnon's eyes, then took a moment to rest his forehead on his hands. The demigod in him could do a lot on his own, but not as much as he achieved because of his men. He owed and always gave them the respect they deserved. He took turns doing the same with the other two soldiers. Then he retreated towards the house watching as Udores set the pyres on fire. The flames took over fast and the fire rose up mingling with the feeble rays of the new sun.

He watched them silently and motionless. The air around them reverberated with the heat of the fire. Through the scorching waves he saw Aphareus entering the gate at a slow pace, taking his helmet off. His men took position but Achilles kept his ground. The pyres collapsed and the ashes flew up in the sky filling the air with bits and pieces of charcoaled leaves and wood. The women turned around disappearing behind the shed. Aphareus came forward stopping in front of Achilles.

"You betrayed me." His words came out heavily, almost like he couldn't use his mouth right to spell them.

"I betrayed you. I did not know, but I betrayed you." Achilles turned his back on him. On his way to the porch he took the fenders off and threw them to the ground.

"Three of my men are dead; one of them just a little older than your son. Tell me; why did they die?" He sat down, befriending with his wine cup again. Aphareus saw he was already dazzled with alcohol, but what better way to dilute Achilles anger than this? Better alcohol than blood!

"Pride is a disease we all suffer from! Some more than others! Menelaus is no different!"

"Neither am I!" Achilles watched him in the eye. Aphareus continued to stand next to him. "She is mine. My capture. But this…" and he gestured towards the yard and the house. "… this is mine as well." He took another mouth full. "Menelaus says he is a generous man. Well, I shall be no less of that…" He swallowed almost in fear to what he was about to say. "Take her. Take her to him. And as a token of my understanding of his greatness and ruling power, also take the heads of his men for him to savor on while he has her!" and he showed him the sacks next to the shed.

Aphareus remained in shock.

"Where are the bodies?"

"I threw them away."

"Achilles, those men needed proper funeral."

"Proper funeral doesn't help with people like them and me. No treasure in this world will ever make the boat man change his mind about taking me to Tartarus and not the Elysian Fields!" and he laughed a bitter sad smile. Aphareus didn't insist. It was pointless to have any decent conversation with Achilles now.

"The girl. She's still here?" Achilles showed him in the back.

"Take her!"

"Achilles, are you sure?" Achilles watched him dozed smiling seductively.

"Actually, wait here for me. I'll bring her to you!" Aphareus had to help him up. He'd seen Achilles drunk before but he never underestimated his senses or reactions. "I can still turn my back on you my friend, right? And not get stabbed?" Achilles padded him on the shoulder as he disappeared down the corridor. Aphareus watched him go and signaled his men to take position outside the gates. He needed to make sure the night before would not have a follow up through the morning.

Achilles pulled on the rope and looked down. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing to do. He took a few steps down and lost balance. He was unhappy with how slowly he moved. A sense of impatience and hunger had stirred inside him thinking of what he wanted to do. He almost dropped to the ground. He laughed pleased with himself like he just succeeded in doing something great. He enjoyed the day light. He felt good. He felt at ease. He walked towards where he left her and stopped to look at the food and the torch at her side. _Udores! You unsubordinated scullion!_ He pushed the food away with his foot and bent down to get her up. The wine didn't affect his strength a bit. It added more stamina to his already stud like nature. Aalexia was lost and seemed broken from reality. He pushed her back towards the entry in the cave and she stumbled a few times, with her balance senses being completely crushed with fatigue and anguish.

The cascade poured down on her head so rude and so icy, it put some immediate sense into her body. She backed up faster from him not liking the way he looked at her. Achilles followed her and the water seemed to have the same effect on him. His eyes lost the veil of dizziness and confusion and shone bright under the thick eyelashes. He pulled on his vest and torn it away from his body as he approached her. Something in his attitude made her shake wanting to yell or run. But nothing in her body was controllable anymore. He came close to her and she got pinned against the same rock she had used as a hide out the night before. He stopped so close to her she almost dropped on her back trying to keep her distance. She pushed on her arms to support her weight against the rock as her feet slid deeper in the sand towards him.

His hand came down caressing her cheek. Then his arms opened wide in a theatrical gesture.

"My men are burning up there!" and the way he said it made her think of the skies. "And I don't know why! Why does the King of Kings want you so badly! Why does the builder of an empire desire you when he has… everything? Is it because _I_ have you?" and he smiled looking her in the eye. A kind of mean smile, yet sensual and lusty. He came down whispering in her ear. "But _I_ don't have you!" Then again caught her eyes with his. "That's about to change."

Nothing came to Aalexia's mind and she wished he saw it in her eyes that she did not know anything of this; that she never wished for any of this to happen. That she did not want his men to burn. But he stared at her blankly. His hands moved in what she saw like the slowest motion he'd ever made and took his coverings off leaving him completely naked before her eyes and it struck outmost fear in her heart. This could not happen. She was Hector's and no one else's. He drew near and grabbed the remains of her dress tearing them apart in one short move. She remained motionless as the material fell aside leaving her exposed to his eyes. There was nothing in those eyes. Maybe revenge. Pride. Ownership. He scooped her in his arms pushing her up the rock; her hands broke loose and she hit her back against the top of the boulder; but nothing mattered. The pain in her back with the one in her ribs melted into one. She felt exhausted, betrayed and lifeless.

But when his body came on hers, a wave of heat spread through her chest like fire, such a strong feeling taking over at such a rapid pace! She got angry with herself for feeling it, for seeing her body react to his. She pushed him away with everything she had. Achilles didn't even mind the pressure. His hands went down her hips, cupping her behind pulling her closer to his hips. His face just as blank as before. He was on a mission and he was not about to fail. Aalexia stuck her fingernails in his arms, scratching and pulling on his shoulders until her arms trembled with tiredness. But he kept still waiting for her to be drained so he can have her. And when she wasted all of her strength in battling him he lifted her body of the rock and pushed her against the cave wall, burying his face in her neck hollow. She grabbed on his shoulders one more time, thinking she was pushing him away. But she barely had the strength to hang on him, not fight.

His arms went underneath her legs, lifting her knees all the way to her chest, opening her fully to his touch. Her head fell back as he pushed her up against the cold wall. Her eyes closed and a string of hot tears feel down her face. Achilles landed his open hands on the wall behind her supporting her weight on his arms; his body coiled as he tried to enter her gently. He didn't now why he cared, but he couldn't think of any other way of doing this with her. He gasped for air, laying his forehead on her shoulder. He found her and began pushing in slowly. Her body reverberated like ripples in a pond and it took all his self control not to thrust inside mindlessly. Her legs pushed to get closer and the way her walls squeezed him inside, driving him deeper, gave him inhuman strength and will. But she sobbed, her face came down and her hair tangled them both in the same embrace; and he lost it. His hips rocked suddenly hitting deep inside. Aalexia screamed and ran her hands in his hair pulling desperately.

Her bitter-sweet almond smell invaded his nostrils and he opened his mouth to take more in. His teeth went deep in her shoulder as his cock found its way back inside her. He bent his knees taking some of the pressure away from his arms, letting her fall on him as he moved inside her, again and again. The sound of her heart and the rush of her hair on his face and shoulders made him deaf to her pleas, to her cry, to her words. Crying and crying. Tears after tears rolled down her cheeks, so many, they flooded her eyes and dripped down to the corners of her mouth, feeding the rifts in her dry lips.

The water continued flowing serene a few steps away mirroring its silver shine in the sweat on his body, putting shadows to his muscles as they tensed with the effort. With the pleasure of having her. His temple brushed against her cheek and the drops of sweat in his hair mingled with her tears. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and he turned quickly away from their sight. Her god damn eyes! He pushed harder, her hands fell of his back and caught on the rocky edges trying to pull herself away. Achilles jostled her body more, up against the wall until he was able to reach her breast for a short moment. He stopped, holding her so tight she was almost out of breast. Her sobs had dried out; the sound of the falling waters was the only thing connecting Achilles to reality as he tossed his tongue around her nipple, closing his mouth on her breast without missing an inch of its softness.

Aalexia's eyes closed again; she bit her lips not having the power to make a sound anymore. Achilles pulled her close again and she heard him breath behind her ear as he rushed inside her again. He came in so deep; her chest came up as he drove inside her. She felt so exposed with him having so much access to her; defenseless. He switched and let her legs fall back lower, as he grabbed her from behind. Their bodies got stuck to each other, there was no more room. She hid her face in his hair; she was wrapped up around him and he was wrapped up inside her. His body moved so agile, so slender, so swift. Her belly tensed sensing him penetrating her again. She heard him moan with pleasure at the sensation. He thrust in faster and the pleasure became unbearable to accept. The shame and disgust with herself. _I did nothing, I did nothing wrong!_ His hips parted from hers for just a moment; he came back in probing her, making his way in, teasing her clit with his hips, changing angle as pushed in.

"No! No" The realization of pleasure burst out and she yelled for him to stop. Achilles closed his eyes shut ignoring her cries. "Please, please, stop!" Her lips came down his cheek and all her tears invaded his face. Her lips murmured in his ear, pleading. Her whispers, her breath on his temple made it worse. "Please!" He came into her one more time, but she had broken him; broken his will. And he hated her for it. Just as much as he hated himself for having done this to her. He dropped her to her feet and stepped away. Aalexia lost balanced and fell to the ground. Achilles stepped under the waterfall pushing down on his temples with both hands. He looked down at his shaft and cursed shamelessly not knowing how to deal with that hard on. He turned around; almost. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see what he'd done to her. Or it will change his mind entirely.

He walked away gathering his clothes. He climbed the rope half naked and went through the kitchen. As he stormed out on the corridor he bumped into his younger servant, Fatima's aid. She stared at him with gargoyle eyes. He rammed her into the wall opposite him and looked her in the eye so intense he almost made her cry.

Then turned around and stepped into the yard. Aphareus got up abruptly.

"What did you do?" and his voice marked his disbelief to what his eyes were seeing.

"Nothing that I shouldn't have done!" Aphareus remained speechless seeing him walk away with his manhood showing off like a stallion on display. Achilles was mad! Madder than he thought he was!

"Udores! Udores!" His trusty soldier hurried to his side. He didn't even blink to the scene. "Go to the caves. Give her to Fatima to clean her up. Aphareus must leave before noon. Alivean! Load the sacks on their horses!"

"Achilles, I cannot do this!"

"What? You cannot do what? Take an offer of my gratitude to the King of Kings? Isn't this why you are here? Isn't this what he wanted?" Achilles' anger had diminished and sorrow had taken over. It was too late for regrets.

"I cannot present myself with the heads of his dead men at his gates!"

"Then maybe I should've given you the heads of my men so he sees what he's done? Or does he prefer my head instead? If you don't take them I will have them taken there! You spare my time if you do it now!"

"What about Aalexia? Are you really entrusting her to Menelaus?"

_Entrusting her! Pff… She won't make it through the night!_ His pride cried victory but his heart pounded with remorse to the thought.

"Let him enjoy her if he so much believes she is a blessing. Look at the kind of blessing she is to me!"

Udores ear dropped on the discussion and lowered his eyes to the ground. Achilles will regret soon enough sending her to Athens.

"Udores!" and Achilles hurled him away proprietarily.

At the bottom of the cliff Udores asked Arctinus to wait. He followed the footsteps in the sand and got inside the cave. His first impulse was to turn around and leave when facing her nakedness. But she looked so pale and so vanquished he came closer reluctantly. He found his cape outside and used it to wrap her in it. She stared emptily and hid her face away when he took her in his arms carrying her outside. Arctinus followed silently. Udores pushed her up his shoulder and climbed staidly up the rope. Fatima was waiting in the kitchen. She backed off hitting against the table shocked with the image of Aalexia's almost lifeless body hanging in Udores' arms. Achilles could be merciless and cruel at times! She dismissed the judgment from her mind and took the rags and hot water following Udores to her room.

Udores lay her body gently down the bed covers. Their eyes met and for the first time he saw her lips mumble something he didn't get. He pulled the furs on her then took her hands in his for a moment.

"My Lady… My Lady don't think bad of the master! He has been through a lot and … he is not a bad man! He just has a temper. He did not mean to hurt you, you must believe me! He… he…" But it was hard explaining what Achilles had never done for others, but had done for her. It was hard to explain how a selfish demigod had got in a conflict with one of the greatest kings because of her. It was hard to tell her Achilles was learning how to love and his journey to love meant a journey of suffering for her.

Her eyes closed and more tears came down in her hair. Fatima urged Udores aside. He left the room closing the door behind him. He took a moment waiting to se if they still needed his help.

The sun was up on the sky when Fatima helped her out of the house. Udores stood guard at the gates alongside Aphareus' men. Arctinus didn't dare look at her when she passed him by on his way to face Aphareus. He took his helmet off again and brought a horse near.

"I am sorry!" and for the looks of it, he meant it. She didn't look around, but she could tell Achilles wasn't there. She looked Aphareus in the eyes. He watched her with interest but lowered his eyes facing the pain grimace on her face. He helped her up the horse and fitted her legs in the bridles. The soldiers aligned and he reined his horse and hers in the middle of the column. Soon there were no more sounds. Not even the waves. Not even the wind. Achilles hit his forehead hard against the wall to his bedroom. If he didn't know better, he thought he was about to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

The wasteland of Greece. The sun was up blowing the scenery apart, burning plants and chasing away animals with its devastating glow. She felt the reigns slip from her sweaty palms and her eyes melted with so little sleep and so much torment inside her mind. The road to Athens proved too much for her to bear. Her body leaned dangerously on the side of the saddle and before she could even ask for help she fell of the horse; she moaned with the pain gripping on her ribs again. And her left elbow sent a sharp pain through her bone up in her shoulder. Aphareus dismounted in a blink, rushing to check on her; he wiped the dust and sweat off her face and yelled for the men to bring water and look for shelter away from the burning sun. The tempest that night had moistened the land and now the water was evaporating; the humidity in the air soaked their bodies and the soldiers dragged their feet alongside the road looking for a safer spot. Aphareus carried her away in the shadows of a small tree and forced her to drink some water.

So they were right. For once, the streets of Athens weren't buzzing for nothing. She was beautiful. She was different and not even Achilles' untamed pride nor Menelaus' vengeance had taken that shine away from her. The black dress moved with the wind around her feet as she tried to scoop up against the tree.

"Rest! We have time." Aalexia watched him silently. She ran her hand through the long hair and saw that it had dried up after Fatima washed it thoroughly before leaving the house. Her eyes closed and her hips tensed sending a strange wave of emotions up in her belly and chest. She remembered him thrusting between her legs and the feeling was so vivid, it made her shudder. Her head was clearer now that she got away from him, but her body was torn and she couldn't find the power to speak. She wasn't Hector's brave girl anymore. She had failed to stand up to him. She never saw it coming. She still didn't understand why. And then the pleasure. The same urge to yell and beat herself up burst in her heart. He resented feeling it; she resented having embraced him while he was having her. Knowing he only had her to please himself, to do his biding the way he wanted. It was always about what he wanted.

"Aalexia…" Aphareus voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Do you know why?" And her words sounded as feeble as the wind twirling among the leaves above their heads. Aphareus sighed.

"It is never an easy answer to give when it comes to Achilles." She plaid with her hands in the lap.

"I didn't do anything to him."

"Maybe that's the problem." And he smiled mildly. "Usually people do things to him. Provoke him. It's what he is used to. His entire life is a challenge and he is willing to take it on relentlessly." Aalexia didn't know what to say.

"He said he'd keep me safe." Aphareus smiled.

"It may sound awkward given the situation, but … he did."

"To what end? So he can give me to Menelaus now?" Aphareus wiped the dirt of his helmet, waiting to find the right words.

"Achilles does not know how to settle matters of the heart."

"Matters of the heart? He has no heart! He is proud and cold, and calculated and only thinks of himself."

"So he is. But he never brought anyone home before." Aphareus lay back looking at her. "He was born to kill. He doesn't know much of anything else. He was brought up to believe in disbelief and he is suspicious of everything and everyone. Yet he believed in you."

"He killed Hector." And she felt like crying but her eyes were too dry and tired to cry anymore.

"And he could've killed you too."

"He's sending me to Menelaus." And her voice sounded lost again repeating her biggest fear and misunderstanding.

"His decisions are… like him. Swift and impulsive. One must bear, wait and understand. It is how Achilles works. I doubt he will let you with Menelaus for too long."

"It will be too late." And Aphareus could not contradict her.

"Did Menelaus kill Priam?" and her eyes were sore. He lowered his head avoiding them. "And he is sending me to him! He is sending me to him!" She tried to get up and Aphareus followed her.

"Aalexia!"

"Let's go! No need to keep postponing the inevitable. You must have other matters to attend to than running errands for the Hero of Greece!" She wobbled her way to the horse pulling on the dress. He helped her up and offered her his cape to shelter her away from the sun. She took it with a mild smile and Aphareus stared for a minute. The men kicked the horses in and the convoy moved up the road, leaving the dust settle behind them.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles paced through the room nervously. Not even the wine did the trick anymore. He was so tense, so angry, and so mad with himself and with the situation, nothing could make the difference. Fatima stepped inside the bedroom asking him something. He waved her away rudely. He sat down on the side of the bed tapping on the floor with his foot. His hands clenched to then release fast. He breathed in heavily gathering his lips in an attempt to keep from swearing again.

He got up and rushed into her bedroom. Her smell hit him hard making him turn his head around, halting abruptly in the door step. His eyes ran wild on the bed covers and on the water vessel Fatima had used to clean her up. Her torn dress was still lying on the floor, dirty and wet. He kneeled at the bed side and took it in his hands, rubbing the material gently. He fell on the side supporting his weight against the wooden frame of the bed. He swallowed painfully looking at how the material tore more under the pressure of his fingers. Flashes of her body heat, of her breath blowing the strands of hair of his temples burnt his memory. He felt another hard on coming and let the material fall to the ground. He cupped his face rubbing it with his palms. Behind the closed eyelids he saw her lying back on the rock, her breasts shivering in the cold. His hands clenched into fists and he pushed them down on the eye sockets trying to keep the image of her away from his retina. His hips vibrated longing to push inside her, longing to finish what he had started. He gathered his arms around his knees, pulling forcefully, thinking of how good her body weight felt within the circles of these arms. He watched them for a moment; his arms. Made and built for war, now longed for her skin and softness.

Andora stepped shyly inside carrying a tray with food. Fatima asked her to bring him something to eat. Achilles looked at her like it was the first time he laid eyes on her. The girl took another small step and put the tray down on the bed.

"My Lord… for you."

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Athens didn't impress her. Maybe because she didn't really look. Maybe because the greatness of the city reminded her of Troy and she remembered its gardens and straw torches where Hector used to bring her spending the night kissing her away in the dark. She closed her eyes wishing this was done faster. Wishing she was somewhere else or fast asleep so she can wake from this nightmare. The soldiers stopped in front of the enormous gates and waited silently for them to open. Aalexia watched the tall statues of the Gods guarding the entrance into the palace and her heart sent a quick prayer to Apollo asking for strength to endure what's to come.

"My Lady!" Aphareus took her hand helping her off the horse. She stepped on the stone tiles slowly, fearing to stray too far away from him. Aphareus turned around towards the soldiers standing at the door.

"Go tell the King that I am here and need to see him immediately." The soldier ran inside. Aphareus turned around and invited her in. Aalexia looked at the high walls from underneath her hood. She pulled the cape more on her shoulders feeling she was about to step in the unknown. The corridor was long and dark. So unlike the Trojan palace that was bright as the day during the night, with all the lamps and torches burning on the long hall ways, lighting the golden statues carved among the tall marble columns. She kept close to Aphareus feeling watched. At the end of the corridor he turned right and stopped in front of massive wooden doors, barricaded with golden bolts. The soldiers pushed them open and they went inside the royal ball room. The generals sat around a wooden table in the middle of the room and Menelaus chaired the gathering from up the stairs, in his throne. Aphareus looked at her from behind and groaned inside thinking of what she might be thinking. He took her arm and squeezed in gently letting her know he was right beside her.

Menelaus got up holding on the heavy royal cap. The golden seams sparked in the torch light as he came down the stairs. He signaled one of the soldiers to approach him. He whispered something then focused his attention on the new comers.

"Aphareus! You were missed at the Council this morning. I hope it was for a good reason."

Aphareus took a step forward bowing to the crowned head.

"I visited Achilles. I have something from him!" and he gestured towards the hooded person behind him. Menelaus bit his lip eager with expectation. Had he actually broken down the mighty Achilles? Had he finally succumbed to his orders?

Aalexia felt hear heart race faster than a fox cornered by the hounds. Her hands trembled as she took the hood of. The cape fell to the ground and a wave of murmurs flooded the room. Menelaus stood astonished. It was more than he had bargained for. It was more than he expected. He tried to suppress his dismay raising his chin with pride. He went around the table and stopped in front of Aphareus.

"You bring unexpected news. Anything else you bring me?" _Have they told him? Has anyone made it to Athens to tell him?_ Aphareus risked the lie.

"No My Lord. Nothing else. Achilles hopes you enjoy his gift and hopes to have it returned soon."

"What gift would that be if I must return it?" And he grinned turning towards Aalexia. She had petrified the same way as the god statues at the entry. Menelaus walked around her, taking his time to observe everything in detail. "So here you are. At last." And his hand reached for her hair, caressing it along her back. He cupped in his palm a few dark strands and smelled them with a powerful grunt of visible pleasure. Aalexia quivered to the sound. "You know, they said you are divine. They said no flower in the Gardens of Troy matched your beauty." His head came close to her and he sniffed her scent up her shoulder and behind her ear. Aalexia closed her eyes trying to resist the urge to spit into his face. All eyes were set on her like in a fare. And she was the main attraction. And Menelaus enjoyed the attention so much. "What shall I do with you now?"

He stopped in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. She sustained his look and threw it back at him infuriated. She missed him. She missed Achilles' hostile character. She lost focus for a moment lowering her eyes. Maybe Udores was right. She didn't understand that Achilles was being good to her… compared to this. His fingers squeezed on her chin forcing her eyes back into his. He was so close he could smell him. The wretched smell of an old man mixed with alcohol. Her face grimaced and Menelaus felt offended. He cupped her face pulling on the hair behind her ears. His forehead came pressed against hers and when he couldn't come anywhere closer he whispered just for her to hear.

"I will have you wash my back tonight. And comb my hair and massage my feet. And maybe when you're done I will wash you… all over!" And fear struck in her so badly tears surged in her eyes; those tears she thought she had wasted completely. The air came down rushing fearfully out of her nostrils as he pushed her away.

"This, my generals, is what power means! What holding this scepter means! What drawing the map of the world means!" And as he spoke he bent on top of another table where a huge map was drawn marking the boundaries to his empire. He took a small whip with a hasp of medium size leather straps and circled around the black lines pointing at his domain. His achievements. "Peace is for the weak! Fear is the best weapon! It is fear that forges empires and it is fear that has brought us where we are now: the greatest nation of them all! Fear is sublime, and fear and respect is what Achilles showed me tonight by agreeing to my request." He looked mischievously at Aphareus. But he didn't look back. "Let us drink to yet another proof of supremacy! Let us drink to this Kingdom and his men! To Greece!" And the cups came up in the air, wine got spilt on the table and the floor.

"To Greece!" Menelaus waved Aphareus to take her away. He bowed and took Aalexia out of the room. Outside another soldier came in and tore her from him.

"You!" Aphares raised his voice at him, trying to stop him.

"His Majesty's orders My Lord! She must come with me!" Aalexia looked back at Aphareus and smiled bitterly.

"It's alright." And he let herself be pulled away towards the other end of the corridor. He'd seen victimized women; brave women; lusty women; but he'd never seen three women in one. He bowed his head respectfully and his thoughts ran back to Achilles. The man was a fool! He took a deep breath and walked the opposite way followed by his men.

The soldier took her up the stairs and into another maze of little corridors until they reached a more secluded chamber. He opened the doors and bowed inviting her in. He followed her inside and directed her towards the big bed in the middle of the room. There he bent and took something from under the covers spilling on the floor. A metallic sound; and she saw him put a cuff on her ankle. Te chain was tied to the foot of the bed and she watched it in terror. _Imprisonment will be worth than death!_ The soldier left her and she fell to the ground crying. She was alone. There was no one out there to care. How could she have fallen in such a short time from a world full of love to a world full of misery, loss and pain? She wondered what she had done so bad that the Gods punished her this way. And amazingly, what hurt more was Achilles' betrayal. Betrayal of the little trust she had placed in him. He used her to satisfy his lust and now threw her away like a used rag to become the royal whore. She felt dirty and ashamed. Then why did he stop down in the cave? He must've not enjoyed her. She was no good for him. Bitterness clenched on her throat choking her. She closed her eyes and pictured Menelaus kissing her, touching her. His overweight disgusting body, smelling of old clothes and too much wine, suffocating her among the covers. She trembled so badly she had to hold her hands together to stop the shaking. _Why did you do this to me?_ Her mind cried for him, yelled at him, cursed him.

The doors behind her opened and Menelaus stepped inside dragging the long heavy royal cape. Her stomach squirmed inside making her dizzy. He laid the cape on a chair nearby and pulled on his vest as he approached the bed. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew he was grinning. Her heart slowed down its pace; there was nothing she could do.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles looked at the girl silently. The alcohol in his blood plaid tricks on his mind. Her face kept changing; she was taller, her hair grew longer and darker. He shut his eyes, looking away. Aalexia. And his desire for her kicked in madly. She made him grow a conscience he did not need nor cared for. Something that prevented him to just take whatever he wanted from her without consequences. That wretched desire! He looked at Andora again, for just a moment longer. Then got up abruptly; she startled and backed off in the door behind him. She watched him carefully as he approached her not knowing what to expect of him. Achilles stopped an inch away from her looking down on her scared features.

But he did not see her. _Menelaus is probably all over her now. His hands…_ And the thought drove him crazy. His eyes sparkled coming back to life visualizing the girl before him. _I should have had her to the end! I should've…_ and he rammed his fist into the wall next to Andora's head. Now Menelaus will do what he longed to do. He looked down on her again. His mind switched back to the man predator inside; the man who never missed on an opportunity to have what he wanted and satisfy his needs whatever way possible. Regardless. And right now he needed to release the pressure, the anger and the frustration of not having Aalexia; of feeling guilty for sending her away. That Trojan had somehow taught him to care about her; but this right here, wasn't her. So Achilles didn't care.

Their bodies were inches away and he left her no room for retreat.

"Tell me. Do you think I am cruel?" He stared in her eyes with the same want she looked at him, but different.

"No My Lord…" the words barely made it outside her mouth.

"Liar! Do you like me?" his question came without warning. But he knew she always wanted him. He saw her peaking; he saw her watching but he never did anything. He was not interested in her; too many women roamed around him to pay attention to one so much younger than him. If the rumors were true, then her youth meant nothing. The soldiers said she would've been a good catch for a boring night. Some of the merchants praised her bed time qualities. But he still wasn't interested. There was nothing really beautiful about her. But the way she stared at him, wishfully, reminded him of his own longing and want. At least she deserved a rough night; Aalexia didn't, but he still forced it on her.

"Yes My Lord…" The answer stirred him even more. She sounded truthful. He ran the back of his palm against her cheek, brushing away a few strands of red hair falling down her face. Then smiled. He will have sex with her and for a second time in such a short period since he'd met her, he will think of Hector's wife again. If Andora had known him better, his mile should have been her queue to run.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Menelaus kept looking at her taking his clothes off, slowly and calculated. She couldn't understand the ego of men. He had nothing to show off. A big fat man; his skin wrinkled from old age and too much sun burnt in the battle field. Not that he ever fought any, as he always watched others do the dying for him! He left one last covering around his waist them came to her. She pushed backwards into the bed. His hands came down grabbing her violently.

She didn't know the chain was so long. He pushed her against the wall next to the bed and forced himself upon her. Aalexia turned her head with disgust. He pulled back and she looked to see what happened. A second later his hand came down heavy on her face knocking her to the ground.

"You better learn to appreciate and respect me or I'll gut you like swine! There is no one to protect you here princess! Achilles abandoned you! What did you expect from a man who has as many women as the dead bodies he leaves behind him on the battle field?" And she tried to ignore the cruelty of his words. "You are nothing more but a whore, royalty, but a whore. He only kept you longer because he doesn't get to taste royalty all that often! But now he is bored… Nonetheless I have a feeling it will take me a while longer before I get bored…"

Aalexia looked at him trying to recover full sight from the blow. Her lower lip had burst open again after the hit she got in the fight with his soldier the night before and now her eyebrow was broken as well. If she had some sense of decency as to her own life she'd let it all go and surrender to him. Let him do as he pleased. But she couldn't. Her Trojan heritage didn't allow her to go down without a fight.

Menelaus pressed against her, slamming her into the wall. She pushed him aside but the pain in her ribs cut through and diminished her force to half. He laughed wickedly. He enjoyed her struggle and made the most out of it. He grabbed her dress and pulled on it until the material hissed tearing from waist down. He looked hungrily at the skin showing through the rags and stuck his hand under. Aalexia coiled, supporting her back against the wall to push him away. And her lower back hurt; such a familiar pain. The numbness Achilles hips caused her when tossing her in the wall, molding her back against the cold edges so he can get to her easier. She gasped disturbed by both the pain and the memory. Menelaus caught her hands and pinned her against the wall. His lips came down on her neck licking her skin from down the collar bone to her ear, biting on the lobe, laughing and grinning. She tried to shake him away, but the way her breasts rubbed against his chest only made him more eager.

And suddenly he let go and stepped away lightly. Aalexia's arms fell to the side of her body and she used the dress to wipe her neck from his touch. Menelaus focused on pouring more wine and as soon as the cup was full he emptied it in a flash, throwing it on the floor. He wiped the red drops of his beard as he came back to her. He waved a bit, as the alcohol took over. He supported his body against the bed, taking a moment to get his balance back. Aalexia saw him coming and she sprang trying to flee out of his way. But he knew better. He caught her in mid air and threw her down on the bed. He looked at her while grabbing her by the ankles. His hands moved up her legs, and behind her knees.

"Did Achilles make you feel this way? Did you fight him too? I see now why he held on to you! You have a gift to stir a man, you feisty little fox!" And his drunken face put on a stupid smile. She tried to pull back but he had his knee on the chain. He tore the dress even more exposing her thighs. His hands rushed to discover the newly found curves of her body. She reached and slapped his wrists.

"Uh…!" He loved it. He caught her hand and bit her flesh so hard she screamed with pain. She retracted and watched him in terror. The man was a monster! He pulled her down by the legs while pushing his face up through the rags. She felt his tongue licking her inner thigh, so slobbery and sneaky it made her twist and kick. His hands grabbed on the sides of her legs and immobilized her to the bed. He started sweating and his face was getting redder by the minute with lust and wine rushing through his veins. His fingers went deep in her hips trying to bring his face closer to her core. Aalexia yelled helpless; she closed her eyes shut and thought of him. Of Achilles' body on hers; of his warmth, his strength around her. His teeth in her shoulder, his heavy breathe behind her ear when he struggled to penetrate her gently. She finally admitted to his unusual tenderness that she didn't consider before. Somehow she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. Menelaus breathed loudly, pulling with his teeth on her dress. She let her tears flow.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Andora yelled in surprise when he pulled her up in his arms pinning her against the door. His hands made their way quickly around her dress finding its insides, tearing the material away, freeing her cleft for him to touch. But he didn't. He didn't want her. He wanted Aalexia and he will keep the best of his love making for her. He closed his eyes and let her almond smell rush into his brain. His arms locked around the girls' waist pulling her closer. He forced her legs around his waist just like in the cave; then tore his clothes off hurrying to burry himself inside her. But his face always kept the distance. So he doesn't loose track of her smell. Andora's head fell back and her hair got stuck in the wood splinters, but Achilles didn't notice. His leg muscles tensed and when he released he entered her so powerfully she cried out crushed against the door. He added pressure until he couldn't go any further. Andora gasped for air holding tight around his neck; her legs dangled but Achilles didn't let go. He never really came out, he just pumped in short strokes, deep and hard, keeping his forehead against the door, his face away from hers, watching in the opposite direction. All his frustration and all of his unfulfilled desire washed through him and into the girl.

But she didn't feel like her. Andora moaned under him, moaned and caressed him, pulling on his shoulders, pushing on his hips with her heels inviting him to take more. Aalexia didn't moan, didn't caress him. He wished she did. He wished she asked him for more. He opened his eyes suddenly and dabbed his forehead against the door, narrowing his lips angrily.

"Argh!" He swept the girl from the door and threw her on the bed ripping the rest of her clothes of. Andora smiled calling for him. He felt disgusted. He rolled her on her belly so he doesn't have to look at her anymore. Then pulled her at the edge of the bed and entered her from behind sinking his fingers in her hips, as he rode her with a vengeance. His eyes set on the black material on the floor.

He closed them and saw the dress fall to the ground; the golden pins rolling on Menelaus' floor and he groaned pounding deeper in the submissive girl before him.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

She was anything but submissive and Menelaus took the challenge to tame her. He rushed his face on her hips biting on her lower belly, rubbing his beard against her core. She curled her legs at the horrible sensation. His hands crumpled the material trying to reach her breasts. She managed to keep his hands away as much as she could but whatever energy she had gained during the day was slowly leaving her body. His palms on her ribs made her ache so badly, tears intensified washing in her hair.

"Achilles…" his name escaped her unconsciously. His mouth was now climbing up her belly, closing in on her nipples hidden under the folds of the dress.

The doors opened and he stopped for a moment trying to see what was happening through his blur vision. Aalexia turned her head slowly to see this woman coming towards the bed. She wore nothing but a transparent veil on top of a pair of large breasts who boasted with each step she took.

"Aguila…" he barely said the name. "What are you doing here?" He kneeled at Aalexia's side watching the woman approach.

"My Lord has deserted me. Has left me for another! It was my night! _My_ night alone!" Menelaus seemed confused; the alcohol vapors numbed his judgment. Then slowly, a grin surfaced at the corner of his lips and he grunted satisfied.

"I like it when a woman battles for me…" He unbalanced and almost fell out of bed as he went to meet his unexpected guest. Aalexia took advantage and crawled out of the bed on the other side, pulling the chain with her. She crouched in a corner trying to go unobserved. Menelaus seemed busy with his new attraction. The woman took the veil off exposing a rather rich body, full and voluptuous. Fit to sustain Menelaus' size. She reached for the King and spread her fingers on his chest caressing around his round belly and down to his hips. Aalexia grimaced at the sight.

Menelaus continued to smile victorious. And then his eyes turned again to her. He waved her away, bored. "Watch… is how you must behave with your master! Watch and learn! Your turn will come!" and he licked his lips when he said it. He stuck his large hands in the woman's hair and pulled her violently to him to take her mouth with the most disgusting animal sound she'd heard. Their bodies collided and he began started breathing heavily. He made her collapse on the bad and just as he did with Aalexia, he pulled on her legs getting her close to the edge of the bed. He spread her knees and fitted himself between her large thighs. Aalexia turned her eyes away. The image made her sick. She heard their moans and she saw the woman's breasts thrust in the air each time he pushed inside her. She fell at her side holding to her stomach. The ribs hurt. Their moans behind her got louder.

"Look at me Queen of Troy! I will make you crawl, I will make you beg! Look at me!" And she glimpsed with tears in her eyes. He drove inside the woman like a bull, holding tight on her legs; and she sobbed crowning his name, hanging on the sheets. Aalexia quivered; his eyes burnt her, staring at her, so evil and so lusty it turned her blood cold. He came out and forced the woman down to her knees to please him. She went at it quickly and he watched Aalexia with a green while guiding the woman's head faster down on him.

And suddenly with a growl he changed his mind and went around the bed, to grab her. Aalexia got up yelling. He caught her wrists and tried to pull her away from the corner.

"No! No! No!" He growled again and she could see how her struggle stirred him more. The woman came behind him trying to get his attention. He continued wrestling with Aalexia; his fingers were so tight around her wrists he leaving red marks on her skin.

"Curse you!" She took him to the limit and he couldn't hold it anymore. He let her go abruptly and she fell against the wall then turned towards the woman behind him and pushed her back on the bed shoving his cock in her so wildly she couldn't simulate pleasure anymore. Aalexia pitied her; her stomach couldn't take it anymore. She turned her head around and vomited from the exhaustion, from the almost continuous panic attack she had had for the past twenty four hours. Her throat soared irritated from the effort; she managed to throw her hair back before a new wave of sickness washed through her. Inch by inch she pushed her body against the wall; with her eyes closed feeling the pulsations of her heart in the throat and inside her head. In front of her, Menelaus moaned in his release.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Andora's hands got stuck on the bed covers trying to keep balance. She was hot with the fur underneath her making her body sweat, with him behind her digging deep inside her womb, so fast and so vigorously she couldn't take it anymore.

He pushed her thighs lower on the bed and the way he penetrated her touched something inside echoing through her body, making her scream with immense pleasure. Achilles kept his eyes closed. Her hot breath against his face. Her arms around his shoulders. Her hips, sweaty and slippery to his touch, molding on his, fitting him perfectly inside. Her lips on his ear.

_Please, stop!_ His body shuddered with an instantaneous release to the sound of her voice in his head. His eyes opened and the eyelids seemed made of led. He watched his semen slowly drip down the girls' spine and he backed off into the wall behind him. He let his body fall to the ground.

He had failed her again. There was no peace before her, just an illusion of satisfaction. She took his only peace of mind away when he sent her out with Aphareus! And now no woman will do! And no wine will ever make him forget!

He grabbed a cloak stumbling on his way out. "Udores! Udores!"

The man came running out from behind the shed. Achilles looked up at the sky. It may not yet be too late.

"Get the horses ready and warn the men! We ride to Athens!" Udores looked pleased with his master's decision. "Fully armed for battle!"

"Yes My Lord!" Achilles took a deep breath. He better not had touched her, or he won't have hands to touch with again.


	24. Chapter 24

The night was still young when they arrived in Athens. Achilles instructed his Myrmidons to be quiet and quick about it. He wanted this to be done swiftly without attracting too much attention. He just wanted to get her back and go home. He feared that if he ran into Menelaus he might do something reckless.

They left the horses in the market and moved on foot towards the palace. And for once he asked his men to just knock the guards unconscious and not kill them. Enough blood had been spilt already and he didn't have time for a clean up afterwards. One by one the defenders of Menelaus' palace fell under the blows of his men swiping through the long corridors unheard and unseen. They moved like shadows in the dim light of the torches without shields, just their swords. They reached the royal ball room. The drinking and the feasting raged on. Achilles peaked in through the doors. The generals were surely enjoying the night. Some of them had fallen off their chairs with too much drinking. Others danced around, spinning ridiculously with their fat bellies and their mouths full of wine, chewing on chunks of meat as they went along. And a few more had jostled the belly dancers on the animal skins in the corners of the room, riding them hard. He smiled. He very well recognized the sight; he'd been part of it for so long. But Menelaus was no where in sight and that worried him.

"Udores!" his voice was whispered but demanding. He showed him upstairs and they split to cover more ground.

He rushed up the stairs and hated the maze Menelaus had made of this palace! He stopped listening to the noises. The hustle downstairs made it hard to perceive anything. He continued down one of the smaller corridors. Menelaus must've had his chamber somewhere secluded. He liked it that way. He stopped again; he thought he heard someone snoring. And indeed towards the end of the dark hall way the sound got stronger. He grabbed on the sword ready to take on the guards. But there was no one. He put the sword back in the sheath. He pushed the door aside slowly and crept inside. His eyes rolled around the room checking every detail. The torches had almost burnt out and the dying yellowish light didn't help much. He saw the bed in the middle and as he approached he realized someone was sleeping. A few more steps. A gash of wind flew in from the balcony and relit the torch next to the bed at the far end. The image shocked him. Menelaus slept across the bed, his round belly going up and down steadily. He snored and his lips munched with a gross sound. A naked woman at his side, face down, her legs apart, lying motionless partially covered by the covers. His heart sank in his chest and couldn't get his eyes from her. He risked coming to the edge of the bed and leaned forward gently. She had long dark hair and he pushed each strand aside trying to make his way to her face.

Menelaus hawked a few times turning around cloddishly. Achilles stopped in mid air. Through the bed creaks he picked up on a metal sound and his eyes remained fixed in the darkness getting ready to draw his sword. The sound came from his left. He slowly looked that way and saw a chain coming down the bed. His eyes followed it. The torch flickered and his sight set on the long black dress. His lips parted; his heart almost rushed out of his chest. He took two more silent steps towards the end of the bed and kneeled before her. He couldn't see her face, her hair was all over. She had pulled her knees against her chest and braced herself tightly with the arms clenched around her waist. His nose caught on a tart rancid smell and he turned his head around to see where it came from. He saw the white foamed vomit at her side and something broke inside him. He rushed his hands in her hair pushing her head up gently. She looked as if she was dead and he felt like hitching her and force her eyes open. He swallowed drily when cupping her very pale face. He ran his thumbs across her cheeks, then gently on top of her eyelids and her temples. She opened her mouth breathing shortly and he felt the urge to bend down and kiss her. He supported her head in his hands a bit longer staring at her. And then her eyes opened; the eyes he couldn't look into, opened to see him and for the first time, he rejoiced looking into them. But nothing prepared him for her reaction when realizing he was there.

She started trembling so violently like in shock and then smiled the sweetest crooked smile he'd seen. Tears started flowing down her face; so many so fast she didn't know her body held that much water in anymore after not drinking or eating for so long. He was there and she wished she was mad at him, she wished she threw her venom at him. But she was just happy; and it was such an overwhelming feeling she moaned balancing forth, trying to put her arms around him so he can snatch her away from that torture chamber. Achilles resisted the temptation to scoop her up in his arms and pressed his finger on her mouth silencing her. She watched him in denial not understanding. He took a knife out and started working on the cuff around her ankle. Aalexia breathed in relieved. He managed to take the bolt out and she rushed to cling to him not being able to get up on her own.

He took her up and spent a moment to fit her close to his chest making sure he had all of her safely wrapped up in his arms. She pressed her face against his holding on his armor with shaky hands. Her tears came down his cheek and into his mouth and he tasted them; salty and warm. He felt her mouth brush against his; his jaw twitched. He slowly pressed his lips on hers. They were incredibly soft and tender. Aalexia felt the kiss and it seemed like it wasn't even happening. She remembered his mouth so sensual, the way he licked on his lower lip every time he was nervous. Achilles forgot the place they were in. Forgot about the danger; he closed his eyes, savoring her body weight back in his arms, her smell on his skin, her sobs an inch away from his mouth. He took her lips one more time, just as gently as before, adding a bit more pressure, listening to the sound of her breath as he kissed her. He'd never kissed her before. He should've had because it nourished his soul. Aalexia gasped and let go of her head down on his shoulder; it woke him up to reality. He took another look at Menelaus and wished his hands were free. He turned around towards the door and rushed down the stairs with his precious cargo. Half way through the main corridor a bottle flew out of the ball room cutting his retreat and smashing against the wall.

One of Menelaus' men followed shortly collapsing abruptly to the floor. Udores kicked in the door with a fierce look on his face. Achilles watched him angrily.

"We've been spotted My Lord!"

"Gather the men! Call for the retreat! I'll meet you at the gates!" Udores nodded then took a quick look at Aalexia. His eyes sparkled and he afforded a quick smile before disappearing down the hall way. But he didn't get far; the Myrmidons were battling hard outside the main entry. The palace garrison had discovered the guards and sounded the alarm. Achilles backed up against the main door holding Aalexia tighter to his chest. She lifted her head and tried to pierce through the dim light. Achilles turned around and their gaze met. He put her down and pushed her behind a statue.

"Stay here! And I mean stay here!" She nodded unable to speak. She hung on the statue for balance and tried to hide behind it as much as possible. Achilles disappeared. The gnashing sound of the swords had woken up the entire palace. More soldiers poured in from the exit doors of the palace invading the yard; Achilles stepped outside on the terrace, on top of the stairs leading into the palace. They had brought more torches and lit all the oil lamps; the light made way to their worst nightmare. Achilles stood tall between the huge columns, taping diligently the tip of his sword against his knee. His eyes covered the entire yard, moving from one face to another, inviting them to come. None of them felt ready to face him, none of them felt ready to engage him in battle. His Myrmidons pushed the bodies of those killed inside rolling them down the stairs. The slain corpses topped their fear and the guards took a step back.

"Go home, drink, make love to your wives! It's too early in the morning for me to kill so many! I've only come here to take what's mine and I will be on my way!"

"She is not yours! She was never yours! And starting with tonight, she will never be yours again!" Menelaus' voice thundered from inside the corridor. He pulled the long royal cap around his naked body as he stepped out into the light. A soldier dragged Aalexia behind him. Achilles' body shifted into a charging stand looking how she barely stood up right against the brute holding her.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, old man! She was to be returned to me once you were done with your sick cravings!"

"Well I'm not done!" Menelaus burst out with blind fury.

"You had your chance." Achilles went back to his mocking attitude, smiling while he swirled the sword around, playing as he came closer to the king. The soldiers tensed to a maximum. "I understand." And his smile broadened. "She can surprise you, I know. It takes a real man to handle a woman like her. But you wouldn't know anything about that!"

"I can have you killed in a blink of an eye and drink to your bones by dawn!" Menelaus stepped forward menacing, clenching his fists. Achilles' hand went behind his waist for a short moment. And in a flash the man holding Aalexia behind the king fell, struck by his blade in between the eyes. Aalexia watched him drop at her feet and stared in dismay. She'd never seen anyone throw a knife so fast!

"_I_ could've killed you long ago, many times over! Never forget it! So don't threaten me King of Kings! It does not suit you!" And he signaled Aalexia to come at his side. She stepped clumsily towards him and curled her fingers tight around his. Achilles tightened his hold on her hand pushing her behind him. "Tell your men to step aside or I'll turn your palace into a graveyard and you'll only rule the dead!"

"How many do you think you can take on Achilles? Hundreds? Thousands? I will summon all of Greece and watch you fall!"

Achilles smiled and took a step forward looking him in the eye so determined, Menelaus had to bounce back.

"You owe half of this empire to my men! You owe at least five kingdoms to me alone for wining your battles before they even began! It would have been a sight to remember, seeing the Greek King win his own wars!" Achilles lowered his sword pacing in front of the king. "I handed you Macedonia and I had barely woken up that morning! So bring me thousands! But first…" He asked Udores for a sword and the Myrmidon threw it at the King's feet. "… first, you bring yourself to me and set an example, mighty King! So how is it going to be?"

"Many Greek soldiers died in those battles! It wasn't just you and your wretched Myrmidons!"

"And I spared many more by doing all your dirty work! So don't waste my time King of Kings!"

"My men will stand aside if she stays here!" Menelaus bleached with fury and impotence. Achilles was untamable.

"She's coming with me. Forget she ever existed, because she's dead to you!"

"I will have you hunted down and your body fed to the crows!"

"The crows have had their fill down in the valleys of Lyrnessus. The bodies of your men should keep them happy for a while!"

Menelaus lost it; he snitched the sword from in front of his feet and ran mad towards Achilles. Aalexia let go of Achilles' hand and ran behind him, holding on to his armor, her face hidden between his shoulder blades. Achilles' sword came up and Menelaus stopped abruptly. That image of him holding his sword from the very blade of it, pointing straight at the heart of the enemy, had won him countless battles and had driven his armies to war. Achilles stood motionless; his blue eyes speared from above the blade; his muscles hard and ready to spring. His only weakness stood behind him. The corner of his mouth startled with a smile. Protection was something he began to enjoy. He backed off and she followed in his footsteps.

He signaled Udores and the men started moving towards the gates. At the same time they opened and Aphareus rushed on horse back looking like a mad man, barely dressed and dozed with sleep. He remained silent to the whole picture, trying to keep steady the neighing horse.

"Achilles…" the words were whispered, but Achilles heard them.

"Don't worry my friend! I am done here." He passed him by, holding Aalexia's hand. "He knows about the soldiers." And he laughed. "No need to hide those heads under your bed any longer. Your wife must not appreciate the odor very much!" He went on laughing as he ran towards the market place. The man left to guard the horses looked like he'd been tossed down from the very top of Mount Olympus.

"What happened to you?" Achilles took a good look at his most recent recruit.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle My Lord!" Three more of Menelaus' men lay face down in the dirt next to the horses. Achilles nodded satisfied.

"You fought well!" and he padded him on the shoulder. "Now let's go home before Menelaus whets his entire empire on our trail!" He pushed Aalexia up on the horse then jumped behind her. Before riding out of the market, he sneaked his hand between her legs and pushed them apart, one on each side of the saddle so she has better balance. She lay back against his chest, finally affording a moment of comfort in the circle of his arms. "Udores!" The man pulled closer to his master. "We stop in Nikaia. She needs to rest." Udores confirmed and rushed the men to follow him. They moved fast in battle formation as they were taught. Once out of the city Achilles asked them to slow down; he worried about Aalexia. She kept falling asleep and he had to watch for her not to slip from his grip. The sky was clear so he looked at the stars for guidance. Nikaia was a bit of course from their normal road home, but it was the best choice.

His house was still a mess and it took a few days to repair everything. She needed to rest and regain strength before they went back. Soon they approached the vineyards of Nikaia and Achilles urged Udores to run ahead and find them a quiet place to stay. He knew the village rather well, but none of the places he was familiar with was suitable for her. Udores found a small inn, at the village outskirts. It was too small to fit them all inside but his men were used to sleep in worse conditions than these. He took a room for him and Aalexia and the men gathered outside around a fire camp taking turns to stand watch. Achilles asked the old folks at the inn to make sure they got something to eat. He needed them fit and ready in case something happened. He never disregarded the welfare of his small army.

Aalexia refused the food but he did take some grapes in the room. When he came upstairs with the tray she lay motionless on the bed. The room was poorly furbished and a few candles lit the place enough to see where you were going. A big copper bathtub stood in the middle of it and Achilles asked that they fill it up with hot water. It took another hour before the hot steam filled the chilly air of the early morning. Aalexia had long fallen asleep; he stood in a chair in front of the bed, watching her. Her hands twitched every now and then and her head struggled at times. He sighed. Nothing else mattered. She was safe now. He took his clothes off and then came to her. He removed her sandals gently, and then broke loose the golden pins from her shoulders. He saw how the dress had been torn apart up to her thigh and anger kicked in again. _Did you touch her, you swine!_ He let the material fall to the bed then slowly cupped her face in his hands.

"Aalexia!" But nothing. "Aalexia!" Her eyes opened, red and swollen; sad and blank. He took her in his arms and got in the bathtub. Her body coiled at the hot water and she woke up confused. Achilles used his hands to pour water on her back and neck, pushing the wet hair aside from her shoulders. Aalexia didn't move standing with her back at him, numb, enjoying the treatment.

"Did he touch you?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so hoarse, but he couldn't hide his anger better than that. Aalexia sat silent. He pulled on her waist encircling her body with his, hiding her away in between his legs and arms, like a child. She turned around half way, crouching to fit in and slowly looked him in the eye. She brought the knees up to her chest and Achilles pushed his right leg under hers scooping her up to his chest. He held his hands together around her shoulders, resting his forehead on her temple. They were two bodies tangled together in the candle light and Achilles didn't remember spending so much time with a woman for the sake of conversation.

He forced her to face him. His thumb caressed her broken lip then moved up to wash away the coagulated blood from her eyebrow. "That sack of wine!" he screeched his teeth careful at how he cleaned her wound. Aalexia grimaced with the pain, straightening her back as she tried to get away from the pain. But her ribs gave her a soar reminder of their sufferance. She rushed to put some pressure on the painful spot. Achilles removed her hand and pushed her back in his arms to take a better look. An ugly bruise had formed on the left side of her stern. Wounds were something he saw often and feared this might be worse than it looked. He pressed slowly but repeatedly with his fingers and Aalexia moaned trying to stop him.

"Shhh…" he went on touching to find any soft spots that could betray a broken rib but there were none. Aalexia turned her head around and hid her face in his neck hallow. Achilles closed his eyes enjoying the perfume evaporating from her skin and into his nostrils. But he kept inspecting her body for other injuries; he saw the wrists. Menelaus had left his print on both and he caressed them in turn. He will get the best doctor to cure all of his marks away from her body. But was there more?

"Aalexia!" She didn't respond hiding more to his chest. "Aalexia!" She shook her head. "What does that mean?" She sobbed for a while then looked him in the eyes. His tanned skin shone like dark gold in the candle light, moisten and sensual, with the long strands of blonde hair stuck randomly across his neck and shoulders. His eyes a turbulent blue against the broad cheeks and thick eyelashes. It was the first time when she observed him so close without any reticence. He was nothing short of savage, a raw spirit. From the aquiline nose to the full lips, from the muscular shoulders down to the slender waist line, from his strong hands to the long masterfully shaped legs, every fiber in him was created with the clear purpose of a hunt. No wonder women fell prey to him so easily. He exhaled with brute force, ownership and a strong sense of commandment. He lowered his head towards hers, waiting, and her senses were reduced to nothing. Her lips parted and her answer came as a relief.

"No." His eyes closed to then open again. He fell back against the cold wall of the bathtub and wrapped her in his arms. It was short of a miracle that Menelaus missed his chance with her. But then again she had the kind of mind set to make even him stop! Menelaus was no match for her! He smiled proud of his Trojan.

"Why did you abandon me?" He saw it coming but didn't know what to tell her. The explanation was confusing even to him.

"I was furious. I was proud." His tongue added moisture to his already wet lips. "I was wrong." She watched his face as he struggled to find the words. He licked his lower lip again biting on it. She smiled. The mighty warrior cornered by a woman. She lowered her cheek against his collar bone and he knew she was done listening to his explanations. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else more coherent than that. _I was wrong…_ the words touched her heart. She wondered how many times had he admitted to that before.

He did much better with the sword than with words that was for sure. Regardless, he was pleased to have her back. Achilles reached for the towel and got up of the bath tub ready to wrap her in it. Knowing that she was safe, knowing he could nibble on her smell whenever he wanted helped him focus on taking care of her and not her body. She looked so fragile. Now that she stood up he took another careful look for more bruises. He made her turn around and she mumbled unhappy. He saw a few lesions on her back. He ran his fingers on top of them making her arch sensing his touch.

"Are these my fault?" She shivered knowing the answer and didn't want to go back thinking about it. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her shoulder then put the towel around her. He kept his lips on her skin a little too long and his hands chained around her breasts a little too hared, feeling her, trying to help tuck away his arousal for her by taking a little of her taste in, like medicine.

He carried her to bed and placed her under the covers, then wiped his body dry and got in with her. He pulled her in his arms curling her legs with her. Aalexia felt his shaft pressed hard against her inner thigh and he felt her tensing. He looked at her caressing her face.

"Sleep." He bit on his lip again and she relaxed; she was safe from him. Aalexia closed her eyes and brushed her cheek against his chest until she found the best place to sink her nose in and fall asleep.

Achilles froze in place, allowing her to rest. So much had happened during the past two days. Not even wars brought such turmoil in his life. He planned all his moves, he was a strategist. But he didn't have a strategy about her and he never planned being confused and angry and utterly impulsive because of a woman! He knew she wasn't going to make his life easier once she came to her senses. She was only this obedient because she was exhausted and in shock.

He took a deep breath and chased away the grim suppositions. The sound of her heart pounding on his chest calmed him. He watched the ceiling counting the beats. She fretted and sighed in her sleep. A muscle flickered in his jaw. He didn't own her. He wanted her, he cared for her in a way he could not understand; strong enough to take very foolish actions obviously! But he could not ask anything from her, having taken so much away. He turned his head around looking at the black dress lying on the bed.

His fingers went deeper in her waist, possessively, and he loved the way her skin felt under his touch. For now he just wanted to enjoy her presence here, having her back untouched and unspoiled. She felt right; and even though she didn't belong to him, she made him feel like Achilles, the death dealer had found a place of his own; and the feeling of belonging was strange and painful, but his mind fed on it hungrily. He claimed her body closer, rocking himself to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"You couldn't have said it better My Lord!" Udores laughed rummaging in the ashes. The men agreed unanimously, having a good time over Menelaus' frustration and anger.

"Aphareus looked like he was chased by the Specters! Like the very Spirits of the Underworld were after him!" Alevian giggled gurgling on his water.

"His wife probably scared him more than the news!"

"I would be scared too if I woke up next to her! Every morning!"

"Someone should find the man a woman that doesn't look like the daughter of Medusa!"

"The truth is that she does petrify the living breathe out of you!" Arctinus laughed falling back on the grass.

"I don't know what it is about her that kills you faster, her barking or her cooking!" Alevian looked serious for a moment.

"I think Medusa must've visited Cerberus when Hades was out and produced her!"

"Oh, that's just sickening Arctinus!" Achilles laughed shaking his blond hair.

The Myrmidons cheered. Aphareus was the lucky owner of the noisiest, most annoying wife they've met in their journeys. And he knew it. And probably so did the entire kingdom. That made him the butt of jokes of the army!

Achilles watched them smiling. It was one of those mornings where he woke up light hearted and at ease. He took a deep breath watching the men get ready.

"I want you all to go see your families when we get home. Have some time to yourselves! You've been with me for too long!"

Udores turned around worried.

"My Lord, we can wait! Menelaus is not to be trusted!"

"Relax old friend! He has never been that brave!"

"Maybe, but he has always been a proud fool!" Achilles smiled.

"I am sick of you around me all day long! Leave me alone for a few days." The Myrmidons turned around to watch him. He winked and waved them away mockingly. The young ones, who had not yet spent enough time with him to get to know him, had actually taken his words to heart. Udores laughed looking at their mistrusting faces.

"Come on lads! Put some effort into it! We're moving out!" Achilles got up and entered the inn. He went up the stairs and with each step he took he felt more drawn and anxious to see her. He had left her side at sun rise; he couldn't sleep. Too many questions piled up in his head; yet when he had looked at her, so defenseless in her sleep, his mind had gone blank and he only wanted to kiss her. He should kiss her more.

She heard the door to the bedroom open slowly. Aalexia sighed but she felt it impossible to open her eyes. It felt like the eyelids got stuck; or maybe she just didn't have the force to open them. She started to wake up but she was confused; her thoughts were mixed and her memories of the past two days, blurry. She moved and her entire body hurt. She managed to pull on the covers and free the upper part of her body; she shivered with the cold. But she could only do one thing at the time; she had such little strength left in her, even after a few hours of sleep. She gripped on the covers and pushed herself up, crippled and moaning. Her ribs hurt the most. Or maybe it was her back. Her hair had dried up in a messy cavalcade of dark chestnut hay stack. She tried to flinch her had and make it fall back but it was useless.

Achilles watched her silently; his fingers clenched harder on the dress in his hand. Aalexia managed to see him with her right eye, still battling the hair stack on her left eye. He came in slowly and left the dress on the bed.

"I asked them to wash and sew it. I can't find another dress for you here. I'll get you one from the market in Lyrnessus." She blinked a few times. Achilles leaned forward and removed gently the hair from her face. He rested his hand on her shoulder following the flow of the chestnut river down to her collar bone and lower around her breast. Aalexia didn't move a muscle. His fingers deepened in her flesh as he cupped her rib cage from the side pushing her down on the bed covers. She breathed in short controlling the pain, but didn't reject his touch and lay back down.

He came in bed next to her, looking down on her naked body, playing with the strands of hair. He spread them around on the pillow, like sun rays with her face shinning serene in the middle. Aalexia waited patiently not knowing what to expect. He stopped and looked her in the eye for a moment; then caressed her cheek before placing his lips on hers briefly. Then the brief moment turned into an endless moment; she squeezed on his arms letting him know she was out of breath. Achilles ignored her and kept her mouth prisoner for a few more seconds. He'd never been this gentle. His lips parted wanting to say something but changed his mind quickly.

He got off the bed and looked for her sandals. And when he found them, he returned to the bed and threw away the covers exposing her to the sun light. His heart picked up the pace; how could he turn into such a pansy, incoherent and drawling idiot just by glimpsing at her naked body? Not even as a boy did he behave this irrational around women! But her body, so slender, so soft stirred insanity in his mind. His jaws clang together shut. He went down and helped her up, then took the dress and fitted it down her shoulders. It took him a little while to close the pins and adjust the strap at the back. He was used to taking things off not putting them on. He smiled nodding the strap; he felt ridiculous and it was even more ridiculous that he enjoyed it._ Pansy! _He kneeled and put her sandals on; tinny little feet! He looked up at her and understood why Hector took her for a wife. She embodied love, kindness and … and resilience! Her eyes; her eyes were a kaleidoscope of feelings, so expressive that he expected them to change color every time a new emotion rippled through the chestnut rays, enlarging the black iris.

He got up pulling her along.

"They set the table. Have something to eat and then we can go."

"I am not that hungry!" Achilles grimaced. He took her by the hand and led her outside the room and into the small hall of the inn, forcing her to sit at the table. He pushed the tray in front of her then sat across the table.

"Eat!" She watched him silently then picked a piece of chicken and chewed on it slowly. Udores rushed in.

"The men are ready My Lord!" Achilles didn't turn around to look at him. He just waved him away silently. Udores bowed and disappeared outside the door. Aalexia watched him, going for the second piece of chicken. She had forgotten the taste of food. Achilles watched her calmly. She swallowed looking in his eyes. Then sipped on a little wine and closed her eyes. The sweet liquor rushed through her body and into her head like fire and she felt dizzy. Achilles smiled.

"Eat first! I don't want you falling off the horse again!" Aalexia smiled stubbornly.

"What now?" She mumbled between the chunks.

"Now we go home!" She was referring to something else, but he didn't know the answer. And maybe she wasn't ready for an answer either. Aalexia lowered her eyes and went on eating.

"Have you ever thought of leading your life differently? To not be a warrior?"

"There is no such thing! It's what I am."

"It's what you choose to be. No one asks you to go to war!"

"I just want what everyone wants! I just want it more!"

"Immortality?" Achilles looked away. "Your children would bare your name with just as much pride and it will last for ever!"

"Not for ever; only until the last one of my children's children dies and the wind will have blown the dust of their bones to the four winds!"

"That should be long enough. No man is meant to last for ever. It's the beauty of being mortal." Achilles grabbed on her cup of wine sipping from it, giving himself an excuse not to look at her. "You go to war and your name lasts for millenniums; yet the few years of your existence mean nothing. Will immortality save your soul when're gone? Will it forgive you?" Achilles stared in her eyes, guilty.

"Everything comes at a price." He let go of the cup and crossed his fingers together in front of her plate. Aalexia stretched forward and placed her hand on his and forced him to open his left palm. She slowly caressed it leaving grease traces across it. She seemed lost watching the way her fingers walked up and down his.

"I think you'd be a good father." Achilles retracted his hand suddenly. The idea of having children had never occurred to him.

"Did the lines of fortune in my palm tell you that?" he smiled.

"No. You have strong hands. The strong hands of a father. My father had strong hands; he used to take me to the fare when I was little! He'd hold me up in his arms and spin me around! His palm covered half of my back holding me like in a nut shell!" and Aalexia smiled but her eyes became melancholic with memories.

"Your father dedicated his life to his country and to his family. I have dedicated mine to greatness!"

"My father was great!" And for a moment they locked eyes and Achilles felt caught between sadness and anger. She was provoking him again.

"The kind of greatness I am looking for asks everything of me! I cannot afford to be slowed down."

"You mean loved."

"Love is an illusion that fades away in time. Love is what the Gods place on us to keep us blinded from their games of power. To make us feel contempt with what we have; with the little they give us. To keep us busy with dramas, quests for answers and useless sorrow. Love is nothing else but submission, a tool for them to keep us under their control; to never want more than what they give."

"Love is something we create. Like what you have for your men. You care for them do you not?"

"It's called loyalty and trust. It's an honorable feeling." Aalexia smiled. How can she explain love to man who was so reluctant into admitting it even existed.

"Has none of your women taught you what love feels like?" And she stopped eating looking straight at him. His eyes speared through her very soul. He smiled a bitter-angry smile. He was still deciding whether to enjoy where this conversation was going or not.

"_That_ is called lust. You should try it sometimes. It's… relieving." And the way he looked at her made her shiver.

"Is that why you don't make love? Because making love is not relieving?"

"What would you know about that?"

"I've made love and it is not about possession, vengeance or punishment. It's about caring, offering and sharing. It's about taking responsibility and commitment."

"Then they must've pretended and lied better than I can; the men you've been with." Aalexia shifted position in the chair, challenged. It was her turn to become angry and it woke her up completely. She put the food down and crossed her fingers just like him, staring in his blue eyes. Achilles leaned forward excited; she knew how to get his attention and always made up for a worthy opponent, with or without a sword in her hand. She spoke and she made sure she underlined each and every single word.

"I've never met anyone more straight forward and honest than Hector in my entire life! And he was the only man I knew before you."

He didn't expect that confession and his guard crumbled when looking in her eyes. That was impossible! The muscle in his jaw flickered burning to know more. But he managed to control his voice enough to keep himself under control as well. Somehow, talking about the other man in her life bothered him.

"Did Hector wed you out of love?" and the irony bit through his words. Aalexia's chin went up defying him, building up the wall to keep that irony out of her heart.

"Yes he did." His tongue swished on top of his lower lip as he lay back in the chair, still keeping eye contact.

"You want to tell me that the Prince of Troy, who had everything and could have anyone, chose to marry out of love?" and he laughed. "What did he get for you? Men? Gold?" his hands went up in the air as his mind seemed to search for something else. "Land?" Aalexia's lips narrowed painfully.

"He got nothing but a load of problems." And her eyes shined remembering how Hector cared for her home and for her people.

"Then he must've been a fool! I thought royalty married only royalty or close keen! Your father was a general; he probably used you to add more men power to his armies!" Achilles sipped from the wine happy with his own answer.

"My father was dead long before I met him." He stopped half way through drinking and found it hard to swallow. "And Hector was not the kind of man to seek profit out of any situation he ran into!"

"Have you any siblings?" He watched her from above the cup trying to temper her down.

"No."

"Then who cared for you?"

"I did." Achilles put the cup down.

"No woman makes it alone in a world of men."

Aalexia stood up abruptly and her eyes sparked with tears.

"I was no one's whore, if that's what you are saying!" Achilles bounced. He didn't mean for his words to sound that way. "I lied to everyone for four long years that my father was sick, but alive and with the help of the people in the household we managed to survive. I didn't have time for men and their games when I had thirty people to look after and a mansion to keep from falling apart!" The confession drained her and she fell back in the chair exhausted. Achilles watched her in silence reflecting on what she told him. She sobbed and grabbed a piece of clothing to blow her nose in it. She wiped the tears away and then looked at him again. He enjoyed her fearless attitude with him. If she had only known how many had died just for looking him in the eye! But she was allowed to stare, to look, to yell, to cry, to kick him, to fight him; _just because it was her_. He reached for a chunk of meat and started eating sustaining her look.

"Hector loved me for who I am and never asked anything in return. And I only brought him trouble." _That makes two of us_ and Achilles struggled to keep his smile hidden from her.

"For how long have you been married before the war started?"

"A little over three months." Achilles stopped eating staring at her. She was so devastated by Hector's death that he believed they'd been together for years. "I had very little time with him." Soon she will have spent more time with him than she had with Hector. Somehow, that made him feel like the man in her life. He tried to keep that through in leash, as well as the joy he felt because of it.

"Yet you still mourn his death."

"I loved him."

"Love is for the weak!" Aalexia confronted him.

"I thought he was the best you ever fought!" and her voice touched a higher note when saying it.

"Yet now he is dead!" Achilles lowered his eyes focusing on his food. "You become weak when you think of what you're leaving behind! You become weak when you don't focus on your enemy! And he wasn't focusing on his enemy! He was thinking of you!" Aalexia broke into crying.

"I don't need love. I have everything I need. A home to my liking, a hand full of good men to do my biding with and the women I want to serve me at night!"

"So women are just meant to please and serve you!"

"I serve their needs and cravings as much as they serve mine. And I make sure I leave no half-breeds behind me!" Aalexia watched him hurt and spiteful.

"A half-breed like you?" Achilles Achilles got up abruptly sending the chair to the ground, springing around the table to pin her against the wall, with his hand clenched deep in her throat.

"A half-breed like me!" Aalexia's mouth opened gasping for air. His lips narrowed and she heard him swear, right before letting her go. She almost fell to the ground but he didn't come to help her. The door shut closed behind him. Aalexia made it to the chair, still catching her breath. She cupped her face in her hands and squeezed hard on her cheeks. _Ahhhh_… An eye for an eye. But she felt sad with the way the morning went. She laid her forehead on the table trying to calm herself down.

Achilles rushed outside the inn and Udores looked at him puzzled.

"Get a horse ready for her! She's riding alone today!" And he went to grab his horse pulling the animal out of the yard. Udores took a deep breath. He was used to the sudden changes of mood of his master. He made one of the soldiers bring another horse and started putting the saddle on. Aalexia came outside slowly, fearing the light. She covered her eyes as she stepped gently in the yard. Udores came close bringing her horse, trying to keep it steady.

"My Lady! Your horse!" Aalexia looked at him thankfully. He helped her up in the saddle and once seated she looked around for him.

"He's gone already. We need to catch up."

They rode slowly and Aalexia kept her eyes on his back as he stood tall in the saddle of his black stallion. She was not mad at him; as usual he created a storm of feelings in her head and she couldn't decide which one to pick and act upon. She reined the horse near Udores and travelled beside him for a while.

"How do you do it?" and she had to say it a bit louder to cover the noise of the hooves hitting the pebbles on the road. Udores watched her silently. "How could you stand him for so long?" And she looked so genuine that it made Achilles' most faithful man smile.

"Like I told you My Lady! Deep inside, he is a good man. It just takes a while to see it." Aalexia shook her head and pulled on the reigns to slow the horse down.

"I can't understand. What he wants from me."

"Things will be clearer in time. He needs to put an end to the war inside, and then he will see things better." Udores refrained from telling her that probably Achilles didn't know either what he wanted of her.

"His war with the Gods."

"He'd seen them you know! He knows them better than any priest or king. And he's left with a bitter taste after their encounter."

"He is the son of Zeus. He owes his father the strength he so boasts about! There are other men who battle just as fierce with only one tenth of his power, yet he does not seem to notice nor appreciate his gift!"

"Zeus may have given him the power but he also left him with the shame!" The shame of being rejected; Aalexia looked at Udores in wonder. So Achilles wasn't Zeus' only bastard child in the world, but he was the child who decided to face his lecherous father and use his own gift against him and gain what he was denied.

"Does he not have anyone to care, to tell him when to stop? To show him that there are more precious things than this?" and she gestured to all of him, riding up front like the true warrior he was.

"His mother gave up on that long ago. And no one else has the patience or the mind strength to bear with him for too long."

"Maybe he doesn't want to change." Aalexia kept looking at Achilles' back admiring his posture.

"Change comes without asking. It happens with everyone; it will happen to him too. Change is what makes us want to wake up tomorrow and see what tomorrow brings."

"Udores!" Achilles voice resounded through the hot air. Udores took a quick look at her.

"Just be patient with him My Lady! He has never let any of us down! We shouldn't let him down either!" and he kicked in the horse to catch up with his master.

Aalexia watched him as he went away. Her eyes set on her hands holding tight the reigns. She had never really thought of what it feels like to be him. To have so much power and to be obliged to choose what to do with it. Use it for good. Use it for bad. He wasn't making the wars; he was using them to get the only thing that mattered to him. The immortality his father had forbid him the day he denied his existence. Wars were fought with or without him. It made sense; his loneliness; the stubbornness in seeing things differently. He was caught in between worlds. Neither God nor human, but belonging to both. Do you use the power and fight? Or do you let your destiny be driven by the Gods, the same Gods who rejected you? We all have different goals in life; we all have our nightmares to deal with. Who was she to blame him and judge his choices and expectations? Some are born for greatness. Some are born for a quiet little life.

Aalexia looked again and she saw he had stopped in the middle of the road waiting for her. She reached him shortly and they looked at each other for a short while. He handed her a bottle of water and she took it gently, keeping her fingers curled with his for a moment. Achilles' face relaxed then went back to his inexpressive cold look. He may be able to make his own destiny. But for now, Achilles was her destiny and her life lay in his hands.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A month later**_

"It needed a coat of paint anyways!" Achilles stood in the middle of the front yard, arms crossed against his chest, watching the house with a critic's eye. It had actually turned much better than expected. Maybe because he let Aalexia get creative with the interior. His eyebrows arched in wonder and amusement at the same time looking how the number of plants and flowers in his yard had multiplied by ten since he last looked. He remembered Aphareus and his words: _women tend to complicate things_. Boy was he right! But he enjoyed the new look. She had preserved much of the house's former ambiance but has added that soft… something of hers. She changed the colors of the walls inside the rooms and chose a different tapestry for the chambers downstairs making them look more elegant and welcoming for his guests.

And his bedroom turned into a more romantic spot, even though he insisted in keeping the black veils at the terrace. He let her roam around taking charge of everything. It helped both of them free their minds from each other; at least for a while. He used to watch her from among the men as she got dirty carrying the flower pots around, barefoot, with that long hair of hers tangling around her small figure. He didn't help her with the chorus. She was the kind of woman able to handle them on her own. But he did give a helping hand when she almost brought the furniture down on her when pushing a carpet underneath it. He laughed that day more than he had in months, and Achilles laughing was a rare sight. She didn't appreciate it much but he traded a peach for her smile and the event was soon forgotten.

And now here he was, looking peaceful at his newly renovated house. It felt like it was newly built; so fresh and alive; like her. Udores watched him in silence.

"It turned out beautiful, My Lord!" Achilles nodded still looking at the plants.

"Too many plants! Where did she get all these flowers from?"

"She took some off the coast!" And he pointed at the enormous Aloe Vera bushes under her balcony.

"Off the coast? You mean off the cliffs?" And Achilles turned around to face Udores.

"Yes My Lord!"

"How did she get down there?" And he pierced into Udores' eyes knowingly.

"I helped her one day… Arctinus and I did, My Lord!"

"You're supposed to train the recruits Udores, not waste time picking flowers!"

"It was for a very short while My Lord and… she couldn't have done it alone! The cliffs are dangerous and the roots go deep!" Udores bowed his head. Achilles nodded sighing. What happened to the once feared and untouchable domain of Achilles, Demigod and mighty warrior! She'd turned him into a slobbering adolescent and his men into a bunch of rose petals! _He helped her with the flowers… pfff!_ He pushed Udores aside making a serious effort to keep from laughing.

"Just _don't_ do it again!" Udores heard the amusement in his voice, but remained bowed. For the past month he'd witnessed Achilles step on calmer shores. No rebuffs, no arguments, no fighting. Of course, there was always the tension, challenging each other, many times ending with both of them slamming the doors to their bedrooms like two quarreled lovers. But they always ended up spending their evenings together, talking for hours and hours, telling her about his journeys and his wars, about the far away lands he'd travelled to and the people he'd met; confronting ideas and listening fascinated to one another, accepting more of each other with each passing day. Her ideas still annoyed him and his stubbornness still provoked her; but it seemed like slowly she was getting through to him and he was a bit more reasonable with how she saw the world. And to Udores' amazement, Achilles was contempt for a whole month with just being around her, watching her, observing her. No visits to his sweethearts in the town market, no visits to his bedroom by any servant girl. But he did steal a kiss or two from her, which brought them back to step one, quarrelling and sniffing. Things were never that easy with Achilles.

Aalexia dragged her feet carefully so she doesn't step on her dress and placed the tray with fruits on the table. It was a late peaceful afternoon and she wanted to take a moment and rest after all the hustle and bustle of the past few days. Achilles came behind her and sat at her side. He rarely ever did so. And when he did, he usually wanted to bug her with something and he needed to have a closer contact to make sure whatever he was up to worked. Aalexia watched him inquisitively for a few moments then reached for a peach. Achilles smiled then grabbed an apple eating in silence.

"I like what you did with the house." He didn't look at her and neither did she. She just nodded accepting his comment. She was sure he must've had something against the plants, but she was thankful he didn't bring the subject up. "I've called upon the men here tomorrow evening. Aphareus sent me word that he's coming this way." So that was the real reason behind this discussion! She smiled then looked at him with wondering eyes.

He cleared his voice before continuing.

"I want you to join us!"

She narrowed her lips as she sucked the juice out of the peach.

"You want me, or am I invited?" Achilles was this close to snapping at her. What was it with her and his way of talking? The point was that she had to be there, no matter how he put it! She saw his tensed smile and continued watching him innocently. She had learnt not to give up out of the first. Lately he'd given her a second chance in mostly everything so she had become balder when addressing him.

"You are invited!" The words rushed out forcefully between his teeth, so sharply that she almost felt them cut through her flesh. But his eyes sparkled with amusement. It was just hard for him to give in.

"Thank you. I will be there!" Achilles saw to his apple, chewing on it for a moment longer.

"A black dress as usual?"

Aalexia finished the peach and licked her fingers off.

"Yes please! Maybe you ca find a golden strap for my hair. I could try to get rid of the mess on my head and do something new about it!" Achilles looked at her hair and impulsively ran his fingers through it. She felt the urge to close her eyes and support her temple against his palm but she focused on his eyes and resisted the impulse.

"Never cut it!" She smiled. And suddenly like he had just realized his moment of weakness, he got up throwing the rest of the apple into the bushes. "Fatima will know what to do about tomorrow evening. Talk to her if you… get any ideas!" She smiled caught in the act. He turned around ready to leave but glimpsed at her one more time, pleased to see her happy with having a little freedom to do the things she wanted.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"No spear thrown my way, no men waiting for me in the shadows, no knife in between my eyes when I entered the gates! You are loosing your touch great Achilles!" Aphareus stepped on the porch lightly. Achilles embraced him tapping him hard between the shoulder blades.

"It's never too late!" Aphareus laughed.

"Let me just say what I came to say and then you can have your fun with me!"

"Men are never fun! It's the women that amuse me!"

"I wouldn't know anything about that! The Fates forgot to add the string of luck to my destiny… " And Achilles laughed. And so did the small army in the front yard.

"In truth, how is your wife?" And Achilles did that heart-stopping smile that Aalexia could not have enough of. She'd never seen it in another man and no other man could've done it like him and have her stare that way. Ironic, amused and provocative at the same time, with those sensual lips arching subtly and that lower lip curling a bit like he was biting on it while smiling. It made her feel fifteen of age and spying on the men in the stables back at her father's house.

Aphareus pushed Achilles aside and stepped inside the house. She heard his voice from inside the corridor.

"What happened here? This place looks better than I remember!"

"What do you mean?" And Achilles pretended to be offended with the idea.

"It finally looks like a home and not like General Mayhem's quarters! Or like the back of my house!" Achilles grabbed his arm and forced him in one of the rooms. "It couldn't have been you! You only outdo yourself on the battlefield, not in fashion and… is this new?" his voice continued to mock from afar. Aalexia remained on the porch listening carefully, amused with the conversation.

"I _outdo_ myself in a lot of other activities!" Achilles spit right back playfully.

"So I've heard! The palace harem is whining for you still and it didn't help with keeping Menelaus happy lately!"

"Yes, how is the old rag doing? Still licking his wounds, still mad?" Achilles smiled pouring wine in the cups. Udores, Arctinus and Alevian joined as well as few of Aphareus' men. The room became rather crowded, but no one noticed once the drinking started.

"More than the usual, I tell you that!"

"We've been through this before! Me and him…"

"Yes, but you never defied him in his own house!" Achilles faked disappointment.

"True. I always did it in front of his men. Not in the door step of his palace!" Udores laughed and Achilles watched him pleased. He looked around but didn't see her. His first thought was to send someone to get her. But then her words came back to him and he reconsidered his actions. She smiled defeated. She was his guest so he should treat her as such; he got up and went outside looking for her. He found her on the porch looking into the yard. It was getting dark and the flickering lights from the torches made her look even smaller as she sat quiet in her black dress. She turned her head and again, he remained silent watching her. The golden strap he'd bought for her was worth every penny. Her hair waved down her shoulders clearing the way to her beautiful gaze. The golden embroidery shone mildly in the dim light adding sparkles to her tanned skin. She had perfect features. A wide forehead, ending down with perfectly arched eyebrows contouring those big round eyes. The dark chestnut reflected the long black eyelashes, making the eyes look deep and clear. She was so skinny her cheek bones stood out more than they probably should have, making her face look longer. Then his eyes fell to her mouth. Normally, he wouldn't think her mouth was the most attractive he'd seen, but the shape of it reminded him of a strawberry: soft and juicy. Her lips weren't plump, but they weren't thin either; they were just right. And perfectly, but perfectly drawn. His thoughts went blank for a moment and a flash of her mouth on his burnt his memory. _And they fitted perfectly with his_. By the time his mind scrambled back to reality his heart had already gone mad in his chest. He was thankful to his selfish demigod character that helped him keep up an indifferent look in even the most hostile situations, hiding the real turmoil behind those savage blue eyes.

Aalexia looked at him just as captivated. The silence around them didn't help untangling their thoughts from each other. Achilles shook the dreamy veil off his eyes and stretched his hand for her.

"I thought you said you'd join me tonight!" She got up and looked at his hand for a second. Then slowly placed her little hand in his and remembered how she enjoyed that safety she felt when he took her hand shielding her away from Menelaus, back in Athens. His fingers curled around hers and held on tight as he turned around moving into the house.

"Ah, My Lady! What a vision you are for the tired eyes of a traveler!" Aphareus got up and so did the rest of the men. Aalexia blushed and sank her eyes in the floor.

"Easy Aphareus! She's like the Golden Fleece of Colchis! She is much desired by many, but only one can have her. And I am not willing to share!" Aalexia heard him loud and clear and to her amazement, she squeezed harder on his hand, approving his words. Achilles glimpsed at her and then squeezed her hand back. He invited her to sit at his side but Aphareus was very quick about it and grabbed him aside before he even got time to make sure she was comfortable. She sat down for a while, then saw Udores filling up the glasses in a corner and went to speak with him.

"Aphareus, we have all night long!" Achilles was amused with how his friend rushed him.

"I just want to talk to you before we get any muzzier, so you don't blame me later, saying I seduced you during a moment of weakness!" and he smiled showing Achilles a chair in a more reserved spot. Achilles watched him intrigued, but sat down waiting. Aphareus coughed rhetorically and then sat down on the floor at Achilles' side. Achilles watched him with an all-knowing smile and sipped from his wine. His eyes set on Aalexia sitting with her back on him speaking to Udores. Aphareus distracted him.

"You know why I am here."

"To apologies on behalf of your king; isn't that what he always asks you to do?"

"Among other things. You know his temper." Achilles laughed.

"And he knows mine. What does he want from me this time? A one on one battle with the enemy's best of the best? So he doesn't have to bring half of the empire to the borders or burn his fragile skin while waiting for his soldiers to die for him? Or do I have to take the Myrmidons with me this once? Or!" And Aphareus stopped from what ever he wanted to say following Achilles' wondering face. "Maybe he needs help with the girls. It seems he ran into trouble lately." Aphareus scratched the top of his head, laughing.

"Aalexia would give trouble to any of us here. Hasn't she…" Achilles watched him carefully. "… troubled you already?" And Achilles thought of what nuance in his words he should focus on then looked again at her chatting with Udores.

"One time too many." Aphareus smiled.

"She got the entire palace up and burning with gossip about the night she spent with Menelaus."

"She didn't _spend_ the night with Menelaus!" And his voice got a little edgier. Aphareus poked him in the knee. Achilles relaxed a bit and smiled. "So what are they saying about her?"

"It's not just about what they're saying! I saw her with my own eyes. I tell you, I thought she was going to spit Menelaus in the face! She looked like an animal in a very short leash!" Aphareus looked around like he was about to make a confession. "And the woman… Menelaus' mistress, who came to him that night, told the girls in the harem that she'd never seen anyone fight like her; yelling and screaming. She feared Menelaus would lose it and kill them both. It looks like the old man couldn't stand it anymore and went back to his whore to finish the job, sparing them of his insanity!" Aphareus paused for a minute. "You were lucky my friend! Menelaus was too drunk to keep steady after he was done with his tramp! Otherwise, no matter how fierce she'd struggled, he would have had his way with her… or worse." Achilles looked deeply caught in his words, angry with himself because he recognized the truth in Aphareus' words.

"Some things happen as they should happen and she was not meant to be his." He took a deep breathe and then continued. "Now… what did you want to talk to me about?" Aphareus stirred the wine in his cup looking for his words. "Don't try to muddle me! The time I'm wasting on your blather I could put to a better use and get drunk!" he grinned when seeing the disappointment on Aphareus' face. But the king pleased him with a straight answer.

"We're riding to war in three weeks. And I want you to come with us."

Achilles kept silent for a moment. The news came unexpected. He spent his life looking for the next war that will bring him closer to immortality. But now he looked for an excuse to postpone going to war, to indulge in this strange abnormally cozy life she had created for him.

Aphareus waited reading the sadness on his face. He knew this day would come and that Achilles would dread going to war. And he thought it was going to amaze him. But it only pleased him to see the most torn man he'd known, finally gathering himself together into one coherent purposeful stream of thoughts. He padded Achilles on the shoulder.

"Just take your time. I'll send someone for an answer early next week." It took Achilles a long moment before answering.

"Where are we going?"

"Phlegra." Achilles turned around instantly.

"But that's so far away!"

"Troy was even further away! That never stopped you!" Achilles lay back in the chair blinking undecided.

"The Thrake tribes won't go down easily."

"But they will go down faster if you come along."

"Is this the King of Ithaca speaking or Menelaus?"

"The request comes from him but you know I feel much safer with you at my side." This line usually worked on Achilles; but not this time. His eyes fell again on her back and they remained there.

Across the room, she held the cups for Udores to pour the wine.

"The men are enjoying the house My Lady!" Aalexia giggled.

"I know Achilles found something that I did too much for his taste, but he didn't mention it so far." Udores laughed but didn't fill her in with the missing information.

"So why do you think Aphareus is here?" Udores was taken aback by the question. She was a smart woman this Trojan.

"Aphareus is a usual guest of the house." And he kept busy with the wine not looking at her.

"Since I've been here he never came without a reason. He never comes to just visit."

"He is the King of Ithaca. His visits are rarely for courtesy alone."

"I thought he was a friend."

"More than others, yes." And Udores smiled again facing her inquisitive character.

"I see." Udores took the opportunity to look back at Achilles while she shared out the cups. He seemed saddened and thoughtful; Aphareus didn't seem much eager either. Aalexia saw the grim mask on Udores' face when she returned. She followed his eyes and saw the two men at the far end discussing tensely; it must've been important from the looks of it.

"Something wrong?"

Udores looked at her and smiled rapidly.

"No My Lady!" But she looked again and he knew she was suspicious. "I wouldn't worry about it. Men always make even the smallest things look serious. Makes us feel important." And he giggled in a way she never thought she'd hear a soldier giggle. It made her laugh watching this fierce fighter struggling to control himself. "He is probably just sharing his latest news." Aalexia smiled wanting to believe him. Achilles didn't let himself be troubled easily by little news. And he looked troubled now. She held stronger than she should have on the cup in her hands. Achilles spent another half an hour with Aphareus, keeping his somber looks on. Then the men called for them, already buzzed from the alcohol and they had to comply with the cheering of the many. Soon enough the dark thoughts melted along with the wine and dissipated among the laughter and the good memories. The moon was high up above the Aegean Sea when Achilles put on his irresistible smile and came in to take her hand. He sneaked outside on the porch enjoying the cool breeze of the sea. So quiet; and away from the huddle inside. He found his chair and forced her to sit down on his knees as he rocked away gently. Aalexia put her right arm around him to support her weight and not get too close to him. He stopped the chair from rocking and looked at her, with the same murky curious eyes she'd seen in him so many times. His hands cupped her hips and dragged her in his lap, holding tight. His warmth invaded her and she tried to keep her face further away from his, but it proved rather impossible. And Achilles was a very hard shell to crack, especially when well-oiled. He wrapped her in his arms, hiding his face to her neck, breathing the warm perfume in her hair. Aalexia squirmed; he tickled her with the nose rubbing against her neck. He tucked himself to her chest like a child. Aalexia was overwhelmed with a strange feeling she'd never experienced before. No man ever showed so much fragility; no man ever used her as a shield. Not even as a shield against himself, like Achilles was doing now. She caressed his arms still unsecure of what to do, then as he pulled her closer, embraced him, running her fingers through his hair. He mumbled something against her skin and started rocking again.

"What's wrong?" He didn't seem to hear her. She tried to look down at his face pushing away the hair strands from his temples. "Achilles?" But he went on ignoring her. Then she felt his lips placing little kisses up her neck and behind her ear and it felt like a shot of electricity grabbing suddenly on her spine. Her fingers pulled harder on his hair. His teeth were on her ear lobe and her heart recorded each sensation and replayed it tenfold, drugging her, numbing her senses. She managed to get her neck away from his mouth and he looked up frustrated and annoyed with her having taken away his toy. His hand came up to her face, caressing her cheek. Aalexia breathed through the nose afraid that if she opened her mouth her breathing might turn into moaning. He stared into her eyes from so close and somewhere behind the foggy alcohol vapors, she saw him searching his mind for control. But his lips parted with a gasp for air and she knew he didn't succeed in finding it. His hand went to the back of her head sinking deep in her hair pushing her head down. Their lips came together slowly, so slowly she could feel each curve on his mouth fitting hers, molding, separating, and breathing together.

And again. Her lips seemed to stick to his every time they came together. He didn't push her, he didn't ask for anything. He just took her mouth inch by inch, savoring it, turning his head left to right, making sure he gets all of it. Aalexia lowered her head more. His lips parted and she felt the moisture, the hot inside of his mouth and she inhaled his breathe in feverishly. Achilles felt it; his hand let go of her hair and Aalexia realized somewhere in between all of this madness that his hand was never the leverage; that she was kissing him of her own will. The thought surprised her and she blocked; but Achilles took over impatiently. His hands grabbed on her thighs pulling down, making her sink lower in his arms; her head fell back to his shoulder and Achilles changed position in the chair to be able to access her mouth better.

Aalexia watched his eyes above hers, an inch away; his breath warming each pore on her face; his palms still enfolding her hips and she reverberated with such desire that her lips went dry. Achilles watched her, recognizing the signs. The signs he'd seen in so many women right before they let themselves to his mercy. But it was strange seeing them in her. But unlike his other women she didn't let go; yet she was burning, and it was him who made her burn and all he wanted was to break her; to hear her ask for him. He lowered his mouth on hers once more. He walked his tongue on her lips, one at a time and Aalexia reacted unexpectedly, thirsty for more. Her tongue collected the moisture he had placed on her mouth and brushed against his lips while doing so. Achilles closed his eyes for a second. Then all of him came to life so suddenly she didn't have the time to adjust her thoughts. His mouth on hers, his arms wrapped her all the way to his chest.

Aalexia moaned breathless and that shivery pale sound caused him more damage than two women panting in his ears at the same time. His hand came back up to her face and cupped it in his palm, massaging her neck, her temples, guiding her head by pulling on her hair until he got what he wanted from her mouth. Aalexia pushed down on his chest to make him stop and let her breathe. She felt like pushing into a wall; her palms slid and her hand went under his vest, passing on top of his nipple up to his shoulder. Achilles lips froze in place and he closed his eyes shut at the sensation. Her tinny hand grazing his chest like that was too much for him to handle when being drunk; he'd failed her before and he still blamed it on the alcohol when he knew it had just been him and his desire for her all along. He pressed his forehead on hers trying to find his way back to reality. He didn't want to get himself to the point of no return; not again. The thought of him riding her against the cave wall poisoned his mind. He secured her position wrapping his left arm around her and then rubbed his face with his right hand, wanting to clear away the image from his eyes. Aalexia rested her head on his shoulder and remained motionless watching him push his head back, taking in as much cold air as his lungs could take.

They sat quiet for a while then Achilles turned his eyes to her. He bent and kissed her forehead then scooped her up and put her back on her feet. They held on to each other for a moment until their minds learnt about balance again. His eyes had remained sad and thoughtful and Aalexia wondered what Aphareus told him that his mood had changed so much. He left her on the porch dragging his feet into the house. She sat back in his chair staring in the darkness, thinking his body was much gentler to her skin than the rough wicker. She sighed; she worried and Achilles didn't seem to give her any answers. She heard Ahpareus laughing. Maybe it was nothing after all.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day came and went by as if nothing happened. Achilles never left the house, either keeping to himself or spending all his time with her. She sensed something in him but she couldn't put her finger on it. It felt like he was struggling in between moods; relaxed, tensed, grim, joyful.

And then the second day came and he became more thoughtful and spent more time in the rooms downstairs among his maps and documents, playing with his sword as he watched the boundaries of the empire drawn on the table in front of him. Aalexia peaked in through the door when going to the kitchen; he seemed absorbed with the map, tapping nervously on the wooden boards, following invisible lines across the far ends of Greece with the tip of his fingers. She withdrew behind the door; an ill omen sneaked in her heart and she frowned facing the panic unfolding inside. She saw the warrior in him emerge and she was caught in between the fear of being abandoned again and the fright of seeing that part of him that changed her life in the first place.

Towards the end of the week the situation became clearer; something was going on but he still didn't talk to her about it. More and more men showed up to practice and a handful of new recruits joined the ranks by the beginning of the following week. Udores was missing all the time and Alevian and Arctinus rarely visited the house anymore. All the shields and armors had disappeared as well and she felt caught in a growing twist not knowing which way to turn for an answer. Achilles left home a few times and came back very late. And whenever he saw her during the day he would simply pass her by, avoiding her eyes.

No more drinking, no more peaches, no more late night conversations on the terrace in the back yard. Aalexia wanted to keep up hope. She remained silent and saw to her daily chores, not wanting to stir the waters more than they already were. Maybe he was summoned to see the King again and assist him with the war plans for the empire's next conquest. Maybe Aphareus just wanted him to go with them for a day or two. She hadn't heard anything about a big battle. There was no hustle in the harbor; no ships were prepared for sale.

Then towards the end of the second week a soldier showed up, baring the symbols of Ithaca and Aalexia watched him intrigued. Achilles welcomed him reluctantly. He spent very little time with the messenger, and soon the man was on his way. Achilles watched him from the porch but his mind seemed to roam elsewhere. Her eyes met his and for the first time in days he sustained her look. They looked eager and hungry, impatient and confused at the same time. He gave her the feeling that something was about to happen and it made her even more restless. She bowed her eyes and left the yard with him still watching her. Achilles rushed his hand through the blonde strands, cursing slowly. He felt his hand shake as it came down his face and he had never felt it shake before. He looked again at where she stood a second before and he missed her presence there. He turned around and went into the house. He will have to wait a bit longer before telling her of his decision.

Three weeks into Aphareus' visit the yard was crowded with Myrmidons. She had never seen so many; she didn't know he had so many, she'd only seen a few. The servants had come as well, lining up against the shed. The children took shelter around their mothers and the elders sat against the fence enjoying the afternoon together with the entire household. Plus the Myrmidons were always a sight worth while the contemplation. Tall, slender men, all dressed in peach black armors, simple fenders, simple shields, their swords set between the shoulder blades, with the helmets coming down the sides of their faces, and from the forehead down on top of their nose, leaving the eyes to spear from behind the shade of the metal. Each helmet bore a black silky cascade of hair, long and shinny, like a pony tail, moving freely down the helmet and on their backs. Aalexia watched the spectacle with both admiration and fear. They were an image many feared but that few got to ever lay eyes upon in such detail and from so close: the Myrmidons getting ready for battle; restless, stepping lightly on the ground, shifting slightly waiting for their master to appear, like wild horses, untamed and breath-taking.

And soon enough he stepped outside on the porch and the sun light embraced him welcomingly; Aalexia gasped for air. Such a contrast in between him and his men, as she saw them from the corner of the house. A black wave of metal and brute strength facing the white walls of the house with Achilles standing in the middle of the porch dressed in his light blue clothes, with the golden locks shining in the powerful afternoon sun. The wind ravished his hair and he shook his head slowly clearing his eyes from it. That blue was stronger in the day light; or maybe it was just stronger with the pleasure of seeing all his men together.

The soldiers took position in lines of ten and remained motionless under the vigilant eyes of their Lord. Achilles watched them carefully, moving from one face to another. He knew them all and they let him see through their souls if he wanted to, just because they trusted him.

"It's been a while my friends!" He smiled. "I see I didn't lose any of you to any natural calamity… or to a woman!" The ranks rustled a bit caught up in laughter. "The time has come for us, yet again, to fall… or rise! Needn't fear for those who will fall or have fallen! Sooner or later Hades will have to make room on the other side of the Styx, for we are many and we go together in death!" The soldiers cheered and their voices were heard from afar. "But not now. Now we must ride hard and bring glory to the Myrmidons' name, up on the pedestal where we belong!" A loud groan came from their throats as they approved him, breaking the lines for a moment. "So we shall raise the black flag again and let the world know we are on the move! Let us open the enemy gates for Greece one more time and buy the King of Kings enough time to strap his fly when coming down the royal latrine! We know it always takes him a while because he is such a constipated bastard!"

The roof shook with the ovations and endless mocking. Fists rose in the air, pounding relentlessly with their acclamations.

"Wahoo! Wahoo! Wahoo!" Achilles nodded pacing on the porch listening to the sound he loved most; his troops glorifying the day when they were called to arms. He grew up to the sound and it meant the world to him; the dawn of a new challenge; a step forward towards his dream, the immortality he so craved for.

"Get rest, eat well and see that you have everything ready; for tomorrow we sale to Phlegra and to war!" And his voice rose shouting the call to arms.

"Wahoo! Wahoo! Wahoo!" The men were ready. Achilles watched them with his subtle demigod smile on. But with the corner of his eye he glimpsed at her watching him from the corner of the house and _he_ didn't feel ready. He sighed keeping his eyes on the men.

Somewhere behind him Aalexia turned her back against the house hiding out of his sight. Tears rushed in her eyes and she wiped them off quickly before someone noticed. She walked along the wall until she got in the back yard. She stopped only when she reached the edge of the cliff beyond the tree line. The cool breeze of the sea helped with keeping the tears away. It was only normal for him to go to war again. It's what he did. It was what he wanted to do. _You stupid girl!_ She argued with herself. _You actually believed he'd stay around for you!_ The very thought of it seemed ridiculous now; but she had hoped for it and admitting that she did was hard. And seeing how far away from the truth she had been was even harder to accept.

She heard voices coming from within the kitchen and she knew the place would soon be invaded by Achilles' guests. She ran back into the house and locked herself in her room. It was sad to know she was going to spend alone her last night with him in the same house for who knows how long. Her teachings served for nothing. Achilles will never give up war. She sat down on the bed side hiding her face in her palms. The air came out stumbling through her nostrils. She lay back in the bed and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the men. Fatima yelled for Andora to get the meat ready; the bonfire started roaring even thought it was still day outside. A night to remember would follow, and she did not want to be part of it.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

He spent the afternoon planning the last details of the trip and instructing his men on what to do, once they arrived at their destination. He kept his battle strategies simple. He never spent too much time discussing details and he never wanted to join the other kings. He fought best when alone, sided by his men. They knew him and what he wanted of them; they didn't question his orders and they always followed wherever he went. His only concern was to observe the battle field and the enemy; sometimes there wasn't time for sightseeing so then the strategy got even simpler: they came in, they fought, they conquered. He planned on doing the same now. The Thrake tribes were renowned for their savagery and brutal way in battle. But savagery meant lack of organization and leadership, which suited his plans just fine. His small army earned its reputation for being united, fighting like one body, in harmony, obeying one order and one order alone: his. Still he knew that whenever there was savagery, there was resilience and endurance. It was always the same story no matter what barbarian tribes they fought at the Eastern borders. It wasn't a matter of winning, but a matter of time. And he dreaded being away for too long; he enjoyed the simple pleasures of life just as much as he enjoyed a good fight, and war only meant fasting when it came to a lot of things. Especially now with her in his life; but she wasn't a part of it. He knew she didn't have any room for him. She only accepted him around. There was never a question for more. She will be glad with his decision.

He sat watching his army indulge in conversation and games as the night came closer. _Laugh and drink to life now; tomorrow we might be dead!_ He watched the sunset and waited to get darker. He sat quiet in his chair on the porch and he never felt more unease than tonight. He thought of her and how she will react and it made him squirm inside. _She should be happy. She should be happy._ He kept repeating in his head, making himself more comfortable with the idea as the time approached for him to go tell her.

Udores showed up in front of him.

"My Lord, will you join us?" and he looked him in the eye.

"Not now. I have something to attend to." Then he paused for a short while and Udores waited for him to speak. "Have you taken care of things like I asked you? Is everything ready?" Udores silenced looking somewhere on the floor.

"Yes My Lord, as you commanded." Achilles nodded confirming his own orders.

"Just… just make sure you have everything! And let me know if there is need for anything else!" Udores bowed.

"My Lord… you need me!" Achilles swallowed narrowing his lips. Then smiled putting his hand on his soldier.

"This is more important and I trust you the most! Don't fail me!" Udores dropped to his knee, his forehead to the ground.

"I will not lose her out of my sight!" Achilles got up and went inside. It was time; it was time he told her. The laughter resonated from the yard following him on the corridor.

"Fatima!"

"Yes My Lord!" the woman hurried from the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron.

"Have you seen her?"

"Not since this afternoon My Lord! Maybe she's upstairs…"

"All right! Make sure they stay sober!" and he pointed at the soldiers outside. Fatima smiled and went back to her business. Achilles climbed each step slowly, counting them as he got closer to her room. He stopped to listen, but there was no sound. He pushed the door gently and stepped inside. It was dark, except for this one candle she had lit before falling asleep. She lay across the bed, with her eyes closed and he approached her silently. He looked at her and a storm of feelings washed through him. He bent down to touch her knees and she opened her eyes. She looked at him a bit confused, caught in between sleep and reality. She rubbed her eyes and got up slowly, facing him. She took a quick look at him and tried to make the best of the messy hair and the folded dress, but Achilles didn't care. She looked into his eyes - so deep, locked away and sad. Achilles controlled his breathing seeing how close in reach she was. He lowered his eyes trying to cope with the pressure of his own words.

"Aalexia…" but his first attempt failed. "I…"

"You don't have to explain anything. It's your destiny… remember?" His eyes returned to hers and he stared for a moment. He licked his lips quickly, looking for the right things to say. There was nothing but the simple truth.

"I never meant to hurt you." And Aalexia didn't expect it and she didn't expect to care so much either. Her heart pounded so heavily that it made her chest push forward visibly with every heart beat. Now, she was out of words; _what do you say to him when he apologizes?_ Achilles doesn't apologize! Her lips shivered, and his parted waiting.

"I did not understand why..." And her voice died with the effort of speaking. His palm climbed to her face caressing it to then scroll down gently to take her hand in his. He felt the need to bring her closer. Words weren't his best asset; he said it best with his body and he wanted to make her understand that he cared about the pain he'd caused her; that he suffered for having behaved like a selfish bastard. He took her left hand as well pulling her towards him. Aalexia rocked back and forth slowly, tip toeing to then fall back to her heels and she found the movement comforting; she didn't feel ready to get even closer to him than she already was. Achilles kept his hold on her hands watching her bounce, her eyes closer and further away from his with each balance.

"How long will you be gone?" And the question struck deep in his heart, deeper than he wanted it to. Why was she asking, she should have been glad that he was leaving; no more pressure, no more of his damaging presence around her. _Why do you care?_ He angered inside because she showed interest and he wasn't counting on it. He wanted to keep this as impersonal as possible; to part ways without any hard feelings; but no, she had to look like she cared. And she made it so much more difficult! He looked at her again. _How long will I be gone? _His heart sank lower in his chest. His answer didn't come easy.

Aalexia watched his eyes grow sadder as he stared down to their hands tangled together. "Achilles?" He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs, absent minded. He decided to say something else in return, to finish his confession.

"If I ever hurt you… it's not what I wanted!" his sight never left their hands. Her tinny hands in his; he smiled. Their eyes met and locked in so hard Aalexia felt her chest hurt with the tension. His face was so implacable, like granite carvings, she couldn't tell what was going on behind his eyes. She stopped rocking; Achilles strengthened his hold on her hands as he bent to kiss her. She remained completely motionless, not wanting to add anything to his already unexpected kiss. His lips came on hers tempting and caressing. Short kisses, all over her mouth; his eyes opened watching her face from so close trying to perceive the slightest movement. But nothing happened; she remained so still with just her nostrils vibrating from the way she took in the air, forcefully. He turned his head left and continued his quest, going back to the other corner of her lips, adding pressure and demand. Her lips parted and her hot breath sent a signal straight down his groin and he moaned throatily. He made sure his grip was strong on her hands as he pushed his arms behind his back pulling her along, nodding their hands behind his back. That forced her to move, cleaving her body to his; her head fell back with him being so much taller and his blonde hair came down on her cheeks. She felt her arms around his waist and her fingers squirmed trying to release from his grip but he held on tight.

He bit on her lower lip so gently, pulling on it to then go back and take her whole mouth with his, pressing down. Her knees thawed and she lost balance; his body was a solid support but it's calling for her melted her senses. Her mind came to life recognizing his touch, his chest pressed against her, the patterns of his body, the way he moved; the way his skin rubbed on hers. He let go of her hands and she almost fell away from him. He rushed his open palms at the back of her head tangling his fingers in the wavy curls making her obedient to his want, taking everything her lips could offer, tasting, kissing, absorbing. Aalexia moaned trying to compose herself, clanging on his back. Achilles stopped abruptly and looked at her. His eyes were on fire scrutinizing hers; and she knew her eyes betrayed a perfect image to her soul. She couldn't lie; she couldn't tell him any different than what her body had already told him. He cupped her face still looking in her eyes. He had reached the point of no return and he did not want to go back. In his usual swift demigod way he pushed her down on the bed, supporting her weight rapidly as she fell on the covers. He stood up before she could even realize what had happened. A moment later his clothes were on the floor and his sandals thrown randomly at the foot of the bed. He came on top of her and for once his nakedness did not scare her; but the desire for him did.

He went for her neck and placed a row of hot kisses from her collar bone to her ear, behind it and into her hair, licking the ear lobe, grazing it with his teeth, then kissing some more down her jaw line. Her hands reached for him, gripping on his arms. He continued his string of kisses forcing her head back so he can touch the sensitive skin under her chin. His hands rushed to the sides of her body grabbing on to the dress pulling it up her legs, and bewildered, Aalexia obeyed his demands, bending her knees for him to get to her skin faster. His mouth kept lingering on her face, tasting every inch, clearing its way down to her shoulders. He found her hips and cupped them hungrily, pulsating on top of her, groaning unhappy with the material getting in the way. He gave up for a moment and used his fingers to open the pins on her shoulders, rolling the dress down her arms, looking for those breasts that haunted him for so long now. He searched through the folds of the material like a blind man, eager and impatient and Aalexia didn't know how to react to so much unleashed desire.

One more struggle and her nipples rose hard before his eyes and he pressed his palm around and above them, massaging gently, making them harder and darker, satisfying his craving to see them flourish under his touch. Then took his time, charting a map of fire around and on top each of them, tracing long wet lines with his tongue, slowly, focusing on how the tip of the tongue grazed on each small curve and indentation of her skin, on each wrinkle in her nipples. And only when he felt he spent enough time feeling their texture did he close his mouth around them, each at a time, pulling on them gently, sucking, like it was sweet nectar, like there was nothing else but him and her breasts to nibble on. Aalexia's fingers went deep in his arms, but he did not notice and went on playing with her breasts. By the time he left them behind, hiding his face into the softness of her belly, she had become feverish with cold, with the cooler sea breeze flowing on top of her wet breasts. And a desire so brute, so raw washed through her, it hurt between her legs and she curled them to keep herself from screaming. She felt strange and ashamed; Hector had never pushed her limits that way, had never exposed her so violently to both his desire and hers. She didn't know she could want someone like this; she didn't know she could live so intensely, every moment and every emotion feeling stronger and harder to control.

He took his body weight of her and she wanted it back to keep her warm, to cover her. He was shameless; he put her on display for his avid eyes, for his burning palms to touch her and have whatever part of her body they wanted. It was just the golden strap below her breasts still holding the dress together. Achilles looked at her and he wished he smiled facing the irony of the situation. But he couldn't surface that smile. He wanted her so madly he had to use whatever coordination and reason left in him to refrain from hurting her, from scaring her again. But by the Gods was he going to make her feel good! His hand came up her knees and pushed them apart as she kept them together panicked. She opposed him but he had the right key to all of her locks. His mouth lowered on hers again and soon she was oblivious to anything else around her; it only took a moment for his hand to slide in between her legs and she was lost. His fingers found her core and he touched her clit with just the tip of his fingers, rubbing ever so gently. He didn't let her breathe, imprisoned under his lips and made sure she couldn't get up and stop him; Aalexia's eyes opened wide with the shock but she couldn't find the power to articulate anything. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged her moisture deep below and enjoyed the way it felt to his fingers, to way her cleft molded to his hand whenever he would walk it up and down and around her clit. Aalexia pulled her knees closer and caught his arm in between squeezing hard, feeling the pleasure rising from her hips and bursting into every fiber in her body. But Achilles didn't let go. She squirmed under and he fitted his right arm underneath her pulling her closer to his chest, filling the space in between her legs with his knee making sure he kept them apart. She rolled to the side, pushing down on his chest, barely breathing caught under the pressure of his lips and half of his body on her.

And then he found her spot and his fingers crawled easily inside, slowly in the beginning, teasing, probing her entrance. Aalexia coiled, her hips sprang forth and her breasts pushed against him. He heard her moan and that moan only added pain to his already tortured mind. He bit on her lips to punish her for having stirred him more and her answer was just as damaging. His fingers struck deep inside and the way she fretted next to him broke his will, patience and good intentions. His fingers left her insides and rushed to her back tearing the golden strap holding the dress together. He folded it in his hand and threw it away from the bed. He rejected even the sight of it; he wanted to be just her and him and there love making; there was no room for memories of the past.

And then it happened and it blew her mind away. Their bodies touched, head to toe, naked, skin on skin, feeling each curve, molding every little part and she thought she'd collapse under the pressure. His body was warm and agile, rubbing against her in such an erotic movement, like a serpent gathering all of her to him, closer and closer, his hands everywhere on her body, his lips everywhere on her face. Achilles rolled over bringing her on top, holding her head in his hands, kissing her passionately, loving the way she felt on top of him, fragile and small, shivery and soft. His palms ran down her back and cupped her buttocks, then down her legs pulling her knees up to the sides of his body. Then he pushed his body up, still holding and kissing her, molding his hands around her body, squeezing on her flesh; he couldn't get enough. Her hair had wrapped them both in a cocoon and he savored her bitter-sweet almond smell. Aalexia kept her balance embracing him. She felt shy, she felt like it wasn't her place to caress him, to touch him, to feel so good when holding him. But he was ravishing her body and her mind was shutting down little by little. His hands went down once more grabbing her behind, lifting her up to meet him. He scooped her closer, deepening the kiss, holding her tight, in mid air, wanting to savor the moment he'd be inside her again.

He reached for his shaft and placed it slowly inside her, guiding her hips down on him, supporting her weight as she took him inside. Aalexia felt him slide in and a wave of pleasure rushed through her, giving her the goose-bumps up her arms and blossoming in her breasts, as she flamed up with him going all the way in. Her walls squeezed around him and the hotness inside made him burry his face to her neck; he embraced her tight, not letting her move. He took a moment to enjoy her body and his, together, as one.

Aalexia lowered her face to his temple, kissing the blonde hair, folding him to her chest, lovingly; and then, in that moment of tenderness, she knew it; he was trying to make love to her. He was trying to be gentle; he was trying to make the moment count; to care, to offer, to share. Aalexia closed her eyes letting the air come out of her lungs. And then his body moved, his hands pushed down on her hips and she felt him deeper inside. Her back arched and he let go of her falling on his back, cupping her rib cage with his hands keeping her on top. Aalexia looked down on him blushing with the pleasure and with the shame of being so exposed. But his eyes; his eyes encouraged her, his hands caressed her; she felt beautiful and she felt wanted; she felt right. His hands instructed her hips and she began to rock slowly, back and forth and the movement was more than she could take; she cried, pinning her eyes on the ceiling, her fingers clenched to his chest. Achilles closed his eyes. He was so deeply embedded in her, their hips touched skin on skin, and the way her walls slammed against him, her thighs moved incoherently around his cock, they way her sweaty body looked contoured in the dim light of the candle, was too much for him to grasp on. The same lust-pain feeling he once felt in Athens took over again. Aalexia continued to rock on top of him and with each move his eyes moistened under the heavy eyelids. He opened them suddenly; she was too far away from him, from his touch; he wanted to hold her for the rest of the night, to keep her wrapped to his heart for the little time he still had with her. He got up and put his arms around her kissing her gently. He rolled her back on the covers, coming on top, leaving his entire body touch hers, supporting all his weight on her, leaving room for just their eyes to meet, for just their hands to hold, above their heads. Aalexia gasped for air squeezing on his hands, her mouth opened for air with him so heavy on top of her. He covered her completely; her arms and hands barely visible from beneath his, his lips on her chin, finding their way back to her mouth.

He fitted his hips in between her legs forcing her knees aside; he moved slowly rubbing his cock against her a few times, watching her toss under, until he finally couldn't bear with longing and drove himself back inside, as much and as deeply as her body allowed him. They held hands so tight it hurt her knuckles; but she didn't care, she couldn't feel anything else other then their bodies meeting again and again, with his hip bone pressing down on hers every time he rose to fall harder on her, one move at a time.

"Ah…" He had dreamt of that sigh. He pushed more listening to her breathing in his ear; Aalexia closed her mouth trying to control it but he struck inside and the gasp became a groan and he launched forward faster. Not even the wind had room anywhere between their bodies; Achilles kept hers safe under his, making sure she feels every little part of him as he continued to make love to her. He sank his face in her hair and Aalexia opened her mouth feeding on the cold air of the night. Her eyes glimpsed down his body and the image of his back muscle tensing each time he came into her, made her lose her mind. And then he pumped in harder and deeper and Aalexia felt her end coming. He let go of her hands and grabbing her legs pushed them up, holding tight to them, supporting his body while he came down on her from a higher angle. Aalexia cried looking in his eyes; and he wanted her to look at him, to see it in him that he did this for her and no one else. He pushed inside until his hips stuck on hers and he staid there; she felt a terrible pressure, felt him pulsating deep inside her and she thought she couldn't take it anymore. He started rocking on top of her, ever so slowly, ever so calculated, never coming out, but just circling inside her; he spread her legs more opening her for him to have more. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her fingers pulled on his arms with everything she had. But he went on rocking deep inside her. The patch of rough curly hair above his sex rubbed steadily against her clit and she quickened inside no longer able to resist the orgasm erupting in her groin. And she felt it coming like a wave of electricity, climbing up her spine, taking her last crumble of reality away from her.

Achilles saw her arch and he knew she was close. He took some of his weight off her to give her space to move freely in the circle of his arms. And before long her back came up the covers, her breasts reached his mouth and he didn't miss on folding her nipple with his tongue. Aalexia screamed and it overwhelmed him to hear her collapse from their love making. Her legs came closer to his thighs, her walls contracted around him and her body forced his to follow on the same oblivious path. It struck his heart like a sun explosion, burning through his stomach, flowing out of him and deep inside her with the speed of light. His head went back and a hoarse grown reverberated through the room as he came hard, draining like he'd never been drained before.

Aalexia's eyes opened staring emptily at the ceiling, feeling his pulsations, rhythmic and powerful; feeling his semen flow inside her and instinctively she curled her legs around him, keeping safe the beauty they've created together. Achilles lay on top of her, breathing heavily. She let her hands fall to the sides of her body, not being able to react anymore. He was still inside her, and every breath he took forced a muscle inside him to twitch sending an electric current from where their bodies still joined, and into her brain. She thought love making was all about warmth, sweet caresses and long lasting embracement in the night. That's how Hector was. But Achilles taught her love could burn, hotter than flaming oil; that it could devastate and swamp your thoughts to then send you ashore in a minute with just as much force. She made her feel alive because he asked everything from her; because he took all of her for himself and he let her see him doing it.

A few minutes passed by but Achilles lay motionless still; he didn't move an inch and Aalexia enjoyed his body on hers, warm and protective. He finally looked at her and those blue waters in his eyes looked calm, relieved and peaceful. He took a long time in watching her, in trying to see what and how she felt. Her crystal clear eyes followed his with each regard. Her hands came on his body caressing up and down on his back and he sensed a flicker inside. He brought his face closer to hers, matching them like two halves striving to form one face. Their breaths mingled and Aalexia dared to kiss him. So shyly, but he loved it. His hips moved slightly unknowingly; but his hips and his mind did not work together all the time. He kissed her back, pressing his lips on hers for as long as his breathe could hold and kept rocking on top of her. The same electric current hit through her, like the rays of a thunder crushing down to earth, gripping on her muscles, paralyzing her brain. The feeling was unbearable and she tried to get away, but the way he rubbed himself on her sensitive clit sent fire through her veins.

"Achilles…" That sweet strawberry shaped mouth of hers just poured gas on the fire with the way it crowned his name. Aalexia felt him growing inside her and she gasped for air, in disbelief. He intensified his moves, but they were coming so fast, so impulsively, he couldn't control himself anymore. His mouth came to her ear.

"Say it again!" But Aalexia couldn't focus anymore because everything in her body and mind was focusing on him thrusting inside her so fast she sank in the covers.

Achilles let go and got up on his knees. He spread her legs, climbing on her right leg, pushing the other one up his shoulder, holding tight to it, keeping his balance. He pulled on her thighs dragging her down the covers effortlessly, closer to him, and then lowered his thighs to hers. Aalexia flipped on one side, her breasts falling back with the way he held her hips higher to meet him. And a moment later he pushed inside her, riding her so madly it shook her entire body. Aalexia cried his name but he had lost track of things; desire flowed so painfully fast through his body he knew it wasn't going to last long this time. He drove inside her vigorously and the pleasure of possessing her so openly, so freely collided against his nerves like the tidal waves breaking against the cliffs outside the house. He felt it coming again and hid his face against her leg as he rode her faster and faster. Aalexia moaned again and again, biting on her lips, her whole body vibrating from his thrusts. And he came again. So violently, it almost hurt. He buried himself deep inside her, releasing it all feverishly. His teeth sank close to her ankle as he endured the rebuffs of the orgasm. Aalexia's leg curled under him, her body tense and coiling on the animal skins. She trembled visibly and there were tears in her eyes. He let go of her leg and lay behind her and for a few moments waited learning to breathe again, trying to stop his body from startling uncontrollably. He spent minutes watching her back, hearing her heavy breathing and did not know what to do.

He usually walked away. But not with her; that strange feeling of protection she had inoculated in his blood kicked in. Protection and care and want. And... _You have to let go!_ And he closed his eyes shut trying to fight his own thoughts. He took her in his arms pulling her closer. She crouched in fetus position and he cradled her to his chest, stroking her hair. He felt exhausted. His body was still pulsating and naturally, he cuddled closer to her. He had broken the rule; he did not make sure no half-breeds were left behind him. But… _she is different_. It did not matter. He felt safe with her; he felt safe with putting his seamen inside her. What a warm feeling. _I only need a moment…_ And then he will wake up and do it all over again. And again. _And again…_ Her steady breathing calmed him. He pulled the covers on their sweaty bodies and with one more effort he checked her body to make sure she's alright. Aalexia had fallen asleep. He smiled and rushed to hide in her hair. She had fallen asleep in his arms so fast; she trusted him and he hovered on that feeling a little longer. His eyes closed and nothing happened. For once, his nightmares did not follow him in his sleep.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

A rush of wind and Achilles fretted, closing his arms around her more. The sun was getting ready to rise for a new day and the sea anticipated its shine, stirring in the deep. His eyes opened staring in her hair, his nostrils still inspiring her perfume. He turned his head around and through the curtains saw the dawn breaking in the horizon. She slept at his side, still crouched with her back pressed against his chest, sheltering to her breast the arm that encircled her waist. She curled her fingers with his, holding tight with both hands, making sure he staid. His arm had got numb but he didn't care. He put his head back down and listened to her breathing in the morning calmness. From afar the Aegean called for him. His eyes closed and remorse sprang through him, knowing the hour drew closer to his departure.

He let his fingertips draw a line on the side of her body, from her thighs, down her waist, up her ribs cupping her delicate shoulder. She moved slightly and he continued. He will not have another chance to wake up to her body again, so he might as well make it worth while. His palm caressed her breast as he got closer, pushing her gently face down on the bed. Aalexia sighed in her sleep and he smiled, loving the way she sounded. He brought his hands on her back, rubbing gently on the tanned skin, so flexible and warm. He saw the thin white lines still marking her back from when he had forced her down that rock. He kissed them all, trying to wipe off his mischief. Aalexia whimpered still half sleep and it stirred his senses. He felt free being around her, no restraints, like he had every right to taste and have her body the way he pleased. Because now he knew she enjoyed it, he knew that beyond her reluctance and shyness, there was something wild in her and only he made it surface. He owned that part of her. His proprietary impulses took over and his hands became more demanding, squeezing on her buttocks as his mouth bit gently on her shoulder.

Aalexia opened her eyes. Through the foggy light she distinguished her room. Then her eyes closed again. She smiled feeling his lips crawl up her back; her heart sank to a lower beat enjoying his hands on her. He made her feel like she belonged with him, and he made it so obvious. It somehow made her feel proud, that he'd chosen her to make love to. He was gentle; he was still gentle to her. Love making suited him. _Love…_ her eyelids became heavy with a deaf pain surging from deep within. She missed on him moving closer; his leg went between hers and with his hand he made sure he had enough room to come inside her from behind. He pushed her leg up pinning it with his knee, then lowered his hand to her core nibbling on her essence. It woke her up completely. She tried to keep from moaning and bit on his arm as she rested her head on it and Achilles screeched his teeth enjoying the roughness in her gesture. It urged him for more. Her hips pushed back towards his, calling for him but he insisted on playing a little longer. His fingers made their way inside her and she was hot and slippery already. He shut his eyes closed focusing on her, wanting to prolong the moment as much as possible. Her tongue flickered on his arm; she missed his lips on her so she settled for his skin instead. He forced her head around and deepened his tongue between her lips, so passionately, just the way she craved for it. She moaned trying to turn around and embrace him but he wanted more. His hand came up her hips keeping her steady for him to penetrate her. His mouth on hers, he moved in slowly, with just the tip, provoking her, forcing her to ask for more. She pushed her arm under his grabbing on his back, squeezing to make him push harder. She did not recognize herself with being so bald. She let go of him, trying to reason back into decency, but it was too late. Achilles had won and he knew it. He rolled completely, her down on the covers and came on top of her, filling her body with his, again and again.

She clenched on the covers, hiding her face away; instinctively she arched pushing her thighs up and he came in so deep she yelled underneath and the bed sheets blurred the sound waves within their texture. Achilles lay on top of her cupping her breasts underneath, breathing heavily in her hair, moving deeper with each thrust. She was out of air, so hot and so lost. Her hands reached for the wooden frame of the bed grabbing on so she keeps her body from sliding up with him moved inside her so powerfully. Achilles followed her only that he pulled on it, tensing his muscles using the wooden work to help him add pressure to the way he drove inside her. Aalexia barely breathed; the world didn't make sense anymore. It was just him and how his body felt and how they felt together making love. But for Achilles it was no longer enough.

He let go turning her around to face him. He scooped her in his arms, going up on his knees, kissing her, left to right, gently, softly, lovingly. Hard, demanding, imperative. Her fingers curled in his hair, answering his kiss with just as much passion, tasting his lips, letting free to all her anger, gloom and reproach. The animal skins had left traces on her breasts and they had swollen with the pressure and desire.

She did not recognize this body as being hers; reborn to a new feeling, to a new love. She dared and pushed her tongue between his lips and Achilles stopped, just like when practicing sword fighting, letting her try, giving her freedom to experience. He knew of her little experience and to him it was almost like it never existed. She felt him relax and realized he was observing her, inviting her to do more. Her shyness took over again and he smiled. She hid her face away in his hair and he caressed her back.

"Aalexia…" But she did not want to talk to him nor look him in the eye. "Aalexia…" he forced her to watch him. "Kiss me!" And his voice was warm, indulging, provocative. But above all, demanding. There was something about this man that demanded submission. And just because he wasn't the patient type, she enjoyed his patience with her. She kept her eyes on his mouth, so full and inviting and felt her lips going dry. He approached her more and her hips tensed in the scoop of his hands. In bed, Hector never asked anything of her, not aloud. And she never dared venturing outside what he gave her. He knew better and she didn't dare ask for more. She didn't know there was more. But Achilles wanted her to make love to him, wanted her to take over and make him tremble in her arms. And he'd only surrender to her. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Her lips touched his and Achilles kept his sight steady on her, replying to all of her moves. She did it again, just as gently and his eyes warmed up. Then she didn't leave his mouth anymore; her eyes closed and she pressed on his lips hungrily. Achilles couldn't help and open his mouth over hers, sending her an invitation she gladly accepted.

She didn't know he could be so careful and so tender to her needs. He balanced them and pushed her down on the bed again, and for once she opened herself for him willingly, parting her legs, waiting for him. Achilles smiled. His hand walked slowly from the dark triangle, up her belly and to her breasts, his dual personality enjoying her trust. The warrior inside came down on her, happy with her submission, loving the way she was giving herself to him, but it was Achilles the man who entered her gently, craving for her trust and love. For the comfort her arms gave him, for the peace he felt at her side. Aalexia welcomed him inside and in her arms, and Achilles never broke eye contact. Their relationship moved to another level of trust, maturing and growing in their hearts.

He moved steadily letting just their lower parts meet, keeping his eyes set on hers. _I want you to be happy again…_ Tears came in his eyes and he broke his hold collapsing to her chest. His shaft came inside her hard and it continued hitting inside angrily. Aalexia didn't understand the change but she comforted him nonetheless, receiving each of his blows as they came, until none of them could hold on anymore. He came first and she followed soon after. Achilles didn't let go, striving to control the weakness surging in his eyes. He kissed her on the cheek, then her temples to finally rest his forehead on hers. It took them minutes before they managed to move. Achilles got off the bed slowly, resting his body on the elbows, pinned against his knees. He pushed his face down in his palms, hating the morning light; he looked outside through the curtains and realized how late it must've been. The men were up and the yard was buzzing with the preparations being carried out. He sighed. Reality came down tumbling on him and he knew he had to face it. But how? He got up and started gathering his clothes off the floor. His body resented the night with her. Making love was hard; it left marks on his body and soul. He nodded the straps together to the coverings around his hips, then pushed the sandals on his feet. He didn't feel like putting the vest on anymore. He didn't care. He sat with his back on her, folding the material in his hand, searching for words.

Aalexia watched him from the bed, staring in silence. He took a step towards the door and she followed him with her sight. He lay against the bed frame swallowing drily. Aalexia never expected him to be so torn. For how long could he stay away? She will be here upon his return.

"A ship is waiting for you in the harbor." His voice rained down on her and her mind barely made it to seize the message. "I made sure you have everything you need." For her? He must've meant him! A ship ready to take _him_ not _her_! Please, please… he didn't mean _her_! "Udores will come with you and see you safely…" but his voice broke and his eyes hurt with how shut he closed them.

Aalexia jumped to her feet, trembling so badly she barely managed to get a grip on the dress and hold it in front of her, shielding away her nakedness clumsily.

"Where? See me where?" and her voice sounded just as broken and desperate. "See me where Achilles?" and tears started flowing down her face. He turned around slowly, looking in her eyes.

"To Troy."

They remained silent and their thoughts were so loud the air reverberated around them. He dropped the vest to the floor and sprang forward cupping her face and her tears dripped down in his palms. Her iris floated in a sea of crystal clear tears and he asked for her forgiveness with his whole body and mind.

"You brought me peace in a time of war… and I didn't even see it! I punished you for it and I hurt you! But I won't anymore!" and he spoke from the heart and it tore her apart. The dress fell from her hands as she grabbed tight with her little hands on his wrists. Her lips quailed; she felt her entire body ready to collapse. _No, no, no… please don't!_ His lips rushed on her mouth so brutally it made them both unbalance. She didn't care; she grabbed on his body fearful to loose him and he couldn't help not holding her back. He didn't want to prolong the torture but he just couldn't leave.; her tears brought his entire world down. One day she will understand. One day she will be grateful. He tightened his hold on her so much he almost suffocated her. She was good to him, they'd make a fine couple. But he knew once she'd get to know him better, she will not like it. He will never be Hector and he will never be able to compete with her memory of him. He loved her for being loyal to her heart, for being stubborn. For being brave. He let go and slowly took a step back still watching her. Her hands clenched on the sides of his body but had nothing to grab onto. He caught her arms forcing her to stay put and not follow him. She gave in. His jaw trembled; his mind said it's good she's giving up. _It's what I want…_ But his heart raged with having her back in his arms. His hands opened suddenly and he slowly readjusted his position a step away from her.

The wind rushed in through the veils and blew the long hair around her naked body. _This is how Achilles woman should look like. Breath-taking!_

"Incredible!" and his lips parted so little when saying the word that she didn't hear it. A second later the door slammed and the emptiness of the room overwhelmed her. She broke into crying, sobbing so badly she had to hold on to her chest to blot out the sound of her pain. She sat down on the bed embracing her body, feeling it grow cold and empty. She saw his vest and just like with Hector, she feared touching it. There was nothing else in her to die. She lay in bed, crouching. He wasn't her man.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles flew down the stairs, half naked and mad like a God. He stopped abruptly on the terrace in the back yard. Udores got up immediately.

"My Lord!" and he remained in shock. Achilles pushed his fist on his mouth biting on the knuckles, his eyes red with tears. He looked at Udores with so much grief and pain. He sucked on his lower lip, biting on it inside until it bled. He waved at Udores with his other hand, not being able to speak yet. Udores took a step closer.

"Go…" he was barely hearable. He coughed adjusting his voice. "Go take her…" Udores nodded and passed him by. An inch away Achilles grabbed him by the vest and pushed him against the door frame piercing through his eyes. "Keep her safe! Defend her like you'd defend me! Don't let anything, _anything_, happen to her or there will be no place for you to hide form my wrath!" Udores swallowed painfully and nodded again. Achilles let him go staring emptily. His head hurt. He blew his nose and watched for one last time the sea from above the cliffs, as it flickered brightly among the trees. _You're alone… So go do what you've been born to do!_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

_**Almost two weeks before**_

Udores looked carefully at the map, tracing their route along the coast. The tribes weren't far from where they would dock. They could as well just camp on the shore, it was more practical with all the supplies being on the ship. Plus it was always a safe retreat and a fast way out if something went bad. It was easier guarding the ship too. He had to see what Achilles had to say.

Achilles stepped inside the room pushing the shell curtains aside. The sound distracted Udores.

"My Lord!" Achilles smiled.

"Have you thought of a route?"

"Yes My Lord! We should sale along the coasts and stay with the other ships. No need to rush."

"You know I don't like mingling with them." Achilles sat down pouring some water. It was a hot afternoon.

"It won't make any difference. We don't know how far the tribes have scattered. We may have to organize search parties first. Let Menelaus do it. He has men to spare." Achilles confirmed pleased with his commander's sense of humor. "Let us do the heavy battling when the time comes."

"Very well." And he sighed.

"Something wrong My Lord?" his lips arched bitterly.

"Sit with me Udores!" Udores looked worried but he complied. Achilles looked at him gratefully. "How long have you been with me Udores?" The look in Udores face changed to panic not knowing where his master was going with this. "How long Udores?" and Achilles smiled encouraging him.

"Almost thirteen years My Lord!"

"Thirteen years!" Achilles lay back still looking at him. "A lifetime dedicated to me."

"It's been my honor My Lord!"

"And mine to fight along side with you!"

"If I may My Lord… is there something that I've done?" and he still looked worried.

"No my friend. No. You've always been there for me and I have dragged you across the world to fight my war. I can only ask that much of you. It's time you have a life." He got up pacing through the room. Udores got thirsty with all his inner turmoil. He took Achilles cup of water and emptied in a blink. Then looked back at his Lord.

"There is one more thing I want you to do for me."

"But My Lord!" Udores got up abruptly with tears in his eyes. "Have I done you wrong! I must've if you…"

"Udores!" Achilles placed both his hands on the man's shoulders. "I've treated you unkindly so many times; let me redeem from all my sins. It's what I want to do. It's what I _need_ to do because you alone, I know, will forgive me! No one else ever will!" Udores fell back in the chair staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"I want you to find a merchant ship, nothing that stands out. Silence the owners and have it ready for sale in two weeks. Make sure you have enough supplies because the journey will be long."

"Where are you sending me My Lord?" Achilles stopped breathing for a moment.

"To Troy." Udores remained speechless.

"But why My Lord? There is nothing there!"

"There is Paris! I know he made it outside the city walls before Menelaus took over. He is probably hiding in the mountains across the river to the North. In the highlands; with whatever it's left of his people. Find him, quietly, and give her back to him." Udores stared in disbelief.

"Aalexia My Lord?" Achilles nodded. Udores lay back in the chair without saying a word. "But My Lord, she is doing fine with us. Who knows what's out there. Are you still mad with her for what happened? You know, it was not her fault, I…"

"Udores!" The soldier silenced. "She is not safe with me."

"My Lord, if she is not safe with the greatest warrior there ever was, with whom else would she be?" Achilles smiled enjoying the treat.

"I am here only during the times when I'm not at war."

"She can take care of the household! Look at all this! This place needed a woman's touch My Lord!"

"Udores, she is not my servant, she is the Princess of Troy and… a very independent woman." He turned around and looked outside the window. "She's young. She can still make a life for herself, with her people."

"There might not be many left. Menelaus had them hunted down and massacred. You know his ways! You may as well send her to her death!"

"Death is what she'll have here if she stays! You think Menelaus will let her play the household wife while I'm gone? He dared come into my home with me still here! He will seize whatever opportunity he has to mock at me using her! She is not any woman! She is a trophy and there are many players willing to take their chance!"

"What about you My Lord?" at first Achilles got mad with his impertinence. But Udores knew him better than anyone. He sighed and found it hard to express what he felt for her. And saying it out loud could've ruined him."Well… she taught me a great deal of things." He swallowed looking for his cup of water. But it was empty. He put it down abruptly. "I hurt her. And she's loyal to her husband."

"Hector is dead My Lord and the dead don't alter our future. We are." Achilles watched him in the eye.

"I have nothing to offer her. I don't know… I don't know how to be who she wants me to be. I don't know kindness… and love."

"But she's here My Lord and in thirteen years of war you never stopped more than once in a woman's door step. And yet you've went back for her twice. She dares you, she challenges you, she's… look what she's done to this place! This place went to ruins before! But none ever struggled to rebuild it better than it was!" Achilles smiled. Udores' enthusiasm was catchy, but it was not enough.

"She is different. But do you think she would have done all this if she had a choice? If she had the freedom to leave, do you think she'd have staid?" Achilles pressed against his forehead. He didn't want to hear the answer to that question. He feared it.

"Then give her that choice and see."

"You know I have a bad time taking no for an answer." And he smiled bitterly. "She has unfinished business in Troy; her heart, her life and her memories linger in that place."

"You should trust her more."

"But does she trust me? She fears me Udores! Like all of them! It's what I do! I strike fear in people's hearts and I made sure she's terrified with me. I fucking raped her down in that cave!" and he spoke with grief. He got up and walked to the door. "Get the ship ready. Don't let anyone know, not even the men."

"I will follow you shortly after my return from Troy."

"No Udores. This is the last thing I ask of you. Get her to Troy then move on. Enjoy what I cannot!" Udores wrinkled with sadness. He came fast before him kneeling at his feet. Achilles bent and kissed him on the forehead pressing down hard on his temples.

Udores stared at the shells clinking mildly behind him. The sound was so familiar to him and now he will have to part from it and from everything else in this household he held dear. He got up and went back to his map. He rolled it gently, and then opened another. His fingers moved down on the shores of Troy. The journey will last two weeks. Maybe three if there was a head wind. His thoughts ran back to his master. _Don't let her go!_

**NOTE:** Guys I'm having one of those weekends where it feels like you're actually in the middle of the week, working my back off… so I am not sure how fast I can come up with the next chapter. But, it should give you enough time to get to read this one and let me know what you think! Have a nice weekend!


	28. Chapter 28

She closed her eyes because the sun hurt and the wind made it worse. She sat facing the sea, holding tight to the bag Fatima gave her when she left the house.

"Here My Lady… a few clothes for the road. And a few hair bands… it gets pretty windy out on the sea!" It was one of the few times when Fatima had addressed her face to face. She held her hands tight telling her so much more with her eyes. "I gave Udores two coffers with peaches. Eat them quickly so they don't go bad!" Aalexia thanked her but before she got the chance to embrace her, Fatima let go of her hands and rushed back into the house.

She stared at her sandals and the way the black dress flew around her feet. The dust had whitened her toes and the hem line to her dress. The black was no longer black, but a murky grey chalky color. She felt exhausted that not even her mind could grip on any thought anymore. She tightened her hold on the sack. Her hair flew back randomly and she felt like the dust was settling all over her; on her naked shoulders and her petrified face. In front of her the dock buzzed with people loading her ship.

"Faster men, faster! We should've been at sea by now!" Udores rushed the men. A few flares of bright light came her way and blinded her. She caught a glimpse with the corner of her eye and saw the black wave moving slowly down towards the dock. His men were embarking a few steps away from her ship. She watched in silence as they moved in formation down the sandy slop and on the wooden board. They looked proud; they were ready for battle. Around them, people had stopped doing whatever they were doing to stare at them. The force that struck fear, the Greek blade that had slain trough so much enemy territory. Their shields shone brightly in the sun and the silver flares plaid along with the fading lights of the waves colliding against the ships. It looked like star lights entwining in a dizzily dance across the dark brown of the ships wood work. It tired her already drained eyes. She closed them and they stung. She let the bag fall to her feet and rubbed them gently. They were swollen and red with the irritation. With how much she had cried that morning. She wiped them off with the back of her hand. She still felt like crying but her body gave up on her not being able to do any more complex functions other than standing and maybe dragging.

She let the hands fall to the sides of her body, dangling in the wind. And then she saw him; she didn't dare turn her head around, but just took a short glimpse, forcing her right eye out so much that it almost hurt. He was coming her way with steady, measured steps. Sounds faded and her brain pulsated with the blood rushing madly up through her jugular, faster and faster keeping up the pace with the race her heart had gone into. _Go away, go away!_ She could either collapse or run, but she did not want to see him again. Not like this, not so soon. He stopped a step away from her. She was reluctant to turn around and face him. But he waited for her to compose herself, doing nothing but watching her patiently.

And when she did turn, she watched him straight in the eye and her heart dropped rapidly from gallop to a deep drum sound, slow and powerful. Achilles stood before and the image of him caused memories to burst deep inside her head. The black warrior standing tall, looking at her from behind the black helmet, spearing through, with his deep blue eyes. The black mane on his helmet moved with the wind. His helmet alone was different than the others', for he was the leader and they had to seize him among the crowded battlefield. His tanned skinned darkened more against the black leather; fenders around his wrists, his golden strands curling down his shoulders from under the helmet.

Last time she saw him standing so close, his sword did not rest between his shoulders, but on the chariot floor, still wet with Hector's blood. He seemed menacing and so far out of her heart's reach and she melted away inside. She sank her eyes in the sand and remained motionless feeling just the wind around her body, wishing it was stronger and colder so it can help bring down the heat inside. His hands came up taking the helmet off and she closed her eyes not wanting to see him without it on. He looked more human without it; she saw the man who made love to her the night before, with the gentle blue eyes shinning under the dark blonde eyelashes, with that long messy blonde hair around his face, biting gently on his lower lip, just like she knew he would.

He held the helmet in his hands for a few moments and then turned around towards his men whistling. In one precise move, the helmet flew across the sand patch and onto the dock, straight into Alevian's arms. Alevian watched them for a minute, bowed his eyes to her then embarked on the ship, holding carefully his precious asset. Achilles came back and her eyes lay on the scratch his armor still held since he had battled Hector. He passed his fingers on top of it letting her know he is watching her and Aalexia shifted her regard to his face; they looked like statues rooted in the sand, withstanding the wind and their eyes were the chain holding them together. He hated the sadness in her eyes; he had seen it too often in so little time. His hand came up and cupped her face; her eyes closed and she let her head fall heavy in his palm. His lips gathered in a bitter sweet smile. He used his other hand to fully embrace her face in between his palms and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Promise me you'll make a future for yourself! That you'll do all those things you so much dream of!" And he smiled and he hoped it was convincing enough to make her believe he didn't hurt inside when seeing her leave.

"I don't wish for much. And I…"

Achilles fretted squeezing on her cheeks. He took a step closer and pressed his forehead hard against her. She tiptoed not letting the sand sink her lower. She wanted to feel his breath on her face, one more time.

"Don't!"

_You don't want me!_ And her eyes cried it out. He took her lips hard and possessive, trying to lock her thoughts and regard away. And he succeeded; all of her focus and all of her nerves were drawn to him instantaneously and the pleasure of his kiss was so painful. But she pushed forth grabbing on his armor, falling under and against his chest. Achilles barely helped a moan feeling her body in his arms again. He let go of her face and held her tight, still pressing his mouth on hers stubbornly, not letting her deepen the kiss. But she refused to obey and he let her win. Her sweet lips parted trying to take his lower lip in between, and she did it with such a childish innocence it shuddered his foundation and he bounced back for a second. His fingers curled up her hair and he almost lifted her off the ground as his tongue broke beyond her lips, curling around her tongue, sucking the breath out of her. Aalexia realized the whole harbor was looking at them and somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to back off; she never liked to be under the scrutiny of so many, but Achilles held her tight and if he didn't care, she didn't care either. Her fingers clenched on his armor a moment longer, just enough for him to get a grip of both of them and of the surrounding reality. His mouth lingered on hers for just another minute then the wind took over weathering that strawberry mouth of hers he so much enjoyed.

"Promise me! I never ask, I always take! But I ask you now, to please do this for me! Have a life! You're meant to…" and his voice broke. "You're meant for a kind of greatness I will never achieve!" And he smiled looking her candidly in the eyes.

Aalexia tried to get closer but he stopped her holding her hands. Tears surged and she lowered her face trying to stop them. Achilles risked one more kiss on her hair, but kept her steady and bowed so she doesn't lift her face to his anymore. He could only bare this much.

"I don't know how many will remember me or for how long. But know that your memory will last forever with me." Aalexia's mouth opened ready to ask why then was he sending her away but he again stopped her by gently pressing his thumbs on her lips. She pushed his hand aside and let those tears flow.

"You are a lonely man Achilles. And the immortality you so crave for, is your curse in life as it is in death. No one's going to wait for you on the other side of the Styx, because Hades has a special place for people like you. Not even the boatman will no where to take you." Achilles backed off hearing the desperate hatred in her voice; the reproach and yet, he could not argue. Aalexia sprang forward and pulled on his arms making him bend so she can whisper in his ear. "You are nothing but a coward! You think you're special because of your talent in battle! Well you're no different than the rest of us Achilles! We all battle! Not with weapons, but with our minds and souls! Because life is a struggle! And still, so many people fight their way to another day… _every day_!" and the words came out screeched from between her teeth. She let go of his arms and faced him mad. "You can win all the wars you want! If you can't win _this_ war, then you'll have achieved nothing!" And her palm pressed hard against his chest, right on his heart.

He took a step back looking in her eyes and he wished he had the power to pull a curtain on them both and hide them away from the world, because he couldn't stand her truth and because he couldn't kill her either. She knew he wanted to silence her, she knew he could've just swept the sword out and have her head in a split. She knew their night together could've as well meant nothing. She was not a memory and she did not want to be remembered like a one! She was a woman, very much alive, offering… And her anger and thoughts drowned into the uncertainty of her own feelings. What was she ready to offer him? Her arms fell in surrender. Achilles saw the change and his selfishness and hurt ego wanted to kick back in a rebuff.

"Hades doesn't have a place for me because there was never a man like me! I will die of my wars, doing what I want, living like I want, welcoming death the way I want! But you will die a bitter woman, caught in the web of your fears! You fear everything! A life outside your home, a life without Hector, a life that ends in death! _Whom I ask,_ is then the coward?" He talked about her weakness like he knew anything about it! Like he knew how hard it was for such a young woman to make it in the world led by men, by their rules and egocentric nature! Like he knew what it meant to taste heaven for a moment and then to be thrown in the pits of doom and see your life reduced to an ounce of uncertainty, going to sleep and waking up to the same question: where will I be tomorrow? Or will I be at all?

Achilles knew how hard he struck; because by now he had learnt the story of her life. But he had also discovered a fiery woman in her, an untamed character that she kept hid deep inside because she was always taught to obey. He didn't want her to obey anymore. He wanted her to step into the light and trust her instincts more. To stand out and speak for herself, to rise and shine from the shadow of a man. She had that power in her.

They looked at each other and their understanding was complete. Aalexia adjusted her position, standing tall, daring him. Achilles smiled, barely, in the corner of his lips. _That's my Trojan!_

"The only reason why you're still alive, it's because you looked death in the face. _Me_!" Aalexia breathed in deeply. Her eyes got milder for a moment. "When you fear the most, remember! You shamed death when you looked me in the eyes… so there is nothing left to fear!" He bowed his head and took a step back. Aalexia sobbed and her first instinct was to reach for him. Her hand froze next to her body. _It's useless._

He stepped away and down the sand dune following his men. Behind her Udores rushed to invite her aboard the ship. He had to almost drag her up. The wind grew stronger and the sun was now high in the sky, shiningly brighter than in any other day. The ships dropped the sails and the wind pushed them silently away from the shore. Aalexia ran at the front deck staring at his sheep. The men were down rowing powerfully. She saw Alevian hurrying to take his shield and helmet under the deck, crossing paths with Arctinus who came upstairs with his glass of wine. She will miss seeing him stirring the wine in his usual lazy manner. Tears flooded her eyes but the wind dried them before they got a chance to spill.

Achilles moved to the other side of the ship, leaving his maps behind in the back. He stepped on a crate, peering in the horizon. And for once, he didn't see the battle field unfold before his eyes; he didn't hear the men's chattering behind him, the jokes and the excitement. His head turned slowly to his left and saw her ship sailing along with his, only in opposite directions. Her black dress scattered by the wind, making her little figure more visible from a distance. Her hair flew ravaged and wild and she didn't try to do anything about it. She held on to the wooden pylon at the end of the boat and watched him motionless. His hand gripped harder on the ship's railing. Alevian steered right.

"Pull left, pull left!" Udores took the helm rotating it slowly. The sun faced them little by little, making the colors fade away, mixing them with the silvery sparkles of the Aegean Sea. She tried to shield her eyes to see better but the light was taking more and more of him and she could only grasp on the blond strands being pulled on forcefully by the wind.

Achilles followed her until only her dress stood out on the background. He closed his eyes for a moment, to then open them ready to face the invading sun. He looked straight into the eye of the powerful God. _So you are finally getting your revenge Apollo?_ He grimaced into an ironic smile. _You better watch over her! Better than before… for I am watching you!_

The sea spread as far as the eye could see. Silent, rippling with unknown powers rising from deep under, where Poseidon kept his monsters locked away. The black sails turned their back on the little merchant ship slowly disappearing in the distance. Half way in between, the Sun God sent beams of light, spearing through the crystal blue, sprinkling gold dust making the human eye hallucinate.

Aalexia saw the black ship turn into a small silhouette and collapsed to the floor, hiding away from Apollo; hiding away the Trojan heart that was betraying him yearning for the enemy.


	29. Chapter 29

"Keea! Keea!" Aalexia smiled. Keea was always trouble, from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to sleep. Her eyes opened slowly and as they eyelids pulled up the image in front unfolded gently, details became clearer and a long awaited feeling of peace and joy took over her. She stood among the seedlings in her garden, watching the back of her father's house, with people rushing in and out the kitchen door. Adrastos showed up from around the corner, menacing with his staff saying something. But she couldn't really understand. The image blurred again, like she was in a balloon of water and whenever she agitated too much the walls around her stirred in ripples. She waited motionless not knowing what was happening. And the image cleared again. Adelia slammed the door to the kitchen yelling for Adrastos to leave the kids alone. Her rough tongue could spear through walls. Aalexia smiled waiting for the ripples around her to calm down.

Keea came running among the seedlings and she bent reaching for her with open arms. "Keea!" and her voice was soothing and lovingly. She hadn't spoken in such an easy tone in ages! Behind Keea the other children rushed laughing and screaming. She bent more ready to scoop the fragile body in her arms but the little bundle of joy passed her by, inches away, like she didn't even see her and for a second she thought her hand went right through the little girl's shoulder. Her smile faded away seeing the blond curls flash by before her eyes as she flew faster than the wind, giggling. She turned around, still crouched to the ground following her with her eyes. The air around her became hotter and it condensed together in concentric waves, like the water from the balloon had evaporated becoming a thick foggy layer; giving her enough space to move but still separating her from the world around. Things became slower with the fog settling on everything; people moved like time had slowed down and seconds passed by as minutes. Her eyes still followed Keea and the way her little brown dress flew, with the unpicked material dangling behind her little knees; her locks almost stopping in mid air as she jumped up and down among the tinny plants.

And then with the corner of her eye she saw the tall figure standing at the end of the parcel, unmoved in the blowing wind. Her lips parted but no air came out; she knew before she looked who that was. Her heart recognized the features, the way his body stood, his stature in the distance. Her jaw trembled; she blinked and her eyelids seemed to be as heavy as velvet curtains; it took them a long time to bring light back into her iris.

Hector looked at her calmly, a mild smile on his lips, the dark curls chasing the wind around his face. He wore his dark blue undergarments, the same he wore underneath his armor the day he died. He kept his hands clenched together in front of him ignoring the broil around them. His eyes then left her and turned towards the sea. Aalexia stood up and she felt drained wobbling a few steps towards him. The image around her rippled again and she feared loosing contact with him. He seemed so far away. Her mind urged the body to step into action and move faster but the bigger the effort the more the distance between them grew. She felt exhausted. _Please don't go! Please don't go! Wait, please wait!_ She folded her dress, pulling it up to ease her way towards him and the stringent black of the dress contrasted against the pale white skin on her shaky hands. But she didn't mind those details now. Hector was in her grasp and she felt impotent with being unable to reach him faster.

He turned his back on her efforts and continued looking at the sea. Her little garden spread all the way to the edge of the cliffs after which it dropped down dangerously to a stretch of sand following the ragged shoreline. She pushed further and the air in her lungs burnt leaving her out of breath. He stepped down towards the edge but he looked back checking to see weather she was following. She struggled and she finally got to the edge of the cliff. She watched him stepping lightly down the steep slop, on the goat trail Adrastos had made years before. There should've been a fence around the garden! She knew she asked Heffe to build one to keep the children away from the cliffs! It was a traitorous ground this part of the garden and she didn't want anyone get hurt, especially the little ones, always playing randomly across the property. But it didn't matter now. The kids were fine swirling in circles around the seedlings with Adelia trying to stop them. Her focus went back to him. He was half way down the trail and looked for her again. His eyes were calling and she stepped fearful on the edge. She gathered the dress up her chest and her ankles looked fragile against the rocks her little feet stepped on. The wind got stronger as she descended. Hector had reached the sand strip below and stopped waiting for her. Half way she let go of the dress and used her hands to keep her balance against the cliff wall. Her dress flew in the air clinging on the desert bushes around her. She fought to free herself and almost stumbled down the path. A few sweat drops came down her temples and she held tight for a minute dealing with the itching in her bruised elbow. Hector was still waiting for her. He moved so silently, so easily, like he barely touched the ground, moving in a different dimension than she was. While to her, it was all so real.

She managed to touch ground and she took a minute to breathe the salty breeze. Hector had moved on, walking at a steady pace, following the shoreline, crossing the little bay, going towards the small curve the cliffs made at the end of it. Aalexia ran and she ran in slow motion, like time itself went against her, holding her body back as she sprang forward, adding weight to her skinny figure. _Wait…_ Hector disappeared behind the cliff turning right around the wall cutting the shore patch. It was like he walked on water. She stopped catching her breath looking at how the waves moved in to the base of the cliff. The little bay was like a bucket stretching for a few hundreds of meters right underneath her garden, hidden away by the rocks going into the water on both sides like arms pulling in to gather the sea in an embrace. She swept the dress up again stepping into the water. It wasn't deep but the chillness in the waves woke her body up to a new sensation. She breathed in deep and the cold water helped with chilling the air in her lungs. It went up to her knees and she used whatever balance in her body to fight the nausea the foamy waves caused her. A few algae stuck on her legs and she grimaced at the touch; sneaky and cold. She kicked them off but it was useless. She collected the dress in one hand trying to hold on to the cliff with her right arm. She tried not to look down anymore; it was just sand underneath, there was no danger. She went across, turning right as well around the cliff.

Hector faced her from a few steps away from the corner. She hadn't even seen him. And she got lost in those dark eyes, just as mild and soft as she recalled them. But lifeless. They didn't cause her to hurt anymore. His eyes kept her heart beats steady. He was guiding her patiently and his patience took some of her frustration away. She missed him, but she didn't miss him that much anymore. Her jaw trembled again with the pain of knowing she wasn't feeling guilty for not longing for him. She pushed forward and got out of the water stepping on the sand again. The beaches of Troy unfolded before her eyes, with their yellowish dunes of sand running deep under the Aegean Sea. She ignored them keeping her eyes on Hector. He stood motionless and from his body posture it looked like he was shielding something away from her eyes. She tiptoed unknowingly trying to see but he was too tall and she had sunk in the sand again. She stepped towards him and again he seemed to be sucked into the distance, like the beach was somehow growing in size alienating him from her. She started running again still watching him watching her, just as motionless, still waiting. It was like running into a black whole. And then the time swirl stopped and she was all of a sudden a few steps away from him. She took a few hesitant steps, afraid that he will escape her again. She was a step away from him and nothing happened. He smiled; and her heart bled. She did miss him and pain cracked through the crust her wound had sealed her heart with; it was still there, it just took longer to surface. Her eyes were asking for forgiveness, for having forgotten about him even for just a while. His hand came up her face and caressed her gently and for a moment she saw longing in his eyes; but it was just for such a short moment that it appeared to be an illusion; then he went back to that detached warmth she'd never seen in him. He smiled mildly and signaled her at whatever was behind him. His fingertips dropped down to her jaw line as time started shifting again, baring him away from her. His eyes became demanding like he was asking her for something and time stopped again and so did he, so much further away from where she was standing and she felt insignificant against the scenery of gigantesque proportions. The cliff wall stood tall behind her and the sea stretched before her with its immense blue coming in tides against the glowing sand. But the golden sparkle seemed to have lost its shine. The skies above darkened and clouds rushed in faster like being pushed together buy invisible hands.

Hector stepped aside turning, revealing his secret and Aalexia's heart stopped at a halt. The image of Hector's body faded away to a secondary plan in her mind as the image unfolding before her took over shuddering everything inside her.

Achilles faced the sea. He looked down at the little shell necklace in his hand, playing with his fingers on the slippery surface. He kept rolling and rolling the little white shells, and the sound of his touch was se close to her ear even though she stood so far away. He looked bitter and lonely, afar and away from the world around. A strong feeling of longing crept in her soul, a desire so powerful to run to him and grab him by the hand and shake him to reality. To her. It was like Hector didn't even exist a second before and then again his image still remained in the corner of her eye. She felt torn for a moment. Achilles raised his regard against the silent sea and his blonde hair flew down his shoulders. His hand dropped to the side and the necklace dangled gently in the wind mingling with the material of his long black waist covering. He wore his vest open and the wind embraced him pushing the clothing aside caressing the tanned skin looking so much darker against the black clothes. Her breathing became heavy seeing his chest, his broad shoulders, the thick lines his muscle drew up his neck and down on his strong arms. He wore his leather bracelets and she remembered how soft they felt to her touch.

A gash of wind and Hector's image became more prominent than before. She realized that somehow the magical cocoon she was wrapped in had disappeared and that now she faced them both and she backed off to the overwhelming scene. Hector, a few steps away with his back at the sea, his hands still clenched before him, with the wind blowing his hair on his face as he watched her watching Achilles. And Achilles facing the sea, further away, staring at the emptiness before him. And even though apart they seemed to be facing each other and Aalexia shed a tear caught in between. Hector turned his head around and looked at Achilles and as if he knew, Achilles turned around and looked at him. Aalexia was short of breath. Above, the skies thundered and the black clouds shivered with the electrical discharge. She felt a growing pressure on her chest and she didn't know why she felt this bad omen weighing on her. Achilles eyes flickered and speared passed Hector and into her eyes. The clear blue skies were now hiding in his eyes and the flash lights Zeus sent from above only added a silver glaze to them. A rush of memories came down on her; his arms, his warmth, his lips on hers, like in a basket of images tumbling down on her, blinding her, hurting her.

Hector turned around and looked at her again. He took a step back into the sea and showed her towards Achilles. But Achilles had turned his eyes to the horizon again looking like he had never seen her standing there just a moment before. She breathed and her body tensed, ready to spring and run to him. The sea growled deep within and the mighty Olympian God covered its sound with a roaring thunder. The blast blinded the shores, spreading like fire, parting the skies and the sea, breaking the air into small particles of shine. Aalexia jolted to the side, in defense; the light hurt her eyes and it seemed to come closer with each thunder. She took another look at Hector. The waves behind him were growing bigger and he was embedded in the sea up to his knees. He took another step back. Aalexia stretched her hand trying to tell him it wasn't safe to go any further. But he remained just as calm keeping his fingers locked, watching her in the eye. His regard had become more eager, urging her to move. And he wasn't asking her to follow him; but Achilles. His head leaned a bit pointing her in the black warriors' direction.

Achilles faced the winds, dawning his eyes, bouncing a bit to keep his balance against the forceful avalanche dropping in waves of cold air from up above. Aalexia got up and her dress swirled violently around her legs, making her fall to the side. She reinforced her legs in the sand and pushed her body up. And she kept pushing but something held her back. She had to reach him in time. But the wind was holding her from the shoulders and she struggled to break free. Achilles waited facing the angry skies and his eyes were becoming just as dark.

"Let go!" and her voice resounded frustrated through the air. She twisted again and Udores let her go for a moment. She switched to her side and long strands of her hair stuck to her sweaty temples. Udores reached for her forehead and cleaned them away. "Let go!" and her voice shouted harder than before.

"My Lady!" he took her by the shoulders again and shook her gently. She fought him back unknowingly, incoherent and agitated. Udores cupped her face slowing her down. "My Lady… wake up!" A thunder deep in her mind blasted through her nerves and forced her eyes open with a scream. Udores' hands kept her from rushing up and falling of the bed. She breathed in and out like she'd been hunted down for miles. Her eyes still looked around feverishly for something Udores did not see. "Easy My Lady… it was just a dream." Her eyes still bounced around the wooden walls of the ship. It took her a few minutes before she grasped on to reality; Udores waited for her to come back to her senses then helped her support her weight against the small bed frame. Aalexia looked at him not knowing what to say. She felt her clothes moist from the sweat and agitation but she didn't care. She was feeling cold though and Udores added another blanket.

"Are you alright?" Udores checked on her one more time. Aalexia stared blankly wide awake but still caught in the image of them both on the Trojan shore.

"Yes…" but she barely spoke. His memory still haunted her. Mercy, how much she missed him. And she wasn't thinking of Hector. She hid her face away in her palms wishing to cry so she can relieve the pressure inside. But she couldn't. Udores backed off but before going above deck she let her know.

"We are approaching the Trojan shores. If you want to look…" Aalexia raised her head to look at him.

"And do we not stop here?"

"No My Lady. It's too dangerous. Menelaus still has troops camped in Troy. They still run the city. If someone recognized you…" and he sighed, thinking of the unthinkable. Aalexia pushed the covers away drowsily and Udores let her get ready to come upstairs. The cold air of the sea took over and she shivered with her body still feverish from the dream. She looked around rapidly and pulled on the dress letting it fall to the floor. As she stood naked in the middle of her little hideaway in the belly of the merchant ship she couldn't help not thinking of how Achilles would have reacted to her nakedness if she were to display her body this way before his bed. His animal skins covered bed; his strong blue skies and deep sea smell all over them, so fresh it gave her the goose bumps just remembering it. Whatever Achilles did to her, lasted within her soul. She didn't feel fragile anymore; she didn't feel scared. She felt wanted; she felt wanted for what she was capable of. And she was strong enough to confront, to comfort and to make love to him. To withstand so much fierce desire unleashed in ways she didn't even imagine. He was crude and obsolete in his way of possessing a woman but the way he kept his eyes on her each and every single second of their love making, only shaped her attitude, strengthened her confidence in what she could do and what she meant for him. It was another way of understanding herself and she embraced it because it dissolved her weakness away. But she didn't feel so confident without him at her side. She drew force from him; but he wasn't watching her back anymore. She closed her eyes for a minute to chase away the unhappy thoughts and looked through the bag to find another dress. Achilles bought her so many black dresses. And they were all the same. She took one and after washing the sweat away she put it on and a cloak on top.

She stepped outside and she was taken aback by the grim look of the whether. The clouds were ambushing the few rays of light still fighting their way through to the Trojan shore. She stepped behind Udores and staid there, not wanting to confront the image of her lands on her own. She felt protected and less exposed to her memories if she hid behind him. Udores glimpsed at her looking over his shoulder. He let her be and kept his eyes on the movement in the little improvised harbor of the Greek army. Menelaus' men had transformed the Trojan beach into an outpost. He instructed the men to keep the ship at a safe distance form the shore and raise the merchant flag to not stir suspicions among the ranks.

Aalexia watched and whipped inside. She grew up those shores; she brought Apollo her offerings in the temple now standing in ruins on the highest dune across the sandy beach. What had become of her country? She risked a closer look leaning forward against Udores. He supported her weight not flinching, knowing what she must go through. Her arms clenched on his elbows and he felt her tremble. He kept still, honored with her trust in him. High above the shore, the citadel raised its towers to the wind. Aalexia took a deep breath leaning more. The tower where Hector had kissed her the first time. The balcony where she stood watching Achilles calling for him. The terrace she wanted to climb on and let go of all her misery when Hector was gone. The royal tower from where she witnessed Hector fall.

Her eyes followed each curve of the city walls rising along the sky line, remembering every detail about the life she lived within their cradle. Dusk was approaching and the red light of the dying sun bled on the golden bricks like flesh wounds. _Priam!_ Tears started falling off her eyes. Priam's fatherly image came to her and she felt helpless and hurt with not having had the chance to say good bye; to see him one last time. The ship moved slowly and Troy started fading away into the distance. Fires burst to life here and there on the beach. The night was coming and Troy sank in the darkness more and more. She pushed the hood on and let go of Udores moving towards the railing. She watched silently the cliffs stretching along the shoreline, shifting into scary shapes as the light dimmed. Udores joined her; he scrutinized the horizon with a critic eye. Aalexia took a look at him and for once, she took a moment to observe Achilles' most trusted man.

There was something about him that inspired confidence; the way he looked at you, told you he could be trusted; that he respected you and he never made her feel unease, not even when they first met. He was one of those people living with a fear, fear of the Gods, fear of superstitions, fear of death. Yet, his long years with Achilles had built a new man out of him. One that faced his fears every day, one that made his luck and did not ask for favors from his fate. He must've been a handsome man in his early years. His eyes were of such a deep dark blue that they looked hypnotic to some point, especially against the black of his hair; time had tempered with the charcoal in the long locks and crept a few silvery strands around his temples. They fitted him well. He was a strong man if he made Achilles respect him; he taught him how to fear and few people if none at all, knew Achilles feared inside like any mortal. _Fear is good. Fear helps you survive._ She remembered Udores' words from one late evening conversation outside the porch. The warm feeling of their peaceful moments together in Achilles home rushed back to her. He looked at her and they held each others regards for a moment.

"Don't fear My Lady! I won't let anything happen to you." Aalexia managed to squeeze a smile. _I shouldn't be here…_ and she didn't know why she thought of that.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Northern shores. I believe the Trojan prince hid in the mountains, in Apollonia."

"The Lower Kingdom…" Aalexia fretted. She remembered Hector had gone that way when the Hittites trespassed. "I've never been there before."

"Why do they call it the Lower Kigdom, when it's the highlands?" Udores watched her with interest.

"It's Troy's younger sister. It started like a small workers town. It held the farmers and mine workers and a few soldiers to keep its borders safe. Then it grew into a flourishing community of its own and soon Priam called it his Lower Kingdom. I heard the farm lands are beautiful, lying in clusters in the long valleys along the river side. That the grass is tall and green like the eyes of Artemis and the rivers run deep and turbulent. Like Hera's mad temper I guess." And she smiled. Udores smiled in return.

"Do you believe in the Gods my Princess?" And Aalexia took a moment to respond.

"They must be feared and respected. Their powers are great. But they do not live our lives for us and we should do better than wait for them to decide our future."

"I hear Achilles speaking through your words." And Aalexia smiled even more.

"He is right you know. About the Gods… Look at Menelaus. Half of Greece bows to Artemis, the Goddess of forests and hills, the mighty hunter of unseen beauty. She has temples rising high above the shores in Delos and Attica, and yet she punished Menelaus for hunting down a grove and boasting about it. They say she calmed down the winds and slowed him down on his way to Troy." She smiled with satisfaction. "Who would have thought the favorite Greek Goddess pleased her brother Apollo with slowing his enemy down?"

Udores laughed and it warmed her heart to see the evening take a friendly turn for a change.

"A little longer and they would've missed the war!" Aalexia laughed.

"Was Achilles here first?" Udores watched her not knowing how or what to tell her. The truth seemed the best option.

"Yes, we were My Lady."

"Did he take the Temple of Apollo?"

"He did My Lady."

"Is it true he decapitated the God's statue?"

"He was reckless My Lady!" and he admitted to his master's mistake like he was to be blamed for it. Aalexia shook her head smiling, but in disbelief still.

"Did you expect anything else from him?" and she smiled for good this time.

Udores hesitated for a moment.

"This whole journey to Troy was… different for some reason. We sailed faster than the other ships, we took the shores in one short battle and by the afternoon we were already resting. Something felt wrong. I've never seen Achilles so agitated. Pleased, but agitated. He never really makes much of a fuss about his victories. People know of him, from merchants to kings, from Greece to Sparta… He is just pleased with winning, but does not want to talk about it. Yet he felt so proud that day, like taking a strip of sand glorified him more than conquering Macedonia with one swish of his blade!" And Udores silenced for a moment. "I think he must've felt you coming."

Aalexia remained speechless to the confession.

"You've made his life take a different turn. Nothing happens without a reason." One of the men on the ship approached them with wine. Udores took the glasses and handed her one. She moved the cup in circles stirring the wine the way he used to do. Udores went on. "He didn't really want to come to Troy!" and he smiled remembering. The wine tasted good. "Aphareus convinced him. Said it would be the greatest war, that Menelaus will sent a thousand ships to the Trojan shores. And still he wasn't convinced he should come."

"Then what made him change his mind?"

"Aphareus has his tricks. He knows how to tackle Achilles' pride, how to engage him." Udores sipped again. "It was Hector." Aalexia froze when hearing his name.

"Hector?"

"His fame preceded him. They said Greece never fought a stronger enemy like him before. That he was better than any Greek." He smiled. "Maybe better than Achilles." Aalexia nodded understanding what he meant.

The ship took a small turn around the cliffs and she held on to the railing.

"He was. He was kind too." Udores bowed to her sadness.

"I am sorry for your loss. Achilles is… impulsive. But he had rarely regretted his actions." He gazed at her for a long moment and she sustained his eyes. "He did this time." Aalexia looked down in her glass.

"He took…" And he wanted to say everything. But somehow that wasn't true anymore because now she saw the world was so much bigger than what she imagined it to be before meeting him. "He took a lot from me. But he gave me just as much… in a way." She looked at Udores and her eyes asked the same question Achilles did not want to answer her. _Why did he send me away?_ But he avoided a straight answer and told her something else to patch her wound with.

"That night after he killed Hector, he returned to the camp and ordered us to get ready to sail back home. He wanted to leave the war behind and come to Greece." Udores looked in the distance remembering how tormented Achilles looked when he took that decision. "And then Aphareus came with the idea of the horse offering to the Gods and he decided to stay. He was going to stay and face the war alone just to come for you. He knew that once inside the city Menelaus will spare no one and that you, out of all people will perish first."

"He asked you all the leave him and he staid behind for me? Did he tell you that?"

"Thirteen years I've been with him My Lady and I never saw him get drunk over the thoughts of a woman. He almost killed Alevian that night for daring to stay at his side and ask for him to come with us back home. I knew then the war had lost its meaning." Aalexia closed her eyes trying to let his words sink in and they went so deep inside her heart she missed him with a painful urge. Udores saw it in her eyes. _How can she not know the answer to why he sent her away?_ But maybe Achilles didn't have the complete answer either. Feelings were something the Gods did not foresee and they struggled understanding them just as much as mortals tried to deal with their consequences. Achilles and Aalexia were no different.

"Get some rest My Lady. Don't let memories trouble you. They will slow you down in time, and time is precious." Aalexia agreed and returned him the cup of wine. She had barely touched it. She walked to the stairs and stared at the shores again. By now, they were almost invisible. Troy was silent; only the waves stirred the thickness of the night breaking against the ship.

"We'll be there by morning." Udores distracted her. She thanked him and went below. Soon she tucked herself deep under the covers trying to sleep. In a matter of hours she will touch Trojan soil again after almost four months of being away. But she was stained; a stained Trojan heart. She felt alienated, but she did not regret it. She belonged somewhere else as well now. She closed her eyes and images started unfolding behind her fretting eyelids. She shut them tight trying to chase them away. She did not want to imagine what it was going to be like. She did not want tot think about it. What will she tell Paris? What will her people say when seeing their Princess? She had forgotten how to be their Queen. She just remembered how to be Achilles' woman.


	30. Chapter 30

"Easy men, easy! We still need the ship!" Udores yelled at the men as they steered the vessel in the small harbor. Aalexia came on the deck dragging her bag along. She wore the black cloak on top and Udores turned to see her.

"My Lady!" he helped her up on a crate next to him, to take a better look at the dock.

"It's so small…"

"Aham…" Udores kept his eyes on the men. A few jumped out to tie the bowlines and secure the ship. "My Lady, I need you to stay with me at all times." And as he spoke he pulled the hood on her heavy long curls, pushing them back to hide them underneath. "I don't know how many Trojans made it to these lands, but I can't take the chance to have you recognized. One wrong move. It's all it takes for things to go bad."

"But Trojans wouldn't hurt me! Neither would the Apollonians." Udores smiled to her trust.

"But Menelaus' men would." She didn't understand. She thought this place was safe and free of the Greek menace. Udores guided her off the ship throwing her bag on his shoulder. He was dressed like a simple man, blending in with the crowd.

The harbor looked more like a small fishermen's village. A few improvised docks and a handful of people rushing around in that tight spot. The place was hidden away by clutches of trees and beyond them high hills as far as the eye could see. It looked like a hideout and people behaved like they were being hunted, moving quickly and silently, always looking down, carrying their stuff around like time was of the essence. She walked behind Udores observing with interest from behind the hood. The men staid behind, caring for the ship. They were given orders to make sure the ship was properly repaired and loaded with food for the return trip home. Udores told them to be quick about it because they might have to leave in a rush. Even though defeated, Troy was still at war and not all things were what they seemed to be in these parts. Aalexia stepped faster catching up with Udores. She squeezed on his elbow.

"They look frightened! I thought Apollonia was safe! I thought Apollonia was bigger! This looks nothing like the Kingdom Adrastos told me about!"

"Adrastos?"

Aalexia breathed in quickly.

"One of my fathers' generals. He's been here so many times, but he described it differently."

"This is not Apollonia My Lady. This is a refugee harbor. They built it soon after Menelaus left. The Greeks don't really know about it." Aalexia quickened the step trying to keep up with how fast he moved and not stumble in the long dress. She tried to keep it out of sight too; she looked too well dressed. Everyone else was in rags, looking miserable.

"Then how do you know?" Udores smiled and glimpsed at her for a moment.

"Merchants. They come here with supplies. Achilles gets his weapons from a Persian called Afsar-ud-Din. He said that the Trojans who made it out that night took refuge here."

"But if you know, others might know as well."

"They do. And so does Menelaus." Aalexia stopped abruptly fearful. Udores went back grabbing her by the arm, pushing her in front of him to guide her among the people. "It's alright My Lady. He will not send his troops here. He needs them for other battles now. Apollonia is too small for him to take interest. He believes in time it will fall without much effort from his part. But we need to be on the look out. He did send scouts to see how many survivors there still are and check on Apollonia's defenses."

"But these scouts don't know me."

"I will not take my chances My Lady." He turned her around to face her. "Even the greenest woods have tinder." Aalexia watched him bewildered. "Traitors Princess."

"Trojans?" and she looked amazed.

"They are called the same regardless their race. And they _all_ betray." He left her and moved on. Aalexia hurried behind him. "In times of war people would do a great many deal of things to escape from poverty. Or death."

"How can they escape it, when betraying is like asking for death? No one wants a traitor at their side, not even the people paying for it!"

Udores smiled watching her with a fatherly pride.

"You'd make a fine general My Lady!" She smiled in return feeling protected at his side. "Now hurry! We must reach Bithynia by noon. Afsar will meet us there and take us to Mount Ida."

"Mount Ida! I heard of that mountain. They built a temple to Zeus there! It is said Trojans never built anything more beautiful! A temple with high columns and floors of mosaic brought all the way from Asia, and the ceilings of pure blue skies!" Udores smiled to her enthusiasm.

"You'll see it soon enough My Lady."

"What are we doing in the temple of Zeus?"

"If we're lucky, we will meet the Trojan Prince there!"

Udores stopped in front of a little tent. Outside a man attended the animals.

"Are these horses for sale?" The man stared in disbelief.

"They are expensive!"

"Of course they are!" And the way Udores said it made the man understand he knew his business and wasn't about to fall for any tricks. "Name your price and be careful about it!" Aalexia wasn't happy with how Udores addressed the man but she didn't dare intervene. The merchant swallowed dry and she could see he struggled to find the right answer to what seemed to be a threat from the man in front of him. Udores might have been dressed as common people but his eyes and body posture betrayed his nature even to the most ignorant eye.

"What do you trade?" and his eyes set on the cloaked woman behind him; not a very wise thing to do. Udores rushed in a split and pinned the man against the wooden pole of the tent.

"I said, be careful about it! You're not being careful about it!" Aalexia went at his side and grabbed him by the hand.

"Udores this is not helping with our cover!" and she whispered her command swiftly. His shoulders relaxed and he let go of the man. He then took a small velvet sack from his belt and put it in the man's open palm.

"This is more than you deserve but I feel generous today!" Aalexia couldn't help smiling. Udores had brought a little of Achilles with him and she rejoiced it. "Come on My Lady! Let me help you!" and he supported her weight as she got on the horse. She fought the dress and the cloak but she finally made it putting one leg across, to balance better in the saddle. Udores directed his horse away and pulled on the reigns on her horse obliging it to follow. When they steered on the path through the forest he let go and let her handle the animal. She kicked the horse in, closing up on her companion.

"Udores…"

"Yes My Lady!"

"Tell me about Achilles. It's alright to tell me. His secrets are safe with me." And she smiled confidently. Udores felt caught in the act with his reluctance to speak about his master.

"He… he sent me away now."

"What do you mean?" and Aalexia saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I am to return home after leaving Troy. He wants me to stay behind. For good." She gasped for air. It must've been a terrible change for him after a lifetime of war.

"Maybe it's better this way."

Udores looked at her disagreeing. His mouth opened and she knew he was trying to say something, but still hesitated. She reached for him, touching his shoulder. Udores looked at her again. She was safe to talk to.

"He… Achilles, is like a son to me." There, he said it. He dared calling his master, his son. Aalexia smiled lovingly and held tighter to his shoulder for a moment.

"I think he knows that." And Udores startled in surprise.

"Achilles is not built that way."

"You believe in him the most. You see the human side in him more than anyone else. And yet you don't think he cares for you that way?" and she really looked amazed. "You think you _spent_ thirteen years at his side or… did he _let_ you spend thirteen years at his side?" Her eyebrows went up questioning his reasoning. Udores took a moment to filtrate through her words.

"He let me…" Aalexia steered the horse closer to his.

"I know little of him, but if there is anything obvious about your Lord is that he is very clear about he wants. And he wanted you around. Has anyone else in his army been with him for this long?"

"Alevian and Arctinus joined us about six years ago. The rest of them… well, you know how it is with wars My Lady. You always need fresh meet. None of us are irreplaceable. And life is short on the battle field."

Aalexia kept silent riding at his side.

"How far did you go with him? Is he always bringing all the Myrmidons? Does he wait for Menelaus to call on him or barges in uninvited? I can picture him showing up uninvited…" And she smiled childishly.

Udores laughed short facing the rush of questions.

"He doesn't belong to Menelaus. Nor to any other Greek King. But they all pretend to have some sort of power over him. None do. He fights when he feels like it." And Udores made the funniest face she'd seen in him so far. She laughed pushing the cloak back. "Like this one time…" and Aalexia nodded fast like a child, looking like she already understood what he was about to say. Udores smiled and continued. "We were in Macedonia!"

"Ah, the infamous Macedonian acts! I heard him talk about it in Athens and then you, last night. What happened in Macedonia?"

"What happened in Macedonia, happened many times before and after, but the way it happened is what makes us remember it the most." Aalexia bent avoiding a branch coming her way, then pulled the cloak back on her shoulders. "Menelaus had his army gathered at the border, lined up and ready for attack. Thesalos, the Macedonian king negotiated with Menelaus to have his best man fight our best man and whoever won, got Macedonia."

"Well wasn't that stupid of him to do!"

"He didn't know Achilles was fighting along. He thought he was sparing the lives of his soldiers throwing just one man into the battle. And I tell you, that man was ten times the Myrmidons that day." And Udores nodded remembering the ox looking creature they called man, stepping from behind the Macedonian ranks. Aalexia listened with obvious interest. "So there we were, with Menelaus in front of his army and us, standing on the side like we always do. Thesalos cries for his man and this… this worldly Minotaur comes along, stepping on his own men, seven feet tall, wearing an ox ring around his neck, carrying nothing but a sword in his hand. It looked more like a blunt Titan spear to me, but he seemed to use it as a sword!" Aalexia giggled. "You could tell Menelaus' men were shaking from knees down behind their shields! In truth, we were thinking how many of us would take to bring the monster down, but didn't worry all that much. We've seen worse in the forests of Dardanelles. And then Menelaus calls for him. And calls again. But Achilles doesn't respond. That's when we started worrying more."

Aalexia smiled further thinking how it must've felt to know you have the demigod to watch for your back, and then when facing the enemy, you stand alone. She would've got the chills too.

"So I go to Menelaus and he asks: where is he? And I tell him: he is not with the army My Lord! Pfff!" Aalexia laughed. "I sent a boy to get him!"

"Where was he?"

"Back in the camp enjoying a late morning."

"He seemed rather serious to me when it comes to war affairs. I'm amazed to hear he was not the first to lead you into battle!"

Udores adjusted his voice clearing a few leaves from his face.

"He was…hm… distracted." And Aalexia didn't feel offended by the thought of him being with other women. She knew she was special to him and Udores looked in her eyes making sure she got the right feeling about it.

"I see. It couldn't have been any other way with him." And she smiled again.

"Yes well… it goes that way with most soldiers. We die fast, so we can as well make the best out of our lives while we still draw breath!" He enjoyed seeing her laugh. Laughter fitted her beautiful features and she needed to smile more often.

"So what happened?"

"He came, half asleep, dangling on the horse, bored and annoyed with being disturbed… the usual."

"I know Menelaus must not have been happy!"

"Oh! Who cared! Achilles is not the kind of man you want to argue with if you need a favor from him! And Menelaus knows this first hand! He'd lost many men in the course of the past years because Achilles changed his mind, turned around and left."

"He should not fight Menelaus' wars!"

"He doesn't do it for Menelaus. He enjoys the thrill and the consideration in the men's eyes when they get another day to live, thanks to him!"

She confirmed and waited for him to continue.

"So… Achilles finally gets off the horse and looks around. I mean, Achilles is a big fellow, but he was nothing next to this creature. And he roared and growled and span around like he were the caged Furies, pointing his sword at Achilles, daring him to come and face him."

"Were you worried? For Achilles?"

"You never know My Lady! It's good to be cautious!"

"They say he is immortal!"

"If you ask me, immortality is another face of death." And Aalexia agreed to the idea. "Immortals can only last that much. When their soul dies, their immortality becomes useless. They are undead feeding on the life of mortals. Why else would they mingle with our kind and intervene with our fates?" Aalexia's horse stopped and Udores reined his to a halt holding her regard.

"He craves for it so much… he is so tormented, Udores. Tormented souls last forever, because they are always seeking that which they cannot find. Peace." Udores kept silent giving it a thought.

"Some find it when less expected and under unforeseen forms." And his words gave her a hint into his mind and the way he perceived her. And she knew what he meant.

"Tormented souls are also very difficult to deal with." She smiled faintly.

"What would life be without a little challenge?" She went on smiling, licking quickly her dry lips.

"Yes…" She lowered her eyes for a minute thinking of how Achilles was such a hard shell to crack and she felt tired with just the thought of it. But she still enjoyed him and his torment. "So how did he bring the ox down?"

The horse moved on again among the trees, following the narrow path.

"Well, he walked to him and I could tell from the look on his face he was really unhappy with the show the monster was putting on. He likes his quiet mornings quite a lot and this was clearly not one of them! Have you ever seen him battle My Lady? Oh! I'm sorry!" and he immediately retracted his words, remembering.

"It's alright. It was a fight to remember." Udores looked at her genuinely affected by his slip.

"I know." He mumbled guiltily.

"He is very fast. Inhumanly fast." And she tried to keep her voice steady and not think about the time when Hector and Achilles fought.

"Yes. And he knows how to use that strength. He never wastes it; he waits for the right moment to use it and when he strikes, there is only one way out for the enemy."

"Death." And her voice betrayed her memories of the memorable fight. Udores kept silent for a moment. He always got too enthusiastic with his story telling and forgot about her history.

"Don't worry Udores. It seems to me like it was so long ago. It's what makes him the best." And the way she gestures made him realize she took things as they were. She couldn't change anything about it either, so why struggle then?

"I get carried away My Lady! Forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive! Hector was a great warrior but Achilles has his advantages. It's how things were and that's that!"

Udores appreciated how she tried to come to terms with her own torment. Maybe this is why she understood Achilles; because she was fighting her own little battles inside.

"We're never going to finish your story if we keep diverting!" she smiled and he relaxed a bit.

"Well, it finishes quite fast!"

"Of course!" And Aalexia said it so funny that he couldn't help laughing.

"So…"

"So…"

"So, he walked towards him and half way the distance between them, he sprang forth, like Artemis herself couldn't throw an arrow that fast! His sword drawn, eyes dawned; body leaned, running at a quick steady pace! And right before the Macedonian, he jumped, his arm went up and the sword swished down in the man's shoulder, a little at the side of the neck! It pierced straight down along the shoulder blade and into his heart! He bit the dust before Achilles stood up again! I tell you. I laughed so hard!" And Aalexia burst into laughter. How could he talk about death and find it funny! "You should've seen Achilles' face! It said: finally, some peace and quiet! Can someone bring me that wine! Or maybe someone else wants to try ruining my morning!"

Aalexia laughed from the heart.

"Menelaus was already ripping the rewards of _his_ victory and Achilles only cared about going back to bed. He acts like a little boy sometimes."

"Spoiled."

"Yes My Lady, very much so!"

"So what is this town, Bithynia, where we are going to?"

"It's more like a small village, at the foot of Mount Ida. It's where we will spend the night and meet with Asfar. He promised he'd be there. If not I'll have to find him and he won't like it when I do!"

"You need to take it easy on people Udores if you want to keep a low profile. Threatening them won't help our cause!" And she smiled mildly.

"Some ask for it My Lady!" And she giggled. "When you meet Asfar, you'll understand! When we get to Bithynia… don't talk to anyone and stay close by. I will take the liberty to introduce you as my daughter so we don't raise suspicions."

"It's alright Udores. I am honored."

"My Lady!" And he bowed in consideration.

"How further away is it?" Udores looked around then turned towards her.

"If you're not sick of war stories, I have quite a few to tell you!" Aalexia laughed. So they had a few more hours of riding before getting to the village.

"I never get tired of them!"

"Aham… did I ever mention this one time, when we were close to Sparta, and we got so drunk we racked the ship and swam practically naked to the shore?"

"Should it surprize me?"

"No… only that wasn't the shore, but the private beaches of the King's harem!" She'd never seen that face on Udores. A mixture of manly pride and amusement, the kind of brotherhood feeling a man shows off after doing all sort of manly… deeds. Aalexia nodded. She held tighter to the reigns. The journey would bring her more than she had bargained for.


	31. Chapter 31

Aalexia rose in the saddle, trying to look above the fence.

"Are you sure this is a village? It's heavily reinforced!"

"Yes… people are in fear My Lady!" Udores got off the horse approaching the massive improvised gate. He knocked on the little wicket. But nothing happened. Aalexia pulled her horse in, approaching Udores. He knocked again and this time the door opened and an old man stuck his face out through the little whole.

"Ay!" And his blurry eyes pierced carefully trying to get a grasp on their faces. He stared for a minute inspecting the horses, tip-toeing to get a better look through the wicket.

"We wish to stay at the inn. We seek no trouble."

"So they all say…" The old man sounded grumpy and mistrustful. "What business do you have here in Bithynia?" Udores looked up at the scorching sun and fretted impatient. Aalexia stepped in, supporting against the gate to look at the guard inside.

"Our business is our own. We travelled a long way and wish to rest a few hours and maybe get some food. We will be on our way soon." Udores looked at her and remained silent for a moment. He'd been talking to her for hours and still he was amazed at how soothing her voice could be. The old man behind the gate grumbled something and closed the hatch. Aalexia sighed and took a step back looking disappointed at Udores. Then with a terrible squeak, the gates opened slowly. The old man stood gibbously behind it, spying at them as they moved in, pulling the horses along. They waited until he closed the gates again and Udores helped putting the large crowbars back in the locks. The gate keeper mumbled a thank you wobbling back to his post. Aalexia smiled remembering Adrastos and his general way of doing things. Udores jolted the horses and she came back to reality. She walked at his side amazed at what she saw; and she felt worried and anxious. There were just a few houses, clustered together, so close that you could barely stick a horse in between. They were built differently than the houses in the South. The Aegean had ripped through the island shaping ragged steep slops and high cliffs, with long sandy beaches giving the Trojans plenty of space to build generous homes. Her house could fit three of these small cottages! But up here, the vegetation took so much space. The hills and the mountains, the rivers! It was a sight to dwell on and Aalexia couldn't have enough of so much green. It felt like she was on a different island in a different country. The sun was high on the sky and the afternoon was coming to an end, but to her, the sun was just fine, even a little chilly. Where she grew up, it was almost impossible to stay outside at this time of the day. Yet, there was no one around, just the two of them moving slowly on the little road, among the few houses. The doors were shut, the windows were locked tight and she could see people hiding behind the curtains, peeking through to look at the new comers.  
"Udores, this is no village. It's a thorp! And where are all the people?"

"Hiding My Lady!" Udores seemed to not pay attention to such details.

"You speak as if this is normal! Hiding in broad day light!"

"You'll learn how to recognize fear when you see it!" Aalexia looked at him pulling the reigns on the horse. "They did…" and he gestured with his head at the surrounding houses. "Once war spilt in their homes they started fearing even their own shadows. They will come out at night. They feel safer in the dark." Aalexia kept looking at the tinny houses. A clumsy step and she stumbled crying shortly, hanging on the horse to keep her balance. The horse neighed and it was like the silence around them crumbled. Her voice echoed up the road and among the houses reverberating through the trees outside the human shelter. She kept motionless for a moment, insecure of what might happen. Udores let the air out of his lungs in a long deep sigh; but his hand was gripping on the sword under his cloak, ready to make a stand if need be. But nothing happened and Aalexia pulled herself together watching her step carefully. The road looked like it had been tilled for spring seeding; it was full of wholes, it was dusty and sprinkled with stones here and there, like someone had carried a cart full of them and dropped some on the way. It must've rained because the mud dried and took the form of the cart wheels, looking messy and bumpy. The dress dragged on top of another stone ad she made sure it didn't get caught underneath.

"That must be the inn!" Udores pointed a small house up the slope, with a sign above the door, dangling in the wind: _Strider's cove_. "Don't go inside just yet." And Udores took her horse and drove them both behind the house. The silence grew even bigger. It was awkward feeling uneasy in the middle of the day. Light felt scary, the sound of the trees sounded menacing, the wind pushing like through a channel in between the houses, made her look over her shoulder constantly. _Easy girl…_ She breathed in but still it felt like Udores was gone for an eternity already! Then he appeared from around the corner and signaled her to follow him. He pushed the door and Aalexia stepped in behind him. A rather small room, filled with tables and wooden chairs; no other garments of any sort. Just a small bar on the side, where a bunch of cupper cups laid piled up together among small barrels. Aalexia rubbed her nose from the stinging smell.

"The ouzo…" And Udores smiled watching her.

"Greek home brew?" and she coughed mildly.

"Menelaus opened a new trading route for the Greeks after conquering Troy. It tastes like crap, but it is good medicine and it's cheaper. Plus this is no time for making home brew when war is raging in your front yard. People adapt!" and Udores winked at her softening the tension of the moment. Aalexia smiled looking around.

"There is no one here!" Then someone cleared his voice from a corner on the opposite side of the room. Aalexia saw Udores reaching back for his sword, cautiously. A large man showed up from behind the ladder leading upstairs. He looked either dozed or sleepy. Aalexia watched him carefully. His thick moustache had probably been neglected for a while now, covering almost entirely his upper lip. He rubbed his round belly as he approached them, tilting his head left to right like he had a pain in the back of his neck.

"What can I do for your travelers?" And when he got close enough he stared at Aalexia. She had lowered the hood and the image of such a young beautiful woman took him aback. Udores rushed in front of her and he stopped staring.

"We seek shelter for a few hours. And a good meal, if you'd be so kind."

"Aham…" He scratched his belly again and Aalexia found the gesture rather too manly for her taste. She looked at him again. The other thing that stood out about the man, were the long bushy eyebrows, hiding away his eyes. In the pale light coming through the small windows, they seemed rusty, like autumn leaves. And they continued staring at her.

"I have a room. But it's for the night."

"We're not staying the night."

"Then I can't help you." Udores moved slightly and she recognized the signs of his restless warrior spirit having a hard time coping with disobedience.

"We will take it for the night then." Her hand came up Udores' back and he let go of his tension. "We might have to stay longer than anticipated. It's better this way." And she almost whispered the words, fearing to say more. Udores sighed and took another velvet sack out throwing it on the table in front of him. "I think this should be enough to cover for a good meal and your finest room."

"One or two?"

"Make it two." And the large man's eyebrows arched in suspicion. Aalexia frowned.

"One room with two beds for the Master…" and he looked for a name in Udores.

"Theraclis."

"Theraclis…" and the man went behind the bar taking a notebook out, scribbling the name down. "Greek?" And Aalexia didn't know how to interpret the tone in his voice.

"Merchant." The man stopped from writing and looked at Udores again. Then he looked at Aalexia and she saw a smile squirm in the corner of his lips. Udores' eyes speared though the dim light and hit his temple in a way the man couldn't miss. He lowered his regard back to the notebook and finished writing, then closed it with a blank sound.

"I will show you to your room." And he moved heavily through the room to the ladder. Udores let Aalexia behind him, leading the way in his footsteps. The ladder cracked with each step they took. It was the tinniest ladder she'd ever climbed on. The owner barely fitted in between the close walls; it went up abruptly, swirling like a vortex. The house compensated in height what it lacked in width. Everything was small and crowded. Three rooms upstairs and he led them to the one in the corner. A jolt and the door slammed open. Aalexia peeked from behind Udores.

"This is the best I got. And it's got a view that might help." And he gestured towards the two little windows. Udores stepped past him and looked outside. He could see the whole street almost down to the gate. He nodded.

"Good." The fat man watched him silently with a sparkle in his eyes. He was on to them and Udores knew it. No visitor would care about the view, especially in these lands. But they weren't just visitors.

"It will take a little while before the meal is ready. I will have someone call you when it's done." And he turned around to leave. Aalexia squeezed in the door frame making room for him to pass. He stopped just in time to gaze on her delicate features one more time. But Udores watched attentively from the window. The owner took something out from between his upper teeth, sucking it in with a nasty rude sound. Aalexia shivered inside and she prayed that her face didn't startle with the grimace. Udores smirked and Aalexia almost smiled seeing that grin. She closed the door behind their host and took a look around. The house looked like it was made for midgets.  
"So funny…" and the words escaped her unwillingly.

"Yes… They need to make the most of the little space these deep valleys offer."

"But it's cozy." And she caressed the bed sheets as she sat down feeling her spine collapse vertebra by vertebra after the long hours of riding.

"A prison cell is larger!" And Udores sat down at the window still looking outside. Aalexia laughed dropping on the bed. She breathed in closing her eyes. She felt so tired. Udores watched her with interest.

"I am glad to see you relaxed a bit My Lady." She smiled keeping the eyes closed.

"I feel like I'm in one of Adelia's stories. With giants and heroes and unknown places and unthought-of perils and adventures!" Then the smile faded away. "But this is reality…"

"Everything will be fine My Lady. We just have to wait for the night to settle in. Afsar should be here soon. Get some rest. I'll stand watch." She looked at him from the tiny bed.

"You should rest as well. We don't know what's ahead."

"Thank you My Lady. But I've gone longer without sleep. I won't shut eye until I don't see you delivered safely. I promised."

"To Achilles?" But her voice sounded more like a plea than a question. His confirmation brought her back memories. Almost three weeks since she'd last seen him and the image of him and the sense of his touch on her body had not faded away at all. She turned around abruptly, facing him.

"What if I didn't want to stay?" Udores watched her in dismay. His lips parted in shock and didn't know what to say.

"My Lady…" Aalexia fell back on the covers. He made it sound impossible. Disobeying Achilles was not an option. But she was free now; she didn't have to obey him anymore. She never did anyways. And he never really asked her to. The thought lingered in her head for minutes. Impossible. _Impossible…_ She fell asleep and Udores watched her breathing slow down as she lay still wrapped in the long cloak. He got up and took a step, then hesitated. Not a lot of women had inspired him protection, but she did. Especially that she was so precious to Achilles. He took another step towards her bed. _What if I didn't want to stay?_ He halted. She cannot; she must accept things as they are. He bent and scooped her gently in his arms, tucking her to sleep under the covers. Then sat at the bedside, watching her sleep. She looked so fragile. Udores lowered his eyes to her skinny little hands. They startled in her sleep and he felt the impulse to cover them with his hand and comfort her. In the distance, the gates opened again and he heard movement. He went to spy from behind the curtain. Two men pushed a small cart up the road. They turned right, two houses down the street. Soon the sound faded away and the weird silence of the dyeing afternoon crept in again. He sat down supporting his weight on the wall behind him. He took the sword and placed it on his knees. The shine of the silvery blade made him hallucinate for a moment, missing the battle field. He caressed the sharp edge. So much blood must've sieved into the metal! He remembered when the sword got stuck once in the shoulder blade of a soldier and he had to push forth and break it so the poor devil doesn't die a cruel death bleeding the life out of him. The sound of the broken bone still haunted his hearing to the day. His mouth squirmed and he turned his eyes away from the weapon. He felt restless. _Come night, come faster…_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Aalexia opened her eyes and the darkness surprised her. But somehow it didn't worry her. She stretched like a cat under the covers, pushing on the dress with her legs to break free from the grip of the material. She had slept like a baby; it was ages since she had slept so deep. In a bed that didn't move. She had been feeling rather drowsy during her last days on the ship. And she slept more. Maybe because she hadn't really sailed all that much and it was taking a toll on her. She blinked again trying to let the eyes get used to the room again. Udores was missing. She got up slowly and she stopped when the feet touched the floor. She pressed the palm against the forehead trying to keep the dizziness away.

"Oh…" She got up looking with her hands for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. She took small steps towards the window. She woke up completely to the new world outside the dirty curtains. It was like she had woken up to a new dimension. The street was now buzzing with people, carts and animals, moving up and down, coming through doors she didn't even notice before. Lights flickering in every home, men, women and children passing underneath her window. The door opened and she startled to the sound. Udores looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Good evening My Lady! I hope you rested well." She swallowed a few times trying to find her voice. But she didn't so she settled for nodding smiling with her eyes. "Meal's been ready for quite some time now…but, I didn't wake you. You look like you needed the sleep." And he smiled again.

"Yes… I don't know why I feel like I've been thrown down the stairs!" and she almost laughed. "But it's better now!"

"It's been a long journey My Lady! Come now. Let's get you something to eat." And he helped her with the cloak.

"Is Afsar here yet?"

"Not yet My Lady."

"We should wait." Udores sighed.

"For a while."

"I am sure he will come." She glimpsed back at the window. "Did you see?" and she showed him the lights outside. Udores smiled fetching his sword.

""I told you." And Aalexia smiled childishly, happy with her discovery. "Let's go."

They went down the spiral stair case and Aalexia followed with excitement the image unfolding before her eyes. The little deserted room in the afternoon was now swarming with such a colorful crowd, she couldn't believe her eyes. Udores looked back and took her by the wrist guiding her among the tables. As they walked along, a man from a table near by grinned at her with hungry eyes, slamming the cup against the table. The wine had spilt down his thick red beard and Aalexia felt like his stinking breath reached her and she turned her head around looking for Udores' hand and when she found it she grasped strong with her little fingers. Udores tried not to flinch at such an unexpected touch, and kept his eyes straight and focused. She was a strange apparition among all the nasty dirty sack of wines dragging at the tables. They sat down and Aalexia kept the hood on hiding in the shadows where the feeble candle light couldn't reach. Her eyes pierced from behind the material. Old men drinking and swearing, calling themselves names in a battle of prides. A lumpy woman showed out of no where and pushed two plates in front of them. Aalexia bent down to take a look and discovered a roast chicken next to something that looked like salad; a salad she'd never seen before.

"Bear's garlic." Aalexia's face displayed the most innocent ignorant look he'd seen. He fought hard to refrain from laughing. "It's good." But his voice betrayed his amusement.

"Bear's garlic?" And she repeated the words with the same innocence.

"Try it."

"I can't eat a garlic salad. It's going to kill me!"

"It's not really garlic, it tastes like it." She spooned through the leaves watching carefully.

"Where do they grow… this?" A child couldn't have done it better than her and Udores laughed shortly.

"You can't find it in Troy. It only grows in damp places, swamps and thick forests. Where there is a lot of shadow and moist soil. Like here." Aalexia watched him mistrustful. "Come on, give it a try!" But Aalexia went for the chicken first. Then added a few leaves from the salad. She chewed slowly and waited for the taste to sieve in through her senses. Her eyes rolled trying to find the one thing she didn't like about it. But she couldn't find it. It tasted great! Refreshing and cool, with black pepper the way she liked it, with a touch of lime. Not too spicy and not too sweet. There was a rather strong sense of garlic in it but it didn't sting like the normal garlic; it was more a flavor than a taste. She looked at Udores and he smiled widely seeing her enjoy the meal. Soon the plates were empty and she lay back against the chair filling stuffed.

"Uh, this was a good meal!" And she rubbed her belly gently. Udores grinned sipping on his wine. "Any sign of Afsar?"

"Not yet My Lady. But I'm keeping an eye out for him."

"Are all these people merchants? They don't look like merchants."

"Some. Most of them are mercenaries turned into merchants."

"How can you tell? They all look the same to me!" and the way she looked at them showed how much she displeased their company.

"From the look in their eyes… and the scars." Udores emptied his cup. "Merchants are fearful people and have a sense of decency in them that a mercenary wouldn't know about. They travel many roads and they learnt how to go about things without much noise and fuss. It keeps the business going and their hearts beating in the chest. A mercenary wouldn't care about trouble. They look for it; they feed on it. You can see how they boast about it, laugh and speak down on men, like they rule the place." Udores watched her signaling a few of them. "Attracting attention." She watched carefully to seize those differences he was talking about. And indeed, they stood out from the crowd.

"What kind of merchant is ours? Afsar?" and she kept evaluating the faces in the room.

"A breed in between." And Udores laughed. "He is a merchant that craves for trouble. He's moving with all the bad crowds out there: mercenaries, traitors, refugees, common people, foreigners, you name it, he knows them all."

"He sounds oiled." And Aalexia giggled.

"Oiled?"

"That's what my father used to say about the people who've seen and know too much. They are slippery like when they're oiled, escaping grasp. Sneaky; not to be trusted."

"Your father was a wise man."

"But as long as they serve a purpose I guess we can all exist under the same sun." Udores smiled ironically.

"You're too kind. I'd make a more drastic selection." She laughed.

"What if he doesn't show up? Do you know where to look for him?"

"Sooner or later…" and Aalexia really enjoyed how militant he sounded. The door opened and three more men stepped inside. Udores looked carefully. His posture changed and Aalexia knew something was going on. He looked straight at one of the new comers. And the new comer saw him, but didn't come straight at their table. He stopped along the way, greeting other guests and befriending with the owner. But he knew he was being under watch and Aalexia could tell he was uncomfortable with it. He lingered around the bar a bit more then sneaked in towards their corner. He found a spot further away from the candle light and closer to her and sat down. Udores bent forward putting his elbows heavily on the table waiting for him to speak. Aalexia didn't move, but watched everything with interest. The man was a combination between a beggar and a slave merchant. Very tanned skin, almost black, his body wrapped in a mélange of Asian clothes, all dirty and torn here and there. But he wore Greek sandals and black wrist leather straps making his outfit the weirdest she'd seen. She couldn't tell exactly how old he was. His hair was hidden under an improvised turban, dangling a bit on the side. He must've been at least forty, telling form the deeper wrinkles around his eyes. He was about her height, probably not very well built, but the sack-like clothing made him look bigger. He had long bony fingers and her lips curled with disgust thinking how they would feel if he touched her. She clenched her hands tighter in her lap.

The man turned his head around and looked at her. She was grateful with having the hood on, keeping her face from his sight. He bowed slowly and she looked at Udores wondering. He glimpsed at her focusing more on the merchant.

"I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I gave my word." Udores narrowed his eyes telling him just how much he trusted his word. Then pushed two more velvet sacks full of coins across the table and Afsar's eyes sparkled in the dim light. He reached for them but Udores was faster gripping on his hand on top of the sacks.

"Where is he?" Afsar grimaced but didn't try to jerk his hand free. It would have been a risky move.

"At Mount Ida."

"I know that already. Tell me something I don't know. Can you get to him?"

"That was never the deal!" and the merchant's voice quickened a bit, but he made efforts to control it.

"It is now." Afsar looked again at the coins, then back at Udores.

"You're not getting anymore until I don't get to see him!" Afsar licked his dry skinny lips and Aalexia heard a mild groan of reluctance.

"He is heavily guarded and is in constant hide out. It will take time."

"Make it fast! This is important!" The man became agitated all of a sudden and retracted his hand without taking the money.

"How do I lure him out? I must have some unheard of reason why the Prince of Troy would see someone like me! Or they will kill me before I even gaze upon him!" He was right. Udores looked at Aalexia looking for that one reason that would lure Paris out. Aalexia searched her mind for something and suddenly she felt so excited with the thought of meeting Hector's brother again that she almost got up, wanting to go seek him herself. Udores fretted watching her.

"Can I go with him?"

"No My Lady! It's out of the question!"

"But it would save time and explanations!"

"Out of the question!" And Aalexia was annoyed with his reluctance. But there was too much at stake to risk. She fell back in the chair thinking.

"Maybe if we sent him a message, something no one else would know but me and him. That should stir his interest!"

"I heard the Trojan Prince is fearful… he may not fall for that!" Aalexia bent forth staring in Afsar's eyes.

"He may be young and he may have had his share of childish deeds, but he is not stupid!" And Afsar took a good look at her for the first time. And his lips parted recognizing the Trojan Queen. He bowed his forehead all the way down touching the table boards.

"My Lady!" Udores urged him up. Aalexia was a little taken aback by his reaction.

"How… how do you know me?"

"I was there… at your wedding with prince Hector! I was searching the market at the time when I heard the big news. I couldn't have missed it. And I would never forget a face like yours." Aalexia kept quiet for a moment. The memories of her own wedding came back to her and she saddened. Afsar bent towards her and whispered.

"I am sorry. But I am glad you are safe and sound." And he looked at Udores. Somehow, he was now more eager than ever to find out how the greatest warrior of their times had freed her and more so, had sent her under his protection to find refuge with his former enemy.

"You will not say a word about this to anyone or I will find you and whatever death the Gods planned for you, I will make it happen ten times harsher!" Afsar swallowed drily realizing how complicated and dangerous this whole situation had turned into.

"Not a word. And you better believe that when Afsar-ud-Din promises something he keeps to that promise!"

"He better…" And Udores looked at Aalexia.

"My Lady, give us something to take to the Prince, something that would catch his eye. If he's not coming out from hiding, we won't be able to meet with him."

Aalexia bit her lower lip trying hard to think of something that would make Paris come see her.  
"When you see him… tell him… Tell him this, exactly the way I say it now. Tell him that I hope he has taken good care of the one thing that can still give hope to the Trojans. The one thing his father carried with him into many wars; wars for land and wars for glory. The one thing he passed on to Hector for safe keeping. The one thing that, if still in the hands of a Trojan, can keep the people safe!" Udores looked at her in silence. "He will know what it is."

Afsar nodded without a word.

"I will try my best My Lady!" He looked at the money and grabbed one of the small bags. "Keep the rest for when I return." Udores watched him in disbelief. Afsar was a snake, but for once he did not bite and Udores knew Aalexia had made quite an impression on the old sea fox. But he still mistrusted his intentions. Afsar stood up ready to leave.

"Wait!" Aalexia took him by the arm. "Tell him one more thing. Tell him I still believe that one day he will use it to fight for love, because love makes more sense than anything else." Afsar bowed.

"I will see you here, tomorrow morning, first thing."

"So fast?" Aalexia breathed in quickly.

"Things are done faster and better at night." Afsar only confirmed what Udores had already told her. Aalexia thanked him then he left, creeping among the tables in his swift thief manner. Udores turned to see her, looking for an answer.

"His father's sword." And Udores took a deep breath of air. "It's been passed on from generation to generation. Priam gave it to Hector the night before he fought Achilles. I gave it to Paris after the funerals. It's the sword of a king and should stay with the Trojan King at all times if we still dream of being free one day."

Udores looked down. Freedom was not in the Trojans' grasp.

"Will it be enough to make him come out?"

"Priam met Hector and Paris in the garden the night before…" and her voice trembled. "The night before Hector died. He gave the sword to Hector. They both knew Achilles would come for him. Paris was restless. He didn't care about the sword. He cared about his brother facing Achilles for no reason, as he saw it. I overheard the discussion. Hector asked Paris to watch over me if anything happened. But Paris doesn't understand much about love. He is too young. Hector told him one day his time would come to use the sword, and it may not be for land or for glory. But for love." Aalexia smiled bitterly, remembering Hector talk about it with so much warmth and kindness in his voice. She missed that. "He said: whether it's the love for your country or love for your soul mate, it would still be love and you must appreciate our father's gift." Aalexia felt her mouth dry looked in Udores cup for some wine, but it was empty. "I hope he does now. Because if he doesn't, then all hope is gone."


	32. Chapter 32

_Wait… wait… let me…_ She was restless in her sleep. Udores watched her toss and turn in her bed and wondered who of the two men in her life haunted her this time. Her hand went up in the air caressing with the finger tips. She gasped for air and her face saddened as if she was losing something. Her hand stretched to then fall helpless on her chest. She trembled, looking like she was about to cry. Udores got of bed kneeling at her bed side holding her hand.

_I beg of you Morpheus, let her sleep peacefully. Take the nightmares away from her… she's been through enough already._ Aalexia breathed in, her head fell to the side. The God of dreams seemed to have heard his plea and indulged his request. He looked outside the window. Nyx was wrapping his dark blanket from above the Trojan lands; Apollo pushed shyly from under the Earth crust waiting patiently for his turn. People were getting ready for a new day indoors; in hide out. He turned around to look at her again. She was resting. He thought of Achilles. He must be at war by now. His eyes set on her face. She did not belong in a war, but somehow she belonged with him. No matter her past, no matter his ambitions. She was the right patch for Achilles' wounded soul and he was here to deliver her to another life, far away from him. Maybe Achilles was right. Maybe he wasn't ready to commit to a woman. And she was not any kind of woman and he was not any kind of man.

Udores took a deep breath. He wished for things to be simpler. His eyes set on the road. A horseman approached, enshrouded in long dirty grey veils. Udores bent forth paying attention to his movements. He dismounted and tied the horse to a pole at the entry then hurried inside. Udores eyes fixed the saddle on the horse for a moment. He saw the strange markings and he knew he had to go downstairs. He grabbed the sword and hid it under his clothing, then took one more look at Aalexia. She shifted in bed, but she was still fast asleep. He closed the door behind him careful to not wake her up.

Downstairs, the room had emptied except for the table in the corner. Udores looked at the owner piling the cups behind the bar. He peeked in, taking interest in the two men. Udores stopped waiting for him to finish. The fat man ignored his intentions and went on doing his business, calmly. Udores grinned behind the closed lips but refrained from any gesture he might regret later. He sat at the table and looked at the shrouded man. It took him a few minutes to relax. The man bent over the table and pushed aside the long veils. He looked tired, pale and fearful; he looked around nervously.

"So?"

Afsar watched him almost angrily.

"If I had known the kind of hell you were going to put me through, I would have never accepted your wretched money!" Udores smiled evilly. "I almost lost my head in there!" And the broken eyebrow stood proof to his words.

"And?"

"And? That's all you have to say? I am a merchant not a warrior! I put my life at risk out there!" Afsar was making a fuss about it and Udores did not have the time for it but he played along.

"You did well." And Afsar had to settle for the little appreciation he got; it was more than expected anyways, coming from one of Achilles' men.

"He… he believed me." And Afsar emptied his cup in one gulp. "He said: Aalexia, it cannot be! Is that her name?" Udores looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, it is."

"Then he knew. He understood." Afsar asked for another cup of wine. "I had to tell him." Udores became agitated.

"Tell him what?"

"Of her; how she got here. How come she is alive. He found it hard to believe; she's been missing for a while now. He thought she was dead or enslaved."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Don't take this the wrong way Afsar, but you don't know how to tell the truth. Truth is an inconvenience for you, always seeking profit out of anything you can get your hands on." Afsar smiled and Udores saw the mixture of bitterness and pride.

"Sometimes the truth is the best lie." Udores smiled knowingly.

"True… did he agree to meet with us?"

"Yes. Today in the afternoon, at the Temple of Zeus as you said."

"It's not safe for the prince to come out in the day light when he can be easily seen."

Afsar grinned.

"It's never safe for him to come out at all. Menelaus' men are on the look out for him. He has scouts everywhere. But I guess the prince knows his country better than the Greeks, so he will find his way out of an ambush if need be." Udores weighed his words considering the options. It was too late to change anything. The moment was crucial. It was the only time since Troy had fallen when two members of the Trojan royal family met. The last two still alive. Menelaus would have given anything to have them both at the end of his sword. Udores fell back in the chair.

"You will come with us!"

"There is no way I am going back there! I cheated death once today. I will not push my luck a second time."

"Your luck stays with me! I don't trust you roaming around with so much knowledge in your sack! You'll go when we're finished!"

"Have I not proven my good faith already?"

"Bad habits die hard!" And Udores stood up waiting for Afsar to follow him.

"So what, am I prisoner now?"

"Don't make your life harder than it already is!" And the warning in the Myrmidon's eyes silenced the merchant. "How far to Mount Ida?"

"About two hours of steady gallop."

"Then we must leave soon."

"But it's too early." Afsar gathered his belongings and swirled the long veils around his neck.

"I won't have a women gallop for two hours without any rest. She is… She needs to be looked after." Afsar looked at him amused.

"I've heard many things about Achilles' Myrmidons, but never have I heard of them being concerned with care and kindness."

"Then you must have spoken to the wrong people about us!" Afsar smiled. No, he did not! It was the Trojan Queen; she must've cast a spell on all of them and Afsar felt good that he wasn't the only one who succumbed to her eyes. _How did you escape Achilles?_ And his thought lingered on the question a little longer. What happened that he let her go? He couldn't have been bored with her! You get bored with the women in the harbors, with the little wives sleeping around the household, but not with the queen of the richest Kingdom in the East! The man could've kept her as a toffee and still he wouldn't have given her away! Afsar looked down avoiding Udores' inquisitive eyes, trying to keep his thoughts to himself. Besides, the woman was beautiful, delicate as a flower; and witty above all. He found it strange, very strange.

"Afsar!" Udores fixed him from across the table. "Stop asking questions that will never be answered. It will keep you out of trouble!" He hated the Myrmidons. They had such a trained eye, reading into the minds of people, forcing the words and thoughts out of their very souls! "Wait for me here. I will go get her!"

Afsar smiled ironically.

"So you do trust me after all!" Udores stopped on his way to the stair case.

"I trust what this can do!" and he patted the handle to his sword, grinning. Afsar grimaced unhappy with the turn of events and sat back in the chair. He didn't want to be part of this huge conspiracy of powers, but now that he had no choice, he might as well enjoy the ride. The afternoon was about to get hotter than he thought.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The rain fell in little fast drops and Aalexia enjoyed it thoroughly. Rain never came to the far shores of the Aegean and she appreciated its coldness and soft touch more than anyone. Udores was worried though seeing her all wet. But she refused to put the cloak on.

"Rain Udores, rain!" she was really excited about it. "Do you know how little of it we got back home? Do you know how long we were waiting for it? And sometimes it never came!"

"My Lady, you should cover yourself!" Aalexia laughed and opened her palm watching the drops rush on her skin. She behaved like a child. Udores nodded keeping the horse steady.

"I am so excited Udores." And she looked him in the eye. "So excited with seeing him. I missed him. I missed… what he stands for." Udores dared asking the question.

"You miss Hector?" And Aalexia silenced for a while.

"I can't help not seeing Hector in Paris. They are brothers." And she lowered her voice to an almost unbearable tone, confessing her heart to him. "I did not think of Hector so much lately…" And he sensed the guilt in her voice. He didn't know how to say it so she doesn't believe he is taking Achilles' side.

"It's alright to let go My Lady. Or we never move on."

"But it's so soon…"

And Udores watched her in the eye.

"You've spent very little time with the Trojan Prince. You did not build that many memories. Maybe it's best that you did not. Memories tie us to places and people. But memories fade in time and if we ever linger on them, we do it because we want to. The past doesn't cling on us; we do."

"But there would be no present and no future if it wasn't for the past. I cannot ignore it."

"Don't ignore it. Just don't let it rule your life."

Aalexia found his words comforting.

"If I ever linger on Hector's memory is because he was the only one to make a real difference in my life."

"So did Achilles." And Aalexia stared. She tried to say something, but found it difficult to find the right words.

"But he is so different. We are so different."

"Are you?" Aalexia swallowed trying to understand.

"I… I…" somehow she knew what he meant, but couldn't really tell why they weren't that different after all.

"You are a very strong woman My Lady. What Hector saw in you, Achilles made obvious. But it has always been in you; to be fearless, outspoken and demanding." Aalexia giggled.

"He provoked me."

"You provoked him." And Udores smiled.

"I never acted like that with Hector."

"Hector was living his life differently, content with the way things were, having other priorities. Never striving for more; land, glory, power - which was fine! Most of us do it this way! Achilles… he always wants more and he will push himself and the people around him to want more so they can help him get more! And he did it with you too!"

"But now that he is gone I don't feel strong anymore. It's like he gave me the strength and now he took it away from me!" and she sounded angered and bitter.

"He never gave you the courage to confront him."

"Pfff! I confronted men my entire life!" Udores laughed.

"People died just for looking at him the wrong way!" And Aalexia watched him in dismay.

"Really?" Udores nodded trying to control the laughter.

"I think he loved this innocence in you. How you cared less for what he wanted and just bugged him with your own!" Aalexia looked puzzled.

"What else could I have done? If you keep telling people they are perfect then they will start believing it and will act upon it! He is not perfect and he needs to know! He is annoying and self-centered, impulsive to say the least, impatient and…" Udores grinned at the description.

"I see you know him quite well by now."

Aalexia stopped taking a deep breathe.

"He is a good man." And Udores laughed again.

"He is. And trust me, he never gave so much thought to a _weakness_ in all the years I spent at his side."

"Weakness?"

"That's what he believes women to be; weaknesses to a man."

Aalexia's eyebrows went up in wonder, mocking the very idea of it.

"So that's why he wouldn't have me around anymore." And the conversation died abruptly when she said it; just like her voice. She became silent and thoughtful.

"If he got to think you were weakening him then he must have cared about you."

"Normal men don't think this way. Normal men like to have a break from being strong and responsible, and have someone care for them, spoil them."

"Normal men don't try to make their own destiny. He cannot afford to let himself in the hands of others. He can't be bothered with peace. Peace confuses him. And so does love."

"I think his own feelings confuse him because otherwise, he has a clear understanding of how the world works. He is stubborn in admitting that he too is human, and being human is not a weakness." Udores watched her with an appreciative eye. She got to know him better than he thought she did.

"We should be close now!" Afsar rode back towards them. He had been scouting ahead to make sure the road was clear. He had pushed his turban down his forehead as much as he could but he was still soaking wet. "Damn rain!" Aalexia smiled. "Who would have thought!" And he shielded his eyes looking up. "Zeus is in a bad mood. I preferred his thunders more than this!" and he pretend to whip the rain off his clothes.

"We are going to his temple; we might as well bring him an offering and appease him." Afsar grimaced at the idea.

"I believe we have our hands full as it is, an offering would be too much to carry around…" And Udores laughed listening to him.

"Brave little man! The Gods are listening!"

"I promise I'll make an offering to him and Apollo if I make it to morning how is that?"

Udores steered the horse right and kicked it in moving ahead of the two of them. He stopped in the curve looking up. As soon as they approached she understood why. The temple of Zeus opened like a black whole in the heart of the mountain, carved like an entrance into the abyss. The three of them stared speechless. It was gigantic, wothy of the God King, with white marble columns supporting against the mountain wall, backing up massive statues carved straight into the stone. Zeus embraced the entire roof, holding the thunders in one hand and the clouds in the other. His eyes stared blankly and empty into the forest behind them. No one suspected that the mountain they saw from afar hid such a treasure in its belly.

Udores dismounted and helped Aalexia follow him with Afsar behind them, ready to run at the smallest sign of an ambush. Udores glimpsed at him and grinned. _What a woos!_ The sword came out silently as they drew near the entrance to the temple. It was peach black inside and Aalexia stood close to Udores, fearing the dark abyss ahead. He forced her against the wall and Afsar copied every move they made. He took a peek but he couldn't see anything. He turned around looking at Aalexia.

"Stay here. Afsar!" And he reached under his clothes taking a knife out. "Here!" And he pushed the knife in his hand. Afsar took it, looking at it like it was some rare diamond and he didn't know what to do with it. "Stop staring like an idiot and come here! By the Gods man, move it!" Udores grabbed him by the turban veil and pulled him up in front of Aalexia. "Guard her with your life!"

"I must, I must… I am a merchant!" Afsar bubbled incoherently. Udores' blade came up his throat and Afsar sank into the wall as deep as the cracks in the stone allowed him to.

"Guard her!" and the way the Myrmidon spelled the words didn't leave any room for comments. Udores looked quickly towards Aalexia and smiled. "Maybe I should give the knife to you!" Aalexia smiled joyfully and for a moment she forgot about fright and uncertainty.

"I'll keep an eye on Afsar!" and her voice was like velvet touch in the rainy afternoon. Udores nodded and stepped inside the temple leaving the two of them handle the pressure of being unprotected and alone. Aalexia pushed against the wall closing her eyes for a second. It was the first time she acknowledged Udores' presence; how real it was and how much it meant to have him around her. And what meant not having it. Her eyes opened and she felt thankful with the cold rain drops chilling her hot face. She was so used to having him around, to remind her of him. _How am I going to live without it?_ Afsar fretted at her side forcing her to reality.

"Afsar…" and her voice was like a magnet. The man turned around looking agitated. Aalexia placed a finger on her lips silencing him. "Let's wait for Udores!"

"Yes, but is he coming back?" and the merchant's eyes enlarged like two black figs. Aalexia's reproaching face didn't help. They both leaned against the edge taking a look inside.

Udores popped out backing up against one of the columns. Afsar startled pushing Aalexia back violently. The knife trembled in his hand as he stared at Udores. The Myrmidon shook his head, unhappy with Afsar's reaction. Achilles would've killed him just because he didn't take the knife fast enough, less react like a lily-livered rat to every little sound. Aalexia wasn't safe with him, and in as much as he feared getting her inside the temple, he'd rather do that than leave her out here with this spineless son of a Tortuga whore! He signaled them to follow him and they both rushed at his side in small steps.

"Stay behind me and try to be quiet!" And his words obviously aimed at Afsar shaking from every joint in his body.

They walked alongside the wall and Udores tried to see with his hands what his eyes could not perceive. And then he remembered. _Of course!_ Temples were always lit with lamp oil, and with such a huge temple this must've been filled with oil, probably poured in the hand made channels in the walls, like in the temple in Delphi. He reached with his hand and touched the wall, inch by inch until his fingertips fell in a crevasse filled with an oily liquid. He felt it on his fingers, then tasted it. _Oil!_

"Afsar, do you have light?" Afsar took a minute to think.

"Yes, yes, I have light!"

"Then give it to me!" Afsar looked feverishly through his pockets and took out two small pieces of tinder and handed them to Udores. Udores threw them back at him with a groan.

"You idiot, there's no way I can get fire with these! I need something to make a spark with!" Afsar was grateful for the dark around them, otherwise he would've fled seeing his angry eyes. Udores turned around and risking being discovered, he hit the handle of his sword against the wall and a spark flew up in the air immediately. He did it again and this time a few sparks flew into the crevasse lighting the oil. The flame spread rapidly along the wall, following the deep channels in which the oil had been poured in. Aalexia stared amazed at the fiery serpent unwinding before her eyes. The fire went around the room, lighting the carvings on the walls, bursting into small bouquets of fire around the feet of the grandiose Olympian Gods as they were set out around the room, against the massive columns. It created scary shapes of dark and orange around the menacing stony faces, petrified in their godly perfection. The image was breath taking. The room seemed to grow bigger and bigger with each flame growing into the distance. There were no colors, but white pure marble; then the fire drew a circle at the end of the large hall and the three of them stepped closer curious to see what happens next. The fire ate fast on the surface of the oil, coiling, waving a sun and a moon to then flame up two huge marble torches, looking more like fountains of fire. They lit the hall powerfully and the light burst out reflecting in a string of round mirrors set up high on the walls. The rays exploded from the mirrors onto the ceiling and Aalexia halted astonished with what the light revealed; the sky had never been more beautifully painted than the way it unfolded in bright blue with a shade of white, here and there, like passing clouds, all over the tall ceiling. It felt like they were outside in the middle of the night. They walked in circles, slowly, not being able to take their eyes off that marvel. The torches diminished in strength and the sky shadowed above their heads. Aalexia stretched her hand looking for Udores but didn't take her eyes off that incandescent blue, now growing dimmer with the light dying in the lamps.

Her eyes travelled across the ceiling following the star patterns drawn in magical symbols until her eyes fell upon him. Her lips parted and she sighed taken by surprise. Zeus stood tall, massive and implacable between the huge torches and the statue was so gigantic the light barely seized the features of its stony face. He was seated in his golden throne, one hand on the handle, the other wrapped around a thunder bolt that speared all the way down to his ankles. She felt puny like never before. She didn't know men could forge such beauty; she didn't know men could be so creative. The fire cooled down around them and now they stood in the middle of the hall, surrounded by the statues of the Gods, with Zeus dominating the room, almost touching the blue skies above their heads.

"I never…" and she had to take a deep breath before continuing "… imagined…" But Udores heard it and he rushed his hand on her mouth. Afsar froze and Aalexia stared at Udores' face, so near to her all of a sudden. His sword came up and he stood motionless waiting for something. His hand came off her mouth, grabbing her by the arm, pushing her against his chest. Aalexia didn't have time to react and now waited for him to release her. But he kept steady, his sword pointed into the darkness.

"Udores…" she whispered close to his ear. But his eyes kept searching, looking at the columns.

"I hope you are not using her as a human shield!" the voice rose clear from somewhere deep in the hall. It was a strong voice, yet young. Udores, pushed Aalexia behind him and she recognized his move; just like Achilles back in Athens. Afsar took a step back, closing up on Udores, but the Myrmidon was only interested in her protection.

"Show yourself Prince of Troy! You've got nothing to fear!"

"Like back in Troy?" And there was hatred in his voice.

"I am not here to remember Troy. I am here to deliver your Queen." And Aalexia's heart trembled when hearing him call her that. She lowered her eyes, fighting with the feeling those words created.

Moving shadows behind the statues. Whispers and clogged sounds in the corners; there was more than the Prince of Troy in the temple and Udores clenched his hand on the sword handle. A shadow grew longer from behind Artemis as the young man stepped into the light. Aalexia tiptoed to see him.

Paris revealed himself from behind the hood and Aalexia stopped breathing. All of her sadness was gone and a painful longing kicked in with such force it made her bounce off and away from Udores. The warrior turned around to get a grasp of her but she rejected it. Behind Udores, Paris leaned on the side to take a look at her, but couldn't see her very well from the distance. Aalexia moved to the side as well, taking a few uncertain steps, walking past Udores, with Afsar still frozen watching her. And as she came closer to the statues, the flames at Artemis' feet lit her pale face and Paris' heart melted when recognizing his keen.

"Aalexia…" and his voice weakened saying her name. Aalexia stopped a few steps away from him letting go of the cloak, shinning like a distant star in her black dress. Paris looked at her so lovingly, so painfully, that it torn her apart. "I thought you were dead! I looked everywhere for you! Illithia told me Achilles was asking of you!" and his voice rose again into anger and frustration. "I thought I lost you!..." _Fragile little boy…_ And Aalexia sprang from where she was, throwing her arms around him, protecting him and soothing him away from the pain he felt inside.

"I'm here! I'm here now!" and tears surged in her eyes and she took in all his anger and loneliness and fear. Paris wrapped her to his chest so tight; she was almost out of breath. He spent minutes holding her, rocking gently back and forth with his precious little gift in his arms; for she was a gift to him, after so many months of solitude and uncertainty.

Aalexia kept her fingers tangled in his curly hair, caressing him, waiting for his breathing to come to normal and for his arms to loosen their grip on her waist. And he finally let go, just enough to look her in the eyes. And their eyes matched in color and in how tired and exhausted they looked; ghostly eyes, blurred with sorrow, torn and uneasy. His lips gathered in a thin line as he tried to keep himself from saying too much at once. He had so many questions. But Aalexia feared them and feared the answers she'd have to give him. Paris looked behind her at Udores and then again at her. She could see all those questions forming in his mind and she took a deep breath waiting for them to be spoken.

"We cannot linger here. It is not safe." And Paris looked again at the Myrmidon, mistrustful and reluctant. "Can I trust him?" He addressed her, but his eyes were still set on the black warrior.

"He brought me to you…"

"Yes… but to what purpose?" Udores stood straight, but lowered his sword showing the Prince he was safe around him.

"Paris, this is not the time for personal vendetta… we must reach safety before night fall. I have not come all this way to see you captive now!" and her voice became demanding as she spoke. Paris finally looked at her, nodding.

"Come." And he took her hand making her follow him. Afsar rushed at Udores' side as he was putting away his sword walking a few steps behind the Trojan Prince.

"Are we really going with them? She is safe now! She's with him! Isn't this why you came here for? Let her go now!"

"I can't! Not yet!" And Udores stepped hard on the pavement keeping up the pace. More men appeared from the shadows and they all kept an eye on him. They feared the slick moves of a Myrmidon, even with his sword back in the seethe.

They stepped outside and the rain cooled down the flaming spirits. Aalexia cuddled against Paris, feeling chilly and a bit sick with all the tension. Paris turned around and offered her his cloak, as she had left hers in the temple. She looked pale and Paris held her for a minute, happy to see her face better in the chalky light of the late afternoon.

"The Gods must have spared you for a reason! But I am happy they did so! I need you more than ever!" And he spoke with such conviction it shook her every thought and conception about what she believed her life to be once she was back home. Paris read the confusion in her eyes but did not have the time to seek answers. But the time for questions and confessions will come; now they needed to get to safety. He called on his men and before long a small army had gathered in front of the temple. Udores sat in the back watching carefully. Their horses had been taken by one of the Trojans. Paris signaled the soldier to bring them forth and helped Aalexia get in the saddle. Afsar and Udores followed and so did Paris, moving in front of his improvised Trojan line of defense. They moved slowly, in single files, avoiding the branches stirred by the growing wind. Aalexia lowered in the saddle, pushing her face down to the hearse's crest. She felt dizzy. Her hands clenched on to the animal's hair, trying to keep her balance. Udores rode at her side and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up. He pushed the hood down and let the rain sooth her face. Aalexia looked at him and Udores stared at her quietly. He caressed her cheek with the back of his palm. He was worried; and more so he was worried of why she might be sick.

Paris looked back and saw them. He turned his horse around coming on the other side, opposite Udores.

"Are you alright?" Aalexia felt her lips dry even though rain was pouring down on her. She nodded then reached for his hand holding tight.

"I've been through a lot lately. And I have not been much of a sailor in my life either… It's taking a toll on me." And she smiled faintly. Paris looked at her caringly and squeezed on her hand as well.

"I know what you mean. I once sailed to Sparta with Hector. I was sick for days. It's good we were going to party and not to war, or I would've not counted that much for a warrior!" And his smile made her feel better. He missed his kind nature that reminded her so much of her husband.

"I just need some sleep… a lot of sleep!" And she yawned stretching. Paris laughed.

"I thought I was the child in between the two of us, but maybe I was wrong!" Aalexia laughed. Color started coming back to her cheeks and she held on the reigns harder.

"Where are we going?"

"To where the resistance is."

"Resistance? Apollonia you mean?"

"No. We would endanger too many people if we were to use Apollonia as headquarter to rebuild the army."

"But Apollonia would help! You need its strength if you ever want to take Troy back!"

"They expect us to go there. I need to think this through before I call upon the men; things have not yet calmed down inside the city walls. Menelaus still has many troops camped on the shores outside Troy. We can't take them on right now." Paris silenced for a moment. Aalexia felt he wanted to say more but the way he glimpsed at Udores told her he did not want to confess in front of Achilles' man. "We will be there soon. I will make sure you get some rest."

She smiled.

"We have much to catch on. There is time for sleep, but not now." Paris lightened up.

"I have a surprise for you." And his eyes warmed up to the thought. Aalexia fretted inside. She had a long row of surprises lately, one more unexpected and heavier than the other. She wasn't sure she liked surprises anymore.

They continued riding for another hour and Aalexia kept to herself, not talking to anyone, with Udores always siding her and Paris leading the small gathering from the distance. He sent scouts ahead to report if the road was clear. Right before sunset they entered this small valley and after taking a few turns, they entered the small Trojan camp. Aalexia had already forgotten how she got there, it all looked like a maze with all the steep slops and mountain walls rising high and tight around the path. Udores helped her dismount and took the horses behind the tents. Paris came to her. Aalexia took a look at the bucket shaped valley.

"Isn't it dangerous to set your camp here? They can ambush you easily and there is no way out. Look at all the mountains…"

Paris smiled again pushing the curls out of his eyes.

"You'd be a fine warrior my Queen!" And he looked around at how the mountains surrounded the deep location leaving just one way out of the valley. "But I think I know my country better than the Greeks! There are a few paths behind the trees leading out of the valley, leaving enough room for a retreat in case we must flee. But they wouldn't come in here. We can spot them from the cliffs and kill them before they even set foot inside the camp."

They walked slowly among the tents.

"You don't have many men…"

"There were more. But I've lost some in the confrontations…" Aalexia watched him saddened. "Menelaus sent killing parties to hunt us down. Many perished for us to make it here." Aalexia turned around and he looked her in the eyes, piercing through her brain. "I came back looking for you when the fires broke through the city. I saw father run into the hall and the generals follow him. The doors closed behind them and that was the last time I ever saw him." And Aalexia's heart broke just as badly as when Achilles' told her about the King's death. "I ran to your chambers, but you weren't there. I saw the dead soldiers and I knew something happened. And then Illithia told me about Achilles. I never thought for a moment he'd keep you alive." And his eyes were so mistrustful when he spoke. "Come… let's get you out of the rain."

They moved in his tent and Aalexia waited for him to move around, making room for her. They used military tents, cozy but small, giving enough space for two people to spend the night and maybe have a meal. All other activities were carried outside under an improvised tarp.

"Here…" and he showed her a small wooden chair next to the fire. It's not much but it should keep you warm. I will get you something to eat." Aalexia smiled and they stopped in mid way looking at each other. They held regards for a long moment; Paris snatched her from where she was standing giving her a bear hug, strong and lovingly, before letting her go. Aalexia whipped the tears away and set down, dozy from the emotional moment. Udores stuck his head inside the tent.

"My Lady… are you alright?" His face brought back the image of him and she found it immensely difficult to cope with both realities. She took a deep breath in.

"Yes. Come on in." Udores barely smiled.

"It's alright My Lady! I need to watch Afsar. And you need some time to rest. If I may, My Lady… There is plenty of time to talk; better rest for now." And he was ready to leave.

"Udores!"

"Yes My Lady!"

"You're not leaving, are you?" Udores took a moment to look at her and she could read the same sadness in his eyes, even if just for a second.

"No My Lady. I will stay here until you let me go." _Ah…_ She wished the way she took the air in didn't sound so loud, so desperate.

"Thank you." He bowed and left her alone with the sound of the burning wood. She turned around slowly, looking around the small tent. There was not much to remind her of Troy; just armors and shields. Not even the dark blue royal clothing she was so used to. In the back of the tent, a small wooden chest, and she felt drawn to it. She kneeled and opened the lid, but it was too dark to see inside. She dropped the cloak and moved to the side to let the light from the fire reach into that corner and help her. And when her eyes lay back inside the chest, her heart dropped into such a low beat that it felt heavy enough to pull her chest down against the wooden edge of the box. Her hand gripped on the sides, trying to keep balance with her body falling so rapidly. The black velvet wrapped sinuously around the mahogany urn; the carvings and drawings on the sides and golden handles shone dimly mirroring the sharp flaming tongues rising from the fire. The image blurred in front of her eyes, as light and dark mingled on the gold lid of the urn. The fire. _The fire… fire roaring…_ Tears fell from her eyes as her mind remembered the flames growing under her balcony, reflected in her eyes as she stared from the heights of her tower, listening to the terrifying screams below. Her palms caught in between the cold vessel and turned it around gently; her eyes followed the drawings on the urn, they way the shadows moved on the arms of the gold warrior depicted fighting and she saw him move. His spear went up in the air and another tear rolled down her cheek, as his hand came down throwing the spear into the darkness. Then he stopped and the fire only sparked in the crystal clear of her tears. She lifted the urn and placed it in her lap, pushing it against her chest, with all her might. Her arms wrapped it so close that the handles embedded in her flesh, but she did not care. She rocked slowly back and forth and sobs broke between her lips. She felt her fingertips sinking in the carvings on the urn and she caressed them.

Paris stepped in carrying a bowl of hot soup. He stopped half way looking at her kneeled before the chest. He slowly placed the bowl on the chair next to the fire and watched her in silence. She finally turned her head around and there were so many tears in her eyes that he wasn't sure she could see him properly. He kneeled in the dirt not daring to say anything. Aalexia blinked and tears came down once more like in short rapid strings of crystal pearls. Paris got up and came to her side, almost crawling on his knees. He cupped her face and whipped them all off, gently cleaning her eyelids from the watery prison.

"I don't know what to do without him… I don't know what to do…" And his head lowered, his eyes set on the urn. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. Paris hugged her; she let her forehead rest on his shoulder but kept her arms tight around the urn.

"Thank you." She was barely hearable. "Thank you for not forgetting about him."

"How could I?" and he watched her in the eye making her feel guilty that she did. "He is my brother!" And his voice died looking at his ashes. They looked at each other and from the way his face changed she knew he wanted to know about the other man, the man who killed his brother. Aalexia sighed.

"He…" But Paris closed inside.

"No! It does not matter! What is important is that you are here! As I said… you must be in the favors of the Gods… I never imagined for any of this… But you're here and that is all that matters."

"But it's important…" Paris got up abruptly.

"I do not wish to know of that man!" And his voice thundered and Aalexia didn't recognize that tone in his voice. Paris seemed to have grown older in the months after the fall of Troy. But he was still impulsive. Hector would've listened; Hector would've understood the value of her life and what it meant for her to still draw breath after being taken by the Black Death as they called him. She closed her eyes, starting to rock again, holding the urn. Paris looked at the fire refusing to discuss about it.

"I owe him my life."

"And Hector's death!"

"What happened, happened! No other way than it was meant to!"

Paris turned around blank and angry.

"Are you saying his death came with fate? That Achilles had the right to kill him?" He sounded menacing.

"I am saying none of us could have stopped it from happening."

"Achilles came looking for a fight because of his cousin!'

"And Hector could've refused, knowing the fight was nothing more than a personal reckoning."

"Hector did it to set an example!"

"And so did Achilles!"

"Why do you defend him?"

"Because, whether you like it or not, I am here because of him. And you must appreciate that."

"I am very happy to have you back home Aalexia, never doubt it, not even for a moment. But do not ask this of me! I saw him spear Hector, it's because of him that the city fell and now our people lie in ruin!"

"It's because of the greed of one man that Troy fell! And it's because of the courage and devotion of another that the Trojans still have hope!" Paris stared in her eyes with his hand clenched on the handle of his sword. "That, which you hold, holds the hopes of us all! Don't fail them looking back in anger, letting the past keep you from seeing the future!"

Paris sighed and looked down at the sword. He took it out of the seethe slowly and looked at the markings on the blade. The fire cast spells on the words that empowered his forefathers for decades.

"I am weak… I am weak without them; my father, my brother…" And he went back at being the young Paris she once knew, a boy maturing in the shadow of two great men. Aalexia put the urn back in the chest and folded it carefully in the black velvet before pulling the lid down. She came to him, holding his hands and the sword all together.

"I trust you and so do the men outside this tent. They followed you here!"

"They followed me just because I am royalty; because I am my father's son. But they will realize soon enough I am not a leader they can trust…" Aalexia strengthened her hold on his hands.

"Never say that! You cannot!"

Paris looked at her mildly.

"But it's the truth…"

"The truth is I wanted to yell at Hector and make him stay, the truth is I wanted to crawl at his feet and beg him to not leave me. The truth is I couldn't! Because of all the people looking at us, seeing their prince going to probably certain death and still wanting to believe everything was going to be fine! Troy was not forged by a sword, but by the hand handling it! Hector wouldn't have been the great warrior he was, honorable and skilful, if he had backed off from a challenge. Soldiers live too short to not recognize the value of life when they take one and both Hector and Achilles knew it!"

"Achilles did it out of pride…"

"At the time he did. But he is living with it now."

And for once Paris seemed interested in finding out more. He set the sword aside and pushed a crate next to the fire for Aalexia to sit on.

"If he repented so much, then why did he take you?"

"He saved me."

"Saved you? By taking you from your home!" Aalexia smiled.

"He knows no better. It's how he works. But imagine if Menelaus got to me first!"

"Menelaus is nothing but a coward hiding behind his men!"

"An insane coward to that and Achilles knows it." Paris seemed to not agree.

"What did he want from you?"

"I don't think he thought that far ahead into the future when he came for me…" and she smiled remembering his indecisive attitude in the months that followed after her kidnap_. _"I was his guest." Paris watched her, untrusting Achilles' deeds and now untrusting her smile remembering him.

"You seem… pleased with him." And Aalexia felt caught in the act; but not guilty.

"He… he made quite an effort to… to have me as his guest." But she didn't look Paris in the eyes. "If you knew him, you'd understand."

"I don't want to know him!" But then he changed his mind again. "Has he bedded you?" and the question came so inappropriate, so bluntly in her face that she trembled when hearing it.

"Paris!"

"Did he?"

"Paris I will not accept this from you!"

"Accept what? Words? It looks you accepted so much more from him!" Paris got up abruptly, almost yelling, enraged with the sudden thought that Achilles had his brother's wife.

"It was not that simple!"

"For a guest, he could not have forced you!" And the idea that she gave herself to him willingly drove him mad. "The ashes of my brother didn't even cool in the urn, yet you gave yourself to him willingly to keep your life! Where is the example in that, Queen of Troy? My brother gave his life for you!"

Aalexia got up just as rigid throwing flames from her dark eyes.

"I did not ask him to! I did not ask him to leave me so Achilles can have his revenge! I did not ask for Achilles either to punish me for having his pride hurt!" And her voice broke, her body shivered caught in between the anger facing Paris' demand and feeling guilty for blaming Achilles for their night in the cave. "A woman's choices are few because of men! Because of men like you, like your brother, like Achilles! You all try to set an example, whether because of revenge or pride, the victims are the same! The people around you, those who wait for you to come home and you never do! Those who do nothing but love you! I watched your brother die and it hurt me as much as it hurt you! But he didn't give me the choice to see him live, neither did Achilles when he knocked me out unconscious and took me away! Neither did Menelaus when he forced me in his chamber…" Paris took a step back in amazement. "Achilles may have killed Hector and may have done me, you and Troy wrong! But he is no different than you and you are no different than him if you let yourself driven by the same feelings that made him kill your brother!"

Paris fell down in the chair, his cheeks flaming with the shame of having raised his voice at her. For having blamed his Queen, for making her remember the ordeal she had been through. He didn't know anything about it and didn't have the right to ask anything from her. He knew better than that but now it was too late.

"I was his, and yes he didn't give me a choice! But things changed in time…" and her voice calmed down as she sat back on the crate looking at the way her toes touched the grass from beyond the edge of the sandals. Paris took his time filtering the information, sinking it in, trying to make reason of what she was telling him.

"Hector was my brother and I will remain loyal to his memory for the rest of my life." And he swallowed in painfully.

"And I am his wife and will remember and honor him for as long as I live. But _I live_ and the past months taught me how important this is. How fragile life really is and how easily we perish. We cannot linger on the dead."

Paris eyes flamed up again looking at her. But somehow he knew she was right.

"I am sorry." And her eyes spoke the truth.

"You're giving up on him!" and his voice almost cried out his pain, his fear of having been left alone by the one man he trusted the most, the one man that guided his steps and that now left him to face the worst time their Kingdom had gone through in centuries. "You're giving up on him because of Achilles!"

"Achilles does not want me." And her voice sounded in pain. "That's why he sent me back."

"Would you have staid otherwise?" and she needed to think the answer through.

"I thought you were all gone. I thought there was nothing else for me to come back to. I didn't belong anywhere anymore. He was as much as an option as any other place out there." She suddenly looked him in the eye. "Where does one without a country go? What does a woman do, if she has nothing?" Paris kept silent. He felt there was more to her answer than that; she wasn't telling him everything. He got up and took the sword putting it back in the seethe. He took a moment to watch the shinny blade again.

"Hector would have never acted like this. Hector would have understood you, wouldn't he?" Aalexia nodded.

"You do to. It just takes time. It took me time as well." The sword slid back into the seethe.

"Rest. We will talk more tomorrow." He didn't look at her. He still blamed her; he still didn't understand fully how he could lock Hector away and find excuses for his killer. He pushed away the tarp at the entry and before walking outside he turned around to look at her one more time. The image of her in the black dress at Hector's funeral had stuck to his memory; but the woman in the black dress before him was not her. The same tinny body, the same small round shoulders, the big dark eyes and rosy lips, the same long wavy hair… yet another. Something fierce had awoken in her eyes, something daring; something he didn't know whether to trust or not. He had never seen Achilles from up close, but he felt like if he did, he'd see the same look in his eyes.

She wasn't telling him everything. Something of that man had passed on to her and she kept it within herself safely. Paris stepped outside and looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly across the horizon and he enjoyed the little rain drops falling down his face. He closed his eyes. His immense joy of having seen her again had just turned into a great mistrust, a wretched feeling that now ate through his heart. His eyes turned towards the tent. _Who are you Aalexia? Are you my Queen?_ And his lips spelled her name slowly to the wind.

Inside, Aalexia remained motionless watching the fire die before her. She cupped her face in her palms, resting her elbows on her knees. How can she expect him to understand anything she said, when she wasn't even making sense to herself? Hector was her husband and she chose him because he stood up for his principles, for his country, for everything he held dear. She wouldn't have wanted him any other way. Paris was right. He gave his life, just the way she knew he would if the times asked it of him, and he did nothing wrong in taking that challenge. He died defending his believes; defending his good name.

And Achilles… She sighed. For Hector it was easy being kind and generous, caring and loving. Achilles had to put up a fight with his God self to see through the fog of his immortality desires, his cravings for glory. He had to struggle to understand the human inside and give him a chance; to think that feeling and trusting, that caring and mercy were not a weakness. He lived by a different code, but that didn't mean he was wrong. In fact, she saw much potential in his heart. Just the way he saw all this strength in her. They completed each other. She could not think of him as the cold blooded killer she once saw in him. But his name preceded him, and his deeds were written in the grand books of history. She was too little to make the world see what he was all about. And then again, he did not want the world to know. That's why he sent her away; to keep his secret safe. To banish the only person that could make his weakness surface. It was his decision and she had to live with it, even though it enraged her.

His decision to send her away. Hector's decision to fight. Paris' decision to judge her without opening his heart to her words. Aalexia clenched her fists so strongly the skin stretched visibly on the tendons. _How about I decide next time? How about I do what I want for once? How about that? I fear nothing! I don't fear any of you! _She got up angrily, with tears in her eyes. His words echoed in her ear. _There is nothing left to fear…_ She ached inside. She missed him. The thought of Hector's remains behind her gave her the chills. Hector would have understood. It was time for her to make a decision. _My decision._


	33. Chapter 33

She rose in bed with red swollen eyes. Her head felt heavy like a rock and she didn't remember the last time, in the past almost a month when she actually rested. Her thoughts and her fears seemed to follow her even in the deepest parts of her being. She rubbed her face, trying to make the blood flow faster and relieve the tension from her jaw muscle. It was like if she wanted to open her mouth she couldn't; her jaws were clenched like a trap stuck with too many rusty joints. She used her thumbs to massage her temples and while at it, tried to push back the heavy hay stack that her hair had formed on top of her head. It was all tangled and messy with her tossing and turning all night long.

She forced her shoulders up, pushing the chest out, trying to make the body get a grip and move. But it was like she had been sleeping forever and now her mind refused to connect to her body and remember motion. She pushed herself up on her knees. She had slept with the dress on and now all the material had folded around her waist and legs and it took her a little while before untangling it from around her legs. She was terribly hungry. After the discussion with Paris she didn't feel like eating anymore. She looked at the bowl Paris had left on the chair; the soup was cold and didn't look too healthy anymore. Her mouth curled with unpleasant thoughts. Her stomach notified her again of its urgent needs. She pressed her palms against it to quiet the little monster.

She got up and looked for the cloak. No; she wasn't going to put it on. The cold outside will do her good and help her wake up faster. It was rather dark inside and she wondered how long she had slept for; or how little. She pushed the tarp and stepped outside. It must've been rather early in the morning. The sky was still bloody, with visible trails of bright yellow and orange drawing the path for the sun to rise. There wasn't much activity in the little camp. A few soldiers coming in and out of the tents, fires being started around the place. She looked at the mountains and saw the sentinels keeping a vigilant eye on the passage through the mountains. She sighed. She didn't feel ready to wake up to a war estate kind of morning. She wanted peace and quiet and a nice sunny morning with a peach in her hand, sitting among flowers, listening to the sound of the sea. But the dump dirt underneath her feet, the foggy woods around her, reeking with steam from the rain the day before, was no where close to her dreams. The chill of the morning crept in through her pores and she wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm. The wind blew gently and pushed her hair back, easing the way for her eyes to see better. She wasn't sure which way to go or what to do. Where was Paris? Where was Udores? She tried to look for the horses, but they've been placed with the other animals and she didn't find the strength to go look for them.

A voice somewhere behind her; a voice sharper and thinner than a man's voice; a voice that somehow echoed in her mind. She turned around looking for it; she frowned when seeing people moving around one of the tents. She walked slowly and saw the smoke rising and many more voices added to the one she was looking for. They seemed agitated, but easy going and cheerful. And she hadn't heard a laughter, a child's giggle or a choked smile in a long time. One that would make her remember the good old days when she didn't know of war, of pain and of longing. A huge pot boiled behind the tent and as she moved closer, a woman came out, in a dark blue dress, with a dirty apron, fitted on top. And her heart melted to the image as she recognized the material, recognized her posture as she bent above the pot, stirring the soup. The tarp to the tent moved again and a little bundle of blond curls stuck out, rubbing her eyes with the back of her little hands. Aalexia took a step back, pressing her open palm against her heart to ease the hard pumping in her chest. The little girl mumbled something that sounded like a request and even though she did not understand a word of what she said, her voice soothed the deepest corners of her soul. The old lady turned around and kneeled in front of the child, whipping the sleep away from her eyes. A crooked smile blossomed on their faces and Keea seemed pleased with the outcome of her request.

"Adelia…" her voice was too weak to be heard. "Adelia!" And the wrinkles around the old woman's eyes deepened as she tried to grasp on the voice calling for her. She turned her head around slowly and Keea copied her move with just as much interest. She got up and just as she knew she would, she rubbed the smut off her hands, folding the harsh apron in between her fingers. Her once beautiful chestnut eyes, stared a bit blurry, and Aalexia could tell from the way her body moved that she was sinking in the image of her sitting there, so unexpectedly. And then Adelia took a few wobbly steps towards her to then just throw herself in her arms crying.

"My Lady!" and her voice cried out so loudly it almost scared her. She had forgotten how loud and sharp her voice could be. She needed it to rein the entire household, with all the little children, the temperamental youngsters and stubborn old men! Aalexia curled her arms around her shaky shoulders and waited for her to cry the pain out. It did them both good to share this close moment. This was closest to home she'd been in the last four months and she needed it imperiously. She rocked Adelia's unsteady body, left to right, keeping tight to her, to her smell, to her memories of a long alienated life. Adelia sobbed with her face hidden away in her shoulder. Such a strong woman crying so childishly! Aalexia hugged her tighter. Keea looked at her strangely; then little by little she remembered and she ran inside the tent pulling the others out. Aalexia broke with tears seeing the kids, come out one by one, the young daughters of her father's generals and Astrid, her long lasting old lady, whom her father inherited as well from the generation before him. She was probably closing in on her one hundred anniversary. But what about the men? Where were her two men? Aalexia let go of Adelia gently, piercing among the familiar faces in front of her. Adelia looked at her, still holding on her waist; she whipped the tears off her face, but didn't let go. Their faces shone with joy and with so much thrill and pain and happiness at the same time that she couldn't make out exactly what was going through their minds. But she felt secure with Adelia at her side, with her strong hands around her, like a sheltering mother. And then they all rushed to see her from closer, to hug her, to hold her and against all odds, her exhaustion and all the hardships of lately, she broke into tears once more. But this time it was out of joy, out of immense, out bursting joy she could not and did not want to control. She scooped two kids at once in her arms and cuddled with them, sinking her nose in their curls, feeling their soft sweet smell, their little hands tangled in her hair and feeling blessed with the emotions they seeded in her torn heart.

Such a rumble, so many smiles, such a cheerful morning and she could not get enough of it. The sun was shinning up above when she finally managed to put everyone at ease, telling them a quick story about her life for the past months, making sure they all understood she was unharmed and happy to be around them. And then the kids were off playing and the girls helped around with preparing lunch for the men. Adelia though never lost her of her sight. She knew her too well, not to sense more and want more of her than just a few remarks as to her time with Achilles. But Aalexia led the discussion and kept her busy with her own questions, avoiding opening up about her painful secret. She brought the basil and started mincing it on the log next to the fire. Adelia took an apron and wrapped it around her waist, smiling; remembering how she had taught her to stay clean and organized in the kitchen, ever since she was little. Aalexia cuddled against her shoulder as she tied the apron and little by little she let go of all her remorse and uneasy thoughts; at least for the moment. She took a deep breath following the knife as she cut through the basil with short rapid movements.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you all here!" She sighed visibly. "I was wondering… all the time…"

"It was hard little Lady." And Aalexia loved how she called her that. She alone called her this way in her very few motherly moments. Adelia was a tough woman and she hardly ever let her guard down; but she taught her well; she helped her grow into the fierce woman Achilles enjoyed. "Heffe found out about Troy. He saw the fires." And their eyes met and the memory of Troy burning connected them stronger than before. "He rushed us all into the mountains. It was a hectic night." She took the big wooden spoon and mixed the garlic in. "I thought about you a lot." The spoon moved in a slow motion circle. "I thought about you a lot." And she seemed caught up in the sentence replaying the feeling in her mind.

"Where is Heffe, Adelia? And Adrastos?" And her heart skipped a beat thinking about her answer. Adelia kept mixing the ingredients and Aalexia wondered whether she was preparing her answer or just taking her time with it.

"Heffe is out patrolling with the men. He should be back tonight. Paris sent him to the harbor the other day to bring in supplies. We are running short of flour and these men eat a lot of bread." And she smiled, but her smiled faded away faster than the smoke rising from the fire beneath the pot. She let the spoon down and cleaned her hands on the apron. There was nothing to clean but she did it anyways, out of habit. Aalexia finished chopping the basil and let the knife down looking at her. And she knew before she said anything that the news was bad.

"He did not make it." And Aalexia's jaw trembled. Her hands remained still on the log surface, her body stiff; just her eyes, her eyes alone betrayed her interior struggle with the news of her beloved Adrastos.

"Did he suffer? Was it quick? Who was it?" and she spelled the questions fast and sharp.

Adelia took the spoon again and then put it back, confused with what she wanted to do next. She went for the lamb chops lying in a bowl next to the table. She took the meat and threw it in the pot, withdrawing her hands fast from the hot steam.  
"It was while we were running this way. The Greeks had invaded the shores, further north, seeking to destroy every Trojan home. We managed to get the things done in time and flee, with all the kids and women. But with no one to help, it was hard. Adrastos, Heffe and a few more neighbors we met on the way remained behind to keep the road safe and give us enough time to move with the babies." She watched the stew in silence, blinded by the memories. "Adrastos was no longer a man to fight young soldiers, be them Greek or otherwise." And a tear fell down her cheek and she let it roll down the sun burnt skin. Aalexia rarely saw such display of frailty with Adelia. She has seldom shown her emotions. But she knew how much Adrastos meant to her. She let the knife down and went to hug her shoulders.

"I am sorry I deserted you! I wasn't there to protect you!" Adelia reached for her shoulder, patting the back of her hand.

"There was nothing you could've done. I thought they killed you, or worse… took you prisoner. I heard the men talk last night that you have been taken by Achilles. His name gives me the chills." And her eyes darkened just by pronouncing it.

"Well I am here now…" And Adelia watched her attentively.

"You've changed…" Aalexia took a deep breath.

"Things and times have changed."

"What has that man done to you?" And Aalexia looked at her not knowing how much or how little to say. Or if to say anything at all. But Adelia knew how she was and she couldn't hide anything from her.

"He took care of me… the best way he knew how." Adelia kept looking in her eyes then got up and placed her palm on her heart.

"You seem to have left something with him…" Aalexia shook her head and backed off, her breath incoherent, trying to find the right words to explain.

"There was not much to leave behind. I only had Hector with me…"

"Hector died my child before you left these lands. And this is where he staid. Your heart alone travelled with you." Aalexia's eyes reddened with tears.

"My heart staid here with his ashes…" Adelia looked at her with her almost sixty years of life and smiled.

"A woman's heart is a deep ocean. It does not empty because of one storm. And few ever reach its bottom. And even fewer settle in the deep." And the way they looked at each other put Aalexia at ease for a while. Adelia turned around taking the spoon again. "I've seen much death in my life and lost two sons to war and now the man who stood by me through all this misery. And there is not a moment when I do not think of them all, and not a second every day when I do not miss them! But… then I had you!" And she turned her eyes and another tear rolled down her cheek and Aalexia felt her heart grow with love and gratitude. "When your mother died, I knew I had to look after you, with your father always gone. He loved you. He loved you deep, in a way few can understand. But he wasn't there enough for him to show it." Aalexia took the basil and threw it in the stew watching how Adelia stirred through the red thick liquid. She loved the smell; it made her feel like home.

"It is because of you that I am here now and not two feet under ground with sorrow and remorse. Death can do that. Loneliness can do that. But I found purpose in you. Maybe you found yours too."

"Achilles is a difficult man and surely I am not a purpose to him. If you know of his reputation, then you understand."

"I do not care about the man's reputation. I care about what he is behind the shield. All men hide; it is only at night when they are alone that you can see them fret with the nightmares hunting them down behind closed eyelids."

"His drive and will for immortality keep him awake… help him ignore his nightmares."

"There is no such thing! We all have secrets… we all have regrets, only that some of us are better at keeping them safe than others."

"Well he sent me back… so…"

"And why did he send you back?"

"I do not know… I am useless to him. I am a burden… a weakness…."

"A man like him doesn't bother to care what happens to a prisoner if the prisoner doesn't mean anything! I've seen prisoners sent back for gold, for promises of peace, even for the rare kindness of one's heart… I guess sending a prisoner back home out of love, makes just as much sense as any other reason."

"Love?" And Aalexia exhaled mistrustfully. "He knows nothing about love."

"Don't be bitter Aalexia! See beyond your broken heart!"

"My heart is only broken for being without Hector!" And she lowered her eyes as she sat down next to the log.

"Hector was one man who taught you how small the world can be and how easily fate can change. He was the cure for your soul, after the long years we've been fighting to make a living for ourselves. And he loved you and you loved him. But the world is so much bigger than that and whether you like it or not, you had to see that the hard way. It happened and it couldn't have happened any other way. Some things we control, some things we don't."

"And what do I control?" and her voice sounded so disappointed, thinking that she couldn't prevent Hector from walking out those gates to face Achilles.

"You control what happens to you. Not to others." Aalexia took a good look at Adelia and tried to find the reasoning behind her words. "You couldn't stop Hector from fighting, neither could you control Achilles coming for you. But you control what you give, keep and share with us all and with him."

"He took from me… so much more…" Adelia watched her without saying a word, waiting for her to say the one thing she did not dare say. "He doesn't know…"

"Men like him don't know what they are taking! They think life is everything they can take, that the breath in you is the most important. They can't tell when they are taking hearts. They need to be told. They need to be slapped in the face with the truth!" And Aalexia took a moment thinking about the night when they made love. _Made love… was it love? Stop lying to yourself! _"Maybe you need to be slapped in the face with the truth!"

"He sent me back Adelia, that's the only truth!" Adelia's eyes warmed up looking at her stubbornness. _He took from you so much more than just Hector…_ and she smiled. Aalexia didn't understand.

"Then you've lost nothing and he won't be missed!" Aalexia closed inside not wanting to face the truth. The hustle coming from two tents away caught both their attention. Paris swept among his men walking their way.

"Good morning!" And his voice was somewhere in between kindness and roughness. "Are you better?" Aalexia nodded, her thoughts still tangled in how fast Adelia reached to her soul and most intimate feelings. If only Paris were able to see through her that fast; he'd make it so much easier on both of them.

"Much better… thank you." And she hoped she lied credibly, because he didn't look like he cared that much and she feared asking him anything back, as his attitude did not seem to have improved from the night before.

"My Prince!" A man rode in barely halting the horse to a stop a meter away from Paris. "The men are here! With more than just supplies!"

"So soon?" Paris took another quick look at her before moving out following the man who discarded his horse in the middle of the path running ahead to show him the way. Adelia whipped her hands again and grabbed Aalexia by the arm forcing her behind her.

"He will die of a weak heart when he sees you!" And Aalexia knew she was talking about Heffe and quickened the pace eager to see him too. They got close to the entrance in the little valley and it had gotten very crowded with a handful of man dismounting, chatting and unloading sacks of grain in such a tight spot. Aalexia staid behind Adelia, trying to see through all the men the one she was looking for. And there he was and he looked like ten years had come down on him during the last months. His silvery hair was almost white now and he looked like he had shrunk into this smaller, older man. _Poor Heffe!_ She stepped aside Adelia and took a few hesitant steps towards him. Heffe stood with his back at her, unloading his hoarse. Few of the men around him stopped, looking at her and that made him turn around to look as well. His breath seemed to stop when laying his eyes on her.

"Aalexia?..." and his voice was choked with emotion. "Aalexia, my darling, is that you?" She had never been too much away from her people, ever since she first opened eyes to the world. And maybe that's why she couldn't picture fully how much she meant to her people and how much her people meant to her. But now she did and she felt grateful for this moment together with them. She extended her arms and ran to him like a child; and he embraced her long and hard, like a father. Paris stood behind her watching; feeling guilty that out of all, he blamed her and judged her. But they didn't know. They didn't know this was not their Aalexia. This was a girl who had befriended with the enemy. With the killer of their prince; of his brother. And she didn't seem to regret it. Yet he hated not feeling protected in the shelter of her arms; he hated seeing others enjoying her candid presence when he did not. _Why Aalexia, why? _

Heffe finally let go of her, after caressing her face one more time.

"Aalexia, I…"

But she silenced him with her fingertips on his mouth.

"There will be time…" And signaled at Paris behind her. Heffe nodded and approached the prince.

"My Lord…" he took another look at Aalexia and smiled. "You have brought us much joy and we are forever grateful!"

"It is not me who you should be thanking to!" And his eyes set on Udores who now watched them from afar accompanied by Asfar.

"Regardless My Prince… She is here, with us, under your protection and it is all that matters!"

"I am not sure she wants to be here… under my protection!" And he said it so bitterly, almost infuriated that it irritated her. _You better start listening Paris! I will not have more of this for too long!_ Heffe looked puzzled but he urged himself to speak about other more burning issues.

"My Lord... On the way back from the harbor, we've met with these men!" And he showed him behind him, where two men had appeared. Two men no one had seen before. "They were sent by Alcander, to find you. He wants to meet and discuss war." Paris approached the men while Heffe got up, following him, careful at every move the men made.

"And you believed them?"

"Yes My Lord! I know Apollonia well and they answered all my questions." Paris glimpsed at Heffe then again, looked at the two men who by now had kneeled in front of their Prince.

"Why would the Regent of Apollonia want to talk to me? We discussed that nothing will be done until we have not gathered our strength back together and until the Greeks don't pull back their men from the Trojan shores!"

The shorter man talked.

"My Lord, our regent has news that I believe will interest you! He asked to find you and give you this!" And he took from inside his vest a small scroll sealed with red wax. Paris read the Apollonian seal on it and checked the men's faces again for any sign of mischief. He broke the seal and his eyes moved fast on the few letters written on the scroll.

"This cannot be. Why so soon? They have not even come close to Apollonia! Why would they move out now?" His soldiers looked at him, wanting to know more.

"It looks like the Greek troops are moving out. Only a few garrisons were left in the citadel. But the beach is clearing. Their ships are leaving. But I don't understand." Paris span around looking at the ground as he paced nervously. "It could be a trick! Like back months ago! What could stop them from doing it again! They want to lure us out! It would save them time and men, than hunting us down through our lands… We will not fall for this again!"

"But our scouts saw them leave My Lord!"

"So did my father's scouts days before Troy burst into flames!" The two Apollonians looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"My Lord if I may…" Udores had approached them and now sat straight watching the young prince. Paris looked at him surprised by his intervention.

"Yes!"

"The men might be right!"

"How come?"

"Menelaus has now started a new war against the Western tribes and had called upon most of his army to gain victory there!"

"And how would a hand full of garrison soldiers a month away from the Greek Western borders help him now?"

"He needs them all! The tribes are probably harder to bring down than he thought!"

"But he didn't even touch Apollonia! Isn't he interested in that?"

"His greed is never to be underestimated! But there is time for him to come back and take care of the little kingdom. Right now there are much higher purposes at stake!"

Aalexia listened to him carefully and a strange smoldering desire flickered deep inside her. The Greek armies were going where Achilles was. They were going to fight alongside him.

"When did this war with the tribes start?"

"About three weeks ago."

"Then how did they get word so fast?"

"Many ships travelled this way My Lord, any of them could've brought news. Menelaus makes sure he has his word scattered around the empire swiftly so he doesn't have any surprises. He has men everywhere."

Paris took a moment to think things through. His eyes set on the Myrmidon trying to dig the truth out of the depth of his eyes.

"Very well… go tell Alcander I will meet him by the old ruins of the Apollonian wall, tomorrow morning before dawn. Don't draw attention to yourselves!"

The men bowed and got on their horses disappearing into the narrow channel of the surrounding mountains. The soldiers started carrying the supplies to the tent while Aalexia remained pinned to the spot watching Heffe take a few baskets with meat an coming her way. She took one from his hands and followed him to Adelia. Behind her Udores retreated in his tent, dragging Afsar along.

"Aalexia!" His voice made her squirm. She was so happy to have met her family again that she didn't feel like confronting him again. Paris waited for her to come back. "Can I trust you with the camp while I am gone?"

The question annoyed her visibly.

"I am not the enemy Paris!" He kept silent looking her in the eye.

"Maybe… but you brought some of him with you!"

"You can stay assured I will do my best to keep them safe!" And she couldn't use a harsh tone on him; he was her keen and she missed him so! Paris lowered his eyes in appreciation to her voice. He was reluctant to her still, but secretly he found his much needed comfort in that low key voice of hers. He turned around to leave.

"Paris!" Her hand came down on his arm stopping him. "Please take care!" His jaws clenched when seeing her big brown eyes fret with hurt and fright. He smiled unwillingly and nodded.

She watched him disappear in his tent and she felt warm inside with the image of him smiling to her. A moment later she saw a skinny figure carrying a tray of food inside. Her eyes focused on the long blond hair; the young girl turned around for a moment and their eyes connected. She looked fragile, sweet and naïve. But strong minded. She quickly lowered her eyes bowing to her Queen, and then gently removed the tarp from the tent going inside. Aalexia kept still smiling. Somehow she knew the girl will not come out of there fast, as she should. A few moments later she did, and she blushed when seeing her there again. _Paris, Paris, Paris! You never learn do you? _She looked at the far end of the camp and saw Adelia getting ready to call the men for lunch. The kids were running around laughing. There was always room for laughter and good time. And she needed some to help her through the next day. She was hungry. She should get Udores and Afsar as well to have some stew. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

She stuck her head inside the small tent and saw the two men sitting opposite from each other chatting.

"Becoming good friends huh?"

And Afsar smiled croakily. "I wouldn't go that far My Lady!"

"The man starts to know me!" Aalexia giggled.

"Share lunch with me!" and her voice oiled their hearts into a better sunnier early afternoon.

"Thank you My Lady! But the Prince?"

"The Prince will be fine!" and the way she said it reminded Udores of her voice when provoking Achilles; straight and to the point. He smiled.

"Let's go then! I'm starving!"

They sat in a corner, next to Adelia's tent, together with the kids and Heffe. The old man took much interest in Udores and kept asking him questions. When he left to bring some water Aalexia took advantage of their privacy bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Go with Paris tonight and keep an eye on him! I fear for him!"

Udores pushed a loaf of meat aside with his spoon.

"He will not let me My Lady!"

"I will talk to him! He will understand…"

"He does not seem to understand many things…"

"It is hard. But be patient with him. Like I've been with your master!" And Udores smiled again.

"However you wish My Lady!"

"Thank you! I just want him back safe and sound. I promise that after this I will let you go!" But her smile, even though kind, ripened with bitterness.

"I am in no hurry My Lady!" She held his hand tight for a short moment. Heffe came around with the cups full of water. He smiled widely looking at Aalexia. He was ready to know more. Aalexia kept talking, but inside her head things were unfolding fast, stirred and agitated by the encounter with the regent. If Paris was to go to war to get Troy back, she must sit at his side. For he was now the future, the hope; the King of Troy; while she was but a shadow of her former self; of what the Queen of Troy used to be. Yet she must stay. _Another war… nothing more to loose! _


	34. Chapter 34

"Here!" And Adelia pushed a bowl of hot soup in front of her. "You don't look so good." Aalexia didn't reply, busy with fasting on the food. She wiped her mouth looking at Adelia; she swallowed fast, sipping on the drops left on her lips.

"I didn't feel so good lately. Sea sick." Adelia looked at her carefully, rummaging through the ashes.

"You've never been sea sick before." Aalexia laughed trying to keep the liquid from falling out of her mouth.

"I've never really sailed before either!" Adelia smiled.

"True. But you're one with the sands of Troy; there's no color in your cheeks and you've lost so much weight!" And her eye became even more critical.

"Yes, well I've been through quite some adventures lately. Didn't feel like eating."

"Were you sick?"

"No… not really. Just tired I guess." She finished her bowl of soup and Adelia went to bring another.

"No, that's ok. I don't think I can eat anymore." But as soon as Adelia came back, she dug in like she hadn't just finished one before. "Ok, maybe I am a bit hungry now. I think being at home brings back the appetite." Adelia smiled but she believed there was something more to it than her missing home. "Tell me… you said I've changed. Am I so different? Maybe I am and I can't tell. Paris saw it too and he resents it. He needs me and I can't help him because I don't know who I am anymore." She sounded worried and thoughtful.

"Paris is a young man with too much on his hands. He missed you like crazy and misses you still. He will come around and will ask for your help sooner than you think. He craved for his lost family; and you are his family now. He won't be able to stay too far away from you for too long." Aalexia smiled.

"I hope so. I really want to be at his side and do whatever I can to make things easier for him." She cleaned the second bowl too. "By Apollo…" and she laughed. "Look at this!" And she caressed her belly that had turned into this small round thing. "I don't remember the last time I ate this much!" Adelia's eyes became warm to the sight.

"It fits you!" But Aalexia didn't grasp on the meaning.

"I could use a bit more meat on the bones, is true!" Adelia let her be. Maybe there was nothing. "So… how can you tell I've changed? I don't think I did. I have just become bitterer." And her smile faded away as she settled next to the fire, pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"You have, but your eyes have remained the same. You can tell the world from your eyes, I always admired that." And Adelia watched her lovingly. "You've grown up more. I like that."

"Do you think Hector would like me this way?"

"Yes he would. It's like more of you in the same body. You're good for a strong man."

"I feel like I've lost something on the way. Some innocence; whatever was candid in me. That sweet side that Hector fell in love with."

"You were never naïve about things Aalexia. You just wanted to believe the world was a better place than it sometimes is. That's kindness and trust; there's nothing wrong with it. And you didn't lose it. You just directed towards someone else."

"Achilles…" and she was almost frightened at the idea and at saying it out loud all together.

"Yes." And the old lady saw how a wave of feelings washed through her young protégée. "It's alright. It's not a crime. A crime would be denying it." Aalexia broke into tears gasping for air.

"I can't be in love with him! I don't want to! No wonder Paris hates me! I am betraying him and his brother's memory by having feelings for his killer!"

"Hector has probably taken someone's life that he shouldn't have, whether you knew about it or not. Whether he knew about it or not. That didn't make him a killer. It's true, Achilles has built a reputation for himself, but oddly enough I've heard them say he never bothered anyone outside his wars… unless they gave him a reason. People talk about him because he is more than a demigod. Because he is a demigod with a heart."

"Yet there are few who talk so kindly about him. And usually it's someone who stood by him for many years, not someone like you who has never even met him."

"I don't think you'd fall for someone unworthy of your love. So if you like him, I like him." Aalexia smiled widely then saddened again.

"Thank you. Thank you for not judging me."

"I couldn't. You are already giving hell to yourself for it, and trust me life it's too short for you to beat yourself up like this!"

"What am I to do? I sit here and I love being with you all. I want to help Paris and make up for our loss, Troy, Priam… Hector… Yet I want to be somewhere else. And Achilles doesn't even want me."

"Does he know you want him?"

"I would never dare. His mind is set on greater deeds than a quiet little life next to a woman."

"Quiet little life? With you?" Adelia laughed in her manly way, sounding a bit like a witch when her voice broke into those high steep sounds so particular to her voice. "I don't think so!" Aalexia smiled.

"What if he rejects me? What then?"

"You're asking all the wrong questions. And you're asking the wrong person."

"Well, it's not like I can ask him anymore…" Adelia flared up pushing the air out her nostrils like a horse, making a funny sound. Aalexia giggled.

"Like Greece it's a world away from here…" Aalexia shook her head.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirit does it Adelia?" And he got up hugging her tight. Adelia hugged her back holding her against her chest just a little bit longer.

"Always go for what your heart and gut tells you. It has not failed you so far. You have a good sense of things and people."

"I don't think it's the people and the things that scare me. I think I scare myself. With the way I feel. It takes more courage to say yes to something that doesn't seem right than to grab the sword and fight the enemy!"

"And it's not right to feel for Achilles." She smiled and Aalexia giggled again like a teenager blossoming with her first secret love. "They were rumors that he took you away. I heard about it when we met with the people that fled from Troy that night. They saw the Myrmidons come in the city. A soldier from the gate said he saw Achilles carrying a woman outside the gates. She was dressed in black. When we all reunited here, Illithia told Paris Achilles had asked about you. So it made sense." Adelia rummaged some more through the ashes throwing another log on the fire. "I knew you'd be alright with him."

"How come?"

"Everything changed after Achilles joined the battle. He has that kind of power to make the world revolve around him. Such power is not easily contained or controlled. Such power is fascinating. Yet, this wonder man found you more fascinating than the victory over Troy, fascinating enough for him to come for you." Aalexia took a moment, thinking about her words. She never thought of things this way. But she was right; she smiled.

"Such power is indeed very difficult to contain or control."

"Has he harmed you in any way?" Aalexia fretted not knowing how to answer.

"It's not like he wanted it to. He is quite impulsive." And her face lit remembering his character.

One of the girls stepped in the tent bringing some dry plumps. Adelia pushed the tray in front of her.

"I can't have another bite!"

"Try them! It's not much, but it's good! You need something sweet!" Aalexia loved her motherly attitude. Made her feel safe and protected. She took a plump and started chewing on it vigorously. Her eyes wondered through the flames, thinking about Paris.

"Do you know of this Alcander? The Regent of Apollonia? What does he want? Is he to be trusted?"

"Yes, the man can be trusted! It's Paris that I fear, with his young restless mind!"

"He will do fine. We need to show him more trust! I'm happy he allowed Udores to go with him."

"He would give his life for you, you know that!"

"Udores? Yes… probably."Adelia smiled.

"My little girl makes friends everywhere!" And Aalexia laughed from the heart. She could picture Adelia's face if she had seen the _friends_ gathered in Achilles front yard getting ready for battle! Maybe she would have understood her reluctance to the entire situation! "Alcander wants Paris to come to Apollonia and rebuilt the Trojan army there. And then move to Troy to take back the city. But Paris believes we are too weak yet. There is just a hand full of us left and he worries that the wounds have not yet healed for many to be able to face that ordeal so soon!"

"The people need the city back to make a life! This…" and she gestured around her "this is nothing! It's an illusion! Paris must take action and get everyone to safety inside the walls of Apollonia. If Udores is right and Menelaus is taking his armies back to Greece then there is no danger and we can take a peek on how well guarded Troy is!" Aalexia had fired up with the idea of taking a glimpse inside the citadel walls.

"If there will be any peeking, you won't be involved in it!"

"And why not! They are in need of anyone who can handle a sword! And I can handle a sword!"

"There is no place for a woman in a war! Especially in your weak condition!"

"I will come around! I just need some sleep! I know Troy and I can help!"

"Sleep first, and if you feel better, make plans!" Aalexia stopped, watching her with interest. What had her sleeping to do with anything? "Talking about sleep, it's very late. Better shut eye before Paris returns! We will take it from there!" Aalexia was ready to question her for advice but as Adelia stepped out of the tent and she saw the skies reddened ready to give birth to the sun. Paris must've reached Alcander by now. He looked weary when he left but at least she was happy to know Udores was with him. She knew he would keep the young prince safe no matter what. Adelia got back with another blanket.

"Come! Let's get you to bed!" Aalexia rushed under the bed covers and Adelia was more than pleased to tuck her in herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the waking world. Somewhere across the Aegean, Achilles was probably getting ready for battle. _Stay safe my love…_ And she felt so much closer to him by admitting the truth.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Quickly My Lady! The prince is back!" The young woman jolted her out of sleep. Aalexia opened her eyes, frowning as she sank in the information. _Paris!_ Realization came flying down on her and she almost jumped to her feet. How long had she slept for?

"They're all back?" and her voice sounded hoarse and sleepy as she tried to fit the dress back on her shoulders.

"Yes My Lady…" Aalxia took a quick look at the girl and she sensed there was something more to what she was saying so she hurried outside the tent. The sun was up and the fresh morning air woke her up as she stepped lightly towards the middle of the camp. The horses were agitated and sweaty, tied up to the cluster of trees. Why so sweaty? She feared something happened and she started running towards Paris' tent. As she approached the men standing outside, Adelia rushed out of the tent with a vessel filled with red water. Aalexia gasped for air, pushing her palm against the chest. _Gods!Gods! Let him be ok!_ She made her way inside the tent and saw Paris lying on a side on his bed, still wearing his cloak on. The blonde girl was kneeled at his side cleaning his leg. Aalexia approached her and kneeled as well, taking a look at the wound. A pretty deep cut, but nothing dangerous. Her eyes turned towards Paris and saw the sweat dropping down on his eyebrows. She got up and went at his side to remove the heavy cloak from his shoulders. Paris watched her with gratitude and all his feelings of remorse died in that second when he saw her bending over him to clean his forehead. He swallowed in with difficulty and dared watch her in the eye. They regards locked in that one look they yearned to have ever since she returned. Where there was no mistrust and no hard feelings. He grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. She let him hold her, still looking in his eyes. She bent more and pressed her cheek against his temple, holding on her breath almost at the point of choking. Then she let go of the air out forcefully pulling back from him, without loosening her hold on his hand.

"What happened?" and her voice trembled and Paris smiled recognizing his queen.

"We were ambushed as we were returning. We were lucky that Alcander wasn't too far away and heard the rumble and came for us."

"Ambushed by whom?"

"We'll find out soon enough! Udores took one of them prisoner!" Aalexia closed her eyes and thanked the Gods for having left Udores at her side long enough to keep the prince alive. "They were dressed like merchants. You couldn't tell. But they must've been soldiers from the way they fought! Menelaus' men most likely!"

Aalexia caressed his curly hair, smiling; proud of him for standing his ground and fighting. Paris watched her in wonder.

"I am so proud of you!"

"I got hurt!" and his voice reproached her for being proud of his weakness.

"Don't be silly! You stood your ground and fought! Soldiers get wounded all the time; it's important to stay alive! I want to see you grow old not perish before your time, and if a mere cut to your leg is what it takes, then I can live with it!" She bent down again and placed a quick kiss on his chestnut curls. Paris closed his eyes and enjoyed it, letting the warm sensation of her tender gesture sieve in through all his anguish. A sting in the leg made him coil screeching his teeth. Aalexia watched the blonde girl forcing the needle through his skin to suture the wound. She cupped Paris' face making him look at her.

"What did Alcander say?"

Paris still resented the hurt in his leg and found it hard to focus. Aalexia strengthened her hold on his face.

"Paris… What did he want?" She removed the wet strands of hair from his temples and waited for him to look at her.

"He… he wants us to move inside the city and form a resistance there. Maybe put together some patrol units and move into Troy through the secret tunnels in the cellars, see how many Greeks are left! If the Myrmidon is right, then soon we will have the chance to take back the city!" And for once he looked excited about it.

"Just take your time; bring these people to safety and then you can think about war!" Paris hissed the air in his lungs feeling the needle pull on his skin. The thread went all the way through bringing the torn flesh together. The girl was very gentle with the way she cared for his wound, but the pain was inevitable.

"How am I to fight like this?"

"You won't be fighting tomorrow! There is time to heal!"

"The road to Apollonia is full of perils and we must watch for all the children and women to have a safe passage. There are very few men left! Alcander cannot afford leaving Apollonia unguarded just to send men to help us cross the plains!"

"We will manage! Any woman in this camp is ready to take on a soldier to defend their children! Never underestimate them!" Paris smiled thinking of how he met her. And Aalexia smiled back remembering as well.

The girl wrapped a clean cloth around his leg then got up taking the dirty clothes and the medicine rushing out of the tent. Aalexia followed her with her regard.

"So I see someone finally stuck at your side."

Paris looked a bit shy with being caught in the act.

"She is… she is just a girl!"

"Just a girl… I've seen the other girls and this is not just a girl! Come on, tell me!" She sat at his side helping him up on a pillow. Paris lay back sighing with relief.

"She just tagged along with the crowd when we fled Troy. She was with one of the smaller groups coming from the South. I don't really know much of her. She is just… " and he blinked a few times looking for the right words. He wasn't too good at explaining his feelings. "Sweet." And smiled remembering the first day they've met and how he stared at her long blond hair, like an aura around her pale oval face. "She hit a soldier with a pan, so hard it took two men to get him up on his feet again!" He looked Aalexia in the eye laughing. "She reminded me of you. She reminded me how proud I was of Hector for having chosen someone so special like you."

"But you are not proud anymore…" Paris stared at the wound folding his hands in his lap.

"I cannot understand… I saw you loving Hector, I saw crying for him and I saw you mourning his death… Yet now you… Not even half a year passed by and, its' so soon. I thought love lasted forever."

"And it does. I cannot explain it."

"Do you love Achilles?" And Aalexia stared at him, asking herself the same question. "You do." She still didn't respond. "Maybe one day I'll understand how love works."

"I am sorry Paris. I wish I knew better how to explain. I cannot. I hated myself too. I didn't understand; but there is something more to people than what you see from the outside."

"But the man is a killer! It's what he does! His name precedes him across the world!"

"Yet here I am…" Paris refrained form being cruel to her again but Aalexia guessed his struggle. "He did not keep me alive to bed me, Paris! Don't you think he has his women to do his biddings whenever he pleases?"

"No, not a woman like you he doesn't! You're a trophy, Aalexia! The Queen of Troy, the wife of the best warrior on the Eastern shores! He wanted you for spite!"

"If he ever did me wrong he apologized… It's hard to explain. It's like you never settled for one woman alone, yet that doesn't mean you don't have it in your heart to recognize beauty in a woman when the time comes! Like you do now with… with…" And she struggled to remember her name, but she never heard it in the first place.

"Pandora. Her name is Pandora." Aalexia laughed.

"Pandora. You hand picked her or was it in your fate to fall for the girl that bares the name of all misfortunes on earth?" Paris giggled looking at her.

"I don't care what her name is. She is… different."

"So is Achilles." They stared at each other for a moment. "I know she doesn't take lives, like he does, but we all have a secret, and we shouldn't judge before knowing." Paris opened his mouth to argue to her comment when one of the soldiers stepped inside.

"We have the prisoner ready My Lord! If you wish to come…" Paris tried to get up and with Aalexia's help he stood up, supporting his weight against her. She let go of him and grabbed him by the elbow.

"They will never know…" and she held on tight making it look like she was walking along side him, accompanying him to the prisoner's tent. Paris smiled looking at her. _Thank you, thank you_! And his eyes spilt with the love and caring he had always felt for her.

"Let's go!" They walked slowly towards the center of the camp where more men awaited outside one of the tents. The moment they got in front of the tent Udores came out looking like he had just finished killing someone. Aalexia stopped abruptly, almost taking a step back when seeing him. Paris saw how she stared almost in shock and the more he watched her, the more he realized how much she probably missed Achilles. Udores was dressed in his Myrmidon outfit, with his black armor on, smirked with dirt and blood, with the sword placed in the seethe in between his shoulder blades. He reminded her so much of him, of the first time she had seen him and of the last time she held him before he got on that ship taking him away from her.

"My Lady…" and he bowed to her, then turning around towards the Trojan Prince. "My Lord…"

"Anything?"

"We thought it would be good for you to be present and listen to what he has to say."

"Is he willing to talk?"

Udores stood straight and the other soldiers looked at him with a mixture of fright, envy and admiration.

"Sure he is." And he grinned; Aalexia managed to get some color back in her cheeks and giggled knowing what that grin meant. Paris looked at her even more amazed.

"I think you should go…"

"But..."

"Just go." Paris watched her in disbelief.

"My Lady, maybe you should sit this one out!" Udores bowed again, winking.

"Don't hurt him… too much, Udores!" He smiled.

"I promise."

And they went inside. Aalexia turned around sensing her presence behind her. Pandora stood a few steps away from her.

"You did a good job with his wound." She didn't say a thing; just nodded, keeping her eyes in the ground. Aalexia came to her and stretched her hand forward.

"I am Aalexia." She took a moment before deciding to look her in the eye.

"I know who you are My Lady."

"But I do not know who you are!"

"Pandora is my name."

"Pandora… a name predestined to break hearts." And the way she smiled let the girl know she was on her little secret. She smiled faintly.

"Not really."

"Come. We have nothing to do here" But a scream pierced through the early afternoon air. The two women startled turning around towards the tent. Aalexia left her side rushing inside the tent. Udores was behind the pylon to which the Greek soldier was tied up, twisting his arm to an impossible angle. Her eyes cried for him to stop. Udores rejected it at first, but then slowly let go. The man was covered in blood and dirt. A few cuts on his face, a broken eyebrow and lip, a purple eye, his hair almost pulled off… Aalexia grimaced with the sight. Paris tried to stop her but he wasn't that fast with his limb leg. She came close to the prisoner and with the folds of her dress whipped the blood of his eyes. He watched her in disbelief, pleading with his eyes for mercy.

"I cannot help you with more than this. There is only this much a woman can do. He will do what he must do to get what he wants from you." He went on cleaning his cuts and bruises until the man relaxed a bit. But the black image of Udores on the background could not take the terror away from his eyes. He kept looking at him and back at her.

"I know. But he is not here as Greek. He is a Myrmidon… visiting." And her smile almost made Udores giggle. "He has no interest in keeping you alive, so…"

"But… but…" Aalexia stopped bending her ear to his lips, trying to grasp on his words. He struggled more. "I don't know anything…"

"We only wish to know if the soldiers are gone. The men in the outposts, on the shores."

The man looked at her and he saw no threat in the calmness in her eyes.

"They were called home. They left yesterday morning." He looked peaceful and Aalexia wondered whether he was thinking he has nothing left to loose; that they'll kill him either way, so why not talk.

"Are there soldiers left in the city? Do you know how many?" He looked at her, wasted and tired.

"There are. But I do not know how many. I've only been stationed on the shores; never been beyond the walls." Behind him Udores seemed to spear with his eyes through his skull, trying to find out if he was telling the truth. He signaled Paris that he believed him.

"We can snoop in and find out on our own! I know ways inside the Greeks don't know of!" Paris was ecstatic with the news. The man lowered his forehead ready to receive his punishment. Aalexia looked at Udores.

"Don't hurt him."

Paris intervened.

"What are we to do with him then? Do you trust that if we let him go he will not go crying to his fellows in the citadel?"

"You don't know that!"

"I am not willing to risk everything!"

"At least keep him here until you decide."

"Will he have done the same for any of my men if captured?" Aalexia could not respond.

"You are not them, so prove it. Plans must be made before moving in the city. Until then keep him around. You never know what else he might be useful for." Paris weighed her words for a moment. He was too excited with the news to have the patience to care for a prisoner.

"Very well then." Before he said anything else Aalexia called for Pandora. The girl rushed in, bowed, waiting for her command.

"Pandora, help me untie this man and get him something to eat. Some medicine as well for his wounds. Ask Adelia for warm water. Hurry now!" Paris gestured as to her madness of untying his prisoner, but it was too late. Pandora came close helping her mistress untie the man from the pylon. He opened his good eye and looked at her face, then mumbled something Aalexia did not understand. He kept staring, and then he spoke her name, in a Greek accent. Then a few more words and Aalexia realized he was addressing her in Greek. Udores came closer, frowning, trying to grasp on the words and their meaning. Pandora went white and dropped the ropes to the ground, taking a step back. Paris came close behind her, sheltering her from whatever was harming her. The prisoner kept looking at her, pointing with his finger in her direction. Aalexia didn't understand anything anymore. Udores looked at her and spelled the words as they came out of the Greek soldier's mouth, translating.

"She… wife of Themaclis… brother in arms. I thought you were dead." It was Aalexia's turn to stare, but her look was nothing next to the shock in Paris' eyes.

"You… you are Greek?" He took her by the shoulders turning her around to face him. She remained motionless, dead pale and shivering.

"My Lord…" and she dropped to her knees in front of him, bowing her forehead into the dirt.

"You… Traitor!" And Paris' voice made the silence in the tent collapse, echoing, getting everyone's attention outside. He bent down and grabbed her by the hair pushing her face up where he could see her. Aalexia rushed to stop him but Udores caught her arm, obliging her to stay. "You've been spying on us all this time! Who would have ever believed evil in its purest form lay hidden under such…" and his voice broke with bitterness. He wanted to say beauty, but she didn't disserve his words of caress and tenderness. He had trusted her; he had shared his feelings with her; his fears. He had sheltered her away from her solitude and almost gave her everything, like never before. Just to find out she was back stabbing him the whole time.

"Paris…!"

"Leave me!" And Aalexia backed off. Paris looked broken. She had never seen him like that.

"Paris you're hurting her!"

"Like she hurt me!"

"Listen to her first!"

"Shut up!" and he yelled at her. Aalexia broke loose from Udores' grip and sprang forth facing Paris, close enough to whisper in his ear for him alone to hear.

"Don't ever complain not understanding things, when you do not know how to listen!" Then she looked him in the eyes so fierce he loosened his grip on Pandora's hair. "Let her go! Do what you will with her, but treat her as a human being! Or you'll never be better than the enemies you so much judge and hate!" She rushed outside the tent furious. Paris' jaw trembled uncontrollably, angry with Pandora; angry with Aalexia for standing up to him. Angry he couldn't understand why he hurt inside for having hurt Pandora. He looked down at her and her tears gave him the strangest feeling of protection ever. So he could be evil and still care. His thoughts ran back to what Aalexia had told her about Achilles. It tore him even more to know that she might have been right. A good leader would understand. A good leader would listen. He was disappointed with himself. He let her go and moved back.

"Tie him back and let her take care of him. I don't want her leaving this tent until I say otherwise." He turned around and left, leaving Pandora crying. The Greek next to the pylon looked sad; he didn't mean to cause her pain. She was a good woman. He was just surprised to see her alive. Udores came and helped her up, giving her a piece of clothing to wipe her face with. Then helped the soldier up on a chair. He took a chair himself sitting before them, ready to learn their story. War seemed simple; but it never was. And encounters such as these added salt and pepper to his every day mortal existence.

**Guys, just wanted to let you know that exactly 2 months after having published this story I have 5,058 hits on it, which is incredible! Thanks to all of you for sticking around. To me it's fantastic. I'm only doing this for fun and I am really thrilled to see you enjoy it! Keep reading and reviewing! **


	35. Chapter 35

"Udores!" Aalexia stood up meeting her Myrmidon. He seemed tired but something burnt in his eyes and she knew he had learnt an interesting story from the two Greeks a few tents away.

"My Lady!" He sighed as he sat down in the chair next to her. The fire burnt gently in front of them. The day was about to end, but the sun still fought his way up on the sky for another hour. Aalexia gave him a cup of wine and smiled candidly, encouraging him to speak. She'd been waiting for him all day, avoiding seeing Paris, avoiding going in the tent and talking to those Greeks herself. Not even Adelia could alleviate the urge inside her, the anger and the frustration the morning had brought upon her. Udores whipped his nose and sipped from the cup. She rejoiced his soldier like manner of cleaning his mouth. She'd seen it so many times during practices in Achilles' front yard and now the black armor on him gave more aura to the memory than she wanted it to see.

"They mean no harm My Lady!"

"I could see that on my own Udores… But what of Pandora? I mean…" and she got lost in words not really knowing what to say.

"The man is called Doron. He is from Ákanthos; he never saw Pandora before the war. She came with her husband Themaclis, soldier in the army of Ajax, warrior of the Northern tribes called upon Menelaus to join the Trojan War."

"Why would he bring his wife to war? Wives are left behind to see to the household and wait for their husbands to return."

"This was no ordinary war My Lady! Menelaus sailed with a thousand ships. More men than any shore on the Eastern coast has ever bore! Someone had to take care of them! They couldn't have done it themselves and Menelaus needed them focused on the war not on cleaning the weaponry, feeding the horses or worry about food! So he asked many of his men to bring their wives along to be left in the camp and attend to chorus while they were out battling! This is how Pandora got here. Those who had no children at home were eligible against those who already had a family. Pandora and Themaclis were only married for a year before the war. No children, no family, no real home. So she was called upon." Aalexia grimaced at the thought. _No home, no family… what a scavenger of a soul this Menelaus! What would he know of that?_

"Is it just to attend to the chorus that they were called upon, or to also amuse the men?"

"My Lady…"His voice came in reproach.

"Oh, nothing amazes me anymore Udores! I've seen Menelaus and his dirty ways! He'd be ready to sell his own mother to get what he wants! Little does he care for anything or anyone else!" Udores smiled bitterly, in agreement.

"Well it looks like for a while, everyone kept their wives to themselves. Then Achilles withdrew from battle because of misunderstandings with Menelaus, the Greeks got defeated by Hector's army and so the situation changed. Too much pressure among the men… and no way of releasing it!" And he looked down not wanting to face her blaming stare.

"Pfff… sex…" _It's relieving…_ she heard Achilles' voice telling her about lust and sexual frustration. "It's relieving! So I've heard!" Udores laughed shortly.

"Men are that way sometimes."

"So are women but we can't do anything about it, can we? A man running mad after a woman is praised by his fellow in deeds! If a woman goes for a man of her choice she is disobedient and… looked upon as a tramp! So an army of men can feast on a few souls because they've got no other way to relieve the pressure! I guess no one ever thought about the pressure those women had to bear on _their_ shoulders!" Udores watched her in disbelief for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Worst things can happen…"

"Death could be a better option in such circumstances!"

"My Lady, your world is not much different than mine. You were fortunate to wed out of love. Very few women have that chance. Many can't even choose death as an option if it's not dictated by a man!" Aalexia fretted at the idea not wanting to admit that the world can be so cruel.

"What about you Udores? Do you love your wife? Do you decide for her?"

"If I must…"

"What do you mean?" Udores smiled and sipped away from his cup.

"Achilles offered me my wife, as a trophy from a far away land we once plundered, back in the day, almost ten years ago. She didn't want me; she fought me with everything she had. But I was young and I was proud to be a Myrmidon; I was infatuated with myself! The world was mine and I took whatever I wanted when I wanted." He stopped for a moment looking back on the times when he had his wife against her will. He sighed. It wasn't love making. It was rape; but he didn't know better back then. "It took me a while to see beyond my own selfish desires. And it took all of her patience, understanding and love to wait for me to see."

"What made you change?"

"Almost two years after I had snatched her away from her family, we left to see safely one of the Greek princesses to the husband her father had chosen for her, far from Greece. We were ambushed in a passage in the mountains; we lost many men that night but we made it; barely. I was seriously wounded that time and if it hadn't been for Achilles, I wouldn't be here today." And he showed her a long white scar on his inner thigh, running down to the knee cap. "When I got home she took care of me for weeks." Udores frowned thinking how gentle she was and how attentive to every need and pain and craving; like he never expected her to. "She washed my body, she was my crutch when I started walking, and she was my support when I needed to lean against someone. She made me feel small and insignificant. She made me feel like I had nothing… without her." Aalexia smiled compassionately. "But it was too late. I had scared her so much with my violent way, with how I always barged in, that she feared me." Udores smiled and his face shinned making him look younger, going back and becoming the young warrior who now had to fight a new battle for a bigger gain than gold. "It was my turn to wait for her to see that I've changed. My turn to fight for her. And you know what?" Aalexia shook her head like a child, wanting to know more. "I didn't know how to fight; not for her; not for what I really wanted! And the sword didn't help now! I realized I was never the true warrior in between the two of us. _She was_ all along!" And his smile grew into the loving mature feeling he now nourished for his wife. Aalexia was touched by his story; she did not expect it but she welcomed it as another lesson of life. "Now I only take decisions for her so that others don't judge; _others_ that don't understand what respecting your wife means. I need to protect her and if I must keep a façade up for it, then so be it!" Udores laughed. "Behind closed doors, she rules my world!" Aalexia laughed amazed and pleased to hear him talk so freely.

"Achilles was right to let you go home. You've dedicated so much of your life to him and he has given you a very precious gift. It's time you took care of that gift. She disserves it! You both do!" Udores reached her with his gaze and thanked her for the kind words; then smiled playfully.

"So… talking about men and women, I personally wouldn't mind being chased around by a woman." Aalexia looked at him amused and laughed.

"Depends on the outcome of the chase. For some women, the man might end up in bed… with a big bruise on the back of his head!" Udores laughed and watched her lovingly. She started to come around and get her sunny spirit back together.

"Yes… Pandora managed to stay away from all the… temptations…"

"Traps!"

"…traps!" Udores sipped more wine agreeing with her. "But soon after Hector's death, when the army moved into Troy, her husband got killed." He paused for a minute. "You surely know what she must have gone through. Especially when being so far away from home with no one to care." It was Aalexia's turn to sigh.

"I know. Poor thing…"

"She fled the camp the next morning after the army returned, fearing that she will fall prey to the men, like all the other women did, whose husbands had fallen victims to the war."

"They would do this to their own kind!"

"Don't judge My Lady! You have not seen your men through such times!"

"They would have never done that! They were taught better!"

"Maybe! But they never left the walls of Troy to travel for far distances, face perils that can not be contained by high walls, experience loneliness, bareness, and death by the hundreds… and to have no way back."

"_That_ never happened because we were never hungry for more; we were happy with our country and did not try to take anyone else's!" Udores smiled mildly.

"So it is. But this is not the point!" And Aalexia had to accept it. "These women were now considered free and available."

"You make it sound like they were there only to mate! Like animals!"

"War rarely leaves any room for romantic affairs…" Aalexia looked him in the eye and felt fortunate to have been protected half through the war by one man and the other half by another. She closed her eyes with sorrow.

"Soon after fleeing the camp she ran into one of the smaller groups of Trojans coming from the South, running away from the shoreline, fearing the Greeks will come for them. She speaks your language pretty good and she kept a lot to herself. In the panic of the moment no one realized who she was and no one asked questions. She never harmed anyone; she just helped with whatever she could and stuck along for the ride. The group joined others and before long they met with Paris and the royal servants who had escaped the palace through the dungeons. Illithia was the one that introduce her to Paris."

"They keep telling me about Illithia, but where is she, I've seen her nowhere!"

"It seems she decided to go further north to seek her family. So she broke away from the group soon after Pandora showed up." Aalexia remained thoughtful thinking how dangerous such a mission was. She wished she had seen Illithia one more time, with her skinny long figure and warm inquisitive eyes. One of her first familiar faces at the royal palace; she gasped for air trying to chase the memories away.

"We must tell Paris about this. She doesn't need to be punished just for being Greek…"

"It's hard making someone understand when he has hurt so much because of her people."

"Achilles didn't kill me for being Trojan!"

"Achilles would have not killed you regardless of your race!" And Udores smiled thinking how fascinated Achilles was with her courage. Aalexia smiled as well.

"Indeed… I have given him many more _other_ reasons to kill me for…" And they were both smiling now. "And Doron? Does he have a family? Why didn't he return with the rest of the army?"

"Him and a few others stationed in the outposts were kept here to go on patrolling; they couldn't spare men from Troy to send them around and leave the city unprotected. So they'd rather save some from the shore line to do this job for them."

"Why did they attack Paris? They knew they would be uncovered!"

"They are growing ever so desperate. The Trojans are getting stronger; they no longer fear the Greek shadow lurking behind them in the dark. They are ready to take them on and when we ran into them, sparkles flew high in the air. It all started more like a war of prides than of arms." Udores sighed. "It could've ended very badly for the young Prince!"

"I know… But what I'm interested more right now is to make him understand. If he understands now, then maybe next time when he meets a Greek he won't hawk at him this way! The enemy of my enemy is my friend! And our biggest enemy right now is Menelaus, not these men who have been forced to die for his biding without even knowing what their wasting their lives for! The sooner we understand that, the faster we can turn more of the Greeks left behind into our allies!"

"My Lady, some of them may not care why they are here; but they love war and there's no reasoning with the likes of them!"

"Some! Doron is not one of them and like him there are more! Lack of purpose and understanding makes them weak in the end. And now that they see war away from home has not brought them anything good, their resistance will collapse and we must be there to make sure they understand that it wasn't _us _who made them fall! But their own King! Revenge is sweet, especially when you can spear it in the very heart of the man who seeded it in your back yard in the first place!"

"No Greek would dare conspire against Menelaus! They would be dead and so would their families back home!"

"Would Menelaus know who of his ten thousand men did it? Did he know all of them by name when he called upon them to fight? Did he say a prayer for all his men who've fallen? Does he even know how many have survived, or did he even bother to ask about them or their whereabouts? I don't think so. But I think his men know he doesn't care!" She said it in such a low secretive tone it completely captured the Myrmidon's attention.

Udores blinked thoughtfully for a little, and then inhaled powerfully.

"You trust too much the men's power of decision. Their fear is greater and it will blanket their judgment. The Greeks are not ready to betray. Remember… no one wants traitors!"

"Traitors are those who betray for money! Not those who understand their mistake! And it was a mistake for them to come here! And I think they realize that now more than ever, when abandoned and starving alone between the empty walls of Troy!"

"You'd be the only one seeing things this way! In the eyes of the world they would still be traitors!"

"In the eyes of the world or Menelaus' eyes?"

Udores smiled looking at her.

"Have some faith Udores! The world is not shaped after Menelaus'. There are many opened minds out there… You are one of them. A believer."

"Right now, I believe more in what you can do, than in my faith in human kind and their ambitions!" And Aalexia bowed her eyes surprised with his confession.

"Udores… I know Paris wants us to move camp. Soon enough we will. When the time comes…" She stopped to help her heart bare with the moment she'd say it out loud. "… when it comes, you are free to go; free to go home." And no matter how much she tried to keep her voice composed and mature it still died in the end, evidence of her suffering. Udores startled hearing her but he said nothing for a moment.

"I will do… I will do as you please!" He pressed his big hand on hers as she kept them clanged on her knees. He got up ad left the tent and she was free to let the air come out tumbling from her lungs, almost choking on the pain rising in her chest.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Paris was sitting with his back on her as she moved inside his tent. He knew it was her but he didn't care to turn around. He felt bitter inside with all that had happened and he wasn't ready to face her. She came at his side and sat close to him watching the dyeing fire. It was dark outside by now and there was no light inside. They were both grateful for the darkness hiding their fears away as to each other's reaction to the thoughts they hadn't yet spoken out loud.

"Paris…" Aalexia's voice barely reached his ear.

"I know Aalexia. I know you are right!" He believed that if he just admitted to it was going to make it easier on him; but it didn't and he still felt like he should open up about it and let it all out. But he had judged her and now he felt like a hypocrite to talk about his feelings towards the enemy.

"It's not about being right or wrong. It's about what we should do now."

"There is nothing we can do. I am failing myself and everything my father ever taught me. I will never be Hector and will never give my people enough trust and protection… I act like a rabid dog!... reckless and impatient. Don't you think I know?" And he looked at her and his eyes seemed bigger than she knew them, almost sparkling in the orange light of the ashes. She stretched her hand and caressed the chestnut curls, pushing them off his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't do much better either! Hector was older than you are and had Priam to guide him. You stand alone at such an early age with so much and so many depending on you. It's easy to panic. But you haven't slipped and you didn't let go. It's more than anyone can ask of you!"

"I would've died today along with my men if it hadn't been for Udores! He was the one to bring us back in one piece!" Aalexia smiled amused.

"Don't ever compare yourself with Udores! He is some sort of other breed of soldier! You don't want to be like him and hopefully you will never need to become like him! Let's just be thankful he was around. We all need friends or a scoop of chance in our darkest hour! This time it was him, next time maybe someone else!"

"There shouldn't be a next time!" He seemed angry with having allowed for things to go so far that morning.

"Things don't always happen as you plan them. People are unpredictable." She sighed. "Have you and Alcander decided when to move out to Apollonia?"

Paris took a moment still caught up in the image of the morning fight.

"Yes. I already asked the men to start putting together the carts. We will just leave a few tents standing so the women and children sleep inside. The rest of us will continue to wrap the belongings and get ready so that tomorrow morning at dawn we embark for the young kingdom."

_So soon?_ But she didn't say a word.

"I will help." Paris looked at her intensively. "What is it?"

"Do you wish to be here?"

"I will do what I must and be where I must, that's what's important!"

"But do you wish to be here?"

"Yes." Paris smiled thinking of his own feelings.

"I want to be with Pandora right now. But I'm not. And you want to be with Achilles. But you're not." And the mistrust to his words reverberated through the air. Aalexia took a deep breath not knowing how to reply to the truth.

"Nothing stops you from going to her." Paris watched her in silence and this time he wished the fire were stronger to help him read her eyes. He pushed a half burnt log into the fire, rummaging the ashes. The flames reignited and he watched them play for a moment then turned to look at her.

"I hurt her and I humiliated her in front of everyone. I didn't even give her a chance. And you were right. She didn't do anything to me other than being kind and looking after my people. What right do I have to face her now? To say what?"

"Apologies would be welcome, unless you're too proud."

"Well, if Achilles could do it…" and they both laughed for a minute.

"Tell her what you feel. Tell her what she means to you."

"It's not that simple Aalexia! I never had a problem going about women but I haven't dared do the same with her. There's something about her that stops me from acting with her like I used to with women!" Aalexia smiled. It was interesting seeing inside a man's head. It was such a rare opportunity and she listened fascinated.

"Then go tell her that! Tell her she is special!"

"And what if she rejects me? What if what I have sensed from her is not true and it was all in my head?" And he stared now, with such a frustrated childish face that Aalexia grinned knowingly.

"Trust your instincts or you'll never find out! How hard can it be to just be yourself?" Paris watched her in mistrust. "You are not Hector's brother for nothing! His blood runs through your veins as well! There is no way in this world that you don't have it in you to face everything that is coming your way! I trust you! Trust yourself and you'll do fine! And remember, trust comes not only from here…" and she pressed her fingertips against his temple "… but also from here…" and her fingers ran down his cheek, following the line of his shoulder to rest on his heart. They kept their eyes locked for a long moment as he searched for something in her to tell him different than her words but there was nothing. She bent and kissed him gently on the cheek and he closed his eyes. Tears surged under the pale eyelids and he felt like a little boy. His arms went around her shoulders and held her tight making her prolong her kiss for just a little longer. Aalexia felt happy beyond words, for the first time in a while, when she saw his eyes sparkle with tears. She caressed those eyes and the pale white cheeks and pressed her forehead against his cheek one more time, to make sure he feels all the love she had for him. She sighed than got up abruptly joyful with an idea.

"Wait here!" She turned around to leave the tent with Paris looking at her still confused. Then she turned around again facing him. "Don't embarrass me! I know what your capable of! I've seen you do it!" and she said it like she knew all of his little dirty secrets. Then giggled in such a girly way that Paris smiled caught in her childish game. He went to bring more wood from outside and get the fire started for the night. And when he returned he remained still with the logs weighing heavily in his arms as he saw Pandora standing in the middle of the tent. He expected to feel heavy hearted and somber, but somehow Aalexia had made it all go away and he just felt at ease with facing her. Pandora on the other hand, seemed to have fallen in despair and looked like a ghost, lurking, ready to collapse. Paris put the wood aside and worked on the fire standing with his back at her.

"Sit." And his voice came out gentle and kind. He was amazed. But Pandora did not obey him and continue standing. Paris saw the fire rising and pushed back from the growing flames. Then stood up, throwing his cloak on the bed. He took a moment before turning around to look at her. And as she stood there she looked more beautiful than before. Her long blonde hair was dangling on the sides of her shoulders, her skinny figure seemed to lean dangerously forward like she was ready to fall face down on the dirt. He came to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me." And his voice was almost whispered but in her ears sounded like a command. Her face rose and their eyes met and he knew she had been crying. Paris cupped her face in his palms and dared caress her temples and that moony skin of hers, wondering how come he'd never thought of doing this before. She didn't reject his touch. Her eyes remained fixed on his face, still waiting for the punishment she believed she will was coming. Paris sighed and let go of her face remaining straight in front of her.

"Do you fear me?" She nodded. _What a stupid question! Of course she does! You dragged her at your feet by her hair! _Paris rebuffed angrily to his own idiocy. "Don't." And he swallowed drily. "I did not mean to hurt you. I was angry, with everything that happened today."

"You had every reason to be angry. I lied to you." She sounded exhausted and broken.

"You didn't lie. I never asked. I didn't know." She blinked trying to keep her focus on him, but it seemed so difficult after standing in the dark all day, with nothing to eat or drink for so many hours. Paris grabbed on her shoulders again and pulled her closer.

"Tell me… am I wrong feeling for you?" And that's when her eyes sparkled with life for the first time, like his confession came as a surprise to her. Something she maybe wanted, but did not expect.

"My Lord!"

"Tell me!"

"I am not worthy of you and…"

"That's not what I am asking! I had my eyes on you before tonight, when I believed you to be Trojan. I still have my eyes on you now, that you are Greek. My heart can't tell the difference and I was wrong if I ever believed there was any." Pandora backed off to his words but he didn't loosen his hold on her.

"My Lord! I… I…"

"I am sorry for your loss and for everything I have put you through. I did not know of your husband. Maybe it's too soon to ask…" He didn't think for a moment that with her husband gone so soon she was probably still mourning him. But he knew he felt her close to him, he wasn't mistaken! Maybe she just needed comfort, and he misinterpreted her feelings. Paris continued looking at her but his mind was buried under all his newly discovered controversies. Pandora saw him diminish and took a step closer in the circle of his arms.

"You should have asked sooner…" And his eyes pinned in hers like arrows. "I was promised to my husband. I wished I felt about him the way I feel about you, but where I come from, women don't get to chose." Paris kept silent waiting for her to continue. She wasn't sure she should say more, but the warmth of his body so close to her infiltrated in her pores and softened her heart, melting her resistance. "Themaclis was a good warrior but a proud and feisty man and every day I was married to him I felt like walking into the sea and drown." And her jaw startled with pain. Paris felt the sudden urge to put her arms around her to hide her away from the painful memories. But he resisted the temptation letting her come to him in her own terms. She kept her eyes to the ground and breathed heavily for a little while, trying to regain her peace of mind somewhere. But when she looked at him again she was crying. "I felt relieved when I heard of his death. I am … I am so selfish!" Paris forgot about his timely intentions and scooped her up pressing her against his chest. Maybe he needed her comfort more than she did his. Pandora resisted him for a moment but then she just let herself be driven by the strong hold he had on her body. He curled his fingers in the long hair and gathered as much as he could in his palms, burying his face in that softness, inhaling her mild scent.

"Then I am selfish too for feeling happy to see you freed from him. So you stop hurting. So…" … _I can make you mine_. And her eyes demanded that he says it out loud. But he feared that it would scare her because it scared him to realize how serious he was about her. "Stay with me. I don't care about your past or your origins. I care about this!" and his palms opened wide on her back pressing her more against him and she almost lost breath. It all seemed dreamy to her. A little over a month ago she was imprisoned in a marriage she never wanted, with no way out and no future for her wishes and dreams, and now this foreign prince was holding her like no man held her before, with so much more care than her husband ever showed her in a year together. She dare hide her face in the hollow of his neck and the way his skin smelled stirred emotions so deep inside her it made her twitch away from him. But Paris had gone back to being the self confident heart breaker his brother so much dreaded and his predator instincts kicked in at full speed. Only that now the focus had changed and he no longer was interested in seeking his own pleasure; but sought to give her what she needed. His hands in her hair moved differently, no longer caressing but alluring, his eyes outlined a strange desire making her come to life, like never before. She fell prey to his call and Paris didn't hesitate to taste her. He went for her lips thinking he should be gentle. But a month of longing, of wondering what she would feel like didn't leave much room for tenderness anymore and he came down harsh on her mouth, sucking her dry of power and will, of thoughts and remorse. The hardships they've been gone through together since they met drew them together more than they hoped for.

Pandora gripped on his clothes, pulling on his vest as he pushed her back, molding himself against all of her. She didn't find the strength to resist him nor to hold on her feet anymore. Her knees were giving up on her and she kept to his body so strongly like it was the last stand before her collapse. Paris broke beyond her teeth and sneaked his tongue inside and Pandora moaned losing balance. Paris felt her slide off his arms, their lips being torn apart and he caught her in the last moment before she fell. He snatched her up in his arms worried and ashamed with his lust and forgetfulness at her fragile condition. He put her down on the bed, coming at her side to hold her. He pushed her head up on his shoulder and forced her hand on his chest, keeping it tight within his. Pandora remained silent with her eyes closed. Paris felt his body burn with the desire for her but didn't do anything anymore, letting her regain her strength. He smiled pleased with how she felt in his arms and how she reacted to him. Somewhere in the corner of his mind he hated Themaclis for having had her, for having spent any time with her at all. He took a deep breath in. It wasn't like him to feel so much for a woman after so little time since meeting her. It wasn't like him at all to feel so strongly committed to one woman alone. He enjoyed roaming from bed to bed, in all the little cities he went to, sleeping with lonely wives and so-called innocent vestals. Nothing ever kept him next to one for too long and Hector had an eye on him waiting for the day when one of Venus' sisters would make him stay.

Pandora looked at him and she found the strength to make him let go of her hand so she can caress his face. Her eyes apologized to him for being so weak. Paris smiled in return and kissed her again. This time, long and lovingly, supporting her weight, letting her feel his longing for her. The moment he let go it was his turn to apologize.

"I am forgetful of what I've done to you! Forgive me!" He said it fast pushing her aside to get up. She tried to cling on him and make him stay but he insisted, and then pushed the covers on her skinny body, wrapping her up to her chin. "Stay here…" Her lips parted ready to confront him but he stopped her. "I want you to stay here." _All the time_. She let her head fall back on the pillow while he rushed out of the tent looking for Aalexia. Pandora closed her eyes listening to the sound of the fire burning slowly a few steps away from her. The wind outside had grown stronger and it whistled through the cracks of the tent. Soon everything went silent.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"Here! Take this as well!" Aalexia pushed another tray of food in his arms next to the bottle of wine and the bread. "And this!" and she threw a blanket on his shoulder. Paris smiled and turned around carefully not to lose anything on the way. The he stopped abruptly and came back to her. She looked at him lovingly with that dirty apron on and her hands folded in her lap. Paris bent down and kissed her on her cheek smiling vividly.

"Thank you!" And Aalexia smiled in return mussing his hair. His young boyish face smirked with a pleased grin and she loved it. He cuddled against her shoulder for a moment longer than rushed back to Pandora.

Aalexia watched him step lightly inside the tent. And then her eyes remained fixed on the tarp moving relentlessly because of the growing wind. Adelia saw her smile and she wondered what she could be thinking of, that she had that peaceful look. She seemed far away from the camp and she gave her time to finish her memory; to feed on whatever was keeping her mind busy. But little by little the smile faded and so did the glow in her eyes.

She was feeding on Paris' happiness; seeing him enjoy Pandora, enjoy love, so natural and so beautiful. And she missed it. Adelia intervened.

"Come. I need help packing the kids!" and the way she said it made Aalexia laugh. She breathed in deep and followed her old lady in her tent. The big journey across the plains to Apollonia was about to begin soon and she would go deeper and further into Trojan land than she had ever been before. Further and deeper away from him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Lazarus, align the men. I want them on both sides of the convoy and send Oscillian ahead with two more men to scout the area. Keep the women and the children behind. The children go in the carts; the women can walk along with the rest of the men. Take only what is necessary. We travel light." Paris was agitated trying to fix the last details of the cross over. It was not a long journey, but the grains of time fell hard on those who lingered in dangerous places. He watched Aalexia from afar getting the children ready. It was still dark; they were moving fast and things got done fast. The men brought down the last tents where the youngsters had slept for the night. His eyes fell on Pandora as she helped Adelia to take the kitchen utensils and wrap them in a tarp. His eyes warmed up to her, and he trembled slightly at the feeling. A few hours in her arms, and he felt lighter and at peace. Behind him a few soldiers loaded the weapons in an open cart and Udores helped, pushing the heavy weaponry inside. The Myrmidon had resumed to his traditional Greek wear, but he didn't look less menacing. Yet, Paris got to appreciate his spirit and few teachings he had shared with him for the past week. He understood more and more what Aalexia had been telling him. But it was hard letting go; letting of her and letting go of his brother. Aalexia came to him taking the old apron off. He could see she was cold; she had forgotten about changing her dress and wore the same for almost a week; it got torn and the golden locks on her shoulders didn't keep the morning dew or chilly wind away from her skin. He pulled his cape off and wrapped it around her fragile body. She smiled holding on his hands for a moment.

"We are ready. Just tell us when." Paris smiled and his heart skipped a beat looking at her and thinking of how important this moment was and how much he needed her. But the more he watched her, the more his selfishness sank inside, lower into the crevice of his young mind; he was lonely in his pride; lonely in his fear. But he could not be selfish. Aalexia saw the fear in his eyes and she grabbed him by the arms shaking him gently. "It will be alright." Paris kept his eyes in hers piercing through the darkness. If such a tiny being could endure so much, so could he for the sake of his people. His regard shifted beyond Aalexia observing Pandora gathering one of the babies in her arms. He was ready to make a future for himself; and if he wasn't very well prepared for it, then he needed to learn fast if he was ever to follow into Hector's footsteps. His hand touched the handle to the sword, the sword of his people. _As long as a Trojan has this sword, our people have a future…_ His eyes cried out the pain remembering his father's death. Aalexia cupped his face and soothed the struggle inside. He smiled and kissed the inside of her hand then turned around and moved towards the men. Behind him Aalexia focused on Udores. He was saddling his horse, taking his time like he was waiting for something; lingering on his own thoughts. Afsar stood next to him making efforts to adjust the saddle on his horse. He had kept mostly to himself inspecting the camp for the past few days; but now he was a free man and he wanted to make the most of it.

"Udores…" He turned around, patting the horse on the long braded feather. The horse neighed hitting the dirt with his hooves, sensing the tension in them. She smiled getting closer.

"My Lady…" She sighed and placed her little hands in his squeezing hard.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." And she felt words could not really express how she felt about him. He held tight on her hands, responding mutely to her lack of words. "Go home, to your lovely wife and think not of what you leave behind. We will be fine." His lips twitched. _Neither of you will be fine…_ And he meant Achilles; he meant their souls tangled together, yet separated by human and godly intervention.

"My Lady…" But she hushed him silent. She did not want to risk hearing him calling her back, telling her how she should not stay. Her thoughts and his had to remain unspoken for their sake; for her sanity and for her ruptured soul to heal in time. He nodded and accepted this new compromise. "Maybe I should see you and the young prince to Apollonia."

"We will make it. Alcander will send a few men to wait for us half way into the plains."

"I promised to see you to safety…"

"It's hard to do that. It will take years before these lands are safe again." She smiled at the idea of having him around for so long. He bowed, smiling as well. He leaned against the horse grabbing on the saddle then pushed his body up in a swift controlled way. He pulled on the bridle then took another quick look around. Afsar remained motionless, watching him, not knowing what he was doing. The sun was slowly making its way to the sky. The carts were lined up and the men fretted around them, organizing the exit from the little valley. Paris was already in saddle coordinating the women to the back of the line. Their eyes met, and Paris remained motionless for a moment looking at the Greek warrior. His heart went out in appreciation to his care for him and for his people.

Udores' sight came back to the tiny woman still holding his horse in place. Her hand let go slowly and her eyes watered with tears as she did so. She hurt inside with letting go of her last remnants of him. Udores kicked the horse and went around her getting ready to move out, ahead of the men and back to the small improvised harbor. Aalexia didn't turn around to see him but felt his presence behind her. She faced the little passage through the mountains; she wanted to watch him leave until she lost sight of him. Life was strange; people came and left and she was about to witness another one leave for good. Udores came around looking at the same passage, keeping the horse steady at her side. He didn't look at her; he did not want to. Emotions were something he could not afford in the cold world of wars and battles. The horse took a step forward and Aalexia shivered making obvious efforts to keep her eyes set on the narrow path leading out of the bucket shaped valley. Udores stalled the horse and Aalexia closed her eyes too weak to handle the sorrow. She listened to the hooves stepping lightly on the wet grass; then it stopped. He couldn't have gone so fast! She opened her eyes and saw Udores facing her again; in one quick move he urged the horse ahead to then make it stop abruptly right next to her. Aalexia took a step back scared with the animal almost kicking in her face. He bent and swept her from her feet and to his chest, with her skinny body dangling at the side of the horse. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and held tight. Udores kept his arm strong around her waist, squeezing her to him, eyes closed, senses focused on her to a maximum.

Paris stopped to watch them from afar. They were ready. Lazarus looked at him from in front of the line and the prince gave the signal. The men started moving. The rusty sound of the carts awoke them to reality. Udores placed her back on the ground, gently and cleaned off the tears from her pale cheeks. A thousand thoughts stumbled down on his tongue but none could alleviate her pain and he knew it. So he kept them to himself as he turned the horse around, one more time.

Afsar looked at him getting ready and his eyes fell back on the Trojan Queen. Then glimpsed back at Udores who now watched him, waiting for him to follow. But the Persian hurried before her, halting the horse with a sharp command.

"My dear lady, if you are ever in need, Afsar-ud-Din will always be your humble servant to help with whatever these hands can do!" and he bowed his forehead holding on to his turban. Udores smiled swiftly without turning around. A kick in the animal's ribs and he sped through the men taking lead of the line and before long he disappeared into the narrow mountain passage. Afsar took one more look at her and steered the horse to follow Udores. The wind sneaked in from behind them, coming down in circles on her face, cooling down the fire in her cheeks, curling the chestnut strands around her skinny shoulders. The first cart followed on the path and soon half of the convoy disappeared between the tall rocky walls. Adelia reached her and pushed her gently in line with the other women. She didn't look at anyone; she had nothing to say to anyone.

The people moved slowly and the women stayed close to the last carts trying to keep the children silent. The mountains seemed taller than she remembered them being, the wind harsher and the silence deeper. As soon as they came out of the valley they steered right, towards the forest. The path enlarged and the people felt more at ease with having space to move around. The few soldiers left under Paris' command moved back and forth among the carts. Adelia walked next to the last cart, holding on to the railing, trying to keep up. She had tied this small pen to her waist belt. Aalexia caught a glimpse of it and smiled amused. The image of someone dear comforted her inner storm. The pen dangled in the folds of the dress as she walked, a little limply, dragging those old bones towards a new beginning. Pandora stood before her, keeping an eye on the horses, not to stray from the convoy. Paris rode back and stopped momentarily at her side. He leaned in the saddle and caressed her hair hurriedly before continuing down towards the end of the line. Aalexia saw him observing her with the corner of his eye as he steered the horse back towards the men. He disappeared among the carts and she resumed her position, walking calmly, at pace in the back. Almost an hour passed by when a few yelled commands made the convoy stopped. Little by little the rest of the carts came to a halt and the young women fretted not knowing what was going on. Adelia rushed her hand to feel the pen and let go of the railing moving slowly towards Pandora.

Paris galloped along the line with Heffe following close by. He stopped the horse and dismounted going in one of the carts. She watched in silence waiting. Heffe took both horses and handed them over to one of the young men, then came to Adelia whispering something. Adelia turned around to look at her and Aalexia saw her face change. For the first time since she'd seen Udores leave that morning she felt her heart racing back to a stronger beat. Paris came out holding something wrapped in the navy blue of the Trojan royalty. He passed Heffe and Adelia by and the two of them followed him. Pandora, the children and the rest of her household came along, keeping their distance. Aalexia's eyes widened the closer they got. Heffe and Adelia stopped letting the young Prince come before her alone. Paris looked at her and for once she saw Hector in the dark eyes, the same unbroken Trojan spirit she'd loved in him; the same strength and will, an endurance that made him be his father's son and not just any other young reckless prince out there. His hand was folded firmly against the thing in his arms. She wished she asked him why they had stopped, but somehow she felt this had more to do with her than with anything else so she remained silent.

"My beautiful Queen…" and his voice was stronger, powerful and clear as he bent closer to keep the eye contact going. "Will you find the power to forgive me for judging you? For not being strong enough?" But he didn't let her answer. "I hope you do. It will tear my heart to know I am not worthy of your trust and respect in all the years to come." Aalexia's lips parted but Paris still didn't let her speak. "I hid behind Hector and watched him fight our wars since he was younger than I am now. I hid behind father, knowing all the responsibility of the kingdom rested with him and there was nothing for me to do, other than fool around and be spoiled. And now, I hid behind my fear of facing the truth and rising to the moment; being what it asked of me; being the leader my people need. I missed Hector and father… I missed you and your guidance, your kindness, to light my way in these dark hours. And I stood alone waiting. And when you came – unexpectedly and happy was I to see you again before my eyes! – I dismissed you with a simple judgment, hiding yet again behind my rage and selfishness! I had no right and I still don't have any right to ask anything of you."

"Paris…"

"No! Please let me finish…" And Aalexia shifted nervously, not knowing where this was going. Now everyone was looking at them and they all fretted listening to their leaders talk. Rarely had the common people the chance to see their princes and queens discuss so freely before them and they were all ears. "I did not mean to hurt you." And she smiled. Men were always late with apologies; but as long as they did eventually apologies, she appreciated it. "I missed you terribly and I was angry with not having you around sooner… and at my disposal." And their bond grew stronger as they looked at each other. He touched her forehead slightly. "In here, you are somewhere else. You are someone else's and… and… no, let me finish! It's alright!" Aalexia wanted to fight him and say she was there for him. "Aalexia… it's _alright_! It's alright to be someone else's. We don't belong to one person alone and I need to learn how to share. Hector…" But Aalexia broke into crying. She couldn't discuss Hector with his brother anymore, it was too painful and she blamed herself too much. She felt sick inside and rushed her hands to her stomach. Some of the girls came closer ready to come to her side. Paris pressed his free palm on her shoulder, supporting her. "Aalexia…" his voice whispered. "You must listen so we can both be at peace. I can do this now." She took a few deep breaths then, still holding tight to her abdomen, she looked him in the eyes again. "Hector loved you and so did I. Father… father always believed in you making the right decisions and if Hector had listened to your plea back then, maybe he'd be alive today. But…" and he smiled bitterly. "… it's how things are and we have today to worry about now. I have not met Achilles, but if he is half of what I've seen in Udores, then he must be an honorable man. We all make a living, whether as a Queen or a warrior, we all hurt others with our way of being. It is not in our hands to judge when _we_ are not perfect. I just hope he treats you well, like you deserve."

"Paris…" His hand cupped her face, while he bent to press his forehead on hers, keeping their eyes locked in the same regard.

"You will always have a place in my heart and Troy will always be your home." A tear dropped down his cheek when he said the words that defined best his intentions. He'd been thinking about it since he discovered Pandora was Greek; since he learnt that his feelings never changed just because she was Greek. Aalexia trembled; the sickness came back and pushed up through her chest and into her throat. She managed to control it once again, pressing down harder on her belly.

"Are you too sending me away?" And she cried, that kind of crying that broke Achilles, that made Hector shudder in his throne when seeing it for the first time. Stronger men had failed facing those tears, he couldn't do much better.

"You should have never left. I know he sent you away, but he needs to listen. Like I had to listen. And maybe you need to learn how to speak for what you want. It must've taken you a lot of courage to be with him; I can only imagine. You've always been strong, but he made you invincible. So go tell him what you he needs to hear."

"You cannot force love on someone."

"I am no expert, but I'd say there is love where you're going; but someone has to take the first step. And we men are cowards when it comes to commitment." And he glimpsed at Pandora behind him, then back at her, staring at him. "And if he is such a fool not to admit it, you know the way back. I will be here. We will all be here." He stood up, smiling. Adelia came behind him and Aalexia saw her face flooding with tears. She rushed her to her chest holding tight, rocking gently, just like the first time they've met back in the camp. Adelia grabbed her by the arms shaking her, asking her to focus.

"Never regret! The world is smaller than you think and we will see each other again. Live life and be happy you've been blessed with the love of so many." She tore the little coral necklace she had around her neck and placed it in her hand.

"But…"

"It is mine to give to whom I want. It has been in my family for generations, passed from mother to daughter and now the time has come for it to go to…" and she dared look her Queen in the eyes "…yet another daughter…" Aalexia kneeled and kissed her hand. A gasp broke through the small crowd around her. She pressed the old ladies' hands to her forehead and sobbed like a child asking for forgiveness. Adelia remained in shock to her gesture. Never before had anyone bowed to her this way, a simple woman, with simple feelings. Heffe came and helped her up, wiping the tears away. She kept her hand in his, still looking at Adelia. The more she looked, the harder Heffe's fingers curled with hers, the wider Paris' smile got - the lighter hearted she felt. They were all like glowing particles coming together to form a rainbow over her rainy somber life and clear the mists away. Above their heads the sun shone brighter and the leaves had more sound to their song than a minute before. Paris looked at Heffe from above the women's heads.

"Take the horses and ride hard. You should make it before Udores raises sails. But you must hurry. If he rides as good as he fights, then you are running out of time." Heffe let go of her hand and went for the horses. Aalexia seemed to hear his words like through a dream. And oddly, there was no guilt and no blame for leaving them, for being sent back. Pandora came near watching her from behind Adelia's shoulder. But Aalexia was still wrapped in the motherly love flowing soothingly from the old lady's eyes.

"You listen to me…" and it woke her up a bit from the unconscious state of happiness. Adelia breathed in, not knowing how to tell her. "I want you to be very careful on the way back. Be careful what you eat. And don't sleep on the floor. Make sure you don't catch a cold, it would be hard taking care of any illness in…" Maybe she shouldn't say anything, maybe it was just her being tired. Aalexia watched her curiously. "… in a fragile state." Aalexia frowned. What fragile estate? "Don't eat fish from the sea. Eat cooked food and fruits. Ask Udores to get you some from the harbor. And don't let those wretched souls get you into their drinking! It might harm…" She stopped abruptly. Aalexia didn't understand anything anymore. Adelia resumed her advices. "You will be fine, just be careful. You'll do just fine. We all do eventually." _I wish I was there to help you when the time comes, but maybe one day you'll come visit and I will meet them… _

Paris interrupted her thoughts coming before her again. "It's time." Pandora came from behind him and hugged her tight. She didn't dare speak but her eyes said it all. Aalexia smiled and held her hands for a moment longer.

"You need to learn how to speak." Then she looked at Paris. "Because he now knows how to listen." They both grinned, lovingly, enjoying their mutual consent to her words. She turned around moving towards the horse and Heffe was prepared to help her mount. Then something came to her mind and she turned around rapidly.

"Pandora!" The young woman ran at her side. "I need your help with something. Maybe you can help me." And she bent whispering something in her ear. Pandora's eyes widened not understanding much of her request, but nodded as she was listening.

"I do My Lady."

"Great! May I have it? Unfortunately I don't think I can return it very fast…" and she smiled looking at the young girl blush.

"No worries My Lady… I am not going to any festivities any time soon!" And she ran to one of the carts. Paris looked at them both but didn't ask any questions. Heffe helped her up in the saddle; Paris came near and pushed in her lap the bundle in his arms. She grabbed it, uncertain of what it was. Wrapped in the clothing there was something rather heavy and tough. She looked at Paris and he sustained her look, urging her to open it. She pushed the folds aside and she moaned looking at the black amphora. She tried to control it, but she moaned again because tears were no longer enough for how much she felt inside. She bent and placed her lips long and hard against the golden lid; her eyes shut tight, her utter love and longing for the man whose ashes rested in her arms, ravishing through her like heat waves in the desert; drying the very soul in her. Paris lowered his eyes, the sight of her missing his brother made him miss the Trojan Prince just as much. He leaned against the horse's throat, feeling his heart race madly. Aalexia wondered why Paris gave her the ashes of his brother but was happy that he did. She probably didn't deserve it, which made her even more grateful. Paris looked up again, embracing the urn from a distance, with the warmth in his eyes.

"I kept a little for myself…" Aalexia smiled among the tears and went down to caress his face, like that of a little boy revealing a dear secret. Paris stretched and made her bend more to kiss her cheek, then each temple in turn, keeping his lips pressed against her face just a little longer. "Come visit." Aalexia giggled stupidly. She could not imagine Achilles coming for a visit to Troy. "I mean it." Behind him Adelia nodded, looking forward to the day when she will see her again.

Heffe brought his horse close to hers and helped her balance back while keeping a tight hold on her precious gift. Pandora ran back pushing the men aside for her to make it faster. She threw the bag on the horse, in front of Aalexia. She caught her breath, supporting her body against the saddle.

"I hope it fits you… My Lady!" Aalexia pulled the bag closer. She knew it would.

"Thank you so much!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Keea came running holding a small bouquet of wild bell flowers. "For you!" And she tip toed next to the horse, so sweetly but completely useless because she didn't even make it half way up to the horse's knee. Aalexia laughed while Paris scooped the blonde girl up to embrace Aalexia. She received the flowers with such an open heart, pressing Keea at her chest, with her little body wrapped all around her neck, so soft and tender.

"Look after the others! And always listen to Adelia!" The blue eyes met hers and she nodded making the golden locks ruffle around the round little face. Paris took her back, keeping her in his arms, with Pandora at his side. Aalexia smiled seeing the three of them and they both blushed looking at each other.

Aalexia waved to the others. Hands rose up in the air, waving back; small tiny hands, with the fingers unthreaded in a baby grasp, to the young strong hands, moving fast, gripping and releasing in strong movements; to the old wrinkled hands, tanned by the many years of labor and harshness, shaky and gnarled. She loved them all and she would miss them all. Heffe pulled on the bridle and the horses turned around gently. She kept her eyes on them for as long as she could and when she couldn't anymore, she struggled to turn around in the saddle one more time to see them. Adelia cried and Paris was smiling. There was hope; there was hope for him and there was hope for her; _even_ for her there was hope. He'd help her make _her decision_; he'd helped her make her choice and she felt fortunate to know she now had one. She turned around one more time; the small group of people got smaller and smaller. They just stood there, still waving, still looking for her. Soon the road twisted and she glimpsed one last time before the forest took over.

_Please Apollo keep them safe; keep the road open for your people and see that they make it safe to the other side. Much have they suffered; don't let them suffer anymore! _

In her heart there was hope; so much hope that even the Sun God could not deny it. The horses gnashed their teeth on the bit and quickened the step. The sun grew stronger above their heads and soon the light swallowed horse and rider into the distance.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The gates to Bithynia opened heavily and the same old man watched them intrigued. Heffe rushed inside and dragged her horse along. They stopped behind the gates and he advised her to stay put while he brought some water. She was exhausted and her back hurt like never before. She still held tight to the urn where her beloved husband rested.

"My Lady, we cannot linger here. Udores is moving fast and we must catch up with him. He has no reason to spend any more time in the harbor. If we don't get there in time…" Aalexia rejected the pain rippling through her spine and smiled, encouraging his plans.

"Thank you…" Heffe knew it was hard on her but they had no other choice. He rushed up the street with the gourd in his hands, seeking water. Aalexia wished she got off the horse, but she couldn't on her own. She felt dizzy; if she got off she either would fall or never get back up on the saddle. So she leaned against the urn, resting her cheek against the cold lid. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the forest around the fortress. The small village was as silent as before; people did not know a new battle for their freedom had begun and they remained locked in their houses. Soon enough the word will spread that resistance is coming from the North and there will be no more fear. Heffe hurried back, pushing the little black velvet sack in the belt pocket. Even water was expensive these days! He pushed the gourd up and she drank thirstily.

"My Lady, let me hold this for you!" But Aalexia was reluctant to let go of the urn. "It will be safe in here! We must gallop and I need to know you'll hold on to the horse with both hands or Adelia will kill me if something happens to you!" Aalexia smiled childishly. _My dear Heffe!_ She let go of the black mahogany urn and let him place it in the bag from Pandora hanging tight from the saddle. "It will be fine. It's made out of the best wood. It won't break!" And he patted the tough wood as he moved away to take his horse. "Thank you for your hospitality!" He waved at the old man standing guard as they moved out of the village. The soldier took another good look at her then closed the gates behind him. Aalexia listened to the sound of the rusty hinges and it all played back, like an image circling round to its beginnings. Only that she felt so much better now that she was leaving then when she had arrived here the week before. Heffe kicked the horse and she followed him, keeping an eye on the bag, to make sure the urn was safe. She pushed it under her leg and as she rode, kept it safe at the back of her knee, even though it made her so much more uncomfortable when riding. It didn't matter; it was important that the urn stays intact. Heffe looked back at her to make sure she was alright then kept the pace steady on the horse.

They've been riding for a few hours and they had at least four hours more to go before they reached the harbor. Aalexia was thankful with the path leading mostly through the forest, so she can enjoy the shade and the cooler breeze. So dizzy… so dizzy… She bent forth on the horse's neck. _Not now, not now_… She urged the sickness to go back and relieve her from its annoying pain. She tried to focus on Heffe's back as he rode in front of her. The image was blurring and it became whiter with each sun ray spearing through the tree tops. _Hold on, hold on_…

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"One more turn, My Lady!" But she barely heard his voice. She was stuck on the horse's back; stuck and in utter pain. She felt like all of her joints had blocked, that her back had broken and her eyes had taken all the dirt and dust they could possible fit in those small cavities. It hurt every time she closed them, like the eyelids were coming down rubbing against sand and not the white of her eyes! But she couldn't untangle her fingers from around the bridle to rub it off. She coughed a few times. Thank goodness the horse was intelligent enough to move almost on its own and follow Heffe around because she wasn't doing anything anymore to steer it in the right direction.

One more turn and a few small tents appeared. She frowned trying to see details but it was in vain. Heffe slowed down and directed his horse towards hers to keep them both aligned. He knew the journey had taken a toll on her but he was grateful she had made it so far as it was. The hustle and bustle of the small harbor made him agitated. He wasn't that young anymore to keep her safe against the many dangerous this place held. He pushed Paris' cape on her head and pushed her lower on the horse's neck. They needed to find Udores fast. _Please be here… _And Heffe looked feverishly around for the Myrmidon's ship. He was looking for black sails but saw none.

"My Lady… My lady… do you recognize the ship?" Aalexia pushed her head up and her spine reverberated with the pain, feeling like the vertebras in her neck crushed against each other as she pressed more to lift her eyes to the horizon. "Where are the black sails?"

"Black sails?..." She was barely hearable. "No black sails…"

"My Lady?"

"No black sails…" and she cried louder this time. Heffaistos focused all his attention on her. The horses stopped with all the people buzzing around them, carrying sacks and crates, clothes and fruits hanging from wooden sticks. Heffe looked again. Then it hit him like a rush of stormy winds that Udores was dressed as a Merchant when he first came to the camp. So he probably did not come with a Myrmidon ship. He pulled the horses in slowly, closing in on the docks. Small ships were bouncing slowly next to each other, tied up to the wooden pylons; but nothing resembled what he was looking for. Fishermen packed the nets tight after having dropped the fresh fish into the crates, while their wives were stumbling around the small market to buy a little something for supper, with their offspring curled around their legs, crying hungrily. Aalexia stood up slowly looking at them holding tight to their baskets, trying to comfort the little mouths yelling from among the folds of their dresses. The fathers peered from the docks, getting ready to go out at sea and throw the nets back in. At least Poseidon was merciful with them and gave them enough food to save their families from hunger, if Apollo had deserted them in the darkness. The Sun God ignored their prayers and was ready to go to sleep, for another day was ending.

Udores pulled harder on the harnesses. His eyes counted relentlessly the small boats, as the men watched him suspiciously from behind their sieved straw hats, mouth opened, letting their bad teeth stick out. Aalexia felt a rush of disgust spearing through her stomach and she bent back down on the horse. _What's the matter with me?_ She had seen worst things before, much grosser and disgusting than some bad teeth and she didn't feel this sick. Heffe stopped the horses to check on her.

"My Lady…" She wished she answered but she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she'd throw up. Heffe became more and more concerned. He rose in the saddle looking in the distance. A pile of crates were piled up on the dock and he couldn't see passed them.

"Raise the mainsail!" He caught on the words just in time to see the huge sail climb up the mast from behind the farrago of crates. His heart lost a beat realizing that it was Udores sailing away.

"Waaaaiiiitttttt!" And his voice thundered through the little harbor. But they couldn't see him and he still couldn't see them. He pulled on the horses so abruptly it jolted Aalexia inside out. She gasped, feeling an acid taste in her mouth, choking her and she knew she had to get off the horse. She tried to push her body sideways so she can fall off, but the moment she moved her stomach exploded with a burst of vomit pressing on her throat making it unbearable for her to hold anymore. She closed her eyes and let go; and it felt like she was falling off a cliff and when she was going to hit ground she will crash in a big puddle of pain and barf. Her mouth opened and the air came in a rush, so fast and so powerful, that she heard herself breathing in slow motion, like on a silent background. Something kept her in mid air, pressing down on her stomach and she couldn't help it anymore.

The world came down on her in a hurry, loud like a thunder.

"Let it out Aalexia!" The force keeping her afloat so far dropped her to her knees and she threw up until she was out of air. Her hair was dangling on her shoulders, but a careful hand kept gathering it together behind her head, keeping a tight hold on her waist, applying pressure to her swollen temples and pulsating forehead. She rocked a bit forward and a second wave came; the grip on her waist softened enough for her to lower more and vomit. She felt her body heavy like a rock and she allowed those protective hands to take care of her. Voices on the background, so many but she didn't recognize any of them. Then another one, stronger and very familiar from behind her.

"Bring me some water!" She lay back and his body was warm and supportive.

"Aalexia! Aalexia!" She opened her eyes slowly to see Udores looking down on her. She smiled faintly. "You gave me quite a scare!" He wiped her mouth off and then the sweaty face. She glimpsed and saw Heffe pale, kneeled on the other side, holding her hand. He smiled like a child relieved to have got away without being punished.

"Did I fall… off the horse?" And Udores laughed shortly.

"Yes… I made it in the nick of time to keep you from taking a mouth full of sand!" She smiled.

"I don't think there was anymore room in my mouth for sand…" Heffe laughed along with few of the men standing behind him.

"What are you doing here? Why did you let her ride like this! Look at her!" Heffe waved in defense, not knowing what to say first.

"Do you not know why I am here?" And Udores looked at her lovingly, happy to see her there, now that he was a bit more relieved to see her well. She was quite a sight falling off that horse! She could have as well fallen on the dock and hurt herself more when hitting the wooden boards. He was thankful for his military training, shaping him for fast maneuvers and swift actions. He helped her up and she struggled to free herself from his hold and walk on her own but he refused to let go. He held her close while he said her good bye to Heffe. The old man cried and she didn't find enough comforting words for him.

"Please be careful on the way back! Please take care of all of them… and Paris! He needs men like you and he has so few!" Heffe nodded and hugged her again. Then looked at Udores and he wished he told him to care for her, but he knew he would. He wished he sent a message to Achilles and tell him to give her the world and something more on top of that, if he could, because she was worth it. But he didn't; nonetheless, Udores knew and he told him so through the strong hand shake he gave him before embarking. The men pulled back the board from the dock and Udores put Aalexia down, making sure she holds (held) on to the railing as the ship moved slowly away from the little bay. Heffe walked to the end of the dock standing still, watching the sails rise; watching how the Aegean carried her away. His long dry hair, bleached by the passing of time, curled around his eyelashes, sticking to the moist wrinkled eyelids. Another tear came down and drowned the few grains of sand stuck to skin.

_Good bye my child… May the Gods keep you safe!_


	37. Chapter 37

Another day sleeping and still it didn't feel like she had enough. She rolled in bed and she loved the sensation of the fur rubbing gently against her skin. She slept naked every night, remembering the touch of his bed on her body, a thrill she tried to forget; but now, like a spoiled child, she rediscovered the pleasure of indulging in this forbidden sea of emotions. She felt a secret joy to know that she was free to experience it again and she lavished on it, with such unrecognizable want and hunger. She kept her eyes closed, keeping warm, with the furs pulled up to her chin and her hair spread all around in a messy tangle. She breathed in and out, slowly listening to the sound. She inhaled and exhaled her happiness and her breathing helped slow the heart beats and cool down her brain; she was overpowered with emotions and she struggled to get a hold of herself. She boiled with an incredible bliss; so much that she feared her skin was glowing from the excitement. She was radiant and it was amazing to her that she could change the state of her feelings so quickly. Maybe Adelia was right and she had grown up so much faster, becoming more conscious of her emotional changes, acknowledging them better and quicker. She was impatient; she wanted to get to him faster, but she'd have to wait for at least another week more.

Her smile faded away slowly. It still hurt to leave her people behind, but she had to urge herself to stop being so dual in her feelings. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to focus on the reality at hand; and the reality was she was no longer part of her former life; she was, hopefully part of something better. _Achilles…_ she was scared about seeing him; about telling him the truth. What if it was all in her head and he never meant more than what he had already given her? A night together; a moment in time. What then? Achilles could easily find a replacement; he didn't even need to ask because women were throwing themselves at him. She felt like a stupid little girl. Why would he ever choose her to spend the rest of his life with, when he could always have fresh meat? _But he gave me more, I know he did…_ She ran her hands on her breasts, down the rib cage and on her belly. She shifted position under the blanket, straightening her back, drifting away in her thinking. Her back still hurt every now and then and she still felt sick most of the time. She was worried. She did not want to be sick now when she had something so important coming her way. She needed to be strong and have enough courage to face him. Achilles may have turned her invincible in the eyes of the world, but she was nothing but a leaf in the wind when she stood before him. Her hands ran back up her skin and circling the soft curves of her breasts. Her eyes opened searching aimlessly at the ceiling in the chalky light. Her fingertips ran down and around the round globes, pressing gently. She didn't remember them feeling so hard and round; and painful. And it wasn't that time of the month either.

Time stopped for a second when she thought about it and instantaneously her mind jerked away from it. But she couldn't shake it off. Her thoughts ran wild trying to remember when she had her period the last time. She was never worried about; she never really kept track of it. And with everything that had happened, it had all been so confusing, her health had taken a bad turn and her period was either missing or coming in too soon; she couldn't tell anymore. She couldn't remember and she felt frightened not being able to explain her constant sickness as of lately; Adelia was right – she had never really been a sick child; never had much trouble with diseases even as an adult. Could it be possible? But she'd been with Hector for almost three months and nothing happened… so… now, just like that? She got up suddenly, holding tight to the covers, breathing heavily. She wished she had paid more attention to Adelia's late night conversations with the younger women in the house. She taught them so many things about life, men, pregnancy and raising children. But she never really listened. She had other more urgent issues on her mind than thinking about conceiving children when there was no man for her; not anywhere close! Her eyes closed and they hurt with how hard the veins in her eyelids and temples pulsated. A sudden scream of panic burst behind the closed eyelids mocking at her ignorance! She threw the covers away and stepped lightly on the wooden floor of the boat. She moved carefully to keep her fragile balance because the belly of the ship kept shifting gently rocked by the Aegean waves. She stopped in the middle of the room shivering a bit from the cold. It was probably late morning, a week and a half after leaving Troy. She turned around looking for something to look into and she found a shield, massive and shiny, supported against one of the pylons. She felt ridiculous with her sudden want to take a look at herself, but she couldn't fight the urge. She took the shield and dragged it closer to the light coming through the small hatches in the walls. She pushed it against a crate and struggled a bit to position it so she could have a better look. Her heart raced madly knowing that she was walking around naked under the deck when a handful of men swarmed above her head, with their heavy steps and thick laughter. She stopped several times listening carefully to their movement, always peaking at the door to be prepared if someone came in.

She finally was happy with how she placed the shield and took a step back looking at her reflection. It was distorted by the gruffly shaped metal but it was good enough for what she needed. She paced slowly in the beginning not knowing what to look for. Inevitably, she first looked at her belly, tilting her head right to left to perceive the difference. She was so skinny, her shoulders and knees looked almost like a skeleton wrapped in skin and a little muscle; she grimaced at the image and came closer inspecting her legs. A bunch of bruises and cuts from the tall grass and many branches she had dragged her feet through while running around mad in the Trojan camp. Her thighs had taken the worst blow after so many hours of continuous riding with Heffe. The last bruises were finally healing, but they still looked all sick and disgusting. She passed her fingers gently on top of them without pressing fearing they would still hurt. She took a step back turning her attention back to her breasts, looking down on them. They were harder, rounder and fuller. She pushed them up and she felt ridiculous for behaving like a frustrated teenage girl, too obsessed with not showing or not having enough to show. But she remembered the reasons of her frustration were significantly more important than those of a hormonal teenager. She let them drop slowly and they bounced back gently; because of the chilly morning her nipples had swollen and darkened in color and she blushed remembering Achilles nibbling on them. The feeling of his mouth on her released memories in her body so alive and raw, it made her legs curl to suppress the desire. She swallowed with difficulty, trying to focus. She looked down at her belly again and it did stand out a bit; a bit more from where she was looking at it. Her heart skipped a bit. She looked at the shield again and at the image staring back at her. She turned around gradually, not wanting to reveal the truth at once. And as she did she sucked it in, straightening her back, holding her breath. _What are you doing?_ The girl in the mirror looked like a stick; like a stick with beautiful perfect breasts. She forgot about her belly for a moment staring at those white globes thinking she'd never really looked at herself that way. And she let the air out and her hands fell to the side of her body, her back relaxing into a more normal position.

And there it was; why did she not see it? Maybe because she always wore black and her dresses were rather large and she was so skinny! But there it was and whatever panic was in her transformed into an incredible painful joy. Her stomach stood out, swollen in the lower abdomen, round and motionless. Was there life in there? It wasn't much, but still she was afraid to touch it because she knew how it would feel.

"_So much talk for nothing! So many wasted words, thrown to the four winds!" Adelia rushed into the kitchen wiping her hands off, angry and disappointed. Aalexia watched her silently peeling the potatoes. She worried at night thinking that Adelia might be right about Samira's sickness; and not because she did not want another child in the house, but because it was so hard making a living. Another mouth to feed could be such a burden! Yet she admonished herself the instant she thought of things that way! A child was a blessing, and one more little soul in the house could only be joy and a reason more to fight for another day. But beyond and above her genuine love for children and care for her people, her eyes remained sad. We, mortals are such selfish and cruel creatures and the true intentions of our hearts are undeniable, despite our best wishes, logic and reasons! Despite what we've been taught and regardless of whether we admit to them or not; it's a struggle not to be mean; the Gods are using us as urns for their evilness and it is up to us to decide how much of it we surface… but we are all bad and we make of the world our arena to play the Gods' dirty games of fate! Aalexia watched the fire burning for a moment, lost in the words of her father. They must be placing bets to see how many mortals could actually prove themselves worthy of the Elysian Fields after they've cultivated all their bad seed in our souls since birth… what a gift!_

_She looked at Adelia grabbing the garlic from above the stove, smashing it with the knife handle against the wooden table. She always did that when she was angry; she didn't have the patience to peel each clove in turn. She blew the flakes away and threw the cloves in the mortar, grinding it thoroughly. _

"_So it's true…" and she smiled unwillingly. Maybe she wasn't such a bad human being after all! Adelia groaned, pressing down the pestle. "It's alright Adelia. It's no use arguing about it now. She needs to calm down and… and we will take things as they come!" Adelia speared her nervously._

"_Mindless girl! I told her, and you, and to the rest of these young amazons in the house, to be careful with men! They are nothing but birds of prey; owls they are! They only seek one thing: to feast on the weak!" Aalexia agreed with her, but she knew those owls displayed tempting plumage and the call was irresistible for the unknowing naïve girls. _

"_It's easy straying…"_

"_Straying!" and the old woman's voice got so steep it almost screamed out the words. "Straying is holding hands and leaving the shelter of the mansion at night to cuddle in the barn! Straying is kissing and smooching like monkeys! Putting yourself on a plate to be served for dinner is not straying! It's stupid! And I taught you all better than that!"_

_Aalexia was caught in between laughing and sighing. Adelia was right but things were never that simple. _

"_She was not naïve, she was in love. And she still suffers because of that. So don't make it worse on her!"_

"_I'm not making it worse on her! She has done a great job herself! Now she will have this child to remind her for ever of… of her love! Pfff!" Aalexia shook her head and went to grab Adelia by the shoulders._

"_Don't judge her so harshly! I know she's already in pain with the entire situation as it is. I am not here to tell her what's right or wrong and neither should you."_

"_Maybe not me, but you should! Because she is not going to feed this child on her own! She will do it with your help and without it, she wouldn't make it out there!"_

"_She wouldn't make it without our help Adelia! Just like I wouldn't have made it without all of yours either…" She let go and turned towards the fire, carefully removing the lid from the boiling pot. "I know she was wrong giving herself to Axel, but what's done is done. Who knows, maybe I would have behaved the same way if I felt like she does about him. Life can make you act quite unpredictable, against all of your beliefs…" and she smiled realizing how she was forced to take decisions she never even believed to be possible before life placed her in hot spots. _

"_You are not like her! She was selfish not thinking about the consequences of her deeds! It's not just her and the baby, but everyone else in this house will have to make efforts to support them both!" Aalexia followed her to the table and they both sat down and the old lady sighed not feeling ready for another baby crying in the mansion. She nodded, taking a deep breath. _

"_I am too old to keep raising babies… They take all of my energy!"_

_Aalexia giggled._

"_You have so much to give!" Adelia looked at her in a mild reproach, enjoying the mistress's hand on her shoulder. "Now, what must we do to take care of our young mother to be?" Adelia puffed again, going back to her dispiriting attitude. _

"_Well, I guess she won't be able to do any heavy work from now on. Soon enough she will have back pains with the weight of the growing belly. And less tea for her; just linden tea with honey. And no more sea fish."_

"_But she loves that!"_

"_And it's cheap too!" Adelia should have been the treasurer to the royal palace. No one knew numbers better than she did. Aalexia smiled thinking how she hated keeping track of the money; but they had so little of it that it didn't take much to make the calculations._

"_Well, we will make an effort…" Aalexia smiled tapping gently on the wood. _

"_Ihm… She can have some fish, but not any fish. Not the cheap one." And she was displeased with the idea._

"_Why? Fish is good! And Heffe always brings it fresh from down the cliffs; he meets with this new fisherman there… he made us a better deal than old Arcantos did!" _

"_I know it's fresh! But it's poisonous for the baby!"_

"_How can you tell?" Adelia looked at her reprovingly._

"_I've lived long enough to deliver many babies into this world. And I've seen some scary things happening to children who were born on the shore, with their mothers being fed only fish or too much of it. They say they are poisonous to the pregnant women and there's no smoke without a fire, so I'd rather not take the chance to see it happen in this house!"_

"_So what fish do we take?" Alexia watched her interested but her aid took her time in remembering. It had been at least five or six years since she'd thought of such things. That's how old the last baby born in the house was. _

"_Don't take…hmm… tuna and… mackerel… I know there was something else but I can't remember!" Aalexia made a note in her head to remember that. Then smiled thinking that usually that was all the fish they could afford. _

"_We'll find something good for her… but I don't remember you forbidding Hestia to eat fish when she was pregnant!"_

"_You don't remember because you didn't worry much about that back then…" And they looked at each other realizing how time had passed by. She worried less a few years ago, when her father could still look after things. Life seemed much simpler than it did today. Adelia took her hand and held it tight smiling. And Aalexia smiled back taking that crooked smile inside her heart, warming up to it, comforted to have someone at her side to look after her. _

"_Don't worry." Adelia's encouragement came in her straight and to the point manner. _

"_There is so much to know in life and I don't hold all this knowledge. What would I do without you?"_

"_You have time to learn, like we all did. Life will dictate the steps to take and the rhythm to it all." She got up and picked up the spoon to mix the garlic in the stew. "And bringing babies into the world is a woman's thing. No one really teaches you what to do; but when the time comes you will know and you will be fine. Like the rest of us." _

It rolled down slowly, following each indentation on her cheek, shaping a wet path on her skin before reaching her pointy chin and fall to her feet. Then another tear dropped down the other cheek and Aalexia knew in her heart that time had come and she felt at peace with not knowing… much. But she trusted she would be fine, only that this complicated things so much more. She looked down at her belly again. _Dare I touch…_ She opened her palm widely, spreading the fingers to cup as much of it as possible and then slowly placed them on the sides of her bloated stomach. The skin was stretched, but delicate and warm. She turned more to the side so she could have a better view of her profile. It couldn't have been anything else. She barely ate so it couldn't have been the food. And she was throwing up so often there was probably nothing left inside her anyway. So where could the bump come from? The belly stood out quite prominently especially because of her skinny figure. If she had had some meat on her bones she would have probably looked like she had a bad stomach ache but like this, the only other thing bigger than the belly was her butt. She giggled. The tension dissipated when her eyes shifted again to her breasts. _Unrecognizable…_ And she smiled. Her eyes wondered some more around her body, touching, pressing and feeling to see if it was all really there. Soon she was cold and she reluctantly put the dress on. The swollen tummy was again nicely tucked away under the folds of the black dress. She shut her eyes tight feeling a rebuff of her earlier happiness, only that now it felt different. A mixture of utter excitement to the realization of her pregnancy and the suspense and fear of having to tell Achilles about it. She thought her future couldn't become more uncertain than it already was; but it looked this little surprise Achilles had left her with, had other plans for her. Be as it may, there was no turning back.

A knock on the door and she turned around still caught up in the magic of the moment.

"My Lady…" Udores bent so he could pass under the low threshold. Aalexia looked at him and she wondered whether her face betrayed her joy. Udores took a careful look at her. "You look much better this morning My Lady!" She smiled and it was the purest, sweetest smile she'd given him since they left. "I am glad." He bowed to her and took the cloak inviting her outside. She was dying to tell him but she held her horses, still undecided whether it was a good idea telling him. Whether she was pregnant at all – she liked dreaming about it. She warned herself silently to stop doubting.

"I have prepared something special for you today. It's noon already so we cooked something. I hope you like it. And that your stomach suffers it this time!" And Udores smiled helping her up the stairs. She took his hand gently and stepped into the early afternoon breeze. So much blue; it made her heart startle remembering the last time she gazed on it and the feelings she tried on back then. She breathed the salty sea air in deeply and stepped lightly behind Udores who glimpsed at her hesitant to her unusual change of attitude that morning. She sat down on a crate looking out at the sea. She ran her fingers through the hair untangling it gently, enjoying the wind playing smoothly through the silky strands. She felt like singing but that would have been ridiculous; so she started humming. Sounds came out of her nostrils like a lullaby, sang late at night to a sleepy child.

Udores stopped behind her amazed holding the tray in his hands. Maybe it was the wind but he heard it clear enough; she was humming. She was happy and it soothed his heart to see her this way. He sat down on the floor and pushed the tray in front of her. Aalexia looked at it and gasped like a child, looking all elfish. She stared in his eyes for a moment giggling.

"I… I don't think fish is a good idea!"

"But it's fresh My Lady! The men caught it this morning." He looked worried and she already felt bad for ruining his good intentions.

"No, no I know it's fresh but…" _I made a little discovery!_ She swallowed fast getting ready to tell him. She looked around at the men, but no one was interested in the two of them. She slid down from the crate and on the floor next to him pulling on the cloak, wrapping her bare feet in it. Udores was even more intrigued. She had become serious all of a sudden. She bent forward leaning against him trying to say something but the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth right.

"I… I think I am with child." And when she said it out loud the sound of it collapsed on her shoulders in a harsher reality than she imagined it before. Now she was sharing it with someone else other than her consciousness and it felt like she had just stepped on hot coal and waited for her skin to burn and hurt. Udores stared at her so barren of any expression. Never before has he been so plain about his feelings. His shoulders lowered, his eyes moved quickly left to right, letting the information drain into his system. Aalexia watched him and she realized how difficult it was going to be talking to Achilles about it, if with Udores she felt like throwing herself overboard already.

The Myrmidon pressed his hand to her cheek, caressing over and over again, so tender and so lovingly, yet with the same blank stare.

"Udores… say something. I need you to say something." She whispered, almost desperate for to hear him speak. But then she saw why he couldn't do it; his jaw was trembling and tears were glowing under the heavy black eyelids. She backed off at the sight. Those red eyes did not fit the harsh features of his face, the tanned skin and the grey hair. Yet the tears were there, making their way down into his beard. She felt the urge to hug him but that was out of the question with all the men around them. It was astonishing to see him cry; a hug was too much to ask for now. He fell back and wiped the tears off, taking his time in finding the right words. She heard him sigh.

"I knew I was doing a good thing taking you home but I never dreamt I would bring him back so much more… so much more love."

Aalexia's lips curled with mistrust, like she was unsure of his words.

"Why the face My Lady? He couldn't have been more blessed than this! Immortality will not look him in the eye like this child will! Immortality will not hold his hand when he draws his last breath! It's a miracle it happened! Never have I thought to witness this…"

"Because he never really wanted it… and maybe he won't want it now either!" And the truth was that she feared more for the future of her baby than for herself. How easily it is to change perspectives, how easily it is to become insignificant to a greater purpose, and their child was now more important than anything else; more important than him; more important than her. She did not want to make hasty decisions. She would fight for this child with everything she had; but she hoped she wouldn't have to. For now she just admitted to part of her thoughts.

"Yes it is a miracle…" she whispered more to herself, thinking how she got pregnant in one night when she had spent so many nights with Hector and nothing happened. The Fates must've tangled the threads to her destiny.

"Show him no fear. He preys on other people's fear and he does it only because they allow him to! So don't let him!" Udores was giving away his master's tricks convinced that it was the right thing to do.

"I love him Udores…" And tears came down her face, drying in the wind. He smiled childishly. "And he is right. Love makes you weak, but only in the eyes of that whom you love, because you can't fight them, you can only love them. So how am I to fight his convictions, how am I to judge whether it's right or wrong for him to seek immortality, if this is what he wants?"

"Things have changed and I fear for him." Udores shifted position and supported his weight against the crate peering into the horizon. "He left for war thinking about you. No focus, no purpose, no will." Aalexia startled understanding the meaning behind his words.

"He is the greatest warrior of our times! Don't think that way! Remember, he was born for this and he is the best at it!" Udores looked at her in silence.

"He is nothing but an empty shell now." He turned his eyes again towards the endless realm of Poseidon. He smiled and his voice cheered when he spoke next. "But this empty shell is about to shine with pearls again; rare and beautiful pearls no sea in this world will ever bare!" And he poked her humorously. Aalexia giggled to then laugh, pleased to see him relax.

"Take me to him Udores. Don't take me to Lyrnessus, I don't have the patience to wait for the war to end to tell him this!" Udores fretted.

"That place is no good for you. And it takes so much more to get there and the journey would ring out the little strength you still have left. You need rest, especially now and someone to take care of you. The last thing I want is you in a war camp with Menelaus hovering about the place! Achilles would kill me on sight!"

"Nonsense! I will tell him I asked you to!"

"So he can kill us both!" Aalexia laughed for good.

"Don't be silly Udores! Have you done nothing against his will, ever?" and from the looks of it he hadn't. Aalexia shook her head smiling. "It is now or never! I must do this before I succumb to fear and doubt… and I can't do it without you. If you believe he thinks of me, if you believe _this_ will make a difference, then you must do this for me! We'll do it together!" Udores weighed her words, still unconvinced this was a good idea. It meant they had to sail for another three weeks down the coast before reaching Phlegra. He rubbed his coarse palms against his face, several times, trying to think if he had the courage to embark on such a mission.

"You know… I am a retired soldier now. I could just go back to my wife." Aalexia wished she felt bad for dragging him back into a war, but somehow she knew he was up for the challenge and he wouldn't have missed the moment for the world.

"I dare say, my friend, you need one last adventure." And they looked at each other intensively before Udores smiled defeated.

"Achilles does not stand a chance."

"I hope so. I have the best of weapons!" and she caressed her belly gently. Udores peaked but he couldn't tell much. She patted him on the shoulder. "Soon enough, Udores… soon enough!" He already felt the chills of the up coming events.

Achilles never thought of anything else in his whole life other than war. Women were but a tool for him, an instrument for pleasure; and the best advice he ever gave a child in the very rare occasions when he spent time next to one was to never fear death or he would never be like him; adored and feared by many. Yet, here he was, his faithful servant, delivering him everything he avoided most; everything he ran away from for years. In the back of his head Udores tried to pick the name of a God to send a prayer to; but no God in Olympus would have the power to protect him or his cargo from Achilles if she failed to make him see…


	38. Chapter 38

Aalexia stood tall on a crate with her eyes closed, inhaling the strong fresh breeze, holding on to the railing. The dress flew relentlessly around her legs and the gold sparkle shimmered shyly in the morning sun. She took her time that day to untangle her hair braiding it in a complicated twist, knotting the hair strands together with two of her golden hair bands that Achilles had given her before she left. She was beautiful and Udores couldn't take his eyes off her as he sat a few steps behind her, contemplating. Afar in the horizon, the rocky shore of Phlegra rose majestically and the image of her against those jagged cliffs made his heart shiver; fragility against roughness, purity and obstacle. Even the wind seemed to cool down its temper to keep her hair in place; but it blew strong enough to make the dress mold on her swollen abdomen. Almost two months into her pregnancy and she looked like she was going on four. She glowed and there was a spark in her eyes every time she caressed her baby bump. It reminded Udores so much of his wife and when he learnt he was going to be a father for the first time. No war and no army, no matter how big and fierce had ever created such devastating emotions in him, contradictory yet overwhelmingly happy thoughts. He could only imagine what it would create in Achilles' mind; Achilles, the man with no country, no allegiance, no God. The man who always stood alone, despite all his Myrmidons and all his women. The loneliest soul who had everything through having nothing at all. Udores swallowed in painfully; he craved to see him having a life outside the battle field but he never thought he'd see it happen. And now that he did, he feared it thinking that he had followed him to these far away lands to offer him mortality when maybe Achilles had not yet grown to that kind of understanding and acceptance where he could appreciate such a gift. But he had to hope; his eyes lay on Aalexia once again. Her hand rested on her stomach, caressing it gently.

_You brought in a girl and then you traded her for a dream; now I'm bringing back a woman to turn your dream into a nightmare. _Udores smiled thinking how Achilles always tried to escape the mortals' routine of having a family and settling down. _Immortality is attainable; happiness is not. Now she is here to show you just how difficult it is to be happy. _Udores frowned with the panic gripping on his heart again. He felt exhausted with just the thought of docking and seeing everyone's faces when looking upon her. He turned around admiring the sea, supporting his weight against the railing. _Please Zeus give me strength, all mighty and powerful Zeus, help me help your son; don't fail him this time I beg of you! _ And for once he didn't feel bad judging and admonishing a higher power. He glimpsed at her as she stood motionless, calm, gazing silent into the horizon. She alone knew her inner turmoil when looking at the shores where all her answers were. Udores smiled; she had put an ounce of meat on her and she looked a bit more human. He found it hard to keep focused on one thing and his thoughts shifted again to what was waiting for them once they docked. He hated himself for being so unstable; it made him weak and useless. He did not want to think about it, but he had to consider even the worst scenarios. What if Achilles was reluctant; not to her, but to the child? What if his godly cravings had taken more of him than his simple human mind was prepared to admit to? Maybe there was no change in him… what would he do then? Would he stand up for her; would he fight his master to defend the Trojan Queen? He felt torn. No man and no God had the right to lay a hand on a pregnant woman, and Achilles was no exception. He knew what he had to do and his hand automatically reached for the sword carefully placed between his shoulder blades. The Myrmidon within was back and he rejoiced it thoroughly; the black armor had in time became a second layer of skin for him and he missed not wearing it in battle at Achilles' side. And perhaps now, he will wear it again in battle but against him; if he must.

Aalexia turned around looking at him and she shone like a Goddess. Dying for such beauty was a better death than he deserved. He smiled back and she felt comforted knowing that once again he would be at her side. She looked at the cliffs growing closer and closer. Her fingers clenched stronger on the wooden railing. She had prepared for this moment for almost three weeks. She meditated with her eyes wide open, thinking of the miracle this child had brought into her life. And for once she did not think so much of Achilles, but of herself. Udores had stopped in Lyrnessus to reload the ship with supplies, spending the last money they had on a load of peaches, fresh meat and vegetables. She was fortunate to have encountered her father in both Priam and Udores, even though the latter was such an unlikely image of a father when he drew his sword out. She giggled setting her eyes on the small dock appearing from behind the rocks as the ship took a small turn towards the Phlegrian shore. She breathed in so loud that not even the wind could hide the sound. Udores started instructing the men on how to approach the docks and lowered the merchant flag. The men looked scared; they were nothing but simple sailors usually working on trading ships. Some were too young to have ever witnessed a war. Udores had to pay a little extra to convince them to come this far. And he knew that whatever would happen on the shore, had to happen fast or they would not stay around to wait for them for too long. It put even more pressure on him and he tried to clear his head from so many worries. He came next to her and pierced into the camp set on the sandy beaches. The soldiers had already spotted the ship approaching and the alarm was sounded. Will he be waiting to see what happens or will he ignore Menelaus' call as usual? _Please ignore it!_ Udores didn't feel ready to face his master first thing after setting foot on land. The water in the small bay was too shallow for the ship to sail close to the dock. Udores had two men jump in the water and bring a boat from the shore. Aalexia fretted watching them swim vigorously towards the pier. Soldiers approached them quickly and she almost didn't breath much for a while waiting to see what was going on. They could've as well just killed them.

Udores didn't feel much at ease either. He paced behind her nervously. He swayed around and pulled her cloak off one of the crates and came back wrapping it against her tiny shoulders. She looked at him catching his hands in hers.

"No Udores. Not this time."

"But My Lady, the men… the soldiers." His eyes ran wild on the growing number of soldiers waiting for them on the shores. He wished he was a demigod too, or to have at least one third of Achilles' power to be able to defend her if need be.

"It will be alright." She smiled facing the sea again.

"I need you to get to his tent safely!" he urged her to pay attention to him and to comply with his request.

"And I will! They are probably in as much shock as we are afraid of them!" and she laughed shortly. Udores shook his head laughing as well, tensely, but laughing nonetheless. He let the cloak fall to the ground and remained behind her shielding her back, getting a feeling of her body, finding the right spot to be around her, so he can cover all bases. He struggled not to take the sword out and have it at hand when they docked, but he did not want to look too aggressive.

The conversation on the shore ended and the two sailors were given one of the boats. Udores saw a Greek soldier leaving the crowd gathered on the dock, running towards the tents. _Now he'll know!_ The men brought the boat near and Udores rolled out the wooden ladder to the side of the boat. He went down first, and then urged the men to keep the boat steady for her to come aboard. Above, Aalexia looked down worryingly. She'd never done this before and the narrow steps of the ladder looked so unstable. She dreaded the long dress, limiting her movements. She gathered it together and got closer to the edge. One of the sailors on the ship pushed the crate in front of her and helped her up so she doesn't have to jump over the railing or stretch too much to get a grip on the ladder. She supported her weight on him as she passed one leg across the edge anchoring it firmly on the first step. She had to let go of the dress to keep her balance and now because of it she couldn't see anything below. The sailor kept a steady grip on her arms as she moved the left leg on the other side of the ship. She breathed in quickly with sweaty temples._ You faint-hearted chicken! You can't even climb down a ladder, and you want to face him? _She giggled at her own thoughts pausing to catch her breath. She grabbed the ropes to the ladder and made an effort to lean on one side and glimpse at the next step. Down below, Udores was ready to catch her if she had fallen. He didn't know how it would all end up, but he was there to catch her. He felt ridiculous. In a life time of war he had never worried like this. Men didn't need much care or attention; they didn't like it anyways. Men were looking for honor and pride, even though sometimes it killed them. But a woman at war was something he had not experienced so far and he felt compelled to keep an eye on her at all times. Women could also kill a man, much like honor and pride. He smiled still careful at each step she took. He was about to enter the pits of hell, so why not enjoy the trip. She finally made it down and he grabbed her by the waist pulling her in the boat. She turned to face him, holding close, clinging onto his shoulders until she was sure she had regained her balance.

They looked each other in the eye and smiled and Udores invited her to sit down, while he remained standing behind her in his warrior manner, scrutinizing the distance. The sailors started rowing and the motion of the boat sent a wave of sickness in her stomach. She rocked forward a bit and her hands clanged on the wooden board she was sitting on. Udores placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lean back against his knees and she did, taking a deep breath of air. She was no longer smiling; it seemed that the boat was going faster than it did before when they had first taken it of the shore. And it was illogical, because now it was heavier, but it must've been in her mind. Her hands rested again on her belly, now a bit more prominent due to the sitting position and because of the golden cordon holding the dress together below her breasts. A rush of panic washed through her. Maybe Udores was right and she should have taken the cloak and not let the soldiers see her baby; or Menelaus. Panic slowly turned into anger remembering the old drunk, his stinking breath and heavy rough hands on her. She made an effort to stretch on the dress' folds to make it look larger. Then took the veil off her shoulders and placed it on her head, letting the golden embroidery cover her forehead down to her eyebrows. _You must be careful!_ She forced herself to look up front and keep her hands away from her stomach. She was so fond of her baby, talked to him so much and caressed him on his warm inner cradle that she found it hard not touching anymore. Her eyes rose and she saw the faces of the men on the dock, waiting for her. The sailors pulled the boat close to the wooden structure and the Greek soldiers grabbed the ropes tying the boat to the pylons.

Udores stepped on the pontoon and took a minute to look around and make sure everyone was clear about his role there. And the look in the soldiers' eyes told him they did; they'd seen Achilles' Myrmidons in fight and this Myrmidon looked just as menacing; maybe even worse. They took a step back making room for him, but stayed close enough to see what he brought in. Udores turned around and reached for her, stretching his hand. Aalexia looked from behind the veil and placed her little hand in his holding strong, while stepping on the dock. The dress flew gently from the edge of the boat, above the blue waters and onto the dirty wooden floor of the pier. Her heart raced madly and Udores kept his hold firm to make her feel secure. She looked up and felt small. The entrance to these lands was narrow, sided by huge bare cliffs, looking like autumn leaves in the afternoon sun. Yet it was large and deep enough to hold the entire Greek army in its belly; nature had a way of making you feel small, like a grain of sand in an hour glass. It was cooler here where the sun couldn't reach and she pulled the veils around her more. The men looked at her like Artemis herself had come down from heavens to be among them; she was such an apparition amidst weapons, wounds and wild looking faces. She searched slowly with her eyes through the crowd and the more she looked, the heavier she breathed, sinking so much air in her chest that it hurt. Her lips shivered barely as she laid eyes upon the barren silent war camp. The tarp to the tents moved gently with the wind and the flags fluttered with a sound she recognized. Above the shore line there was a solid rock terrace and above it Menelaus had built his tent, to watch down upon the valley. It must've been his tent because it was as big as a palace, barring the Greek flags. But there was no color to the entire scenery; just the smoky butter like color of the tents melting into the mild gold of the sand patch they were set on, the red of the cliffs up in the air, the blue skies above and the grey of their armors. And yet, her eyes stumbled on a spot of blue skies down here, among the mortals. And it was staring at her with such hunger and disbelief she snapped back. Udores didn't move a muscle; he didn't bow, he didn't lower his head. _It is now or never!_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

_**Minutes before**_

"I am wasting time on these savages and your incompetence is becoming most taxing!" Menelaus yelled at his advisors spilling the wine while gesturing exuberantly. He got up from his throne and walked around on the carpet laid in front of him, pacing nervously before his generals. "I have spent too much time in this shit infested hole for you to ask more patience of me! I have even brought you reinforcements like you asked, just to get me my victory! And yet here we are still talking about it, while those barbarians feast on my sorrow!" And he snarled at his soldiers like a fat pig, disgusting and gross.

Aphareus looked down annoyed with the speech. He'd heard it one time too many but there was nothing he could do. He glimpsed at Achilles who didn't seem to find his place. He rested supporting his weight against one of the pylons of the tent and looked absent minded, his eyes staring blankly at the torches burning slowly before him. Aphareus sighed; Achilles wasn't himself lately and nothing of what he tried worked to make it better. Some days he refused to wake up and battle, other days he went at it with a vengeance killing everyone standing in his way that it was hard stopping him. Menelaus lavished on it, because it had definitely helped striking fear into the enemy, whenever Achilles ran unleashed scorching everything in his path. But Achilles, the mighty warrior did not enjoy it. Did not enjoy the fighting, the winning; the looks of the men when he walked among them, cheering him for having led them into battle and bringing them back alive. Aphareus knew where the Myrmidon's peace of mind had gone but one must live with his decisions and now it was too late. The Trojan Queen was lost; Paris, if indeed he was alive, would never give her back. And why would any woman want to be at his side, knowing that she'd always come second? Surely not Aalexia; her feet were too deeply rooted in the ground to let herself down this way. And Achilles didn't know how to fight for love; only for land and glory. He didn't have the weapons to fight for feelings; it asked too much of him and took too much of his precious time. Yet he suffered because of it and Aphareus felt bad for the lonely demigod.

"Are you even listening to me when I say, attack them! These are my soldiers, my men and they are here to die for me! So I am asking, lead them into battle and finish this!" Menelaus' squeaking brought him back to reality. Achilles watched him with a bored look. He crossed his arms against his chest, and the muscles tensed under the tanned skin. He wore his black vest and the long waist clothing, with leather sandals, strapping around his legs up to the knee. He played with the laces to one of the leather bracelets around his wrist.

"Achilles!" Menelaus' voice should have caused him to grimace, but not this time; not in a while now. The Greek King couldn't stir him so easily anymore. His blue eyes stared from behind the shadow of the thick blond eyelashes. Menelaus came close, still holding the empty glass of wine; he was desperate enough to invoke his worst opponent as his closest ally. "He led the army in battle two days ago and we had them run like wild bore for miles! And he is one man with a handful of soldiers following him! Yet when you go with the hundreds you shame me! Maybe I should just have all your heads and let him lead the army from now on!" If any other man than Achilles were addressed this way by the King of Kings, he would have probably bowed with gratitude and respect for being honored this way; but not the warrior of all warriors; not him. He wasn't a bit interested in the proposal and the way he shifted from where he was sitting moving towards the exit, let Menelaus know he didn't care what happened to his army.

"Achilles!" Menelaus could not stir him just as fast, but he always found a way to do so in the end. Achilles remained with his back at him, turning enough to take a glimpse at his face.

"I am not here for you. Remember that. I could leave tomorrow. So I suggest you leave their heads where they belong or you may not have anyone to lead your armies at all! Unless _you_ want to do it…" and he grinned ironically. Menelaus closed his eyes in the attempt to control himself. A soldier rushed inside pulling the vest on his naked body. He passed Achilles by and dropped to his knee in front of his King.

"My Lord, a ship is approaching. It showed a merchant flag but now they lowered it so… we are not sure. Men are standing ready."

Menelaus looked intrigued and for once all his commanders seemed to take interest in something other than his blubbering.

"One ship you say?" The soldier nodded. "War ship?"

"No My Lord! Smaller ship."

"How close?"

"They stopped a few feet from the shore and sent men to the docks asking for a boat."

"And?"

"I don't know My Lord. I was sent to let you know." Menelaus groaned unhappily. He pushed his heavy robe on his arm to be able to carry it around and stepped outside followed by his generals. Aphareus came next to Achilles who stayed behind.

"Bored?" Achilles looked at him with a smile in the corner of his lips.

"I could never understand how you could put up with this for so many years!" Aphareus laughed wiping the sweat off his forehead as they took a few steps, following the crowd.

"I just ignore him. You know how it goes. Old men talk while the young men die." The King of Ithaca patted him on the shoulder as they came outside the tent. "What do you make of this ship? More reinforcements?"

Achilles narrowed his eyes looking for details as he watched the ship in the distance. There was something familiar about it. But his thoughts never came close to the truth.

"Maybe Menelaus ordered dinner for us… and a show!" And he smiled seductively at the show he had in mind. Aphareus laughed grabbing him by the shoulders, pushing him forward as they came down the path towards the soldiers' tents below the rock terrace. As they approached the men made way for them to pass. Menelaus had stopped keeping his distance from the docks, frowning at what he was seeing. And he saw the woman come aboard the small boat his men had given the sailors on the ship. But he could not make out who the stranger was.

But Achilles recognized the black armor and recognized how his best man stood tall, inspecting the shore. And his mind ran wild with questions and anger and joy at the same time. Why was he disobeying him? And who was this woman? Because this woman could not be her! He could not see her face, but _this woman could not be her_! Because if a star had broken free from the hands of Nyx and fallen on Earth, then it must've fallen before his eyes; because she shone bright in the shadows of the red mountains in her pure white dress embroidered with golden lace and silk veils; like an apparition he recognized deep inside – he'd seen it before; long ago. He couldn't take his eyes of her and a want so urgent and so painful stroke inside his heart, his jaw muscle flickered uncontrollably. He turned his eyes from her to take a break from the hurting memory. But he felt it; he felt his forehead burning with her sight set on him and he dared look in those eyes again; those eyes taking and asking everything from him. And if a minute before miles seemed to keep them apart, now the distance disappeared and time stopped while their minds got caught in the same embrace, across the sand patch, across the many men standing in between them… across two months of being separated. He dare not think of her name fearing that she would dissipate like smoke if he mentioned it. But every fiber in his body called for her and she answered his call.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

She kept her eyes on him and with each step she came closer, holding so tight on the dress, she thought she was going to tear it apart if she only jerked her hand a bit harder. Udores followed closely in her foot steps. A few of his fellow Myrmidons had also come down from where Achilles had set camp and observed in disbelief the little procession following the Trojan Queen. Arctinus had just finished washing when he saw the gathering at the docks and came swiftly knowing his master was there as well. On the way he grabbed his sword, because he always had to be prepared. But no one prepared him for this and now he watched as mesmerized as the others how Achilles' former guest stepped lightly towards them.

She stopped before Achilles, a step away, too close for comfort but not close enough for her to feel his warmth. And unlike Udores when she had told him about the baby, Achilles did stare, but his eyes told her a million things, burning so intensively making it hard for her to stand her ground. She breathed through her nose because she thought opening her mouth would make her weak, showing how much she needed the air to keep her afloat in the sea of emotions she was now slowly being dragged into. She was grateful for her many years of standing up to men; it helped her control the broiling desire to jump in his arms and rest, for just a moment, away from the entire world. But she was here for a purpose and she had to stay on track and play her one card right; not right – _**perfect**__. _She smiled, such a candid daring smile it made him narrow his eyes, like she knew he would when he couldn't understand fully what was going on. His lips were dry and he pressed his tongue gently above the lower lip, squeezing with his teeth on it for just a moment. Aalexia knew she had his attention now, so she moved away from him, in slow small steps, looking for his tent. But she didn't see it and she became agitated. With the corner of her eye she saw Menelaus eyeballing at her, mouth opened and all, it almost made her giggle. Behind her Udores glared at Arctinus signaling him to show her the way. He knew how important it was for her to get through this with her head held high and without losing focus. He was so proud of her; it must've been a terrible thing for her to walk alone among so many men watching her every move; and above all, with _him_ hawking on her, waiting. Arctinus didn't hesitate; he forgot about his master and where his allegiance was and complied with Udores' request, taking lead, showing her the way to their tent. Aalexia thanked him with a smile and the hesitance in his eyes vanished; he was just glad to see her again. She had surely turned the day around for all of them. War seemed a distant memory when you looked in her warm eyes and he enjoyed his chance to beam in them even for a moment.

Udores came before his master facing him. But Achilles had come to his senses and he looked back at him with his predator eyes, demanding answers. Deep inside he felt a level of adrenaline so intense, an unimaginable strength just because she was there, in his grasp, that he burst with energy and Udores sensed it. And he sensed it in a good way. Achilles bent forward taking a closer look in the eyes of his devoted Myrmidon, pardoning his disobedience, to then turn around following Arctinus and Aalexia. Udores helped a smile from surfacing; Achilles had his toy back and he loved the game, but the situation was as tense as it could be.

Arctinus helped Aalexia up the rocks and she stepped careful not to slip. Achilles caught up with them and jumped ahead of Arctinus taking her other hand. Arctinus let go of her and he bowed rapidly, in retreat. Achilles signaled him to go and he obeyed, returning to Udores. Aalexia looked at him and this time she breathed through her mouth because of the effort and because she wasn't ready to feel his touch on her. Not yet and probably not soon. But as always he did things his way. He continued walking holding her hand, keeping her close, not looking at her but feeling her through every pore in his body. His Trojan was back; he didn't know why– but he cared to know. And he knew the perfect way to ask questions; the only way he knew how – the only way he got the answers he needed from her without a shadow of a doubt. Her body never lied.

He smiled as he pushed aside the tarp to his tent, inviting her in. The moment the light was left outside and other than their breaths there was no other sound inside, his hand reached for her veil pulling it down forcefully. The material flew to the ground exposing her as she stood with her back at him. Achilles groaned to the sight and moved closer swiftly, placing his lips on the back of her neck, long and sweet. A world of sensations came to life behind his closed eyelids as he inhaled her bitter-sweet almond smell. His hands roamed up her arms, sliding down on her breasts cupping them, feeling their weight. His fingers grasped on them firmly, squeezing, playing with the hard nipples lunging shamelessly through the thin material. Her head fell back on his shoulder unable to control the rising level of heat in her body. She moaned resting against him, feeling his hands grab harder on her flesh. His lips came up on the side of her neck and he sank his teeth on her ear lobe. Her body arched and her hands pulled back clanging on his clothing. She trembled with the desire to have him to point of crying. Achilles took a moment to breathe softly behind her ear, feeling her shake from the same longing that scorched him on the inside.

She had just answered his first question. Now… the rest.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

**Happy Easter guys and see you all in about a week for part two of this chapter **

**Have a great time with your loved ones!**

**IA**


	39. Chapter 39

She felt his breath, fitful and hot, blowing the thin strands of hair, tickling her ear as she laid her head against his shoulder. He kept his eyes on her face, on her skin so close to his lips. He only allowed his senses to feel her, without letting too much of his body mingle with hers; he feared he was going to lose his control too fast. And he needed to sieve her in, her smell, her warmth – sieve it deep in his system to heal from the painful longing he endured for months. Aalexia kept still not knowing how to react; fearing he'd discover her secret too soon and she wasn't ready for it. First she had to sink her senses into the pleasure of feeling him close again. So neither of them moved; Achilles began to rock gently, left to right, still holding tight, with his palms firmly wrapped around her breasts. They felt bigger and harder than he remembered them. _Desire…_ and the very thought of her body aching for him made his groin pulsate for her. He let his lips softly kiss her ear lobe, creating waves of pleasure to which Aalexia barely kept her ground. She yearned to turn around and curl her fingers in those blonde strands and claim his lips with everything she had. Her hands started shaking and grabbed stronger on his clothes, not wanting to betray herself.

His mouth followed her jaw line and his left hand came up her chest and onto her neck clearing his way to her neck, exposing every inch of pulsating skin, for his hungry lips to take over. She sobbed and it sounded stronger and louder than she wanted it to be. His right palm fell down her breast reaching for her ribs and she panicked for a moment. Standing as she was, he surely could not miss her baby bump. She coiled, pushing her breasts out, calling for his hand back and he obeyed smiling, pleased with seeing her want more. His palm cupped her breast again squeezing harder and the little pain she felt made her blood rush through her veins faster making the want for him burst like lava in her abdomen. She thought pregnancy would make it better, that the motherly feeling she had experienced for weeks would appease this fire inside her, would make her more rational and in control when it came to him. But this child was not the fruit of an austere relationship, but of a passion burning fiercely and distance and time could not tame it.

_Enough!_ His hands pulled away suddenly and just as abruptly grabbed her by the shoulders spinning her around to face him. The motion made her dizzy beyond her control and she clanged on his shoulders shutting her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep her stomach from bringing it all out. Achilles watched her confused for a moment; she seemed in pain. It had never occurred to him how tired she must've been from the long journey to these far away shores. But the man inside craved for her so desperately that he ignored all common sense and denied her the time to relax. He would make her relax, the best way he knew how. She was in his veins and like a drug, he needed more and more of her to keep himself at ease and he hadn't taken his medicine in quite a while. And like any drug addict he couldn't wait any longer. Her eyes opened slowly and gazed into his; he could not understand why he had feared them for so long because now he wished he could plunge into those murky brown eyes and stay forever. He cupped her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs; Aalexia watched him as he licked his lower lip several times in the attempt to control himself and take it slowly. But there was no time for taking it slowly; she was so drowsy with wanting him she barely kept steady anymore. She pushed on his shoulders, making sure their lower parts did not meet, forcing him to step back towards the bed. Luckily enough, because she was still so skinny, whenever she lay down her belly wasn't so noticeable. If she could only get to that, then he wouldn't know right away and she would have the time to find the right words to tell him. But what she could not prepare herself for was his response to her want for him. He almost ripped the clothes off his body throwing them on the ground with such speed she almost didn't see it happen. Next thing she knew, his hands were back on her, unlocking the pins on her shoulders, tearing the back of her dress, making his way rapidly to her skin. He crushed her against him when pulling the dress down her shoulders, but was too busy tasting her to feel her belly pressing against his own. Whatever fear she experienced before, vanished now that her fingers finally got a grip of his muscles as they flexed struggling to make her break free from her clothes, flickering and hardening under her touch. She closed her eyes, with her face hidden at his collar bone, indulging in the sensation of having him wrapped in her arms again, with that fresh ocean smell in her nostrils; she risked a kiss on the side of his neck and such pleasure struck inside her already collapsing brain that she shivered visibly.

Achilles felt her lips on him and felt her trembling. Somewhere in between getting her naked and being gentle, learning how to control his emotions and wanting madly to let her know how much he'd missed her, he managed to surface a smile seeing how overwhelmed she was from such a simple gesture. The dress finally fell to her feet and he tried to take a step back and admire her beauty, like he wanted to; like he dreamt to. But she threw her arms around his neck and stopped him from getting away. He wanted to see her, but he wanted to be inside her more so he didn't fight when she threw herself at him with her little body hanging down from his neck. He encircled her waist and pulled her closer but she suddenly let go and turned them both around, like in a dance. Achilles smiled, but something in her behavior made him suspicious. She wasn't like that; she had built the attitude to be around him but she wasn't that fearless yet to play around with him that way. There must've been a very strong reason because of which she did it now.

Aalexia managed to keep him focused on her eyes; she knew he had grown suspicious of her and he took advantage of it allowing him to find that reason in her eyes; and indeed he searched deep and long for it. She was grateful with the chalky light in the tent helping her hide her plump contours. She took a step back towards the corner where it was darker, approaching his bed slowly. Achilles followed closely by and she made sure she kept his hand in hers while moving away. He remained in the ray of light creeping in through the tarp and Aalexia caught her breath seeing the blue in his eyes sparkling like crystal in the sun. The way the light molded on his face, made it look harsh; immovable and invincible. His lips so perfectly drawn, his honey colored skin, his golden hair curling down his shoulders. She wished she had the time to pray to the Gods to allow her to have him for longer than today, but there was no time. The Gods will not make him stay; she would have to and with each moment he grew more and more restless as to her strange behavior around him. She lay down gently, making sure she didn't lose balance and as soon as she stretched on the animal skins she felt relieved knowing now she stood a chance to have some peace of mind before telling him.

Achilles came at her side dropping slowly to his knees. His eyes searched for her body, looking for those details his mind had recorded and replayed for days, but it didn't suffice. He looked at her face again; she was waiting and he trusted she was ready for him because he simply did not have the patience or the resilience to take it slowly this time. He came before her and slowly pushed her legs up, spreading her knees apart, wide enough for him to fit between her thighs and he loved crawling up her body. He might have not had the patience to do everything by the book, but he always found the mind strength to torture her a little bit more right before having her. Aalexia couldn't help a feeling of shame raining down on her when he opened her to his eyes; no matter how dark it was inside, no matter their history together, he always made her feel like it was their first time making love and she felt too young and girly and completely shy. She giggled considering the contradictory emotions in her head, thinking she was baring his child, so they couldn't get more intimate than that. But her brain storm died when his body took over, shadowing hers as he laid on top of her and she pressed her palms against his hip bone trying to prevent him from pushing too heavily on her belly. _For how long can I do this? …_ But he wiped her thoughts away when he lowered his mouth on hers and he did it so slowly, so tenderly, barely tasting, barely kissing that it stirred her more than if he had plainly took her mouth like she expected him to do. But Achilles wanted to taste, wanted to remember and against his own predicaments of rushing things, his feelings for her gave him unimaginable strength to care and protect, even from himself and his damaging lust for her.

In her head she tried to match the feeling caused by him claiming her that way with something else she had experienced in her life, but nothing matched. Not so intense, not so life consuming, not so overwhelmingly blinding that, yet again, made her feel guilty with making Hector fade away compared to Achilles. No even Achilles matched himself, their first love making or their first kiss! This was ten times better; maybe because they had been separated for so long; maybe because she thought she'd never get to feel it again. But whatever it was, it was taking her breath away and if it weren't for the child in her womb she would have unleashed herself in ways she once considered improper and undignified.

Achilles nibbled on her mouth just a little longer, but when she bit on his lip forcing a response out of him, he didn't hesitate to answer. His arms came to life, going underneath her, pulling her to him in a way she could no longer resist. His lips parted and he made hers part as well, letting his tongue roam freely from the rosy lips downwards in her mouth, choking all her moans, stealing the air away from her. But she didn't complain and with how she thrust against him, he knew she wanted more; and the way their lips came together, her deep moans and her legs pushing on the side of his, hurt whatever reason inside his head. His hands reached down pulling her knees to him and before she could even prevent him from reacting, he launched his hips forth, striking deep inside her, pressing his hips so heavily on hers, rotating gently, in circles, from a higher angle. Aalexia coiled suddenly beneath him; her hands fell down on the bed; unable to make out any coherent feeling, caught in between the immense pleasure of him filling her insides and the pain that struck in her womb. He kept circling slowly, tactically from so close, that she felt her thighs spread to a maximum. And when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she heard him moan in her ear, so hard and deep it made her shudder. He stopped and kept still for a long while, pulsating inside her, loving the pressure her walls were adding with each movement she made. He went back slowly, then pushed back in, calculating each move, savoring every thrust; but slowly was no longer enough and his hips changed rhythm drawing closer to an end. He dreaded not taking his time to please her, like she deserved, but he would have plenty of time next time, and the time after that… Right now he needed to appropriate her again, to let her melt down in his blood stream and allow her to open the locks to his heart, where he had hidden her for safe keeping. And like a good wine she sieved through his pores and dozed his senses, turning him forgetful at the world around and all its meaning; it was all futile and meaningless if it didn't concern her.

Aalexia tried to catch her breath feeling the pressure of his shaft inside her and in a flash of reason she wanted to let him know. But Achilles didn't let her. He switched to her mouth again, withdrawing from her and she quickly pushed her body downwards on the bed trying somehow to make sure he wouldn't penetrate her so openly anymore. But he was concerned with her breasts now and took his time to taste them; he cupped them one at a time, weighing them, curious like a little boy, massaging them tenderly, and then bowed to trace their contour with his tongue, under and around the soft globes, following with his mouth the enlarged dark pink nipples. He bit on them hungrily and she twisted trying to cope with the bolts of pleasure scorching underneath her skin, down her ribs and into her belly. She moaned again unable to control or refrain from grabbing on his hair, bringing his face closer, wanting more. And he gave her more, more than she could handle. He rushed back to her mouth and after pressing his lips feverishly against hers, got up on his knees and pulled on her thighs up to meet his, spreading her legs, deepening his fingers in her waist line to keep her steady. He looked down at her core and his lips parted with the sight of him driving himself inside her, seeing how his shaft slowly disappeared inside her walls and then come back out, hard and swollen. He thought he couldn't grow any bigger, he thought she got the best of him, but this woman and her body literally enhanced his manliness to an extent where he couldn't believe it either. Aalexia screamed with how deep he went in and her voice reverberated through his foggy brain but he never took his eyes off where their bodies met. His hands left her waist and went underneath grabbing on her buttocks, squeezing, pulling her closer. The sight of their bodies joining repeatedly, the feeling of her body cushioning his shaft so tightly, this limit he felt when inside her made him want to push in more, have more and break that barrier. He scooped her up in his arms and pulled her to his chest and the movement made her slide on his cock so abruptly and so deep that a sharp pain bladed from her groin and into her belly making her scream. Achilles stopped and tried to look at her, but she wouldn't let go of his shoulders, breathing heavily. All the desire and lust in his veins impeded him from understanding clearly what was happening. But somehow he realized he was hurting her so he released her from the pressure he was causing inside her and just held her tight until she caught her breath and was able to look at him. And when their eyes met he knew there was a reason to her behavior earlier and to her hurting this way; her eyes never lied and he saw her hiding her regard from his.

"Aalexia?" She took a deep breath, gently filling her lungs with air, fearing it might hurt again if her belly got too swollen from the breathing. Achilles bent his head a little trying read her features better in the deem (dim) light. He caressed her face forcing her to look him in the eye. The way he stared demanded answers. In the silence of the tent the air coming out of her nostrils sounded too loud for such a small gesture.

"I…" And he frowned, waiting. Aalexia took a look down between their bodies, making some room for him to have a better look. The way she was sitting in his lap right now made her belly so much more visible. She let go of him and just kept her right arm around his neck so that the little light sneaking in through the tarp fell on them revealing her precious gift. Achilles followed her eyes staring blindly at her body exposed before him. And it was like his eyes were opening to her for the first time since that morning and all things started to make sense. He reached for her belly hesitantly. _Please, please believe it! Please believe it that he is yours!_ Aalexia tried to make her heart obey into a steady pace, but she was already panic-stricken watching his hand get close to her bump. The same hand who speared Hector sending him to his death; the same hand that was feared among mortals as much as Zeus' hand was feared among the Gods… the same hand that will now touch her baby, the most defenseless and fragile creature he had probably ever laid that hand on! She trusted his good heart, but she knew the warrior inside him never left and it was him she feared the most. Her eyes widened looking at details she would have otherwise overlooked before: the way the veins under his skin had swollen and pulsated, how big his hand actually was, how strong and fierce it looked; that, and the contrast between his dark tanned hand and her white soft baby bump made her shiver.

But then his palm landed gently on her belly and his eyes startled with a flicker disappearing as quickly as it appeared. His eyes followed his fingers going around in circles on her swollen abdomen. He rested his palm for a moment going back to her eyes.

"I am with child." And the confirmation came swiftly to his already fearful heart that now lost the frenzy from moments before sinking into a lower almost unperceived beat. _A child…_ the word sounded so strange to him. Yet it meant nothing to him. And then from nothing, the Furies threw him on the opposite side of his personality, where he was struck by a fit of rage, the warrior inside him thinking of fowl play and conspiracy, already seeing the chains of a meaningless common mortal life cuffing him down, ruining his dream for immortality. He struggled to dominate the demigod. She was trustworthy! Even the demigod had to see that! She wouldn't do anything to hurt him; him and his dream! Would she? His eyes cut through her like a knife through bread and Aalexia supported his sight on her with all her might, but she was ready to burst into crying. Minutes passed and he was still staring at her deciding her fate and that of their baby and his eyes betrayed the storm raging behind the clear blue skies in his iris. Aalexia couldn't hold it anymore; one tear, then another, rolled down her pale cheeks and she let go of him falling back. He reached for her automatically and pulled her back. But by now she cried, his indecision hurting her more than she thought it would. She knew she shouldn't have had high hopes, but deep inside she wanted to see him rejoice; faster, visibly. Achilles watched her tears fall and remained blocked, sealing away both the man and the warrior, afraid to let either of them out.

_You are too weak! _The man behind his mental bars groaned disapproving with Achilles; love was no weakness! _You… you'll kill them both! You'll kill all of them for allowing this to happen!_ The warrior foamed infuriated to see his life (life's) work go to waste for such a small creature bound to his fate! No one's fault… no one's fault! He let go of her, and got up facing the pylon in the middle of the room. He saw the armor shinning mildly in the afternoon sun creeping on the metal, making it shine. He saw the helmet, placed majestically on top; the helmet that made him recognizable to his enemies, that made them flee before his sword even came closer to their chest! That armor was his strength, that sword was his power! He was unique when he wore them and he was nothing without them. Just another insignificant mortal blessed with a gift which was useless outside the battlefield. Women were weaknesses he could easily handle, men were a force he could easily manipulate… children were something he could hardly understand and there was no place for confusion in his life! He turned around swiftly to come to terms with this impediment in his way. They will both live to see another day, but far away from him!

_…far away from me! Away from me… away from me…! _ The words resonated in his head as he laid eyes on her again ready to spit his truth out. But he came unprepared. It was so easy taking decisions with his back at her, and so hard putting them into practice once he faced her. None of her influence on him, none of her power to make him feel humble and small had faded away. And she didn't do anything in particular for it. He watched her standing there naked, so skinny and fragile, with her beautiful body crouched waiting for him to slay her. She had gathered the knees to her chest as much as her swollen belly allowed it and hid her face between them, letting the hair wrap her shoulders down to her waist. She looked like a baby; that's how _his_ baby probably looked like inside her womb. The word collided so strongly against his will, his intentions and everything he stood for bringing tears to his eyes. He took a step forward and fell to his knees next to the bed, ashamed with having wanted to hurt their child. Ashamed with having been a mindless warrior, ignoring the survivor in her, the strong spirit that dwelt in this woman who had crossed the sea to be at his side and who bore his baby even though she knew he might have her head because of it. Did she trust him that much? What was she thinking of coming here looking for death?

"I have met many people in my life, very few wise and even fewer with a heart. Yet no one, no matter how old, how experienced or witty has ever made me feel so humble." Aalexia sobbed but dared lift her head to watch him. And when she did she swallowed dry, seeing those blue eyes shed tears. One, just one, rolling down his left cheek, crossing his skin like a river flowing gently downstream, silent and lonely. She felt the urge to press her finger on it and stop it in its course but she refrained in the last minute. He looked at her ready to confess and she wanted to listen. "I know I am a soulless bastard. People's eyes don't lie; not those eyes that I've looked into right before I closed them forever. Those eyes don't lie because they've got nothing left to lose. Yet no one has ever made me truly feel like I am worthless and meaningless on Earth. You do." And he said it so softly, almost afraid to speak out loud. He blinked a few times then rushed his tongue on the lower lip and Aalexia saw his jaw tremble slightly. He looked down and a second tear rolled on his right cheek. No matter the consequences of this day the spectacle of Achilles crying had been worth the risks. "Why are you here Aalexia? Why are you here dressed in white, baring my child?" And he looked destroyed when he watched her again. "You're haunting me. You've been haunting me ever since I saw you step out of the gates of Troy, barefoot and ravished, like a sweet nightmare. You took my peace with you… I should have never let you take Hector's body; I should have struck you on sight. Maybe life would have been easier." He smiled, wiping the tears away. Aalexia opened her mouth, but nothing else in her body moved, still fearful at his reactions.

"I am not here to place a burden on you. I had made my decision to come for you before learning that I am pregnant." Achilles looked at her carefully. _Make me believe!_ He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear her say, nor what he wanted her to make him believe, but he needed her to say something that he knew would sooth him. She shook realizing how he hungered for the reason why she was back. Her life depended on these words and she felt her control was slipping away. _Tell him the truth!_ And somehow she knew it was the best and simplest thing to do.

"I…" she took a deep breath. "I love you." Achilles frowned seeking for the deeper meaning to her words. She knew he wanted to know of Hector, to question this new love she had for him against the one he stole from her not half a year before. "I loved Hector. I loved him for being good to me, and patient and kind to my people. I loved him for trusting me above all things. And I would have probably loved him even more in time if you hadn't come along." Achilles shifted position and sat facing her on the bed. They stood naked, crouched, looking at each other, discussing openly the truth of their relationship for the first time. "But the truth is, I spent very little time with Hector before the war started. And as terrible as it may seem, the little time we had helped…" and she choked. "… helped with his memory fading away faster. The little time we had… and you." Achilles looked at her calmly but Aalexia still couldn't trust the volcano behind the ocean blue.

"How could feel anything for the murderer of your husband? You fought me with everything you had!"

"So I did… It was too early in my life to lose Hector. He had finally patched my broken heart after the loss of my father and the continuous struggle to survive on my own… I liked being protected by someone and you destroyed that shield for me." She sighed and Achilles lowered his eyes to her breasts. He smiled knowing now why they've grown fuller. He reached for a blanket and pulled it on her shoulders, then sat back in front of her, listening. Aalexia took the blanket and continued cautiously. "You are a good man, but it takes a while to see that."

"I raped you!" and he almost burst into an ironical hysterical laugh which turned quickly in a dead man's silence.

"And yet, awkwardly, you gave me pleasure and I hated myself for it!" Achilles didn't expect that from her and so he looked at her in disbelief. She blushed and his heart quickened with the desire to kiss her face, but he needed to know more. "There is nothing for me in Troy anymore. I am no royal kin; I am but a common girl who had betrayed the very man who kept Troy safe… and me. Paris resents it and he is right to do so." And she smiled thinking at the unexpected twist in Paris' attitude once he experienced love.

"He is wrong…. Part of you will always love Hector. He was a great man; he deserved your love. And my respect." Aalexia caressed his face trying to clean away the guilt.

"He was a brave man who feared you, but fought you nonetheless." Achilles nodded.

"I took him away from you… and then everything else."

"But look what you gave me instead!" And she smiled caressing her baby bump, and Achilles felt even punier.

"But did you ever want it?"

"I wanted you! And he is part of you! I no longer mourn, Achilles. I left fearful Aalexia in Troy, with her black dress and her somber feelings, and came here a free woman; free to respect the dead and the memories I've made along the way. But free to love whom I want; with no blame. And I love and want you. It is right for you to know, that out there a child will be born, your flesh and blood. But I ask nothing of you. I am no one to judge your ambitions and if this is what you are meant to be, we will not stay in your way."

"I have not been brought up for family life…"

"You have not been brought up as a child to be something else other than a soldier. But I've seen us grow together as adults into something neither of us expected to become: in love and responsible of each other's lives. I care and worry for you, and I dare think you care for me as well. Or you wouldn't have come back for me in Athens." Achilles' eyes smiled gently to the memory and the same relieving feeling he had when holding her again back in Menelaus' palace, invaded his chest now. "You have much pride and ego. More than anyone I know. But there is so much more to you than that. It's hard seeing it or enjoying it, because you don't let anyone see this beauty in you, but when you finally get there… it was worth the struggle." Achilles looked at her and he felt like a child. Nobody had ever talked so nicely about him, not even his mother who was always concerned to remind him of his greatness and his godly origins. Not even Udores who was so worried for his sake, he forgot to worry about his own life at times. But she balanced it all in one short phrase. His Trojan; this woman he had kidnapped, raped, humiliated, exiled and left bare of all things and people close to her. The same woman that was now standing in front of him bearing his child with so much pride and love in her eyes he wanted to believe she really wanted them both; him and his child. 

_ I will take it…_ Fear. Fear was such a strange feeling; something he had never experienced before. Fear. Fear of such a tiny little creature a grasp away. He reached for her and placed his palm on her belly trying to sense any movement. But there was nothing. He pushed her back slowly, making her lie on her back for him to listen to his child. An awkward sound, like deep waters gurgling inside and from afar the slow drum of her heart beat. He looked attentively at how her skin stretched and he caressed it with the tips of his fingers. He placed his lips right above her belly button, then shifted upwards, resting his head between her breasts. He curled his legs with hers and shielded her bump away with his arm.

"Will you ever forgive me? No one else would…"

Aalexia closed her eyes and a new wave of tears threatened to drown her brown gaze. She gasped.

"There is nothing to forgive. I challenged you so I deserved what came my way." Achilles chuckled like a proud child.

"Yes you did. But I loved the challenge." He looked her in the eye and Aalexia saw the sparkle ignite deep inside. They stared for a moment then he slowly helped her on the side, making sure her belly rested comfortably on the covers. All of a sudden he was fully aware and conscious of her pregnancy and couldn't take his eyes of her swollen abdomen. Why did he not see it when she first came in on the deck?

He came up behind her and kissed her over and over on her shoulders and down her ribs, supporting his weight so he doesn't overwhelm her. Aalexia turned her head around and she was met with a kiss like only he could give her; long and breath taking. His tongue sneaked inside at the same time his shaft penetrated her defenses, ever so gently, sliding, probing his way between her walls. Aalexia sighed and let her face hide in the covers, backing up more against him, giving him room to get to her easier. Achilles anchored his legs in the bed covers and pushed inside her again, and with each thrust he became more and more conscious of the limits her body had set to keep the baby safe. He maintained a steady rhythm, holding on to her hips, guiding her leg up to ease his way inside her. But the desire was too strong to keep the pace so slow. He embraced her and rolled her back and on top of him, gathering her close to his chest, inhaling the bitter-sweet almond smell that aroused him even more. He grabbed on her buttocks and took a moment to place his cock inside her, and then let her fall onto him, again and again, slowly, until she was comfortable with his movement and he learnt how much her body could take in considering her new condition. Then, holding her down to his chest with his arm he doubled the speed of his thrusts. Aalexia screamed but this was no scream of pain. He knew just how far he needed to go and where to stop to not cause her pain.

The sound of their love making reverberated through the hot air. They were sweaty by now and their skin slapped noisily whenever he entered her so fast and tumultuous that she barely kept her ground.

"Achilles!" He rolled her again on her back and continued to strike inside her, letting just their lower parts meet, keeping her safe from his body weight. He saw her belly move up and down and her breasts dangle relentlessly. They hurt and Aalexia cupped them to keep them from bouncing and Achilles loved to see her doing that. He bent and grazed one of the nipples with his teeth as it stood out from between her fingers. She thought nothing could shame her anymore when it came to their love making, but he always managed to surprise her. Still she didn't let go letting him suckle on her breast while she held it firmly for him to feed on it. His shaft inside her and his mouth sucking on her breasts with her helping him have it crushed her senses. Her head fell to the side and she moaned with too much pleasure. Achilles went on fasting on her breasts, rocking deeper and deeper until he felt it coming and his body coiled on top of her. He refrained from thrusting madly inside her when his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, and groaned against her sweaty skin, clenching his teeth until the jaw hurt. It took a moment longer for Aalexia to come and his moaning in her ear made her climax stronger, it almost hurt in her heart and in her groin.

Achilles shifted his body weight off her falling at her side. They breathed heavily and couldn't say a word.

"I am no good to you… I can't control myself…" Aalexia laughed out of breath hearing the untamable warrior talk about control.

"Me neither…" it was his turn to laugh for a long time before looking at her.

"I don't know what to do." And he stared guiltily.

"Neither do I." He smiled thankful for her encouragement.

"You are braver than me. I wouldn't have faced myself…" Aalexia laughed for good this time knowing how weak she was when seeing him.

"It's called stupidity or madness. But it comes in handy at times… and with a bit of luck… we make it."

"There's no luck!" He became serious all of a sudden. "It's just you and…" Aalexia waited. "… and my affection for you." He couldn't say love, but it was more than she had hoped for. She was looking for a place in his home where their child could benefit from a father and a roof above his head. Not for a place in his heart but he wasn't going to refuse his offer.

"He will make you proud."

"How do you know it is a boy?"

"I don't." Aalexia smiled childishly. "Maybe it'll be a girl…"

"Either way he will be trainable. Whatever comes out of us is nothing short of a warrior." And he watched her lovingly and satisfied with his conclusion. Then his eyes darkened again. "If it's a boy, he can come to war with me…" He looked at her knowing that she would fear such a future for their child. But her eyes said nothing.

"You can still go to war until your son or daughter becomes of age to join you in battle."

"But… will you not resent it?"

"Some things cannot be changed, so I must accept them. The warrior is part of you and you wouldn't be complete without him." Achilles shifted on the bed and came closer to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek making her look him in the eyes.

"Will you not fear for me?"

"You should fear for yourself. I will be waiting for you hoping I will not be waiting in vain."

He loved her. And it occurred to him like the most natural thing ever to come in his life.

"I fear nothing in this world; but losing you. You are my only weakness." He smiled and kissed her again, looking down on her belly. "You both are." Aalexia took him in her arms and let him rest. The torment of the day was slowly fading away in her mind and she used his calm breathing to sooth her tired brain into sleeping. It must have been hard for him to start the day as a feared demigod to then find out in the afternoon that he was a father to be and a weak mortal. He was right; once she faced him there was nothing else left to fear because confronting him or confronting death were similar actions. Aalexia smiled closing her eyes, overcome with the exhaustion of the moment. Soon they were wrapped in nothing else but their happiness and Achilles pulled her closer to make sure he guarded it well.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles stepped out of the tent and the day seemed brighter than it was in the morning even though it was late afternoon. Aphareus waited for him smiling.

"So this is how I lose you. Most men go down this way." Achilles laughed shortly grabbing him by the shoulders, asking him to be silent; his family still slept inside. Aphareus took a gentle look at the tarp floundering in the wind. He should have felt distraught with knowing that his best defense and attack was about to bail on him, but he rejoiced seeing Achilles so caught up in something else other than war.

"You said it best, my friend. Women are strange." Achilles took a few steps away from the tent sitting down on a rug. Aphareus joined him looking at Udores approaching them with two cups of wine. He bowed and handed them the drinks. Achilles watched him in silence, with a malicious smile in the corner of his lips. He took the cup and wiped the thin sweat layer above his upper lip with the back of his hand.

"Have you something to say for yourself?" Udores smiled. From his master's tone he knew his life was spared; and from the look in his eyes he learnt that Achilles had at last acknowledged his immortality could also come from elsewhere than the battlefield. And for this kind of immortality he would not have to struggle in loneliness, nor take life or succumb to rage anymore. He kneeled and stared in the deep ocean eyes of the demigod.

"I am pleased to see you again." Achilles' smile broadened and he leaned forward to pat his best man on the shoulder.

"You put your neck at risk by coming here…"

"It is my honor to risk my life for you."

"Even if I am the one taking your life?" Udores looked at him so emotionally Achilles strengthened his hold on the man's shoulder.

"Even if." Achilles bent more and pressed his forehead on Udores' standing still for a moment to make the moment count.

"I am forever grateful."

"I merely helped. She was the one with the…" and he looked back at the tent. "… with the balls!" Aphareus laughed sipping on his wine. Achilles let go, resting his arms on the knees as he stirred the wine in the cup in his usual lazy manner.

"Udores, go if you must. I meant it when I said it's time for you to go home and have a life. Now I have a life too, so you can be at peace that the impossible you so craved for happened." Udores chuckled pleased to hear his master say it out loud.

"I will go to my wife soon, but after I see you and…" and he again looked back. "And your family safely back home." Aphareus shook his head. Family and Achilles were two words that didn't go together and it still struck him as awkward hearing them in the same sentence.

"Menelaus will have something to say about this." Udores stood up abruptly.

"He better not." And the way the old soldier stood his ground let Aphareus know he also had a lot to say to Menelaus if he even tried to stand in the way.

"Easy Udores… You know I never listen to the old rag anyways…" Udores loosened a bit but still felt unease.

"He will try nevertheless."

"He will. But let's worry about that later. For now let's just get ready to sail home. Prepare the ship and have the men stay in the camp. I don't want any of them joining Menelaus in battle today."

"Maybe you should tell him yourself… about your decision." Aphareus watched him with sinuous eyes from above the cup.

"I don't need to justify my decisions to him." Achilles sipped the last drop from his cup and buried it at his right, watching how the metal drowned in the quick shifting sand.

"Think about the men and what your departure means to them. This is not about Menelaus, it's about the morale of an entire army."

"Armies won battles before me and will win battles long after I'm gone. A victory more or less, it makes no difference." And Udores stood amazed how he said it, so light hearted, diminishing the importance of his presence on the battlefield.

"My Lord, your sword in battle has always made a difference and no one knows it better than this wretched king! Better than these men looking up to you for leadership and guidance!"

"I am not their leader nor am I here to guide anyone. I am here to fight because I like fighting and if I spare a few lives along, then so be it. But I am not willing to shoulder the burden that others should carry."

"Things will go much slower if you leave… the men should at least know that you're not deserting them for no reason." Aphareus breathed in quickly knowing that he touched the demigod's ego. Achilles watched him provokingly; his nostrils fretted with the air being pushed out forcefully. But he refrained from any harsh comments and lay back against the rock looking in the horizon.

"I have other more urgent matters to think of." His lips parted and his tongue flickered across his lower lip. He looked at Aphareus and the King of Ithaca smiled; Achilles was nothing short of a beautifully carved statue in Olympus. He chuckled at the thought of him seeing beauty in a man, but some truths were as they were and couldn't be ignored, not even by him, another man. Achilles smiled in return, putting aside a blonde strand stuck on his eyelid. "Like how am I going to raise a child?"

Aphareus laughed finishing his wine.

"You don't know how. No one does. The child will teach you." And even though it sounded impossible, Achilles had learnt by now that there were things in life he could not control and he no longer resisted them. A woman survived his brute character, faced a King with no morals and boundaries; traveled to a barren country that held nothing but pain and sorrow for her to then cross the Aegean carrying such a precious fragile cargo to face almost certain death or his unleashed wrath. A child born from this woman could only be a warrior; small yet so powerful. Things weren't always as they seemed.

"I don't feel I am up to the challenge." Achilles closed his eyes breathing in the salty air of the sea.

"You aren't. Isn't it great?" Achilles laughed with the joke.

"Do you feel great being powerless, impotent and completely unaware of things?"

"We need to experience as much of life as possible and this is something you shouldn't miss on! You've controlled everything until now, why don't you slow down for a while. Let someone else take charge. Trust your instincts. You'll know what to do." Aphareus stood up cleaning his sandals from the dust and sand. "Having a child is as much as a challenge as going to war. Only that this war – you'll never win!" Aphareus laughed pleased with himself; Achilles looked at him puzzled. He wasn't sure he enjoyed Aphareus' newly found humor. "Come, my friend! Let's talk to Menelaus and set things right. Then you are free to leave me here to rot!" Achilles shook his head getting up.

"Woos! Stop complaining, your wife will see you again!"

"I thought you had lost your sense of humor!" Aphareus poked him in the arm, unhappy with his joke.

"Well it seems you found yours, but you'are not being very creative about it!" Aphareus laughed from the heart. The two of them walked slowly down the winding path and towards Menelaus' tent. Udores caught a glimpse of them as they entered the royal tent and smiled victoriously. All this will soon be over.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"You are bound to me! To me and to all of Greece! Greeks are battling out there, _right now_ and you are sneaking home behind their bleeding backs! Treason! Treason!" Menelaus didn't even try to compose himself anymore. Aphareus displayed his worried king face and looked down. He knew Menelaus would know soon enough that for once, the King of Ithaca will not support him in making Achilles stay. That could have consequences on his kingdom, but Achilles would have left either way. So he should at least enjoy the King's fit of madness and see to the outcome later. "You cannot leave! It's forbidden!"

"By whom?" And his voice sounded so clear, so calm it completely disrupted the anger surge the King of Kings was suffering from. Achilles watched him straight in the eye; nothing could have been clearer.

"I remind you I am the King of this army, the King of this country..."

"I remind you, you are not my King and I have no allegiance to this country or to you!"

"But you're Greek! How can you leave and watch them die!"

"They're not dying for me or my ambitions, so why should I give it a thought?"

"You dare argue over the welfare of this country? Whom do you believe, forged this prosperous empire? The bloody peace makers? By talking about alliances and listening to scholars' predictions of a merry future? Greece was forged through the sword, blood and sweat of many!"

"I know. I've been there. What I don't understand is how you came to know of it. Sweat never covered your body unless you were pushing between the legs of a woman; blood never spilt from your veins unless you cut yourself accidently when showing off your diamond incrusted sword to your guests! The same sword I can't even cut bread with if I wanted, because it has never been forged for battle but only for bragging! There are men out there you don't even know, that are fighting for your sick ambitions and that have the mind set and physical strength to drive even that blunt sword through you and free themselves from your slavery! I say, behave King of Kings, or I shall leave you in the middle of a losing battle with a leaderless army."

"My Kings…!"

"Your kings are exhausted and tired of being your puppets." Achilles turned his back on the King and looked Aphareus in the eyes. He saw the sadness of his truth grip them, but it had to be said out loud because he, for one, did not fear Menelaus.

"My Kings know the value of what I have created!" Achilles smiled pacing through the tent, straightening his broad shoulders.

"They only appreciate the value of the lives they must protect back home, and that is what keeps them loyal to your madness." Menelaus got up from his throne and raced to him. Achilles turned to face him and he stopped midway staring. "Don't provoke me King of Kings. We can go easily about this or the hard way. I am leaving regardless." He pushed his cloak back and stepped outside the tent leaving Menelaus white as a sheet and angry as a caged Titan.

Outside, Achilles took a deep breath. Strangely enough the Greek King had not spoiled his good mood. He looked up to where his tent was and wondered whether she had woken up. The day was about to end and he enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face. He stepped lightly towards the tent and on his way up the cliff terrace he looked down to see how the preparations were going for their departure the next morning. He was anxious to leave this place; thoughts swirled in his mind as to how he would accommodate his – he smiled – his – he still found it hard to think about it that way – _his family_. He pushed the tarp aside and entered swiftly in the tent. She moved slightly, stretching from every joint in her body. The covers hid her baby bump away, but her long legs came from underneath the covers, warming in the light coming through the entrance. Achilles let his cloak fall to the ground and sat on a crate close by, looking at her. He saw the scratches on her legs. They were almost healed but from how many they were and how long it took them to heal he realized she must've gone through some harsh times. He wasn't curious to know of Troy or the Trojan Prince. All he needed to know was that she brought her heart back to give it to him. The rest did not matter. She opened her eyes slowly and rested her sight on him watching her. She smiled satisfied with seeing that mild look on his face. She caressed the animal skins next her, inviting him to come at her side. He smiled that heart-stopping smile of his that she hadn't seen in a long while. Her heart quickened and she blushed with how rapidly she could burn for him. Achilles stood up and took her dress coming at the bed side.

"If I lie with you, we are not going to leave here very soon…" She grinned and stretched more, touching the side of his leg with her left hand. He was happy to see her purr like a cat, content with being with him, safe; because she was safe – he would not let anything happen to her. _To them_. "Come. You haven't eaten anything all day." She smiled; there was no asking in his voice, no dominance; just a kind tone inviting her to sit for a meal with him. She thought of Udores and remembered Arctinus and she felt excited with catching up on things. She got up gathering the covers to her chest, pushing the hair back. Achilles reached for her and helped her up gently.

"Wait." She stood as she was and he finally got to watch her in full splendor. He always found her attractive, with that tanned soft skin, those long legs, slender waist and small breasts and round tiny shoulders. But now she was brilliant; she had hips and her breasts looked like two plump bobs of grapes; it was clear her skin was making efforts to stretch and accommodate the weight adding to them; her nipples had grown wider and darker and stood out shamelessly. He grazed the side of her left breast enchanted by the sight. He bit on his lips as he went around a bit to see her profile and she indulged him by shifting enough for him to take a better look. He crouched down and stared, mesmerized with the miracle. Aalexia saw few of the men passing in front of the tent through the tarp left opened neglectfully. She quivered with a smile, thinking she stood tall and naked in the middle of the tent with him observing her. She had never done anything like it before, but she enjoyed it, seeing how he took so much interest in finding more about their baby. "Do you think he can hear me?" Aalexia was taken aback by the question. She thought about back home and how Adelia always told stories to the children and always said the unborn were listening too if the mothers fell asleep during the lecture. It meant both them and the babies were at peace, pleased with the reading.

"I think so." But she sounded just as intrigued by the idea as he was. Achilles came closer to her belly and caressed it, with his lips an inch away from her tender skin.

"Welcome home…" Aalexia's jaw trembled hearing him speak.

"We're yet to get home…" He looked up to her with a loving straight forward look in his eyes.

"We're home as long as you're with me."

"Together…" and she spelled the words shyly, not daring to say them too loud. Fearing he might take his love away from her. But he sustained her look.

"Together…" And he sounded just as feeble, learning his way around this new word.

He helped her dress and watched her tame the long chestnut hair into an intricate twist at the back of her head. He looked unhappy with her hair tied up; he liked it loose so he can sink his face in it, but did not comment on her choice thinking it might be difficult for her. Udores stepped in bowing. Aalexia smiled widely when seeing him and almost rushed to hug him. Udores took a step back not knowing how to face such a burst of emotions. Behind her Achilles allowed him to react and he timidly patted her back on the shoulders as she clung to his neck. His eyes smiled with joy and Achilles could not deny him this moment.

"Supper is ready My Lord! My Lady!" Aalexia smiled looking at him. Her stomach growled with a squeaking sound. Her face changed to that of a guilty child. Achilles chuckled and took her hand guiding her outside. It was time he had an evening out around the fire with his men and introduce them to the next best thing in his life next to war. _His woman and child._

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The men loaded the crates on the ship, cleaning the last remains of the Myrmidons on the Phlegrian shores. Achilles observed the movement coordinating the soldiers with the final chorus. Aalexia looked for Udores and found him together with Arctinus carrying the poles to the tent.

"My Lady!" He stopped abruptly wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not come out yet and still the heat was rising above the shore line.  
"I don't wish to keep you for too long." She worried seeing how heavy the pole looked. "Do you remember the box with the black urn? On the merchant ship! The one that I brought back from Troy?" Udores took a moment searching his mind for that one box among the many crates and boxes they had brought from the far away kingdom. He suddenly remembered.

"Yes My Lady. I fetched it to our tent. I know it was… precious."

"And where is it now?" And she looked at the empty spot where Achilles' tent used to be.

"I took it on the ship."

"Could you please bring it to me?" She paced nervously a bit not knowing how to ask. "Keep it low." And she whispered fearful. Arctinus looked at them both caught in a tense regard. Udores nodded and let the pole down going to the ship. Aalexia remained behind with Arctinus who didn't know how to address her.

"Arctinus."

"My Lady!" He pushed the pole aside and came to her.

"You know these places by now. Where can I find a more remote spot, next to the water? Where I can have a moment to myself…" Arctinus considered her question for a bit then pointed behind him.

"There is a place the master used to go to. It's beyond the edge of that cliff. But it's dangerous terrain. I wouldn't advise going on your own." And he took a careful look at her belly standing out from behind the dress. Aalexia looked back at the ship. All the men were busy and Achilles would have noticed if any of his soldiers were missing, especially Arctinus or Udores. He couldn't ask them to risk a change of mood in their master. She couldn't risk it either, but she had no other way. She had to do this before she left.

"I'll come with you My Lady!"

"But…"

"I dare say we are safe now… he will allow it." And he took a peek at Achilles. Aalexia doubted it.

"You don't know what I want to do." Arctinus stopped in his tracks looking at her inquisitively. Then smiled subtly.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be more insane than coming here to tell him he is going to be a father!" Aalexia burst into laughter.

"True. But it can be almost as damaging. Still, if you came with me…"

"I will My Lady." Behind them Udores crept his way out of the ship, making sure Achilles had his back on him when he fled the sand patch carrying the box. He stopped before Aalexia breathing heavily.

"Whatever you do, do it fast. We don't have much time and I don't want to think of what he might do if he found out about this." Aalexia agreed; she bent down to open the box taking the urn out. It was big and she took her time adjusting it in her arms to be able to walk in the long dress and keep her balance on the rocks. Arctinus wanted to offer his help but the way she was holding tight to the mortuary urn led him to believe she wanted to do this on her own. Udores checked on Achilles; he seemed preoccupied with Aphareus. He needed to go and be close to him, he needed to buy them time in case they ran late.

"Hurry!" Aalexia heard him but did not turn around. Arctinus helped her up the rocks, holding to her dress at times, making sure she didn't step on it. It took them a while before they even got to the top of the cliff. The landscape was amazing. The immensity of the Aegean blinded the eye and took over the senses. The sun was rising and the sea was bloody with sparks of orange and purple. She must hurry.

Achilles laughed at Aphareus scratching his unshaved beard, unsatisfied with the way things had turned out for him. Menelaus was enraged and had planned to send the entire army out to crush the tribes.

"He is a fool!" Achilles kept his eyes on his men loading the ship while commenting on the King's decision.

"Well, there is no one left to tell him that!" Achilles went on laughing.

"Why don't you do it?" Aphareus looked amused.

"Will you look after my wife and children?"

"Your children yes… your wife… I'd stay a day more and calm Menelaus down than take that burden for myself!" The King of Ithaca shook his head smiling.

"You have been blessed Achilles. Learn from that."

"I am learning." The demigod stopped turning towards his friend. "I fear." And he said it this time out loud and with no hesitation. Aphareus bit his lip, grinning.

"Yes… it isn't the short life, the ambitions of men, not even the rage of the Gods that scare us the most… it's the tiniest things in life! Fear is good. Welcome to my world."

"You sound like Udores!" Achilles came closer to the ship inspecting the activity. "Where is he?" And his eyes scrutinized, looking for his general and saw him coming down the cliff, dragging a pole. When he came close Achilles left Aphareus wanting to know how things were going.

"Where is Arctinus?"

"He's making sure we left nothing behind up on the terrace!" Achilles looked carefully but didn't see anyone up there. He gazed back at Udores but the soldier moved quickly out of his way. Achilles followed behind him.

"Where is she?" Udores stopped abruptly and dropped the pole down. He dusted his clothes off then turned around to see him.

"I…"

"You've never really been a good liar. Don't think you've improved now! I can already tell you're hiding something from me." Udores grimaced and Achilles found it hard to not smile at his rapid defeat. "Where is she Udores?" The Myrmidon looked him in the eye.

"There is something she needs to do." Achilles frowned waiting for more. "She is on the other side of the cliff." Achilles turned around and looked at the steep slope.

"You let her go there alone? In her state and with Menelaus' men all over the place?" Before he even breathed Achilles was down his throat, pulling on his clothes, almost lifting him off the ground. Udores closed his eyes for a second. He had forgotten how it felt to enrage him.

"She's with Arctinus!"

"Mischievous bastard!" And Udores knew Achilles would go for Arctinus now so he hurried behind him trying to catch up. "My Lord! Wait!"

"I didn't ask you to follow!"

"My Lord! Listen!" Achilles took a moment stopping with his foot up a rock. Listening was not something he did very often or very well, but maybe just this once… He turned around demanding that whatever Udores had to say was spelled fast. But Udores needed to catch his breath; the demigod was much younger and too fast for his old bones.

"I am listening!"

"She has Hector's ashes with her…" Achilles perceived the Trojan Prince's name like a threat to his beatitude and almost flinched back. But he struggled to reason and gave the warrior in him time to understand why he would bring Hector's ashes to these shores. _I thought he was worth your respect! So show him respect, at least now when his woman is yours… _He calmed down looking at Udores. Still he found it hard to breathe.

"Is it my place to be with her now?" Udores stared at him in disbelief. Achilles was asking for his advice and he did it so innocently, defeated by his own doubts and fears that it hurt inside with all the care he showed him. "Udores!" His more demanding voice brought him back. The Myrmidon cleared his voice looking in the master's eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Achilles found the question surprising.

"What can I do?"

"Be with her…"

"She's with Hector now…" And he was sad. Udores dared what he had not dared before; he stepped forward and this time, he placed his hand on the young warrior's shoulder.

"She's with him so she can be with you." Achilles looked him in the eye; maybe it was time for closure, to leave everything behind and start fresh. He put his left hand on Udores shoulder and pressed lightly. It felt good to share the feeling of emotional exhaustion with someone who understood without asking too many explanations from him. He was bad with explanations. Achilles smiled and Udores swallowed slowly, with an immense happiness and pride hidden in the sparkle of his eyes.

"Have the men ready to sail. We will leave shortly." Udores nodded and let go of him. He never thought to encounter such joy so far from home, but the last day on these forgotten shores had brought him the same feeling he had when he saw his first born. Aalexia was right; he had gained a son in Achilles and it was worth more than any of the riches he had ever plundered. He turned around going the opposite way, to the ship.

Achilles jumped on the sand leaving the cliff wall behind him. Arctinus turned around abruptly.

"You weren't paying attention!"

"My Lord!" Arctinus dropped to his knee.

"Get up! Don't let it happen again!" He forced Arctinus around to face Aalexia as she stood with her back at them. "She is more important than me! More important than you, more important than anything! Never let her out of your sight or be unprepared around her!" Surprisingly, Arctinus wasn't scared; not like before when he saw Achilles approaching. Somehow the fire inside the leading Myrmidon had cooled down and for once he didn't strike him down, but talked to him. He only found the power to nod, still mystified by Achilles' behavior.

Achilles looked in the horizon; the sun was half way out of the sea and Aalexia's body was so wrapped up in it, she almost vanished in the distance. He walked to her and saw that she was in the water up to the knee, holding something to her chest. He became quiet and walked silently in her footsteps entering the water.

Aalexia cried, holding tight to her precious urn. She walked her hand down on the black mahogany, filling in the deep carvings in the wood with the softness of her fingertips. She could not find the words to say to separate from him. The sun was watching with his golden eye and her bloody reflection stared at her from the water. She wanted to speak out loud but her mouth wouldn't open, sealed with sorrow. So the words echoed through her mind, like ghost feelings, held back for too long.

_I am sorry, I am so sorry I deserted you… Please forgive me for being weak. I loved you. I will always love you. Something inside me died with you that day, but it wasn't my love for you. It was this little girl you left behind, alone and scared; more scared than before. You were selfish Hector, selfish! Selfish to leave me behind this way! See me to safety, teach me to trust and show me love to then drop me to my worst nightmare! You should have stayed with me and none of this would have ever happened!_

Aalexia opened her mouth hardly breathing, choking on the rush of emotions. She rocked a bit feeling like her legs could not keep her steady and also face the waves slowly breaking around her knees. She looked for balance, but the cold wood in her arms didn't let her think. She looked at the sun and her thoughts melted.

_I don't regret things happening this way… I am bearing his child. It could've been yours… But it's his._ She breathed in closing her eyes. _I love my baby. Please love him too and forgive me for… for loving again. For loving him, out of all men. Maybe it's my punishment to struggle with a love so forbidden. Maybe it's his punishment to love one of his victims. But we've both learnt. I know you would understand._ Slowly, she found peace in her heart. She finally had the strength to speak and tell the wind and the sun, the moon and the stars, for them to learn and bring her word to him in the Elysian Fields.

"I thank you, for in life you gave me your best and in death you gave me even more. Watch over me. I'll watch over the memory of you, that I know both me and Achilles bear inside. I will see you again My Prince, My Lord…"

She bowed and tears dropped into the water blurring the hurting bloody Aalexia drawn in the foamy waters of the Aegean. She opened the lid and let it drop in the water. She watched how the black stood out smudged by the sand floating in the blue waters. A few algae got caught on it, hiding away the sparkle of the golden drawings. Her jaw muscle flickered. More tears came down her face and she felt her hands shake so badly, she could barely hold the urn anymore. _I miss you so! I am sorry!_ She loved them both; she was only sorry she didn't spend enough time with Hector to make sure he understood just how much she loved him. But he knew where he was going when he faced Achilles and left at peace knowing that she was strong enough to make it without him. Something Achilles knew as well when he told her to stop fearing a life without Hector. She smiled, grabbing harder on the urn. Her feet were frozen for staying in the water for so long. She was fortunate to have been loved by both. _Death is just another beginning…_ Priam's words echoed in her ears and she couldn't help a new wave of tears flooding her face. She sighed trying to control herself and be the brave girl Hector always saw in her; the fierce survivor Achilles taught her to be.

She pushed the urn up with her knee, but she almost lost her balance and the water splashed on her dress when she tried to regain her posture. She shivered a bit from the cold. She tried again, but it was heavy and she felt numb. And then suddenly he stood tall next to her, in his black clothing, imposing and beautiful, with his eyes shinning like the blue waters before them, but as calm as the gentle rays of the sun now fully awaken to a new day. He placed his hands on the urn and she stared at him, not believing he was truly there. Their hands touched and their eyes set on the black urn holding them together. Her lips parted but the way he looked at her made her understand he didn't need any explanations. She swallowed and let most of the weight of the urn in his hands, loosening her shoulders a bit.

Achilles looked at the urn and he found himself back in time, looking down on Hector's body, covering his dirty face. But that was not the last he saw of the Trojan Prince. He saw him at night in his dreams, waiting for him, smiling; and nothing frightened him more than that kind smile. It torn him apart with guilt and anger. And then he saw him in _her_, in the woman who was now pregnant with _his_ child. What an ironic twist of fate! He pushed the urn up and tilted it gently. Aalexia kept the urn steady letting him maneuver it. The wind blew softly and long loose strands of her hair blew up and around her arms, down on Achilles' hands as he gripped on the sides of the mahogany vessel. His eyes shifted above the urn and the blue stood bright against the black wood; life in those eyes against the death in the urn. She was alive; they were alive and they had to go on with their lives, cherish the beauty they've created and praise the dead for having sacrificed for them to be happy. Her thoughts went out to Priam and Hector, to Adrastos and her father. _May you rest in peace! I will forever remember you!_

Flakes of burnt powder started falling from the urn, grey and light, flying quickly in the air, forming a twist of ash in the burning sunlight. Achilles and Aalexia watched them dance above the sea, rising above their heads, in strange shapes, swirling silently, harboring around them for a moment longer. One last strand of fragile cinders and it stopped. Achilles kept the urn tilted a little longer. Parting was hard; they stared emptily in the horizon still seeing flakes of grey before their eyes, even though they had long evaporated in the heat of the morning. The urn came down slowly; Aalexia stopped it in midway and placed a long loving kiss on the cold surface then a long loving kiss on the back of his hand. His eyes sparked insanity for a moment; she alone had the courage and the power to do such a thing. _Thank you for giving her to me!_ His thoughts went out to Hector, loud and clear. _She's safe with me!_ He lowered the urn into the water, taking a few steps further into the sea. As heavy as it was, the urn took speed rapidly, pushed by the restless waves. A gash of wind hit their faces and Aalexia lost her veil to the crazy twirl of air; the golden embroidery sparkled as it raised high in the sky to then slowly whirl calmly close to the urn, bouncing in the waves. The sea bore them away together and soon they lost sight of that black and gold memory. Achilles turned around facing her. Apollo shone strongly behind him, embracing his opponent, clothing him in an aura a God alone deserved to wear. He reached for her hand and they both walked silently out of the sea. Arctinus stood motionless, enchanted with the moment. Achilles scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the cliff, then started climbing agile up the path with the Myrmidon following closely behind. He stopped abruptly to catch his breath when they arrived on top of the cliff. He frowned confronting the strong blinding light.

"My Lord… we should hurry. We're missing the tide!" Achilles looked down at the agitated sea, with the waves getting higher by the minute. If they missed the tide they couldn't get the ship out in these shallow waters. He looked at Aalexia holding tight on his neck. She smiled staring in his eyes.

He turned around coming down the slope, careful at each step he took. Udores ran to meet them. His heart rejoiced seeing them like this. Achilles entrusted Aalexia in his hands before ordering the men to get the ship moving. The black sails rose tall above the sky and the Myrmidon army took off. Aphareus saluted from the shore. Achilles saluted back dreading leaving him behind. But he will see him again. Men like Aphareus didn't go down easily. Aalexia placed her hand in his and distracted him. He looked at her, combining a smile with a frown.

"I believe all your plants are dead by now…" Aalexia laughed.

"I always have Udores to help me pick more off the cliffs."

Achilles looked at Udores pulling on the ropes in the back of the ship.

"I don't think so." She laughed out loud. Achilles leaned against the railing and watched her with his usual predator eyes. The muscle flexed in his arm as he kept his body steady when the ship swept above the high tides. Aalexia shifted landing close to him.

"You're not safe here…" And the way he looked at her, so hungrily made her heart skip a beat thinking about the safety his arms around her could give her. He took her hand bringing it to his lips then placed her pinky in his mouth, sucking on it gently. His mouth so hot inside sent electric shocks in her belly. His eyes sparked like lightning in a storm. He pushed his body up and made her follow him below deck.

Udores watched them disappear in the belly of the ship and immediately took charge of everything to make sure nothing bothered them. It was a long journey home, but for once, a peaceful one. He closed his eyes thankful to the Gods for having allowed the Fates to be merciful.

_Be proud, oh mighty Zeus! Your son is coming home!_


	40. Chapter 40

"Andora! Andora!" Fatima ran wild down the stairs almost hitting to the ground one of the huge vases on the corridor. "Where is that girl?" She stumbled into Arctinus on her way out on the porch and the Myrmidon barely managed to keep them both balanced.

"Slow down woman!" He was amused seeing an older woman run this fast. "Where is the fire?"

Fatima pushed him away nervously, huffing with contempt as to his obvious ignorance. But out of the corner of her eye she saw Andora coming out of the gate behind the shed.

"You! You mindless girl! Where have you been!" Arctinus smiled widely still not understanding what was going on and jumped aside humored by Fatima's sudden feisty attitude. He followed her around to see what was happening. "I told you not to leave her side! Not for a minute! Got get some cold water! You left the pots boiling for too long and now we can't use that water! Unless I want to skin someone alive! And be quick about it! Come on, go!"

Andora looked as if she was drained of blood all of a sudden, her pale skin turning chalk white. She dropped the laundry basket and ran into the kitchen passing Fatima by at a decent distance, afraid she might get slapped if she got too close. Behind them, Arctinus finally got a hint of what was going on and was left in a bit of panic, not knowing how to react to the news.

"And you! Don't you stand there! Go fetch the master! And Udores! He is probably more useful than you right now!" Arctinus grinned, mocking at her with narrowed eyes and pitchy lips. Fatima shook her head at the childish display and rushed inside the house. Arctinus remained still for a few more seconds than sprang towards the back of the house where he knew Udores and Achilles were. He halted abruptly on the edge of the cliff grabbing the rope. He leaned forward looking down and saw them walking along the shore.

"My Lord! My Lord!" The waves were interfering with the sound of his voice, dissipating it away. "Udores! Come on!" Arctinus was disappointed and annoyed with the sea being so loud. "Achilles!" And this time his voice resonated strong and vibrant and the black Myrmidon turned around looking up at Arctinus who never dared calling him by his name; ever. His eyes stared silently for a moment letting him know he seized his flaw of communication. But Arctinus knew he'd be forgiven. "It has started! The baby! The baby's coming!"

And those blue eyes enlarged visibly with a rush of adrenaline. Udores looked at Achilles then ran to the foot of the cliff starting to climb. Behind him Achilles remained motionless, still considering the information. Has the time come already? He got used to her being pregnant, watching her grow bigger by the day, flourish until he literally couldn't take his eyes off her anymore. He loved to connect with his baby inside her womb and spent hours lying with her, listening to the sounds of his inner world, observing meticulously the little movements, following them with his fingers on her skin. It amused him to see how the child nudged through, kicking with the legs or little hands, making her ache. He'd always try to catch him and squeeze on the unseen limbs, threatening him to let his mom rest or he would get into trouble. And just because he enjoyed his time with her so much, it seemed that the seven months went by so slowly. It was like time expanded and everything moved in slow motion, giving him enough precious hours and minutes to record and remember all of her smiles, each kiss, each tender touch she lay on him. She probably didn't even realize fully how important she had become to him, how his thoughts always ran back to her and how weary he was of her whereabouts all the time, making sure she was in his reach.

"My Lord!" Udores yelled at him from half way up the rocky wall. He moved automatically following his general. On top of the cliff, Arctinus waited impatiently. He kept looking back towards the balcony, trying to see if there was any movement, but nothing happened; there was no sound coming from Achilles' bedroom. He looked back at the two men climbing up the rope. Udores made it first and he reached for him pulling him up. Achilles followed in an instant and Arctinus couldn't help a proud smile recognizing the swift demigod way in which he moved, so agile and fast. He helped him up as well and the three of them rushed through the brush, crossing the back terrace and through the kitchen to get to her faster. In the kitchen Andora was just getting a vessel ready with warm water and cloths. She almost ran into them hurrying the same way up the stairs. At the end of the corridor the three men stopped while Andora continued hurriedly pushing the heavy door to Achilles' bedroom and disappearing inside.

Udores, Arctinus and Achilles remained silent, bewildered at the sounds coming from the room, so unfamiliar to them. For years they've been living surrounded by war and what war brought; blood, cries, pain. And they had so much of it that they lost track of the hues in human feelings. All cries sounded the same, all blood looked the same no matter the color of the skin and all pain hurt when inflicted whether by sword or spear. And they all reminded them of how tragically life ended for people like them; but this – this was the most fierce and tenacious cry they'd heard, furious and imploring at the same time and they looked at each other uncomfortably. Achilles had seen women give birth before; whores with no future down the dark alleys in the harbors; but he never really cared. To him, it was just another bead in the string of life happening to other people, never to him, so he didn't bother paying attention. But now he found himself confronting the unimaginable and he didn't know what to do. Udores' fatherly instincts kicked in and he rushed towards the door. But before he even touched the handle Achilles was behind him to prevent him from entering the room.

"I will go…" if Udores had had the courage to laugh out loud, he would have – from the heart. Achilles never looked more scared, fearful and ignorant than he did now. Yet the demigod in him would never allow someone else to replace him in this crucial moment. Udores struggled to keep the chuckle in his throat and stepped aside making room for him to pass. Achilles' hand came down pressing on the wooden boards of the door when another scream burst out through the small opening, blowing away whatever commitment in his eyes. He glimpsed at Udores; the Myrmidon sustained his look and encouraged him to go on. Achilles pushed the door aside and as it opened he saw Andora standing up with her back at the bed, washing the cloths in the vessel, wringing them thoroughly. She then hurried to hand them to Fatima. Achilles leaned forward sticking his head further into the room. Fatima kneeled in front of the bed, bent over the edge, with her arms stretched in between Aalexia's legs. Achilles saw the blood on the white cloths and stopped abruptly shifting his sight from it. His eyes enlarged as he stood petrified half way in through the door, afraid to look at the blood stain. _That's it! You can't get any more plainly and obnoxiously stupid than this! You've bathed in blood you fool! What's wrong with you! _But against his bravest thoughts his heart galloped, shortening him of a few breaths. Aalexia groaned again, gritting her teeth. Her moans were becoming feebler and his focus switched immediately to her needs, but instincts and judgment weren't always leveling in his head. His eyes ran wild inside the eye sockets; Achilles wanted to help her deliver their baby; together. But the demigod saw it beneath him to take on such chores; it wasn't his duty to stay at her side, that's why she had Fatima to help her. _Don't be weak in front of your men! I've been at her side until now… It's not like…_ Thoughts and emotions stumbled in the back of his head trying to decide how damaging it would be for his image if he helped her. _Men don't…_ She sobbed, tilting her head, round and round trying to cope with the contractions and the demigod was silenced.

He kicked the door open and stepped inside courageously. His eyes turned slowly and saw her dressed in her white night gown, digging with her fingers deep in the bed covers. She was sweaty and her long hair had stuck to on her shoulders down on the back, making her even hotter. Her chest came up and down as she tried to handle the pressure and the straps to her dress barely supported the weight of the swollen breasts. They were a sight no man could ignore and Achilles found it hard to take his eyes of her chest; even now she stirred his imagination. He hustled the thought aside looking at her abdomen still big, maybe bigger because of her seated position. Aalexia blew the hair out of her eyes and caught a glimpse of a marbled Achilles, staring at her with undecided eyes. _No, no, no!_ She made a terrible effort to pull her knees together but the pain bladed through her lower abdomen so horribly strong that she threw her head back and screamed letting go of the covers to fall on the pillows behind her. Tears came down the sides of her face and she sobbed impotent with controlling that sheer agony in between her legs. Achilles came to life and in a split second was at her side, kneeling on the bed, lifting her up to see him. She hated how her body reacted with renewed violent ache to each movement she made. Her hands gripped on his arms, so strong her knuckles went white. Achilles didn't mind the squeeze, just wanted to comfort her somehow. He gathered her hair away while keeping a strong hold on her. She seemed in constant pain no matter what he did. He pushed the sandals off his feet and sat behind her, pulling her in his arms. Aalexia squirmed with the spasms in her belly until he managed to accommodate her in his arms and she finally rested against his chest, breathing heavily.

Achilles kissed her left temple and caressed the top of her head with both hands, walking them down on her ears and shoulders. She gave in to the sweet caress and laid her head on his shoulder. Then a new contraction made her body coil and she came forward fast, pulling on his arms, as they crossed against her chest. She used them like bars to cling on, supporting her upper body so that she put all pressure in the belly. The pain forced her legs open again and she felt ashamed with him being there to watch. It was a strange feeling - to have been his in so many ways and still feel ashamed with being exposed now. But this felt different; this was different. No room for much thought; the torment was too much and it caused her brain to be incoherent and random in the decisions she made.

"Come on My Lady! It's almost here! You need to push! Come on!" Aalexia shook her head in denial. She couldn't get this baby out that way! She was going to break in two if she did! _Arghhhh!_ She pulled down on his arms again and Achilles kept firm for her to support herself. She sank her feet in the bed and lifted her pelvis up, arching from the hurt inside and a rush of adrenaline washed through her, destroying her senses, killing her nerves. She yelled and then collapsed back on the bed, exhausted with the attempt.

"One more time, don't give up! One more time! Please!' Fatima wiped her forehead with the back of the hand, bending more to take a better look. "You must push one more time for me, My Lady, please!" Achilles' lips touched her cheek, kissing softly while his hold on her grew stronger. Aalexia closed her eyes and enjoyed it; then opened them to look at him and he almost smiled, tense with not being able to do more. _I can, I can… I can…_ She gathered all of her breath, all of her strength and pushed again forcing her body to do her biding. She felt it coming through and when it started it was uncontrollable. She couldn't help breathing like there was not enough air in the room, and whatever air was left was hot, sticky and chocking. And she struggled to take it in as much as possible sounding like a horse going up a steep slope. Achilles worried, not knowing whether this was normal for her to be so agitated and in so much pain. He dreaded seeing her suffer. Fatima's voice rained on him like a shot of adrenaline in his veins.

"I see the head! Oh merciful Hera…" Now she breathed nervously and got even closer, gathering the sheets together to have them ready for when the baby spilled out. Aalexia blinked fast and kept tensing her abdominal muscles. One, two and one, two and… her head fell back again screaming and this time she used all of her lung power to shout her agony. Achilles pulled her body back to balance her struggle and it seemed like time had stopped because her shouting didn't break until she collapsed almost lifeless in his arms.

"One more time!" Fatima seemed to have taken her shout within and echoed it back at her because she too was now yelling. Achilles looked down at her. He wished he did something to take the pain away; he wiped his palm against her face and cleaned the sweat off. She was so wet it felt like she had been rained on; her night gown was molded to her body, soaked with perspiration. The blood spot in between her legs seemed to grow in size with this clear thick liquid gushing out of her intermittently whenever she pressed down. Aalexia took a few more exhausted breathes and then struggled to push again. But she didn't find the strength and collapsed back against him and Achilles looked at Fatima worryingly. He lifted his body a bit to see what was happening and saw the baby's head sticking out from between her legs and he pulled back facing the twilight image of a little body pushing out of her, red and covered in a gooey gelatin.

"My Lord… she must push or the baby will suffocate!" His mouth opened feeding on the same hot air that was burning Aalexia's chest. He kneeled behind her and forced her body up, pressing her against him to make sure she didn't slip. Aalexia felt the baby push harder on the exit now that all of its weight faced down and the pain grew proportionally with the change in the angle of her body. But somehow it felt easier this way with gravitation helping to push the baby out.

"Push My Lady… this will be the last one, I promise!" Fatima looked her in the eye and Aalexia shed a string of tears relieved just by the very thought of being done with the ordeal. Achilles whispered encouragingly in her ear.

"Come on baby… come on…" She didn't think it possible for a smile to surge on her lips at this time but it happened to then get lost in her groaning and huffing as she tried one last time.

The effort seemed endless and when she thought her body would breakdown and fail her, she felt the baby slide his tiny shoulders out, so rapidly she felt the urge to gather her knees together and keep it from falling. But Fatima was there and caught the little bundle in the sheets wiping away the blood, cleaning the airwaves and eyes to help the little body get used to the outside world. Achilles was more concerned with Aalexia looking incredibly pale and numb and less about what Fatima was doing. He knew women sometimes died at child birth; he'd seen it happen and he did not and could not conceive it happening to her! He shook her a bit and she opened her eyes for a moment. He ripped open his vest and used the material to clean her face.

"Water! Andora, give me water!" Andora rushed at his side with a cup of water and he poured it all on her face. "More!" The girl went to bring another cup and to him it seemed she wasn't moving fast enough. "Faster!" She rushed back with a flagon and Achilles used the water to cool her body, down her chest and belly. She started shivering and he set the flagon aside to wrap her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her gaze was free from the pain but still a little unfocused.

"So we've done this too…" He chuckled realizing he'd been very tense during all this time and he found it strange to relax now. He was never tense. But then again he was never in fear before… nor was he a father before. Now he was all of these things and so much more and war seemed simple next to this provocation. His eyes went to Fatima and Aalexia followed shortly with her brown gaze looking for the miracle of their love. Her body was still in pain but she could handle it now. Fatima opened the sheets and revealed the squirming little darling and in one move she got it by the feet, head down lifting it up. Achilles and Aalexia watched her in dismay not understanding what she was doing. Arctinus and Udores peeked from behind the door and Andora came quickly and pulled the sheets on Aalexia's legs, hiding her away.

The baby twirled in the air for a moment and Fatima waited for it to turn enough for her to smack its bottom gently; once and then a second time. The third time she did it harder and Aalexia's heart skipped a beat looking at her doing it. A squeak and then a cascade of loud sharp cries invaded their ears and Aalexia saw Udores pull back in the door way, overwhelmed with the child's yowl. These walls did not know of such cries; this room was not made to accommodate so much happiness and love and Arctinus went to pull the black drapes aside. The sun took over swirling on the white walls, making its way to the bed, illuminating their faces. Fatima smiled lovingly, but tired with the tension and rush of emotions. She wrapped the newborn back in clean sheets and once in her arms she turned around to look at them; and Achilles and Aalexia stood mesmerized waiting to get a closer look at what their love had conceived. Fatima came closer and Achilles let go of Aalexia standing up to then take a few hesitant steps. The old servant stopped in front of him pushing her elbow up, enough for the little face to pop out from among the folds of the material. Achilles bent slowly and took a closer look, frowning, dazzled by the tiny creature staring blankly back at him. His hand went up and when it came on top of the little torso he realized his palm was bigger than half of his child and he fell a step back afraid to touch.

"It's alright My Lord… she will grow big and strong!"

Achilles' heart stopped.

"She?" and he looked at Fatima in complete disbelief. The old woman didn't know what to make of his mistrust.

"Yes My Lord…" Achilles turned swiftly around to see Aalexia. She stared at him with gargoyle eyes waiting for him to say something.

"Like her…"

"My Lord?" Fatima didn't understand.

"A girl… like her?" Fatima remained confused but seemed to seize the meaning in his words.

"Yes My Lord…" The Myrmidon turned again towards Aalexia and this time his face was bursting with excitement, so unexpected even to him that he found it hard to control it.

"My other Aalexia…" He didn't know if it showed, but he was so crazily ecstatic that he felt his body was physically unable to contain it all and it rocked a bit with the strong relentless heart beats. Aalexia bit her lip in the attempt to stop from bursting into crying. Life was not easy at this man's side, with his high voltage temperament and mood shifts, but it was worth every minute of it! He went down on the bed to kiss her and when he did it, he did it so fiercely that she fell back on the pillows, with him following her taking her breath away. And he was so adamant about it that she let him take his time in kissing her, until he felt he had enough. And when he finally looked in her eyes she saw a mortal man, overwhelmed with the moment, a frail spirit giving in to the temptation of tasting happiness in its purest form. He took pleasure in fighting and the energy he got from being the center of attention on the battlefield was enormous and undeniable. But feeling connected and utterly dependent on a volatile emotion such as happiness, coming from a woman and a child, was just as powerful, only that so much more risky, just because it was unknown territory for him. And for once the risk did not challenge him, but made him fear – fear to lose them.

"I'd face Death and throw myself in the Pitt of Lost Souls to get you back if you were ever taken away from me!" And strangely enough she saw the demigod backing up the man in doing so and her body shivered with love. Aalexia smiled and caressed his cheek.

"You've come a long way from the Achilles I met a year ago… And if I loved you before, I adore you now for being truthful to yourself." She made an effort to raise from the bed enough to kiss him mildly on the lower lip. "You are a much stronger man, now, that you fear. It gives me hope that you'll think twice before throwing yourself into battle… it gives me hope you'll come home on your own two feet!" Achilles groaned.

"You've forced me into having a conscience. That doesn't help with killing people." She smiled, tickling his ear.

"You'd want others to have a conscience when it comes to me and your daughter." His eyes shadowed quickly considering the grim perspective. No conscience would ever stop him from sending flying those who'd touch his family right across the Styx. He got up still looking at her, loving the strength and resilience in her eyes. He turned around and glanced at his daughter. Fatima stretched her arms towards him, inviting him to hold her. But he was reluctant with how tiny she was. Fatima showed him how to keep her little head steady and Achilles imitated her moves and before long the delicate bundle fit in his hands. The covers she was wrapped in fell open and there she was, pink and fragile, squirming with her little legs and tiny hands, opening her mouth with the funniest look on her face ever. She had her mother's chestnut hair but his dark blue eyes, Aalexia's tall cheek bones but his mouth with full plump lips. A small version of the two of them combined. His eyes watered with an unexpected wave of gutting fervor. She fitted in his palms, her head was no bigger than the cup of his hand; he brought her up slowly, placing her tiny body against his cheek, listening to her fast heartbeats. She grabbed on his nose with her right hand and patted him on the temple with her left one. Achilles smiled. She was warm and cuddly and he kept her close a little longer. He could sense her mother's bitter-sweet almond smell and he chuckled thinking how that's going to tear a few hearts when she'd be older. Like it did with him. _I'll get a good chase after those bastards, if they even try!_

Achilles let her slide gently in his arms and the touch of her tiny body against his bare chest made him freeze. Not even flowers seemed so delicate; Fatima pulled the sheets around the little beauty, tucking her in. He used his right arm to hold her so he could keep her wrapped with the other arm. He turned his head and looked at Aalexia. Then again at the joy scrambling in his arms; he smiled; she was a gift unwrapping before his eyes and all she missed was a golden bow; everything else about her was perfect. _A gift…_ No one had ever presented him with anything worth his attention. Only his men had awarded him their loyalty and Udores – he glimpsed at the emotional man in the door step – he had granted him his friendship and life. But nothing was ever given to him by the Gods, nothing so beautiful was ever allowed to the bastard son of Zeus. Yet this miracle must've had some godly hands at work when she was created because she was sweeter than nectar and more beautiful than the wild roses growing in the Elysian Fields.

"Thea…" They watched him confused at first. He smiled and looked at Aalexia, and this time he said it louder. "Thea! We will call her Thea! The Gift of the Gods…" Aalexia pushed herself up the pillows and took a moment to look at both of them. As far as she was concerned they were both a gift from the Gods to her. Yet her daughter was more Achilles' gift to her above anything else and she was grateful beyond understanding. But, if it brought peace to him to finally have some closure with his father, the mighty Zeus and see their daughter as part of his parent's recognition of his demigod powers and stature, she was happy to accept it.

"Thea then…"

"This calls for celebration! My Lord… the men should know!" Arctinus exploded in the doorway next to Udores but tried to keep his joy confined to a more decent posture.

"Go and call upon them!" Udores was just as excited.

"Arctinus!" Achilles stopped the man in his tracks. "Tell the men to bring their families as well. Udores, go bring your family. Fatima…" he got close to the lady watching him lovingly. "… make this the biggest festivity Greece has ever seen! Spend what you must and make the far corners of the Empire know that Achilles was granted…" and his eyes fell to his daughter prattling in his arms. "… that Achilles was granted immortality…" _…through the good will of the Fates who tied my life's thread to that of yours, you tiny little thing! _ The demigod smiled enjoying her light weight in his arms. "Someone should warn Aphrodite she's got competition coming!" The Myrmidons laughed and Fatima shook her head to his usual mocking attitude. Arctinus took speed down the stairs to take on the chorus his master placed on him. Udores turned around ready to move out as well. "Fatima, make sure Udores and his family have a place at my table." Behind her Udores' jaw dropped open and he backed off into the wooden frame of the door. "We need a pair of…" - and he looked in his general's eyes - "… experienced parents to look after Thea… and us!"

"My Lord…" Udores couldn't find his words.

"Go Udores… You need to get back here in time!" The Myrmidon nodded and left the room a different man. Fatima followed him soon together with Andora, carrying the water vessel and the dirty sheets.

"I will be right back My Lady, to help you clean." Fatima bowed as she stepped outside the bedroom. Aalexia nodded lying back on the pillows. Achilles came at her side, kneeling slowly, keeping his balance so his daughter didn't feel a thing. Aalexia stretched her arms and lifted her from his arms so gently it took them a little while before finally cuddling her against her chest. She'd held a newborn before, but just because she was hers, it felt like she was ten times more fragile and ten times more beautiful. She glimpsed quickly at Achilles almost holding his breath to see them together; mother and daughter. His hands fell on his knees as he continued to remain kneeled at her side, his shoulders relaxed, his mind freed from himself. It was Achilles who kept Achilles away from all this and it still felt hard to let go completely. He knew how terrible it was losing someone dear. It took him years investing feelings in his cousin, Patroclus to then lose it all to a swish of Hector's sword. He would have been happy to help raise Thea if he were alive. His eyes closed heavily listening to the giggle of his daughter.

"My little darling… my Thea… who's the most precious little thing?" Aalexia's voice soothed his hearing. His eyes opened and the crystal blue wrapped them both in an warm embrace.

Andora stepped inside bringing fresh water and Achilles didn't feel like going away. Fatima also came and he reluctantly stepped outside the room, still glancing every few steps away, to see her bounce in her mother's arms.

"I will be outside…" Aalexia smiled and her tired eyes shone bright with love; it made him feel like a school boy having randomly bumped into a beautiful girl; and he didn't know how to handle it or what to say back. He was charmed; he bowed to his two ladies then stepped outside walking backwards still keeping his eyes on her. Aalexia laughed seeing him behave so adorable. The door finally closed and she focused on Thea; she was nibbling on her skin right under her chin and Fatima approached her with a smile.

"I believe she is hungry." Aalexia's smile paled away, exchanging glances with her daughter.

"Too bad your father cannot arrange a feast for you!" She laughed. "That's alright… We've got resources! We don't need him for this one!"

Andora went out of the room looking for a dress. Arctinus ran upstairs asking for Achilles.

"He left." Giggles came from behind the door and the two listened to them carefully. Ever since Aalexia returned home, laughter was something they enjoyed daily. Arctinus enjoyed coming to look for Achilles in his bedroom without risking being shoved down to his knees. Aalexia tempered him well; the Myrmidon grinned pleased with how things were unfolding. As Sangria – their new recruit – would've said: time for fiesta!

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles stood mesmerized on the porch watching the frenzy in his front yard. Parties were his specialty, but this was no party. This was the event where all the Greek Kings and nobility would assist, where everybody who was a somebody in the empire had to participate. He wasn't necessarily happy with having those priggish cock-a-hoop rich people in his house, but he'd had practice with them in the past so it didn't matter. He'd have his Myrmidons put gas on the fire and have the party burn throughout the night. The scornful swaggering nobility could keep to their blubbering about politics and infatuate further into their one sided love for the Gods, ass-kissing some divinity into giving them more than they could handle. It was an endless speech with them, always the same discourse of their might, their greatness, their…_Eh, I'm so sick and tired of it!_ Achilles took a look around the yards admiring the work of his people. Aalexia must've instructed Fatima how to make all these arrangements. No one in his household would have come up with such new redecoration ideas. He smiled; a month had passed by since his daughter had come to this world and he lived each day as if it were the last. He did not mind the crying but it got him exhausted at times and he was grateful for the new recruits keeping him busy or excused to see to their training. Yet he always came back to them in the evening, bringing fresh peaches and white tea from the harbor. He liked to spoil his girls and make up for the time he missed with them. Aphareus was right; he never thought he could be different and yet the same.

"Higher men, higher!" Arctinus gave a helping hand to the men fixing the high poles. Aalexia had ordered them to set two rows of wooden columns on each side of the yard, following along the fence line. Fatima bought blue canvas to top the columns, bringing it down and swirling around the poles, adding garlands of pink and white orchids sprinkled with pure red roses, sewn in the canvas, like shorn embroidery. The flowers entwined or in small bouquets covered both margins of the tarp falling like a drape here and there, enough to hide away the long row of tables set under the canvas. Arctinus had ordered a few olive trees, the bushier and taller ones, to be uprooted and planted in large wooden boxes and had the boxes placed in front of the main gate, behind it and next to the front corners of the house; his training grounds had turned into an exotic Persian garden. You had to make your way inside the yard under the heavy green olives pushing the long branches aside to be greeted by the roaring flames of a huge bonfire Aalexia had set in the middle of the yard. She had asked the women in the household to make small lanterns like the ones she'd seen her father make when she was a child. The General learnt of these floating lights when he'd gone to war with King Priam on the Far East lands. People celebrated death and life through a spectacle of lanterns and the soldier was captivated with the show of bright colorful lights, shapes and forms of these paper lamps. He'd learnt how to make them and passed on the art to her and now she taught the young girls in the house how to fold the paper and place the oil in the small cups inside without spilling it or burning the wrapping.

She was even more resourceful than her father and crushed henna plants using the powder mixed with water to color the paper in colors of red, orange, yellow and black so that the fire inside came through in different colors adding magic to her improvised garden. The Myrmidons were given time off from practice to help with the organization and they did a great job in placing all the lanterns in the few olives trees in the yard, the ones close to the fence where he used to keep his weaponry. Achilles arched his eyebrows picturing the yard at night; he was excited. In the yard next to the house the servants were getting ready the food; ten lambs and just as many piglets were already rolling above the lazy fire, roasting slowly, taking a nice golden crunchy look. Andora was helping the older women prepare the chicken and the other girls were cleaning the salads, mixing the oils and spices. The barrels of wine and ouzo had been brought all the way from Ithaca, a gift from Aphareus who had announced his presence long before Achilles even sent the invitations out.

The black Myrmidon looked up pushing aside a garland of flowers. _I still think there are too many flowers… a whole ship…_ The flowers were sent from Athens by Hazzanis, one of the Persian diplomats at Menelaus' court. He was the one to give the name of Afsar-ud-Din to him, easing Udores' way to the Trojan Prince's camp in Troy. Awkwardly so, Achilles always seemed to get along better with foreigners than with his own kind. Maybe his own kind was too envious and proud to make him one of theirs. Fatima passed him by in a hurry carrying dirty baby diapers. Achilles smiled and left the porch, thinking to check on his girls. He glimpsed one last time at the preparations undergoing in front of the house. His heart kicked in at high speed, watching the men arrange the stones in a circle in the middle of the yard where the fire would be. His gift to her would sparkle like stardust in the blazing fire. He was pleased with his choice and went upstairs still thinking of the right moment to present his tribute to her.

Aalexia pushed gently with the leg using the rocking chair to keep Thea calm and focused on eating. She had brought the chair from the porch and wrapped it in cushions, making it a dream cradle for her when nurturing her daughter. Achilles watched them both in the late afternoon light and took a moment enjoying the sight. Aalexia hummed, caressing Thea, trying to keep her little hand in place. She always tried to hide away when suckling, covering her tiny face with her hand, shy to be seen by mom and dad, eating so hungrily. Aalexia was amused with this shyness; but like her father, it came and went. One moment she was peaceful and quiet, the next moment she was giggling and laughing out loud, kicking and making as much noise as her lungs could make. Especially when Achilles came to see her; she had the ride of her life pulling on his hair and talking to him in her strange baby language. Achilles loved their short conversations; he never said a word, just smiled and let her do whatever she pleased to him. He was grateful to Aalexia for taking on her shoulders the burden to see to their daughter on a daily basis. She still amazed him with how much energy she invested in him, Thea and the household. She had created a little closed universe for him and he used it to run away from his warrior life.

Menelaus managed to chase away the tribes in Phlegra but used his last resources to do so and now most of the empire's borders remained undefended and civil riots threatened to get out of control in the main cities. People were seizing the opportunity to fight for their freedom and there was no one to stop them. That meant he needed to bring his last garrisons from the outposts in the far kingdoms, thus leaving Troy and his gains there, unprotected as well. _Soon enough…_ His eyes shadowed; he had plans for Troy but he couldn't act on them as long as Greek soldiers roamed around the city. Thea complained about something and his attention shifted to her. He got close and saw Aalexia giving her a nudge.

"You lazy girl! Stop sleeping while you eat, baby! Or we'll never be done with this! And there is so much to do! Don't you want to get some sleep and look pretty tonight? A flower among flowers…" And she kissed her on the forehead. No flower in that garden smelled as pretty or felt as soft to the touch as her baby girl did. "Now, let's try this other one and don't say no because it hurts!" Aalexia turned her around to feed from her right breast as well. She kept Thea still while she pushed the material down below her full breast guiding the nipple towards her little squirming mouth.

"Now, don't… Thea! Baby, you are so bad!" Aalexia giggled finally succeeding in making Thea grab on the nipple. The little throb held on tight with both hands, sucking on it noisily and Aalexia squeezed on the breast a little to help the milk flow. Achilles crossed his arms against his chest watching in wonder. That's why this, right here, was his secret life. Because outside it, there was no room for such tenderness; the world outside was too dangerous for him to expose such a sight to the cruel eyes of the inconsiderate humans.

Everyday he trained his men how to become merciless killers; everyday he planned battle strategies now that he had been called upon, yet again, to the shores of the Aegean to embark on a new war; and every day at sundown he would drop his black armor and step inside this cozy place where they waited for him. Nothing had changed; yet everything felt different. When that helmet came down on his head, when his narrowed eyes speared from behind it and his hand gripped on the handle of the sword, there was no stopping him. And he fought with renewed force knowing the day must end with a victory to honor his house and his name; knowing that she was waiting for him to come back home. He still slammed down, punched and choked the life out of his men when they were disobeying him and if they ever thought his inner love for Aalexia would soften him – they had another thing coming. If before he wanted to be immortal, now all he wanted was to be invincible because he was needed. Chronicles were being written about his victories, about his raging wars and stunning skill in battle; his immortality was secured. But his heart wasn't.

He took a step closer, right behind Aalexia and his daughter, listening to the sounds of their time together. The two of them were a whole; pulsating, vibrating inside his chest. Only that he couldn't fit them within himself; he would have if he could because out here he felt that whenever he turned his back on them, it was like leaving his heart out in a jar beating on its own until his return. He only needed his judgment in battle, his sword and his men. His heart was left with her and it was much better than before, when he carried it with him, black and barren, wondering why he was given one in the first place.

Aalexia felt him behind her and raised her eyes to see him. He leaned forward taking a look at Thea feasting on her milk.

"I envy her you know?" He smiled looking at Aalexia. "I haven't had a taste of those in a while now…" and he signaled towards her breast, plump and rip with motherhood. Aalexia bowed her eyes, facing a wave of blood in her cheeks.

"Achilles… don't be selfish." He chuckled. Thea let go slowly, snoring a bit with a sigh in between, tired from the effort of eating. Aalexia sniggered happy with her finally falling asleep. She reached for the material to pull it up her breast.

"Allow me…" His hand scooped her breast hugging it gently. A few thick drops of milk sprang and he bent down to his knees to sip them. Aalexia fell back in surprise, making enough room for him to place his face between her chest and Thea munching in her arms. He cleaned the milk thoroughly, and then thrust his tongue a few more times around the nipple wiping away any remains of the sweet liquid. Aalexia closed her eyes, feeling her lower belly muscle contract involuntarily. Her breathing accelerated following the beat of the heart. Achilles felt it and he glimpsed up at her, grinning.

"Let Fatima look after Thea tonight…" Aalexia took a few more deep breaths before answering.

"But we have guests…" His eyes forbade any objections, but she didn't have any; she was missing him just as much. She nodded indulging and he smiled his predator smile, satisfied with the conquest. Then turned his head around rubbing the tip of his nose to Thea's cheek.

"She's mine tonight little goddess!" He placed a short soft kiss on her hair then stood up, helping Aalexia with the dress. Soon Thea rested in her cradle next to their bed.

"You should get some rest."

"But the…"

"Everything is done as you requested."

"But…"

"Aalexia!" his voice never lost the dominant timbre only that now it had a touch of care to it. She sighed unhappy with not being able to oversee the preparations herself. Achilles groaned with her reluctance and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in his arms. "Disobedient woman…!" His hands came up and cupped her face keeping her still for him to have his way with her mouth and Aalexia dropped to his chestputting her arms around his waist to bring him closer. Achilles opened his mouth on top of hers and took every inch of her lips with his, feeding on them with the same hunger his daughter fed on her breasts a moment before. Aalexia managed to swallow in between two breaths and pushed up, pressing her mouth on his, asking for more. Achilles' hands went deep in her hair forcing her head back for him to plunge his tongue inside her mouth with a groan. He loved the way her body felt against him, with every curve richer and rounder than before and he left her hair to dig his fingers in the soft flesh of her waist, down her thighs. Aalexia freed her hands so she could roam her palms up and down his arms and then to his shoulders and around his neck, trying to grab as much of him as possible in the circle of her arms. Achilles left her mouth diving down her neck line, biting his way to her shoulder and her response shut down his judgment. He pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her swiftly, searching blindly to free her legs from the dress. She helped him lifting her body up and spreading her legs to fit him better in between her thighs. He pushed the material up to her waist, huddling it around her and was happy to press his open hand against her bare belly, feeling the hotness of her skin warming his rough palm. Her hips called for him and he hurried to untie the straps to his clothing, ripping them off his body. He changed position shifting his weight from the right hand to his left hand so he could fold her dress up on the other side as well and when he thought he had her naked enough he looked for her, using his hands to cup her buttocks and guide her to him, stirred by the long waiting he endured for the past months. He'd been faithful; but he'd been faithful only by harassing her to the point of going mad. Even when pregnant he'd still nibble on her body and indulge in driving her crazy until a couple of months before birth when they decided to sleep in separate bedrooms or she'd had given birth ahead of time if they continued that way. Aalexia remembered all those frustrating moments and suppressed a moan when he let his weight on her body ready to enter her. But he took a moment to look in her eyes, barely controlling his breathing and burning desire for her. This was their first time making love after their child was born and they found themselves connected on a different level. Aalexia stared into those beautiful blue eyes while grabbing onto his hips guiding him inside her. And he didn't hesitate; he pushed in slowly and he almost lost track of her sight when feeling her walls closing in around him, squeezing, molding, driving him deeper. He sank his feet in the bed and pushed harder, making her knees come up his waist; she gasped for air and let him go to where he wanted to go and take what he wanted of her. _Everything_. He pulled her dress down her breasts and broke open his vest to get the feeling of those beautiful round breasts rub against his naked chest and the touch scorched through them both like the hot afternoon sun. He tangled his fingers in her hair and let his body weight on her, pushing himself deep inside her, not letting her breath, not letting her moan, emptying her head of thoughts and draining her body dry, taking all that desire for him, to turn it into a shuddering orgasm, threatening to burst with each of his thrusts inside her. Their lips hardly parted, their tongues followed the rhythm of his hips colliding against hers, faster and faster. No patience and too much want. He let go of her and gripped on the sheets to keep his balance. Aalexia grabbed on her knees bringing them closer to her chest easing his way in and he took advantage. They'd come to a complete understanding of what they wanted from each other in bed; there was no more shame, no more reluctance. Just giving it all and they both fed hungrily now on each others body forgetting about the frustration accumulated during her pregnancy. And nothing held him back from having what he'd been craving for.

Aalexia bit on her lips trying to keep the moans inside but having him buried this way in her made her lose control and she pushed her head back on the pillows, looking at the ceiling, trying to find the strength to resist the urge to throw herself madly at him. Achilles smiled recognizing the signs of a lost Aalexia; and that's how he liked her – out of control and burning, feisty and demanding of him. He went down taking her mouth letting his hips strike faster and faster until she arched beneath him clinging on his arms, trying to make him collapse on her and slow down. But all she got was a sight of his slender body assaulting hers repeatedly and the image of those tanned muscles coiling in his lower back and on the round tight hips made her walls fondle his manhood more inside. Achilles pushed his left hand under her knee and pulled it up so he had enough room to still stay inside her, but gave himself enough space to lower his mouth to her nipple. The thin layer of sweat on her skin made her slippery to his touch and he groaned unhappy with missing on it each time he tried. He kept his eyes set on the breast slowly bouncing at a steady pace each time he came inside her and seized the moment to take it fully in between his lips so proprietarily that she gasped involuntarily. He sucked it in walking his tongue around it, forcing the nectar his child was feeding on to spill out and he lavished on the sweet taste. It was different than anything he'd tasted before but his mind was oblivious at the difference. His shaft hitting inside her slow and deep, her hand pulling on his hair at the same measure his lips were suckling on her breast, made him forgetful. The taste of his woman was the best next thing to her sweet-bitter almond smell and he moved to the other breast freeing the thick liquid from its soft lock, licking dry her skin until she called for him out loud. Achilles smirked at the display of her body and thrust deep; her milk on his tongue, her hair on his face – he felt it surge from his lower spine to the back of his head, making him twine with the rush of pleasure until it gave out in his groin, flooding her insides, leaving him worn and exhausted. Aalexia gathered him in her arms allowing her body to shudder from shoulders to her toes, reverberating from the climax spreading like fire through her veins.

Thea moved in the cradle sighing upset with the noise. They both turned their heads slowly, barely finding the strength to move at all. Achilles collapsed at her side realizing the little one was still asleep. They giggled like teenagers almost caught in the act. He looked at the ceiling, searching for her hand in between the sheets and when he found it he held on tight, almost cutting her blood flow. _I love you_…But he didn't say it.Aalexia wasn't looking at him. Her body was playing back the past few minutes and she did not want to interrupt the fulfilling emotion. Achilles smiled.

"I still want you tonight… again!" Aalexia laughed shortly, looking at Thea to make sure she didn't wake up. Then they looked at each other and puffed with the image of their clothes torn apart, folded neglectfully around and underneath them. Achilles pushed his body up stealing a kiss from her.

"You want me, or… do I have a choice?" Aalexia winked and Achilles accepted the challenge with a grin.

"You're always welcome to refuse me!" Aalexia burst into laughter hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Surely you'll understand…"

Achilles nodded, but the look in his eyes said everything. He'd always have a way to make her fall for him, again and again. She smiled caressing his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight…"

"I'll see you tonight…" he kissed her hand, picked up his clothes and left, taking one last look at her, ravished and sweet on the bed, still baring the marks of their love making. _Tonight…_


	41. Chapter 41

Aphareus scratched the back of his head holding on to his long brown cape. He looked around in admiration while his escort pushed aside the olive tree branches for him to step inside the yard. The lanterns flew back and forth hanging from the tree tops and along the upper side of the porch. The flickering orange and red lights matched the roaring fire in the middle, rising to the skies with a pleasant smell of burnt wood and the sound of the flames as they fluttered relentlessly moving with the wind. The tables were slowly filing in with guests and the King recognized a few familiar faces; some more dear than others. He saw Achilles from across the fire coming down the stairs, dressed in long black clothing topped with a black vest embroidered with gold on the shoulders and on the sides coming down his chest. Aphareus smiled looking at him; he never dressed up for occasions; he never really dressed at all. The tan and the muscles, the packed flat belly and the long powerful legs, the slender waist line and the bright blue gaze under those arching blonde eyebrows – that's what Achilles was all about. Clothes were but an accessory to him. His presence was felt through his spirit, never through a display of obvious richness, useless talk or refined subtleties. He walked towards him in his slow, measured step, arrogant and confident, like he always did. He expected to encounter a changed Achilles, but fatherhood didn't seem to have had an impact on him or his attitude.

"The King of Ithaca himself!" Achilles hugged him with a strong pat on the shoulder. They kept the arms locked on each other's shoulders enhancing the joy of meeting again.

"Indeed… bruised and agonizing after being left alone…" Achilles grinned and pushed him aside amused.

"So many complaints… You're here are you not? Maybe I should have stayed. Now I feel useless if even you made it back without my help. Maybe Achilles is not needed anymore." Aphareus followed him, pulling on his cape. Achilles glanced at him humored with his wardrobe problem. "You know, you don't need to impress me. I told you to stop trying; it's useless at this point!" He laughed showing him a place at the table next to his. Aphareus groaned and took a moment to sit down arranging the heavy piece of clothing.

"I always knew you were envious of my good looks my friend." Achilles burst into laughter watching him pose for the crowds. "Your Lady has a special touch when it comes to things…" and he looked around appreciatively.

"Yes she does…" Achilles sat at his side grabbing on a cup of wine. Aphareus watched him carefully trying to grasp on that change making Achilles seem different; still he didn't look different but there was something in the tone of his voice, milder and settled. Aphareus sipped on his wine adjusting his position on the wooden bench, looking for the right words to ask.

"A girl…" and he tried to make it sound amusing, but the reason behind his remark was as tangible as the flagon of wine before him. The Myrmidon surfaced a smile in the corner of his lips and went on playing with the cup.

"Menelaus is in want of a son; I am in no need of one…" Aphareus nodded confirming his words.

"I would have expected a demigod to crave for a male heir." The King mingled the wine more in the cup, looking relaxed. Achilles laughed feeling his dissimulated tension. He patted him on the shoulder quickly, but powerfully enough to make the wine stir in his hand.

"Remember my friend… I sought for nothing before Aalexia; nothing but immortality. Now I have it; through the edge of my sword and through every breath my daughter draws. Why would I want a son? If Thea is half as persuasive as Aalexia and at least a third as stubborn as I am…" he chuckled, "… she will be able to take on anyone's son out there!" Aphareus grinned knowing the Myrmidon spoke the truth.

"She will be a challenge indeed." Aphareus silenced for a moment. "I am sorry my friend. I did not want to insult you. The Gods know I want a girl myself. After three sons one yearns for a little something to look after, caress and fondle. Men are not built that way; and boys grow up too fast for me to enjoy them as children…" Achilles rubbed his jaw, in a slow long movement, considering his words.

"They sacrifice their youth so that one day they make you proud. I have no doubt they will. My Thea… grows very slowly…" and he hid his face in his palms, looking exhausted, but he smiled when he looked Aphareus in the eyes. The King of Ithaca clapped his hands to the sight.

"Yes…. The crying! The pooping… the crying!" and as he spoke he came closer to Achilles eyeballing at him in false despair. "They all do it! And thank goodness for women, or we wouldn't survive it!" Achilles looked around as if he was ready to share a secret and Aphareus waited interested. The demigod whispered guiltily.

"I like to watch… I like to watch Aalexia take care of her…"

"Ahaha…" His laughter resonated loud around the table, but Aphareus came around quickly and whispered back at him.

"Oh, I liked that too! Motherhood hmm…" and his best words came as gestures, showing the plenitude of a woman's chest when giving birth. "I do not blame you! Any man would enjoy watching that!" He grinned laughing then emptied his cup. Achilles leaned back laughing then came close again.

"No, not that, you horny bastard!... oh well… maybe that too! By the Gods man!" The Myrmidons around overhearing the conversation joined the laughter. "I just enjoy them both; seeing my daughter grow by the day… it's quite a sight compared to the first day."

"You saw her huh? The first day?" Aphareus looked at him with round staring eyes. "Yes… you'd not think they are so small…yet coming out that way… so big!"

The King shook his head picturing the image.

"I can only imagine…"

"I don't think you can. It's quite something else!"

"You've been there!" Achilles stopped abruptly for a moment realizing he had given away his weak moment. "You've been with her, haven't you? Oh…" and the way he looked at Achilles; his face said it all. But it didn't say what Achilles feared the most; mockery and taunting. Aphareus looked like he had a revelation of some sort. "So this is what is different about you?"

Achilles leaned back straightening his shoulders into a more manly and dominating position, but it was too late.

"I thought you held on to wine much better, but it looks like after only a cup you're already going dizzy!"

"Come on my friend! There's no shame in that! I for one, I see a lot of courage in it. I remember my wife screaming and I would have rather exchanged places with Atlas and carried the burden of the heavens for a little while than go in that room!" The men around laughed fervently. "If there is a time when a woman shouldn't be scorned or approached the wrong way, well that would be it! When we die, we die swiftly and if we suffer we have others to take that sufferance from us honorably! But them… they are pulling consciously all the way through the whole thing …" The guests around the table refrained from comments for a moment acknowledging silently the truth behind his humor. "It must be a gross thing to witness…"

"Actually it would make a lot of you fall…" Arctinus who had joined the conversation nodded to his master's words keeping his lips in the wine. "But…" Achilles' voice soothed thinking at that special moment in time when he held his daughter for the first time. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

A murmur through out the yard followed by silence and a wave of heads turning towards the house put an end to their grown-up conversation. Aalexia stepped down on the stairs and she seemed to attract not only everyone's attention, but all the light floating in the air, because now it sneaked close to her golden skin, making the embroidery on her white dress glitter like the Aegean waves sparkling in the full moon. She'd chosen her most daring and revealing dress, allowing her curves to curl sinuously under the thin transparent material; the columns of fire reached for her naked shoulders with tongues of hot orange and her skin looked like gold in the shimmering light. Her deep cleavage let the men's hungry eyes set on the softness of her breasts creating a valley of shadows with the way they swayed gently each time she moved.

Achilles stood up slowly with a rising feeling of pride and adulation for being the one to own such a beauty and he felt it in the back of his head, all the envy, the looks and the smothering hatred of many of his guests just because he could go and take her hand. Just because he could walk up to her and kiss her freely, molding that slender body of hers against his with no questions asked. Just because he had reached that point in his life where he had one more reason to be proud of; he had everything the mortals had and everything the Gods did not possess: happiness. Aalexia's eyes turned to him and the chestnut crystal mirrored the glowing flames. She had her hair up in a messy twist but it looked lovely on her and he could only think of how willowy and tender her neck looked like and how soft the skin at the back of her neck felt like. She pulled on the long dress and came down from the porch smiling as she shifted her eyes from his to the crowd staring at her. She bowed slowly welcoming their guests and Aphareus rose from behind Achilles to applaud her arrival; the Lady of the House was a fallen star mingling with the mortals and the one other person that matched her was the contrasting demigod walking her way.

Achilles stopped a step away from her and bowed gently to his lady. Her smile broadened seeing him so polite and controlled. She knew too well the kind of volcano that lay behind the mask of calmness he always displayed before visitors. Achilles stared in her eyes and she nodded turning away towards the entrance of the house to signal Fatima. The old servant stepped outside holding carefully a bundle of blue wrappings, falling to her ankles as she walked towards them. Aalexia stretched for the little package and took it safely in her arms; Achilles leaned a bit to help Thea break free from the material, with her little hands grasping randomly in the air. He placed his hands slowly under her tiny body and took her from her mother's arms to lift her up and above the roaring fire. Thea smiled her crooked toothless smile and giggled at the foggy image before her eyes. She searched confused among the many lights and shadows and even though she did not make much out of the world around her she was happy with the strong hold her father had on her and she kicked happily with her bare feet. Achilles voice broke through the silence, calm and peaceful.

"I give you Thea! Daughter of Achilles, Myrmidon and Demigod and Aalexia…" his eyes turned slowly towards the woman following his every movement with the most candid smile on her face. "… Queen of Troy and Lady of the House of Achilles." He swallowed in with difficulty. She kept her eyes on him and he found the strength to remember her as the Queen of Troy, even though he wished he'd leave that behind; almost just as much as he wanted to leave out the part where he admitted to be Zeus' bastard son. He still couldn't help feeling selfish and greedy when it came to sharing her with Hector and the memory of him. He smiled with guilty eyes but quickly shifted to sunnier thoughts when he felt Thea squirm up in the air. He brought her back down and kept her in his palms to enjoy her for a moment longer. He loved the way she fitted in his open palms, her small head resting on his fingers, her whole body curled in a shrimp bundle of continuous giggle and tossing. His face came closer to hers and Thea recognizing the aquiline nose of her father and reached to grab it like she always did, anxious to touch his face. It was the way they bonded since the first day she came into the world and she tittered joyfully showing her pinky gums, with sharp loud screams and Achilles let her pat him on the nose and chin, smiling, before handling her back to her mother in the ovations of the entire yard. Glasses came up, wine got spilt on the ground; the tables were almost turned upside down by the enthusiastic salute the Myrmidons gave the child of their master. Aalexia placed a quick loving kiss on Thea's forehead and allowed Fatima to take her away after she made sure she was warmly tucked back in the sheets. Udores came slowly behind Achilles, carrying a red velvet cushion; the color of blood, but darker, sewn with gold and silver, adorned to the four corners with long golden tassels. He bowed his head when the demigod turned to see him and he waited for his master to allow him to rise before he dared look him in the eye. Achilles looked at the cushion making sure Udores had brought what he required, then turned towards Aalexia and for the first time since he'd sent her to Menelaus' court, he felt his stomach flutter with uneasiness. Aalexia waited for him to react as she did not know what he had in mind. Achilles smiled comfortingly then addressed his guests.

"Honorable Lords, Kings of Greece and Mighty Myrmidons, I am pleased to have you here tonight to celebrate together the birth of my daughter Thea. Yes! A daughter; not a son, but a beautiful girl and only the divine powers of this mortal realm and beyond know how miraculous her coming into the world actually is! I know many of you thought of it as a joke. Life is unpredictable and even the likes of me succumb eventually to the pleasures… and attractions of common life." He nodded towards Aalexia behind him and the audience laughed sharing his convictions. Achilles stepped lightly around the fire to have a better look at their faces. He smiled and continued. "For the better half of the past two decades I've watched my men come and go because of reasons I could not control. Some of us departed to the far shores of the Styx. And the rest fell under the spells of a woman. Not me, I always said!" Aphareus seemed to enjoy the most Achilles' little speech; the wine added so much more flavor to his words. "Yet here I am, buried under the shadows of Aphrodite herself!" He turned to look at Aalexia and she smiled insecure of what he was doing. His eyes were challenging her to guess; she had the same regard in her eyes like when he first handed her a sword inviting her to fight him. She knew she could handle whatever was coming her way but still felt unease knowing how he could put her in incredibly delicate situations. She did not expect anything of him; not the recognition of her role in his life; not a statement of his love for her. She just wanted to see him rejoice their daughter, their time together; she wanted to see the warrior enjoy a life outside the battlefield. Whatever her part in his story, she did not wish to be paid tribute for it. She was happy with very little and he already gave her more than she thought he would. Yet, now he paced the yard in small soft steps, addressing a crowd, half of which he disliked, about how he ended up in the claws of the weaker kind; a woman. And he made it sound like it wasn't a tragedy. That probably agitated her more than if he had said nothing at all or made fun of it. Achilles turned around and looked at her through the flames and the cooler evening breeze didn't stop his regard to scorch her on the inside as he laid eyes upon her. "I never accepted any gifts other than what I earned myself. The Gods never grant gifts for free; everything comes at a price and I did not want to pay it. Or maybe I didn't deserve their gifts." He puffed lowering his eyes into the burning coal. "The Fates played me when they sent Aalexia my way. They misled me on a path of no return." He smiled in the corner of his lips, enjoying being cornered by life for once. "I took everything from her, but her life." He chuckled looking at how the people looked grateful to the thought. "You think life matters once you're left with nothing? You think life is worth living when you're dead inside? When you've been stripped of purpose, want and desire to go on?" Achilles took his time going around the fire, inspecting their faces, keeping an eye on Aalexia, trying to find his words. He knew exactly how he felt and knew exactly what he wanted but somehow opening his mouth wasn't enough to make her understand what he meant.

He stopped again and his Myrmidons moved behind the tables, staring at their master, waiting. Achilles' voice sounded lifeless and regretful. "People fear me because I kill them. She feared me because I let her live. And I only let her live to see me taking away everything she loved most. Few of you or none at all would bear that; you'd plead to have your lives taken than endure loneliness and alienation; and so much more." And his eyes set deep inside hers remembering the time when he forced himself upon her and he tasted the bitterness of remorse for a moment. "And for this, for being so patient, so enduring…" _…and for loving me so much…_ Aalexia drowned in the deep blue when his eyes met hers again taking a grip so powerful it wiped away everything else around her. "… for facing me when others did not dare, I welcome you Aalexia, to become part of my family, to become a Myrmidon and take your rightful place at my side and in the house of Achilles…" He spoke slowly, measuring the tone in his voice as he went about the fire to face Udores. He took something from the cushion then turned around to face her while many of his guests stood up a bit from the benches to get a better view of what was happening. Aalexia barely breathed as she watched him come closer and her mind urged her to take a step back not being sure whether she had the strength to stand her ground when facing his emotions. And she was right in fearing because Achilles lay his heart down on a silver plate when he stepped before her. He leaned towards her and spoke in a whisper, because it mattered for him to show her that this was only meant for her and her alone.

"There is nothing that I can give you that will match your gift to me. Nothing of what I've gained in this life is as precious as Thea. It's a hard lesson to learn and it's even harder saying it out loud, but you deserve to hear it." Aalexia looked at the long black veil hanging from his arm and at the way his fist stood closed carefully around the little golden object in his palm. He took a step closer and took her left hand; he took a moment to caress the long fingers; to feel the warmth of her skin on his. He rolled something in his hand then slowly pressed it down her ring finger until it was wrapped away perfectly, then he rotated it a bit letting the marks on it shine in the fire. Aalexia saw the ring and her jaw trembled uncontrollably. She recognized the Myrmidon blazon carved deep in the gold; the crossed swords protecting the Tree of Life. The same tree she'd seen on his armor, with Hector's blade cutting through the branches above Achilles' heart. But those branches were never really broken; they've healed and the tree lived on to blossom with new life.

Achilles let go of her hand and wrapped the black veil around her neck, letting it drop around her arms, down to her waist. The golden embroidery sparked from the blazing fire and the glitter added more beauty to that clear chocolate gaze of hers. His palms rested on her shoulders a little longer, deciding how far he should go. _To hell with it! _She almost lost balance when he uprooted her pressing her against his chest, so unexpectedly she only had the time to tense the rib cage and push the air out of her lungs right before he sealed her mouth with his. The moment their lips touched the fire beside them got absorbed inside, coming to life from between their lips, spreading rapidly through her pores, in her cheeks and she felt the skin warm up, the roots to her hair spring, building pleasure as it went down her spine, into her belly muscles to finally pool in her groin. She released all the tension, molding against him with her eyes closed enjoying the freedom to be his in public. Achilles didn't dare let go of her arms; he feared that if he touched her body anywhere else he might lose control. But he kept his eyes open looking at her pale skin, shining in the fire, so close to his face, so tender and that softness before his eyes mingled with the taste of her lips, made him ache inside with renewed desire. He burnt and he let go of her to be able to handle the rising heat inside; but his tense muscles said it all and she blushed under the scrutiny of his hungry eyes. He turned towards the crowd and raised her hand introducing her formally to Greece and to his Myrmidon family. The glasses went up in the air in ovations. Udores smiled shyly and toasted as well; Achilles didn't know better than presenting his woman like a wrestling champion, but such a small slip from his part was forgivable considering he accepted her at all. Aphareus nodded sipping from his glass looking at Achilles smiling proudly. Not a lot of people had the eyes to see beyond the marble carved face of the demigod. Not a lot of people really understood the importance of what he had done that night. Achilles was a book still being written, with hard covers, heavily maneuverable and blank pages still to hold surprises, for him and those close to him. Not even the Fates could predict much of what he would do next. And maybe that's why he was spared from death so many times before. He might have been bathed in the River of Death, but the murky waters of the Styx could have not protected his soul from a life of constant bitterness and rupture.

Arctinus showed up behind Achilles with a cup of wine and the Myrmidon emptied it in a blink of an eye then with a grin threw it in the fire. The burning ashes rose like fire flies signaling the beginning of the party. The cheering and good humor swept through among the tables and the guests got distracted with the flowing beverage and refined food. Achilles took one more look at Aalexia then bowed asking silent permission to mingle among the guests. Aalexia smiled in return and let go of his hand. She watched him sit at the table drinking with his men, joking with Aphareus and she only felt regret for not being able to thank him for his appreciation and recognition of her. She knew he had made an effort to acknowledge her in public as part of his life and she couldn't find the words to tell him so, even though her heart reached to him with every beat.

"My Lady… it is time!" Aalexia smiled and left the party behind to go feed Thea. She tangled her fingers in the black veil as she walked before the servant woman when a sudden shiver of expectation took over. She almost stumbled on the stairs thinking about it. "My Lady, are you alright?" Fatima came closer seeing how she trembled a bit and got paler all of a sudden. Her eyes were burning and looked like she was about to say something important; but Aalexia only managed to smile pushing herself up from against the wall and continued climbing. She breathed in then took a mouth full of cold air. She swallowed in then repeated the entire process again until the found some sort of balance in her body to cope with the surge of emotions. _I need a moment away…_

"Fatima…" she stopped considering her demand. "Please look after Thea for a little while after I feed her… I need a moment to myself." She smiled faintly and Fatima looked at her trying to understand. "If he asks of me, tell him I will be down by the caves" Fatima nodded with a candid smile on her face. She understood just how hard it must've been for her to get to this point in her life and Achilles' recognition of her presence in his life was nothing short of a miracle. Aalexia took Thea in her arms and sat gently in the rocking chair. She tried to compose herself enough to let Thea enjoy her meal; it took quite a while before she had her full which was good because she needed the time to think things through. She closed her eyes and pushed the chair slightly, letting it rock slowly; Thea nibbled on her breast with a sweet munching noise she adored. _My baby…_

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Aalexia let go of the rope and took a moment to take a deep breath looking straight into the stone wall. She saw the little grass bushes swing in the night breeze and the pores in her skin enjoyed the same sensation of the wind tenderly caressing her naked shoulders. A few strands of hair were pulled back violently by a rush of wind coming from behind her. The tides were in a hurry to get to the shore and brought a hail with them, crushing against the slippery sand, waving in circles of incoherent gasps all around her, making her dress fly relentlessly, dragging her slender body into the wall in front of her. She almost lost balance, holding tight to the rope. She tensed her legs trying to make them go deeper in the sand; but it didn't help with keeping her up right. She leaned against the rocks with her shoulder and supported her weight enough to take a few steps further away. The wind was growing stronger. It was before midnight and the tides were pulling into the bay to for the morning light so they could go back to the sea after resting on the Greek beaches. Soon enough they would slow down, dormant and silent like the night. A few more steps and she got close to the cave. She didn't plan on going inside. She just wanted to stay out here and enjoy the star chandelier, to see the moon cast spells on her face, to listen to the waves gently going to sleep. She needed this natural comfort to sooth the urge inside and find her peace of mind to wait for him. She knew he would come for her eventually. But the cave… it reminded her of their first time and she fretted seeing the silvery water fall, flowing undisturbed and unchanged, like nothing ever happened; like time never reached its crystal waters. She stared and her mind put together all the little parts of her memories of him that night. Her heart accelerated; she couldn't remember the fear before, or the fear after; she just remembered how happy she was seeing him coming for her; and then the shock of seeing him rip the clothes off both of them. And the feeling of it – so intense, just like a year ago – pleasure spreading like fire in her body, dissolving in her blood like medicine, numbing her brain, shutting down all her defenses. She breathed in, realizing that unknowingly, she had held her breath for the past minute. She turned facing the sea, leaving the waterfall behind. Her thoughts ran back to him; she somehow felt unease; happy but in expectation. Like before marrying Hector, when looking herself in the mirror without recognizing her own reflection. She wouldn't recognize Aalexia now either. She had grown into a confident woman with only one weakness: her love for him and their child.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

It was late in the night and his guests were still partying, half drunk, half amused, scattering through the yard in search of a better company to keep them going until sunrise. Fatima signaled him as to her whereabouts and he left the orange lights of the lamps behind and followed the path through the cluster of trees behind the house; he came down the rope and looked for her in the dark. The waves were breaking gently against the shoreline and he enjoyed the silver moon gliding slowly on top of the shivery sea. The wind made the water ripple just like the smoldering desire inside of him; silent but urging. He felt unease with this place at night knowing that she was also out there, waiting, in the darkness. It had always been a good place for him to rest and contemplate in solitude, but ever since that night he couldn't step inside the cave anymore. His heart raced for a minute keeping up with the flow of thoughts in his head and the rush of adrenaline in his blood. He followed along the wall and soon he saw her tiny figure contoured against the silver shine of the moon. She faced the sea, with her arms gathered against the chest, keeping the wind from creeping in. Her hair flew gently down her shoulders and he felt the need to sink his hands deep in those chestnut curls. He came behind her, unheard, staring with flaming eyes, burning her back with the way he hungered for her. It had been a while since he'd had some quiet time with her. And by the Gods, did he need it! No sounds, no one to interfere… Just the two of them, focusing on nothing else but each other. He closed in on her and hid his face against the back of her head, inhaling his daily dose of her bitter-sweet almond smell. He smiled; how he loved it! Aalexia turned around slowly to look him in the eye and the fact that she stood with her back at the moon prevented him from seeing her face. But somehow he could feel those eyes sparkling in expectation. He leaned forward trying to glimpse deeper in the white of her eyes, to perceive each slight movement in her iris. The warmth of her skin invaded his nostrils and he rubbed his cheek against hers. Aalexia closed her eyes and pressed against his face, tilting her head just a bit, enough to reach with her lips to his ear.

"Thank you." Achilles stopped, but didn't part from her. Her heart was so loud he felt her body push forth a bit with each thrust in her chest. He smiled faintly, a little baffled by her gratitude. He finally let go, but forced her around so he could see her face in the moon light. And the orb of the night revealed that sweet caress in her eyes; the look that always made the demigod feeble. His lips parted wanting to say something but the words died half way up his throat the moment she reached for the golden pins on her shoulders, opening them to let the dress fall down to her waist. The wind helped swirl the material around her breasts and as it slid down her skin endured the cold touch of the salty breeze, welcoming it at the same time. Her breasts startled with the shivery sensation and her nipples responded hastily to his sight embracing her body as it unveiled from beneath the dress. She followed the thin material and pushed it further down her hips, without rushing, letting the folds fall one by one, sinuously molding on her curves and she felt a rush of desire break free inside her stomach knowing that he was attentively watching each of her moves. She fought hard to control the urge to just rip the dress off in an instant. Finally, layers of vaporous veils rested around the soles of her feet, stretching towards him, pulled by the wind, mixing with the grains of sand as it got blown away by the night breeze. Achilles kept his eyes on her legs for a moment longer, using the rather innocent image to slow down the rhythm of his breathing. He swallowed in slowly, rising his eyes to meet hers but the road back to her face was full of traitorous obstacles and his heart desired to linger on each of them. The black Myrmidon veil dangled gently above her knees, covering her partially, going back and forth around the shapes of her body and he wished it stayed put so he could enjoy the sight. His lips went dry when his eyes set on the dark patch of curly hair between her legs and he stared stupidly, completely in awe with the view.

The moon glided smoothly on her tanned skin, giving it a rather cold and far away look, making her blend into the landscape, sinking in the background, slipping further from him and he reached for her, grabbing onto the black veil fluttering down on her belly. The material slid on her breasts with him pulling on it and his eyes shifted rapidly to the way the transparent veil rubbed against the dark nipples and he wished he was the one grazing on them; his mouth watered for that touch and he took a step closer wanting more. Aalexia's face petrified struggling to keep her self control. She was not the one to take action when it came to their intimate life. It was always him taking the initiative, pushing her limits, guiding her into new levels of pleasure beyond her apprehension. But there was strength and conviction burning deep inside her that made her want to be the aggressor this time; that called upon her predator nature to take charge. Yet her mind did not help for it was not set that way; and the manner in which he lingered around her, how he got closer, pacing his way to her, swiftly, in short sharp movements, reminded her who was the predator between the two of them. How can she outrun that? How can she allure him without looking like a complete fool? She realized how stiff she was and she urged her temples to relax and her eyebrows to loosen up on the frowning. The moment she did it, her eyes opened wider and the mental constraint evaporated, leaving a clean insight into what she wanted of him; what she wanted of herself. She turned around silently and moved towards the cave with Achilles watching her, a little shocked to see her walk naked in nothing but that black veil. She paced steadily, sinking her feet in the sand and the long hair caressed her back following the light rhythm of her steps. A smile rose in the corner of the demigod's lips seeing how the moon sculpted her body against the black stony wall with each muscle and each curve flexing and he pictured her like an animal stalking, proudly prowling about, looking like she ignored the prey when in fact all she wanted was to be followed. And he followed her; Aalexia stopped in front of the waterfall and looked at the rush of cold water coming from above the cliff. She turned her head around slightly to see whether he was close and Achilles caught a glimpse of her profile as she observed him. He waited in silence enjoying the game but he couldn't help grinning faced with a stream of carnal thoughts invading his mind, blurring the image of her, bringing her closer to him through his imagination. He almost lost it taking a step forward but the way she narrowed her eyes warned him to keep his distance. He snarled unhappy with being cut short; he backed off clenching his jaws, listening to his heart hammering deep and coherent inside his chest. She turned away from him and walked through the cascade and his eyes were charmed with the water whipping her skin that way, so rapidly, cold and brutal. She got lost in the dark after glowing for a few seconds more behind the taintless curtain falling to the ground in continuous splashes. Instinctively he unbuttoned his vest and took it off, leaving it behind as he entered the cave behind her. The water rushed on his body and instead of cooling him down, it stirred him more, making him want her warmth around him faster.

The chalky light inside the cave wrapped him quickly and he felt absorbed inside the memory of this place. His eyes didn't help much anymore so his imagination took over; he felt time immerse into an endless vortex spiraling down to a year before when he first came here to find her. His eyes turned automatically to where his mind dictated she would be. And indeed his senses did not fail him; his memory of that moment had not faded at all and was as accurate as if it had all happened the day before. The boulder in the cave stood ragged at his left a few steps from the entry. He got closer, his senses sharp to a maximum waiting to hear her sigh like back that night. Only that this time he would hold her, not hurt her. But she didn't sigh; she just sat quietly against the boulder, waiting for him and he stopped fearful with the image of such a confident woman. He had always admired her being brave in all aspects of every day life; but she still held back from taking him for granted; from asking things of him. And he dragged seeing her hesitate, seeing how she lingered in mistrust; or maybe she still hurt inside.

Aalexia waited for him to come to her but he stopped and looked at her blankly with sad eyes. She too had to heal from that night and in time she did. Now it was his turn to forget about remorse and understand just how much he meant for her, despite all the sorrow, the pain and losses they suffered. He needed to let go or he would never be able to enjoy fully life at her side, which would be a pity. She pushed her body up from against the rock and forced her legs to move; they felt heavy and she stepped insecurely towards him. Once in front of him she laid eyes on the side of his chest, watching how the dim light behind them contoured shades around his biceps, mirroring the little drops of water coming down his chest. The jugular pulsated strongly and his whole body seemed tense, ready to spring or to freeze for good. He was perfect and again she couldn't believe she had the privilege to indulge and taste those exquisite shapes. She reached for him and her fingers on his slick skin made him shiver inside; they were too much for his already overwrought mind. He gasped for air shortly and rapidly and Aalexia was amazed with how easily he manipulated his feelings and reactions. She let her palm roam up his shoulder, mingling the water dripping from his hair with the hotness of his skin; then down the side of his arm, making room for her face to cuddle in the crook of his neck. Achilles lost a breath when she molded herself against him to place a tender kiss below his earlobe and it drove him mad with how gracefully she did it. Other women would have made it obvious – their lust for him – but she fondled so clumsily, coming close to then parting away from his body, sending waves of frustration through his nerves. His hands twitched with the unbearable itch to grab onto her and pin her against him. Her nipples grazed his chest, hard and daunting and he shifted moving to the side a bit, enough to have those full breasts press on him some more. She kept her ground ignoring his subtle gesture and continued teasing his senses with the way she gave him enough of her to stir him but not enough to go on.

Achilles groaned clenching his fists, keeping his body straight, enduring the siege, giving her a bit more time to play. But her game was taking a toll on him and he looked up to the drenched ceiling trying to reach a deeper inner focus so he could accept her kisses as she patched his skin with her lips, little by little, lower and lower, closing timidly around his nipple. His lips parted in complete surprise and he took a mouth full of the cold air trying not to pin his eyes on her back arching back with her moving down on him. _Aalexia!..._ He screamed for her in his head, amazed and pleased, tortured but submissive not believing his eyes. She always responded to whatever he asked of her in bed but never went at it on her own. She was a good student; she flourished with desire and passion under his diligent scrutiny and somewhere in the back of his mind he loved seeing her be just as naughty as he was; innocently naughty. And how she could combine the two, he could never understand – but she did it beautifully and managed to keep him focused on her day and night. But now she was going back and forth in driving him mad. He couldn't resist her talents anymore and his predator nature took over. He was hesitant at first in touching her, fearing he might ruin her moment so he tangled his fingers in her hair as slowly as his demigod ways allowed him to, forcing her head up so he could claim her mouth with his.

Her lips were swollen and he took his time in feeling them pressed on his, soft and tender. She'd woken him in ways not a lot of women could and surely not by simply touching him, so he found gratification in being able to take it slowly, to aggravate her just as she did with him. But she seemed unfaltering in her will to make him crumble. She forced her mouth on his and put an end to his attempt of slowing things down. She curled her arms around his waist, scratching provokingly with her finger nails, down his back. He deepened his hold on her hair trying to dominate her but she pushed her little weight against him and he felt amused with her wanting to take over. Aalexia could hear him grunt and her heart quickened for a moment; Achilles was unpredictable and challenging him was never a good idea. His eyes opened suddenly and the powerful light blue pierced through her closed eyelids. Aalexia stopped to look at him and it felt like a storm was coming her way. He didn't move; he seemed to have stopped breathing all together and for a second she felt like fleeing. His lips twitched into his all-mighty smile right before scooping her in his arms to crush her against the rock behind her. As soon as she was lowered on the cold surface he sneaked his hands underneath her back to prevent her from hurting like before. There will be no more bruises on this beautiful body… Aalexia gripped on his shoulders trying to keep up with how fast he moved; her head fell back but strands of her long wet hair remained stuck to his shoulders as he drew near to adjust her position on the bolder. As soon as she seemed comfortable he let his hands fall down her hips, holding them high for him to fit between them. Aalexia trembled forcibly feeling the rough edges of the cold stone impaling her skin, the same way his eyes were scavenging her body, with such fervor her last scent of courage succumbed to immediate defeat. Her arms fell to the sides of the rock, her back arched while his hips pressed more inside hers. Achilles went down to taste her breasts and Aalexia forced her eyes open; his mouth, so moist, so hot, burnt around the nipples and in the dark she felt alone with him, tangled in an ancestral way not even time could dissolve. There was nothing out there that could stop her from feeling so unconditionally free; no shame, no guilt, no Gods… _nothing._

Achilles put an end to his searching and took a moment to caress his cheek against the roundness of her left breast before placing a swift kiss down her belly. He saw her and she looked like she was dreaming wide awake; he craved to have that serene look on her face, to be able to enjoy that kind of mental freedom. But he was cursed; cursed to have lived in sin and cursed to die in remorse. _Thank you…_ the words came to him repeatedly. She was thanking him when he was the one grateful to have been blessed; she was a tinker bell. Her words resonated even in the darkest corners of his mind; her love strengthened him even in the darkest hour. He didn't deserve her and to see her being at peace at his side made him humble again. She was peace; she was his peace of mind, the light to guide him when all other lights went out. Aalexia closed her eyes and reached with her hands for him. She tangled her fingers in his blonde strands and Achilles rested his head on her belly; Aalexia smiled, stroking his hair lightly, like a child. Only Achilles could make her burn to then empty her like an urn of all passion, filling her up with love and calmness. Achilles raised his eyes to see her and she lifted her head a little to sustain his look. His eyes sparkled in the solitude of the cave and the way she looked at him in between her breasts, with him so low down her body, made her quiver. Achilles smiled. He dropped to his knees slowly continuing to gaze in her eyes and Aalexia seemed hypnotized. His mouth came on her belly one more time and her jaw twitched involuntarily seeing how his nose sank up her belly button. He didn't even blink and Aalexia forgot about her hands being stuck in his hair and went on following each of his moves on her, until his lips rested clean and abruptly on her pubic bone. She froze and realized how vulnerable she was to his touch, how he had played her in joining him in this game. She saw her hands in his hair and she knew it was too late to back off. He kept his eyes in hers when he moved down and Aalexia remained caught under the spell of that blue as it sank lower between her thighs. His lips parted and he sneaked the tip of his tongue around her clit, enough to swirl the swollen bud inside his mouth. Shock burst through her body in incoherent waves and she moaned unexpectedly, deep and roaring; her head fell back, the eye connection broke but her fingers grasped on his head more, pulling obediently. Achilles closed his eyes and focused on the soft fragrance of her core; she felt so moist and warm he found it hard to resist taking more at once. He sucked on her a bit more, in a slow circling motion, until she let go of his hair, incapable to hold her body steady anymore. Achilles took advantage and lifted her knees up opening him to his touch and he went at it with a vengeance. He never put too much effort in pleasing a woman because it was always more about the woman pleasing him; but he was giving his best now just to hear her moan. He walked his tongue top to bottom, spreading her folds with steady strokes, licking his way into her and as soon as his tongue pushed in Aalexia screamed short and loud trying to reach for him. But he prevented her movements by forcing her body up; she was beautiful, arching like a tense slender bow string. Achilles pushed her legs up his shoulders kneeling completely before her, embracing her thighs. His face hid in between her folds as he went on nibbling on her core while his palms roamed open on her belly massaging the little sweat drops, keeping her body from getting cold. It was like the moon shone stronger because the night was no longer black; the walls to the cave pulsated around her in a shimmery silver light and her thoughts were shuttering her reality.

Achilles thrust the tip of his tongue and her hips went up meeting him. He complied and bit on her bud to make it worse giving her a reason more to agitate. Aalexia screamed again. He'd never done that to her; go down on her. He was always considerate as to the way he made love to her when she was pregnant, caring for her and the baby's welfare. But now he was savage about the way he ate her out. It was like ice and fire melting in one striking sensation, crawling at lightning speed up her spine and into her brain. She rose to fall back into his hands in the same rhythm his mouth parted her lips; he slowed down the pace feeling she was ready to come. He knew her potential and didn't want to waste it too soon. He allowed his tongue to roam fully up and down a few more times before finally giving the last blow and her body didn't wait in responding feverishly. Her back dropped down on the rocky surface, inconsiderate as to the pain the sharp edges caused her skin. But Achilles knew she had it in her to climax one more time.

His mouth came on her again and as soon as his teeth grazed against the painful bud he slid a finger inside her, easily with her being so slippery from her first orgasm.

"No…" her voice was whispered and weak. She fretted trying to escape him but it was in vain. Achilles went on deepening his fingers inside her, looking for that one point that would make her fall. His lips on her blew her mind away and her body was torn in between the awareness of his mouth on her clit and his fingers rubbing deep inside her walls. She choked, susceptible to such a rush of emotions, gripping with her hands on the sides of the rock. Her hips came up again and she thought she would evaporate like water in the hot son, feeling that knot tying stronger, closer in her belly, ready to break loose. Achilles let go abruptly and got up scooping her in his arms. Aalexia didn't even react completely frustrated with missing him inside her. He turned around swiftly pinning her against the wall opposite the rock and as soon as he lifted her knees to his chest she recognized the moment and blinked fast with the memories creeping through the euphoria of their love making. Their breathing was heavy and matched in agitation; their eyes got back together and Aalexia embraced him, thankful that this time he looked her in the eye. Passion mingled with recollection and he stared blankly at her for a moment not knowing what to chose. She pulled him close sticking her temple to his, letting the sweat on her face mix with the dampness in his hair and the sensation revived her. Achilles closed his eyes and her breathing got into his ear, gentle, forceful, loud. It turned him on just like the memory of it back with Andora. How he missed it, how he yearned for her gasping in his ear… Her lips came on his earlobe and he shut his eyes harder. She followed up his temple and on the side of his forehead. His eyes opened to the curve of her neck, so slender and fragile and he bent to kiss it. Aalexia threw her head back inviting him to take her. Achilles tensed the muscles in his arms keeping her steady against him; she looked at him, from underneath a pair of long thick eyelashes, heavy with desire. Her lips parted calling for him and his jaw trembled; his hips launched forward as though upon command and he plunged deep inside her womb, searching for her very soul. Aalexia closed her eyes, digging with her nails into his shoulders. He moaned wrapped inside her, nd the way her body welcomes him drew the life out of him; he fell onto her, biting on the side of her neck, feeding on her flesh just like a year before. Aalexia kept still, letting him have the control, allowing him to close the circle and have what he missed on that stormy night. He thrust inside slow, deep and unwearyingly, crushing her against his chest and she endured his assault, happy to see him taking it all. He rubbed himself against her and she coiled with the intensity of their love making, with how deep he went inside her. He wanted to break through to her, to her heart and to her spirit. He imprisoned her further between his body and the cold wall, opening her more for him to go round in circles inside her thighs, pressing his hip bone against her, stroking inside her up and down, in and out, massaging her clit with the rough skin above his sex and Aalexia lost it. She moaned and put her arms around him trying to get even closer. He cupped her buttocks in his palms, pressing his knees against the wall for balance and let her fall hard on him. She felt all that strength around her, the way the muscles in his arms tightened against her ribs to lift her up each time; he coiled from waist down every time he pushed harder, entering her faster and faster. She would never win this battle. Aalexia smiled, holding him tight, hiding her face in the hollow of his neck. Achilles felt it and forced her eyes open. Her smile warmed him and he sat there staring with his cock pulsating painfully inside her, aching for release.

"You said…" she breathed and gathered enough strength to free his eyelids from a few rebellious strands of hair. "… you said you'd let me win once… in body combat!" Her smile grew bigger and Achilles searched his mind for a moment trying to remember. _The peach…_ He smiled in return remembering the sweet taste on his lips right after wiping it off her lips.

"So I did…" his voice was hoarse and unrecognizable. His nostrils gaped for air and he looked like a savage stallion, sweaty and untamed.

"Then let me…" _But... _ he didn't know what she wanted of him and his body yelled for hers. Aalexia watched the disobedience in him clustering in the wrinkles above his eyebrows. She squirmed in his arms and pushed him away. Achilles grinned and held her close for a moment longer enjoying the fight and the way she strode his cock while trying to get away from him. He closed his eyes pressing her hips against his again and she mumbled unhappy with her impotence. He finally let go and she fell to her feet spearing him with her eyes. He smiled and took a step back in retreat. She followed him and challenged him playfully.

"How can I take you by surprise if you're staring at me?" Achilles puffed smiling for good. So it was payback time for her; let her have it! He looked down on his manhood swollen and protuberant; he looked like a life size clothes hanger and it seemed to amuse her. _I'll hurt you when you're done…_ and he grinned at the thought of making her fall. She forced him to turn around and pushed him towards the entrance in the cave. Achilles closed his eyes, knotting his fingers behind his head, walking submissively imprisoned by her will. But as he approached the waterfall she pushed him, showing him towards the wall next to it and he almost tripped not expecting the change in direction. In a blink he found himself pressed against the block of stone with water running down his face and body and he shook his head grunting. Water splashed from his hair and long blond strands got stuck to his shoulders as he supported his weight against the wall. The cascade was falling heavily down the wall and into a small crevasse at his feet running into the bigger pool at the entry. His manhood took a rough wake up call in the cold water and he pushed away from it, but Aalexia came behind him embracing him hard and he stopped captivated by the magnetism of their bodies.

Aalexia placed a long loving kiss in between his shoulder blades resting her open palms on the sides of his body. She used her fingers to caress every inch down his ribs and she felt the small flows of water covering his body as he pushed against the wall bathing in it. He kept apart from the rock enough to giver her space to touch him and she felt small trying to take him in her arms, it made him smile. He decided to turn around gently, but as he did Aalexia shifted lowering her body to kiss his abdomen and he almost fell back seeing her wet curls stuck to his manhood when she hid her face up his loins. Her hands cupped the sides of his hips and he was absorbed into watching those tiny fingers slide down his hard skin. Her hair covered most of her back and he only saw her arms stretching up his body like ivy, poisoning his skin with how sensual they moved. Her lips came on his belly button and stopped there, lingering for a while and he pushed his head back against the wall, thankful for the rush of water cooling his burning temples. He looked down at the top of her head and lower on her back seeing the red marks left by the small rocks embedded in her skin a moment earlier. He wanted to go for her and pull her in his arms but she moved again and her mouth landed right above his sex and this time she bit; she bit and her teeth in that sensitive spot caused him to collapse. The water came on his shoulders, running down his chest pooling in his groin and she gasped looking up, for air. A ray of moon light slipped inside the cave and revealed her face and Achilles silenced, with a terribly painful desire to have her. Her hair slick and dark contoured a face so perfectly, with her porcelain skin dumped and flushed, those deep crystal eyes… and her strawberry mouth, swollen and reddish; a few drops of water still lingered on the outer line of her lower lip and she sucked on it clean. She stood so close to him, inches away from his manhood, now sheltered shyly in her hand and Achilles shivered looking at her. There was a famine in his eyes that scared her and she sealed her lips facing it. Achilles bent and cupped her face with his palms squeezing on her cheeks, caught in between loving her attempt to please him and the urge to have her please him. She looked him up in the eye and it was like they'd never had eye contact before. Water came down from his fingers, on her face and into her mouth and those perfect lips parted and she rose to him, letting her plump lower lip cup the tip of his manhood. Water dripped from the corner of her mouth as she kissed him and Achilles thought time stopped with how gently and slowly she placed him between her lips. Her eyes were narcotic and he stared in them, at the same time watching how her lips parted to then take him in again. He couldn't control the tremble in his hands anymore, but she seemed undeterred with the way she looked at him. His hands slid up her temples and unknowingly pressed her head down on him a little more. Her hand on him moved, encircling his shaft, gliding to the base. Achilles shook and right before falling he saw her mouth taking his cock inside; her tongue flicked on the tip and the image blurred before his eyes. His head fell back with a powerful groan, his hands let go of her head and he pushed himself against the wall listening to the water murmur next to his ear; his heart exploded feeling her take him whole inside. Her mouth was like burning pits of lava and he felt nauseated with his own effort of not forcing her into more. She took the time to run the length of his shaft across her lips, to then meet him with a swirling tongue and gentle lips, absorbing him inside again. Achilles stuck his fingers in the cracks of the wall pulling so hard he felt he was going to collapse it on them. He could not contain himself anymore and his hips started rocking back and forth and Aalexia was taken aback by his movement. She hesitated for a moment and looked at his crucified body; his muscles were now packed in small perfect lines, tense to the point where she could see the tendons in his wrists and it encouraged her to go on. She let him slip forward again and enter her mouth deeper than before and she tilted her head enough to fit him. She grabbed on his legs to keep her balance and that mere touch of her hands on the back of his knees added infinite pressure to his crumbling mind. He risked a look down on her; his hips fell back, her eyes rose to meet him and he slid out of her mouth and she never looked more beautiful and innocent than in that very moment.

"I've been cursed with a cursed woman… you don't want to win the battle! You want to win the war!" He grunted the words more to himself swiping her off the ground and into his arms. The cascade bathed them both as he rushed her out of the cave and on the shore.

Nyx poured silver powder on them under the bright new moon. He almost threw her on the sand and came on top of her pulling her legs apart. He thrust in madly and Aalexia gasped holding on his arms. He supported his weight on his hands looking down on her; he lashed at her, faster and faster, deeper with each stroke until she started twisting underneath. She tried to move but he lowered his body on hers forcing her against the sand. Little golden particles of sand and broken shells got caught on her breasts and he rubbed himself against her, knowing it was going to hurt her. She screamed with that painful massage and sunk her fingernails in his hips to punish him back. Achilles grinned and collapsed on her, grabbing on her hair to force her head around enough for him to suck on her earlobe. His feet went deep in the sand and he kept penetrating her fiercely; her feet dangled on the sides of his body and she barely breathed caught under his weight, with the sand rasping beneath her. She screamed again letting her hands roam down his lower back, feeling his body winding from the effort.

"Achilles…!" She whispered lost and completely submissive. He heard her and accepted her truth. Tempering his moves enough to allow her to calm down. They locked regards and she barely breathed. He smiled, godly and humanly alike; then kissed her long and thirstily. Madness sieved through his veins and his reason cleared from the passionate fog it's been wrapped into for the better half of the night. He kissed her again, dominantly, but lovingly, like he could not decide which of his two personalities had more say over her: the man or the demigod. He throbbed still inside of her but let her take the lead again and she made him roll on his back so she can rest on top of him for a minute. But he didn't have a minute. He had immortality running through his veins, yet time flied faster for him than it does for her; because he couldn't get enough of her and because he knew she is not meant to last forever. The thought saddened him. He could not lose her; not to mankind, not to the Gods, not to Death. He got up sitting, pulling her to his chest with her legs wrapped around him. He hid her away, in his arms, driving himself inside her core, moving gently, to feel each and every squeeze of her inner walls around him. Aalexia sensed the change and hugged him back.

"I love you…" Her words made him shut his eyes closed shielding his fears in her hair. He pushed harder on her hips, rubbing her thighs roughly against his until she moaned. _Mine, mine, mine alone…_ He felt it surge and cupped her ribs in his open palms, running them up and in her hair to press his cheek against hers. His lips parted breathing rapidly close to her ear. Aalexia grabbed on his shoulders changing the rhythm and Achilles embraced her so powerfully until she almost ran out of breath.

"Argh…" His body got numb for a second, his hands froze and his breathing died to then explode inside her, stiffening his body with a powerful release. His hands fell free as he collapsed back on the sand, arms spread to the side, eyes closed, enjoying the orgasm wash through him like the high tides of the sea. Aalexia coiled, with him still embedded inside her and she felt even the wind was too harsh on her sensitive skin; he always forced her into a climax so ravishing it hurt all her senses. She bent slowly, coming down on his chest to listen to his strong heart beat. Achilles opened his eyes staring in the night. The stars danced above their heads and he felt he could see the little monsters watching him. He grinned and put his arms around her, harboring on the fulfilling sentiment he always got when protecting her like that.

"I believe Apollo hates me…" and Aalexia giggled rubbing her nose on the side of his neck. "But that's alright. We'll make love through out the night and into the dawn and have him wake up to a sight his many immortal years never witnessed…" Aalexia looked at him caressing his cheek. _My Achilles, always mocking at the Gods…_ She smiled kissing him lovingly on the corner of the mouth and he turned to face her looking proud and unbreakable in his conviction. "… and never will…**Us, making love**."

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

"_**I've said a lot of things about love, to many people in my life, when I shouldn't have. The words were true; I believed in them but they were hollow. I led a subterranean life of an awareness I knew I had, but in the depth of my mind – it is hard to see. And the years of my life resembled the flow of air in an empty cavern: swirling, unseen and unheard – smooth but deceivable. Those words were echoes from deep inside the cave, from deep under; the echoes of the river running beneath the floor. A river flowing relentlessly, looking for the right exit in endless directions, digging, digging… I hit the walls so many times. **_

_**But I kept looking for you. **_

_**Thank you. The river now flows gently out into the light.**_

_**Peace at last."**_

† **THE END † **

**Note from the Author.**

**My dear readers, as incredible as it may seem – even to me, and trust me it saddens me because I grew so fond of this story – we have come to the end. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed so far or sent me emails – and I will name just a few, please forgive me if I am missing anyone! I lost track at some point **** - Mythwriter, brunette-in-black, zoev, marie, PurpleDahlia, Chip333, Amor Mio, Cuckoo's Nest, Hope and Love, walkandtalk. **

**Special thanks go out to ****Nola Swan**** who helped editing my last chapters – she's absolutely fantastic with the way she does it and she really helped bringing this story to a successful end! Puppy love girl!**

**As promised, I will write an ****Epilogue**** to the story but I need your help with this. As a teaser – so to say – the action will take place after both Achilles and Aalexia are dead, so I will have the chance to bring back to life her and one of her two love lines: Hector or Achilles. Please vote (either by reviewing or by emailing me) who should have a second chance to love. Remember: death is undone only if there is a sacrifice, and one of the two should sacrifice himself so the other can make it. **

**Depending on your answers I will know how to write the Epilogue – which will be one (probably lengthier) chapter. ****I will wait until the beginning of July****. I am really curious as to your choices because truly, their fate lies in your hands at this point. The more votes one character gets, the better his chances to a new life. **


	42. EpilogueDeath is just another beginning

Guys so sorry it took so long, too many things going on at once  Plus as usual, whenever I start writing ideas keep coming and I realized this is not going to be a very small epilogue… so bare with me! You're the best!

**Epilogue**

She saw them beneath her, heads down, hands together in their lap. She struggled to see their faces but she couldn't go past the top of their heads. She saw Thea's long blonde hair swirling in the wind but she couldn't feel the breeze. Her two sons stood by their sister, holding hands crying. She saw the men rummaging through the dirt, throwing it one shovel at a time on top of the coffin. The image became blurry, and a foggy veil took over her eyes. She waved agitated, trying to dissipate the clouds gathering under but her family kept disappearing into the distance. She felt like crying but somehow she was so light that not even tears seemed to be real enough to materialize in her eyes. She breathed in a silent breath; her heart shed a bloody tear and in her death, she looked again for her children. Her beautiful children, the fruit of her love and life time with Achilles. Thea, her gift from the Gods, Athan, her oldest son, battling through life with the same passion and energy his father did and Calisto, her youngest son, holding the warmth of the sun in his heart and the enigmatic glow of the moon on his face. She rejoiced and love each of them with everything she had and witnessed Achilles growing into a stronger man because he got to see the three of them at his bed side when the Fates finally cut his life string short one autumn morning. She thought he'd never perish; she wished she died first to leave him behind and look after their children throughout at least half of their lives. But the Gods had decided otherwise and left her alone in this world, without him and without his love. Almost ten years of missing him. Ten years of moarning his death and almost forty five years of celebrating Hector's. She closed her eyes with a bitter-sweet memory still harboring in her heart. So much time had passed and she still loved them both.

∫ **Death is just another beginning ∫**

"Almost sixty years of stalking. I, a God, I spent sixty years observing the life of a mortal woman who made two of my greatest warriors succumb to her. It was worth waiting. The Fates must've been pleased with you if they gave you such long life… an incredible destiny." Hades paced slowly through the darkness of his throne chamber. Aalexia stood tall and still in the middle of the granite paved room. She could not come to terms yet with her death. Her mind lingered with the living. "Aalexia…" Her eyes slowly came up to find his, questioning her. "Whom do you miss?" The treacherous God grinned with a hidden smile in the corner of his lips. Aalexia felt disgusted by it. People believed Menelaus was the incarnation of evil, an equal of Hades in deceit and mischief, but the God of the Underworld, the God of Death, torture and eternal damnation was something beyond any mortal's comprehension.

"My children."

"What about your men?"

"I've missed my husband every minute of every day since you took him away."

"Which husband do you mean?"

Her eyes flamed with fury and she replied sharply.

"Both."

"Liar…" Hades grinned again pinching her cheek like to a child when you know she's laying you in the face. "It's only Achilles. It has always been Achilles! He's been in your heart for decades, even in death he stayed with you. You forgot about Hector."

"Who are you to talk about love and memories…. And my feelings?" Aalexia took a few steps going in circle to follow him around like a puppy, barking trying to make a point. "You think that if the Fates let you see how they wove the threads of life you can actually see what's inside our soul? They can't knit thoughts and feelings, only fate and fate has nothing to do with how much or little we love or remember. I loved Hector and I have honored him throughout my life. And so did Achilles."

"I know more about your feelings than you think, mortal!" The man pushed his black leather cape aside turning her back at her. He took a few slow steps, and then sat on his bone encrusted throne. He looked back at her with piercing cold eyes; and thinking that Goddesses and mortal women alike found him attractive – this tall man, with black hair, black eyes and black heart. Down here in his Inferno he was mighty and unchallenged. He had no friends but many enemies. His hatred with his brother Zeus was well known and no immortal dared venture in between them. And now he held captive one of Zeus' sons. But one whose name had been carved into immortality and now shadowed Mount Olympus with its fame and glory; Achilles, the bastard hero.

"You think you know." Aalexia went back at staring at the reddish floor and saw her feet, old and bony. The fiery marble reflected her face, wrinkled and tanned, but with deep glowing brown eyes. Her spirit was just as alert in death as it has been in life. She looked back at Hades who continued scrutinizing her from his pedestal.

"Tell me… if I brought both Achilles and Hector right now, would you not chose Achilles over the Trojan Prince? Tell me that and I promise I will release Achilles from his prison, just for your truth." He was motionless but his eyes sparkled in the depth of his eye sockets.

_Never trust the dark god, never!_

"What prison?" Her heart ran wild for a short moment and he caught that slow flow in her veins; mortals were an open book and the Gods flipped page after page looking through their lives with immense curiosity. But they could never read between the lines; millenniums away from the creation of mankind and they were still a mystery to the immortals; how they came to feel what they felt; how they came to change into better people against all odds, how they survived the schemes and the mischief the Gods played behind their backs. And surely enough she was no exception; other than her pale face he couldn't read anything else and she stared looking blankly at him. "What prison?"

"Tartarus. My prison." Aalexia breathed in fast listening to the words. The description of Hell had never been her favorite lecture in life but from the stories she'd heard it was the most terrifying place to spend eternity in. With the restless souls of murderers and rapists, fallen heroes, selfish kings and lusty queens, cruel mothers and unforgiving bastards, starving for more blood, revenge and hate, even in death.

"He does not deserve to be there." Her eyes flooded with tears whispering her conviction, almost pleading with Hades. Her watery eyelashes sparkled in the glow of the flames bursting from the ground in the four corners of the room. Hades frowned taken aback with his own feelings when seeing those tears in her eyes. He'd been watching her carefully for the past 40 years and she fascinated him. He'd lived for thousands of years and rarely did the world know great love stories and he definitely was not a supporter of romance, but her story – caught in the middle of a war of pride and vengeance – subjugated by grief for losing Hector, then mercilessly thrown in Achilles' way, another fascinating character for him. But he'd got him locked away and now he had her; this girl, this woman that made him think of how it must be to have someone fight for you. How it must be to have someone give you the presumption of innocence against the obvious truth. Achilles had killed many in his lifetime, for glory and greatness. And still she found him innocent. Hades leaned back on the skins adorning his throne; with a crease brow he walked his fingers slowly underneath his chin, gathering his lips together, trying to understand why this woman was crying before him, beautiful and hurt. _Sweet_. He got up angrily and flew his way to her, almost knocking her off her feet when abruptly stopping in front of her. The old woman kept her ground facing him stubbornly. _Beautiful._

"He deserves every single moment he gets in my dungeons. Every single moment of forever."

Aalexia burst into crying grabbing on his forearms. Hades pulled back in shock at her unexpected touch. Then smiled, half in disbelief, half pleased to rediscover her character the way he'd witnessed it for so many years; bold and generous.

"Achilles is a new man! He changed, he did! You know he did! He won his place in the Elysian Fields! You must grant him passage there!"

Hades smiled coming close to her again.

"So he did wrong for a while… haven't we all? But he changed! Thirty years of his life he looked for peace and when he found it he became a new man and for his next twenty years he redeemed for all he's done. He deserves that peace and quiet now… Please…"

"A soul like his will never have peace. Even if I let him have it, all those who he'd killed wouldn't…" Hades stopped for a minute considering the option. Incredibly so, he actually felt sadness for a short moment. Her feelings were so strong she almost impregnated them on him. He shook it off and took his place back on the throne, emotionless and cold, like a true God of the Underworld. He saw her staring blankly, eyes red with crying, hands shaking from the effort of keeping herself together and not crumble from the pain.

"You loved him more." More bitter crying.

"I did…" And she suffered knowing that he would spend the rest of eternity chained into the bowels of the world. People deserved a second chance.

"You will meet someone. And if you make me believe that you loved him at least half of what you loved Achilles, I will give Achilles a second chance and a place in the Elysian Fields." But she was too disturbed to hear the echo of his cunning words. And her heart was pounding uncontrollably thinking of what he meant. Hector… Achilles… Hector… Achilles… faces mingled in her mind. The sweet smile and a pair of deep brown eyes shadowed by thick chestnut hair locked in golden pins… the ocean breeze surrounding her, warming her in its embrace under his protective look, the deep ocean blue in his eyes, a flicker of blonde strands caressing his tanned forehead…

She dropped to her knees; Hades got up and stood tall on the edge of the black steps looking down on her. Her eyes closed, blinded by his approaching shadow. Aalexia fell into oblivion.

∫ **a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫ a ∫**

Rainbows. And a mild touch of a warm breeze. The rainbow moved gently before her eyes and she closed them again powerless. She rolled on her back and her lungs filled in with the wonderful scent of dew and grass. She always loved lying in the tall grass, eyes closed; all her senses loose and comfortable. _No worries. _The laughter of her children resounded through her mind and she smiled. Achilles was probably chasing them around again; her mind put the puzzle back together and the blissful image of the godly warrior being put to the ground by his boys formed behind the closed eyelids. Her heart filled with joy but her eyes dripped with tears. Somehow, reality had sneaked in her dream making her realize he wasn't there anymore; and neither was she. She dreaded opening her eyes to this new deceit Hades had probably prepared for her.

The endless blue sky, so beautiful she couldn't take her eyes off it. It was almost sparkling like a thousand diamonds being thrown randomly in the air; they shifted capturing the sun rays in their blare, reflecting circles of purple, gold and cayenne across the blue canvas above her head. She watched the spectacle rolling her eyes slowly, following the quick moving shapes the way she used follow the soap bubbles her daughter would make when sitting on her father's shield in the shade of the old olive trees. Her jaw blocked with that painful memory; her fingers twitched and the back of her hand grazed against the soft grass. She turned her head gently looking at the green carpet she was lying on and it looked like it had been sown by skilful hands, and she reached to grab a hand full and feel its texture. It felt soft but cold and she opened her palm to see the dew spreading on her soft skin. She moved slightly going up on her butt looking down her long legs with eyes enlarging with every inch of skin her brown eyes gazed upon. She was young again. Young like back in the day when she had first met Hector. She caressed the skin on the back of her hand and as she leaned forward twirls of her chestnut hair feel down her shoulders caressing her knees. She remained crouched enjoying the feeling of freedom that youth gave her. She stood up, slowly, still not believing there was no bone in her body hurting and she giggled foolishly realizing she helped herself straighten by instinct, with her memory remembering the pain she always got in her lower back. She had the mind of an old woman in the body of a twenty five year old. She filled her lungs with air up to the very top, exhaling after a minute of pure excitement. She turned around to take a look at the surroundings and she marveled at the scenery. An endless meadow sprinkled with flowers of unseen beauty, tall and wavy in the gentle wind, cuddling their corollas and down their stalks until they bowed with the pleasure of its caress. The rainbow was in the colors, the bright red and powerful blue, the incredible mauve and pale yellow, sparkling in the crystal of the dew still lingering on the fragile petals. Diamonds in the air and diamonds on the ground. She was afraid to step on the thick grass; she moved gently, one small step at a time, careful not to destroy that perfection. She smiled, inhaling the fresh air enjoying the caress in her bare feet. One more look at the immense green sea before her and her heart melted into an almost unperceivable beat, when in the distance, out of the blue she saw the silhouette of a man contoured against the horizon. She narrowed her eyes trying to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. He wasn't there a moment before… no trees, no bushes she could've mistaken the dark shadow for. The light had a strong grip on his body and she couldn't distinguish much about him but she continued walking, a little scared, like a rabbit closing in on the bait, knowing it was bait but not being able to resist it.

He turned his head around slowly and saw this tiny lean woman standing in the middle of the field, almost sneaking as she was walking towards him with fearful steps. She was dressed in a long white dress and the veils got caught in the flowers but she didn't seem to mind. She had her eyes set on him. His heart sank so deep in his chest it hurt with the memory of her. She was as beautiful as he had left her and it mesmerized him as much as back when he first laid eyes on her in the dim lamp light, one late night on the far shores of Troy. Her hair just as ravished, her face just as sweet. Those red lips parted; always parted when she was afraid. He remained motionless not wanting to scare her… or this beautiful vision of her. One more minute, that's all he asked for; for this incantation to last one more minute, so that the sorrow in his eyes melts and lets those long awaited tears fall. And the Gods were merciful because she was still there, closing in on him and he almost stopped breathing afraid to not disturb the air, thinking that image of her might vanish in the whiffs of the wind.

She was now a few feet away and she seemed to have marbled, like a statue standing tall against the breeze, with her hair wrapped around her small shoulders and the long veils of her dress clinging on the grass around her legs. _By Zeus… you're so beautiful!_ He gathered enough courage to turn his head around and look at the sea beyond the edge of the cliff where he was standing - the eternal sea separating the realms of the underworld and that of the human world above. He was immortal here. His eyes gazed upon the immensity of waters while his mind sought deep inside to find that craving for the mortality he once enjoyed. But it was so long ago he forgot how it felt; he even forgot what it felt to miss it. He had his father and so many of his soldiers he could forge an army down here in the Elysian Fields… Paris had joined him as well; too soon. He'd suffered not having his family with him and it made him dread not having been there for him enough to help him grow and become a stronger man. He left his children behind to share the same fate. They were all here and troy was bare of its pure royal blood. Now s_he_ was here and he'd been waiting for her for so long. He was forbidden to look in the murky waters of the Styx and see the lives of the mortals. He'd tried to persuade Hades into giving him that chance but he was always given the cold shoulder. For years he was caught between the sadness of not having her and the joy of realizing that she continued to live and hopefully she was happy. He got a glimpse of her every now and then, whenever the living honored the dead and so the spirits were allowed to look upon their loved ones on the other side. He'd seen time wash over her, she'd seen her fight Achilles' inner war and raise their children with a gloved iron fist - yet she always remained upright, stubborn and beautiful. So beautiful.

_You're here._ Even if it was a reflection in the morning midst; nothing but a sparkle of gold, the sun making him hallucinate. He sighed. Nonetheless he was happy to have been granted even so little. He turned around again with a peaceful smile on his face, ready to contemplate on the solitude of the vast meadow. The gleam in his eyes faded away when she looked up at him with those inquisitive deep hazelnut eyes of hers, not even a step away from him and she wasn't see-through; she was real as the air he breathed, pink flesh and silky hair, rosy lips and tender touch, she was all there in his grasp.

Aalexia looked at him and her eyes couldn't have enough seeing, observing, noticing, contouring every single detail of that beloved portrait. From the soft chestnut curls falling neglectfully on his ears, to the dark eyes narrowing under the thick eyebrows, to his tanned skin on the tall cheek bones, down to those sweet dimples in the corner of his mouth. She leaned forward wanting to touch those dimples. It had been so long since she'd seen them, since she saw him. Her head was empty of all emotions; all the guilt she'd been carrying with her for years, the remorse, the regret. The love.

"Aalexia…" And his voice sounded like a dream, an echo from afar. He bent to her level and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The moment her eyes closed her mortal universe collided against the eyelids in an explosion of feelings and emotions; it started like a blur memory, back in the brume of their beginning, to then clear as memory became more recent; his eyes burning underneath the hood the night he knocked on her gates, their first kiss in the chill of the Trojan night, his arms around her, his lips on her sweaty skin, holding her close to alleviate the pain, his fierce drunken kiss. Hector closed his eyes and pressed more on her lips and it felt like they were plugged together exchanging electricity, like lightening running through their bodies carrying memories from one heart to another.

Bright white, so much white and she emerged from it, with a shy smile on her face but eyes glittering with happiness. She held his hand looking at him like he was the most exquisite creation of the Gods. People all around them, but no one mattered. They kissed. They danced. Her cheeks flushed with the fever of what was to come. A night of love making – Hector pulled her to him blinded by the quick flashes of their naked bodies rubbing against each other in the candle light. Her lips, her skin… her dewy breath on his ear pleading him to stop, begging him for more.

Aalexia collapsed to the surge of memories and sudden want and what was oblivion just a moment before now became a vivid memory, bringing such a distant past into present, turning them into the young lovers they once were. She opened her eyes impatient to see him from this close, to touch, to have more of him, to take the whole of him and somehow imprint him on herself. But Hector kept his eyes closed and indulging in the sweet torture Hades had sent him. She couldn't have possibly been real; but she felt real and if he could spend this one moment with her then he will rejoice it fully. Her fingernails dug in his ribs, pulling down on the blue robe but he was unstoppable. His hands ran up her back and fisted in the back of her hair, taking a hand full of those curls to help him maneuver her head easier and she gave in to his grip, letting her head fall back for him to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue swept away the dryness caused by the enduring expectation and broke through the soft barrier of her lips to look for the hotness inside and Aalexia coiled in his arms when he embedded his tongue inside her mouth, a little wilder than he remembered him to be, hasty and a bit rude, but she forgave him just as she forgave herself for enjoying it so much. He sucked on her lips for a moment longer, rubbing his nose against her face, tracing her face up to her closed eyelids where he placed tender kisses. He breathed heavily when he finally rested his forehead against hers and she smiled candidly, holding him tight, unable to refrain from stealing yet another small kiss from his moist lips. She had him. She had him and nothing else mattered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh… don't speak." Aalexia breathed in slowly. She had to say it to his face. She'd been carrying it with her for so long, she'd told it to the four corners of thw world, but not to him so she had to say it.

"I need to say it and you need to hear it." By the Gods, why did he look at her that way, so mild, so gentle, so lovingly when all she had done was spent the rest of her life with his killer.

"All I need to hear is you breathing. It saddens me to see you here. Breathing…"

"My beautiful beautiful man… what did I do in a lifetime until I met you, to deserve you?" She caressed his face with warm moist eyes and tears flooded her eyes once more.

"Never! Never again!" Words choked him and he found it hard to express them as his palms rushed down her cheeks in a desperate attempt to keep the clear drops of pain come down her cheeks. "Never again shall I see you cry! I saw you cry over me, I saw you kneeling to death! Yet through death I loved you more…"

"I don't understand… " She was puzzled, but she drew near him, still enchanted to feel his body warmth. She didn't know how that was possible with them being in the spirit world, but she cared less.

"I watched over you, I saw your grief and anxiety. Your courage… my brave little girl! It's not easy to put a great warrior down like you did with Achilles. I am proud of you; you've grown beautifully." She lowered her eyes hearing the name of her other husband who now roamed the fiery paths in Tartar. When she looked him in the eye again there was sadness and guilt for feeling yet again torn in between them. "I've never blamed you. Achilles was an excellent opponent. I knew I couldn't defeat him."

"And yet you went to fight him!" The same blame resounded in her voice like in the moment she bagged for him behind the gates of Troy.

"You saw those men looking at me! They did not expect me to back down! I couldn't let despair pray on them, I was their courage! They had to see me fight!"

"…and die!" She cried and pushed him away with an old anger still stirring inside her. "What goodness was there in your act of heroism if you died and there was no one left to lead them into battle? What goodness was there in their hearts when they died days later knowing they have lost everything… just like I did… You should have never fought Achilles. Our lives could've been so different." She turned her back on him feeling guilty for having a life at all, and a happy one too, while his soul was trapped up here and his body rotted in the deep darkness of the desert soil.

"Aalexia… Look at me." He forced her around making her eyes follow his until they connected with that mild love they always shared. "Don't blame yourself. Everything that happened, it happened the way it was supposed to be."

"Achilles said that, but I did not want to believe the Fates sent his blade into your heart. It was your decision and I asked you not to go and you chose your men, your country and your war lessons over me!"

It had been almost a hundred years since they've last saw each other and she wasn't doing very well at telling him how much she missed him. But he knew; he had to live for that short while and die and bare it for eternity, that feeling of having to leave her behind because of what his title asked of him. He had to sacrifice his love for her so he can keep his country safe. Unfortunately he faced a deadly opponent. He smiled bringing her close again.

"The Fates are never wrong; their threads never tangle; they knot them in such way they cannot be undone. I sacrificed my love for you, made you lose everything. And yet through my death you were the one to gain most."

"Don't' say that!" She hid her face in the crook of his neck and sobbed guilty.

"They couldn't have picked a better man than Achilles!'

"I had you! I loved you!"

"And I loved you! But it wasn't our time to be together." _I wish it were now…_ And he prayed his eyes did not betray the yearning in him to have her, to have her for at least the same amount of time Achilles had been with her.

"But I loved you so much…" Hector took her hands holding them tight. "I love you still." She looked down at their hands locked together. "I love him too."

"You love him more." Her lips parted but he shushed her with a quick kiss, putting an end to her protest. "It's alright. We had little time together. He saved your life countless times, just by allowing you next to him and he struggled to have you near more than you think. You might have actually untied a knot in the Fates' netting…" he smiled placing another soft kiss right under her moist eyelid. "He fathered your children and embraced the Gods, no longer feeling a bastard and gave up his allegiance to war and immortality just to be with you. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't loved him the way you did. The way you still do." Aalexia rested her forehead against his shoulder inhaling that familiar scent of his skin. She held tighter on his hands and brought them up together between their bodies to then embrace them hard against her chest. And when she looked back at him no amount of time, nor the endless grief and sorrow could blur the love and dedication in her eyes.

"I never let go. Neither did Achilles."

"I heard your words. I saw Achilles placing the floating candles at night, I saw them drift away on the Aegean. No mortal here ever received honors from a demigod." And Aalexia saw pride in his eyes. "It ticked Hades off." They both giggled and Hector let go of her hands to mold her against his chest for another kiss. In the back of his mind he felt guilty for snatching her from Achilles, but this was their time. His lips fell on hers again and his heart hurt from the longing. Behind them the immortal sea bore no signs of torment. Only the blue eyes watching from behind the foggy mirror in Hades dungeon fought a raging tempest surging from deep within his heart.


	43. Epilogue 2  Falling into greatness

∫ **Falling into greatness ∫**

Hades paced, sniffing like a hound testing its prey, lingering enough to feel the smell of the burning skin of the once deadly warrior. _By all the Gods, Menelaus would have given a hand to see this now!_ Achilles sat quiet staring in the rippling mirror, not knowing whether his eyes were blurred with tears or the clear waters in the magic reflection were rippling stirred by an invisible breath of air. He took a step closer and the closer he got the more it hurt. His hands gripped on the golden frame of the unearthly mirror and he leaned forth tilting his head a little bit, almost touching the wavy surface with the tip of his nose. He cared not for the charcoal melting the skin on his palms, his heart was in greater pain. A tear found its way down his cheek, rolling down slowly and his head tilted to the other side, easing the way for yet another tear to slide down whipping away the dirt on his face. His dry lips parted and he felt the pain searing through the broken skin; his fingers dug deeper in that precious burning wooden frame, his face so close to the poisonous fumes slowly embracing his head down to his shoulders, that soon he seemed to be drowning in it, dizzy with their malicious call. Hades' voice broke through the midst and penetrated into his brain like an ice pick, hurtful and abrupt.

"What do you see?" Hades leaned forward breathing heavily, like a drunken man who could not control his posture, menacing yet cunning, wobbling and disgusting in his maleficent appearance. But Achilles ignored him continuing to stare into the crystal waters and the hot vapors made his face moist, tears mingling with the drops of sweat running down his temples. "What do you see?" he hissed, cruelly, almost screeching his teeth eager to get the demigod's attention. "Do you see happiness? Do you see love… do you see them together?"

Achilles unstuck his palms off the wooden frames and without a word dipped his hands in the steamy waters. The mirror rippled and in its magic the boiling liquid came out of the wall embracing Achilles as he went deeper inside. It burnt, it scalded his skin searing through to his very soul, but nothing compared to the pain of not being able to reach her. He reached beyond the infinity of the mirror all the way up to his elbows and Hades stood mesmerized at the scene. He secretly admired Achilles for being a death dealer; many nights he sat in his lonely marble chamber to gaze at the sandy shores of the Greek cities, listening to Achilles boast about him being the messenger of death on earth. His messenger. _My hands are the gates to the underworld_ he used to say, proudly showing the palms that held the fierce Myrmidon blade. The same palms that now formed blisters crucified under the merciless simmering waves of the Styx, flowing through his dark mirror. Acid. Acid. Burning and Hades backed off with Achilles renewed courage to rummage through the endless space behind the deceit of the watery glass, just to reach her. It was stupid. _You are stupid! _

"Enough!" Somehow his hidden respect for this insane courage of the warrior made him cut his sufferance short. Hades reached for Achilles and grabbing him by the shoulder, he catapulted him to the opposite corner of the room. Achilles fell hard on his back but he didn't even gesture an effort to get up. His limbs got numb, his back relaxed and his head fell back on the floor with his messy tangled blond hair, thick and oily, getting stuck in the cracks of the pavement. His eyes were empty as he stared at the ceiling, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, not even the hard footsteps of Hades approaching his dead spirit.

"Get up! You're pathetic!" But Achilles did nothing. Hades sat his foot on his chest pressing down, furious with his lethargy. "Get up! You're not worthy to lie on my floors!" He kicked the warrior in the torso making him roll face down and swished back in his flying mode, all the way to his throne throwing his cape to the side so he can sit down, convulsing over the lack of reaction in Achilles. "You're nothing but a shadow of your former self!" Hades clenched his fist, almost embedding his divine ring in the flesh, but he released it quickly, ironically amused by his surge of anger for such a small issue.

"Have you ever cared?" No human would have heard that, but Hades did. Achilles remained with his cheek stuck to the hot stone, his right eye crying from the stinging it caused him. Smoke in his lungs, unbearable pain in his arms, his head as heavy as a rock… and nothing mattered. "Why can I not… just disappear…" His lips barely moved, and the words got spelt in a short breath that he almost choked on as he sat there paralyzed with ignorance and oblivion. Hades puffed; his white teeth came out from underneath the long beard when he chuckled amused with the Myrmidon's words.

"Cared?" He leaned on the side, putting his weight on the right elbow, letting his body fall neglectfully in the throne. "Of course…" He turned the ring on his finger, watching carefully how the black stone shone in the flickering flames of the never ending fires. The star dust inside rolled gently, showing the way North… the way out of there, the way no dead would ever take. Only those who were reborn, but no one was ever reborn; not as long as Hades fed off their souls, be them in Tartar or the Elysian Fields. "I cared enough to let you live and see you have immortality in your grasp to then fall for something so stupid and futile, like love!" And the way he emphasized the word made Achilles anger inside. Ah, he missed anger, he missed the blood boiling in his veins. Anger made him irrational and irrationality was all he needed to act mindlessly courageous. He forced his arms up his body and the softness of the marble seemed as horrible to his open wounds like hard jagged rock. He bit so hard, his facial muscles hurt but he struggled his way up on his knees where he rested with his hands falling painfully in his lap. There was no more blood; it had evaporated in the boiling water, leaving behind a mass of gelatin looking like flesh, open blisters of puss and melting skin. He looked at his palms and he could almost see his tendons when he forced his fingers to move; his eyes fell lower to the floor and saw the wet prints of his hands on the marble tiles. Remains of his burnt skin were stuck on the surface and his heart ached remembering the constant pain; almost a dying pulsation now.

He turned his head towards Hades lounging in his throne, undisturbed by the sufferance around him.

"You wish you disappeared… You wish it all went away…" Achilles blinked and his eyelids fell like tombstones closing on an open grave, scrubbing against his irritated eyeballs, as if sand had been sprinkled in the white of his eyes and his head almost collapsed back with the unbarring pain. He kept his eyes narrowed, trying to refrain from blinking; he breathed steadily focusing on the shadowy silhouette on the throne. He was too far and was too slow to make a move. Revenge ran wild through his body but it was not enough to cure his wounds and his heart bled more than if inflicted a fatal slash in his back. _I wish I could make you disappear, Hades! I would if I could…_

"… you would? I'd love for you to try it. It would be… different." Achilles' eyes opened a bit wider. _Now you can read thoughts? Read this you coward son of a bitch! _And his thoughts went wild with the worst cursing his many years of war had taught him. "That's not polite, not nice at all Achilles, considering all that I've done for you!"

"You've done for me?" and his voice seemed to fight its way through the scorched throat, breaking the cough gripping on the walls of his lungs. "You did nothing!" and he could say no more. He dropped head down to the floor, hitting his forehead against the floor. Tears surged in his hurting eyes, not because of the injury, but for feeling impotent to even speak. And for a moment the cold sweat on his forehead reacted to the hotness of the marble and he remained hypnotized, caught in the eerie feeling of comfort. His thoughts ran back to her looking so happy in his arms. In Hector's arms and the selfish God inside his mind didn't even allow him to rejoice her presence so close to him after ten years of missing her – he just hurt, brewing a strong essence of vengeance, pain and sense of property over his woman. And then a flash of her sweet face, those tender eyes, that tiny body and it broke him; his human half surfaced; that weak human side that always shamed him and that now, made him collapse – yet again. And as he lay with his body contorted, Hades approached him confidently, with a cocky step, walking like a man who knew victory was at hand – Achilles was ready to hear his proposal now.

"'A life time of war and you have never been in such ruin, your body so devastated… yet here you are, hurt beyond recognition at your own doing because of her… again."

"She healed me… my heart…" and there was barely no strength in his words.

"There are some things she could not heal; the consequences of your doings which you must live with to remember… even in death." He kneeled next to Achilles looking down at the mighty warrior hardly breathing, his eyes lost in the distance where the mirror sat in its noxious silence; waiting for another prey to fall for its predator temptation. _Is it true… what you showed me? Is she truly happy, with him? _Achilles hurt again wondering of the truth. "But such is life that even in death it allows you to compensate for all the goodness you've been blessed with as a mortal. And… maybe there is something you can heal for her this time." And Hades pin pointed at the frozen image of a happy Aalexia devoting her lips to the Prince of Troy. "That - that is what you can heal for her… and I promise you, your wish will be accomplished." He knelt all the way down to place his lips right above the funnel of Achilles' ear to make sure he got every breath, sound and syllable of what he had to say. "No more pain. No more sorrow. Nothing. You will disappear. I can make all that happen. Just like you want it. And she gets back the life you've stolen from her. I give you an offer with no down sides." His cunning voice sneaked in his brain, stinging like needles.

"You never make deals that do not favor you… Hades!" The Black God smiled knowingly but Achilles couldn't see it.

"I give you what you want. I always did. You were a mighty warrior and you have won your immortality. Now you wish to disappear and I grant you that as well… and she gets her life back, I see no down sides to my generous offer." He pulled on his shirt and put him back on his feet, but Achilles was too weakened to stand and fell back on his knees. "You're breaking my heart!" Hades stuck his wide open palm on the Myrmidon's forehead pushing backwards until his head followed and with a torturing scream Achilles gave in to the dark healing powers of the Underworld Lord. It felt like comets colliding against stars and the universe went pitch black, thundering in the darkness of his skull.

He opened his eyes and it had been a long while since he'd since this clearly. He saw the shapes the flames were drawing on the ceiling and they never seemed brighter or scarier. His strength was back, the hand that once wielded the sword masterfully, now felt like an iron bar again and he flipped back on his feet ready to take on the enemy. Hades laughed falling in his throne, sinuously caressing the furs on the sides.

"Don't be hasty, Myrmidon. Your powers mean nothing here. I control this realm and I control you!"

Achilles wished he disagreed but Hades was right. He was but an angry spirit, nothing more and whatever Hades had done to him was temporary. He observed his arms, walking the long fingers up the tanned skin and he couldn't believe the blisters that were eating off his flesh just a moment before were now gone. He touched his face, the crease of the eyebrows, the powerful jaw and down the strong neck muscles. Everything was there, the way he knew it. His eyes pierced into Hades' and the God laughed again.

"Ah… Achilles, Achilles! And just when I thought you'd disappoint me! What say you of my proposition?"

"I could fight you for a counter offer!"

"It would be fun, but my arrangement has no alternatives. And it is most… limited."

"What gain do you have if I disappeared? Isn't it enough that I'm trapped here for all eternity, powerless! Isn't it what you always wanted?"

"It is."

Achilles smiled his beautiful breath-taking smile and Hades shifted in his chair unease with the change in his attitude. _Is this a hint of fear, you're feeling Hades? _But the God didn't answer his own question.

"What do you fear, Lord of the Dead?" It was his turn to pace in front of the mighty God and Achilles felt the urge to grab his sword from behind him, but there was nothing there and he missed it. Maybe he couldn't fight Hades with a weapon, but words were just as good and he was an astute orator and his discourse could be as damaging as his blade. "Is it me or my father?"

"Daring words of unusual warmth coming from the mouth of the wanderer son of Zeus. Not long ago you took the name of your father in vain and did not think of yourself as his flesh and blood, cursing your immortal roots. And now, you call his name, you call him father?"

"As I said. Aalexia did many things for me." Achilles stopped for a moment thinking back at the day Thea was born. "And so did the Gods. But not you. You did nothing for me. My strength comes from your brother, my father, whom you hate so much. Don't think I don't know you're using me as a tool for revenge." Hades stood tall and threatening, with his thoughts transpiring into the reality of the moment, clustering behind him like a cape of dense intimidating fog, slowly floating around him, but Achilles remained unimpressed. He'd seen it before and he was not one of the weak hearted to be easily scared. "Sit… Hades. You've got nothing on me. I never denied my actions. I have taken the lives of many and would have taken so many more if it hadn't been for Aalexia. You may not understand it – which I understand –" and he smiled with irony to the panicked angry stricken faced Hades had put on, looking for a way out, now that Achilles was bringing his hidden plan into the light. "- but love does much more than changing a man. It saves your soul and if I ever had one, it belongs to her" and the mirror stirred with the power in his words. "Not to you. I did get peace and that's why you fear me; you fear me taking my place, where I belong."

"And where do you belong Achilles?" Hades leaned forth scrutinizing the deep blue sea in the Myrmidon's eyes; it was unstirred, deep. In expectation. "Mount Olympus? Your woman is now with another man and your father will never give up his power for you, just because you changed and now you acknowledge your divine rights!"

"My woman is with a worthy man that through his death made me a better man and as for Olympus, I want nothing to do with it. Admitting who I am doesn't mean I want the power that comes with it. But you do, isn't it?' You want what Zeus has?"

"Zeus is a fool, allowing the mortals to turn their backs on their creators!"

"Who? You? And the rest of the crowd literally living in the clouds, up Mount Olympus? If there ever was a meaning to your Creation, the humans found it in their mortality. It's the essence of life and what it means to live once and never have that chance again. You know you envy them for that, for living to the last breath, knowing there will be no tomorrow. Your creations have outrun you, the Creators and now you're seeking to subjugate them back. Because you live to be worshiped, you live to feel adored while they have become independent and gathered the courage to break free. Zeus understands that and is proud of his children evolving." Achilles turned his back on Hades, a bit taken aback by his own words. Or maybe it wasn't the words so much as it was his new found role of preacher of Zeus and his cause.

"Evolving? Evolving?" Hades flew unheard from his throne and up to Achilles stopping him in his tracks. "They're destroying themselves, with chaos, greed and insubordination! There's no order anymore, no respect for greatness!"

"Greatness? What do you know of greatness? You're praising Death and spend time conjugating plans with Ares to support his wars – his chaos and insubordination! What greatness will you have when they are all dead? Who worships you in Tartar? Who worships you in the Elysian Fields? The humans must be left to decide their own fate!"

"Like you did! Letting yourself be played over by a woman!" Achilles looked him in the eye and that peace he'd kept safe deep in his heart brightened his eyes into a beautiful azure glare.

"That woman that you're craving for."

"That woman you will never have again!" Hades pulled on his cape and vanished from his sight leaving a trace of steaming emotions behind him.

"Hades! Hades!" The Myrmidon's voice resounded strong through out the empty walls of the massive chamber. "I take your offer!" And he smiled, waiting. And soon enough the God made his appearance, coming down gently from the ceiling, with his cape clouding the marble floor. "Understand this. If I go, then she and Hector will be reborn and you will not touch them or ever interfere with their destiny. Not until their time comes to return to this realm and be judged as they should. And if I do this, I only do it for her."

Hades walked, one step at a time, considering his answer with outmost attention. He was cunning, but Achilles knew how to also play dirty.

"No tricks?"

"So you do fear me…" Achilles turned round and round, following Hades as he went in circles around him. The Black God took one last look at the Myrmidon, trying to see that crack in his defense, if there was any. But Achilles remained silent, patient, with his arms crossed against his chest, his black vest loosely tied around his waist and his long covering touching the back of his calf where the leather sandals molded around his powerful ankles. The demigod in his splendor; it would have poured fear in any mortal soul, but Hades was content with admiration alone. _Too bad…_

"I have nothing to fear. You are useless to me. Zeus would never try to avenge the death of his bastard son."

Achilles made an effort to keep that painful swallow hidden. It was still a delicate issue for him and Hades was touching mined territory.

"If you're willing to take your chances so be it. What guarantees do I have that you will keep your promise and Hector and Aalexia will have another chance?"

"Does my word not suffice?" And Hades bowed ironically, rotating the ring on his finger, showing North. Achilles looked that way and hope rose in his heart, even though Hades was not to be trusted.

"Unfortunately not. I'm a man of no allegiance; I understand little of promises. I understand facts and actions. I want to see it happen."

"And how do you propose that we do this?"

"Take me there when they are sent into the Time Passage."

"The Fates will decide when they go and only I am allowed to assist to their rebirth."

"Now I will be allowed to as well, or we have no deal."

"The Fates will not allow it!"

"Fates control fate! You control the underworld and the Time Passage! Or do you not?" That always hit home with Hades; never tell him he was not in control! He came face to face with the warrior and looked down in his eyes from the height of a pure born God.

"I will take you there to see them being reborn into a life of happiness and fulfillment, where she will not remember you or what you meant to her; where she will forget you ever existed!" And he waited for that evilness to sieve through Achilles' pores and down into his system so the blood carries it straight into the very core of his heart. But Achilles didn't blink.

"It's what I want." Hades overheated in his coldness and for a moment he almost stepped on his own inner promise to give Achilles a few final peaceful days in his kingdom. But he wanted to show the Myrmidon he too could be tempered and controlled.

"So be it." He turned around and the wall opened before him to an abyss of darkness and as he stepped through the unearthly door he spoke one last time. "I will allow you a few days of comfort… before I have your soul for ever. After all, I wouldn't want to waste all that good energy." One more step and he abruptly turns to face Achilles from the other side of the wall. "And we don't want Aalexia to remember you all dirty, wounded and hurt, do we? Oh… wait…" Achilles boiled with obvious pain and anger. "She won't!"

Achilles sprang like an arrow but the wall closed shut in his face and he fell back on the floor screaming with uncontrolled fury and despair. Fear and regret. He was falling, but he was falling into the greatness of his heart.


	44. Epilogue 3  To whatever end

∫ **To whatever end **

"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love."

**Oscar Wilde**

The sea stretched silent before their eyes, no waves, just a silent monotonous movement of back and forth; the immense surface rippled with the echo of the mortals' energy bouncing into the endless shores barricading the entrance into the Underworld. On the other side the spirits contemplated the vibes stretching all the way into the heart of the Elysian Fields. The tall grass bowed to the ground with the breathe of the living, reviving the still never ending existence of the souls walking the immortal paths in the core of the Earth.

Hector let his head rest against the tree trunk, slowly caressing her shoulders as she laid in his arms, content and forgetful, with her eyes closed, enjoying the drums in his chest, a rhythmic warm flow of sounds, a sweet pounding of that heart she used to follow with her ear stuck to his chest, every night… so long ago.

"Do you regret… being here?" His voice disrupted the gentle flow of thoughts in her mind, but just for a second.

"No." And the simplicity in her answer put him at ease. He admired Achilles for being the great warrior the world feared, but there would always be a grain of hard feelings and resent towards the man who stumbled voluntarily into their lives taking him away from the perfection he had created. His arms tightened their hold on her and she smiled, snuggling closer to his chest. She knew that deep inside her answer wasn't completely true. On the bottom of her heart, where all the sand of Troy had settled and all the dust of the bones of all her loved ones had sealed the grave to her love for Hector, there was always a reminiscence of Achilles' presence. Like a ghostly shadow, lingering, always hurting – flowing broken and uprooted among the graves of those he'd hurt, like her and Hector. And the whole of Troy. Yet she loved him and that constant hurting stirred her in ways not even Hector could comprehend. Her love for Achilles was beyond the Prince's understanding; sometimes it was beyond hers as well but she never questioned it. But right now Hector was all that matters and she didn't allow this ghost of the past to trouble her. Her eyes closed and waited for that peaceful breeze to surround her again.

"I know where Achilles is now." And there was a moment of silence where that hurting deep inside bladed through her with an incredibly vivid force, almost pushing her out of his arms and Hector didn't miss on it.

"There is nothing I can do…" _You would if you could_… and his lips rested on her temple even though it ate him inside knowing she would fight for Achilles to be released. He angered with himself for being selfish and cruel; he had been taught differently and now he was nothing more but a man, a barbarian wanting his woman back, unspoiled by tainted thoughts of love and devotion for another. Another who had killed him… stole her from him… He pressed his forehead against her hair and felt the temperature rising in his cheeks.

"I'll do what I can – if there is anything I can do – to take him out of there. Achilles is a new man." He said the words fast and without hesitation against the turmoil inside. Aalexia turned around to look at him and saw the flushing skin on his face, the watery brown eyes staring at her feverishly.

"Oh no, my sweet loving adorable beautiful man! I will not let you sacrifice yourself again for me!"

"I…"

"Hades does not grant wishes for free, never offers a gift, never does anything that is not in his favor… He will not free Achilles just because you, and I or anyone else asks him to… There's too much at stake for him to release the son of Zeus!"

"What if I asked? Maybe then the mighty God of the Underworld would hear my plea, what say you my child?" Aalexia looked up, still with her palms wrapped around Hector's face. Priam looked at her so lovingly, with the same deep blue eyes, short white hair and long blue navy clothes on. The royal golden pins shone just as bright in the unearthly sun of the Elysian Fields they used to shine in the flames of the Trojan lamps and she gazed at him, enveloping his being with as much warmth and joy her undying spirit could relinquish.

"Priam!" She jumped to her feet and ran to him, throwing herself in his arms, like she would have with her father and the old king didn't hesitate to show her just as much love as Lord Lorianis would have. But her father's spirit wondered the vast lands of the endless meadow, restless with his quest for peace, even here, at the end of time, regretful with having left her alone in the world.

"I've met your father. I've met your mother" and his eyebrows underlined each word as he spoke it. "I knew of them, but now I have truly realized where all this beauty is coming from." And his hand lay above her heart, showing her the kind of beauty he meant.

"Mother…" Aalexia was out of breath. She did not remember her well. "Father… where are they?" Priam looked around slowly, inviting her to contemplate the immensity surrounding them to then come back to her eyes, calming her anxiety.

"They are here. As they've always been." Aalexia hurried to speak but the Trojan King stopped her with a strong hold on her shoulders.

"We must talk to Hades. I will go." Aalexia panicked for a moment; behind her Hector stood tall, hurt with his father offering to save the man who would again, take her from him. Priam read the sadness on his face and his eyes lowered. Hector must understand that in her lifetime she had not been really his and in death she continued to be with Achilles. Maybe, if the Gods allowed it, his son would be given a second chance to happiness, but now they had to make things right by Achilles, just as he did for the rest of his mortal life, always honoring the dead.

"Please don't!" She turned towards Hector abruptly and hugged him strongly, trying to show Priam how much his actions would hurt his son. But Priam remained undisturbed with a mild smile on his face.

"Hector will come with me and set this right." Aalexia hurried back to him taking his hands in hers, pleading.

"Hades will not obey any soul, be that a King's spirit or a peasant's! He does his biddings alone and if nothing advantages him he will not spare time listening to you!"

"Hades has no power over forgiveness and I, Priam, King of Troy, whom I had fallen because of Achilles' doing, I forgive him and there is nothing purer, kinder and stronger than me releasing Achilles' soul from the guilt he's been carrying for years! Hector…" And Hector looked his father in the eyes, empowered a bit by his speech. "Hector, has died off his hands… his forgiveness will set your warrior free."

"How can you ask Hector to do this? I cannot allow it!" Aalexia let go and voiced her fears out loud. She was not going to let Hector to be harmed in any way, flesh or spirit, he would never be hurt again. Not if she could do something about it and this time she could stop him. "Priam please…" Priam looked at both of them and for once he saw reluctance in Hector into following his father's word and his shoulders lowered considering Aalexia's words. He should've known better. Men fought for territory, for riches and for pride and when it was all wasted all wars died out like fire. But the ones fought for love – they never ended; they went on burning like ashes smoldering constantly, eating through the wood at a slow pace until it wrung out the last drop of energy of the warriors caught in it. His son was no different; a hundred years into his life and death and here he was, still consumed by the passion for this woman. But the love triangle affected them all and if Hector hurt, Aalexia hurt and below in the abyss, Achilles hurt as well. They were but puppets of their destiny and he could not untangle the will of the Fates.

"So be it then. I shall see Hades." His hand reached for her caressing her cheek and then he vanished like he had never been there and Aalexia stood mesmerized at the emptiness before her. Hector came behind her and forced her around to face him. He took his time to say the words but eventually he spoke loud and clear, more so for his heart to sip on the courage in his speech.

"Hector!"

"Let me say this." And his determination silenced her. "I have never really felt this way before. Angered and hateful. It is not in my nature. But for a hundred years I've watched you and for a hundred years I've hoped, secretly in my heart that one day, I'd have you for myself. I never gave up. I should have had, but I didn't. Shhh…" his palm covered her mouth but her eyes were yelling at him to stop because now the storms in her heart were clearing the sand off their love grave and she ached inside. "Now you're here and I was sad with knowing you've passed away. But in my selfishness I was happy to finally have you at my side. Still, my father is right. In this life time you were not meant to be mine and I cannot fight that. If my words alone can bring Achilles back, then he has my forgiveness, unconditional and true." He remained silent for a moment thinking how true that statement was. "Because, unconditionally, and in truth, I want you to be happy above everything else." Her eyes matched his in their brown gaze shedding tears as they talked about their love, realizing a truth that was not in their power to change.

"My baby… that lifetime is now gone. This is eternity." Hector smiled.

"An eternity where you bare his memory with you." He hands cupped her face and he placed a long kiss on her moist lips and Aalexia gathered as much as she could of him in her arms, holding him tightly against her tiny body.

"The Fates put us together for a reason and whatever that reason was we have to find it again. It is never too late. Achilles found his immortality and more so, he found things he never looked for. Maybe it's our turn to find ourselves in eternity and live what we missed on for so long."

"Do you truly feel that?" By the Gods he wanted to hope, and a cynical Hector in the back of his mind pushed the dark side of his thoughts in front of all his good intentions. If he knew he stood a chance, he'd flee with her and forget about his promise.

"I do." And Aalexia didn't break the connection between them, assuring him of her conviction. _Liar… part of you will always stay behind with Achilles, just as part of you has always staid with Hector!_ But she smiled and kissed him back, finally letting the guilt cloud her sight when she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Hector held her tight. _How difficult is to lie with the truth…_

"Ah… I knew Aalexia's arrival to my lands would make things interesting for me!" Hades got up his throne walking slowly towards the Trojan King now standing tall and proud, like he always did. "Priam, what business brings you here, to my humble layer?"

"I believe you know why I am here." Priam followed with his foggy sight each step the Dark God took, when going in circles around him. But these intimidating moves did not affect the vexed ruler; he'd seen too much and if the Underworld God thought only the Gods could be cruel he had probably not observed the humans enough. He breathed in slowly and patiently, waiting to see what else would the God take out of his sleeve to energize their encounter.

"Hector maybe. Though I see no problem in the fact that he finally has what was rightfully his in the first place."

"Was it?"

"You, out of all people doubt that?" Hades seemed genuinely surprise but his many years as an immortal taught him never to leave his face unmasked for too long. "And even if you did, Hector is your son. You should want what's best for him."

"And you think seeing Hector spending an eternity next to a woman torn between him and another man, is the best for him?"

"Well, there are some things that cannot be mended, but only taken the way they are: broken. The Fates aren't always generous. Yet this seems to me, like a fair ending for everything. Achilles got his share with Aalexia and now it is Hector's turn."

"You know nothing of love do you, Mighty Dark Lord?" And Priam looked him in those icy cold eyes and Hades weighted his answer before speaking.

"What is there to know? Love dies like everything else." Priam smiled; he expected nothing else from one such as Hades who saw death as a relief, a blessing.

"Hades, there are some things out there that never die. And it's a pity that you, as an immortal, never get to taste them because they will last longer than you."

"Love is fragile Trojan King. And changing."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem enjoying something as cunning as love. It's treacherous and hurtful; it has the power to kill or to bring to life! Men kind has fought for love for centuries! Nations were devastated because of love and destinies were ruined because of what love can do! When it comes to destiny, there is so much the Fates can do; the rest stays in the will and heart of the mortals!"

"The Fates decide everything. The mortals deceive themselves into thinking everything they feel comes from within, from their minds! Nothing of what they feel or think is their own doing! It has already been written down for them and they just follow that path, like puppets wired to invisible strings. We just like to see them think they have the power… makes their boring lives a bit more… interesting to observe!"

"If that's your belief, then surely you must realize Achilles is tied to Aalexia's destiny and nothing of what you do or anyone does – as a matter of fact – will ever break them apart."

"Their destiny died with them; it died the moment the Fates cut the strings of their lives."

"Yet their feelings linger in death." The King raised his arms drawing a big circle in the air and the amulets on his chest moved with the material unfolding. "You have the bowels of the earth brewing with the energy of these emotions, do not ignore them – you cannot! You feed on this energy, is what makes you immortal! Love does not die when people die. The dead miss their loved ones and the living miss their dead! I loved my wife from the moment she closed her eyes to the moment I saw her again many years later, here in your world. Nor her death or mine ever tempered with the way I felt…"

"Hades moved swiftly behind him, flying to his throne annoyed with the truth in the old man's words.

"So what is it that you imply? That Achilles will escape my dungeons to be with Aalexia because it's written in his destiny?"

"He needn't escape. You should let him go."

"I?" Hades got up abruptly, shifting down the stairs like a snake, swiftly, coyly and unheard, with his long black cape following him like a shadow. "He deserves to be where he is, he earned it! And even if I let him go, the souls of all those whom he killed would ask for revenge. He must be punished."

"Is it the dead that punish him or is it you? I am a victim of Achilles'! Because of him my country went to ruin! My son Hector died of his hand, yet here I am, pleading for his release. It is called forgiveness!"

"You are one of thousands and the rest of them will not be as merciful and understanding as to his freedom. You say love gives you the right to a second chance! How many of those whom he killed loved? How many of them did not go back to their wives and children, parents and loved ones? He didn't think of that when he took their lives."

"And this is why the Tartar was born in the first place. Because it got filled with people who cannot let go and take that vengeance and anger with them in death. At what end? To consume your spirit for eternity with a feeling that will never do you good? What will change if they go on hating him? Many of those he killed are now rowing the same boat he does, digging the charcoal in the deep, burning in the tar volcanoes underneath our feet. It is not in the will of the dead that lays his release. It is in yours and man kind together with the mighty gods of Olympus would stand corrected to see the Dark Lord showing mercy and understanding." And Priam bowed to Hades looking at him now with different eyes; he groaned deep in his throat, turning his back at the old king considering his offer. Priam knew how to tackle his ego. All he wanted was to be considered and apprised for his deeds. But there was little the God of the Underworld was known for and all of his efforts were in vain or misinterpreted. The thought of letting Achilles go just for Zeus to finally see his brother in a different light seemed appealing, but… He suddenly turned to face the Trojan ruler.

"Vengeance is too sweet!" He passed him by in a second stopping before the walls that were now opening for him to pass. "Achilles will stay where he is for all mortals and immortals alike to learn that there is no way back and that they must pay for what they've done regardless of who they are! Be them the sons of Zeus or otherwise!" Hades stepped on the other side of the wall but Priam didn't give up.

"Hades!" The Dark God remained with his back turned at him but silently commanded for the walls to stay open. "You wish for Achilles to be gone for good… The Tartar and the whole of the Elysian Fields buzz with the rumors of it… Everyone knows of your quarrel with your brother Zeus. Why not let Achilles decide whether he wants to spend eternity paying for what he's done or… maybe give himself a second chance to someone dear." A moment of silence followed and Hades stood still trying to find the hidden meaning of the king's words.

"A second chance to someone dear…"

"Deep in your heart you know Aalexia is right, you know Achilles has changed."

"… and he would be willing to sacrifice…"

"He will be willing to sacrifice." Priam kept his composure but in the back of his head he knew his fatherly instincts had taken over and now he was sending Achilles to his doom even though he had come here to find peace for him and a better after life. His heart pounded with all the might his old age allowed it to and Hades counted every beat, pleased with the turn in the conversation. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Priam breathing deep and slow, controlled and knew the old man made an effort to keep his emotions at bay. He finally came about to face him.

"You humans never seize to amaze me, I give you that." And to make more of his words he placed his hands heavily on the man's shoulders looking him in the eyes. "You come here asking for mercy for your son's killer. So that at the end of things you sell him for your son's happiness. I like that." Priam cried and his tears shone like crystal as they came down his pale wrinkled cheeks. "Don't cry old man! It's what a father does and how a great king decides! That's why you've always been one of my favorite royalties! At the end of the day, you must sacrifice a little goodness for a greater goodness. Achilles is good and had turned out to be more human than I expected him to be – I don't think his own father believed him to be so… good – but your son, is like milk and honey, like the bread baked by the Gods themselves, nourishing and crispy. He knew how to feed his people and wheel a sword if need be to protect them. He is the greater good and the father inside the king will not let him suffer again against all his best intentions to save Achilles." Hades moved away taking his place back on the throne and the walls closed behind Priam who now remained silent with more tears coming down his face. "You are right Priam. Love is undeniably one of the strongest driving forces in the universe. It has made the king, even the human in you give in to the father. I accept your proposition and will speak to Achilles. If indeed he is a changed man, then he will not hesitate to let her be happy again with the man he stole her from." Priam took a few hesitant steps towards the stairs where the Dark Lord lay content in his bone throne.

"If he accepts, what will it become of him? Will he be redeemed and take his place in the Elysian Fields?" Hades smirked and the grin made him look hideous and dangerous.

"No."

"But his sacrifice will show his repentance and love!"

"Sacrifices don't imply a happy ending my friend!" And Hades couldn't help it anymore and broke into a deep laughter, from his dark tainted heart. "If you sacrifice, you give for someone else to take."

"So he will remain in Tartar… the Gods will not be happy!"

"I don't tell Zeus whom to strike down! I don't tell Athena whom to endow with wisdom and understanding! I don't tell Hera when to care for the mortals' crops or Dionysius when to make their vineyards flow with riches! So they don't tell me how to judge or what to do with my souls!"

"They are not yours to do as you please with them! Your judgment is unfair!"

"Those wretched barren souls that call themselves Gods up in Olympus, control, break and mend the mortals' destinies, bending them so they can have their fun, like puppets in a country side road show! When they die it is my turn to control, break, mend and bend as I please!"

"You never mend! Just break! And break! To feed off the spirits!"

"And so I do! One day when my brother realizes the mortals have stopped worshiping him and his farrago of useless little goddesses and gods, it will be too late! All of his power will be drained! No more offers on the altars, no more payers in the temples! But people will keep dying and I will keep growing and when the time comes I shall show my brother how man kind needs to be ruled! Fear and terror is what makes them understand! That time will soon come…" Hades stopped flying around the King who couldn't even perceive his movement because of his quick flight, only heard his voice thundering from every corner of the room. Now the Dark Lord finally settled on the edge of the stairs, tired and worn from his own anger and bitterness. His tar eyes speared through the crystal blue irises of the old king. "Achilles will die. His spirit will die for ever. If Aalexia is to have another chance with Hector and be reborn to find themselves in a new life, a sacrifice must be done, a supreme sacrifice. He must willingly step into the Pitt of Souls. The moment he does that, Aalexia and Hector will be free." Hades dropped back in his throne, sighing somehow unhappy he had to justify his convictions to a spirit.

Priam watched him for a while without a word.

"Will you keep your word and free my son and Aalexia?" Hades took a moment before looking in his eyes.

"I will allow you to be there when the Fates decide their new fate and I will make sure they go into the Time Passage." His black heart ticked-toed with an evilness he alone could conceive. "Now go. I have matters to attend to." And Priam vanished without a trace. Achilles had already showed willingness to sacrifice for Aalexia, it wouldn't be hard to convince him that was the best thing to do. But the conjuncture was now so much more promising and exciting. Hades got up stepping rapidly through the room, left to right, already enjoying the image unfolding before his eyes. The Fates deciding the new fate for Aalexia and Hector without them knowing what's going on. And right when they get thrown into that vortex of time to be reborn he will show them Priam and Achilles; Achilles on his knees chained, miserable, dirty and burnt. And Priam… oh Priam - torn in between the happiness to see his son finally being sent to fulfill his destiny and the sorrow to have sent to eternal torture the one man that had amazed the world with how he turned his fate around. The one man out of the millions that crowded his dungeons, who probably deserved forgiveness. And he – he would be there to make sure Aalexia catches on last glimpse of Achilles being pushed into the Pitt of Souls so for a mere moment before she forgets who she was, she suffers for having lost him, just like Hector would suffer for having seen his father betraying everything they ever believed in – honor of your enemy and above all forgiveness of those who had done wrong so that you can grow into a better man.

Hades stopped abruptly, stretching his shoulders, his arms up in the air reaching for the ceiling. He gasped deep and strong for the hot choking air in the room and the smile on his face grew bigger with every thought unrevealing before his eyes.

_Revenge is too sweet!..._


	45. Epilogue 4  For I will always love you

**For I will always love you… **

**"He Is More Than A Hero"**

_Sappho (c. 630 B.C.E.)  
_  
He is more than a hero,  
he is a god in my eyes -  
the man who is allowed to sit beside you.  
He who listens intimately  
to the sweet murmur of your voice,  
the enticing laughter that makes my own  
heart beat fast.  
If I meet you suddenly,  
I can't speak - my tongue is broken;  
a thin flame runs under my skin.  
Seeing nothing,  
hearing only my own ears drumming,  
I drip with sweat.  
Trembling shakes my body  
and I turn paler than dry grass.  
At such times death is not far from me. 

The murmur of the human world didn't let him sleep; it tortured his mind – those words of worship on their tongues, singing for him, praising his warrior skills, his godly nature, his beauty and his divine unbroken untamed spirit. Hades turned in his sleep and the black animal skins enveloped his hands, like moving little sneaks deepening his body in a pit of vipers. His breathing was irregular; that noise again – the chants, the laughter, the chink of glasses, the echo of their joy celebrating the hero. Hades tossed and turned again, his forehead sweaty from hurting inside with hearing the mortals cheering the name of his most hatred enemy and his son. Zeus was still loved and Achilles was undying, immortal through his death. They wrote odes and songs, they recalled him in their prayers and commended his name in their legends. The Dark Lord groaned in his sleep with the sound of those loving words in his ears. _The hero… no hero, no hero here!_ But the voices came closer, louder, burning like a blaze, roaring uncurbed and Hades rose suddenly in his bed with that scorching sound in his brain. His eyes looked around madly, inspecting paranoid the flames rising from the ground, crawling up on the stonewalls in his bedroom. _The fire…the fire in my head…_ He sat on the edge of the bed supporting his head in his hands, with his fingers imbedded deeply in the sleek black hair. There were times when in the midst of his cruelty and ignorance, he dreaded his destiny and who he was. And maybe wondered if who he was, was his doing or he was just meant to be… bad. _Bad…_ he chuckled with laughter. He wasn't bad. He was evil and cunning and feared and he liked it that way. Hades got up looking in the mirror but the image in the glass didn't reflect that contentment he thought he felt. He came closer taking a better look at the deep blackness in his eyes and that was a better mirror of his soul than the one he was looking in. And there was bitterness. His shoulders fell lower; he felt watched and no one had to know that in the heart of the Dark Lord there could be anything else than hate and indifference. He moved away slowly, almost dragging his feet to the iron table in the corner of the room. He walked his hands softly on top of the velvet decorating the chest and forced open the silver locks. The lid opened heavily and he stared inside, with his sight lost in the contents of his hidden treasure. He leaned more, coming closer, trying to hide the shine of the object inside, thinking the walls might have eyes and ears and spy on him. On the bottom of the chest there laid a shell necklace, small and uneven, one of the many such nonsense things Achilles gave to Aalexia in their many years together. But this one was special; he had snatched this one from the beach one time when caught in their lovemaking and happiness she forgot to put it back on. He touched the shiny surface and the shells moved a bit turning on the side. Achilles had given her that necklace when learning she was pregnant with their third child. She was worried Achilles would argue about it. She had already given him a daughter and a son that were more precious to him than all of his riches. He probably didn't need anything else and yet, there she was, pregnant again. But Achilles surprised her; surprised even him, who watched silently from the depth of the Earth. _It looks that yet again, the gift I have for you fades next to yours _he had said back then giving her the cheap necklace he'd made from the shells he found on the shore. But she knew he'd spent time to make the jewelry for her and for that, she loved him more. The image of them making love, the necklace slipping from her hand as she dug her fingers in his hair… the necklace between his fingers when he cleaned the sand of it in the middle of the night, hiding like a thief in the shadow of the cliff, stealing it away. The lid to the chest closed shut with an empty sound that died out bluntly, closing that little gate to humanity that had barely cracked open inside him. It was time he went down below and visit his domain.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

Achilles rested against the hot walls of the underground cave. He didn't feel exhaustion anymore; the fire no longer burnt his skin and the smoke no longer choked him. Whatever Hades had done to him kept him strong and fit and it tore him to see all this power flowing through his veins wasted in his dungeons. He looked down at his fists, held so tight that the tendons stood out from underneath the dirty skin and he remembered how those fists could throw a heavy painful punch. What did Hades want of him? What did Hades want with her? He was happy to have his strength back; he feared the Dark Lord was planning to somehow hurt Aalexia. He wondered if Hector suspected anything. He couldn't be unprepared; if Hades would have him anywhere close to her he will make a run for it and fight his way out of this hell. His chest burnt with the adrenaline of holding her hand again, of feeling her near. Something in his brain flickered and an image of her and Hector kissing formed in the deep and he froze with remembering the happiness on her face. His heart filled with rage towards the Trojan Prince holding her when he didn't even have a chance to for the better half of a century. _Why did you go to him first?_ He closed his eyes shut, trying to calm down and reason things. Aalexia taught him to be less reckless and impulsive, but Aalexia wasn't with him anymore – his dam, his barrier had evaporated and now his true nature was taking over, overflowing, like sludge draining through him, slowly, blocking all those lessons about patience and understanding she'd taught him. He fought to swim out of it and reach reality and unconsciously his hands gripped on the charcoal around him.

"Nightmares?"

Achilles raised his eyes to greet Hades with more hatred in his sight than the Underworld God himself could gather on such an unexpected visit.

"This place is a nightmare itself." Hades smiled and touched a rock commanding it to shift shape into a rudely built chair and he sat careful not to spoil his expensive refined clothes. Achilles watched him suspiciously, not knowing what to ask first.

"What are you scheming Hades?"

"Scheming? Why Achilles, you always make it sound like I'm the bad guy when in this place… I get lost among so many of us, bad people."

"I am not bad!" and Achilles underlined the word with that fear striking tone he always used to intimidate his opponents. Hades liked that, even though it touched close to home and he feared slightly when his defenses got bruised with the harshness in the warrior's voice. And as blinding as lightening the truth about the origin of his fear hurt his eyes and he looked down so that Achilles doesn't see him weak and subjugated. He did not fear Achilles, the demigod, the son of Zeus, the one who, if he wanted, would have been able to escape his power, whether he knew it or not. He feared the man inside the demigod, the man who was so in love in death as in life and who would use those divine powers to defeat him and everything he stands for. Priam was right; love was a weapon and in the hands of one such as Achilles it could turn out deadly. It was easy agreeing with this idea while he observed the world of the humans from down here, safely hidden in his chambers. But now, that he was so close to him – to love, he would have been a fool not to acknowledge its force and possible consequences. Achilles should never know what love could do for him; he must be convinced his only power is that of sacrifice, not fighting for what he wants. Hades let his thoughts roam freely, speaking suddenly and without much sense to his words.

"If you think that fighting for her would set any of you free, you're wrong." And the urgency with which he said it made Achilles fall back in his bold attitude. If Hades cut short to the subject it was probably because something happened, but he couldn't know what. "It would only hurt her. And how many times do you want to hurt her? After all she's done for you?"

Achilles got up, facing Hades who now also took a stand to level the Myrmidon's courage.

"I hurt her once and I hurt her badly but I have loved her just as much and made everything in my powers to make her happy and to repay her back for all the pain I've caused."

"Some things cannot be repaid. Some people cannot be brought back to life. Some hurt cannot be undone." Hades flew close so fast that Achilles barely had the time to shield himself from him but it was too late and the Black Lord pressed his palm on his forehead bringing him to his knees. The pain was unbearable and it blinded him in an instant. More pain and then nothing. Blankness and behind that, a canvass of nothingness, the sweet melody of voices and laughter. The whiteness evaporated slowly, making way to a fragile picture, being drawn slowly before his eyes. He frowned in his trance to see better and when the veil finally lifted he saw her dressed in her white dress, laughing, feeding Hector grapes, her cheeks flushing with innocence every time he would pull her close to steal a kiss from her. Around them, people were dancing, drinking and singing – it was their wedding day. Achilles moved among the tables, stepping carefully on the colorful rugs, his feet crushing the soft petals of the flowers thrown around. He stopped before them, but they couldn't see him. He was reliving her past, a past he'd only briefly known of. And now that he saw how purely in love they had been, the reality of what Aalexia and Hector had experienced together came crushing down on him. He thought they had lived a short romance, that yes, she was in love. But… but that he was more important. He… he was… Words and thoughts and emotions and incredible sadness and pain stumbled on him, seeing her so happy. She was different, different than the woman he'd met. She was open, like a flower in the wind, shy, innocent and loving, with no worries to weigh on her shoulders because Hector had taken all that away from her. She was truly happy. A nudge on the head and the image blurred again, this time dark and his eyes couldn't penetrate through all that darkness. Murmur in the dark, crying, moaning and more crying in the dark. He reached with his hands and his fingers touched invisible veils that he pushed away intrigued. He entered a room, so lit it felt like day light, but it was night and there was nothing in there to remind him of the joy and warmth of the sun. She was with her back at him, kneeled at the bed side and he saw a body lying on the bed. He couldn't see past her so he moved around slowly, afraid to disturb that silence. He stopped. Aalexia pushed the black veils off her face and the golden embroidery on the edge shone in the candle light. So many candles. Hector lay on the bed, pale, his face scratched from the sand he'd thrown him in, bruised, with small beads of blood dried on his brow and she cleaned them slowly with a wet cloth. And each time her hand swept over his face she'd kiss that inch of skin she had just cleaned; with flowing tears and unbearable sobs. Achilles dropped to his knees, unseen and unheard, witnessing a pain he never fully recognized. He didn't want to admit all the way through that their love was real and stronger than he believed it to be. The idea of them having spent a very short time together deceived both him and Aalexia into thinking Hector's love for her wasn't as strong as the feelings he nourished for the Princess of Troy. He sat silent contemplating this spectacle of sorrow.

This was the woman he had met. A woman worrying for her future, a woman who had suffered the ultimate loss and who pieced herself together to love again but her pain would always pour through the cracks of her broken heart. Hades was right; there were some things he could never mend.

Hades watched a hypnotized Achilles cry and his jaw muscles flickered fearing the reason that made him shed those tears. And somewhere in the very core of his soul, he regretted doing this, but his evil self didn't let go. He lifted his hand slowly and Achilles fell forth, hands buried in the ground, head down, low between the shoulders, sobbing out loud. The Black Myrmidon had been broken. And Hades had to admit once again to the undeniable truth that Aalexia and Achilles had been meant to be together, for the memory of her had made this great man succumb again, even in death when he had nothing left to lose. Achilles looked up, but didn't stand and remained kneeled at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Need I say more?" Hades was grateful his voice sounded calm and confident. Behind his mask, he didn't feel that way.

Achilles didn't do or say anything. He rested his palms on his knees, looking at them and saw the tools he used to bring terror and sufferance to the person he loved most on the face of the Earth.

"What would you have me do?"

Not even Hades expected so much obedience. It took him aback and all of his strategy and words of grander, the long speech he had prepared now choked him.

"I have done what I do…" and he hated himself for being incoherent. "I cannot punish you more than I already have. Nothing from what I can do will change her fate or give her back what you've taken from her." _Not true_. But Achilles didn't know that; he was caught in the image of her ordeal and it tempered with his judgment. He finally stood up, and seeing this mindless, yet insanely courageous man standing so close made Hades take a step back. Achilles scrutinized his face carefully, thinking, weighing, concluding…

"I know there's a price to pay for everything you give. Nothing comes for free in your world."

"As in yours."

"As in mine… so what is the price for her and Hector's freedom?"

"Your soul." And Hades made sure his tone remained constant and didn't betray his raw desire to have it and its strength all together.

"You have me locked here already and feeding on me and this… energy you gave me for nothing!"

"I never do anything for nothing, Myrmidon!"

"Then name your price, for it is something else other than my soul. Obviously this, right here does not satisfy you enough. So what greater advantage is out there for you?"

Hades thought his answer thoroughly. Straying but an inch from the path that Achilles was on right now, could endanger the entire situation.

"For a soul to be reborn, an ultimate sacrifice must be made. One soul must go to give enough energy for the Time Passage to spin and send that spirit to a new life, back in the world above. And you're asking for two spirits to be reborn. That needs a lot of energy."

"And that's why you turned me back to my former self? I don't trust your intentions to have been so noble Hades!" Hades stepped away, going in circles around Zeus' son, measuring his words with each step he took.

"No, by all means… Your demigod origins give you enough strength as it is. You alone have the divine power to send two souls back on Earth." _That, or of course Priam could also sacrifice his soul for the rebirth of his son, but the old king is of no use to me…_ _Revenge is so much sweeter…_

"The Pit of Souls… you want me to drown my spirit, to die even in death in the Pit of souls." Achilles chuckled with the realization of things. "Of course. I die, forever, and you get to have your revenge on Zeus, by destroying his son, the only one who had taught him the lesson of respect and regret – and at the same time, you will be able to feed on my energy for as long as you want."

"My war with your father has nothing to do..."

"I wouldn't push my luck Hades." Somewhere in the depth of the blue iris, Hades read the fury smoldering, and he knew the Black Myrmidon was awake and despite the great love and the great sorrow, no one was safe from the warrior. Even Aalexia feared it, and the soldier in Achilles would never hurt the only most precious thing he had – so he better be cautious and watch his step as well. It annoyed him to the point of madness that him, a God, brother of Zeus, had to hold back his will and his desire, out of fear, especially in his own house! But the prize, if he plaid his cards right, would be more gratifying than his hurt pride.

"Your energy will only be used by the Fates to send Hector and Aalexia back. Whatever they decide with their destiny, it does not concern me."

Achilles sighed, taking a deep breath through his nostrils; he wanted to believe the Underworld God. He knew of his promises and it never ended well for those who believed in them.

"You said I'm going to be there, to see them leave. How can I be there if my soul will be trapped by that time to feed them the energy they need to cross through?"

"I will delay the moment, enough for you to see them go. You'll have to go soon after or they will be trapped and get lost between worlds and that's worse than you being in the pit of souls!"

Achilles turned around and around. The Myrmidon didn't find it easy to sacrifice, but as usual the weak human side cried out and he did it so loudly the warrior couldn't hear his own thoughts because of the halloo in his head.

"Show her to me." And Hades drew a circle in the air and among the vapors her white face emerged, smiling and comforting. Hector was at her side; they were sitting under a tree, holding hands, discussing. _It is time and you know it. Show to the world that you've learnt your lesson and know the value of happiness, true happiness. But the world will never know!_ The voices in his head argued. _I will know. And I'm at peace._ He reached for her and like in a dream caressed her face and the image blurred dissipating in thin air.

"If I ever find, whether in my eternal death or through the will of the Gods, that you have tempered with their destinies, that they have been called back and never got to live a new life together, I will rise from the deepest hole you can send me into and I will hunt you down and kill you! And the immortality running through your veins will not save you! Nor will all the souls you own, all the Gods you know or the entire hoard of Titans unleashed from the icy prisons Dionysius holds them captive into!"

Hades remained silent and in his silence vanished the way he had come. Achilles staid behind staring into the darkness at the fires sprouting from the earth. Fear was a feeling he would never get used to, an enemy that always defeated him and this would be his last fight.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The desert in the Underworld was drier than any desert in the world above. The winds were wiping his face and Achilles narrowed his eyes, his face grimacing with the unpleasant treatment the dead nature gave him down here. It wasn't worse than where he was coming from; he preferred these shifting dunes and bottomless sand wholes than the dark caves he'd been dwelling in for almost fifty years.

Movement at his left and he turned around abruptly, his warrior instincts kicking into action. He looked for his sword and cursed his death for not having it with him. But he'd been in more desperate situations than this, so he remained sharp and focused. The sands moved again and it seemed like the dunes got dislocated all together, like hills coming up and down, collapsing within themselves, falling before his eyes as if something dug under, fast and strong. He braced himself looking around, blinded by the sand in his eyes, waiting for something to spring from underneath and take him by surprise. Hades was up to something; or maybe this was one of his usual games. He thought the Underworld would not hold anymore surprises but Hades was the master of illusions and chimeras and this realm was his playground and he was an unwilling player.

Nothing. Nothing happened in this nothingness and he let go of all the tension waiting for Hades to make his appearance and he never disappointing, making an entry with a style. He went in circles, observing each passing grain of sand, each sparkle in the minced shells that lay hidden in the ground beneath his feet. This place looked more like a trap and he didn't really know what to make of it. He took a few hesitant steps not knowing which way to go; the dunes moved with him and the scenery all looked the same everywhere he turned. He didn't remember the way here, he didn't remember much of anything; he simply woke up in this sandy cage with no doors. No way in and no way out. His eyes pierced into the distance and it felt like the wind had died out suddenly; the storms stirring the sand had calmed down and now he could see clearly into the horizon, but there was nothing. Not even a sky; just a fake image of a blue sheet spread on top of the desert like a tarp neglectfully thrown on a water vessel to keep the flies from drowning in.

The ground trembled and his body stiffened trying to maintain balance. And then again, harder and the dunes shed a few layers of sand. Achilles inspected the golden soil again, looking for any signs of danger, but other than the ground under his feet, nothing else seemed to move. And then it started again with a force that threw him off his feet; he fell on his back making a desperate effort to put himself together and find his way up, but it was useless. The sands began to flow, like rivers without banks to hold them in place and he feared he will get caught under and suffocate with the weight of the ground coming on top of him. He swam his way out, breathing desperately for air, but dune after dune flooded towards him, breaking like raging waves above his head until in the middle of it all a hole emerged and from it the scary shape of a ship, broken and old, nothing but the wooden frame pointing up out of the sea of sand. The stern had suffered a massive collision and Achilles managed to see through in the bowels of the ship – empty barrels and chests, randomly cast away by the force of the moving sands. Achilles breathed in trying to make sense of this strange appearance but before he could even catch his breath the ground shifted again and the ship went down the same way it had surfaced and the Myrmidon found himself riding the top of a sand wave, stumbling abruptly down hill to find himself in the shadow of a clay army taking aim at the unknown beyond his head.

He pulled back instinctively dragging his body from underneath the lifeless army and watched in terror at the hundreds of soldiers, petrified in their eternal battle field. Achilles got up cautiously and came closer inspecting their weapons and clothes. Endless rows of infantry and archers organized in battle formations spreading as far as the eye could see and the confused warrior couldn't find a trace of their origin, the time and place to which this odd army could belong to. He touched the spears pointing menacingly at the dunes and the weapon dissolved like sand being grounded between fingers until nothing remained of the soldier, nothing but the dust carried away by a gush of wind and a pile of sand at his feet. The Myrmidon walked carefully among the soldiers, observing their posture, their facial expressions and they didn't seem familiar; no nation he'd fought, no country he'd been into bore such features, such people. He turned around and touched an archer by mistake – he disappeared before his eyes in a second and Achilles retracted suddenly hitting two more in his retreat.

A sound deep under the ground, like a growl contained within the walls of a prison and the sands moved again; the army drowned little by little, the soldier's heads breaking into pieces, their shields turning to dust as they got swallowed by the traitorous soil. Achilles tried to make a run for it but the ground kept sliding under his feet and the more he ran the more he drowned deeper into the sand, until he was buried up to his waste and his struggle became a fierce battle for survival. And then nothing. The force crushing his belly released him from the pressure and he wiped his face of the dust and sweat stinging his eyes. The army was all gone but the desert had pulled out in perfect two by two rows a small cavalry, awaiting in silence a battle signal that would never come. Achilles made an effort to pull himself out of the sand but remained in the middle of the small gathering of soldiers, afraid of what he might cause if he touched them again. A horse bit on its snaffle and his master was pulling on the reigns to make him stop. The same details, so beautifully engraved that no mortal art could match it and Achilles remained mesmerized with its distinction.

Another vibe and the soles of his feet perceived it quickly, but this time the waves of sand went around him sending back the horsemen to where they belonged and kept Achilles on safe ground. He was getting tired of this game no matter the intricate and amazing spectacle it offered. More movement behind him, like something awakening ready to surface and rise up into the air. He turned around gently to see a tornado forming before his eyes, without a breeze of wind blowing; yet the desert broke apart, forming a gap and from it the tops of a few stone columns appeared and he barely got a glimpse of the weird looking construction rising from underneath that the ground trembled again bringing him to his knees. He shook his head and the blonde curls brought more sand into his mouth, humid and damp and Achilles coughed, trying to clear his throat from the choking desert powder. The columns in the middle of the crater grew taller and taller, some of them standing, some of them collapsing to the ground, clearing from the sand like a wreck being taken out of the sea, with water still dripping on the sides of the astern and algae hanging from its wooden frames.

And then it stopped just as quickly as it had begun and it seemed that the ruins of a great ancient city had come to light brought out by the earthquake. Achilles remained on his all four for a short while to catch his breath. He looked again at the strange looking construction. There was no painting, no carving on the walls; these columns bore no mark of any civilization. He got up and walked hesitantly down the dunes and into the center of the abyss. He came close to the stones and other than the fact that they seem to be made by human hands, there was nothing special about them as they lay destroyed on the ground. He crouched and touched them; they didn't dissipate like the army but it looked like they've been under the desert floor for a while. The rock they had been carved in had been eroded by time and sand, cracking on the sides, crumbling on the edges. He looked around and at the end of the path way he saw something that looked like a throne, big and unfashionably carved. The stones were set strangely and he couldn't figure out how they held their position that way, like the tail of a peacock, round and round. There was nothing that seemed to hold them together yet they remained masterfully pieced together. The sky clouded as if the inexistent sun of the Underworld got hidden away by an invisible fog. And the fog seemed to come lower and lower, forming a vortex descending fast, flying among the fallen columns until it finally settled before the throne, spinning round and round. It became thicker pulling closer, until it turned into a dense mass, like smoke rising from a fire, incoherent and scattered and Achilles waited to see what else this isolated corner of the Tartar had in store for him. A moment later and he felt like everything froze for just an instant; no air to breath, no grain of sand moving, everything was so still that even his body felt as if it were made of lead and he chocked for that brief second – the cloud spread suddenly, in a circle, like a sun lying flat on the ground to then explode sending black ice needles around, moving in slow motion, slowly enough for the Myrmidon's eyes to see them coming towards him, almost embedding into his flesh – he tried to breathe; no air – and his lungs used their last reserve to keep him conscious for a moment longer, but a moment longer in a timeless space can be forever. And then a blunt, horribly loud sound and the wheel of time turned, the air invaded his lungs and the ice needles retracted faster than light to form a tinny black sphere floating above the sand.

Achilles fell to his knees feeling the blood pulsate in his eye balls, his throat dry from the lack of air and the dryness around him.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself in my absence…" Achilles caught still not being able to look up. The sphere grew bigger, developing into a tall shape, drawing shades and contours with crayons of smoke and black powder until Hades took form with an impromptu smile on his face, blowing away the last small shadows enveloping his body.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with this... entire show…" Achilles found enough strength to stand. Hades came to sit on the throne, carefully adjusting his black cape. He leaned on his arm looking Achilles in the eye as he supported himself against the side of the throne. He just smiled knowingly inviting the warrior to join him and Achilles saw a stone chair rising out of the ground before him. He stepped down from the throne and sat silently waiting impatiently.

"Where are they? Where are the Fates?" The Myrmidon got up to then sit again, questioning Hades about the whereabouts of Aalexia and Hector. He needed to see her one last time.

"The Fates never come here. They prefer their… quarters to make their little predictions and spells."

"Then how will I know what they've decided for them?"

"You won't. And even if you did, there is nothing you could do about it. Once the threads are tied, no one can do anything anymore."

"The Gods can."

"But the Gods won't." And Hades made sure the Myrmidon is reminded this was a deal between them and no intervention was welcomed. The Dark Lord closed his eyes, inhaling the hot dry air of the dead desert.

"Welcome Priam!" His eyes opened and the Trojan King stood at his side, opposite from Achilles. He looked just as confused as the Greek warrior when he first woke up in this strange land. Achilles got up abruptly.

"Priam!"

"Achilles!" His voice betrayed his sadness and remorse.

"What is he doing here? What part does he have in all this? This was our arrangement!"

"Well, let's say I was inspired by the King's decisions…" Achilles looked back at Priam and the old man came closer to hold his hands in his, the way Aalexia had when asking him for Hector's body.

"I am sorry my son. I am sorry for everything."

"Why?" Achilles seemed puzzled.

"I went to see Hades and argue for your release. Shamefully, I ended by sending you to your death." Priam's hands let go but Achilles grabbed harder on them.

"Don't blame yourself old king. You are a good father and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. You are a better father than my own." And he still thought back with regret at the time when he was banished and rejected from the godly ranks for being Zeus' bastard by Zeus himself. He bowed to the Trojan King and turned towards Hades, but before leaving he looked Priam in the eyes one last time. The old man watched him with love and care, shadowed still by the shame and incredible sense of shyness facing the young man's courage and understanding. The Myrmidon smiled placing his hand on Priam's shoulder.

"My Aalexia was a Phoenix bird reborn from the ashes of Hector's death. My wife was never Hector's wife because that woman staid with him – always. He deserves his wife back and now it's the time. Never let Hades deceive you into believing anything else. Hector died for me to be with her, I didn't ask for it, but I was and will be eternally grateful for it. It is my time to go for them to continue from where they were left." Priam nodded with eyes flooding with tears. He patted Achilles on his other shoulder holding tight for a moment.

"Your father should know better!" Achilles swallowed in difficulty grateful and humble. The Trojan King looked at Hades asking silently to be sent back but the Dark Lord seemed unhappy with the outcome of this first step into his intricate plan. This was supposed to be about accusations and hurt and pain… _Stupid love and understanding!_ Hades got up abruptly and with a gesture of his hand pushed Priam aside throwing him on a chair to face Achilles while he stood high above the ground, floating between the two of them, mumbling something he alone understood. The earth shook a bit and Priam held on to the handles of the chair, scared by the sequence of events. Day turned into night and night turned into day, invisible clouds running fast on top of them, low, so low Achilles bent down, trying to avoid the raging storm they seemed to bring. The stone blocks in the columns started trembling; a few broke from the construction and were sucked into this vortex forming in the middle of the path way to the throne. Achilles crawled against the wind to check on Priam who was now on his knees with his hands digging in the sand for balance. The Myrmidon got a good grip on the old man, shielding him from the gushes of wind and flying stones. Hades remained undisturbed continuing to sing his incantations, going higher and higher in the air, his cloak turning into smoke, pouring from his hands and from all around him like poisonous fumes from a glass. Achilles couldn't see clearly anymore. A scream in the distance, sharp and loud, like a woman's voice and his heart skipped a beat; but he couldn't see anything in the sand storm. Hades' fog was creeping around him and Priam tried to chase it away collapsing against Achilles who now stood his ground for the both of them.

"Aalexia!" he shouted into the wind, but there was no answer. "Aalexia!" Nothing. Hades came down, little by little and the fury of the sand melted; the black fog went back hiding in the God's cloak disappearing completely by the time his feet reached the ground again. Achilles helped Priam up and then scrutinized the dunes for any sign of her. He couldn't see past the vortex that continued to spin round and round, in silence, like a tornado brought down with its big funnel absorbing anything in its path. Achilles took a better look inside the crazy swirl and saw the darkness mingling with strands of smoke and clouds, each layer moving slower as it reached deeper inside. The sand was stirred and rose like dust around the entry into the vortex and he barely saw the shapes coming out from behind the columns still standing. His jaw muscle flickered for a moment and his heart beat faster than it had in fifty years. Hector stepped outside the choking cloud dragging her along and she kept stumbling in her long white dress. She was young and his heart ached and cried and loved and burnt with the image of her; of her long chestnut hair, her small shoulders and tiny waist.

Hector stopped making sure she was safe at his side and helped her clear the hair off her face. Achilles watched motionless from across the sand patch fearing the spiral behind them would swallow her before he gets to see her from up close. He got up leaving Priam behind and took a few steps, insecure and shy, waiting for her to see him. And she did and if he thought for a moment she'd be scared of him, of this dirty, confused, aching vision of him, then he was wrong.

Aalexia held tight on Hector's hand for a moment and he nodded; his heart sank lower in his chest when she flew to Achilles with arms opened wide. Nothing had prepared her for this immense joy; and no one had told her how much it would hurt either. And as she ran, her soul broke into layers, like shadows, traces of herself tearing apart, half floating back filling out the deep footsteps she'd made next to Hector and half finding their way into Achilles arms. But the closer she got to him, the stronger the vortex grew, pulling on these ghostly figures, forcing them to reunite at Hector's side. Aalexia fought desperately to reach Achilles; she looked over her shoulder and saw herself at Hector's side, hollow and transparent. And many more shadows of herself stretching from where she was to where she was standing next to the Trojan Prince. The closer she got to the Myrmidon the more transparent and illusory her image became; her soul was being drained of power and the Time Passage was calling her being back next to the man she had to be reborn with. She took one last breathe, struggled with one last step then let go; her arms fell impotently to the side of her body, and as if released from a spring, she went back flying at incredible speed, gathering all of herselves, shadow after shadow until she reached the last one and Aalexia collapsed back on the sand, in a material form, palpable and exhausted. Hades laughed from his throne. Achilles fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. Priam hurried to help him up but nothing convinced him to try. Hector helped Aalexia up, still taken aback by what he had witnessed.

"Aalexia… a mortal soul cannot reach the spirits of the dead!" Hades stepped on the sand coming between them and it looked like he didn't even touch the ground. She clung onto Hector to stand, barely breathing. It physically hurt to have had her soul torn that way and then thrown back into a mortal body, even if for just a second. She felt alive.

"We're all spirits. We're all dead." Hector intervened shielding Aalexia from Hades. Achilles jumped to his feet and approached Hades from behind cornering the Black Lord between him and Hector.

"Oh! Oh!" Hades clapped his hands with satisfaction. "The Gods must envy me now! How many have witnessed two great men, eternal enemies, sharing the same fate through a woman, one killer, one victim, now standing side by side to defend the same woman that will separate them yet again! It is more than I have asked for! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What are you talking about?" Hector jerked towards him but somehow the wind had started blowing stronger pushing him back towards the passage.

"Thanks to your father, the Fates are generously offering you and your wife a second chance to life!' And he looked at Achilles when he spoke, even though he addressed Hector.

"Father?" Hector looked surprised and even more confused.

"I am sorry Hector!" Priam shouted to cover the loud winds, growing in intensity. "You are my first born, I loved you more than anything else, I hated to see you die and I hated the long years we spent here with you still trapped up there, with her. You must do this so you can find closure and finally finish what you started!"

"At what costs, father? Generously offered? Then what is he doing here?" And Hector pointed towards Achilles, almost out of breath, angered now that he started to make sense of the entire situation.

"He's your ticket to a happy life!" Hades boasted with his plan looking successful.

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Achilles!" Aalexia cried his name out like a wounded animal and sprang with all her might to get him. The wind fought against her, the Time Passage called for her and Hades laughed in her face but she was determined to make it. Achilles stretched from behind Hades to meet her hand, but the Dark Lord turned around suddenly and grabbed him from the back of his head throwing him to the ground. Achilles growled, struggling to free himself but he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and he barely had the strength to look up and see her being put down as well in her effort to make it. She crawled, face down, sand in her eyes, her hair tangled caught underneath her body but she reached for him one more time. Hector remained paralyzed; Priam buried his face in the folds of his royal shirt, touching the sand with his sweaty forehead – praying.

Hades fed, fed hungrily on their anger and frustration, on their fear and sorrow.

"How desperate death can be! And you think death brings nothing but a boring eternity! Oh! Look at the beauty of it!" The wind stopped, flowing upwards, in a strange twirl, bringing the sand up, like rain pouring upside down and among the columns of dust a new vortex appeared behind Priam who embraced his chair in the nick of time before he got sucked in. Achilles caught a glimpse of it with the corner of his eye. This one was different; howls and moans broke through the sound of the wind and rising sand, sobs and desperate cries of the souls trapped forever in the Pit of Souls. They circled within the walls of the spiral, like ghosts, transparent and deformed, toothless and blind, trying to voice their misery, regrets for all eternity with no one to hear them or care. A hand reached out of the pit and more followed, trying to take a grip of the world outside that hole of tar. Hades groaned with a grin, barking an order and the damned souls fled back squealing, whipped by his command.

Achilles felt his end near. He looked at Hector desperately then searched for her face with one last effort.

"Hades! Hades, let him go!" Priam cried his impotence in the thundering hoot.

Hades eyes rolled, excited with the energy he consumed but caught between their hurtful pleading eyes he gave in just enough for his hold to weaken on Achilles neck and he finally dropped face down in the sand grabbing Aalexia's hand. She pushed forth and pinned his arm with both her tiny hands pulling forcefully. Their eyes met and the world went silent. Hades jerked the invisible collar around the Myrmidon's neck and his body jolted on the ground. But Aalexia didn't let go.

"Let go. Be happy. Regret nothing. I love you. Always have. Always will!" Aalexia sobbed and sand came into her mouth taking her breath away.

"No…" but her voice got lost in the gush of wind. "No… baby please…" she whispered knowing he had decided against her will and this time she couldn't bring him back. Hades pulled hard on the leash and brought Achilles back on his knees. Their hands broke loose. The Black Myrmidon straightened his body with pride looking for Hector with a smile.

"Never let go of her again, my brother!"

"Time to go!" The Underworld God said it loud, he said it grinning, he said with satisfaction. His hand jerked back with inhuman strength and Achilles' body flew like paper in the wind, through the sand rain, passed Priam and into the Pit of Souls, deeper and deeper where time stood still and eternity began. His spirit dematerialized, going thinner, transparent until Aalexia saw the last of his bright blue gaze, still fixing her with adoration.

Hector bowed. His turn to celebrate the dead.

Priam despaired, suffering yet another loss, even in death.

Aalexia crawled back at the Trojan Prince's feet in tears, with immense pain.

The Time passage swirled faster pulling on their spirits and Hector took Aalexia in his arms. One last glimpse of them falling recklessly into the abyss and Priam disappeared. Behind him the Pit closed and with him the silence settled again in the Underworld desert. The sand fell back on the ground like heavy ash flakes covering the traces of the Time Passage now closing in, transporting its cargo in between death and life, in between worlds, where time could not be counted, where the old turned into young, where memories got erased, where the reborn spirits got wrapped into the threads of their new destiny.

Hades closed his eyes enjoying the peace of his dead realm. Achilles was gone. His vengeance was complete. He fell back into his throne contemplating the emptiness before him. These sands held all the armies, fleets and military strength of centuries, these sands were his work of art, where he kept intact the ones worthy to be immortalized into stone for his enjoyment. They were his collection and he shared it at times with those who could never tell the story; like Achilles. Those who never returned. His body still pulsated with his energy, the whole of Tartar was burning now with the fires his anger had stirred in the deep, the entire Elysian Fields were flourishing with the love he bore for her and that now fed the grass and flowers in his never land. Then where did this bitter disappointment come from, eating on his black heart… Hades buried his face in his palms. Zeus couldn't see down here or he would have laughed at his failure. Above, the fake skies thundered; the Fates were weaving Aalexia and Hector's fate. Lightning. Lightning and rain. It never rained in the desert. It never rained in the Underworld. Achilles was crying.

† † † † † † † † † † † † † † † †

The Moirae as the ancient Gods named them – the Fates living where time couldn't reach and where the power of the Gods couldn't affect their will, span the wheel of destiny and the weaving mill screeched, rusty, too old for even the Fates to remember for how long it had been in use. The needle flew across the surface, up and down the golden threads, sewing them together, faster and faster.

Clotho, the first of the Fates came close and pulled the thin golden thread, twirling it around her long bony fingers, watching it shine in the candle light. No gold in the mortal world could ever match the strength and value of this thread. It looked like fiber but nothing could cut it, it looked fragile but no worldly or unworldly force could break it. She knotted one end and hung it above the chimney where a huge cupper pot boiled nosily on the smoldering fire. She caressed it then let it fall, to swing free in the heat of the flames. She walked her hands around it whispering her magic and the thread glowed with new life, starting to grow, little by little and Clotho smiled content with her work. She was the Moirae of life and child birth and her gift brought the essence of existence on Earth.

Her sister Lachesis joined her and together watched the thread grow a little more.

"Hmm… you wove them tightly Clotho!" Atropos came behind them taking a close look at the thread.

"Both of them!" Clotho brought in the second thread, smaller than the first but hung them together above the fire.

"Too many of these and my scissors will need to be sharpened soon!" Clotho pushed her away with a giggle.

"That time is yet to come!"

Lachesis staid behind watching the threads grow. The first one was for Hector, the second for Aalexia. She will be reborn later, a few years in between, but many years into their death, enough time for the world to change and host them into a different home than what they were used to in their past lives. Clotho came back with two more threads, thinner, but just as shiny. She gently took Aalexia's thread between her fingers and knotted the other two threads to hers, waving them together.

"There… two children, two beautiful children!" and she clapped happy with her new magic. Lachesis remained motionless looking at them grow longer. No human could have ever seen them grow, in space and time only their magic allowed them to see the thread evolve; to anyone from outside this place, they seemed to stay the same. Mortal years were counted differently here, at the end of worlds.

"So, have you decided?" Atropos waited for her sister to make up her mind.

"Let's have dinner and maybe desert… there is time."

"That long?" Lachesis looked back at Hector's life thread and smiled with a sigh.

"That long."

"Someone's having a good day today!" Atropos left to help Clotho set the table. In the never land, years flew by like minutes and a life time could start with an appetizer and end by the time the fruits were served. Meanwhile, out there, the mortals were born, grew up, fell in love, had children of their won, fought wars, got sick… Sometimes Atropos came back just in time to cut short their misery. Seldom the threads got tangled and destinies collided violently against each other, empowering the wrong people, changing the course of many lives and things.

Lachesis took the threads, blew gently over them, wishing them long life, fulfillment and wisdom for she was the Moirae who measured the length of life on Earth and this time she would give Hector a long life. She let go of them slowly and they floated in the air, going up towards the ceiling of the old cottage where the Fates had been waving destinies for centuries. She watched them going all the way up to the ceiling, among million of other threads, short and long, glowing shyly in the dark, like a sky full of golden stars. From time to time a thread would come down warning them it had grown too long to hold on to life anymore and Atropos would take her scissors and cut it. She didn't enjoy ending lives, but she knew it was inevitable and as the Fate of death it was her duty to free a spirit so that another can take its place.

"Dinner!" Clotho's voice made the brush of threads on the ceiling sway with the current of air.

"In a moment…" Lachesis kept her eyes on the royal threads. She knew exactly which thread was who, she was never mistaken. "Clotho, have you named them?"

Clotho came whipping her hands on her dirty apron.

"You know I don't. Well, I rarely do."

"Names these two please."

"Hm, I feel another bed time story coming soon." Clotho giggled. Lachesis was sometimes impressed by the life stories of some of the mortals, filled with adventure and passion, challenge and success against all odds. They never tangled their threads to make it harder on them; the Gods sometimes did through their unwelcomed interventions, but the Moirae wanted the humans to have free will and the possibility to choose for themselves. And Aalexia and Hector had won her heart, a heart who had witnessed many in its time and was hard to impress.

"Would you just name them? Chose something nice!" Clotho focused, trying to please her sister. She knew Lechesis would tell the story of the Black Myrmidon, the Trojan Prince and their beautiful princess time and again. The courage, the sacrifice… "Chose something to fit them!" For those spirits who were reborn they used the old fibers of their former lives, which held the essence of their personalities, so when reborn, the mortals wouldn't be radically different than what they used to be. But sometimes the thread carried in its texture some of the feelings they experienced, in both life and death and that was something the Fates could not control and it could affect them in the long run. But Lechesis hoped for the best; they deserved it.

"Let's see…" Atropos watched them with interest sipping on her tea waiting for them to start dinner.

"Hurry sister, or they will grow old before they get named!" Lechesis mocked at Clotho and got a smirk back. The younger sister focused and for a moment they all kept quiet for her to envision the talismanic words. The threads came down a bit, enough for her to touch them as she swirled around the room, like a true witch. She span faster and faster, caught in a trance, the rough material of her dress flowing heavily around her legs, her long black hair barely keeping up the pace with the velocity of her spirals. Her voice sounded like it came from afar, secretive and blissful, like an oracle speaking from within the walls of a temple and the echo of her words resonated through the room.

"He shall be born noble, of a blue blood line; noble at heart and noble in riches. He will be brought up surrounded by honest people in a time of dishonesty and fear. He will serve his father and country well, but he will learn from the mistakes he'd made in his past life. He shall be called Athan, like the son his former wife had with the Black Myrmidon; the son he never had when he should've had!"

Silence. The noise of her dress and nothing else.

"She shall be born in a noble family, noble by heart, but not noble through riches. She will be son to her father and daughter to her mother. She will be listened to and respected, even feared, but never mocked at." She paused for a moment and her dress flew around faster. "She will carry the mark of her former self, a pain and burden he will have to alleviate her from. She shall be named Arva, a scars bearer." Clotho stopped abruptly and her hair got thrown into her face. She pushed it aside gently and ended in a whispered voice. "She shall bare the mark of the Black Myrmidon, his stubbornness and ego, his skills and defiance, all that he was will be put to good use for Hector's aid through her and that's how Achilles debt will be paid in full."

Atropos finished her tea and knocked with the spoon in the table inviting her sisters to dinner.

"I think you'll have to wait until your bed time story is fully written… I think a new chapter is about to begin."

The threads flew back gently taking their place in the chandelier of gold stars shining on the wooden ceiling in the Fates' old house. Up above, a baby cried for the first time in the wake of the night, in the far corners of what used to be the Trojan Kingdom. _Athan, of the House of Doukas was born. _


	46. Epilogue 5 Lurking in the moving sands

∫ **Lurking in the moving sands of the desert ∫**

"Prepare the horses!" The soldier bowed and ran to the stables; the man turned around still carrying his cape on his arm. He didn't feel like putting it on - more pressing matters were now clouding his mind than the shallow aspect of his military wardrobe. He frowned peering into the distance but his eyes missed on the details lying in front of him. His thoughts ran wild with possible scenarios of his encounter with the Boetians. One wrong move and they would go to the Magnesians to form an alliance. He could defend the borders of his country from one tribe, but not from a cluster of barbarian invaders. And his king was at war himself; no troops could be spared so the Northern border fell under his protection and no matter what it took he had to keep it safe. A handful of soldiers ran behind him getting in battle formation in front of the gates. He sighed, insecure with what the morning would bring.

"My Lord, we are ready! The men are standing by!" Cyrano looked over Athan's shoulder to make sure all the men he'd called upon were there. Their spirits were high on adrenaline and fear and the ranks paced with agitation waiting for the short march to the enemy camp. A short march that would seem so long… "We should take more men! I don't trust those bastards and their promises! They could stab you first thing you turn your back on them!"

"If we go about things thinking this way, we will never make it into agreeing with them. We must fall to an agreement. Peace is more important than our feelings towards each other."

Athan played with the cap, throwing it on the other arm. He straightened his shoulders taking another deep breath, enough for his chest to stretch under the heavy metal plates of the armor.

"They're not looking for peace My Lord. This is mere stalling before hitting us hard. They know nothing of peace." Athan kept silent for a moment.

"We must trust that even the greediest wildest barbarian out there has enough respect for peace to let us live through our encounter!"

"Pfff!" Cyrano almost barked his discontent to his lord. Athan managed a smile in between all his worries, trying to calm down his old commander. Cyrano had been part of his family since the time of his father and regardless his old age and countless wounds and scars, he would never part ways with him for a peaceful life at the property he had given him as a reward for his loyalty and bravery. He trusted his judgment and knew his fears were grounded; he feared Doron as well and his cunning words and evasive attitude. But the times were such that he could not risk open war, no matter how well his armies were prepared. Cyrano could read his worry and realized he didn't help adding gas to the fire so he patted him on the shoulder before slipping behind him to check on the final details. Athan nodded, unable to speak. A soldier approached him pulling two horses.

"My Lord!" That soothing voice… Athan smiled looking up to meet her gaze. His general stood before him, calm and… Athan kept smiling. He could never tell what was about this woman that made him feel at ease in a way no other woman made him feel. And out of all the women he had around him, she was not one at the side of whom to feel at ease. She could have your head in a spit and step on your corpse before it even touched the ground.

"I thought I told you to sit this one out!" Arva remained silent looking him in the eye. She pulled gently on the reigns bringing the horse closer to him.

"I didn't hear that order…"

"You never do…" Athan threw the cape on his shoulders and snapped closed the golden pin on the shoulder. He then tossed it to the side to have his arms and hands free; they must be free in case he needed to reach for his sword. He touched the heavy metal handle to make sure it was secure in its seethe and then took another close look at the woman before him. Her dark brown eyes stood out from beneath the helmet. She passed by as a skinny young soldier, recruited way ahead his time; and that's how they all ended up falling pray to the edge of her sword, not knowing the power that lay behind the armor.

"You're not wearing your chains!" She looked down and smirked unhappily looking at her uniform; as far as she was concerned the helmet was already more than she needed.

"No need."

"Put it on!" He took his horse and walked away from her but she knew that was an order and he would be very aggravated, to say the least, if she did not obey it. She sighed stubborn and irritated with his demand. The chain shirt was heavy and was always putting too much burden on her tinny body; but it had saved her live countless times so she got used to wearing it. But she didn't see its purpose now. She rushed into the armory and before long she caught up with Athan who was waiting for her alongside Cyrano. The heavy gates to his fortress opened and the horses neighed upset with the noise and the kicking of their masters. Arva steered her black stallion in row and moved out with the small army. She came close to Athan, bending a little to the side so the soldiers behind them don't hear her.

"I thought we were going to negotiate peace."

"We are." He looked unaltered by her question.

"Then why the need to dress in full armor like I'm going to battle?" Athan turned around to look at her, narrowing his eyes to keep the dust and the powerful sun away from his sight.

"Do you have to question each order I give you?"

"I thought things worked that way between us." She turned from him to hide the smile lighting her face. Athan refrained from further comments focusing on the task at hand. Across the arid plane, the dunes covering the Northern shores of the Trojan Kingdom, stood tall, winding under the forceful wind imposing its will on the moving sands. He stopped and took a careful look across the horizon. More than a hundred years had passed since the Greeks brought Troy to its knees, scorching everything in their path; yet the land remained unchanged. Only the people were not the same – scared and fearful, marked by constant war, going about like nomads, never truly rebuilding the great city. Paris, the last King of the great royal family that once ruled these lands had inoculated his people with the thirst for vengeance, looking to seek and destroy any trace of the foreign ruler that had once enslaved his father's legacy. But he was driven in his anger, blinded and never got to fulfill his destructive dreams. Instead he dragged his subjects along to fight his battles, never truly returning the kingdom to its former glory. And oddly enough, he had married a woman of Greek origins, but not even that brought him peace and understanding; nothing seemed to alleviate the pain from the loss of his father and brother. Eventually his inner torture tore him apart and he died before his age leaving his wife with two small children to rule over a wasteland of a country. Few nobles came to her help, carrying for the country's borders, putting their own armies, land, servants and lives in the visor of the enemy, to defend the kingless country that had once been Troy. Decades passed by and the tradition was carried on, the oldest and most respected noble families in the land taking the duty of looking after the country's borders and its royal successors, a mingled bloodline that carried little of its former greatness. But Troy, fading to its ruin remained their home and they could not abandon it.

Athan was one such noble who grew up believing in his power to make a difference if he kept the Trojan borders intact. Still, fifteen years of war had not been enough; he now had to face yet another conflict. He had grown tired of it. He wished for peace, for silence, for a good night sleep. For people to be able to cross the merchant roads without being savagely attacked by nomad tribes who despite their hunger for food and gold now hungered for territory as well. But he would not leave his queen stray and unprotected.

He kept his horse still observing the sand swirling down the dunes.

"We should have called them down here. It's dangerous crossing the dunes. The terrain is in their advantage. It would make a getaway pretty hard." Cyrano held tight on the reigns still mistrustful of his lord's plan.

"We need to show them some trust."

"Aham… I wonder if they will show us any mercy, less trust."

"I have good men at my side old friend. I am not afraid." Athan smiled looking at his faithful soldier. Cyrano always appreciated a good word coming from his young master. Barely in his mid thirties Athan proved to be a worthy opponent in battle and a skillful negotiator. And above all, a great man. Too bad his father did not live long enough to see him grow into the son he always wished him to be. He'd be proud; of both of them. His eyes switched focus passed Athan, to peak at Arva standing upright, with her usual calculated and silent look, noting every detail in her inquisitive mind. Their household was famous for having her; the woman-general, the virgin who did not shed blood in between the sheets but shed blood on the rocky soils of the caravan dirt roads, killing tens with a swift swing of her sword.

"'Let's bring the men with us."

"No. That's not how it's done. We leave the men behind. I don't want them suspecting anything." Cyrano grew more anxious and frustrated with how Athan trusted these wild beasts.

"You give them too much credit when they are not worth!"

"Cyrano!" The old man stopped abruptly recognizing the commanding tone in Athan's voice. "No arguing about it. We are going to treat them like equal enemies. We know first hand that a small army can cause more damage than a battle field full of blades and bows! We should give them _that_ credit! I thought you always said not to underestimate the enemy? Why change that now!"

"This is not an army! This is a bunch of greedy bastards, wolves biting off the flesh of the innocent, feeding on other people's misery!"

"There is no difference between them and the Greeks a hundred years ago! They fight for pleasure and for food, Menelaus fought for fame and fortune. The consequences stay the same!" Arva kept her breathing under control, feeling the heart bit go up listening to the conversation. The dunes were now close and they stopped considering how to approach the steep slope without the horses falling back due to the traitorous sand. Finally, Athan led the way through the narrow and shallow paths the wind had drawn between the sandy crests. The hooves of the animals sank deep in the glittery powder and Arva watched carefully how Thunder kept a steady pace to remain balanced on the shifting grounds. She loved her horse; it was part of her life and she found her way out of big trouble with its help. Thunder was as much of an armor as her shield was and she was always on the look out for him, to protect and care for him. They approached the top and she straightened her back not knowing what to expect on the other side. She'd seen them fight in battle; unorganized and hazardous, but deadly. Doron's men might have been savages but poverty pushed them beyond the borders of courage and they turned into lethal weapons, aiming at anyone and anything. Athan signaled for the small patrol to stop and they all got aligned on the peek, facing the small tornados of sand, ravishing through their clothes. Athan took advantage of the high grounds to scout the valley before him and observe any suspect movements but there seemed to be nothing. The Boetians were few in numbers so they didn't spare anyone, sending scouts or organizing ambushes unless their life depended on it. And right now they thought they had the lead, wearing the Trojans out with their constant raids on their property and caravans, cutting their supplies and injuring the innocent. But the house of Doukas was one of the oldest noble families in the land, proud with having defended the borders of the old Trojan Kingdom for the better half of the past century and Athan Doukas was a name to be feared.

The young man cleaned his forehead with the back of his hand. There was sand everywhere and he didn't achieve much with his attempt to clean himself off.

"Move slowly and keep your eyes open. Men, five steps behind and never too close unless I give you the signal. Understood?"

The men seemed to understand. They've been fighting with him for years, like family. There was no need for many words to make himself understood. They moved down hill careful at every detail, even though there was not much in sight other than the small gathering of men, waiting for them in the valley. Doron had most likely hid a few men behind the dunes, but they wouldn't make much of a difference in a fight. Unless Cyrano was right and he was standing up to his name, being an old fox, trying to lure them in a trap. _Keep the faith…_ Athan blinked a few times trying to add moisture to his drying eye balls. At the bottom of the dune he commanded his men to stay behind and he continued together with Cyrano and Arva. Doron never left his spot.

"I guess he doesn't trust us as much as we trust him…"

But Athan ignored Cyrano's comment keeping his eyes on the fierce men ahead of them. A few steps away he dismounted and asked the others to do the same. As soon as they came closer, there was movement among he Boetians. Somehow their rows had multiplied and they were now outnumbered. Cyrano stopped abruptly, his hand on the handle of the sword, eyes frowned, ready to fight. Athan reached for him and urged him to put the warrior attitude aside. There was still time for peace talking. He caught a glimpse of Arva; as always, she remained undeterred; an illusion to the naked eye. Behind those sweet eyes of hers a killer lurked; one wrong move from any of those men would have unleashed the Cerberus in her. He worried more about her than Cyrano. She was less tamable and hard to control; but for now she remained silent keeping a vigilant eye on the hoard of men in front of her. She did not even gesture towards her sword, she lay there; waiting. Athan refrained in his turn to go for his weapon; he remembered in a blink that he'd checked it before leaving the fortress. He faced Doron and remained just as motionless waiting for the Boetian to make his move. But there was nothing other than the wind spreading the sand away, building new strange shapes, covering their fresh tracks.

"What have you to offer me, Athan, son of Doukas?"

"Peace requires no offerings; but understanding."

"I understand. I understand my people are in need and I must see to their survival."

"By leaching on other people's back?"

"The Trojans have had their fill, they could spare a little for the needy…"

"The Trojans had their fill of sorrow, war and blood shed!"

"So has my people!"

"You cannot justify one grief by provoking another!"

"And what would you have me do, young noble? Would you give me willingly, if I asked?"

"Maybe. If I can."

"You never can."

"You never asked and this is why we came to be here today."

"So, young master. I go back to my question. Have you anything to offer to me?" _Oh, are you a slick old man…_ Athan admired his cunning ways of talking.

"I have to offer you peace."

"Peace won't feed my people!"

"Neither will my lands!" Doron opened his mouth to speak again but Athan stepped closer not allowing him to. "You rob caravans and plunder them like thieves. You take the food, you take their money and their lives. The food feeds you, the clothing, dresses you… then why stealing the money and the gold as well? They're the only merchants you could trade with in these pats of the world! Who would want your blood stained money! And what would you trade it for? More food and more clothes? I don't see the need of your people here but a man acting on his greed, merciless and vengeful, going out there on a killing spree with non consideration to consequences."

"For a man who has come to ask for peace you accuse enough."

"Facts are facts and they must be told so we understand why we are here. And unless you understand your actions, then whatever peace we achieve here today, it won't last."

"Who said anything about achieving any peace today?" Doron grinned slightly in the corner of his mouth and Athan stopped a breathe somewhere on the top of his throat, automatically sharpening his senses for any unperceived movement. "You come to me seeking peace, thinking that I want it, ignoring all of my worries, caught up in your own little world. Well let me tell you boy, my world is so much bigger, because I've seen it. And in my world, I do what I want to do and take what I want to take. My country is everywhere I want it to be. My forefathers have taken on greater empires than yours. What makes you think I fear you? Or that I need your peace?" Doron moved his big body, leaning forward, gesturing like an all mighty ruler, with fat sausage fingers, dirty face and long tangled hair coming from underneath the fur covering on his head. Athan screeched his teeth but waited for him to finish. Egocentric rulers like Doron needed to go through an entire prologue before actually making a point. "I could have your head on a silver plate before that pretty mouth of yours offers me peace again!"

Spears came down, pointing at Athan's chest as he stood tall facing the Boethian leader.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, old man!" Doron looked at the young noble's side and then looked again, not being sure he heard the words properly. That tiny soldier again; it was like a ghost, swiping among his men like black death, fast and unseen. Like a shadow of the Trojan lord.

"You again… What are you going to do little man?"

Her right hand came up in a flash and in the following moment the soldier standing next to Doron fell face down in the dirt; the sand sucked thirstily on the blood flowing from his forehead as he lay with his head split in two by her small dagger.

"Just remember… I could have your head on a silver plate as well… in a blink of an eye!"

Doron remained staring at his dead soldier then looked again at his killer.

"Who are you?"

"No man, for sure." Arva gently pushed the helmet off her head and her long chestnut hair fell out weaving, messy and tangled from under the heavy metal prison it was in.

"The woman-general… I thought it was a myth. People talking…"

"The myth just killed your man. I suggest you keep quiet and take what is being offered to you because you could get less or worse than that." Athan always wondered how she could keep so calm; he didn't manage it so well. But just as always, she had to kill someone to make a point. He turned his back to Doron and bent down right in her face. He stared with menacing dictating eyes.

"Arva!" She could almost bite off the words, they were so full with anger and command. She knew she had crossed the line, but she couldn't help seeing anyone threaten him that way. He hated threats and unnecessary talk with men like Doron who knew nothing nor understood the need for peace and its benefits. She looked down, guilty as charged, but her eyes burnt like fire and Athan knew she only repented because of the chain of command. He was in charge and she had to obey; somehow. He returned to Doron and his now agitated crowd.

"So what is it going to be Doron?" He knew now that Arva had cut his speech short, there would not be much room for discussions.

"We have no peace!" His heart sank lower hearing it. He had hoped for it and he knew it was a mad hope, but he still wanting to believe that he'd save lives but not going to war again.

"So be it…" he turned around and faced Arva who for once displayed genuine guilt. He passed her by almost knocking her down.

"You and I will have a word tonight about this!" She heard it more like a snarl and her jaw trembled knowing that she just got herself in big trouble.

"And boy!" Whatever guilt she had for a minute there vanished and she swished forward with her sword right in the throat of the Boetian.

"You'll never get to call him that again if you talk like that!" Blood dripped on the edge of her sword and Doron didn't even flinch afraid of her next move.

"Arva!" If she was in trouble already, it didn't matter making it a little worse for herself. And this brute deserved all that she had to give. "Arva!" But she would remain still cutting down the Boetian's throat, slowly, not too deep but enough to make him sore. "Ganis!" When he called her by her father's name, she knew she had to stop or Athan would put her down. He'd done it before, once, striking her to the ground. And for a second she remembered the pain in her jaw when he made her bite the dust. She had disobeyed him that time as well and she had almost died. She knew she disserved it, but that punch still hurt her memory. Her eyes wondered for a minute, caught up in the painful memory, but Doron didn't see it, too afraid to lose his own life. She lowered the weapon and took a step back, like a true swordsman, head up, straight posture, blade between the eyes, her breath weeping the metal. She turned abruptly and stepped deep into the sand, without looking at Athan who was by now ripping her to shreds with his eyes. Cyrano was already up on his horse and was backing off slowly behind Athan. The three of them moved away leaving Doron behind to foam with anger.

_They think I'm little… they think I'm small… They know nothing!_


	47. Epilogue 6  Handmade Fate

∫ **Handmade****fate**

Athan sat down behind the heavy wooden table and watched the candle burn; he walked his hand on top of the flame, feeling the heat, the little stinging pain, but he ignored it walking his palm on top of it again. The pain remained somewhere in the back of his mind, because the rest of his thoughts were still tangled in today's events. The palm stopped on top of the flame as his eyes closed, sitting motionless for a minute; he wanted it to hurt him more than the thought of having to see his men fall once more in a useless battle of egos. His shoulders felt heavy as he lay back in the chair letting his head fall slightly on the side, neglectfully, as if he did not care anymore.

"Tell her to come to me. Now." Cyrano who had kept silent until then watching him struggle with his own mind torment, bowed and left the room. Athan took a deep breath; he didn't feel ready to face Arva and that innocent look on her face. And those damn stubborn eyes. He was never ready for it; even to the day he had bitter regrets about hitting her. They were much younger; much too young for their own good. She always liked to play coil, a Tom boy, always mingling with the soldiers, always defying and always acting sweetly; sweet as a spoiled child he could never get mad on. But that time she'd taken it too far. His father was out battling the Thessalians who had crossed the borders again looking for prey, slaves, food, gold, whatever they could lay their hands on. He was about three years older than her, stronger, better fit for battle. She was barely nineteen but just as disobedient as she was now. Not much had changed in that sense since back those days.

She was told to stay inside the city walls, but she sneaked out following the army. She started by taking on the soldiers separated from their units, stalking them through the brush, then when she had enough of hiding she ventured right into the middle of the battle. But she had barely learnt how to hold a sword right. She was good in body combat, silent and slick, like quick silver, defeating the enemy by moving too fast for them to grasp on her. But she was no match for a soldier, not in sword fight anyways. Not back then. His father had seen her struggling and went to rescue her, getting wounded to save her from certain death. Athan was enraged. Lives were lost and his father, the ruler of this land and the one that kept them all safe, almost lost his to defend the life of a mindless girl who could not do what she had been told. By the end of the day, behind closed gates, everyone seemed to be fine and all bodies were counted for… weather alive or dead. But Athan had rushed into her room to question her insubordination. He had taken his job very seriously with the future of their small settlement on his shoulders in the years to come – and he had to demand answers. Her only excuse was that he'd left her behind because he didn't think her capable of doing the same things he did – and she couldn't stand it. But Athan showed her what he meant and what she couldn't do. By the end of his little violent demonstration the room was a mess and she had got a punch right in the face, sending her to the ground. Nothing had prepared her for so much pain but nothing had prepared him to face that delicate face of her flowing with tears and blood.

He stood there, motionless watching her cry and did not know how to react to her pain. He'd seen men die, he'd seen women cry for their dead men, but he'd never seen her cry. Not those eyes that always smiled to him in the morning; not that pretty face that never bore a shadow of sadness, never frowned, unless it was to impress the opponent. Not that little sweet strawberry like mouth that never stopped laughing… and now those lips trembled and he was faced with a dilemma he wasn't taught how to handle. He had ran that day, leaving her behind, on her knees, crying and it haunted him at night to remember the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

He sighed and shifted in the chair. He'd never make that mistake again. He would never let her roam free again in the path of danger. Not without him there to protect her and compensate for having hurt her. He felt guilty – but then again that night had set the course of their lives together; like friends holding hands through bars, there would always be something there to keep them apart – regret, fear, cravenness. They learnt their place next to each other and they left it to that; it was best and easier for everyone that way.

The doors opened and Arva stepped inside gently. She looked tired as she walked to him, dressed in the usual white shirt she always wore under her military uniform. There was nothing attractive about that outfit, but it made her look so fragile in his eyes, with the slender waist wrapped in that brown wool belt and the loose material around her breasts. He turned his eyes from it. She had to be made special wear because she was too small to fit anything he had in the armory. He looked at her again as she stood straight facing him. She'd always keep a military posture before him and if there was a woman under those chains, he hardly ever saw her anymore.

"I hope you're happy with your actions today…" he wished his tone sounded harsher. "Why can't you ever stay out of trouble? Is not enough that you followed me there, you had to kill one of them too! Kill him, when you knew we were going there trying to make peace with these men!"

"They didn't look very peaceful to me…"

"Well, you surely brought peace to one of them!" Athan got up abruptly almost hitting the candle off the table. "Aren't you tired of wars? Aren't you tired of seeing our people locked inside these walls, living in fear?"

"You can't throw the menace of invaders on my shoulders!"

"No, but maybe I can send you away so I can actually bring these fights to an end and have some peace and quiet for once!" She switched her weight from one leg to another, trying to keep her rising anger at bay.

"You talk as if I started these wars, like I enjoy taking lives!" She left him to pace around the room, looking blankly on the walls. "I do what you do; I go where you go. You cannot blame me for taking your peace and quiet away when all I do is defending you from the likes of Doron."

"You weren't defending me! You were acting proudly and used me as an excuse for it! How much can it take for you to actually think that I do not care about words, about what Doron says! What mattered was to convince him we truly want peace – that there's another way to the blood bath we had last week! Well, that's gone now! You responded with violence to his violence! We're no better than they are and we've achieved nothing but another war!"

Arva remained silent looking at the floor. _Selfish__uncaring__bastard!_ He never got it that she could not stand anyone offending, touching or threatening him in any way. She shouldn't feel that way because he didn't deserve it! He left her there, crying like a coward! And ever since their fathers died and he took over, he'd made sure she learnt her place in his home. And she'd always been faithful and he'd never cut her any slack, treating her like his soldiers, no favors what so ever. And still, here she was not being able to explain to him why she acted so protective. She couldn't explain to herself either… _Damn__you__Athan,__damn__you!__You__don__'__t__deserve__my__concern!_

Athan watched her in amazement. Were those tears in her eyes? Was the ice princess actually crying? That would have been something unheard of. She always fought him, never fell back, not one step. And now tears? She gazed into his eyes and the small crystal drops sparkled in the candle light and in a strange swirl of time he found himself back in her room years ago, looking at the same big beautiful brown eyes – in tears. He reached for her with hesitant steps.

"Arva…"

"You understand nothing!" She turned around suddenly and left the room almost running. His jaw trembled for a moment with the impotence of finding the right words to stop her, or say something at all. He fell back in the chair not knowing what to believe anymore. He was tough on her; he had to. Fear and oppression was the only way to make her understand; there was no reasoning with her especially when she wanted things to go her way. Athan hid his face in his palms, rubbing hard against the tanned rough skin. She had never failed him. She took good care of the men and their families, she was a good strategist and fierce warrior in battle. She stuck by his side no matter what and despite her raging attitude at times – she was perfect and he had nothing to complain about. In fact, he never had to look back twice because he knew she'd always be there to watch his back. And just because of that, he'd watch her regretfully walking alone, many times wounded or worn out from battle, into her chambers, refusing his help. Always alone. _What__have__I__done__wrong?_ She didn't want him to care for her. She was used to doing things on her own since her mother died early in her childhood. And her father wasn't the best example of parental love so engaging in training and spending more time in the stables than in the kitchen with the women was but a normal step for her to take in her adult life. He should have never allowed his father to take her in. It was madness and everyone talked about it back then. But she had proved her worth and before long, it was just him and her, alone in the world with a huge responsibility to fulfill. But what about them? Who would take care of them? He was a stranger to her in a way and he had to keep his distance to make sure he was impartial with his general. He was her commander and demanded loyalty of her, not emotions nor feelings. Or anything that the girl inside her could offer him. _Maybe__it__'__s__better__this__way_. _It__must_…

"My Lord…" Helia pushed her head inside through the open door. "We have guests…"

"At this late hour?"

"Yes My Lord…. From the Court."

"Who?"

"Lois Kara, My Lord."

"Lois Kara? The councilor to the court?"

"It seems that way My Lord!"

Athan jumped to his feet at once.

"Well, invite him in immediately and prepare the guest chamber, quickly."

"Yes My Lord." The woman stepped out leaving the door open for the arrival of the unexpected visitor. Athan rolled up his sleeves taking a quick look in the mirror. His unshaved beard and dirty shirt didn't make him the tidiest host, but he cared less about his appearance. As his commander once said, he needn't worry about that too much – the Gods had blessed him with talents and looks not many could ignore. He smiled foxily to the thought and turned around to receive the councilor. Lois Kara was the son of one of the most influential noble families at the Trojan Court; he was the kind of man that wouldn't pay visits to someone like him unless great interests were at steak.

The tall slender man entered the room and Athan was taken aback seeing how young he was. He was actually expecting him to be older and less… childish looking. But not surprisingly, he acted like he was older, superior and all-knowing. Athan knew his kind all too well. Nobility was divided in the ones that guarded the borders – the farming nobles as they were called, that mingled with the crowds and led a simple life, a soldier's life – and the court nobility, who barely ever set foot on the battle field but considered their role to be equally important. They were the ones to plot and scheme before and behind the king's eyes. Whoever that king was – he had lost track of their rulers – they came and went depending on who was favored more by the money holders. And this young man here, not older than twenty, was part of this high-court drama.

"My Lord Kara, what an unexpected surprise! I am intrigued to see you so far from home, unless of course, you were just passing through and decided to stop by our humble home and honor us with your presence." Athan saluted properly knowing they loved these kind of pleasantries. As far as he was concerned it was amusing, even embarrassing to waste so much air just to say hi. But he needed his relations in court in case he ever needed the royal armies to step in. Court nobility often forgot about their purpose of defending the country and indulged into hunting for fortune more than taking care of their people and it was him and a few others that had to gently remind them about other such – rather dull duties.

"You honor me with your presence, Lord Doukas! Your reputation precedes you in court and the echo of your victories in these difficult lands and troubled times can only make me feel humble around you! But I have indeed come – and I much apologize for not advising you of my arrival before hand – but I have come on a very important matter."

"I am at your disposal. I hope it is nothing serious. Is the King alright? Your family!" Athan showed a bit of preoccupation, but behind his piercing brown gaze he couldn't care less.

"Oh, no, no such thing! For once this has nothing to do with war! I bring good tidings… if you too will find them good tidings, which I hope you will…" The tone in his voice stirred Athan and not in a pleasant way.

"Your words so far are good tidings. I hate bad news, especially before supper. I hope you won't mind joining me for dinner. I had a rather, agitated day today and I'd like to rest my mind with a glass of wine."

"Thank you My Lord. I have actually traveled all day and I could use a good meal and a glass of good wine from the Northern vineyards."

"Trust me – there's nothing like it!"

Soon the table was set in the large dinning room in his house and everyone was enjoying a delicious meal, with roast chicken and fresh fish, potatoes baked on charcoal and mushrooms grown on the moist walls of the deepest cellars and a good old wine from his father's collection.

"You have made a nice place for yourself in this dry land, my Lord Doukas!" Lois looked around carefully chewing on his food. Athan smiled subtly peaking at him trying to keep his attire and manners together the way he'd been taught in court.

"Yes, well, I had help."

"I don't know if I'd be able to live here…" and for a moment there he actually seemed genuine for the first time since he'd set foot in his house. But he regained his self-control immediately smiling politely. "The land is rather poor and dry. It's hard making a living. You must be trading for almost everything you have here." And he took another careful look around, including at the food on the table.

"The land is not to be blamed. It's true, we have not been as fortunate as our brothers in the East cooling in the shadows of Mount Ida, but sure enough the land will provide if you take good care of it."

"There's barely no fresh water here!"

"We have wells and have dug up several pits. I will show you the irrigation system in the morning if you please."

"I would very much like that!" His eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity and Athan wondered if there was any chance for this young lad to ever turn into a farmer noble. Very few of their ranks did; it was hard leaving behind the luxury of the palace to get down and dirty with sweat and blood. But there was still hope, at least with the younger nobles such as Lois.

"My father developed the system and we now improve it and maintain what has already been done."

"I believe you did more than keeping to what you've been left by your father. I've heard of your army and their courage in battle." His eyes shifted for a short second to Arva, wondering perhaps if it was her the general they all talked about. Arva sustained his look and he withdrew in his rabbit hole before she could make a point with her grin.

"My men have made a name for themselves. I lead soldiers who fight out of their own will." Athan sipped on his wine, softly and a little somberly thinking about the battle field. "Very few volunteer to die these days and courage is scarce." In reply, Lois said the only thing his school master had taught him to say.

"It takes years of training to become a good soldier. We should probably train more men."

"Courage doesn't come with training. It comes with the man." Lois was lost for a moment looking Athan in the eye. He couldn't understand because he wore the sword at his waist for wardrobe purposes alone. "Have you ever seen a battle field My Lord?"

Lois waited for a moment before replying, then spoke sure of himself.

"I'm too young still to participate in a war."

Cyrano almost chocked on his food with laughter he couldn't help. Athan threw a very meaningful look his way even though he felt the same way. Lois reacted as expected, stiff and partially offended by the commander's outburst.

"I apologize for Cyrano. In his time things were done a little different than today. Men fought ever since they could hold a sword. No one was ever too young to fight." Lois seemed to accept the apologies and the explanations and brought the conversation back to his host.

"When have you started fighting My Lord?"

"You shouldn't be taking me as an example. My father was a warrior all his life. I couldn't have turned into anything else but a soldier, so I've been in battles since I was very young."

"What about her?" and the way he stared at her, made Arva stop eating. Arrogant and imposing. Athan cleared his voice to distract both of them, more so Arva than Lois, knowing how feisty she could get if you went talking about her fighting skills.

"Arva…" And he took a deep breath looking at her, then back at Lois. "Arva has fought at my side since she was younger than you are now." But Lois, like any man he'd encountered so far, wanted to know more about this oddity of a woman sitting at the table with him.

"I thought women were… were… not…"

"Allowed to fight? Allowed to be educated?" Arva finished the sentence for him in the same arrogant way he'd looked at her a minute before. Athan shook his head taking over the conversation.

"As you probably know, there are not many like her." He smiled putting Lois at ease, but the tension was still there and Lois counter attacked.

"Women don't belong on the battle field."

"And where do they belong, young master?" Athan bowed his head hearing her words; he tried to mask the smile on his face. He hated her for being such a volcanic spirit but she was the perfect weapon to use against court nobles. He finally managed to refrain himself from laughing and allowed the discussion to follow its course. Lois didn't seem to mind.

"Women belong next to their men! To care and look for them!"

"And I do just that every single day. I care and look for them inside these walls and out there in the desert. How far outside your city walls would you go for your woman?" And this time her voice didn't betray any irony; it was a justified question to ask a young man who was now barely grasping the meaning of life, hate and love. And Lois felt caught.

"I have not yet experienced that kind of strong feeling for a woman to make me leave the walls of my city."

Arva appreciated his honesty and backed off.

"When you do, you'll understand why I am here."

"But you're talking about love. You're fighting, like men do and there's no love in that!" now he was truly interested in the discussion and Arva indulged him and gave him some of her precious time.

"Love is of many kinds. Loving your country, your home and the men who defend it every day is as important as loving your wife and children. When we understand that we know we're not alone and we are not living an empty life." Athan licked a drop of wine off his lips following her words. Somehow they sank deep in his heart and he felt empty. Did she feel the same?

Lois kept silent looking in his plate. Then, unexpectedly he stood up with his cup of wine.

"To love and courage!" Arva was taken aback just as everyone else at the table. Athan followed, then Cyrano and finally her.

"To love and courage!" Soon they needed more wine and candles as the time closed on midnight.

"With all this fine company and food, I have almost forgotten the reason of my visit." Athan smiled encouraging him to continue. "My father asked me to be the messenger of his humble request to you, more so, of his proposal."

"A proposal? What kind of proposal?" Athan didn't seem worried anymore like in the beginning.

"My sister's hand into marriage." And whatever smile Athan had on his face froze – a stanza he successfully managed to apply in unexpected mind blowing situations. That stern smile always did the trick, keeping the other person waiting while his mind searched feverishly for the right words to say. He could not possibly state an opinion on such a proposal, but he could find a few nice words to blurb. And Lois waited missing to see how stunt all the other guests at the table were. Cyrano more so than Arva. Arva had just grown terribly sad for some reason.

"I am sorry if I seem distant; your father's proposal honors me. But it does come unexpectedly."

"I have something." Lois signaled his servant to come and the man placed a letter with the Kara seal in front of Athan. He took it a bit nervously and opened the seal revealing the small, careful hand writing of the old noble. He read attentively through the lines and somehow from the top of his head he could feel Arva's eyes burning his skin. Kara wanted him to marry his only daughter, a well-educated and mannered young lady as he described her. _Boring__as__hell__most__likely__…_ It was a good opportunity for them to rejoice a beneficial reunion or so he said. He set the letter aside and faced Lois with the truth. Unfortunately no one trained him to lie.

"I am honored to have been granted so much trust from a respected noble such as your father. Nonetheless, I must consider his offer before giving you a response. I hope he does not feel offended."

"He said you might say that. He expects your answer in the next noble assembly at the court." That was less than a month away. Athan quivered at the thought and time seemed of the essence all of a sudden.

"I will do my best to meet his expectations. Unfortunately I am not sure I will be able to make it to meeting. We have more urgent matters knocking at our gates right now and unless they are resolved, I am afraid I might be stuck here for the next few months. I will nevertheless let you father know of my decision, either way and as soon as possible." He got up stretching his hand towards the young noble and as court rules dictated, when the Lord of the house did so dinner was over and Lois knew that better than anyone there. He bowed respectfully, pleased to have completed his mission and retired to his chamber.

"I knew this day would come!" Cyrano patted him vigorously on the shoulder. Athan looked at him unpleased. "Why, what? You didn't think you'd go unnoticed? With your name and fortune? Such a fine boy you've come to be…" And Cyrano was almost crying. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and gave Athan a bear hug. "I better be on my way before old age makes a fool out of me!" Athan turned around slowly and saw Arva still sitting at the table. She wasn't looking at him; she wasn't looking at anything in particular. And again he didn't know what to tell her and her face didn't betray any emotion. And then suddenly she spoke.

"If you go, will you be gone for good?" and incredibly so, that cut through her heart worse than a blade would but she kept the pain under control.

"If I go with her?"

"Yes."

"I would never leave this place."

"Lois said it best. She couldn't live here."

"If she wants me, she will." _So__you__are__considering__marrying__her__…_Her eyes lowered again hiding from him. Athan went around the table and waited for her to get up and face him, but she wouldn't.

"Arva…" he pushed aside a few rebellious chestnut strands covering her temple. She swallowed in slowly, feeling her body grow heavy with him standing so close. She often forgot how much taller he was than her; she often forgot how soothing his musk scent was to her senses, how she missed his body warmth whenever he'd hold her to stop her from kicking the people attending to her wounds. She smiled unwillingly remembering his struggle to keep her sweaty body locked away to his chest and make the pain go away. She couldn't tell what this man was made of, but it didn't matter. Soon he will be looked after by someone else. She closed her eyes, remembering yet again, her place with him. _A_ general.

She finally faced him. Her eyes were deeper than he remembered them, but bottomless and empty.

"I will not leave you." Her jaw trembled for a moment and she bit hard to keep the muscles under control when he spoke.

"We will be fine." Athan frowned, narrowing his eyes to penetrate through that mask she had on.

"I mean _yo_u."

"I am _them_." Athan backed off. It was his turn to feel his facial muscles harden with anger.

"Why do we always have to fight?"

"I am not fighting." She kept her eyes at the level of his chest. He came back and made her look him in the eye keeping her face cupped between his big warm palms. The moment he touched her it was like the layer of numbness crumbled and her face came to life, her eyes sparkled and Athan forgot about being mad. She was such a savage animal that a moment like this was rare. She was probably about to flee in a few moments; so much courage and so much fear together in the same mind. He wished he healed her from it and he felt like a hypocrite thinking he maybe contributed to it.

She melted in his hands; she didn't know whether he felt it, but she did. The only man who'd make her react that way would now leave her. The only man who'd been acting like a chauvinist pig ever since he was seventeen, the only one to have hurt her putting her down to then bring her up on her feet every time… that man was looking at her so lovingly, just this very moment. But he would leave.

His thumb brushed against her lips and they parted and Athan was fascinated with it. She was already granting him too much space to do all this and he didn't know why, but he savored it. His shoulders came down slowly, heavy and a bit shaky, bringing his whole body down, leaning over her, with eyes still caught in her now wavy and watery gaze. His breathe came on her face and woke her senses, her eyelids startled to the soft touch but amazingly, her body found it hard to move. She was a soldier, she was trained to take on an army on her own, to suffer torture and go for days with nothing but water. She wanted to believe she was tough enough to withstand more than a lot of men out there could. Yet she could not resist him and that stupid mild look on his face! His lips were on hers and her arms remained numb hanging on the side of her body. His mouth caught her upper lip in the sweetest kiss she'd experienced and the feeling knocked reason out of her mind. Her eyelids closed heavily, pushing down on the tears building in the white of her eyes. The lashes fluttered and finally rested on the softness of her cheeks and one by one the small drops ran down her face and in his palms as he continued to hold her face close.

Athan opened his eyes letting go of her lips. She was shaking and if he wasn't, it was only by pure miracle. He'd never kissed her. He'd thought about it when he was younger, but jerked the thought away like madness! And then, as years passed by, he taught himself to never look at her as to a woman. It was the best attitude for the chain of command. Or was it the best attitude for him to forget when at night he stood alone thinking how wonderful it felt to have her soft breasts against his chest, when wounded and unconscious, moaning in pain in his arms. He'd turned the woman into a soldier and now he wanted the woman back, but it was too late.

Arva took a weak step back, then turned around on her heals and walked out of the room without a word. Athan collapsed on the chair next to him. It was gone; sweet and short like a dream, but long lasting and mind torturing like a nightmare. He looked at the doors as if traces of her presence walking through were still there. War was at his door step, traitorous proposals were thrown his way and his decisions in the following weeks would affect them all. Yet he was thinking of her.

**So****guys,****let****me****hear****what****you****think****of****this****so****far.****Happy?**


	48. Epilogue 7 Outside the city walls

**Hey guys, thanks so much for having the patience to wait for this new chapter. As I said I've been working on getting the _Death is just another beginning_ script ready for a competition and now that I have submitted it, we'll keep fingers crossed and see what feedback I get. In other news I recently got a confirmation from a publishing house that they will publish the story so the book should be out sometime in spring 2012 so thanks so much for reading. As I said your reviews are most important to me! I will let you know when copies of the book are available if anyone is interested **

**Xoxo Mela**

∫ **Outside the city walls ∫**

"More! A bit more!" Athan joined her up on the walls, walking down the narrow corridor where the sentinels were taking turns patrolling around the city gates. "That's enough!"

The man grabbed three small stones form the bucket and piled them up then let his companion dye them in white with lime wash. Then they looked up at the city walls from where Arva was instructing them how to move. She was a tiny dot in the distance but she was looking through a telescope to measure the distance and guide them.

"Alright, two more and we're done!" She put the telescope aside and looked at Athan waiting quietly for her to finish. They haven't talked at all since their odd sweet kiss the night before and he knew there would never be a discussion about it, unless he brought it up. So he just saw to his business like nothing ever happened even though he noticed how tense she was around him, avoiding his eyes. And she never avoided anything and anyone, especially him. But now they had more important things to focus on and his general was at work building up their defense strategy.

"So what are the ranges?" Athan took her telescope inspecting the desert plain before the city gates.

"300 feet, 600 feet and 1,300 feet."

"Why that far?"

"Because I'm bringing the long bows in! I want to take down as many of them as possible before they come too close."

"It might not be enough."

"It won't, but everything helps. Whoever crosses 300 feet runs into the infantry and if anyone reaches the gates" she paused looking both ways to make sure they were there "we have the boiled tar to serve them with!"

"Tell me the whole plan." Athan sat down on a barrel, hands in his lap looking at her and she shied away for a moment, taking advantage of the sunrise stinging her eyes to look away. She took a coal from the huge lamps watching over the small towers and signaled him to step aside from the barrel. Athan made room for her and she pushed her long hair back leaning over to draw the battle plan. His eyes shifted to the way the long chestnut strands shone in the warm morning light, in hues of gold and red, mingled with that delicious color of a well baked rye bread. He shut his eyes for a moment chasing the image away, but it was impossible because it was still there when they opened. Arva was drawing feverishly minding her battle formations, disregarding the lack of attention of her commander.

"See?" Athan got pulled back into reality. He took a closer look at the black drawing. Arva didn't have the patience for him to decipher it so she started explaining. "This is us, in a semicircle, which gives us the advantage of having a broad visual area, so nothing – or almost nothing – should escape our sight! I set the stones in such way that the archers will know when to take turns and shoot at the enemy." She traced a line down from the outer corner of the drawing towards the semicircle that stood for their city walls and there she stopped. "Doron cannot stay in the dunes; the sand can only offer him that much protection, but if he wants to attack he must come out. Coming out means coming into our first range!" And she pin pointed at the 1,300 feet range. "The moment they pass this point the long bows start shooting. They won't see it coming because they think they're not in the archers' range yet. And they won't be able to fall back either, because at this point the dunes would be too far behind. So they will have to push forward. That's when they reach the second range!" Her finger pushed down to the 600 feet marker. "This is where the archers come into action. And we have plenty of arrows to give. I'll have two rows of archers working on this marker alone. Doron will have to jump over a pile of corpses to come any closer!"

"Go on…" Arva took a deep breath, trying to slow down with the excitement; maybe that's why people thought she was a war lover. But her excitement came out of fear; the fear of the unknown coming her way; war was never predictable and that made it dangerous and inglorious. _But__better__feared__and__misunderstood__than__mocked__at__and__humiliated!_ Her chin went up as if facing the enemy already. Athan watched her in silence. Sometimes he wondered what kind of war went on inside her head and what part of her won. "Arva!"

"Yes!" She pointed at the first marker, 300 feet away from their walls. When they get here they'll be sitting ducks. No way forward no way back. The infantry will be waiting for them. You'll lead them."

"Where will you be?"

"With the cavalry, here and here!" And she pin pointed on the sides of the infantry. "Let them come in, don't charge! I want the men to stay as close to the city walls as possible. We can't afford breaking formation. And when we charge, we charge at foot length, one step at the time, shields up, ramming. First row shields, second row stabs from behind the shields. We don't go outside the 300 feet range."

"The men will get tired fast if they keep up like that for too long. You know what happened the last time." Arva sighed remembering how they barely kept the men standing as they were falling in retreat after a hard day battling in the killer sun.

"This battle will be short lived. If we do things right."

Athan looked at her silently; he didn't want to add anymore pressure.

"Then you'll keep the ranks with me and flank the infantry. No one goes in offensive!"

"No. You'll stay before the gates while I break them and send them to you… in portions." She smiled wickedly, content with her plan.

"Divide and conquer might cut through both ways and weaken us and the Boethians. We don't have enough horsemen for you to stand your ground surrounded by Doron's army. So whatever infantry of his we bring down he will keep the counter balanced by taking just as many from our cavalry."

"No." Arva bends over the barrel and draws another semicircle close to the city walls. "Here are the gates, you're in front of them. You're the core of the formation. The cavalry is on the left and right of the core army. If Doron keeps to his style of fighting his army will flood, uncontrolled and unorganized, meaning that the moment his men face our infantry, we'll have a mass of scattered Boethians all over the place. We must portion that into bite sixe gobs, small enough for you to finish them off while I keep the rest out of the reach." She walked her fingers on the sides of the drawing showing the movement of the cavalry around the infantry. "I'll flank you and form a circle at the edge of the 300 feet range. That's where I'll break them. I have enough men to keep two rows of horsemen fighting from the walls to the mid point, here! In front of you."

Athan looked mistrusting. He didn't doubt her will and determination. He doubted that it would be enough to keep such a savage army at bay.

"You're going to be run over. They may be unorganized, but they are wild about it, they fight with no aim like animals enraged by the smell of blood. They will keep their eyes on the city gates and that's where they'll want to get. They'll trample all over you."

"We still have you in case they go past me. And you have to keep your strength for when that happens."

"_If_ that happens…" Their eyes met and Arva swallowed in painfully. Athan came close to her, close enough for her to gaze at his curls moving slowly in the morning breeze. She wanted to curl her fingers in that messy softness. Her sight deviated from his for a moment and Athan grabbed by the shoulders. "Arva! Focus! I need you focused."

"I thought you did not believe my plan would succeed."

"I hope it does. And you better not do something stupid!"

"My stu…!"

"Don't!" His posture had changed and all of a sudden she was aware of how small she was next to him; that her commander had taken Athan's place and her heart skipped a beat for a moment. The wind blew harder and the sounds of the shifting sands filled their ears, but they didn't break the connection. In the back of their minds the same old story of her disobedience long ago was replaying and Athan wanted to make sure, that each time they stepped outside the city walls she would listen to him. And she would never see that he worried for her tremendously.

"Alright…" Arva stepped aside walking away without another word. Athan watched her moving among the men, confident and reassuring. They looked at her as to a general, never looking down on her for being a woman. It had taken her years to achieve it. But she was scared, bruised and battered because of the inner demons the world would have her face. And he felt bad for having helped that fight rage inside her since she was a teenager. She was a man with the face of an angel and his heart dared to envision of what she was like outside the battlefield. But those gates were locked for him. And hopefully for other men… Athan took a step back, speared by a flash of jealousy. He sneered and went the other way, ignoring his instincts. Like he always did.

Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ

Waves of heat floating in the air; it blurred her vision and she frowned trying to push the sticky eyelids up, forcing the heavy sweat drops to fall off and down her cheeks. She felt them glide from the lobe of the ear to her neck and into the rough material of the shirt she wore under the armor. The thick material absorbed it molding to her hot skin and she breathed difficultly. Waiting for a battle to begin was probably hurting her more than a spear through her leg. It hurt her senses, her judgment, her patience. And her senses were stretched to a maximum. A single breath; a movement alone would have made her snap. And in moments like this her judgment pooled in her belly, like a hand gripping on her bowels making her bend under its constraining force. If there was anything to think of and to plan ahead, she did it before the battle. When the sword came out of the seethe she fought and there was nothing other than her sword and the sword of the enemy. Her instinct did the rest. And she was running out of patience; out of the little patience she had.

Her eyes rolled slowly under the helmet inspecting the horizon. Nothing. She heard the air coming out of her nostrils forcefully, like a disobedient horse being pulled on the snaffle, to be kept in place. A gust of wind and she stretched her neck to allow it in under the metal collar of the armor. It was not enough and she choked with the impotence of being at the mercy of the sun. A flag fluttered above her head and she glimpsed at it. She looked down from the wall and saw Athan ahead of the infantry. His helmet shone brightly in the sun. The long pony tail on top flew with the wind. The army was motionless behind him. Other than the black crests of their helmets and the Trojan flags, nothing else moved in the stillness of the late afternoon. She narrowed her eyes observing the cavalry positioned on the sides. The horses were impatient, annoyed with the bugs biting them. The hooves hit the ground relentlessly and the dust rose in clouds around their feet. The men were restless as well. But still, no one moved. She looked at the archers at her side. Bags of arrows were lying at their feet. She looked the other way. The pots of tar and boiled water were ready above the gates. She swallowed in and it hurt her throat, feeling like dry land cracking further under the pressure of footsteps. Her mouth opened looking for moisture but her lips were stuck together. She forced them open and her lower lip broke. A filament of strikingly red blood filled the rift in ger dry lip and she licked it fast enjoying the sweet taste of her own blood. It stung.

Clouds in the horizon. Her heart beat faster. The cloud grew larger, wider, closer. Soon the Boethian flags appeared from behind the dunes and as they approached she felt like jumping off the wall and charge. Athan was right; she was beyond control but she wanted to be done and over with it! As predicted Doron's men were scattered, with no military logic in their formation, marching down the dunes at a steady pace. A traitorous steady pace; one moment walking, next moment running, ramming at full speed in your defenses. But they were ready. She kept her eyes on the first range. The Boethians were coming dangerously close to the 1,600 feet range. She didn't move an inch. She knew their scouts had their eyes on her and she didn't want to do anything that would give away her plan.

A few more steps. Their cavalry rode in the back, mingled with the infantry. Her lips curled with dissatisfaction; she wished the cavalry were closer so they can go down first. But she had to take what was given to her and one or another her plan would help bring down many Boethians. _Hopefully__enough__to__allow__us__to__stand__ground__before__night__fall__…_

The barbarians passed the first range unaware of the danger. The dust and the sand covered the white markings on the stone piles. Alexia looked at the man on her right. One look it's all it takes for the order to be passed on to all the archers. Bows came up in the air and Alexia's chin followed as if she were a bow herself, ready to be released.

"Now!" Her voice resounded sharp but tiny against the immense desert. Athan looked up and the second his eyes set on her a cloud of arrows darkened the skies above him. The arrows came down with a swish, fast and unpredictable, burying deep in human and animal flesh. The Boethians fell like weed being cut down mercilessly and without the choice to fight back. Very few realized what was happening before the second wave struck. The arrows sprang fast and unheard, but came down with a buzzing sound of a bee swarm biting off their armors and shields. Many hit the sand sending it on open wounds, mingling with the blood flowing freely, like red snakes on a golden carpet.

Arva watched them fall, scattering in panic. 600 feet. The first row of archers dropped back lowering the long bows. The row behind stepped in pointing their arrows to the sky. No need to hide anymore; the game was on and there was no going back; for anyone. Arva gave the order and a third wave of sharp metal heads flew through the air at incredible speed, faster and inescapable. She took a quick look down; Athan was making efforts to keep his horse under control. A second round of archers moved in; Arva recognized all too easily this war pace - without even looking; feet dragging one step forth simultaneously with feet dragging one step back; the eerie sound of strings being pulled to a maximum. Her eyes closed for a moment; she listened to the calmness of the arrows flight as they were released high above the city walls. A second later her eyes opened to witness them plunge into the distance. The Boethians were broken in two. Athan was still staring at her from below and she sustained his look, then nodded. _It__is__time!_

"Ready! Stand your ground men!" Athan's voice sounded strong above the chaos of screams and hooves hitting the ground. Arva smiled subtly; she loved the sound of his masculine voice on the battlefield. Nothing inspired her more.

The infantry held strong, one foot in front of the other, spears at waist level and eagle eye above the metal shields. Here and there the spears shook and the eyes flickered with the threat of death but none of them moved. They were a wall of steel, a ball waiting to be rolled in the dust to crush the enemy. Athas alone stood ahead of the army, unshielded by the mass, unprotected and Arva spent a second worrying for him. She raised the white flag, signaling once to the left and once to the right. In front of the gates formations shifted position and the cavalry emerged slowly from behind the infantry, two rows at each side, keeping a steady pace. They flanked the core of the army and waited for her command. Arva threw the flag away.

"One last time boys!" 300 feet and the last killer wave of arrows took flight straight into the enemy. They were scattered, confused and angry. _Dangerous_. _Killers_. Arva flew down the stairs and into the yard, grabbed her shield on the way and jumped on the horse hurriedly. The gates opened and she cut through the army until she reached Athan. Behind her the rows coagulated back together into one body. Athan turned around enough to look at her and from the shadow of the helmet his eyes demanded her to be careful. She reined the horse away but he captured her hand in his forcing her to face him and she twisted hard in the saddle.

"Yes!" Her voice betrayed her annoyance; she just wanted to be done with it. His grasp on her became stronger and she narrowed her lips in disobedience. His eyes speared through her, but in their demand and anger, oddly enough they calmed her. She knew he cared. She pulled away with the look of a stallion on her face, trust-worthy yet rebellious. Athan let go and she drew her sword out while he turned his back on her to face the infantry. His sword came out as well; they've been here too many times and they've done this too often for them to forget how important each fight was. What the costs would be if they failed. Words of encouragement were needed no longer; that sword in his hand was everything his soldiers needed to look upon to find the courage to survive another day. For he was there to survive with them; together.

Athan kept his eyes on his men and they didn't let go of his sight, following it like you follow a guiding light into the darkness. Behind him a scream that made the hair stand on his arms and brought chills down his back. He smiled. Arva was unleashed.

"Cavalry! With me!" Her sword sparked so powerfully in the sun that it almost blinded the Boethians standing close. Cyrano saw her from afar and withdrew his sword as well. "Charge!" She kicked in the horse, bending over its crest, springing at full speed, darting as one over the open field.

**200****feet** and the cavalry moved at the same steady gallop, leaving behind the infantry positioned to take the last stand before the city gate. She jerked the horse forcing it to jump over the bodies. She cut through the dazed enemy, spinning round, unable to regain formation. She wasn't interested in killing them. She had her own share to deal with; she left these behind for Athan.

**200****feet** – the Boethians hiding in the shadows of the dunes stopped running back and looked at the slender figure of the Trojan General cutting through the sandy patch that separated them. She was a one man army and rode their way undeterred by their war screams and threats. Behind her a cloud of dust rose as the Trojan cavalry followed, drowning the other half of the Boethian army cornered in front of the city walls.

**100****feet** – The drums sounded in the distance. The drums of war, the drums that were supposed to strike fear in the enemy's heart. The Boethians were ready to initiate the attack. Arva looked back again; her men were closing in on her and she glimpsed quickly left and right to evaluate their position. The two halves were about to unite. They didn't have much time.

**100****feet** – the Boethians sprang her way, with speed and velocity, horses and men together, axes and swords, spears and shields, whatever came first, with a terrible yell and a loud bang from the drums singing in the back. _Damn__drums!__It__won__'__t__save__you,__you__fools!_

** 0****feet**. Circle closed. No way inside, no way outside. _Just__death!_ Arva turned around one more time looking at the little island of bewildered Boethians that she had trapped between her cavalry and Athan waiting before the gates. She now faced what was left of the Boethians. _Divide__and__conquer_. She smiled. Easy to say…

**Collision**. **Pain**. **Blood**. Arva gnashed and pulled harder into the enemy. A soldier to her right fell. She fought for two. No wholes were allowed in their small defense. Not until Athan had cleaned what she left behind.

"Push!" But she didn't hear it. Athan was charging behind her and his little turtle of steel pushed forcefully into the weary and scared enemy. They trampled on them like cattle on grass. A blade came swishing down on her and she fell back in the saddle. The sword glided unheard to the side of her body. A sharp sting made her clutch on the harness instinctively. The pain empowered her and with a thrust of her arm she stuck her sword deep in the soldier's chest, halting for a moment to then lean against her horse until he finally fell to his knees, biting the dust. Arva looked at her arm and saw blood dripping down her arm and she felt the need to push down on it to stop the hurting. But there was no time; her palm sweated with the thrill, the pain, the hatred. Another of her men fell and his horse stumbled back falling on top of him neighing scared. She looked back at Athan. Her defense was running thin and she had to call a retreat soon; they were being pushed back.

"Arva! Go back! Now!" Another swift attack and she fended in the nick of time, kicking the soldier with her leg. The horse jolted and she almost lost balance.

"Fall back! Fall back!" She waved her sword at the horsemen and they moved back slowly, keeping the Boethians at bay, still attacking, enraged but exhausted.

"Steady!" His voice made her calm down somehow. She looked around for a moment assessing the situation of her little army. All bodies still standing were backing off. Many were left behind dead or dyeing. And by the Gods, she wished she went back for them! War was a cunning whore; even when winning you still lost! The infantry mingled with the cavalry and Athan grabbed her leg as he passed her by. She looked down at him and for a moment the sounds of the battle faded away. His eyes examined her quickly and saw the red string of blood building a spider web down her arm. She jolted suddenly, jumping off the saddle to land right in front of him.

"I am fine."

A desperate yell made them both turn around just in time to see an ax thrown their way. Athan pushed her to the ground, barely avoiding the hit. The dust rose settling on her sweaty face and she coughed with the sand in her mouth. Athan was partially covering her body and held her down with a strong arm.

"Keep falling back! Lead the men to the gates!"

"Not yet! Not yet Athan!"

"Arva, we don't have enough men left!"

A foot came slamming in between them and they both rolled on the side, breaking apart.

"But they'll have plenty of men left for tomorrow! So how do you expect we even the odds?"

Athan jumped to his feet engaging the opponent. A powerful fist in the man's jaw and he dropped on his back struggling to get back on his feet in a ridiculous attempt.

"Not by killing all our men that's for sure!"

Arva sent another foot in the face of a Boethian, bending to avoid a sword swishing above her head. She went down on her knee, turning enough to grab the man by the balls. A squeak and then a pain contortioned body fell before her but she still didn't let go. Athan's eyebrow went up, entertained with the image. And maybe a bit scared to the display of sadism towards the poor man.

"What?" Arva let go abruptly and the Boethian gave in to a moan, squealing.

"Well, too bad we don't have many more like you!" He stepped out of the way when a horse stumbled upon him. "Not only that the Boethians wouldn't fight us anymore…" he thrust against an incoming attack sending his blade into the man's throat "… but we would not have to fear any of their children ever fighting us!"

"Irony does not suit you, oh, merciful one!" Athan followed her eyes looking at how the blood gurgled out of the soldier's throat. Athan grimaced and retracted his sword.

"Neither does you!" Arva pulled her sword of a Boethian's chest and the blood gushed out of the open wound bubbling for a moment before spilling down on his chest. Arva looked at her bloody blade and she grimaced as well. The very few times when she'd displayed raw passion to kill was in one to one encounters when she knew she had to intimidate the enemy away before the fight even started. Just to make sure she stood a winning chance. But not now; now she hated the blood on her sword and couldn't bring herself to wipe it away.

"Fall back!" Cyrano's distant call made them both react. Athan pushed her back.

"I think they've had enough for the day!" Arva looked around at the dead bodies left behind. _So__do__we__…_ Athan came behind her on horse back and helped her up in the saddle behind him. She held on tight, moving with the Trojans towards the gate of the city. The Boethians were also making their retreat, fleeing for the dunes.

The city streets flooded with the incoming soldiers, wounded or dyeing. The women rushed to help and Arva dismounted quickly to give a helping hand. Athan saw Cyrano signaling him and he went to meet him. But he needed to take one last look at her; just to make sure. Arva was kneeled next to a young man. He was staring at her frightened and she caressed his face with obvious sorrow in her eyes. He coughed and the blood in his mouth got spattered on her face. She startled but didn't back of on the boy and held his hand strong until he drew his last breath. The moment his eyes closed she fell back, throwing her helmet away. One hand holding the dead man's hand, one hand gripping on her hair as she buried her face between the knees.

"My Lord…" Cyrano came behind him demanding his attention. But Athan couldn't break away. His eyes were set on her, and selfishly enough he didn't care as much for the young dead man as he did for her, crying. He sighed turning towards his general.

"Let's go!" They rode in the silence that only a war can bring. An inner silence louder than any of the yelling, crying and mourning around them. Athan bowed his head. That silence was killing him.

Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ

Athan entered the improvised tent in the market. His soldiers were lying on the ground wrapped up in blankets. Women swarmed around them fast, attending to their wounds, caring for their pain. He stepped carefully among the vessels filled with bloody water, walking slowly, looking around. His two healers barely made it with the number of patients. Athan ran his fingers through the hair, disappointed with himself for not being able to do more. An older man came inside carrying two buckets of water and he rushed to help him, delivering him from the back pain his old age probably annoyed him with. He smiled crookedly, bowed and left to see to other chores. As soon as he put the buckets down the women took the fresh water and fed the soldiers. He saw them grieving, crying for men they didn't even know. But as long as they were still alive because of these men, they did not care.

He saw her with the corner of his eye and feared looking more. Arva was kneeled next to an old man; his arm had almost been severed off in the battle and she was doing her best to control the bleeding. But the man was inert and pale, barely breathing and Athan knew there was nothing anyone could do. He came behind her and the old soldier laid his eyes upon his commander one last time. A subtle smile arose on the dying man's lips; and he was gone. Athan kneeled next to Arva and she leaned back against him, and even though surprised to find him there she enjoyed the short moment of relaxation his body gave her. Athan helped her up and walked her to a more remote corner.

"Let me see that."

"This? It's nothing!" But he didn't care to listen.

"Arva! Just let me see it, would you?" She struggled with herself not to fight back, but his grip on his hands helped her decide faster. And she was tired and sad. And in pain.

"There are others who need your attention now."

"You are just as important." She looked at him cleaning her cut and the stinging of the cold water on her bleeding wound didn't hurt as much as the feelings boiling inside of her.

"Don't worry Athan. You won't lose your general."

"I feel a bit relieved you didn't call me My Lord!"

"I'm this close!"

"Arva don't push it! I don't understand why we always have to fight about the same thing over and over again!"

"Maybe because you don't want to let go and always come back to the same thing, over and over again!"

"Is it about the kiss?" Arva stopped arguing abruptly. It felt like she had stopped breathing all together.

"That was no kiss. There was never a kiss."

"Arva it happened! We are grown ups! No need to make so much fuss about it! We are living difficult times and pressure is rising, it was just…"

"Nothing!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Arva tried to pull her arm out of his grip but he didn't let go.

"It needs stitches."

"I'll do it myself!"

"Don't be silly! Arva look at me damn it! Enough!" He commanded her with his eyes and she barely found the strength to not slap him. "I must leave to meet the Council in Troy in three days, whether this battle is over or not! I wish I didn't have to but we cannot keep up like this without the King's allegiance to our cause! There were too many attacks, too little food and help is scarce! I need that alliance! I need to plea for our people!" He pushed her down on a chair and came in front of her, blocking her way out. He saw a woman passing them by. "You! Bring me more water, a needle and stitches." The woman nodded and left in a hurry.

"I thought you weren't interested in the offer." Arva cupped her head in her hands, resting for a moment, exhausted with the day, the sorrow and the conversation.

"I said I'd never leave you."

"Don't joke Athan. It's not about me. It's about all these people. They're lost without you."

"They have you to look after them while I'm gone."

"It's not about _now_! It's about when you are gone. _For__good_."

A moment of awkward silence followed; the woman came and brought him the thread and needle. He took them carefully and kneeled in front of the chair.

"Give me your arm." She choked with the up-coming pain but reached for him nonetheless. It wasn't the first time. The needle went through the skin and she leaned forward with the sting, her lips tight, her eyes shut. Athan didn't dare look at her face; no mercy or he will never make it in helping her. The needle caught onto the muscle and he pulled on the thread to bring the flesh together. Arva grinned with a growl and his hand stopped in mid air for a second. He risked a glimpse at her face. It was red and sweaty. He took a deep breath, afraid to not expose his emotions to her. He finished stitching her wound and then bandaged it gently. Arva remained motionless still coping with the pain flowing through her arm and up into her shoulder. He leaned a bit sticking his temple to hers, still holding her hand. She didn't reject it and he found the hotness of her skin comforting. His breathing slowed and his eyes closed. Incredibly so, she rubbed her cheek slowly against his and he wanted more. His lips came into her hair and her breath pounded softly against his ear.

"I can't do this without you." Athan's heart stopped hearing that soft voice; that voice wasn't hers! She couldn't be so sweet, she couldn't sound so pleading. He looked at her stunned but it only took him a second to realize how short this moment was going to be. He ran back to her, pressed his face on hers again and this time their lips came so close it made her freeze and as he spoke his lips molded gently on hers, almost breathing the words inside her mouth.

"I won't be gone for long. Don't do anything reckless." _Are__you__shivering?__Why__are__you__shivering__Arva!_ Athan was furious with her for looking so fragile when he needed her to stay strong. Angry but it was still hard to let go. He rubbed his stubble on her flaming skin, then placed a soft kiss on her temple, controlling his feelings. She didn't look at him; she did not want to see him leave. Leaving her. _Leave__her__… __not__me._ She looked, but he was no longer there.


	49. Epilogue 8  Days

**Days**

**DAY 1 **

_Troy_

Athan pushed the door open and stepped inside the semi-obscure hall. He recognized it too well and did not miss the annoying feeling it gave him. He saw the marble fountain balanced on its sculpted pylon and for a second his ears focused on the sound of the gurgling water, rippling with an eerie sound in the silence of the stone walls. He took a look in the wavy mirror and saw the white of his eyes flicker. He backed off patiently, waiting to be welcomed. Not a chair, not even a carpet on the floor. Whatever happened to the white doors of the Trojan chambers, the blue carvings and the golden statues of the Gods? The grey mortuary curtains flew in, dragging across the floor letting the morning light creep in through the torn material. Athan bowed his head in bitter memory. This didn't look like anything his father used to say about Troy. And the people living in it were rats, gathering supplies, selfish and uncaring as to the world beyond their tomb walls. He sighed and it felt deeper than it was. Steps on the corridor; Athan looked at the small entry passed the two rusty armors guarding the passage. The sound grew closer but he remained just as unimpressed as he had come in. He felt none of the enthusiasm of a loyal servant of Troy. That glory he knew he was fighting for had long gone and he was here to plead for his people's lives, not to submit to an unbelievably torn and confused royalty.

Two soldiers stepped inside making room for the person following behind. She entered the room with small steps, hidden behind her white veils. Athan bowed, recognizing his Queen.

"Rise Lord Doukas! No need to bow before me, for we should be bowing before you!" Athan backed off still bowing, relieved to hear her kind words.

"Always at your service My Lady!" She looked back at the guards dismissing them with a sign of her hand.

"Walk with me Athan!" He waited for her to take lead and followed a step behind, in silence.

**DAY 1**

_Marsa_

She opened her eyes with a sigh and she found the ceiling to be too boring and uninspiring that morning. She closed them back, turning face down in bed. The moments when she could actually rest for a while without being interrupted were very few and she felt weird enjoying them. Her hearing was sharpened waiting to catch on any knock on the door spoiling her morning. But awkwardly, there was nothing. She shouldn't stay in bed. It gave her time to think of him; to think of him going to meet his bride to be. She pushed further into the pillow with a sudden urge to growl and scream. _Stupid!_ She almost pleaded with someone coming for her, asking for her help so she has a reason to get out of bed and do something useful. Thinking of him was unproductive. She tossed in bed again and her eyes glided lazily across the room. Her mouth twitched looking at how barren the place looked. She remembered the rooms of the other noble girls in the house. Tapestry and flowers, colorful curtains, lots of light. She had lots of light. _Yes, I do…_ _Encouraging. And nothing else._ She got up sitting on the edge of the bed smiling stupidly. A table, a chair, her armor in a corner, her weapons against the wall, her shoes next to the door. And of course, a lot of light. She looked at the window. A lot of light because there was no curtain. She scratched the back of her head getting up slowly. She sank her hands in the bowl waiting for her on the table. The cold water animated her senses and she splashed it abundantly on her sleepy face. She pushed her hair back with wet hands, trying to comb it and clean it at the same time. She took a step aside and looked in the mirror. She never understood how she ended up accepting for that mirror to be brought in her room. She must've given in a moment of weakness. She needed no mirror to get ready for battle. She knew where each pin and each strap went. She could dress up with her eyes closed. And she didn't go anywhere else to need a mirror. She looked at the one dress she had on the back of the chair. She grinned thinking of how dusty it must've got after all the months she hadn't even touched it.

Behind it, a wooden hanger held her under shirts, clean and ready to be used. Now that was what she needed. Her eyes returned to the mirror. The water had stopped dripping from her chin but lingered down her chest, sliding smoothly between her breasts. She pressed her palm against it and her skin took the coldness in making her breasts flourish with a very womanly sensation. She hated it. She quickly covered the hardened buds in her palms and her hands got filled with the softness of the round globes. She had never really paid attention to herself that way; her body, how she looked like, her hair, her slender waist. None of that counted on the battlefield. _Well maybe this…_ Her eyes evaluated the skinny reflection in the mirror and she wished she had more meat on. It helped with the weight of the punch and the swing of the sword. _This should do…_ Her breasts bounced gently as she let go abruptly, checking her arms. The many cuts and scratches had left thin white lines along the soft skin. It was still soft against all the harsh treatment it had endured. Her recent wound had healed almost completely. She scratched the crust off and it bled for a short moment. She never had the patience to wait for the body to do its bidding and now she had lost track of all the markings on her body. Some of them small some of them deep; she ran the tip of her finger on a few of them, down the left arm. She took a moment remembering the few times she still recalled of when she got scared. She rolled on her heel, slowly to the left and when her back mirrored in the glass her jaw muscle flickered for a short second. How deep can a wound go so that it also scars your soul, because she felt like crying when seeing the long claw marks digging in her shoulders and down her lower back. She remembered that; she remembered it so vividly as if it had just happened, the day before.

The whip inside her head caused just as much pain as it caused on her skin back years before and she closed her eyes with a shudder. She had been captured and for a day and a night she had to undergo unimaginable torture, pain beyond her wildest dreams, scorching sorrow and endless nightmare out of which she never saw a way out. She took a deep breath and left the mirror behind walking naked to the window gazing out into the horizon. The sun was rising. It was the morning that had brought her the sun. And he was shining above her and his worried eyes had never been sweeter and his arms around her had never felt stronger. Athan had saved her that morning, but rejected the very sight of her for days afterwards, blaming her for having left the army to challenge the enemy on her own. He never saw the greater good that came out of her deed. She looked back in the mirror and a far away image of herself looked back emptily and dull. She never understood why he was always mad at her for being what he wanted of her. She grabbed the knife from under the pillow and threw it in the mirror and as the pieces fell to the ground, tens of small Arvas looked back angrily at her. The mad untamed soldier.

**DAY 1**

_Troy_

"I hope I have not offended you by coming alone at the meeting. I know you requested to see the King. But I am sure you heard the rumors. Is just that I…" she pushed the veils up revealing the tired features of a young woman gone old before her time. She turned to face Athan slowly walking behind her. She sighed, looking for the right words.

"My Lady, you don't need to explain yourself to me. I am always in favor of a woman with initiative." He bowed with a smile and it seemed to put some color in those pale cheeks of hers.

"I would think so, though I believe I am not as brave as your General Lady… I wish I were. Unfortunately war is simpler than politics."

"I beg to differ, My Queen. Taking life is just as consuming as it is staring into their eyes every single day, listening to their lies…" And Athan signaled towards the nobles dueling in the inner yard of the palace. The Queen smiled stepping further down the terrace.

"My dear Lord Doukas, what can I do to convince a man like you to come to the court? There are so few left of your kind: noble, courageous, loyal. This country is going no where and there is nothing the king can do…" Her voice got lost in the truth behind the words. The King was no longer interested in the welfare of his countrymen. He was suffering from insobriety and had fallen prisoner of the court pride games and small talk of bravery and heroism. He hardly ever left the city walls and everyone knew the Queen had taken over his duties, from behind the curtains and the appearance of a quiet little woman. Athan looked at the way she walked, slowly and abstinent, like a nun, hands folded under the long sleeves, face barely visible from the shroud she always wore around her neck. She hid herself well, her worn looks and everything she was, turning invisible under the inquisitive naked eye of the nobility hunting her down. She was the last sconce in defending the royal power from falling into their greedy unreasonable hands.

"I am always at your service, if you shall need me. Distance is of no importance."

"It is, if one must sleep like rabbits at night." Athan picked up the pace walking at her side with a worried expression.

"Is your Majesty's life in danger? I can take you away from here; we'll find an excuse! You're safe in Marsa! None of these scumbags would dare venture so far from their snake pit!"

"It's what they want! For me to break and fall apart. I cannot leave." She took his hand quickly and squeezed it for just a moment then went back being the nun queen. "But I thank you for the kind offer." She smiled pushing a curtain aside and they stepped again into the darkness of the palace. "Come."

They passed two soldiers standing guard at her door.

"Don't let anyone bother us." The soldiers nodded and the spears crossed back behind them as they entered her chamber.

"My Lady. I do not wish to offend you, but isn't this dangerous for you to invite a man here?"

The Queen laughed shortly and took her veils off completely letting her long blonde hair radiate in the shy light coming through the window. She was just a year or two older than he was but she looked as if decades separated them. Small black bags under her eyes and fine wrinkles furrowing her forehead. Her eyes seemed less alive then the last time he'd seen her, as if they had lost color, turning into a lighter shade of blue.

"Come, sit with me. I am long passed over the chatter of the court. In their minds, I have probably bedded half of the army and all the generals by now. And some strangers in the market possibly." Athan chuckled listening to her description of the rumors in court. "I care less. There are more important matters that require my attention. Tell me. I heard you have been made an offer. A very generous one."

"Yes. Generous indeed…"

"Oh Athan, you have to do better than that if you want this alliance."

"Your Majesty says it best! An alliance. Nothing more."

"Lord Doukas I did not know of you to be a romantic interested in marrying out of love!" She smiled so candidly, almost motherly like for someone of almost his age that she humbled him. "Athan you never seize to amaze me! I am sorry. Few of us ever get that chance." And he couldn't help not noticing the shadow of sadness in her eyes. "Noble Kara is of the old generations and still holds some honor. You might find the ally you need in him."

"It's not him that I worry about. His time is soon to pass and his men will not obey me. They've been raised in this swamp, where everyone gets dirty only for their own sake. My army has been raised differently."

"All men follow a good leader Athan."

"What is a good leader today My Lady? We are a scattered people with no values and no virtue. Not all men follow anymore…" They looked at each other for a long silent moment. She pushed a glass of wine before him but he refused it shyly.

"I will not keep you. I know you have come with other business, but I am glad you found a few moments for me."

"You humble me My Queen!" He kneeled and kissed her hand.

"People like you still give me hope." Athan got up and she saw him to the door.

"My Queen, please promise me that next time we see each other, there will be a smile on your face. One that doesn't bare so much bitterness in it."

"So I shall try. But you must also promise me something." Athan smiled with a bow. "Make the right choice Athan."

"I am not given a choice."

"Of course you are not; you cannot. The choice is already yours and cannot be given to you."

"I need this alliance." Athan chuckled turning to open the door. "And no woman would follow me in that dusty forgotten place voluntarily."

"But she has so many times. She has even followed you here." Athan listened carefully to the mild sound of her voice.

"Arva?" and his voice betrayed the surprise but just for a moment. "She is my general and I am her commander and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yes, yes…" She pushed him out of the door. The spears retracted freeing the way for him to step into the corridor. "Just remember. Your allegiance is where your heart lies so choose wisely!"

**DAY 2**

_Marsa_

"What if they surprise us My General? Those bastards are capable of anything!"

"Cyrano!" Arva faced him with a challenging glare in her eyes. "How many times have people crawled up our walls? The Boethians are no different! You can't just sneak in on a 30,000 feet wall! Unless they possess some skills that I have not yet heard of! Which I highly doubt!" Arva tucked a rebellious hair strand behind her ear annoyed with her girly gesture in the middle of war talk. "I want three shifts. First one starts now until midnight, then midnight until dawn. I'll do dawn to morning. Make sure they keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Anything at all! I'd rather find out it was a false alarm then wake up with the enemy at the gates! I'll take the morning shift."

"I can do that My Lady! You get some rest!"

"I've got plenty of rest this morning!" She looked at the sun going down and she took in a deep breath. She hated the silence. She hated waiting. Around her the soldiers moved into position and the lamps were lit. The night watch was on.

**DAY 2**

_Troy_

"Lord Doukas! My apologies for not having received you earlier even though you have come upon my plea! Urgent matters have stolen me away and I lost track of time! But I understand you had a fruitful time here in Troy." Old Noble Kara got up, limping his way down the few steps in front of his throne. Athan looked away not because of his war scars impeding him to walk normally but because of his display of rank and statute. He hated when Lords built statues and thrones for themselves, craving to look like uncrowned kings. _Kings of what?_ _Calm Athan…_ His neutral smile sprang on his face and he sustained the old man's look as he came to hold his hand. "Come, please, take a moment to rest!" he clapped his hands fast. "Wine! Faster!" A woman almost invisible until then appeared from behind the curtains bowing before going for the wine. Lord Kara sat on the chair across from the small table set in the middle of the room. Athan sat in the other chair facing the noble. The setting was odd to say the least, with just the two of them sited in the middle of such a large room with no one to keep them company. But he refrained from showing his concern. Kara leaned forth supporting his weight on the skinny elbows enveloped in large sleeves. His hands came together before his eyes and Athan couldn't help noticing the bony fingers and white knuckles standing out from under the old age stained skin. They shook a bit and for a moment he found himself looking down at his father's hands during his last years alive.

"By the Gods Athan, you've become quite a man! I always knew you would since you were a boy and saw you fighting out there… But you have surpassed my expectations!" It broke the spell for Athan and he looked up in the old man's eyes and he found warmth and kindness.

"Thank you My Lord. I am honored!"

"Nonsense! I wouldn't dare entrusting my daughter in the wrong hands." Athan kept silent for a moment with his eyes pinned in Lord Kara's eyes; the concern of the warrior father inside the old noble was now shadowing the warmth and kindness. Time for pleasantries was now gone. "Have you considered my offer son?"

"I have My Lord. Very thoughtful and generous of you to consider me for such a privilege."

"So what say you?" Athan looked down, this time at his hands and the only reason why they weren't shaking was because he had clenched his fists too hard. He was never good at hiding his feelings. Noble Kara knew ho much his offer weighed: military strength, riches and connections in the court and he had put all that down on the table in this uncertain game of cards. And Athan needed it; he needed that lucky hand to be able to ensure a better future for his people. A subtle bitter smile bloomed in the corner of his lips. He couldn't ask to see the girl; it would have offended the father. She should be beautiful and generous and she could be nothing less than that is she was nobility. It was the unwritten law of the high circles and he didn't and couldn't question it.

The woman came in holding a flagon of wine. A gust of wind pushed the curtains up letting in the gnashing sound of weapons colliding as the young nobles practiced. His head turned slightly; he looked at the window; a flicker of light in his eyes and then the mild sound of children's voices running free through the yard. Another flicker of light as he turned back around.

"Athan?" But Lord Kara's voice got lost. Athan saw the woman pour the wine and his eyes passed from the red ripples in the silver cup to the richly adorned walls, the tapestry, the fine armors on the guards; to the grey walls and lifeless room, austere atmosphere and obeying faces of those nicely dressed men. His eyes came back to meet Kara's as he continued to stare at him, obviously annoyed with the waiting. Athan smiled and he hoped it didn't look like he was about to slap that offer in his face. _This_ was not what he wanted.

**DAY 2**

_Marsa_

Arva got up and buried her face in her hands, rubbing hard against the sleepy eyes. She went to the window pushing her hair back. The night gave her the chills and she hugged her body to keep warm for a moment as she observed the city at dawn. All sounds had faded away. A stray dog walked unbothered down the alley and she smiled looking at the poor animal scrapping for food. _We all have to make a living_… She dipped her cupped hands deep in the water vessel and splashed the cold water on her face. She shivered but ignored the feeling, washing away until she was satisfied with how awake she was. She sat down staring at the wall, naked, braiding her hair. The servants had taken the broken mirror away but she seemed to see a clear reflection of herself in the white paint across the table. She took her time dressing up; when she was done with the last buckle she spent one more moment thanking the Gods for allowing her to wake up to yet another day. The door closed behind her as she went out into the corridor passing by his room. She stopped undecided whether to enter or not. It was not her place to…

The door opened and she crept inside like a thief, not one step away from the threshold, feeling ashamed, shy and incredibly stupid for a General. She turned around abruptly decided to put an end to her own misery but his perfume caught her senses and she couldn't help turning to sniff that masculine fragrance. Her eyes fell on the soft covers of his bed. The bed was made; the pillow was no longer baring the shape of his head in its fluffiness. The covers weren't crumpled anymore with his messy way of sleeping. She smiled confused with remembering such details. They spent many nights together, camping outside the city walls, guarding the merchant roads and hunting down scattered tribes. Many times they shared the same tent. Her hand fell of the door handle. Many times they shared the same bed together; and she never got any sleep when they did. Her smile faded away, her eyes turned bitter, her mind sore with the memory. Soon his bed will change smell and there will be two water vessels on the table, two chairs and a mirror. She slammed the door shut as she rushed out of the room, angered and annoyed.

**DAY 2**

_Troy_

The door slammed hard behind him and he made serious efforts to keep his posture with all the people in the street looking at him being kicked out of Noble's Kara household. He chuckled. He felt the irrational joy and thrill of a teenager who had just done something really stupid. He rubbed his face chasing away the idiotic grin, trying to grasp the importance of the moment, but he couldn't. He felt too good about the decision he had taken that he couldn't bring himself to realize the seriousness and consequences of his deed. He had refused a powerful Lord on a hunch. The thought wiped away the euphoria of the moment. _A hunch_. He took a few hesitant steps through the market, not really knowing where to go or what to do. _A hunch_. The only chance for better defenses and a stronger position in the court had just turned to dust because of his _hunch_. A choice of the heart he didn't know he could make. It was stupid and childish of him to be so optimistic, but that rush of adrenaline he felt when he thought of his little home, his people, _her_, was incomprehensibly hard to control and the words came out of his mouth before his brain could evaluate the outcome.

"My Lord Kara… I have indeed given a serious thought to your offer and I fully understand the responsibilities that come with it… and the benefits. And I know your daughter's hand into marriage is surely a dream come true for many such as me. But, truly, against all my best intentions, I think I will not able to give her the life she deserves. Not where I come from, not with the way I've been raised. And I cannot leave my people behind to come and live here. And through this marriage I know you wish that I did. But I cannot…"

Athan stopped, backing up against a wall inside a small passage in the market. He slid down on the cold surface, sitting on a barrel. He smiled as he pulled the cape off his shoulders.

"Oh Athena I wish you gave me more wisdom at times…!" But the smile still didn't go away. He remembered Kara getting up stunned and incredibly offended against all his kind words. _Noble fools! _His daughter would eventually get married; with a father like hers she wouldn't stay virgin for long. He just did not want to be part of it. His world and he did not belong here; they didn't fit. He had his home, his men, his… _Girl_. Did he?

"What have I done?..." He got up dragging the cape behind him like a ten year old unaware of the trouble waiting for him at home for having messed his clothes. If the situation looked bright in the morning, it looked gloomy now. And for some reason he didn't care. He needed to go home.

**DAY 3**

_Marsa_

"Quickly! Quickly! Make way! Make way!" Cyrano kicked the soldiers to the side making room for the men behind him to come through. He turned around walking backwards, fast, sweaty and extremely agitated. He grabbed her face pushing it up where he could see her. As they rushed her down in the yard the yellowish light of the lamps and torches lit her gory features and Cyrano cursed worse than any barbarian out there. "Faster men, faster! Get the healer now!" They stopped for a moment until the women pushed the tarp away and they hurried inside, laying her down gently. The healer ran behind them and as soon as she was down, he unbuckled her locks and pins forcing the armor off her tiny body. She squealed in pain pushing his hands away from her sore wound.

"My General! My General! Look at me!" Cyrano cupped her face; blood dripped between his fingers from the broken eyebrow. Her nose was bleeding as well and her lip was swollen. She had taken quite a hit. Cyrano looked at the arrow embodied in her shoulder and he broke it in half. She moaned but barely moved anymore.

"Move aside! Don't touch that!" The healer pushed Cyrano to the side kneeling to inspect the wound from up close. "Is it poisoned?" Cyrano looked puzzled.

"I… I don't know!" he took a moment then turned around abruptly commanding one of the soldiers. "Check with the other wounded for symptoms! Report immediately!" The soldier ran outside the tent. "Take it out! If it's poisoned…" But the healer interrupted him focused and calm.

"Easy to say. Harder to do. She might bleed to death."

"She's been hurt this way before."

"And how many times do you think you can take this pitcher at the well before it breaks?" She's not immortal, her body can only take this much!" he cut her shirt open and almost revealed her breast. "Leave me! Take the men with you. I'll handle it from here!" But Cyrano stood his ground. The healer looked at him, this time with kindness and concern. "I will take good care of her."

"He will kill us all if something happens to her."

"I know…"

**DAY 3**

_Troy_

"Shhh… Easy now boy!" It was still dark outside and the horse didn't keep still, kicking the ground with the hooves. He felt just as relentless as his master. Athan buckled up and checked for his sword under the saddle. A little food and some water; it was all he needed for the journey back home. The owner of the inn approached him in a hurry; he bowed handing him a letter. Athan took the paper, letting the harness drop. The red royal seal. He opened it intrigued fearing in his heart. He broke seal slowly and as he unfolded the document carefully, he saw no writing. Finally when he opened all the corners to the royal letter, he saw the small delicate hand writing of the Queen, in the very center of it: _I always wanted to see Marsa… I hope I am invited!_

Athan remained still reading the words over and over again. She probably didn't know she had refused Lord Kara's offer. And did she actually believe that Kara would let his daughter mary him in Marsa? Athan smiled ironically. He would have wanted a big pompous wedding so that generations to come have something to chatter about. He'll write back to the Queen and inform her of his status as soon as he would get home. The owner of the inn came back a glass of wine.

"Before the road My Lord! I apologize for not giving you the letter earlier… I've had it since three days ago but you were never around when I sent the servants to bring it to you. So I kept it safe. I thought it was important."

Athan ignored the cup of wine reading the words again.

"You had this for three days?"

"Yes My Lord!"

Athan seemed confused. Her words said more than he comprehended at this time but it frustrated him that he could not get their hidden meaning. He took the wine and drank it in one gulp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at the letter one more time then wrapped it back carefully placing it in the inner pocket of his shirt. The horse next to him became more agitated. He turned around patting his thick crest and he neighed nervously. He got up on saddle and thanked the man for his hospitality. The horse moved slowly out of the yard and as he left the city of Troy his hand reached again for the inner pocket, touching the letter. The sun was rising and it looked bloody. Somehow he felt he needed to hurry back home.

**DAY 3**

_Marsa_

"Well?" Cyrano rushed into the tent, sweaty and bloody. The battle screams outside were resonating through the tarp and inside the tent. "We need to bring her inside the house!"

"Not now! Send a man to help me. I took the arrow out and cleaned the wound the best I can. But it's deep enough to keep her in bed for days." The healer looked at Cyrano and his forehead was just as sweaty as the old general's. "It might also get infected… I have to burn it to be sure."

"She's a woman, healer! You can't do that to her, you'll kill her!"

"She's your general! She's strong enough!"

Cyrano threw his sword to the ground and rushed next to the healer grabbing Arva's arm as she lay moaning on the blankets.

"Look at her! Does this look like a soldier? Her mind is stronger than her body, it's true, but she is a _woman_!" He let go of her dropping to his knees. He was bleeding from his arm but he didn't care.

"Cyrano! It has to hold…"

Cyrano remained motionless looking emptied inside, no thoughts in his head, no emotions on his face, just the flames of the fire mirrored in his staring eyes.

"Then I'll help you." The two men locked gaze and the healer went for the reddened iron. Behind him Cyrano went behind her helping her to sit. Her head fell back on his shoulder and he carefully pushed back the moist strands of her hair stuck on the cheeks and eyelids. "Easy My Lady…" Arva opened her watery chestnut eyes and looked at him lost. "The sun is rising…"

Outside, the Boethians were fleeing. Apollo was rising to a new day and in the bright golden light the walls of the city glittered with the fresh blood dripping down the cold stone. The walls were safe. And from behind, her screams made the morning air tremble like the heat waves of a desert afternoon.


	50. Epilogue 9  To the bitter end

**To the bitter end**

"I didn't think I'd live long enough to see my walls destroyed this badly…" Athan walked, almost silent, thoughtful and worried. "What the hell happened here? Where is she?" Cyrano followed him a step behind, preoccupied to find the words to present the situation of the past few days without making too much fuss about the barbarian hoards attacking his home; night and day.

"You didn't think they'd just go away. They were looking for the right moment."

"I was very quiet about my departure to Troy. They couldn't have known."

"I am sure they didn't. They were planning this ahead of time; before you even left." Cyrano coughed, taking a few more steps, hesitating to mention her. "We… we fought them back. We were prepared."

"It doesn't look like you were. Where is she?" He walked faster and from the way his heavy steps resounded on the stone floor Cyrano knew his anger was boiling to a level he would soon not be able to control.

"We were My Lord! But they were hectic and fought with a vengeance. We rejected their initial attacks that very night. They tried again the next morning but they gave up soon after we made their infantry turn to dust!" He hurried catching up with Athan, keeping his head, showing posture to make his master trust in their situation. But Athan remained silent as he flew up the stairs.

"This fight is no longer about riches and food. This is about vengeance. They want to prove us wrong; they want to prove to themselves that they can do it. That they can do more than just sacking. Now they can conquer!" Athan reached the council hall barely breathing. Cyrano almost stumbled on him when he turned to face him abruptly. The General flinched back a step remaining motionless, staring at Athan staring back at him.

"But do tell us My Lord… what good tidings are you bringing from Troy? I'll have these walls repaired in no time and get the city ready for the celebration and it will be the biggest most sumptuous celebration these walls have witnessed since before the Trojan war! A hundred years of history will not have witnessed the beauty of this wedding! "

"Where is she?" Cyrano stopped suddenly; the small flame of enthusiasm that had temporarily lit in his eyes died as if extinguished by a sudden gust of wind.

"She… she;s in her room." And oddly enough his voice sounded surprised with Athan's repeated question. But he forgot he didn't know; he couldn't know what had happened to her.

"Call her at once! Summon the other generals as well. I want the council reunited _now_! I'll wait right here!" He walked furiously to is chair and sat down, fists clenched, eyes set on nothing in particular. But Cyrano didn't move. Atha spoke again without making eye contact.

"Have you not heard me Cyrano! Go now!"

"My Lord… I'll gather the Council." He bowed and left, more worried then when he had come in.

Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ

Athan supported his head in the cup of his hands, feeling his temples pulsate with a ragging headache. He needed answers; he needed to take control again of his estate and of his people. Things had gotten out of hand and he needed to secure a future for his people – alone. His thoughts ran back to the Queen. She would've probably helped him if he were in deer need. But would they let her? And now with a new enemy at court, he had to make wise decisions and be stealth about it too. One by one his generals came in, taking their place around the room. Cyrano came in along the last and behind him a slender figure dragging slowly. Athan looked at her and it seemed he had been gone for ages. He couldn't take her eyes off her. She was incredibly pale and somehow he could tell she was in pain. There were no signs of her being wounded and she always hid it so well. She bowed like the rest of his men and took her seat opposite form his, taking a careful look around the room, making sure all the generals had gathered.

"You all know why I have summoned you." Athan spoke calmly, measuring his words, but a rebuff of his early anger twon him over and he got up abruptly pacing through the room. "Three days! I am away for three days and I come back to a home in ruins! How many were they? And how careless were you that they got to do so much damage!" He stopped before one of his youngest generals and he buried his eyes in the floor, ashamed with having being looked upon by his angry Lord. "I saw the wounded in the market! Is there anyone left alive in this city other than us!" he moved away to the next general, and as the one before, he also bowed his sight from his. "Would anyone care to explain?" His eyes set on her but she didn't bow and she didn't hide. Behind him Cyrano spoke mildly but with a tremble in his voice.

"They came prepared My Lord, with ladders and hooks. We never thought they'd do such a thing! It's unheard of!"

'What does _we_ mean?" and his eyes never left hers.

"It means _I_ never thought of it. They just followed my orders." And by the Gods the calmness in her voice irritated him even more!

"I thought I left you in charge. You know you need to be prepared for anything no matter how out of this world it might seem!" his sounded threatening.

"My Lord, she did…"

"I wasn't talking to you Cyrano, save it!"

"We were not taken by surprise. We are just too few in numbers. I can make up for weapons and supplies, but I cannot make up for manpower! And I thought that was the purpose of _your_ trip to Troy." She fretted in her chair for a moment. "These men did the best they could to keep the city safe until your return."

"Am I the one being questioned now? By one my men?"

"Definitely not by one of your women! They would never dare…" The spears in her eyes penetrated deep and he let that open wound bleed in her face.

"Go to your room at once!" She burst into an ironical laughter, but did get up slowly, taking a step down the stairs.

"I hope you took the offer because I highly doubt any woman who gets to know you would ever stand this childish behavior." She turned her back on him and walked towards the exit holding her head up high. Athan grabbed her by the arm forcing her to look at him. She crouched under the pain of having her wounded shoulder be handled so brutally. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead instantaneously and she kept still, staring in his eyes, her jaws clenched, making efforts to suppress the pain. It took him a moment to acknowledge her pain; he pulled her vest and shirt aside in one movement and saw the bandage on her shoulder. He untied the knot and ripped the material off. The image of the pinkish flesh inhumanly burnt and stitched together clumsily by the busy healer made his anger dissipate and his gazed at the rough suture for a moment. Arva wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her sleeve then rejected his hand.

"I hope you got the help we need. Leave these men to rest. If you need to spit your venom on someone, you're more than welcomed to do it with me. But respect your elders and those because of whom you still have a home to come to." She leaned forth and whispered in his face. "It wasn't _easy_ for them. Surely not as easy as seducing your future bride!... My Lord!" and with a bow she left the room leaving Athan behind boiling with fury.

"Arva! ARVA! Come back here right now! I've had enough of this!" He turned around looking at his men, tired and worn out from battle. She was right. _No, she's not!_

"My Lord…" If he had had a weapon in his hand that who spoke would have probably been dead by now. Cyrano approached him cautiously. "Leave her… The men did well. Better than anyone expected given how difficult it has all been. But with the new alliance…"

"There is no alliance! I refused the offer!" The faces of the men faded in his eyes the way color faded in his cheeks when hearing the news. "I refused the offer. So prepare for the worst." Athan turned his back on them, refusing to remember their expressions. He hurried towards the exit, convinced he needed to have a word with Arva. He stopped in midway; the leader in him got the best of him. He couldn't leave his people in desperation, not after all they've endured to keep the city safe, fighting with him side by side. He spoke in a low voice, but loud enough for them to hear him.

"I have spoken to the Queen. I know we can count on her if… if this becomes too much of a burden for us." He looked at Cyrano over his shoulder but the old general was stuck in an expressive look. "She will Cyrano, she will." Whatever smile he tried on, didn't come through his own mistrust. But it sparked hope in his men and that was all that mattered. His eyes stumbled upon her empty seat and his anger reignited. He rushed outside the council hall and that was the last his generals saw of their commander for the night.

Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ

Athan rushed in the room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?"

"I beg your pardon My Lord! What was what about?"

"Don't play coy with me Arva! You know what I mean! That display of complete insubordination! I need you by my side!"

"Oh no you don't! Not anymore! Replacement is on the way and she will offer you all the help you need! Now please get out of my room!"

"I will stay wherever I want to stay and you cannot tell me what to do!"

"I can tell you what to do if you're in _my_ room! So better get out now!"

"Is this how you treat all men coming to visit you?" Arva turned around and if her eyes could throw flames it would have burnt him beyond recognition.

"Some things are out of your control Lord Doukas… like my life and the men in it!"

Athan remained silent for a moment wanting to fight her back. He believed for so long that she had no one. But it was perhaps just his belief and he was blinded by it while behind closed doors Arva had grown into a woman in another man's arms. His jaw muscle flickered and his fists clenched at the thought.

"Oh, don't look like you care Doukas! I am by far the kind of woman you ever got in your bed!" Arva almost ripped apart the belt when opening the buckle. The leather piece landed brutally on the floor.

"And what do you know about the women in my bed! You've never been there to know what you are missing!"

"Missing? Pfff…!" She pulled the vest away leaving just her plane long white shirt to cover her tiny body. The impulsive movement made her wound hurt but she disregarded it. "I haven't missed on anything. I don't want what they want. _Your women_!... And I don't have what they have…" Her voice died out when she said it mostly to herself. "And they don't have what I have…" She blew one candle out and she was about to blow the second one when Athan took a step closer.

"Well, there could be one thing that'd make you different from all the women I've had. But I'm not sure you possess it anymore." Arva tensed for a moment as she was bending down to blow the candle. Athan smiled but in the back of his mind he regretted having accused her of such thing without really knowing. He hoped and this hope was eating him inside. But his moment of inner thought got blown away when her slap made the stars brighter and the muscles in his neck twitch with the sudden twist. He turned his head around slowly feeling his cheek still pulsate from the strength of her hit and he couldn't resist not throwing himself at her. But she was no longer 16 and this was not his lucky night. His body met the resistance of her arms welding a force he recognized from battle. But he was stronger; he always was. She went back against the table, hitting the water vessel to the ground and she was on fire. She went for a punch but Athan flinched just in time returning the favor but no win on his side either. They had grown into honorable opponents, their will and strategy matched. Not their strength but Arva had found the antidote for that. She sped like the wind above the dunes and before he could even grab her, she was behind him, placing a hard fist right in between his shoulder blades. The blow made him fall face down on the table. The second candle fell; all lights were out. Darkness. A chalky moonlight forcing its way through the grey curtains. Athan sprang to get her; a few more twins and turns and she landed against the wall pulling on the curtain for balance. The wooden pole holding the drape broke falling all together to the ground. More light and she looked for her opponent in retribution.

"What do you want Doukas? _What do you want_! Do you want _this_?" Out of a flash of insanity or perhaps a long lasting desire to show herself the way she thought she was, ugly and scared, unwanted and probably undesirable to men – to him, she torn the shirt away from her body, letting her pale skin glow into the moonlight shinning through the naked window. "Do you want this? These scars! This…" and her voice resounded with disgust as she pulled on her arms and skin, wherever she knew her scars were. A few of the stitches broke lose and the wound began to bleed but that pain was bearable next to the hurt inside.

A few steps away Athan took a step forward from the darkness of the room and his eyes glittered against the shady light, like a predator stalking its prey. He stopped, standing tall, motionless and quiet, no sign of rebellion, no sign of wanting to fight. Her ear caught the fading sound of fleeting voices in the market. He moved and all of her senses focused back on him. His hands went up and down his body in a movement her eyes could see but her mind found it hard to believe. His hands stopped. And he was naked, naked like he had never seen him before. He was naked and awake, aware of her nakedness. Not in pain and delirious. But alive and menacing and she felt blood dropping heavy into her limbs, emptying her heart, because now it beat hard and slow.

A moment later he was in front of her, his hands running down her arms, his breath in her hair, titillating the back of her ear. His fingertips caressed the scars on her back, in a hurry, but slowly enough to trace all of them, up and down her shivering skin. It was cold. It was hot. She felt him pushing hard against her hip and she tried to pull away but he made it impossible and now his manhood rested on her belly and he made sure she felt him sink in her soft flesh. His lips touched her ear and she froze completely.

"I want… I do want…" _No, no you don't!_ She pushed him away furiously and confused. _Wake up Arva, wake up! Wake up!_ He came back pushing her against the wall but she sank her fingers in his arms fighting him back. She struggled, losing control, letting herself blinded by fear, shame and humiliation. The humiliation of wanting him. Before long she was hurting him; physically, leaving red markings on his back. But as her fingernails scratched his back his teeth scratched the sensitive skin on her collar bones, hurting her just as much. She moaned in pain and used one of her body combat schemes to push him away. It worked giving her enough space to free herself from him for a just a moment. This fight wasn't over and he rushed back but instead of coming closer to having her, he came closer to biting the dusty floor when her fist flew right in his face. His reaction was just as immediate and with an abrupt push she rammed into the wall behind her almost falling to the ground. He didn't let her; enraged and passionate, he grabbed her, bringing her up the wall, legs around his waist, her body securely locked under his and she struggled in vain. His palms gripped on her behind and she made inhuman efforts to keep him away. They were wrestling; aching, grunting, gasping, caught in a combat somehow both of them knew either of them would win. They were sweaty and he felt her falling out of his grip. A sudden push and he forced her head back by sticking his forehead onto hers. She moaned with the pain of her head being hit against the wall behind. They rested for a moment. Eye to eye, her steamy breath mingling with his steamy breath. His shoulders came up with the effort of pulling her up. He thought he heard her say something. A whisper; but he was too close now. The night, the events of the past days, the tension, the arguments and this unimaginable image of her, naked in his arms, had tore his reason to pieces that he could not put back together. Not with the warmth of her body calling for him. _It's not a mistake…_ He pressed against her supporting them both against the cold wall; he hid his face in her hair, his hand sneaked between their bodies to guide his cock slowly into her. The tip went in and a shock wave of heat sped up his spine, waking him up to an unrealistic reality where he was making love to her and it felt only natural to push more inside, past the thin barrier of her virginity until there was no where to go. And she didn't say a thing. Not a moan, not a cry. She was a soldier; she had handled worse than the minor pain of having her virginity taken away. A few drops of blood came down her leg but she didn't feel them. Another pain, inside her chest was growing so loud and so powerful it overwhelmed all other sensations. Athan had stopped moving, resting his head next to hers; his sweaty forehead pinned on the cold wall. His eyes were closed, his mind sinking in the inevitable of his deed. The strange joy of knowing he was the first, the anxiety of the fight before, the forbidden feeling of loving her. What was done was done. He took her away from the wall and laid her body carefully on the bed and she didn't do anything to stop him. He saw the drops of blood and removed them gently with the tips of his fingers. He'd seen her bleed so many times but this was so different. He came on top of her and traces of her blood got smeared on the sheets off his hand when he started taking her again. He didn't know how or what to do with this woman. It had blown his mind away that she had never been with another man, just as much as it surprised him to realize how much he had wanted her. And for how long. His body enveloped hers like a blanket, like a protection against himself and herself waking up to their silent, torn love making. He hugged her body, cradling her to his chest, holding her tighter with each thrust and in the silence of the night there was nothing but her panting and his breathing choked and heavy. Another thrust and then another, rhythmic and deep and with each movement he felt his eyelids grow heavier, tears stinging his eyes. He sank his face in the hollow of her neck, as much as he could, rubbing his nose against her skin, his cheek against hers, inhaling her subtle scent.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I ever done to you. I miss you. I miss you every time you give me the cold shoulder." And he didn't expect her to say anything. But her soft voice broke him even more.

"I missed you ever since you left that room, leaving me alone. I missed my protector."

"I have never deserted you! I always protected you from everything and everyone. From all harm!"

"So you can harm me yourself..."

"Baby..." he kissed her blindly, asking for mute forgiveness. "I am not getting married. I am not going to Troy and no woman is coming here to replace you."

"But the alliance? You need..."

"I have what I need right here." He stroked her hair, impatiently, as if time were taken away from him depriving him of her touch.

"You won't be able to face all these attacks, over and over again..."

"Not me. Together we can. For as long as we can… Shhhhttt! But for whatever long that is I will be happy and that's what matters."

"A romantic Doukas... who would've believed it?"

"A Ganis loving me! Who would've believed it!"

"I never said I did!"

"I'll make you!"

"Don't ever harm me again!" His face shadowed suddenly. "No scar I bare, no wound I ever got hurts more than you not being here with me. For me. One look from you and I heal. One kiss..." She stroked his mouth slowly "... and I forgive you. What have you done to me?"

"What I should've, long ago." And he kissed her making a point. "Let you be the woman you are. The woman you always were and that I feared would get out of my grasp and be someone else's."

Arva smiled then looked at him reproachfully.

"But you were someone else's. Many someone else's. I've witnessed it time and again!"

Athan chuckled pulling her closer, rubbing his nose under her jaw.

"I was gaining experience to offer you the best of me when the time came!" She rejected him playfully, but weakly. "How did I do?"

"I don't know... are we done already?"

Athan grinned and stared at her powerfully. A moment later he plunged in to take her mouth so forcefully she moaned for the first time and lost all track of everything around, the second he penetrated her again, this time feverishly, this time knowing she was his completely. Her mouth opened for air as he crushed her under, his body stuck on hers and they moved together, one body, one move after another. His hands ran down her sweaty body grabbing the side of her hips, lifting her legs up, pushing down on her knees, exposing herself to him. Her fingernails dug deep in his shoulders, sliding down his ribs, scratching fiery marks on top of the bloody skin she had already torn minutes before. His hands griped on the bed sheets, his toes curled around the soft material, deepening more into the covers, looking for balance to support his mad thrust, sinking inside her layers with the sensation of it burning his mind, scorching through his body with each glide inside. Arva tossed underneath him, her bleeding shoulder stung but she lingered on the pain for just a second before rushing her hands to his hips, trying to control their movement, but she couldn't; she couldn't find the strength to make him stop or slow down; she couldn't and didn't want to. A deep-throat growl in her ear made her shiver and her hands groped involuntarily on his butt cheeks, squeezing hard and he reacted to her will with a vengeance. No longer careful, no longer waiting, no longer in control. Arva screamed with him going deep, so deep her body coiled under his weight and it hurt for a moment, but the pleasure of it, the passion searing her skin, exploding in her ears with the sound of their love making and his lean body meeting hers again and again, made her collapse. Never had she lost control, never had she allowed someone to possess any part of her, be it her mind or her body. But now she gave it all. All of it to one man and it filled her eyes with tears burning down her face, hurting with the way they withered her inside. Healing was painful, but relieving and she let those tears fall, mingling with his sweat as she forced his head around to kiss him endlessly. Athan took a moment to look at her face and there she was, his beautiful young Arva, smiling at him; crying, but smiling, in a way she hadn't done it in many years. He got his woman back and she had to stay. He needed to make sure she trusted him enough to stay. He went for her lips and the gentleness of his kiss didn't match the sultry assault on her body until she freed herself from his mouth to let the woman moan her pleasure; shameless and free to love him like she never thought it was possible.

Athan felt it surging deep in his groin, pooling below his waist with a force that he knew would devastate him but he didn't try to hold back. He had wanted this for too long, too much and it was time to let go. His mouth searched for hers, forcing her to accept his excruciatingly painful long kiss, lasting through his moans and her moans, breathing hoarsely as they reached their climax. He hurried blindly to grab on the wooden frame of the bed, grabbing on it so strenuously the wood crackled under the pressure as he pushed inside her one last time, kissing her so hard it broke her lip but she didn't care caught in the moment of welcoming that warm flow, filling her all the way; she shivered with her own release seeing him torn by his. Athan made efforts to pull his body away from hers and collapsed at her side looking for air. She remained motionless facing the ceiling and he looked for her hand in between the sheets curling his fingers with hers. She looked at him with a pale face and a faded smile.

"If you want cuddling, it will have to wait. I can't move right now."

"The Boethians could attack any time…"

Athan chuckled taking another deep breath.

"Then I shall die a happy man."

Arva rolled clumsily close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"If I fall asleep… when I wake up; will it be the same?"

"Better. Much better."

"Am I still your general?"

Athan took a moment to think, then with his commanding smile pulled her closer.

"Yes. And you get to obey me like before."

"Then how is that much better?"

"Better for me."

Arva sank her teeth in his chin, pulling gently until he groaned breaking away to capture her lips and make her submit to his will.

"I don't want anything happening to you."

"You know I will say no one time or another…"

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't. But at least now I have other, more special means to silence you…"

He wrapped her in his arms bringing her on top of him and she enjoyed the freedom of looking down on him, caressing every curve, every line and small scar time and war had put on his beautiful features. She kissed them all, one at a time and he let her fill his heart with the peace and love he had so much craved for.

"Would you be my wife, if I asked you to?"

"Have you asked me?" She caught herself off guard with so much courage when an hour before she didn't even dream of having him, less be his wife. Athan saw the surprise in her eyes and realized he was just as taken aback by her initiative.

"I have ways of making you say yes, you know…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"I haven't asked you yet."

"Yes."

Athan laughed short sinking his fingers in her hair to bring her close for a long breath taking kiss.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." And a tear came down his cheek dropping from her eyes and Athan hugged her rolling in bed until he came on top of her.

"I love you."

She didn't say anything. But her eyes did and her hands gave strength to her unspoken words when she stroked his hair with infinite tenderness she didn't know she had.

"Say it. Don't be afraid."

"Long ago you told me you can't tell people you love them because they take it with them when they die. And all your loved ones died on you."

"Then don't die on me. Because I'll die with you."

"Athan…"

"I've dreamt to have the family I never had. With mother gone and father always at war… We grew up as soldiers, but that doesn't make us incapable to love. And I love you and it scares me to death, but I can't help it."

Arva sighed, looking at him for a moment to borrow some of his power to make it possible for her to say the words.

"I love you. And I am your family. If you want…"

"I want…"

They smiled. Behind closed doors Athan Doukas and Arva Ganis were reborn into the humans they once were; in the lovers they were meant to be. And the skies rejoiced their reunion, blessing it with a son soon to come. But _that_ is yet another story to be told…

Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ

My dear readers, well, this is it. **THE END**, the actual **END**. I hope I satisfied everyone's expectations. I never imagined I'd write this much. Now - editing time so I get this book out there in Spring 2012. I cannot thank you guys enough for all your support. When I have the feedback on the screenplay, I'll let you know how it went and will get back with a small announcement when the book is out. Many hugs and kisses to all of you and see you guys for the next story – a romantic comedy I'm thinking. Coming up soon.


End file.
